


Princesa... Temporada 3

by StitchAlien



Series: Princesa [3]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: F/M, M/M, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 129,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StitchAlien/pseuds/StitchAlien





	1. Amnesia

" _¡Tom, por favor, quédate conmigo!"_

" _Princesa... Te... amo..."_

_**Bill:** _ _¡Tom! -Grité al teléfono. Su voz sonaba demasiado débil, y supe que algo no marchaba bien. Cogí las llaves de su coche, aunque no le gustara, y salí a buscarle. No tardé en encontrarle, tirado en el suelo, desangrándose.- ¡TOM! NO, POR FAVOR, NO TE VAYAS. -Lloraba desesperado. Le llevé a los asientos traseros y llamé al hospital para avisar de que iba. En cuanto llegué, una camilla y varios doctores se acercaron para atendernos. Le metieron a quirófano para operarle de urgencia. Llamé a los chicos y a Anna, que vinieron enseguida. Varias horas después (en las que no dejé de llorar) salió un doctor._

_-¿Familiares de Thomas Kaulitz?_

_-Aquí... soy su marido. -Respondí a su muda pregunta. Asintió._

_-Hemos logrado detener la hemorragia y estabilizarle, pero... ha entrado en estado de coma y no sabemos si logrará despertar. Lo lamento. Dentro de unos minutos les diremos cuál es su habitación. -Anna se echó a llorar y yo me dejé caer al suelo de rodillas. No me veía capaz de levantarme._

_-Princesa... no te hundas... -Dijo Geo y me abrazó._

_-Llegas tarde... estoy en coma._

 

 

 **Tom:** Estaba en un lugar tétrico. Parecía el mismo infierno. El suelo era roca negra y el cielo era naranja como el fuego. Alrededor mío solo había vacío- O sea, que esto es el infierno... -dije por lo bajo. Poco a poco se me iban yendo los recuerdos de la cabeza. Veía a Bill y a Anna pero al segundo siguiente dentro de mi mente ni tan siquiera eran rostros sin nombre. Poco después olvidé a Georg y a Gustav. Poco después a mis padres. De repente no era nada. No tenía identidad. Empezaron a salir monigotes sin rostro y con mucha fuerza dispuestos a atacarme. Solo tenía un pensamiento: no sabía porqué luchaba, pero era una lucha a vida o muerte. O todo o nada... Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, empecé a pelear.

 **Bill:** Los días pasaban lentamente. Dejé de ir a clase, y pasaba los días en el hospital. Me habían dicho que le hablara, que intentara que volviera. Yo le cogía la mano y lloraba, suplicaba, a veces le besaba incluso. Pero no reaccionaba. Una tarde, mientras le hablaba de nuestros gatos (simplemente por no estar en silencio) entró un doctor y se puso a hablarme del modo de pago de la habitación. 

-Mi marido y yo tenemos dinero ahorrado, podemos pagar. 

-Perfecto... Contando con todos los gastos, serían tres mil euros mensuales, a ingresar en los cinco primeros días del mes. 

-De acuerdo, mañana mismo iré al banco a hacer la primera transferencia. -El doctor se fue y yo volví a acercarme a Tom. -Amor... despierta... te necesito conmigo... -Pero no despertaba. Apoyé la cabeza en su pecho y di rienda suelta al dolor, para que cuando los chicos llegaran, yo me viera fuerte y ellos pudieran sufrir a gusto.

 **Tom:** Estaba muy herido. Me dolía todo y no sabía como podía seguir moviéndome. En mi cabeza solo se repetía "O todo o nada...". Me costaba respirar y un calor sofocante me provocaba solo angustia. Pero no podía rendirme. ¿Cuánto llevaba de batalla? ¿Horas? ¿Días? ¿Años? No importaba, no podía parar. En mis momentos de mayor soledad, oía una voz. A veces me suplicaba que me quedara. Ahora me hablaba de gatos. No sabía quién era. No entendía a dónde no me tenía que ir. Pero cuando me quería rendir, esa voz me lo impedía.

 **Bill:** Las máquinas se volvieron locas de repente.- No, no, no, no... TOM, NO,JODER. ¡NO TE RINDAS! -Me puse histérico y me sacaron de la habitación. Varios minutos después, lograron estabilizarle.- No me des nunca más un susto así, amor... -Le dije llorando y le besé.- Voy a tener que salir un rato, y se quedarán los chicos contigo... Por favor, no te vayas... y menos mientras yo no estoy. -Le di un último beso y justo llegó Anna. 

-¿Cómo estás, Princesa? 

-En coma. -Dije con un encogimiento de hombros. 

-Tengo que resolver un asuntillo de la habitación... ¿puedes quedarte con él? 

-Eso ni se pregunta, Bill... -Me dio un abrazo y salí en dirección al banco.

 **Tom:** Estaba a punto de perder. No quería, pero no podía evitarlo. Sentí un dolor insoportable, como si estuviera ardiendo por dentro pero no me muriera. Estaba en el suelo y varios de los monigotes me torturaban. Sentía que me iba. De repente oí "TOM, NO, JODER ¡NO TE RINDAS!" ¿Era para mi? Era la voz que siempre estaba conmigo. ¿Yo era Tom? Tenía que serlo... Me empecé a convulsionar. Estaba a punto de perder la pelea. No sé cómo fue posible pero un grito desgarrador salio de mi boca y me levanté lleno de furia. No iban a poder conmigo. Iba a ganar esa pelea más pronto que tarde. ¡IBA A GANAR, JODER!

 **Bill:** Llegué al banco lo antes posible, y fui a hablar directamente con el director. Las cantidades que tenía que pagar excedían el límite que le había puesto a la tarjeta.

-Por mi parte no habrá problema, señor Kaulitz, pero... habrá una condición. 

-¿Cuál? Haré lo que sea... 

-Tiene que acostarse conmigo. -//No,joder, ¡NO!//. 

-Pero... estoy casado... 

-Sí, con un hombre que morirá si no accede a acostarse conmigo. Piénselo... sin dinero, no hay habitación, y sin habitación... 

-Tom morirá. -Completé yo.

-Eso es, señor... -Me quedaba sin opciones... Tom... no podía morir. Me negaba a perderle... -¿Qué dice, señor Kaulitz? 

-Que acepto. -Murmuré. El viejo se levantó y se quedó de pie, frente a mí. Se bajó los pantalones y me agarró del pelo, obligándome a meterme ese sucio pene en la boca. -//Sucio... siempre sucio, Bill... Nunca estarás limpio.// Fue lo último que pensé antes de que el horrible dolor de una follada sin lubricante ni dilatación me atravesara. El asqueroso se corrió y luego volvió a su asiento, mientras yo me limpiaba y me levantaba con esfuerzo. 

-Ya está. Desde ahora podrá hacer transferencias, sin límite de cantidad.

-Perfecto, gracias... -fui hacia la salida. 

-A ti, precioso... -ignoré eso y volví al hospital. Saludé a los chicos y me senté (aunque dolía) en el sitio de siempre, justo junto a Tom, cogiendo su mano. 

-Ya he vuelto, Tom... ahora te toca a ti regresar...

 **Tom:** Cada vez que mataba a uno, salían más. Pero de repente estaba cara a cara con uno solo. El más feroz de todos. Iba perdiendo pero de repente, no sé porqué oí llanto a mi lado. Más amargo que nunca. Por mi cabeza pasó un nombre- Bill... -susurré. Me lancé contra el monigote y empecé a pegarle. Le destrocé contra el suelo. De repente, su cuerpo desapareció. Ya no salieron más monigotes. Miré a mi alrededor. Estaba solo. Y me desplomé.

 **Bill:** De repente, la mano que sujetaba se movió. Abrí los ojos de la sorpresa. 

-Anna... Se ha movido... 

-Bill, eso no es... -Se calló, porque sí era. Su mano volvió a moverse, presionando la mía ligeramente, y luego sus ojos se abrieron poco a poco. Jamás, pero jamás había sido tan feliz como cuando los ojos de mi marido se abrieron y se centraron directamente en mí. Sonreí como no hacía desde que le ingresaron, feliz, sin esforzarme. 

-Tom... ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Puedes hablar? -Estaba estático, muriendo de felicidad... pero su respuesta me hundió en la más horrible miseria.

 **Tom:** No enfocaba bien la vista- ¿Quiénes sois? -pregunté muy confundido. Estaba muy mareado. No recordaba mis dos últimos años pero sabía que habían pasado. Recordaba poco. Sabía que estaba casado y que le quería con toda mi alma... Pero no la recordaba. Si viera a mi mujer no tendría ni idea de quién era ella. De repente pude enfocar la vista y vi a un hombre. Pero sentí algo dentro de mi. No había visto a nadie más precioso en toda mi vida. Mi pulso se aceleró y la máquina lo dejó claro a todos los presentes. Empezó a pitar y yo solo quería meter mi cabeza en el horno.

 **Bill:** Pese a su pregunta, no pude evitar sonreír. El pulsómetro acababa de demostrarme que no me había olvidado, al menos no del todo. Pero por algún motivo, no me atreví a decirle la verdad.- Yo soy... el hermano de tu mujer. -dije al ver que sonreía al ver su anillo de boda.- Y ella... es tu hermana, Anna.

 **Tom:** ¿Hermana? -puse cara extraña- Yo... -miles de cosas pasaron por mi mente- ¿Dónde está mi mujer? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cómo es? -me miraron raro- Joder -estaba muy confundido- Intento recordarla pero no puedo... Sé que la quiero pero si la viera... No sabría quién es... ¿Y qué mierda hago diciendo esto? ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Y qué mierda ha pasado?

 **Bill:** Cálmate... -Dije en voz baja.- Tu mujer... se llama Alice, y... Bueno, ella... hace poco consiguió un trabajo fuera de Alemania, y justo por llevar tan poco en la empresa, no le han dejado venir. Yo soy su hermano, Bill, y voy a cuidarte mientras ella venga. -Como diría Tom, quería meter la cabeza en el horno. ¿Cómo podía olvidar que era conmigo con quien se había casado?- Y estás aquí por una pelea. Te pegaron una paliza y quedaste en coma... hasta hoy.

 **Tom:** Me quedé mirándole embobado y él lo notó y se puso rojo //Tom, es el hermano de tu mujer. No te lo comas con la mirada, que encima es un tío//- ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo que eres mi hermana? No entiendo nada ¿Y cómo que me pegaron una paliza? Como les pille, la matanza de Texas a mi lado va a parecer una peli Disney -dije muy serio.

 **Bill:** Es tu hermana... solo de madre... Hace casi un año que lo descubristeis. -Expliqué. Anna me había dado la palabra a mí.- Cuando te encontramos... había varios cadáveres a tu alrededor, así que no tienes que preocuparte por eso... -Llegó entonces el médico y nos pidió que saliéramos. Una vez fuera, me puse a llorar. 

-Bill... ¿Por qué le has mentido? 

-Por su mirada... Cuando ha visto que le daba la mano, ha puesto mala cara. Es como si no recordara que hay un hombre que sí le gusta, y no quería confundirle. No ahora que acaba de despertar.

 **Tom:** El médico me hizo varias preguntas y me hizo moverme y saltar. Al final me dio el alta- No tienes ningún daño físico ni en el cerebro, y tu capacidad de razonamiento y tus reflejos estás intactos. La amnesia puede ser permanente y puede no serlo. Si en unos días no has recuperado la memoria, no creo que la recuperes. Pero no te presiones. Si te presionas será peor. Hoy mismo puedes volver a tu casa. Voy a avisar a tus familiares -se fue y me dejó ahí solo. No entendía nada. Suspiré. Tras unos minutos volvieron a entrar y le vi al hermano de mi mujer de arriba a abajo. Me empalmé //Tom, maricón...//.

 **Bill:** Le tendí una mochila. 

-Ahí tienes ropa para cambiarte... cuando termines volveremos a casa, ¿vale? -Antes de que respondiera, salí otra vez fuera. 

-Bill... ¿estás seguro de todo esto? 

-Es lo mejor para Tom... 

-¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿De tu depresión? 

-Yo no importo, solo él. A fin de cuentas, él es el que acaba de despertar...

 **Tom:** Me vestí y salí- ¿Qué depresión? ¿Estás bien? -//¿Y porqué me importa y me preocupa?//.

 **Bill:** Es en parte por lo que estoy aquí. Verás, yo... rompí con mi mujer unos días antes de... lo que te pasó. Y me vine con Alice y contigo, porque entré en depresión. -Bajé la mirada. Jamás había mentido tanto a Tom... pero nunca me había parecido tan necesario.

 **Tom:** Le di un abrazo. Se quedó pilladísimo. No sabía qué otra cosa hacer, pero por algún motivo me dolía que estuviera así. Le noté que lloraba y apreté mi abrazo.

 **Bill:** No iba a soportar mucho más esa situación. Y menos aún si me abrazaba como estaba haciendo en ese momento. Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, me separé de él y me sequé las lágrimas.- Venga, vamos a tu casa.

 **Tom:** Vamos... ¿Tú te vienes? -le pregunté a Anna pero negó con la cabeza.

-Yo, bueno, prefiero esperar a tener más confianza -de repente me vino un recuerdo a la cabeza y la miré de golpe.

-Es imposible que seas mi hermana. 

-Lo soy. 

-Pero yo me he acostado contigo... -se quedó blanca.

-Sí, pero somos hermanos -puse cara de pensativo. Seamos realistas si me la quería follar, me la pelaba que hubiera sido mi hermana...

 **Bill:** Tom, a ti eso te la suda. -Dijo Anna sonriendo de lado.- De todas formas, ya dejamos claro que no fue más que sexo, y que no se iba a repetir. -Tom pareció conformarse con esa explicación, porque asintió sonriendo. Llegamos a la entrada del hospital. 

-Pensé en traer tu coche, pero como no sabíamos cuándo despertarías, al final traje el mío. -Le expliqué después de despedirnos de Anna y fui a mi Audi.

 **Tom:** Le miré sorprendido- Es increíble, he pegado un braguetazo -dije de coña y Bill se rió.

 **Bill:** Tu Cadillac es mucho mejor. -Dije cuando dejé de reírme y arranqué. Era todo muy raro, y de mi cabeza no salía la idea de que estaba sucio y que no había servido de nada. Pero intentaba sonreír. Tom no merecía cargar con mi depresión. Me distraje y cuando quise darme cuenta, estaba cantando "Totgeliebt". Me venía a la cabeza cada vez que recordaba el despertar de Tom, y no pude evitar cantarla.

 **Tom:** Le miré con los ojos muy abiertos. Le recordaba. Quiero decir, no del todo pero pero habían venido flashes a mi mente. Pero nada concreto... No le dije nada. Lo pude disimular bien. Llegamos a casa y vi a los gatos- ¿Cómo se llaman? -pregunté.

 **Bill:** Sonreí. La madre es Kashimira. La gatita Sasha... este de aquí es Bola de nieve... el negro es Oskar y el más pequeñito, el gris... ese es Bill. -Se me aguaron los ojos al recordar la escena de cuando les pusimos nombre. Bill reconoció a Tom y se fue derecho hacia él.

 **Tom:** Me quedé mirando al gato y le miré luego a él- ¿Tú también te llamas Bill? -asintió y sonreí de lado- Te pega. Sois igualitos -cogí a Bill en brazos.

 **Bill:** Se me cayeron varias lágrimas, que limpié rápidamente. Esto me podía, era demasiado para mí... pero aguantaría lo que hiciera falta. Por Tom. Por salvar mi matrimonio.- Sí, bueno... por eso se llama Bill. -Respondí con una sonrisa. Era tardísimo, casi de noche ya.- Voy a buscar... mi cama. Y cuando la prepare, hago la cena, ¿te parece?

 **Tom:** No te preocupes. Yo duermo en el sofá. Duerme tú en la cama. Y no te preocupes por la cena. No tengo hambre.

 **Bill:** No, tú duermes en tu cama. No voy a echarte de tu propia casa... Y si no te importa, yo sí quiero cenar. -Dije en tono de burla y se rió. Al final aceptó mi propuesta y se fue a la cama a dormir. Me acurruqué en el sofá con Kashimira entre mis brazos y lloré por Tom hasta quedarme dormido. Al día siguiente, me levanté antes que Tom, recogí el salón y preparé el desayuno. Entonces, llegaron los chicos. 

-Hey, princesa, ¿cómo vas con Tom? ¿Algún avance? -Negué con la cabeza y volví a llorar. 

-No me recuerda... Piensa que soy el hermano de su mujer... Creo que jamás se acordará de que en realidad está casado conmigo...

 **Tom:** Abrí la puerta de golpe. Lo había oído todo- ¿Yo casado con un tío? ¿Estamos todos locos?

 **Bill:** Pegué un bote al oírle gritar y ya no pude callarme más. Exploté de rabia, pena e impotencia. Mala combinación.- ¡No es una locura! ¡Es la verdad! Y tengo muchísimas fotos de nuestra luna de miel que lo prueban. Estás casado conmigo, no existe ninguna Alice... ¡y mi depresión no es porque me haya dejado una mujer! -Todo fuera. Llorando y a voces. Como un puto niño.

 **Tom:** Tom, es verdad -dijo Gustav.

-¡Fuera de aquí todo el mundo! -grité y les eché a empujones de casa. No entendía nada. Me estaba dando el peor dolor de cabeza de mi vida y no podía respirar bien. Me estaba mareando. Me fui a la cocina a por lo primero de alcohol que encontrara. Abrí el armario- Absenta, de puta madre -empecé a beber hasta que caí otra vez dormido por la borrachera.


	2. Berlín

**Bill:** Los chicos me llevaron a dar una vuelta, y luego volvimos a casa. Si me iba a echar, por lo menos me llevaría mis cosas. Le vi dormido en la cocina y entré intentando no hacer ruido. Lloré en silencio al pensar en que era la millonésima vez que recogía mis cosas para irme de allí. Pero esta vez Tom no me recordaba, así que lo más seguro fuera que no volviera jamás. Acabé de recoger las cosas que tenía en la habitación (lo del trastero me daba igual) y cuando pensé que ya lo tenía todo, me fui en silencio. Como había venido. Geo me dejó quedarme en su casa, y fuimos allí con mi coche.

 **Tom:** Me desperté dos días después con una resaca enorme. Gruñendo, me fui a la habitación a buscar si había pastillas o algo para el dolor de cabeza y me encontré en el suelo un cuaderno arrugado. Me pudo la curiosidad y empecé a leerlo. No era mi letra. Eran canciones. Ich bin nich ich, In die nacht, Totgeliebt, In your shadow i can shine, Invaded... conforme las leía noté lágrimas en mis mejillas. Mil imágenes me sucedieron en la cabeza como si de una película se tratase. Una detrás de otra. Me empezó a doler la cabeza muchísimo. Apreté la cabeza contra la almohada. Me acordé del secuestro, del sexo, de las separaciones, de la boda... Y de lo último que pasó antes de entrar en coma. Estuve varias horas recordando con la cara enterrada en la almohada. Cuando el dolor cesó, me fui a lavar la cara para asimilar todo eso. Un rayo de cordura cruzó mi mente ¿Cómo había podido ser tan sumamente estúpido de olvidarle? Tenía que encontrarle. Eran las seis de la tarde. Fui a buscarle sin saber a dónde. Estuve dos horas andando y al final me lo crucé. Él me vio pero apartó la mirada secándose una lágrima y pasó de largo. Me giré hacia él- Princesa... -paró en seco- Así vas mal si quieres que te folle. Con esa cara de alma en pena no conseguirás nada.

 **Bill:** Había pasado todos esos días hecho una mierda, y cuando vi a Tom, me sentí todavía peor. Pero entonces me dijo lo mismo que en el secuestro, lo mismo que en nuestra luna de miel... y exploté. Me giré hacia él y empecé a llorar, mirándole fijamente.- Tom... -Fue lo único que pude decir. Era incapaz de moverme, o de hilar dos ideas seguidas. En mi mente solo había sitio para un pensamiento: Tom me había recordado.

 **Tom:** Rompí la distancia y le agarré de la cintura. Le acaricié y le besé con todo el amor que pude. Él estaba llorando y yo... mentiría si dijera que no se me escapó una lágrima que limpié en seguida. Cuando me separé dije- Perdóname.

 **Bill:** Le abracé con todas mis fuerzas, llorando de felicidad.- Llevas perdonado... desde que despertaste... en el hospital... -Le dije entre sollozos y apreté el abrazo.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié la cabeza. Me encontraba bastante mal- Princesa, ¿podemos ir a casa? Al recordarlo todo me ha entrado una jaqueca enorme y llevo dos horas buscándote mareado por todos los lados.

 **Bill:** ¿Pero eres idiota? -Salté preocupado.- Anda, vámonos antes de que te desmayes o algo... -Le agarré de la cintura y echamos a andar hacia casa.

 **Tom:** No soy idiota. Encontrarte era prioridad... -le sequé las lágrimas- Aun sin saber quién eras, provocabas reacciones en mi. Quise meter la cabeza en el horno cuando se me dispararon las pulsaciones al verte y lo oíste...

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Podrías haberme llamado, así te ahorrabas todo esto... -No le respondí a lo último, básicamente porque no sabía qué decirle.

 **Tom:** No lo he pensado. Solo quería verte.

 **Bill:** Apreté el abrazo y llegamos al fin a casa.- ¿Te preparo algo de comer? -Dije mientras le ayudaba a sentarse en el sofá.

 **Tom:** Luego... -le obligué a sentarse encima mío- ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado en coma?

 **Bill:** Un mes y medio... -Dije bajando la mirada, triste por los recuerdos que me atacaron.

 **Tom:** No te pongas triste, que ya estamos juntos -le acaricié- Ya ha acabado todo...

 **Bill:** Le abracé con fuerza y suspiré, intentando no llorar. Cogió mi cara con cuidado y fue a besarme. Pero entonces recordé al banquero viejo y asqueroso, y me aparté.- Ehm... ¿seguro que no quieres nada de comer? -En mi cabeza, resonaba una sola palabra: Sucio, sucio, sucio...

 **Tom:** ¿Qué te pasa? -pregunté confundido cuando se me apartó.

 **Bill:** No... no es nada... -//Sucio, Bill, estás sucio...// Bajé la mirada, intentando no llorar.

 **Tom:** Cálmate, amor y dime qué te pasa -le cogí con cuidado del mentón y le hice mirarme.

 **Bill:** He hecho... algo horrible. Y no quiero que me beses, ni que me llames amor... -Se me cayeron las primeras lágrimas.

 **Tom:** No has podido hacer algo tan malo. Ni que te hubieras follado a otro...-se tensó y me tensé- Bill, ¿qué has hecho? -pregunté empezando a cabrearme.

 **Bill:** Tenía que... que pagar tu habitación de hospital... y no podía hacer la trasferencia desde mi cuenta, y si no la hacía, te desconectarían... -enterré el rostro entre las manos, llorando.- Fui al banco y me dijeron que quitarían mi límite de trasferencias si... -suspiré. Ahora no valía para seguir.

 **Tom:** Me quedé serio y quieto respirando hondo para sobrellevar la mala hostia que me había entrado de golpe. Vi a Bill llorando y temblando. Acerqué mi mano a su cara y él se encogió pensando que le iba a pegar, pero le acaricié y apreté más mi abrazo.

 **Bill:** Me vi obligado. -Dije contra su cuello.- No quería, pero... si no lo hacía, te apagarían, y ya no despertarías... Perdóname, por favor... Si puedes, perdóname...

 **Tom:** No tengo nada que perdonarte -dije furioso intentando calmarme- No me gusta tener que hacerlo. Preferiría haberme muerto que darte las gracias por esto. Pero gracias -le besé con algo de brusquedad fruto de mi ira pero intentando ser dulce.

 **Bill:** Le seguí el beso, llorando. Pero casi en seguida, le aparté de mí le abracé.- Lo haría otra vez si con ello consigo que vivas... Haría cualquier cosa si con ello lograra que estés bien.

 **Tom:** Suspiré y le di un beso en la cabeza consiguiendo calmarme. Ya daría rienda suelta a mi ira cuando pillara a ese hijo de puta- Estoy aquí, ¿vale? Si lo necesitas llora, si no, yo te haré reír o disfrutar o lo que necesites.

 **Bill:** Asentí con la cabeza.- Solo quédate aquí abrazándome, ¿vale? No necesito nada más...

 **Tom:** Claro -le acaricié la cabeza y le abracé hasta que se calmó del todo.

 **Bill:** Lo lamento, de verdad... Perdóname... -Dije cuando me calmé.

 **Tom:** No tengo nada que perdonarte, princesa -le acaricié- Pero si te sientes mejor me dejas follarte y me follas toda la noche y en paz -le dije para que se riera medio en broma medio en serio.

 **Bill:** Sonreí.- Pues hoy va a ser que no... No he dormido bien desde que entraste en coma... Necesito al menos una noche para dormir.

 **Tom:** Duerme lo que necesites -le besé- Vamos a dormir, ¿vale?

 **Bill:** Asentí y fui a la habitación. Me metí a la cama y me encogí en un rincón. Seguía sintiéndome fatal, no quería que me abrazase ni me besase, aunque no podía evitar corresponderle.

 **Tom:** Ahora que lo pienso, vamos primero a por tus cosas -se levantó asintiendo y le abracé muy fuerte- ¿Dónde estás viviendo?

 **Bill:** En casa de Geo... Soy un acoplado. -Dije en tono de broma. Cogí las llaves del Audi y salí deprisa, tratando así de que no me abrazara.

 **Tom:** Me di cuenta de que me estaba evitando. Llegamos a casa de Georg y llamamos a la puerta. Estaba con Gustav. Se sorprendieron mucho al verme.

-He recuperado la memoria. Y lo primero que he hecho es ir a buscar a Bill -me dieron un abrazo.

-Me alegro de que hayas vuelto, tío -dijo Gustav.

-Lo único que me jode es no haberte dicho lo abierto que tenías el culo antes de recuperar la memoria -dijo Georg de coña y yo me reí.

-Habló la puta de tacones -solté y Gustav y Bill se rieron. Le dieron un abrazo a Bill.

-Princesa, ya sabes que cuando te cabrees con Tom, ésta es tu casa -dijo Georg medio en broma medio en serio. Le ayudé a Bill a recoger sus cosas y le abracé para que no se me escapara.

 **Bill:** Vamos, Tom... Que tengo que recoger las cosas... -Dije intentando que se separara de mí, sin éxito.

 **Tom:** Pues sí que necesitas dormir, princesa, las acabamos de recoger -señalé las maletas y se puso rojo. Le dije al oído- No me rehuyas, marido mío -enfaticé marido- porque no te pienso dejar escapar.

 **Bill:** No es eso... -le dije en voz baja. No quería explicárselo, me sentiría fatal al ver su cara luego.

 **Tom:** Hasta luego chicos, pasado mañana quedamos -asintieron y salimos por la puerta- Sé lo que te pasa. Nos conocemos. Te sigues sintiendo mal y piensas que no mereces que te abrace -dije sin soltarle.

 **Bill:** Bajé la mirada.- Estoy... sucio... otra vez. Y esta vez no puedes negármelo.

 **Tom:** No lo estás... Ya te lo dije una vez. Eres un ángel. No puedes estar sucio. Ya quisieran esos cerdos haberte manchado un poco para dejar de sentirse inferiores...

 **Bill:** Si fuera un ángel no te habría traicionado así. -Sentencié medio llorando.- Y claro que estoy sucio, digas lo que digas no pensaré otra cosa.

 **Tom:** Llegamos a casa y aparqué- No me has traicionado. Has dado tu cuerpo para salvarme la vida -le dije mientras entrábamos. Le traje de la mano hasta el baño y le saqué la camiseta. Le empecé a besar. Decía que estaba sucio... Le iba a meter el jabón por el culo literalmente, a ver si entonces me decía que estaba sucio. Le empujé a la pared sin ser demasiado bestia y empecé a repartir besos, lametones y mordiscos por su cuello, su pecho y sus tatuajes.

 **Bill:** Tom, por favor... -No quería. Me sentía demasiado mal como para encima hacerlo con él, pero por otro lado le había extrañado tanto... que no me veía capaz de separar nuestros cuerpos. Bajé la mirada, triste y con ganas de llorar. ¿Algún día sería capaz de no llorar?

 **Tom:** Princesa, déjame limpiarte y hacerte disfrutar -le dije al oído entre besos y caricias. Le desabroché el pantalón y se lo quité junto a los calzoncillos y me agaché para comerle la polla.

 **Bill:** Tom, no... ¡AAH! -Grité cuando se metió mi polla en la boca, y no pude hilar más ideas.

 **Tom:** Me la saqué un momento de la boca, nos metí a la ducha y volví a metérmela a la boca bajo el agua. Me la metía hasta el fondo centrándome en que disfrutara. Le empecé a dilatar y él se agarró a la pared gritando. Sin que se diera cuenta, le metí el jabón y todavía gritó más de placer. Estuve un rato jugando con el jabón en su interior y con su polla en mi boca hasta que con un grito se corrió en mi boca. Le saqué el jabón y le empecé a masajear la polla con la mano- Ya te he limpiado -le susurré al oído- Ahora lo que quiero saber es si quieres que te manche otra vez con mi polla -le besé el cuello con cariño.

 **Bill:** Cerré los ojos, suspirando.- Haz lo que quieras... -Estaba muy excitado, pero seguía teniendo reparos. Seguía sintiéndome mal.

 **Tom:** No, princesa -le colé los dedos y empecé a jugar con ellos dentro de él- Yo sigo siendo el sexgott y tú sigues siendo MI perra -enfaticé el mi y le besé- Me gusta tener a mi perra contenta y satisfecha, pero también me gusta ser un poco cabrón a veces y hacerle suplicar. ¿Quieres que te folle, princesa? -le mordí el cuello. Hice la tijera con mis dedos dentro de él y gimió muy alto.

 **Bill:** Sí... pero no... -Dije con los ojos cerrados, gimiendo por lo que hacían sus dedos en mi interior.

 **Tom:** ¿Ah, no? ¿No quieres disfrutar y complacerme? -le lamí el cuello.

 **Bill:** Sí... pero es que... no me siento bien... -Dije entre gemidos. Inconscientemente llevé una mano a su polla.

 **Tom:** Aaah -gemí- Pues si no te sientes bien saco mis dedos de dentro, nos vamos a la cama y no pasa nada -saqué poco a poco los dedos pero me lo impidió corriendo con la otra mano.

 **Bill:** No... -Ahora que estaba empezando a relajarme, no quería que parase.- Házmelo, Tom... Lo necesito...

 **Tom:** Eso quería oír -le penetré con fuerza y le hice enrollar sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura.

 **Bill:** Me pegué a él y me deshice en gemidos al sentir su miembro en mi interior. Era tan distinto a... al viejo... Él me hacía sentir completo, feliz. Me hacía disfrutar.- Más fuerte, Tom... Y tócame... -Sonaba muy exigente, pero la excitación mandaba sobre mí y me hacía hablar.

 **Tom:** Le di con más fuerza y empecé a masturbarle centrándome en su disfrute.

 **Bill:** Le clavé las uñas en la espalda y junté nuestras bocas. Realmente lo estaba gozando, pero había una parte de mí que me seguía molestando con esa asquerosa palabra: sucio...

 **Tom:** Le di con fuerza y supuse que había dado en su próstata cuando se corrió poniendo los ojos en blanco. Jadeamos un rato, pero a Bill le seguía viendo algo triste, así que me puse algo pegajoso- Princesa... Tenemos un par de trajes... Y tú con porra estás muy sexy... Y me encanta que te pongas bestia... Y tal vez -//Para matarme por lo que voy a decir ahora//- consigas que me ponga a cuatro patas... -le sonreí con vicio sobándole un poco.

 **Bill:** Para, Tom, por favor... Hoy no más... -Dije en voz baja. No me sentía bien, al menos no lo suficiente para follarle.

 **Tom:** Puse cara triste- Como quieras... -empecé a masturbarme delante suyo.

 **Bill:** Me puse de rodillas delante de él. Vale que no me sintiera lo sufucientemente valiente para follarle, pero sí para meterme su polla en la boca. Y eso fue justo lo que hice.

 **Tom:** Aaah Bill -gemí- Me encantas.

 **Bill:** Aumenté la velocidad de mis movimientos y al poco, se corrió en mi boca con un grito. Me incorporé y le abracé con fuerza.

 **Tom:** Le tenía abrazado y le acaricié. Le besé en la boca- Te voy a lavar el pelo -le susurré al oído y me eché champú en la mano masajeando su pelo con cariño.

 **Bill:** Hum... -Suspiré de gusto al sentir sus manos masajeando mi pelo. Me estaba relajando muchísimo, casi lo suficiente para dormirme.- Te amo... -Se me aguaron los ojos otra vez al recordar.

 **Tom:** Y yo -le aclaré el pelo y le lavé el cuerpo y apagué el agua. Le enrollé en una gran toalla y le sequé el cuerpo y el pelo con cuidado- Vamos a la cama -le tomé de la mano y le puse unos calzoncillos y un pantalón- Ponte bocabajo -me miró raro pero me hizo caso. Me senté a horcajadas sobre su culo y me llené las manos de lubricante para hacerle un masaje.

 **Bill:** Gemí cuando empezó con su masaje.- Eres... mejor masajista que los del spa de las Maldivas. -Susurré. No sabía si me había oído.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Lo sé -sonreí de lado. Cuando le quité todas las contracturas de la espalda y le dejé la espalda y las piernas totalmente relajadas, le limpié el lubricante y le tapé tumbándome a su lado. Le di un beso y le pegué a mi en un abrazo- Descansa, mi amor -me estaba pasando de moñas pero si estaba con depresión, no quería arriesgarme.

 **Bill:** Correspondí a su abrazo, aún un poco reticente. Seguía con el malestar, pero lo disimulé.- Que duermas bien, Tommy... -Cerré los ojos y me dormí.

 **Tom:** Me dormí en seguida apretándolo bien a mi. El vacío que había estado sintiendo había desaparecido. Me desperté antes que él así que me fui a hacer chocolate con churros, café, zumo, bacon y un huevo frito, corté algo de fruta y puse bollos (todo esto para los dos) en una bandeja y la llevé a la habitación, justo donde Bill estaba estirándose- Buenos días, princesa -dejé la bandeja en la cama.

 **Bill:** Sonreí al ver el desayuno.- Gracias, Tom... ¿Me alcanzas el neceser que hay en el escritorio? -Pregunté poniendo cara de bueno, a ver si colaba. Tenía que tomarme las pastillas de la depresión. Ahora más que nunca quería recuperarme, aunque algo dentro de mí me dijera que no podría.

 **Tom:** Claro -se lo cogí- Ten -le vi tomarse tres pastillas- Dicen que él chocolate es antidepresivo natural. Te he traído aquí chocolate para desdeprimir a medio planeta -le besé el cuello.

 **Bill:** Intenté sonreír, pero se me escapó un puchero. Creo que no lo vio. Cogí el chocolate y un par de churros y empecé a desayunar.

 **Tom:** ¿Te gusta? -asintió y me sonrió- Bill tengo que hablar contigo de una cosa. ¿Qué quieres hacer con la universidad? Sé que no has estado yendo a clase, pero aún es principio e curso, podrías volver si quisieras, pero si quieres tomarte un descanso dímelo y te lo tomas... Lo que tú quieras.

 **Bill:** Esperó pacientemente a que masticara y tragara para responderle.- ¿Quién te lo ha dicho? Quiero ir, pero... no me atrevo. Me da miedo pagar mis problemas con los demás... -Bajé la mirada y tragué saliva.- No sé qué hacer.

 **Tom:** Yo iría. Si lo pagas con los demás, que les follen. Y a lo mejor te viene bien, para tener algo que hacer. Es eso o hacerte asesino a sueldo como yo -se rió- Pero decidas lo que decidas yo te apoyo.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Es viernes... Lo pensaré el fin de semana. ¿te parece?

 **Tom:** Como tú quieras. Lo que sea que necesites. Pero no te acostumbres a que sea tan moñas, princesa.

 **Bill:** Volví a asentir.- Aún no me has dicho quién te dijo lo de mis clases...

 **Tom:** Te lo digo si no te enfadas con la persona en cuestión. Lo ha hecho por tu bien.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y empecé a comer huevos y bacon.- No me enfadaré con nadie, lo prometo.

 **Tom:** Ha sido Anna. Llevo toda la noche mandándome mensajes con ella y me ha estado contando todo. Bill... Quería agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi, no se cómo pero te juro que te lo voy a devolver de alguna manera.

 **Bill:** Se me aguaron los ojos - No necesito agradecimientos ni devoluciones. Lo he hecho todo porque te quiero, y me negaba a que se jodiera todo.

 **Tom:** Pero quiero hacerlo. Tú me has demostrado que el amor existe. Puedes... puedes pedirme cualquier cosa que quieras. Lo que quieras, de verdad. Si quieres hasta dejo de -hice una mueca- matar y esas cosas. De verdad, cualquier cosa que quieras.

 **Bill:** Me di la vuelta para quedar de frente a él.- Quiero que me lleves a clase, que luego estés esperándome en el coche, me abraces cuando cocine y te impacientes cuando vayamos juntos de compras. -Respiré hondo. Estaba temblando y no sabía por qué. -Quiero seguir con nuestra vida, que trabajes en lo que quieras, porque no me das miedo cuando llegas a casa lleno de sangre y porque he hecho todo lo que he hecho porque te quiero. No me debes nada, y no quiero que cambies ni lo más mínimo...

 **Tom:** Sonreí- Te quiero, enano -le abracé y me quedé flipado al darme cuenta de que ya no quedaba nada en la bandeja- Te preguntaría que dónde metes todo eso, pero te he visto la polla...

 **Bill:** Me sonrojé y bajé la mirada.- En realidad, es por culpa de los nervios. Estoy tan tenso últimamente, que apenas retengo grasas.

 **Tom:** Le miré escéptico- No, mi teoría tiene mas sentido. Semejante polla no es normal... Que también me he enterado de que te zorreaba una enfermera... A ver si me voy a poner celoso... -le dije sonriendo para que no pensara que iba en serio.

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros.- Que me zorreen cuanto quieran... Yo solo tengo ojos para mi marido.

 **Tom:** Lo sé. Confío en ti. Pero voy a hacer como que no para tener una excusa para marcarte -le mordí el cuello.

 **Bill:** Ahm... -Gemí al sentir sus dientes en mi cuello.- No voy a quejarme si quieres marcarme...

 **Tom:** Bueno, pero yo lo finjo para darle dramatismo, ¿vale? -le besé- ¿Qué hiciste tú con la enfermera esa, eh? -le seguí besando y mordiendo.

 **Bill:** Enfadarme. -Dije mientras mi respiración se aceleraba.- La muy puta quería follarte, se le notaba. Y cuando... se enteró de lo nuestro... se volvió una borde...

 **Tom:** No hablo de esa... Hablo de la otra. La que te pidió el número y una cita. Que me entero de todo, princesa... ¿No me habrás engañado? -absorbí su cuello para dejar una marca pequeña.

 **Bill:** Ah... Le dije que no... que estaba casado...-Respondí entre suspiros.- Te quiero demasiado... como para... engañarte... -Recordé entonces al banquero y el calor que había sentido hasta entonces se esfumó. Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

 **Tom:** Le noté de repente que se puso fatal- Eh, princesa, soy un bestia, perdóname. No sabía que eso te pudiera recordar cosas malas, ven -le abracé- Lo siento.

 **Bill:** Negué con la cabeza.- No es tu culpa... no te disculpes.

 **Tom:** Pues sonríeme, precioso, que me encanta tu sonrisa.

 **Bill:** No pude evitar hacer lo que me decía.- Perdón, es que... a veces me pongo un poco tonto... -Me metí en la cama. Volvía a sentirme mal, pero no quería que lo notara.

 **Tom:** No te preocupes, yo estoy aquí, ¿vale? -dejé la bandeja en la mesilla y me tumbé frente a él- Además tengo una sorpresa para ti hoy.

 **Bill:** ¿Sí? ¿El qué? -Pregunté curioso.

 **Tom:** Si te lo cuento ya no es sorpresa -le sonreí- Vístete y ahora verás.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Vale... -Le besé la frente y empecé a revolver mis maletas. -¿Me visto normal o arreglado?

 **Tom:** Como quieras, vas a estar precioso con lo que sea y voy a estar deseando arrancarte la ropa con lo que sea, así que... -se rió. Se cambió corriendo- Muy bien. Pues ven -fui a mi Cadillac y me senté en el copiloto.

 **Bill:** Tom... ese es mi sitio. -Le dije con la cabeza ladeada. No entendía por qué se había sentado ahí.

 **Tom:** Hoy no -le tendí las llaves.

 **Bill:** Le miré con los ojos y la boca muy abiertos.- ¿En serio?

 **Tom:** Totalmente. Vamos, antes de que me arrepienta -dije para meter prisa. Me las quitó y se subió corriendo.

 **Bill:** Arranqué.- ¿Hacia dónde voy? -Pregunté sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Pues prepárate porque tenemos un rato largo de viaje. Sal de la ciudad por los altos.

 **Bill:** Alcé una ceja.- ¿Dónde me llevas? -Pregunté medio cantando y él se rió.

 **Tom:** Es sorpresa -sonreí y enchufé su música. Fuimos las tres horas de viaje con Bill cantando emocionado y picado porque no le decía donde íbamos. Cuando ya no quedó mas remedio le dije- En el próximo desvío, te metes a Berlín.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué hacemos en Berlín? -Pregunté alzando la ceja. Cada vez entendía menos.

 **Tom:** Vamos a ir de compras por Ku'damm, vamos a sacarnos fotos en la puerta de Brandemburgo y en Alexanderplatz, a dar una vuelta por Unter den Linden y si quieres, a ver el muro -le dije al aparcar.

 **Bill:** Le abracé, ilusionado.- Es una idea maravillosa, Tom... Muchas gracias, de verdad.

 **Tom:** Que no me des las gracias. Anda, aparca en el aparcamiento subterráneo al principio de Ku'damm, que voy a ir sacando las tarjetas para que no se escapen, que te tienen miedo -se rió. Aparcó y me bajé del coche. Le agarré de la cintura. Eran las doce de la mañana. Hasta las cinco de la tarde que nos recorrimos todas las tiendas de la avenida esa y las medio vaciamos no pudimos seguir con nuestras vidas. Pero esta vez, para vergüenza de Bill, me había traído mi silla y no lo había pasado mal. Dejamos las bolsas en el coche y nos dirigimos hasta la puerta de Brandemburgo para echarnos fotos. Bill parecía con más energía que al principio //¿Cómo mierda lo hará?//.

 **Bill:** Me había ilusionado mucho pasar un día así con Tom, sobre todo después del... coma. Aún me costaba mucho asimilarlo todo, me parecía increíble que hubiera vuelto a mi lado, y no pude evitar abrazarme a él con más fuerza de la necesaria al visitar el muro.

 **Tom:** Fuimos a merendar a Alexanderplatz- ¿Subimos a la torre?

 **Bill:** Como prefieras, amor... -Dije sonriendo, aunque en realidad estaba agotado, y un poco tenso. No podía evitar pensar que esto era demasiado bueno para ser real.

 **Tom:** Lo abracé- No, como quieras tú.

 **Bill:** Pues hay un problema... porque yo voy a querer lo que tú elijas... -Dije correspondiendo a su abrazo. Esperaba que no se diera cuenta de mi tensión.

 **Tom:** Le notaba raro y ni sabia muy bien lo que quería- Pues la verdad que no sé qué hacer. Porque por un lado estoy cansado, pero por otro me apetece subir, así que tú decides.

 **Bill:** Suspiré.- Pues subamos... -Me levanté, aunque estaba agotado.

 **Tom:** ¿Seguro? Pareces cansado -le abracé.

 **Bill:** Sí, seguro... no te preocupes. -Subimos a la torre. Estaba agotado, pero no dejé que lo viera. Nos hicimos varias fotos allí arriba, y vi a Tom tan contento, que se me olvidó el cansancio.

 **Tom:** Vi que Bill ponía buena cara y me alegré por él. Bajamos de la torre y le invité a un helado pegándole bien a mi. Le vi lamer las bolas de helado y casi me revienta la polla- Bill, me estoy poniendo celoso del helado.

 **Bill:** No pude evitar reírme.- Cuando volvamos a casa, haré que te olvides del helado, ¿vale? -Le dije con voz sensual al oído. Aún no me sentía del todo preparado, pero por Tom haría lo que fuera.

 **Tom:** ¿Sabes lo que me ayudaría a olvidarme? Tal vez un sexy policía, un interrogatorio, un registro... Y una condena -le bajé la mano al culo.

 **Bill:** Me reí, aunque me tensé un poquito.- Pues volvamos a casa... y me encargaré de que venga la policía. -Volví a susurrarle al oído.

 **Tom:** Nos acabamos el helado y llegamos al coche. Le tendí las llaves- Aprovéchate y disfruta, que no te lo voy a dejar más -dije sonriendo.

 **Bill:** Bueno... entonces yo tampoco te dejaré mi Audi... -Me encogí de hombros y arranqué. La verdad, me daba pereza conducir, pero no quería que él lo supiera.

 **Tom:** Impídemelo... -le puse la mano en la pierna.

 **Bill:** No te preocupes, lo haré... en cuanto deje de conducir. -Moví un poquito la pierna, intentando que la quitara.

 **Tom:** Le di un beso- Te noto cansado, ¿te apetece no conducir? Te puedo dejar otro día... -//MI Cadillac...//.

 **Bill:** No, tranquilo... todavía puedo... Si eso en un rato, ¿vale? -Le dije sin despegar la vista de la carretera.

 **Tom:** Como quieras -condujo un rato más pero al final se tuvo que cambiar por mi. Paré a echar gasolina y le compré chuches y un chupachups (este último por gusto propio). Entré al coche y se las di.

 **Bill:** Gracias, amor... -Me comí unas cuantas chuches y al poco rato me dormí.

 **Tom:** Llegamos a casa y aparqué. Lo cogí en brazos y le llevé a la cama. No le quise despertar. Le puse el pijama y le tapé. Me lo puse yo y me tumbé abrazándolo a mi. Antes de que me durmiera se despertó sobresaltado gritando y llorando- Tranquilo -le abracé- Tranquilo que estoy aquí, no pasa nada, princesa.

 **Bill:** Lloré con más fuerza todavía al sentir sus brazos rodeándome. Había sido la peor pesadilla de mi vida, con diferencia. Y ahora no podía parar de llorar.

 **Tom:** Llora si lo necesitas -le acaricié la cabeza- Estoy aquí. ¿Qué has soñado?

 **Bill:** No quiero hablar de ello... ahora no... -Apreté el abrazo y seguí llorando hasta que ya no me quedaron más lágrimas.

 **Tom:** No le respondí, solo le acaricié hasta que pareció calmarse y esperé a que me dijera qué quería hacer.

 **Bill:** Suspiré, más tranquilo.- Voy a por un poco de agua... tú duerme, ¿vale? -Me levanté.

 **Tom:** No, si no tengo sueño. Tú espera que voy yo a por el agua -le traje el vaso y una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza para que se calmara, seguro que le dolería.

 **Bill:** ¿Cómo sabías que me dolía? -Pregunté cuando me dio la pastilla.

 **Tom:** Me lo imaginaba -se la tomó- También te he traído un calmante por si lo necesitas -me senté con él- ¿Qué quieres hacer?

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros.- Olvidar mis pesadillas. O por lo menos, no tenerlas. -Dije susurrando.

 **Tom:** Poco a poco -le dije acariciándole- Yo te voy a ayudar a curarte...

 **Bill:** Se me aguaron los ojos otra vez, pero me contuve.- Con que no me olvides otra vez, me conformo. -Le dije sonriendo, para que viera que era una broma.

 **Tom:** No lo haré, te lo prometo -le besé.

 **Bill:** Correspondí a su beso y apoyé la cabeza en su hombro.- ¿Me curaré algún día? -En realidad no era una pregunta, solo era un pensamiento que se me había escapado, pero no me di cuenta hasta después de decirlo.

 **Tom:** Por supuesto. Aunque ahora no lo creas, eres muy fuerte. Y lo conseguirás.

 **Bill:** Me encantaría tener tu optimismo. -Dije con amargura.

 **Tom:** No es optimismo. Es realidad. Confía en mi.

 **Bill:** Haré lo que pueda... -//Que no es mucho...//.

 **Tom:** Tú crees que no, pero yo sé que puedes... Mi marido es perfecto. Lo sé.

 **Bill:** Bajé la mirada con un reproche atascado en la garganta y asentí con la cabeza.- ¿Podemos intentar dormir?

 **Tom:** Asentí y le apreté bien a mi.

 **Bill:** Cerré los ojos y al poco, sentí la respiración acompasada de Tom. Normalmente me relajaba, pero esa noche, no. Así que pasé toda la noche en vela, pensando en todo y en nada a la vez.

 **Tom:** Me desperté y vi a Bill mirándome ojeroso- ¿Has dormido?

 **Bill:** Asentí en silencio.- Me he despertado un par de veces, pero he dormido. -Dije para que no se preocupara.

 **Tom:** Hice una mueca- Vamos a desayunar.

 **Bill:** Vale... Por cierto, mañana voy a volver a clase... Creo que no es bueno que me quede encerrado todo el día. -Dije mientras buscaba el desayuno en la nevera.

 **Tom:** Me parece genial -//Mierda...// acababa de caer en que si no había ido a clase desde el inicio de curso, a saber lo que se habrían inventado.

 **Bill:** Me di cuenta de que puso mala cara.- ¿En qué piensas? Y no mientas, eh...

 **Tom:** En toda la mierda que dirán... Has faltado mucho.

 **Bill:** ¡Oh, es verdad, no te lo dije! -Me miró con sorpresa. -Anna y Patrick dijeron que nos habíamos ido de viaje otra vez... No sé si nos habrán creído o no, pero como no nos han visto en la calle en este tiempo...

 **Tom:** ¿Y ahora, nos hemos cansado de recorrer Europa en yate y hemos decidido volver? -Bromeé.

 **Bill:** Exacto. -Repliqué y acabé de hacer el desayuno. Me senté a su lado en silencio y me puse a comer.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué haces tan lejos? Tú aquí -señalé mis piernas.

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado y le hice caso. Estaba cansado, no había dormido una mierda, pero no me quejé. La pesadilla seguía acosándome incluso despierto, y no sabía qué hacer para que se fuera de mi cabeza.

 **Tom:** Cuéntame lo que te pasa, tal vez sea de ayuda.

 **Bill:** Suspiré. Estaba muy nervioso, y no sabía por qué.- La pesadilla no sale de mi cabeza, me persigue a todas horas. No soy capaz de pensar en otra cosa.

 **Tom:** Cuéntamela.

 **Bill:** No... -Negué con la cabeza enérgicamente.- No me siento preparado...

 **Tom:** Pero si me la cuentas, a lo mejor te sientes mejor al hablarlo en alto.

 **Bill:** Me quedé callado, meditando sus palabras. Al final, me armé de valor y empecé a relatar.- No me habías recordado, de hecho, me llamabas loco y depravado. Yo hacía un último intento de que me recordaras, y parecía que lo había conseguido, pero tú... me habías mentido... y te burlabas de mí, me pegabas por sucio, mentiroso y asqueroso... -No me di cuenta de que lloraba, hasta que una lágrima cayó en mi propio brazo.- Y luego me dejabas tirado en la calle, sin dinero ni ropa, como la sucia perra que soy.

 **Tom:** Le abracé- No eres una sucia perra. Eres mi Bill, mi ángel y MI perra, solo mía y en la cama, cuando lo tienes que ser y cuando me encanta que lo seas. Eso lo primero. Y lo segundo, estoy aquí, tu sueño no es real. Te he recordado y jamás te olvidaré de nuevo. Te quiero y te recuerdo. Y no eres ni sucio, ni mentiroso, ni depravado. Eres el amor hecho persona -el pequeño Bill saltó encima del gran Bill y le empezó a lamer la nariz- Y no se te ocurra insultarte. Que el pequeño Bill que es clavado a ti se ofende -le acaricié.

 **Bill:** Estallé en sollozos y abracé a Tom y al pequeño Bill.- Pasé tanto miedo... era horroroso. -El pequeño Bill se revolvió y se fue, y yo apreté el abrazo a Tom.

 **Tom:** Pero no es real, así que no tengas miedo... -le abracé.

 **Bill:** Lo sé... -Dije aún llorando.- Pero entiende... que pasaron... muchas cosas... -Me sentí fatal al recordar todo lo que ocurrió durante el coma de Tom, y lloré con más fuerza todavía.

 **Tom:** Lo entiendo -le besé- Pero si tienes estos sueños cuéntamelos para que así pueda explicarte porqué son una idiotez -le besé el cuello.

 **Bill:** Resoplé y me sequé las lágrimas.- Me cuesta hablar de ello... No quiero que encima malpienses de mí. -Dije haciendo pucheros y bajando la mirada.

 **Tom:** No voy a malpensar por un sueño irreal. No te preocupes por eso. Tú cuéntame estas cosas, ¿vale?

 **Bill:** Asentí y aparté mi desayuno. Ya no tenía hambre...- Lo siento... Otra vez te lo diré...

 **Tom:** Así me gusta. Y ahora ven. Porque tú no tendrás hambre, pero yo estoy que me lo como todo... -le cogí en brazos y le llevé a la cama.

 **Bill:** Me tumbó y se puso encima de mí. Me miró con cariño y juntó nuestros labios en un beso lento y lleno de amor. Se me aguaron los ojos por ese beso, pero lo disimulé bastante bien.

 **Tom:** Le saqué la camiseta y empecé a lamer y morder de arriba a abajo. Cuando se empalmó y empezó a gemir, le bajé los pantalones y me metí su polla en la boca.

 **Bill:** Me deshice en gemidos y llevé una mano a su pelo. Cuando iba a correrme, tiré de él hacia atrás y junté nuestras bocas en un beso desdesperado. Le abracé y aprovechando su distracción, puse una mano en su culo, casi pidiendo permiso. Pero me pareció estúpido que fuera a dejarme, y quité la mano.

 **Tom:** Le vi poner cara triste y cogí su mano y la volví a poner en mi culo- Si me quitas el pantalón será más sencillo.

 **Bill:** Le miré con los ojos muy abiertos.- ¿En serio puedo? -Pregunté nervioso.

 **Tom:** Me saqué la camiseta. Le hice ponerse encima mío- Fóllame -le dije ronco de excitación.

 **Bill:** Junté nuestros labios otra vez y empecé a dilatarle. Tom gemía y se retorcía bajo mi cuerpo.

 **Tom:** Tardaba mucho. Como si no se atreviera o como si quisiera torturarme- Bill... Ya... -casi grité.

 **Bill:** Dudoso, temiendo dañarle, entré en su cuerpo. Gimió con fuerza y se agarró a las sábanas. Verle gozar de esa manera me hizo recuperar parte de la confianza en mí mismo y me moví con más ímpetu.

 **Tom:** Aaah... Bill... Me encantas... -grité.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y aumenté un poco más la velocidad.- Y tú a mí... Te amo... -Llevé una mano a su entrepierna y le masturbé.

 **Tom:** Eres... enorme... -jadeé sin darme cuenta realmente. Solo estaba sumido en mi propio placer.

 **Bill:** Moví la mano con más brusquedad.- Tú... no te quedas... atrás... -Le besé con intensidad.

 **Tom:** Mas... rápido -grité muerto de placer a punto de correrme.

 **Bill:** Volví a juntar nuestros labios y me moví con todas las fuerzas de mi cuerpo, hasta que nos corrimos a la vez, gritando y gruñendo como animales.

 **Tom:** Me quedé jadeando sin moverme- Tienes que hacerlo más veces... Lo exijo...

 **Bill:** Asentí entre jadeos y me tumbé a su lado.- Cuando... me lo pidas...

 **Tom:** Y cuando tú quieras... -le besé- Estaría demasiado bien que me sueltes sin venir a cuento "Te voy a follar"... -dije más pensando en voz alta que otra cosa.

 **Bill:** Se me escapó una risita y le abracé.- No es que vaya mucho conmigo, pero haré lo que pueda.

 **Tom:** Me reí y me subí encima suyo besándole con cariño- Pero ahora te voy a hacer el amor -le susurré al oído.

 **Bill:** Abrí los ojos muy sorprendido.- ¿Que me vas a qué? -Siempre me quedaba pilladísimo cuando me decía eso.

 **Tom:** Le besé- A hacer el amor -le besé bajando por su pecho y repartiendo besos. Empezó a temblar.

 **Bill:** Respiré hondo, intentando calmarme. Estaba temblando otra vez, como un crío. Volvió a mis labios y me abrazó con fuerza. Creí que me iba a derretir.

 **Tom:** Como ya estaba dilatado, le penetré sin soltar mi abrazo y le empecé a besar.

 **Bill:** Gemí con fuerza y empecé a moverme al ritmo lento pero fuerte que impuso Tom.- Ah... Tom... -Jadeé contra sus labios. Me encantaba decir su nombre mientras lo hacíamos.

 **Tom:** Le empecé a masturbar y en seguida nos corrimos a la vez gritando. Le besé sin salir aún de él- Te quiero.

 **Bill:** Y yo... Muchísimo... -Salió con cuidado de mí y me abrazó.

 **Tom:** Lo sé. Me lo has demostrado con creces... -le besé sonriendo.

 **Bill:** Me puse encima de él y entrelacé nuestros dedos.- No te lo dije, pero... gracias. -Bajé la mirada, un tanto azorado.

 **Tom:** ¿Por qué? -le pregunté sin entender.

 **Bill:** Me incliné y junté nuestras frentes.- Por despertar... Por no rendirte... -Cerré los ojos y respiré hondo, intentando controlar mis emociones. Apreté el agarre de sus manos y le besé.- Gracias por no dejarme solo...

 **Tom:** Te prometí que no lo haría... ¿Sabes? Tengo algunos recuerdos. No recuerdo todo pero era... como una pelea. Y cuando estaba a punto de perder, te oía. No sabía que eras tú, pero te oía... Me pedían que fuera fuerte. Y tú me diste las fuerzas.

 **Bill:** Bajé la cabeza hasta apoyarla en su pecho y dejé que las lágrimas me ganaran y se desprendieran.- Era mi deber. Eres mío, y de nadie más. No pensaba permitir que nadie -enfaticé mucho ese "nadie"- te apartara de mí. Eso solo puedes hacerlo tú....

 **Tom:** No lo haré jamás. No soy tan estúpido... -le abracé- Y no es tu deber. Podrías haberte desentendido. Y sin embargo lo diste todo por mi. El que te tiene que dar las gracias soy yo.

 **Bill:** Le miré fijamente, escandalizado e indignado.- Eres Tom... ya sabes todo lo que eres para mí... Por supuesto que no iba a desentenderme, y no tienes que agradecérmelo. Lo hice porque te quiero.

 **Tom:** Lo sé. Pero no por ello dejo de agradecerte todo lo que te has sacrificado por mi...

 **Bill:** Le acaricié con cariño.- No tienes que agradecerme nada. Por ti haría lo que fuera.

 **Tom:** Pero te has hecho tanto daño por mi... Y aunque sea lo último que haga, juro que vas a estar bien. Te lo prometo.

 **Bill:** Puse un dedo en sus labios.- ¡Shht! Solo te necesito a ti para estar bien. Bastante hiciste con abrir los ojos el otro día.

 **Tom:** Te quiero, enano. Y no te pienso dejar ir nunca.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y le besé.- ¿Tienes planes para esta tarde?

 **Tom:** Cualquiera que implique estar contigo... -le besé.

 **Bill:** Había pensado en llamar a los chicos y ver unas pelis o algo... Si quieres, claro...

 **Tom:** Claro -le sonreí- ¿Pedimos pizza para comer? -le pregunté.

 **Bill:** Negué con la cabeza.- Eso para cenar cuando vengan los chicos. Me apetece cocinar.

 **Tom:** Pues mejor aún. Me encanta tu comida -sonreí al verle tan contento. No sabía cuánto le duraría, pero quería alargarlo lo más que podía.

 **Bill:** El malestar y los recuerdos se lanzaron contra mí, martilleándome con la idea de que no debía sonreír. Me incorporé antes de que Tom lo viera y me vestí con lo primero que pillé.- ¿Me acompañas mientras hago la comida? -//Aunque no lo merezca...//.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué te pasa? -pregunté abrazándole.

 **Bill:** Nada... Solo quiero un abrazo mientras hago la comida. -Respondí intentando ocultar que volvía a estar mal.

 **Tom:** Noté que estaba mal y apreté mi abrazo- Dime qué te pasa para que pueda ayudarte.

 **Bill:** Solo he vuelto a pensar en lo que no debía.- Dije mientras ponía la mesa. -Se pasará, tranquilo.

 **Tom:** No quiero que se pase luego, quiero que se pase ahora. Que me sonrías como hace un rato.

 **Bill:** Y yo también, pero no puedo... -Se me escapó un puchero que por suerte no vio.

 **Tom:** Le bajé la mano por el estómago y le agarré de la polla cuando apartó la comida del fuego y besé su cuello desde detrás.

 **Bill:** Se me escapó un gemido.- Tom, para... vamos a comer...

 **Tom:** No... -se empalmó y le empecé a masturbar.

 **Bill:** Mi respiración se convirtió en jadeos mientras la mano de Tom me acariciaba sin descanso. Llegó un momento en el que ya no pude protestar más.- Oh, joder...

 **Tom:** Anduve un poco hacia atrás y le hice sentarse sobre mi. Sin dejar de besar su cuello, seguí masturbando hasta que se corrió en mi mano.

 **Bill:** Cerré los ojos y me quedé recostado sobre él, recuperando el aire.- ¿Por qué lo has hecho? Ahora estás pringoso...

 **Tom:** Porque me encanta que me pringues... -sonreí de lado.

 **Bill:** Qué guarro eres a veces, Tom... -Dije con una risita. Sólo él conseguía animarme con un par de palabras tontas.

 **Tom:** Sabes que puedo ser muy guarro... Y te encanta -le besé.

 **Bill:** Me encanta cualquier cosa que seas, Tom... -Dije mientras recuperaba la respiración.- Mientras seas Tom, yo soy feliz.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Vamos a comer, anda.

 **Bill:** Vale, vamos... -Dije sonriendo. Tom se limpió la mano y empezamos a comer en silencio.

 **Tom:** Princesa, entiendo que cada día cocines mejor porque la comida quiera saber igual que tú, pero deja de intentarlo. Tú estás más bueno...

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Pobre comida... Vas a deprimirla...

 **Tom:** Que se joda y acepte la realidad.

 **Bill:** Volví a reír.- En serio, pobre comida... Mejor nos la comemos ya, ¿no crees? - pregunté con una gran sonrisa.

 **Tom:** Cómo se nota que soy irresistible y me miras a mi en lugar de al plato -se dio cuenta de que yo ya había acabado.

 **Bill:** Me quedé boquiabierto.- Si quieres, ve al sofá en lo que acabo de comer.

 **Tom:** ¿Y alejarme de ti? Ni de coña. De mi no te libras tan fácilmente.

 **Bill:** Seguí comiendo.- No pretendo alejarte de mí. Es lo último que quiero... -Volvió la tristeza, pero esta vez pude contenerme.

 **Tom:** Lo sé. Pero he conseguido que te abraces a mi más fuerte... -sonreí.

 **Bill:** Para eso no necesitas decir cosas así. Me encanta abrazarte.

 **Tom:** Le besé y llamaron a la puerta. Me empecé a reír- Vamos a vestirnos a no ser que quieras recibirlos así.

 **Bill:** Me reí yo también.- Sí, mejor que nos vistamos... no quiero dar el espectáculo. -Fui a buscar algo decente que ponerme y mientras se cambiaba Tom, abrí la puerta.

 **Tom:** Salí y Anna me dio un abrazo que casi me ahoga- Hey, enana, me vas a ahogar.

 **Bill:** Salí con todos y vi a Anna medio ahogando a Tom.- Eh, mira a ver, no me le ahogues que acabo de recuperarle... -Tom se rió y logró que Anna le soltara.

 **Tom:** Pero cuando se alejó fue Franny quien se lanzó a abrazarme y no me quiso soltar.- Mi madre no ha podido venir, porque está con gripe y le preocupaba contagiarte porque le daba miedo que te sentara peor que al resto, pero me ha dicho que en cuanto se recupere, no te libras de ella -dijo al separarse. Sonreí.

-Dale muchísimos besos y dile que muero de ganas de verla, que me da igual que esté mala, que voy a ir. 

-Ya se la imaginado que dirías eso, ha dicho que ni se te ocurra, que le da miedo que te pongas mal, y que se jode ella y te jodes tú y os esperás... Bueno, no con esas palabras, pero así, en resumen -me reí, cediendo y me fui a sentar con Bill, que se había ocupado de llenar la mesa de cervezas, palomitas, patatas, bollos y chuches para todos.

 **Bill:** Cogí una cerveza para mí y otra para Tom y me senté en sus piernas. Mientras, todos se fueron acoplando en el sofá. 

-¿Qué peli vamos a ver? 

-No sé, lo que queráis. 

-Yo ya sabéis que veo cualquiera, así que elegid vosotros. -Me desentendí.

 **Tom:** Al final decidieron poner una de acción un poco aburrida. Nos pasamos toda la peli haciendo el tonto, nadie se enteró de nada.

 **Bill:** Me adueñé de los Skittles y me entretuve vaciando el cuenco mientras los demás hablaban.

-¿Y los Skittles? -Pregunó Franny de repente. 

-¿Os los habéis comido ya? -Pregunté con fingida indignación. 

-Joder, princesa, no nos habremos dado cuenta, no te enfades. -Me reí. 

-No pasa nada... Además hay más cosas para comer...

 **Tom:** Me fijé en lo que hizo y le dije al oído- Te he pillado.

 **Bill:** Se me escapó una risita traviesa.- Si no te chivas, los compartiré contigo... ¿quieres? -Le pregunté yo en voz baja.

 **Tom:** Sonreí- Lo veo... Destruyamos las pruebas del delito.

 **Bill:** Claro... Pero rápido, que si no nos pillan. -Y empezamos a comer los caramelos sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Cuando ya no quedaban dejamos el cuenco en la mesa y nos empezamos a despollar- ¿De qué os reís? -dijo Anna.

\- De nada... -contesté- ¿Y si me chivo? -le dije a Bill al oído.

 **Bill:** Te mato. -Le dije al oído.- He compartido mi tesoro contigo... No me traiciones ahora, capullo. -Susurré con fingida indignación.

 **Tom:** Le besé riéndome- ¿Qué me harás para que no me chive?

 **Bill:** ¿Y si te follo esta noche? ¿Te chivarás si te prometo hacerlo? -Me miró con cara de "me lo estoy pensando".- Si no dices nada, esta noche vendrá cierto policía sexy a visitarte...

 **Tom:** Sentí una punzada en la polla y sonreí con cara de vicio- ¿Y qué me hará el policía?

 **Bill:** Te comerá y luego te follará muy fuerte, como un bestia. Tal como te gusta a ti... -Le susurré. Entonces me di cuenta de que los chicos intentaban escucharnos, y se me escapó otra risita.

 **Tom:** Se restregó un poco contra mi polla y me salió un gemido. Todos se despollaron- ¿Princesa, qué clase de guarradas le estás diciendo a Tom? -preguntó Georg.

 **Bill:** Las que le gusta oír. -Repliqué con cara de chulo y volvieron a reírse.

 **Tom:** Mira cómo lo has dejado... -me señaló a mi el cabrón de Gustav y yo, que en esos momentos no podía hilar más de dos palabras, no fui capaz de contestarle.

 **Bill:** Volví a reírme. 

-Juro que yo no he sido. 

-¿Entonces? -Preguntó Patrick entre risas. 

-Ha sido su mente sucia, que se ha imaginado cosas que no son. -Volvieron a reírse. 

-Tom... vuelve a la tierra... Que ahora no puedo llamar a la policía. -Susurré en su oído.

 **Tom:** Reaccioné y dije- Hijos de puta... -se me despollaron.

 **Bill:** Le abracé con fuerza y apoyé la cabeza en su hombro. Se me cerraban los ojos.

 **Tom:** De un momento a otro, le noté dormido apoyado en mi pecho.


	3. Los nervios a flor de piel

**Bill:** La pastilla de la depresión me había dejado muerto. Al rato, me desperté. Creo que no me habían visto dormido. Miré la hora y vi lo tarde que era. 

-¿Os quedáis a cenar? -Pregunté. Tom se sobresaltó un poquito al oírme hablar.

 **Tom:** Sí -dijeron.

-Vamos a pedir pizzas -cogí el teléfono y llamé.

 **Bill:** Volví a apoyarme contra Tom.- Estoy un poco cansado... -Le dije en un susurro.

 **Tom:** ¿Quieres irte a dormir y yo echo a estos? -pregunté.

 **Bill:** No, no... no te preocupes. Cenamos y si sigo cansado, se lo decimos y que se vayan, ¿vale?

 **Tom:** Vale -seguimos entre coñas y llegaron las pizzas. Bill pareció despejarse.

 **Bill:** Acabé más animado, pero la pastilla era mortal, y acabé durmiéndome otra vez en los brazos de Tom.

 **Tom:** Me parece que esta noche no hay polvo... -les dije y se rieron- Anda, vamos a dejarle dormir -asintieron. Se despidieron y se fueron. Cogí a Bill en brazos y le llevé a la cama. Le desnudé y le puse el pijama. Fui a ponérmelo yo también.

 **Bill:** Esa noche tuve otra pesadilla. Me desperté llorando, muy sobresaltado, pero no grité. Tom dormía a mi lado y me abrazaba de la cintura. Sin dejar de llorar, pegué mis espalda a su pecho y me preparé para otra noche en vela.

 **Tom:** Me desperté porque tenía ganas de mear y vi a Bill llorando- ¿Que te pasa? ¿Otra pesadilla? -asintió y le apreté más a mi- Cuenta...

 **Bill:** Me tapé la cara con las manos.- Estaba solo en casa... y venía el banquero viejo y... -Sollocé con fuerza.- Y yo luego estaba... sucio... y tú no me... no me querías cerca...

 **Tom:** No estás sucio amor -le besé- Y no te preocupes por el viejo, que yo me voy a encargar de él. Y no va a venir a hacerte nada. Y de todo lo que has dicho, lo más absurdo de todo es lo de que yo te quiera lejos.

 **Bill:** Apreté aún más el abrazo. Le necesitaba.- Lo siento, yo no... -No fui capaz de seguir hablando.

 **Tom:** No lo sientas, no es tu culpa -le acaricié y le abracé con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Sí lo es... Todo fue mi culpa. -Dije todavía llorando.

 **Tom:** No has tenido culpa de nada, no digas tonterías.

 **Bill:** Sí lo fue... -Dije contra su pecho. Estaba más tranquilo, pero no había dejado de llorar y estaba temblando.- Vamos a dormir... Mañana tengo clase...

 **Tom:** No lo fue -me senté y le acomodé sobre mi pecho- Descansa.

 **Bill:** Me separé de él y me miró con una ceja alzada.- Túmbate... -Me hizo caso y le abracé. Seguía temblando.- Buenas noches.

 **Tom:** Puse el despertador y me quedé despierto hasta asegurarme que se calmaba y se dormía.

 **Bill:** Me desperté cuando sonó la alarma y vi a Tom aún dormido, con algunas ojeras. Me levanté en silencio y me preparé. Antes de irme, le dejé una nota en la almohada: "Me he ido a clase ya. Descansa y te veo a la salida. Te quiero".

 **Tom:** Me desperté y vi una nota. No había dormido más que un par de horas y Bill ya no estaba //Me cago en la puta// Desayuné y me fui al banco. La cajera se puso blanca

-Buenas, hace unos días mi marido vino a hacer un cambio del límite de dinero que se puede sacar en su cuenta y quiero saber quién llevó el trámite. 

-N-no le puedo dar es-sa información. 

-¿Sabes quién soy? -asintió.

-Pues hazlo -dije con amenaza implícita. Asintió.

-Pase, está en el despacho -asentí y entré. Me vio y se puso pálido.

-Hola -me senté sin ser invitado.

-¿Qué desea? 

-¿Cómo le permitió a mi marido quitar el límite de su cuenta? -me encendí un cigarro. Empezó a sudar.

-C-con el procedimiento habitual -exhalé el humo.

-Y dígame... ¿es violar el procedimiento habitual? 

-Yo n-no le violé. Él accedió -me entró la ira pero me controlé.

-Le espero en veinte minutos en el aparcamiento del centro comercial -ahí había aparcado mi coche- Por su bien, vaya... -me fui dando un portazo. Veinte minutos después llegó acojonado. Le pegué un puñetazo en el estómago y lo metí en mi maletero. Le dejé en el sótano de la otra casa y me fui dando un paseo a recoger a Bill, que había ido con su Audi a clase.

 **Bill:** Todos me avasallaron con preguntas sobre el viaje, y tuve un pequeño ataque depresivo, pero pude controlarme. Al salir de clase, vi a Tom esperando junto a mi Audi y eché casi a correr. Llegué a su lado y le abracé con fuerza.- Hola...

 **Tom:** Correspondí a su abrazo- Siento haberme dormido. ¿Cómo has estado?

 **Bill:** No te disculpes, idiota... Bueno, bien, pero te he echado de menos. -Fingí un puchero.- ¿Tú qué has hecho hoy?

 **Tom:** Trabajar. Tenía un asunto pendiente -le besé- Me alegro de que hayas estado bien. He pensado que cuando no tenga que trabajar puedo acompañarte a clase y meterme contigo.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué asunto tenías pendiente? -Pregunté frunciendo el ceño. Me daba mala espina.- Y lo de acompañarme me parece bien, si tú realmente quieres...

 **Tom:** Puse mala cara- He ido a por el cabrón que te hizo daño... -dije sin querer decirlo directamente- Y me encantaría ir a clase contigo.

 **Bill:** ¿A por el del banco? -Pregunté con voz temblorosa. Me puse nervioso solo de recordarle.

 **Tom:** Sí, cálmate -le abracé.

 **Bill:** Suspiré contra su cuello y le dio un escalofrío. Se me vino una idea muy extraña a la cabeza, pero cuanto más lo pensaba, mejor me parecía. Al final no pude evitar preguntarle.- ¿Voy a poder ir contigo algún día?

 **Tom:** Si no te va a hacer daño ir, sí -suspiré y le abracé- Pero sobre todo calma.

 **Bill:** Te prometo que no me va a hacer daño... -Dije un poco más tranquilo.- Y si en algún momento me sintiera mal, siempre puedo irme casa...

 **Tom:** Vale -le besé aliviado al verle más tranquilo- Pero no me denuncies... Hay un policía muy sexy que me tiene muchas ganas y está deseando tener un motivo para detenerme y quedarse a solas conmigo... Quién sabe lo que me haría...-le miré con vicio.

 **Bill:** Solté una risita traviesa.- Vamos a casa... yo te esconderé del policía. -Le besé de forma muy sucia y me subí al coche.

 **Tom:** ¿Seguro que no me vas a delatar? -pregunté sonriendo de lado y montándome en el copiloto.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- ¿Yo? Ni loco. Eres muy ingenuo si crees que voy a consentir que un policía sexy se arrime a ti...

 **Tom:** A no ser que seas un policía secreto buscando pruebas...

 **Bill:** Me reí.- No tengo tiempo suficiente para ser yo, como para encima ser un policía secreto... -Llegamos a casa.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Pues me han llegado rumores... -me saqué la camiseta y me metí al cuarto esperando que viniera detrás.

 **Bill:** Aguanté mis ganas de abrazarle por detrás y comérmele a besos y me puse el traje de policía.- ¡Kaulitz! -Grité a Tom y pegó un bote, sobresaltado. Me miró con la mandíbula en el suelo.

 **Tom:** Lo sabía -dije cuando pude articular palabra.

 **Bill:** Ha cometido un grave error al dejar solo a su esposo... Solo ha facilitado la tarea de secuestrarle en lo que yo me encargo de usted. -Dije mientras me acercaba a él con porte insinuante.

 **Tom:** ¿Cómo que encargarte de mi? -fingí seriedad.

 **Bill:** Ha sido detenido. Ahora es mi deber interrogarle, registrarle, condenarle y ejecutar dicha condena. ¿Algo que objetar antes de que se inicie el proceso?

 **Tom:** Que soy inocente. Se arrepentirá de esto... -sonreí de lado.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Ya lo veremos... -Antes de que respondiera, le até a la cama.

 **Tom:** Los pantalones me empezaban a sobrar. Bill se lanzó a mi cuello.

 **Bill:** Le bajé los pantalones.- ¿Seguro que no tiene nada que decir?

 **Tom:** Que me coma la polla -solté por si colaba.

 **Bill:** Mala respuesta... -Puse cara de capullo.- Ahora, por listo, no lo haré. ¿Algo que confesar?

 **Tom:** No conseguirá ninguna confesión mía... -dije totalmente desesperado. Le vi sacar la porra.

 **Bill:** Moví la porra por su cuerpo, acariciando.- Si no dice nada... le meto la porra por el culo sin lubricante. -Amenacé. Aunque ni de coña lo haría.

 **Tom:** //¿Está de coña, no?//- Ni se le ocurra, madero.

 **Bill:** ¿No me crees capaz? -Antes de que respondiera, le pringué el cuello de nata y lo lamí.

 **Tom:** Aaah -gemí- No... //O eso espero//.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Te vas a salvar hoy... pero porque estoy de buenas. -Y le metí el primer dedo.

 **Tom:** Aaah -grité como un desesperado sin ser capaz de hilar más de dos pensamientos.

 **Bill:** Su condena es ser follado con fuerza... y voy a hacer efectiva esa condena... vaya que sí... -Metí un segundo dedo.

 **Tom:** Aaah... Más... -pedí. Me estaba poniendo demasiado.

 **Bill:** Le di un golpe suave con la porra.- No suplique. Si lo hace, me detendré.

 **Tom:** Me limité a asentir y a gemir. El muy cabrón me estaba torturando.

 **Bill:** Vi que empezaba a chorrear.- ¿Te correrás sin que te toque, Tom?

 **Tom:** No lo sé... -me estaba desesperando y encima si le decía queme follara, paraba.

 **Bill:** Junté nuestras bocas de forma sucia y mis dedos le penetraron con más intensidad. Quería probar si se correría solo con mis dedos.

 **Tom:** Bill... -grité reventando. Me quedé jadeando.

 **Bill:** Le sonreí con chulería y sin darle tiempo a recuperarse, entré a saco en su cuerpo. Se deshizo en gemidos y si no callaba, yo iba a reventar.- Oh, Tom... estás... muy estrecho...

 **Tom:** Bill... más rápido -y paró- Ahh -le miré sin entender.

 **Bill:** Te dije que si suplicabas, paraba. -E hice el amago de salir de su cuerpo. Obviamente no iba a hacerlo, pero quería ver su reacción.

 **Tom:** ¡No! -grité e intenté en vano soltar mis manos para evitarlo.

 **Bill:** Te dije que pararía... -La saqué poco a poco, hasta que solo la punta quedó dentro. Intentó inmovilizarme con las piernas, pero no le dejé.

 **Tom:** No, Bill, cabrón -dije desesperado.

 **Bill:** Sonreí con superioridad y me dejé caer, entrando de golpe en él. No pude evitar gritar al sentir su estrechez rodearme tan de repente. Estaba a puntito... Le agarré la polla y empecé a masturbarle.

 **Tom:** Empecé a gritar volviéndome loco y de repente pegó en mi próstata y me corrí con un sonoro estruendo.

 **Bill:** Su grito me destrozó los tímpanos y me excitó muchísimo. Apretó el culo justo cuando embestía otra vez y su presión me hizo explotar. Me corrí gritando como un animal y luego me desplomé en la cama junto a él.

 **Tom:** Me quedé jadeando- Princesa... ¿Me sueltas ya?

 **Bill:** ¡Oh, cielos, lo siento! -Me incorporé en el acto y solté las esposas. Por suerte, no se había hecho ninguna marca. Aun así, le besé con mimo las muñecas y volví a tumbarme.

 **Tom:** Eres un capullo... Me encantas, pero eres un capullo -se rió y me miró con chulería.

 **Bill:** Me voy a olvidar del "eres un capullo" y me voy a quedar con el "me encanta cómo me follas." -Tergiversé por completo sus palabras, pero era tan gracioso ver su cara de enfadado...

 **Tom:** Yo no he dicho eso //Lo he pensado, pero no lo he dicho//.

 **Bill:** Pero se sobreentendía por el contexto. -Repliqué con chulería.

 **Tom:** Me callé porque llevaba razón y tenía las de perder y se empezó a despollar de mi.

 **Bill:** Cuando se me pasó la risa, le besé y le abracé.- ¿Comemos algo?

 **Tom:** Vamos -sonreí al verle así de bien y me abracé por detrás. Pasando por el salón le empujé al sofá y me subí encima empezando a besarle- Tú solo te has corrido una vez.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Con una vez tengo suficiente...

 **Tom:** Pero yo no... -le até las manos a la espalda y empecé a comerle la polla con lentitud sin que él pudiera acrecentar mi ritmo. Se empalmó en seguida.

 **Bill:** Sentí como mi miembro llenaba su boca y tuvo que sacárselo.- Tom... no pares. -Me miró con una sonrisita sarcástica y volvió a meterse mi polla en la boca.

 **Tom:** Si suplicas, pararé. Y cuanto más grites más rápido iré -sonreí con algo de malicia y me volví a meter su polla a la boca.

 **Bill:** Grité al sentir otra vez su boca rodeando mi pene y aceleró un poco. Empecé a retorcerme, buscando mayor velocidad, pero no me hizo caso. Volví a gemir y fue un poquito más deprisa.

 **Tom:** Cuando gemía aumentaba la velocidad y llegó un punto que se dio cuenta y no dejó de gemir. Noté que estaba a punto de correrse porque más que gemir gritaba y cumpliendo mi promesa, aumenté la velocidad hasta que se corrió en mi boca. Subí y mientras él jadeaba le besé muy sucio. Puse mis dedos en sus labios y le susurré al oído- Chupa.

 **Bill:** Me estremecí de excitación con su voz en mi oído, y obedecí como un autómata. Los empapé bien con mi saliva, jugueteando con ellos en mi boca e imaginando todo lo que me iba a hacer con ellos.

 **Tom:** Se volvió a empalmar y cuando tenía los dedos bien mojados le empecé a dilatar. Él seguía atado. Notaba que se quería tocar y no podía y sonreí de lado- Pensándolo bien, suplícame un poco -dije metiendo un segundo dedo y jugando con mis dedos dentro de él. Llevaba rato empalmado y estaba ansioso por follarle, pero antes le iba a hacer sufrir un poco.

 **Bill:** Ah... Tom... -Necesitaba que me follara ya.- Por favor, entra ya... Fóllame fuerte, Tom..

 **Tom:** Metí el tercer dedo y le besé sonriendo- Un poco más...

 **Bill:** Joder, Tom... Métemela ya... Fóllame... -Supliqué cuando se separó de mí. Volvió a besarme y yo empecé a chorrear.

 **Tom:** Al notarle chorrear, le penetré con fuerza y agarré su polla con la mano. Yo también estaba chorreando de excitación, así que no tardamos mucho. Le penetraba con mucha fuerza y le masturbaba al ritmo de mis embestidas.

 **Bill:** Sentía que me ahogaba en mi propio placer. Era una sensación tan brutal, que no lo aguanté mucho más. Me corrí gritando el nombre de mi marido y cerré las piernas, estrechándome.

 **Tom:** Al notarle cerrar las piernas, reventé de golpe con un grito. Le desaté las manos y le masajeé las muñecas besándole con amor. Cuando me separé dejando de jadear, le dije- Ya podemos comer.

 **Bill:** Me reí y me fui a limpiar y a por ropa.- Así da gusto volver a casa...

 **Tom:** Me reí y al pasar a su lado le di un azote. Se puso rojo- Hoy cocino yo -dije contento.

 **Bill:** Sonreí.- Perfecto. -Y me senté en una silla a mirarle. Apareció Bill junior y se me subió a las piernas. Me puse a acariciarle y a hablar con él.- Hola, chiquitín... Estás mimoso hoy, ¿eh? ¿Te gusta que te mimen?

 **Tom:** Le encanta. Ya dije que sois iguales -dije poniendo agua a hervir.

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado.- Pero es muy tranquilo... yo no soy así. ¿o sí lo soy? -Pregunté curioso. -¿Qué vas a hacer de comer?

 **Tom:** Eso es verdad, tú eres más nervioso. Pero igual de dormilón -se puso rojo. Empecé a rayar queso y a freír bacon.

 **Bill:** Eh, ¡no me ignores! -Fingí indignarme. -¿Qué estás preparando?

 **Tom:** Pasta con salsa de queso parmesano y bacon -dije con algo de chulería. Lo cierto es que era la primera vez que hacía, pero cuando la vi por la tele parecía fácil. Solo había que hervir pasta y calentar en la sartén bacon. ¿Qué podía salir mal?

 **Bill:** Oh, qué rico suena. ¿Tú vas a querer un poco, pequeño Bill? -Me miró fijamente y bostezó. No pude evitar reírme.

 **Tom:** ¿De qué te ríes? -me giré a mirarle mientras dejaba que la pasta se cociera.

 **Bill:** De que al pequeño Bill parece no entusiasmarle tu pasta. Cuando le he invitado, ha bostezado. Y ahora es una bolita, mira qué lindo. -Respondí sin dejar de mirar al gato.

 **Tom:** Sonreí al verles- Sois las dos cosas más adorables del mundo -volqué la pasta en un bol con agujeros y la eché en la sartén con el bacon y el queso y revolví. Había hecho en cantidades industriales así que no haría falta segundo plato.

 **Bill:** Madre mía... ¿Es que piensas invitar a alguien a comer o algo? -Pregunté al ver toda la comida que había hecho.

 **Tom:** Pretendo engordarte para comerte -bromeé- Soy el lobo feroz -me acerqué y le mordí el cuello.

 **Bill:** Aah -Gemí sin querer. Bill junior de revolvió y se fue de la cocina.- Pues primero cómete la pasta, y luego ya si eso a mí.

 **Tom:** Luego el insaciable soy yo -me reí- Princesa, hasta el sexgott tiene que descansar un poco -se puso rojo.

 **Bill:** No pensaba en eso... Pensaba en tumbarnos en la cama y que me mimaras un poco. No es necesario follar siempre. -Dije empezando a comer. Estaba delicioso.

 **Tom:** Le besé- Lo pienso hacer -dije comiendo yo también- No soy tan mal cocinero...

 **Bill:** La verdad, no... Al final vas a sustituirme la próxima vez que me rompa el pie sin temer envenenarnos. -Dije de broma.

 **Tom:** Me reí- ¿La próxima vez? -levanté la ceja.

 **Bill:** Estás hablando conmigo, Tom. -Dije sonriendo de lado y se rió.

 **Tom:** Me encanta tu torpeza. Te hace especialmente adorable -de repente nos giramos al oír un ruido. El pequeño Bill se había chocado con la puerta. Me empecé a reír.

 **Bill:** ¡No te rías! Pobrecito... -Me levanté de sus piernas y fui a mimar al gato, que soltaba maulliditos lastimeros. Qué penita daba...

 **Tom:** Lo acariciamos hasta que empezó a ronronear- Sois clavados.

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado.- Solo le queda hacerse grande... Aún es un bebito.

 **Tom:** Y tú también eres un bebé -dije para picarle.

 **Bill:** Vete a la mierda. -Respondí medio picado. Me levanté y me senté a terminar de comer.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Estás precioso cuando te enfadas.

 **Bill:** No vas a conseguir que se me pase el enfado con un piropo. -Dije fingiendo molestia y sin parar de comer.

 **Tom:** No era un piropo. Recalcaba la realidad. Eres perfecto, tienes talento, belleza y eres demasiado bueno en la cama. No podría haber elegido a un marido mejor -dije sabiendo que estaba fingiendo la molestia para que le piropeara más.

 **Bill:** Le miré con una ceja alzada, masticando lo último que me quedaba de pasta.- Bueno... pues como soy tan perfecto... esto no se mantiene solo, ¿sabes? Así que... podrías darme tu comida, ¿no? -Le saqué la lengua.

 **Tom:** Le puse mi plato delante- Toma.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Gracias, amor. -me comí su pasta también.

 **Tom:** Me reí yo también. Pensaba que estaba de coña, pero me dio igual dársela. Se le veía demasiado contento como para que me arrepintiera. Cuando acabó de comer, me sacó la lengua- ¿Hoy tienes algo que hacer?

 **Bill:** La verdad, no. Había pensado en vaguear... ¿Hay algo que quieras hacer? -Fui al salón y puse la tele. Justo estaban dado la noticia de una pobre chica violada. Me sentí fatal al ver eso.- Tom... Ya se me ha ocurrido un plan para hoy...

 **Tom:** Apagué la tele corriendo- ¿Cual? -dije preocupado.

 **Bill:** Ir a ver al viejo ese....

 **Tom:** ¿Estás seguro? -le acaricié y asintió convencido- Vale... ¿Nos vestimos?

 **Bill:** Sí, vamos... -Le di la mano y fui a la habitación a que pudiéramos vestirnos.

 **Tom:** Me vestí con lo primero que pillé y esperé a que Bill se vistiera. Me monté en mi Cadillac y llegamos a la casa. Bajamos al sótano. No sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer, pero hice lo que normalmente haría. Abrí la puerta con fuerza- ¡Levántate! -grité. Bill dio un respingo a mi lado. El cerdo ese estaba atado y amordazado delante mío y se levantó temblando. Se había cagado encima- Serás cerdo... -le rajé las cuerdas con mi navaja y fui a por una manguera que tenía la suficiente presión como para hacer daño- Desnúdate -le ordené- Por favor... -suplicó- ¡Desnúdate! -le grité y me hizo caso. Cuando se quitó la ropa asquerosa, le apunté con la manguera encendida. Se estampó contra la pared y gritó. Apagué la manguera- Así paliaba un poco el mal olor. Ahora podemos empezar -me giré hacia Bill- ¿Qué hacemos?

 **Bill:** Me quedé pensativo, hasta que vi una gruesa barra de hierro en el suelo. Con el odio hirviendo en mi interior, la cogí. Me giré al banquero. 

-Ponte a cuatro patas, precioso. -Sonreí con todo mi desprecio, recordando que él mismo me había dicho eso. 

-No, por favor... -Le golpeé con la barra en la espalda y gritó de dolor. 

-¡Hazlo, gilipollas! -Me obedeció. Puse la barra en su boca. 

-Chupa. Pero chupa con ganas, enséñanos lo mucho que te gusta chupar. -Iba repitiendo sus palabras una por una. Él, llorando, obedeció. -Eso es... -Saqué la barra de su boca de golpe, haciendo que varios de sus dientes cayeran al suelo. 

-No me hagas más, lo siento, de verdad... -

Por más que supliques, no voy a parar. Ponte de espaldas a nosotros. Queremos ver tu precioso culito. -La rabia me dominaba, ni siquiera había visto la cara de flipado de Tom. Tuve que pegar al tío otra vez con la barra, pero al final me hizo caso.- Y ahora... grita, perra. -Y le penetré a lo burro con el hierro.

 **Tom:** Abracé a Bill por detrás al suponer que era lo mismo que le había dicho ese bastardo, hasta que se cansó de la barra. Le besé el cuello para darle cariño y me aparté un poco. Pasé una cuerda por la viga del techo. El cerdo ese estaba llorando boca abajo. Le até las manos con la cuerda a la espalda y tiré de la cuerda hasta dejarlo colgado en el aire con los brazos totalmente fuera de su sitio. El muy cerdo gritaba y lloraba. Le hablé con cinismo- Esto que te he hecho es una obra de arte. Es una tortura medieval. La llaman el péndulo, ¿sabes porqué? -negó con la cabeza- Porque la gente colgada parece uno -le empujé un poco para que se balanceara y aumentar su dolor y volvió a gritar y a suplicar. Lo dejé ahí atado.

 **Bill:** En cuanto le vi colgando, me relajé un poco. Me di cuenta de que estaba sangrando, seguramente por lo que le había hecho con la barra. Ver toda esa sangre me mareó, así que me fui hacia arriba.- Tom... Voy fuera un poquito, ¿vale?

 **Tom:** Me giré y le acaricié- Te acompaño -le dije con cariño y me giré hacia el cerdo ese con odio- Y tú disfruta de la soledad, la echarás de menos cuando vuelva... -le agarré de la cintura a Bill y salimos fuera de la casa- ¿Te encuentras bien, amor?

 **Bill:** Asentí y le abracé.- Había mucha sangre y olía muy mal. Me estaba mareando un poquito. Pero no pasa nada, estoy bien.

 **Tom:** Le correspondí al abrazo- Cualquier cosa que quieras hacer me avisas y lo hacemos, ¿vale?

 **Bill:** Me reí.- ¿Y si te digo que quiero follar? -Le pregunté sonriendo de lado.

 **Tom:** Te diría que sí -sonreí de lado.

 **Bill:** Me reí otra vez y le besé con cariño.- Luego...

 **Tom:** Cuando quieras... -le acaricié la cabeza- ¿Quieres algo de comer o algo?

 **Bill:** No... -Dije en voz baja.- Si no, seguramente vomite.

 **Tom:** Pues tranquilo. ¿Quieres que nos vayamos a casa?

 **Bill:** Miré la hora. -Será mejor que sí... Mañana tengo clases.

 **Tom:** Vale. Un momento, no entres si no quieres -le dije esperando a que decidiera entrar o no.

 **Bill:** Te espero en el coche, ¿vale? -Le cogí las llaves del Cadillac y me subí al asiento del copiloto.

 **Tom:** Vale -bajé un momento. Corté la cuerda y se comió el suelo. Le puse los brazos en su sitio para hacerle sufrir un poco más por hoy y le até bien con cadenas para que no pudiera escapar. Me lavé las manos y volví con Bill.

 **Bill:** Se subió al coche y le di las llaves. Volvimos a casa en silencio, yo iba casi dormido.

 **Tom:** No sabía si estaba del todo dormido o no, pero cuando aparqué le llevé a la cama en brazos y le puse el pijama. Le dejé tapado y me di cuenta de que se estaba haciendo el dormido porque estaba sonriendo- ¿Haciéndote el dormido, princesa?

 **Bill:** Te pones muy mimoso cuando estoy dormido... Solo quería que me mimaras un poquito. -Dije con voz inocente.

 **Tom:** Me reí- ¿Cómo sabes que me pongo mimoso si estás dormido? -le besé.

 **Bill:** Porque cuando me despierto estoy en pijama y arropado... -Expliqué con una gran sonrisa.

 **Tom:** Sonreí- Pues ya has descubierto el secreto. Ahora tendré que matarte -le empecé a besar para que viera que estaba de broma.

 **Bill:** Correspondí a sus besos y le abracé con fuerza.- No vas a matarme... Porque antes te comeré yo. -Y le besé otra vez.

 **Tom:** Me aparté sonriendo- ¿Me dejas a mi también ponerme el pijama?

 **Bill:** Claro... -Dije con una risita.- Pero si vuelves pronto, eh...

 **Tom:** Me reí- No me voy a ir a ningún lado -me quedé en calzoncillos sin moverme del sitio y me puse el pantalón de chandal. Me tumbé a su lado y le abracé- Ya estoy.

 **Bill:** Le abracé riéndome y le besé.- Gracias, Tom...

 **Tom:** ¿Por qué? -no le entendía.

 **Bill:** Por traerme a la cama. -Dije sonriendo y se rió.

 **Tom:** Siempre que te quedes dormido o que finjas estarlo, lo haré -dije cuando paré de reír.

 **Bill:** No pude evitar reírme yo también.- Me parece perfecto. -Me tumbé sobre su pecho.- Buenas noches...

 **Tom:** Buenas noches -en seguida se quedó dormido. Por la mañana sonó el despertador y me dispuse a acompañarle a clase- Bill, despierta -le zarandeé un poquito.

 **Bill:** No quiero... -Me di la vuelta y me tapé con las sábanas.

 **Tom:** ¿Me vas a hacer ir a clase solo? -pregunté.

 **Bill:** Saqué la cabeza y le miré sorprendido.- ¿Vas a ir?

 **Tom:** Claro, te dije que iría a clase contigo a no ser que tuviera trabajo o que tú no quieras mi presencia.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y me levanté.- Venga, vamos a prepararnos...

 **Tom:** Me vestí y me fui a preparar café.

 **Bill:** Me fui al baño a peinarme y encontré mi maquillaje en un armario. Me quedé mirándolo y recordando lo mucho que me gustaba el resultado. Lo cogí y me quedé con ello en la mano, con ganas de maquillarme.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué te pasa? -entré a buscarle.

 **Bill:** Que tengo ganas de maquillarme... -Dije en voz baja. Por primera vez, detesté mi pelo rubio.

 **Tom:** Pues hazlo. Te quedaría bien.

 **Bill:** Con el pelo rubio no queda bien. Ya lo probé. -Se me escapó un puchero.

 **Tom:** Sí queda bien. Si te pintas de negro queda bien. Ya verás.

 **Bill:** Volví a guardar el maquillaje.- Ya lo veré. ¿Vamos a clase?

 **Tom:** Vamos a desayunar -sonreí y le saqué del baño.

 **Bill:** Fuimos a clase y pasamos la mañana con los chicos. Llegó la hora de canto, y lo hice fatal. El profesor intentó que me sintiera mejor, pero no lo logró. Me senté en mi sitio y me tapé la cara con las manos.

 **Tom:** Amor, tranquilo -le dije saliendo fuera de la clase, cuando acababa de tocar el timbre, pero de repente empezó a gritarme.

 **Bill:** ¡NO PUEDO ESTAR TRANQUILO! ESTO ERA LO ÚNICO QUE SABÍA HACER, Y HASTA EN ESTO LA CAGO. -Estallé. Sabía que en realidad no era para tanto, pero los nervios y la depresión fueron una mezcla horrible e incontenible.

 **Tom:** Cálmate, que no es para tanto -y me echó en cara cosas que no debería haberme echado en cara.

 **Bill:** ¡Claro que lo es! No he podido centrarme en estudiar, y todo porque tuviste que largarte y meterte en una puta pelea que estaba más que claro que no ganarías. ¿Y quién pagó? El gilipollas de Bill, como siempre. -//Te estás pasando, Bill... Cállate.//- Tú no has tenido que fingir que todo iba bien cuando tu marido no te recordaba. -Le di la espalda. Grave error.

 **Tom:** Le pegué un puñetazo en la espalda y se cayó al suelo de boca. Se levantó corriendo y se lanzó contra mi.

 **Bill:** Le pegué con todas mis fuerzas, intentando que se separara de mí.- ¿Así es como peleas ahora, eh? ¿Atacando por la espalda?

 **Tom:** Al menos yo no te echo mierda a la puta cara -grité. Nos estábamos pasando demasiado con las hostias. Nunca nos habíamos pegado así. Anna nos intentó separar pero acabo de culo en el suelo de un empujón que ni siquiera sé quién se lo dio de los dos. La gente estaba flipando demasiado. Me llevé un puñetazo en la boca del estómago me cortó el aire y de un empujón acabé de morros en el suelo con Bill encima.

 **Bill:** Le inmovilicé y pegué mi cara a la suya.- Claro que te lo echo en cara... Porque me mentiste. Mucho "Te quiero, enano", mucha mierda... Pero me olvidaste. Y a mí me violaron. Y ahora estoy sucio. -Empecé a llorar. Mis lágrimas mancharon sus mejillas.- Y no pienso seguir fingiendo que me dio igual que me olvidaras. -Hablé con todo mi odio. Me levanté dejando a todo el mundo de piedra y me fui a casa. Recogí mi ropa y me acoplé a la de Geo. Sería mejor no verle en unos días. Nunca me había peleado así con Tom, y ahora tenía la cara ardiendo. Dolía mucho. Pero más dolía todo lo que tenía dentro.


	4. Nuevos inquilinos

**Tom:** Me levanté y vi a Anna blanca.

-Anna, ¿estás bien? -asintió- ¿Te hemos hecho daño? -negó. Le ayudé a levantarse y se me abrazó llorando.

-Sois unos putos bestias. 

-Pero eso ya lo sabes -cuando se calmó, me giré y todos miraban- ¿Vosotros que mierda miráis? -grité y se dispersaron. Me fui a seguir a Bill y se había pirado en MI Cadillac. Justo salía Anna- ¿Me llevas a casa? -asintió y me monté en su coche. Al llegar a casa entré y no estaban ni Bill ni, sus cosas. Le llamé al móvil.

 **Bill:** Estaba curándome en casa de Geo cuando me llegó una llamada de Tom. Con las lágrimas brillando en mis ojos, colgué.

 **Tom:** Me colgó y me puse pesado. Tenía que hablar con él.

 **Bill:** Rechazaba una llamada tras otra, hasta que al final me harté y respondí.- ¿Qué quieres?

 **Tom:** Hablar -respondí.

 **Bill:** Pues habla. -Dije con tono cortante mientras recogía el botiquín de Georg, con la mala suerte de que se me resbaló y me hizo un corte medianamente profundo en el brazo.- ¡Mierda!

 **Tom:** ¿Qué te ha pasado? -pregunté al oír su gemido de dolor y su grito.

 **Bill:** Nada. No es nada. -Respondí mientras recogía todo el estropicio.- ¿De qué quieres hablar? -Pregunté mientras intentaba cortar la hemorragia.

 **Tom:** Creo que es evidente... -me iba a responder pero oí a Georg gritar. 

-¡Princesa, que haces cortándote! 

-¿¡QUÉ!?

 **Bill:** ¡NO HE SIDO YO! -Grité al oír el cabreo de Georg y la preocupación de Tom.

 **Tom:** Colgué y cogí el coche hasta la casa de Georg. Llame a la puerta y me abrió Georg.

-No puedes pasar. 

-No me toques los cojones. 

-¿Has visto cómo le has dejado la cara? 

-¿Y cómo me la ha dejado a mi? 

-No pasas hasta que no te calmes. 

-Estoy muy calmado. 

-Que no -le pegué un empujón y entré de todos modos. Fui hasta Bill que estaba en el salón.

-Hola.

 **Bill:** Hola. -Respondí en voz baja y terminé de vendarme el brazo.- No deberías tratar así a Georg. Es su casa.

 **Tom:** Me encogí de hombros y me senté a su lado mirándole cómo le había dejado la cara. Suspiré- Lo siento. La he cagado.

 **Bill:** Lo mismo digo. -Dije en voz baja. Como subiera un poco el tono me pondría a llorar. Apareció Geo y me dio las pastillas de la depresión. Le sonreí en forma de agradecimiento y me las tomé.

 **Tom:** No sabía qué decir- ¿Me curas?

 **Bill:** Asentí con la cabeza y me senté en la mesa, frente a él. Le recogí el pelo y empecé a de sinfectarle las heridas. Intenté no llorar al ver ese destrozo.

 **Tom:** Me gusta que me cures. Siempre me mimas... -Geo nos miraba raro.

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros.- Me sale solo... -Me acerqué un poco más y me fijé en su frente. Había una herida que necesitaba puntos. Fingiendo que no me ponía nervioso tenerle tan cerca, cogí la aguja y el hilo.- Tengo que coserte en la frente... No puedes mover tu expresión, o será más difícil. -Agarré su mano y la puse en mi rodilla.- Si te duele, aprieta, ¿ok?

 **Tom:** Le besé en respuesta.

 **Bill:** Me le quedé mirando fijamente, pillado por completo. Respiré hondo y desinfecté la aguja.- Voy a empezar... ya sabes, si duele, aprieta la pierna.

 **Tom:** Me dolió bastante, pero me aguanté y ni cambié la expresión, ni le apreté la pierna. Cuando acabó, me volví a lanzar a sus labios.

 **Bill:** Correspondí a su beso (a pesar de tener el labio partido) y al poquito me separé. Seguía nervioso y no sabía cómo actuar. 

-Voy aguardar esto... 

-No, deja, princesa, ya lo hago yo. -Georg me quitó el botiquín de las manos y se fue al baño. Creo que intentaba huir de nosotros.

 **Tom:** Intenté romper el hielo- Me pones mucho cabreado...

 **Bill:** Le miré con una ceja alzada.- Pues tú a mí no. Me enfadas.

 **Tom:** Si vieras cómo se me ha puesto cuando he perdido... -me sinceré para que se riera.

 **Bill:** No alcé más la ceja porque se me saldría de la cara.- No entiendo a qué viene todo esto... -Dije sinceramente.

 **Tom:** Quiero hacer las paces... -dije la verdad- Quiero que sonrías. Y follar luego, francamente me da igual quién se folle a quién. Ver una película y estudiar juntos ahora que somos compañeros de clase...

 **Bill:** Cogí su mano y la apreté con cariño.- ¿Qué peli quieres ver hoy? -Sonreí. A la mierda comeduras de cabeza y otros problemas. Quería muchísimo a Tom, y ahora sí que sí que saldría de esta.

 **Tom:** Me da igual. No le voy a hacer ningún caso. Tú eres más interesante -le sonreí.

 **Bill:** Me senté en sus piernas a horcajadas y le abracé.

 **Tom:** Aaah, cuida -me quejé y se apartó de golpe haciendo un puchero- No te preocupes -le sonreí acariciándole.

 **Bill:** Lo siento... Ahora no quería hacerte daño... -Dije a punto de llorar. Puta depresión...

 **Tom:** Lo sé. No te preocupes. Sonríeme como hace un rato, venga. -lo hizo- ¿Yo te he dejado marcas aparte de las de la cara? -le acaricié.

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros.- Solo tengo tus dedos en los brazos, lo demás ni lo he mirado, la verdad...

 **Tom:** Levanté su camiseta y vi una marca no muy grande en el costado. Le hice girarse y tenía uno enorme en la espalda de cuando le ataqué. Le besé el moratón y le bajé la camiseta apretándolo contra mi ignorando el daño que me estaba haciendo- ¿Me perdonas?

 **Bill:** Solo si me sueltas. Se nota que te duele. -En ese momento entró Georg en el salón. -¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ COJONES TENÉIS EN LA CABEZA? -Me asusté por su grito y bajé la mirada, intimidado.

 **Tom:** EXPLICADME QUÉ MIERDA ES ESO DE QUE TE HAN VIOLADO -añadió Gustav entrando tras él, que supongo que le habría contado todo Patrick. Bill se me abrazó escondiendo la cabeza en mi cuello. No sabía qué decir.

-Bill está con depresión, entendedle. No he podido aguantarme y he empezado la pelea. Él solo se ha defendido, no le echéis a él la bronca. No ha sido su culpa.

 **Bill:** ¡No mientas! -Dije enfadado.- Me he puesto como una furia por culpa del estrés y la depresión... yo he sido quien ha empezado, echándole en cara cosas que no eran asunto suyo. Y lo de la violación fue... -Se me aguaron los ojos y Tom me dio la mano, intentando calmarme.-Fue cuando el coma. Un rato antes de que despertara.

 **Tom:** No he mentido. No tienes la culpa -le besé y le apreté contra mi- Y eso si no os importa, os lo cuento yo cuando Bill no esté delante -les dije intentando sonar tranquilo para que Bill se calmara en lugar de reventarles la boca que es lo que realmente me apetecía hacer.

 **Bill:** Queremos saberlo. -Protestó Gustav.- Queremos ir a por el cabrón que le hizo eso a Bill. -Respiré hondo y me relajé. 

-Anda... cuéntaselo.

 **Tom:** Tenía que pagar la habitación de hospital y era muy cara. No podía sacar tanto dinero de su cuenta y el director del banco lo violó a cambio de quitarle el límite a su cuenta y poder pagar mi habitación. Si queréis vengaros podéis ir a la casa, lo secuestré yo ayer. Pero dejadlo vivo. Quiero hacerle sufrir como nunca le he hecho sufrir a nadie hasta ahora -dije serio abrazando a Bill.

 **Bill:** ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada, Bill? Era su deber quitarte el límite, era tu cuenta. Podrías haber vuelto cuando no estuviera y te lo habrían hecho, o podrías habernos llamado. Te habríamos dado el dinero, o le habríamos amenazado para que te quitara el límite -dijeron anonadados.

-Porque no lo pensé. -sollocé- Porque solo sabía que si no quitaba el límite, no podría pagar... No pensé en nada más, solo en Tom.

 **Tom:** Se callaron y vinieron a abrazarle- Princesa -le abrazaron- ¿Te encuentras mejor? De eso y de la depresión -le preguntaron al fin lo que yo había querido preguntar los últimos dos días y no me había atrevido.

 **Bill:** Me tapé la cara con las manos.- No lo sé... A veces creo que sí, pero... no veo que haya avanzado mucho en este tiempo. Si no, mirad la que he liado hoy, por ejemplo. -Suspiré.- No sé si estoy mejor, ni si lo estaré algún día.

 **Tom:** Ayer estuviste muy bien. Yo creo que aún te queda un poquito, pero que lo conseguirás más pronto que tarde... -le dije para animarle. Pero de verdad lo creía.

 **Bill:** No sé, Tom... Sigo teniendo mis dudas... -Hice un puchero que por suerte no vieron.

 **Tom:** Mírate. El sábado antes de ir a Berlín estabas mucho peor que ahora, y esta situación es peor. Eso es que has avanzado mucho... -le acaricié.

 **Bill:** Los chicos nos escuchaban mientras Tom intentaba animarme.- Puede ser, pero no estoy seguro aún... -Apoyé la cabeza en su hombro, agotado.- Es todo tan confuso...

 **Tom:** Yo sí lo estoy. 

-Se te ve mucho mejor que cuando Tom despertó... -dijo Gustav

 **Bill:** Pero eran situaciones distintas... -Aún no daba mi brazo atorcer.

 **Tom:** Bill, eres el cacho de trozo de cosa más testarudo que conozco.

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros.- No lo hago a posta... Solamente soy así.

 **Tom:** Le besé y se me ocurrió una idea- Con nuestra ayuda lo conseguirás pronto, lo sé. Pero pasarte el día a solas con un sociópata no es muy buena idea para curarte. Chicos, ¿os venís alguno a nuestra casa un tiempo?

 **Bill:** Les pilló totalmente de sorpresa. 

-Tom, no... 

-Iré yo. -Me interrumpió Georg.- Voy a prepararme una bolsa con ropa y a traer las cosas de Bill. -Antes de que pudiera responder, se levantó y fue a su cuarto.

 **Tom:** Asentí y en seguida bajó- No pienses que me voy a cortar porque Georg esté en casa. Te voy a follar igualmente -Gustav se despolló.

 **Bill:** Me sonrojé.- Idiota... tenemos que buscar la cama hinchable para Georg...

 **Tom:** Lo tenía pensado -le besé- Y tú vente cuando quieras -le dije a Gustav- Y si queréis follar, nos vamos al cuarto y os desalojamos el salón -dije medio de coña.

 **Bill:** Buena idea. -Dijo Georg asintiendo con la cabeza. Un rato después, recogimos las cosas para irnos.- Eh... ¿Cómo volvemos a casa? Digo, porque están los dos coches aquí...

 **Tom:** ¿Cada uno en su coche? -asintió con mala cara. Georg se montó con él y llegamos. Le saqué el colchón inflable y mantas y fui a comer algo, hambriento.

 **Bill:** En cuanto llegamos a casa, fui directo a buscar un sitio para que Geo guardara su ropa. Mientras, pensaba en lo ocurrido, y la culpa devoraba un trozo más de mi interior. Quería llorar. Me decidí a vaciar un armario del pasillo que tenía ropa mía, cuando unos brazos rodearon mi cintura.- Soy un gilipollas.

 **Tom:** No lo eres -le besé el cuello- ¿Por qué dices eso?

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros y seguí sacando la ropa del armario. Cuando la tuve toda, me dirigí al trastero.- Por la que he liado hoy... Por lo que te he hecho... Soy un gilipollas. -Había empezado a llorar, pero por suerte no lo había notado.

 **Tom:** No la has liado. El que tendría que haber mantenido los puños quietos, soy yo. No es tu culpa -le volví a coger de la cintura.

 **Bill:** Pero yo tendría que haberme callado. Me he pasado con todo lo que te he dicho. Me merecía que me pegaras. -Fui hacia nuestra habitación a deshacer la bolsa.

 **Tom:** Debería haberte entendido. Estás con depresión y yo debería haberme callado y haberte abrazado me hubieras dicho lo que me hubieras dicho -le abracé por la cintura pero esta vez de frente- Me he puesto chulo y he perdido. A veces pasan estas cosas.

 **Bill:** Correspondí a su abrazo y escondí la cara en su cuello, llorando en silencio.- Perdóname... Si puedes.

 **Tom:** No tengo nada que perdonar... -le acaricié el pelo- Perdóname tú.

 **Bill:** Sabes que yo siempre te perdono. No hay nada que no pueda perdonarte... -Respondí en un susurro y apreté el abrazo.

 **Tom:** Suspiré- Princesa... Hay algo que tienes que saber. Yo... no me metí en la pelea porque estuviera enfadado. Estaban torturando a un perro y quise salvarle -me miró con los ojos muy abiertos- Y siento muchísimo haberte olvidado... De verdad que lo siento.

 **Bill:** Volví a abrazarle con fuerza. Cielos, ¿cómo podía un pobre diablo como yo tener el cariño de un hombre como él?- No te disculpes, amor... No pasa nada, de verdad.

 **Tom:** Te he hecho mucho daño... -apreté mi abrazo.

 **Bill:** Y yo te lo he hecho esta tarde... delante de todos... Lo siento de verdad, Tom... -Suspiré, intentando no llorar más.

 **Tom:** Olvídalo. Ya te he dicho que yo me lo he buscado.

 **Bill:** ¡Es que es mentira! -Dije picado.- Realmente no pensaba nada de lo que he dicho... Perdóname, por favor...

 **Tom:** Vamos a olvidarlo, ¿vale?

 **Bill:** Asentí con la cabeza y me quedé ahí parado, abrazándole y llorando. Me pareció oír la puerta de la habitación, pero no estaba seguro.

 **Tom:** Vi a Georg entrar- Chicos, está Anna en la puerta.

 **Bill:** Me separé de Tom.- Debe estar muy enfadada... -Bajé la mirada, triste, y fuimos a recibirla.

 **Tom:** No creo. Ella me ha traído a casa. Estará preocupada -le respondí.

 **Bill:** Le besé la mejilla y fuimos de la mano a saludarla. En cuanto me vio, se lanzó a mis brazos. Mis nervios y mis emociones se desbordaron... Y me puse a llorar otra vez.- Lo siento mucho, pequeña...

 **Tom:** No pasa nada. No llores -respondió. Bill me abrazó llorando.

 **Bill:** Escondí la cara en el cuello de Tom. No quería que me vieran ser tan débil. Esperaron en silencio hasta que se me pasó del todo y me atreví a mirarles.- ¿Te quedas a cenar, Anna?

 **Tom:** Ehh, sí -respondió- Bill, no sabía que eras tan fuerte -dijo Anna.

 **Bill:** ¿Fuerte? ¿Yo? -Se me escapó una risita que pareció relajar un poco el ambiente. Fui hacia la cocina, a hacer la cena, y todos me siguieron observando atentamente mis movimientos.

 **Tom:** Sí... No sabía que le podías a Tom -la miré mal, aunque llevaba razón.

 **Bill:** Vi la mirada de Tom, y me sentí fatal. Así que me encogí de hombros y mentí a Anna con total descaro.- Tom se deja ganar. Sabe que se me va la fuerza por la boca, y prefiere perder contra mí a hacerme daño. -Sonó creíble y todo.

 **Tom:** Le miré con la ceja levantada y Georg también- Tom no se dejaría ganar ni aunque le fuera la vida en ello -dijo Georg- Además ¿porqué se iba a dejar ganar si ha empezado él? No mientas princesa, le has ganado y él no se ha dejado. -Anna me miró y supo que era verdad al ver mi cara.

 **Bill:** Resoplé y seguí con la cena.- Anda, poned la mesa, que a esto le queda poco. -No quería que Tom se sintiera mal con las palabras de Anna, así que cambié de tema.

 **Tom:** Me fui a la cocina mientras ellos ponían la mesa- Al menos dejarán de pensar que te maltrato... -dije abrazándole por detrás.

 **Bill:** No pude evitar sonreírle.- Eso sí... no creo que tengan cojones de volver a decirlo.

 **Tom:** Ni de volver a decirte nada. Ahora te tendrán miedo. Eres Bill de los barrios bajos -dije de broma.

 **Bill:** Se me escapó una risita.- Bueno... puede ser... Pero no creo, son demasiado idiotas.

 **Tom:** En eso te doy la razón. Mucha inteligencia no es que tengan -le besé el cuello- No te sientas mal por lo que ha dicho Anna. A parte de que llevaba razón, no es culpa tuya. No hacia falta que mintieras.

 **Bill:** Me da igual... Geo podría haber cerrado el pico. Seguro que me habría creído... -Dije mientras cogía dos de los platos, ya servidos.- ¿Me ayudas?

 **Tom:** Bueno, encima de que te ha dejado bien -Cogí los otros dos platos.

 **Bill:** Pero yo no quería... -Me callé al llegar al salón y puse las cosas en la mesa.- Venga, a cenar.

 **Tom:** Empezamos a cenar todos con un silencio bastante incómodo. Le llegó un mensaje a Anna- Es Patrick... Dice que toda la universidad está hablando de lo de antes. Que todos están hablando de que Bill ganó la pelea y de lo que te gritó... -Anna, siempre que vienes traes malas noticias, no te voy a dejar venir más -intenté hacer la coña para que Bill no se pusiera mal.

 **Bill:** Joder... -Me tapé la cara con las manos, temblando y a punto de llorar. ¿No se cansarían de hablar de nosotros? ¿Tan aburridas eran sus vidas?

 **Tom:** Abracé a Bill que estaba cenando sentado encima mío- Tranquilo, que no pasa nada. Si vemos que hablan mucho, difundimos la verdad y sobra. Y si no, ya se cansarán. Ya sabes que siempre estamos en boca de todos porque somos muy interesantes -le dije para intentarle calmar.

 **Bill:** ¿No pueden dejarnos en paz? ¿No se cansan? -Pregunté con voz aguda. Estaba a punto de llorar... otra vez.

 **Tom:** Pues déjales que comenten. Tienen una vida monótona y aburrida y hablan de la nuestra. Déjales inventar e imaginar. Tú sobre todo no te pongas mal por ellos.

 **Bill:** Me temblaban un poco las manos.- ¿Y cómo no hacerlo si no paran? Me encantaría ir un día a clase y que no pasaran semanas comentándolo...

 **Tom:** A Dios pongo por testigo que algún día será posible -dije en plan película para que se riera.

 **Bill:** No pude evitar reírme.- Eres tonto... y además, no crees en Dios. -Le miré con las cejas alzadas y seguí comiendo.

 **Tom:** ¿Y cómo sabes que no creo en Dios? -pregunté serio. No creía pero quería ver su cara.

 **Bill:** Tú mismo lo dijiste una vez. Pero ibas borracho y no lo recuerdas.

 **Tom:** Puede ser... -admití y todos se rieron.

 **Bill:** Acabamos de cenar y Anna se fue a casa. Le di un fuerte abrazo a Geo y me metí a la habitación. Estaba agotado y dolorido.

 **Tom:** Me despedí de Georg y me metí detrás de Bill- ¿Te encuentras bien?

 **Bill:** Sí, tranquilo. -Dije mientras me ponía el pijama.- Solo estoy cansado. -Le sonreí.

 **Tom:** Le sonreí y me quedé en calzoncillos. De repente, sonreí con malicia.

 **Bill:** Me dolió bastante ver sus golpes, pero intenté disimular.- ¿Y esa sonrisa?

 **Tom:** Que te voy a follar -me acerqué a él maliciosamente.

 **Bill:** Nos va a oír Geo... -Me lamió el cuello y gemí.

 **Tom:** Bueno... Como a mi me da igual, supongo que es tu problema -dije de broma.

 **Bill:** Resoplé y me dejé caer en la cama. Estaba agotado, pero me sentía tan mal con Tom... Le cogí de la mano y tiré de él para que se tumbara encima de mí.

 **Tom:** Empecé a besarle y le saqué la camiseta con cuidado. Bajé a su cuello y gimió. Le miré sonriendo con malicia y seguí besando.

 **Bill:** Apreté con cuidado su cabeza a mi cuello, pidiéndole así que no parara. Bajé mi mano por su espalda y luego la puse en su miembro, presionando.

 **Tom:** Gemí y el que sonrió esta vez con malicia fue él.

 **Bill:** Me quité el pijama y me quedé en gayumbos. Tom se relamió y yo me sonrojé.

 **Tom:** Bajé por su pecho y le bajé los calzoncillos metiéndome su polla a la boca. Empezó a gemir pero se tapó la boca- Cuanto más gimas, más rápido iré -me volví a meter su polla a la boca pero con lentitud.

 **Bill:** Joder... -Me tapé la cara con las manos y gemí con fuerza al sentir su lengua pasearse por toda mi extensión.

 **Tom:** No sonreí con malicia porque tenía la boca muy llena.

 **Bill:** Empecé a gemir con más fuerza y él, cumpliendo su palabra, aumentó el ritmo.- Me... ah... voy a... Oh...

 **Tom:** Reventó en mi boca y le miré sonriendo con malicia. Le besé en la boca con cuidado de su labio partido. Me sentía bastante culpable, pero no quería que lo notara.

 **Bill:** Rodamos por la cama y separé sus labios de los míos. Me di cuenta entonces de su mala cara.- Si no quitas esa cara... pararé -me incliné frente a su polla. -Ah, y si gimes, iré más deprisa... -Y me metí su polla en la boca con extrema lentitud.

 **Tom:** Aaah -gemí- Eres un cabrón vengativo.

 **Bill:** Y te gusta que lo sea... -Seguí con mi ritmo lento, intentando desquiciarle y que gimiera.

 **Tom:** Al final, acepté su venganza y empecé a gemir.

 **Bill:** Aumenté el ritmo al oírle gemir y un poco después se corrió en mi boca. Le besé y me tumbé a su lado.

 **Tom:** Iba a follarle, pero Georg llamó a la puerta. Me puse los gayumbos y le abrí- ¿Qué pasa? -Que no salgáis al salón. Va a venir Gustav. Oíros gritar como perras en celo me ha dado envidia -le miré con la ceja levantada- El único que ha gritado como perra en celo es Bill -me lanzó una almohada- Pues se te oía más a ti... -le cerré la puerta en la cara y me fui a seguir con lo que estaba haciendo.

 **Bill:** Me reí. -¿Ves? Tú gritas más... -Sin esperar a que se tumbara en la cama me lancé a por sus labios y le quité los calzoncillos.- Desnudo estás mejor, amor...

 **Tom:** Acabé tumbado en la cama y con él encima mío besándome el cuello y el pecho. Yo me estaba aguantando las ganas de gemir.

 **Bill:** Le vi contenerse y paré. Me miró desesperado. Yo puse mala cara y alzó la ceja.- No hagas eso. No te reprimas solo porque te haya dicho esa gilipollez.

 **Tom:** Pues hazme gritar -sonreí con chulería y, sin que me lo esperara en absoluto, me metió un dedo.

 **Bill:** Gimió al sentir mi dedo en mi interior.- Ya te he hecho gritar.-Dije sonriendo con chulería. Cogí una de sus manos y la llevé a mi entrada.- Ahora... fóllame fuerte.

 **Tom:** Vamos a ver quién grita más -le metí dos dedos a lo bruto.

 **Bill:** ¡Aaah! -Gemí contra su boca.

 **Tom:** Invadí su boca con mi lengua mientras jugaba con los dedos dentro de él y metía un tercero.

 **Bill:** Gemí dentro del beso y me moví contra su mano, buscando más profundidad.

 **Tom:** Le saqué la mano y le penetré con fuerza. Se me agarró del pelo mientras yo le penetraba.

 **Bill:** Me deshice en gemidos y gritos mientras estrujaba su pelo con mis manos. Me moví contra su cuerpo, haciéndolo todo más fácil y placentero. Se me olvidó que los chicos estaban fuera.

 **Tom:** Estaba a punto. De repente, me corrí. Salí de él jadeando y le empecé a masturbar. Poco después se corrió jadeando en mi mano.

 **Bill:** Me tumbé a su lado y le besé.- Me encanta que me hagas gritar...

 **Tom:** Y a mi que me hagas gritar tú. Aunque negaré haberlo admitido -se rió.

 **Bill:** Le abracé.- Otro día lo haré...

 **Tom:** Le besé. Cogí un poco de papel y nos limpié- Anda, duerme, que estás agotado -empezamos a oír gritos desde el salón y nos empezamos a despollar- Puto Georg como grita.

 **Bill:** Me reí yo también.- Y luego el cabrón habla de ti... habría que grabarle, y echárselo en cara.

 **Tom:** Me empecé a reír- No voy a empezar la guerra porque pretendo follarte muchas veces aunque él esté aquí. Que si no... -nos empezamos a reír.

 **Bill:** Me pegué mucho a su cuerpo y cerré los ojos.- Te amo. Lo sabes, ¿no?

 **Tom:** Sí, pero me gusta oírlo. Yo también te amo.

 **Bill:** Sonreí como un idiota.- Me encanta que me lo digas. Me hace sentir importante.

 **Tom:** Eres importante. La persona más importante de mi vida ¿te parece poco?

 **Bill:** Me sonrojé y le di la espalda para que me abrazara.- Me parece más de lo que merezco...

 **Tom:** No digas tonterías. Te mereces eso y más. Lo has dado todo por mi. Incluso a pesar de lo mal que te he tratado muchas veces. Eres un ángel, y por mas que lo niegues, yo voy a seguir sabiendo la verdad.

 **Bill:** Me puse de frente a él, un poco azorado.- No soy un ángel... solo soy un hombre enamorado de su marido. -Puse todo mi cariño en un lento beso.- Vamos a dormir, amor...

 **Tom:** Descansa -le besé el cuello y me abracé a él. Poco después pararon de gritar esos dos y pude dormirme.

 **Bill:** Me desperté con la puta alarma y como Tom parecía no haberla oído, me acurruqué otra vez contra él.

 **Tom:** Sonreí de lado- ¿Creías que no me iba a despertar, princesa?

 **Bill:** Tenía esa esperanza... cierra los ojos, anda... no quiero ir hoy a clase. -Le abracé, dándole calor para convencerle de no levantarnos.

 **Tom:** Bill, hoy tenéis que elegir vuestros grupos de trabajo o te quedarás sin grupo y te tocará al azar...

 **Bill:** Suspiré.- Mierda... vamos a vestirnos. -Le besé y me incorporé.

 **Tom:** Me vestí con lo primero que pillé y mientras Bill, como de costumbre, tardaba la vida en vestirse, yo hacía el desayuno. Georg y Gustav estaban dormidos desnudos en la cama hinchable. Me empecé a reír yo solo. Se levantaron al oler el café y el bacon.

 **Bill:** Me acerqué al la cocina y me encontré a todos levantados ya.- Buenos días...

 **Tom:** Buenos días -respondimos- ¿Algún día tardarás poco en arreglarte? -puse la mesa y le hice sentarse encima- Vaya Tom, estás hecho todo un amo de casa -dijo Georg riéndose- Cállate o te comes la cosa esta -levanté la cacharra con la que le había dado la vuelta al bacon.

 **Bill:** Se me escapó una risita. Me había levantado contento. -No os metáis con él. Solo es bueno conmigo, a vosotros os hará puré.

 **Tom:** Asentí dándole la razón, me reí y le besé. Cuando acabamos dedesayunar, les dije- Yo me voy con este a la universidad. Luego volvemos. 

-Vamos con vosotros, hace mucho que no nos metemos a clase -dijo Gustav.

-Sí, claro, no fuisteis ni un día en clase en toda la universidad, vais a ir ahora para tocar los cojones -le solté.

-Pues igual que tú, capullo -me dijo Georg.

 **Bill:** No peleéis... -Dije con voz cansina.- Vosotros planead algo para hacer esta tarde y nosotros nos vamos a clase. Y no vale negarse. -No les quedó otra que aceptar, y al poco nos fuimos a clase en mi Audi.

 **Tom:** Bajamos del coche y atraje a Bill a mi de la cintura- Tú aquí, que hay mucho moscón suelto.

 **Bill:** Me reí sin poder evitarlo.- Ya sabes que solo me gusta estar contigo... -Anna y Patrick no iban ese día a clase, así que fuimos directos al aula.

 **Tom:** La gente estaba murmurando. La verdad que llevar la cara llena de moratones, heridas y yo cosida, no ayudaba a que se les olvidara lo del día de antes. Nos sentamos donde habitualmente y empezó la clase. Ni siquiera sabía qué clase era. Había que elegir los grupos y como los inútiles de Anna y Patrick no habían ido, a Bill le tocó hacer el trabajo con un chico y una chica con los que no había hablado en la vida. Se sentaron a nuestro lado. El chico estaba acojonado. Yo no me molesté en saludar.

 **Bill:** Les noté intimidados por la presencia de Tom. Chasqueé los dedos delante de su cara y hablé, con el ceño fruncido.- ¿Vamos a componer hoy la canción o el mes que viene? -Ahora me miraban así a mí. Joder...- Si no, coged una de mis canciones y pasemos directamente a la música. -El chico pareció volver a tierra. 

-Sí...enséñanos las tuyas... si quieres, vamos. -Con una sonrisa, les di mi cuaderno. 

-Elegid la que más os guste.

 **Tom:** A los cinco minutos eligieron y empezaron a componer con la guitarra. Lo que hacían estaba más o menos bien, pero no estaban sacando nada en claro. Así que intervine- ¿Me dejas un momento la guitarra? -le dije al chico que me la dio asustado- Lo que hacías era buena idea, pero a lo mejor si cambias esto -toqué lo que hacía él- por esto -toqué otra cosa- podría quedar mejor... -estaba acojonado- Pero vamos, como queráis que es vuestro trabajo, no me voy a meter. Poned lo que queráis. La chica sonrió y dijo con un acento extraño- Así queda muy bien -el chico asintió dándole la razón y Bill me miró sonriendo. Volvieron a tocar, pero con mi cambio, quedaba mucho mejor. Antes de que acabara la hora, ya tenían la guitarra y la voz totalmente compuestas- Hay que ponerle bajo y batería -dijo la chica apartando la mirada- Yo toco la batería, puedo hacer algo en mi casa- Yo toco el bajo -dijo el chico- Pero si toco el bajo no puedo tocar la guitarra... -miraron a Bill- ¿Podrías tocar tú la guitarra? -se puso algo nervioso.

 **Bill:** Yo... Bueno, es que... No se me da precisamente... Bien tocar la guitarra. -Dije medio tartamudeando por los nervios. No quería cagarla.

 **Tom:** Le abracé por la espalda y le hablé al oído- Yo te puedo ayudar. Además, la última vez sacaste un nueve...

 **Bill:** Suspiré resignado y un poco nervioso aún. Los chicos esperaban mi respuesta. 

-Está bien... Haré lo que pueda. 

-Lo harás bien, Bill, ya lo verás. -Intentó animarme la chica.

 **Tom:** ¿Dónde quedamos para ir ensayando? -preguntó el chico.

-Yo en mi casa no puedo -dijo la chica excusándose.

-Ni yo -dijo el chico.

-Pues en la nuestra -dije yo y se puso un poco nervioso. Al final aceptaron- A todo esto, ¿cómo os llamáis? -fingí amabilidad. Me la soplaban mucho pero si iban a tener que juntarse con Bill para hacer el trabajo, no quería que mi marido me arrancara la cabeza o peor, me dejara sin sexo.

 **Bill:** Quedamos en que irían por la tarde, en el coche de él y que ensayaríamos hasta la hora de cenar. Después de eso, nos fuimos a casa a comer.- No quiero trabajar con ellos... prefiero a Anna y Patrick.

 **Tom:** Le abracé- Los muy gilipollas no han ido, no quedaba de otra. Pero piensa que igual haces nuevos amigos. Prometo ser amable y no amenazar.

 **Bill:** Me da igual cómo seas... No quiero otros amigos, quiero a MIS amigos para trabajar con MIS canciones. -Expliqué frustrado.

 **Tom:** //No me puedo creer que vayas a decir esto//- Tal vez merezcan la pena como amigos y sean majos y al final te acaben cayendo genial -//Tom, suicídate por moñas//.

 **Bill:** Puede ser... pero aun así no me siento cómodo enseñando mis canciones a cualquiera. No si no están listas aún.

 **Tom:** Aparqué y nos bajamos del coche. Le apreté a mi y entramos a casa. Justo acababan de llegar las pizzas que habían pedido estos dos, así que nos sentamos a comer- Chicos, esta tarde Bill tiene que hacer un trabajo, así que a callar.

 **Bill:** ¿Y por qué no mejor os vais? -Solté de pronto.- Digo, porque si os tenéis que pasar la tarde callados, os vais a aburrir. -Expliqué para que no malpensaran.

 **Tom:** Traducción, no nos quieres aquí para no dar por culo. Entendido -dije de broma para que viniera y me abrazara.

 **Bill:** No es eso. -Dije preocupado. Le abracé con fuerza, empezando a sentirme culpable.- Solo lo decía para que no pasarais mala tarde...

 **Tom:** Me reí- Lo sé, pero mira cómo te pones cuando crees que me he ofendido -le abracé y no le dejé soltarse.

 **Bill:** ¿Que qué? ¡Idiota! -Intenté soltarme de su agarre, pero no me dejó.- ¡Suéltame!

 **Tom:** Dame un beso -sonreí.

 **Bill:** Puse los ojos en blanco y junté nuestros labios.- ¿Contento? -Pregunté cuando nos separamos.

 **Tom:** No... -y le besé yo.

 **Bill:** Correspondí a su beso e incluso puse una mano en su nuca para profundizar.

 **Tom:** Nos separamos. Le sonreí y le pegué un mordisco a la pizza- Tom, cada día eres mas moñas... -dijo Georg- No me digas, nene -dije repitiendo cómo Georg le llamó a Gustav la vez que les interrumpimos.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- No te confíes, Geo. Tom solo es así conmigo, así que ten cuidado.

 **Tom:** Me terminé el trozo de pizza- Tanto va el cántaro a la fuente... -dije de coña.

 **Bill:** Sonreí ante su comentario y le besé la mejilla. Estaba bastante cansado, no tenía ganas de que se fueran, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

 **Tom:** Llamaron al timbre y Bill fue a abrir. El chico se cagó al vernos a los tres. Ignoraba si la chica era muy valiente o muy gilipollas.

 **Bill:** No os preocupéis. Ellos van a salir hoy, ¿verdad, chicos? -Dije intentando relajar el ambiente.

 **Tom:** De repente me entraron ganas de quedarme, pero no quería cabrear a Bill- Sí, ahora nos vamos -me puse una sudadera y esperé a los chicos en la puerta- ¿Tan roto tenéis el culo que no podéis ni llegar a la puerta? -se rieron- Por lo que gritabas anoche, diría que al que se lo han roto es a ti -contestó Georg y le di un puñetazo en el brazo riéndome antes de salir. Pero antes de cerrar la puerta entré, agarré a Bill de la cintura y le besé posesivamente.

 **Bill:** Suspiré como una quinceañera cuando Tom se separó de mí y nos pusimos a ensayar. No estaba del todo a gusto, pero tampoco estaba tan incómodo como pensaba que estaría.

 **Tom:** Cuando salimos les dije.

-¿Qué hacemos? 

-Ir a por el cabrón que violó a la princesa -dijo Gustav convencido.

-Genial... -le respondí y nos fuimos.

 **Bill:** Pasamos la tarde ensayando, y al final sonaba bastante bien. Cuando estábamos terminando, oí el coche de Tom en la entrada. Sonreí de forma casi instantánea.

 **Tom:** Irrumpí en la casa con estos detrás, los tres llenos de sangre y fui a besar a Bill.

 **Bill:** ¡Hola! -Dije en cuanto le vi entrar. Me lancé a sus brazos y le besé con ansias.- ¿Cómo os ha ido la tarde?

 **Tom:** Bastante bien -sonreí y de repente reparé en las caras de terror de los compañeros de clase de Bill y en los chicos arrasando mi cocina y sentándose en el sofá como si nada- Pero lavaos o algo, no me llenéis el sofá de sangre, cabrones.

 **Bill:** Los chicos se dieron cuenta de las caras de mis compañeros y fueron a lavarse. Tom me besó con posesividad y entró también al baño. Mis compañeros se despidieron y se largaron cuanto antes.

 **Tom:** Yo estaba en el baño despollado- ¿Habéis visto sus caras? -ellos se rieron también.

 **Bill:** Me quité la ropa (Tom me la había manchado de sangre) y esperé en el sofá a que terminaran de limpiarse.

 **Tom:** Nos cambiamos de ropa y fuimos al salón. Me comí con la mirada a Bill, que estaba sin camiseta, y le abracé y le besé- ¿Qué tal tu día?

 **Bill:** Muy aburrido... Te he echado mucho de menos... -Dije e hice un puchero.

 **Tom:** Le senté encima mío y le hice apoyarse en mi- Ya estoy aquí. Chicos, pedid pizzas.

 **Bill:** Gus se levantó a llamar y Geo fue a asaltar la nevera. En cuanto nos quedamos a solas, Tom se lanzó a mis labios.

 **Tom:** ¿Tú que buscas... provocarme? -le dije entre besos.

 **Bill:** Me reí y pegué más nuestros cuerpos.- Obviamente... Sí. -Le rodeé el cuello con los brazos.

 **Tom:** Pues luego no te quejes si te hago cosas malas -le besé el cuello y él echó la cabeza hacia atrás para que yo tuviera más acceso.

 **Bill:** Jadeé.- Esto no es malo. -Subió poco a poco por mi cuello hacia mi boca y volvió a besarme, de forma más sucia que antes. Me estaba poniendo duro...

 **Tom:** Lo sé -de repente irrumpieron en el salón estos dos capullos. Bill estaba jadeando y fuera de si- Tom ¿que le has hecho? -me increparon de broma.

 **Bill:** Sonreí, avergonzado y me escondí en el pecho de Tom, que se rió.- Las pizzas van a tardar un rato... Podéis ir a la habitación si queréis.

 **Tom:** Me puse un poco cabrón- ¿Tu qué dices, princesa? ¿Quieres follar en el cuarto?

 **Bill:** Me sonrojé y asentí con la cabeza. Los chicos se despollaron.

 **Tom:** Me reí y me lo llevé en brazos hasta el cuarto. Le tumbé en la cama- Qué sucia la princesa, queriendo follar cuando hay invitados... -le empecé a besar y a lamer el pecho.

 **Bill:** Pues no me pongas duro... Y no querré follar... -Gemí cuando empezó a bajar besando y lamiendo.

 **Tom:** Yo no he hecho nada... Solo me he puesto mimoso y tú parece que solo piensas en follar -delineé la estrella que tan loco me volvía con mi lengua.

 **Bill:** Aaah... Pues no me mimes... De una forma tan... Aah. -Me interrumpí y gemí de la sorpresa cuando lamió la punta de mi polla.

 **Tom:** Me metí su polla a la boca y empecé a absorber y a lamer.

 **Bill:** Grité sin poder contenerme y moví la pelvis.- Más... Oh, joder...

 **Tom:** Te van a oír... -dije sonriendo de lado y me la volví a meter.

 **Bill:** Me tapé la boca con las manos y moví la cadera, buscando más contacto. Hasta que sentí que iba a correrme.- Para, Tom... no quiero... correrme todavía...

 **Tom:** Me la saqué de la boca y le empecé a besar.

 **Bill:** Correspondí a su beso y rodeé su cintura con mis piernas, haciendo que su cuerpo se pegara al mío por completo.

 **Tom:** Empezó a restregar su polla con la mía y gemí. Sonrió con malicia.

 **Bill:** Me restregué con mayor fuerza y velocidad y llevé su mano a mi entrada.- Hazlo... no voy a aguantar mucho más...

 **Tom:** Le empecé a dilatar todo lo rápido que pude y le penetré con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Grité cuando me penetró y me agarré a su espalda, intentando no clavarle las uñas. Le besé para que los chicos no oyeran nada más y luego empecé a masturbarme.- Joder... no voy a... aguantar mucho... más.

 **Tom:** Le embestí con fuerza y de repente, se corrió gritando.

 **Bill:** Hizo amago de salir de mí.- Quieto... no salgas...sigue. -No sabía si se me había entendido o no, pero esperaba que sí. Quería que se corriera en mí.

 **Tom:** Di una estocada con fuerza y reventé dentro de él.

 **Bill:** Se dejó caer encima de mí y le abracé con fuerza, jadeando.- Te quiero...

 **Tom:** Y yo -sonreí y le besé. Cogí papel para limpiarnos y nos vestimos justo a tiempo de que llegó la pizza- ¿Bien o que? -preguntó Georg.

 **Bill:** ¿Tú que crees? -Se me escapó mientras llevaba la pizza al salón. Al darme cuenta de lo que había dicho, me sonrojé y bajé la mirada.

 **Tom:** Me empecé a reír, muerto de hambre- No puedo creer que después de todo te siga dando vergüenza, princesa.

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros.- Yo no entiendo por qué te avergüenzas, Bill. Antes chillabas y no parecías avergonzarte. -Bajé la mirada otra vez y empecé a comer.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Piensa en lo que gritaba Georg anoche. No gritas tanto ni de coña. Aunque deberías...

 **Bill:** Seguí comiendo para escurrir el bulto mientras los chicos se reían.

 **Tom:** ¿Y vosotros no habéis hecho nada? Qué aburridos...

 **Bill:** Sí que lo han hecho... Georg tiene la ropa demasiado desarreglada. -Tom estalló en carcajadas.

 **Tom:** Hoy entonces ha recibido Gustav. A Georg le habríamos oído -me empecé a reír.

 **Bill:** Me reí yo también  y le besé la mejilla.- Ugh... ya no puedo más...-Me tumbé en el sofá, a punto de reventar.

 **Tom:** No me miréis así, que sabéis que es verdad -me sacaron el dedo medio y cambiaron de tema- ¿Qué trabajo tenías que hacer, Bill?

 **Bill:** Componer una canción... e interpretarla en una semana y media. -Me acordé de la guitarra y me incorporé.- ¿Me ayudas mañana con la guitarra, Tom?

 **Tom:** Sonreí de lado con vicio- Claro... Cuando quieras.

 **Bill:** Me di cuenta de sus intenciones. //Ya verás...//- ¿Me ayudas ahora? -Pregunté con voz inocente.

 **Tom:** Perfecto -sonreí aún más- Trae la guitarra.

 **Bill:** Los chicos nos miraron con la ceja alzada, pero no dijeron nada. Traje la guitarra y me senté en sus piernas.

 **Tom:** A ver qué opináis... -les dije- ¿Qué acordes tiene la canción?

 **Bill:** Los que nos dijiste tú... al final no cambiamos nada. -Afiné una cuerda y empecé a tocar.

 **Tom:** Le puse la mano en el bajo estómago- Empieza a ver qué tal se te da.

 **Bill:** Claro...-Empecé a tocar el ritmo mientras Tom me acariciaba. Al contrario que otras veces, su tacto no me ponía nervioso, sino que me relajaba. Pero entonces, en una de las notas más sencillas, me equivoqué. Dejé de tocar y me puse a llorar. Era un puto fracaso andante.

 **Tom:** Se fueron a la mierda mis intenciones. Dejé la guitarra en el sofá y le hice mirarme, mirándole yo con cariño- ¿Qué te pasa?

 **Bill:** Bajé la mirada y enterré la cara en mis manos. Me sentía una enorme mierda.

 **Tom:** Va, tranquilízate, princesa -le dijo Georg acariciándole la espalda. Le apreté contra mi- Tranquilo, que no pasa nada.

 **Bill:** Soy un fracasado. -Se me escapó y Gustav me miró fatal.

 **Tom:** No digas tonterías. ¿Porqué piensas semejante estupidez? -dijo Georg manifestando el pensamiento de todos.

 **Bill:** Porque es la verdad. -Respondí y bajé la mirada otra vez. Me puse a juguetear con mi anillo de boda.

 **Tom:** No es verdad. ¿Qué ha pasado para que te pongas así de repente?

 **Bill:** La he cagado en las últimas notas. En las más fáciles, y la he liado. -Expliqué y volví a taparme la cara con las manos.

 **Tom:** Pero si ni siquiera se ha notado -le abracé- Además el fallar en una canción con la guitarra no te hace un inútil ni un fracasado, porque te recuerdo que sacaste un 9.

 **Bill:** Escondí la cara en su cuello.- Princesa, eres gilipollas... lo estabas haciendo bien, ni siquiera se ha notado que te has confundido. -Dijo Georg indignado.

 **Tom:** Bill, mírame. ¿Qué pasó a principios de verano cuando viste tus notas? Que parece que el que tiene amnesia eres tú. ¿Qué pasó? Que lloraste, dormiste poco, te agobiaste, //Casi te vas de casa y acabé con fiebre// lo pasaste fatal, te hundiste en la moral diciendo que eras un inútil y que no valías para nada y de repente sacas tres matrículas de honor, un nueve y un siete además de las cinco matrículas anteriores quedándote así con las mejores notas de la clase, haciendo que tu segundo año de universidad salga gratis y haciendo que no te arrancara la cabeza de milagro. Además de que me dijiste "Sí, Tommy, tienes razón" cuando te dije que tenías que tener mas confianza en ti.

 **Bill:** Ya lo sé... -Respiré hondo, intentando calmarme.- Pero no puedo evitarlo, y no quiero ser el hazmereír del barrio, ni que... -Me callé de golpe, atormentado por recuerdos horribles.- Es solo que no quiero ser un inútil...

 **Tom:** Pues apréndete de una puta vez que no eres un inútil porque te pueda salir mal un examen o porque no se te de bien tocar un instrumento. Y suponiendo que de verdad fueras un inútil por esas cosas, que no es así, lo que tienes que hacer es esforzarte y no rendirte, y si no te sale bien a la primera, te saldrá bien a la octava, pero si te rindes no te saldrá bien en la vida.

 **Bill:** Suspiré otra vez.- A parte de la casa solo tengo que estudiar, Tom... Si la cago en eso, soy un inútil.

 **Tom:** Y dale... -suspiré- Bueno, partiendo de que si limpias es porque tú quieres, porque a mi me la sopla completamente vivir entre mierda, te voy a empezar a ayudar para que pierdas menos tiempo, ¿cuánto tiempo tardas en limpiar al día? Varias horas en las que podrías estar estudiando o vagueando si no lo hicieras, por tanto, lo de casa lo podemos pasar a considerar como trabajo. Yo mato gente y tú limpias la casa. Eso por un lado. Por otro lado, mírales a estos que lo único que hacen fuera de casa es matar gente y a veces al verme se les revuelve el estómago. Eso es fracaso -dije de coña para que Bill se riera. Me llevé dos puñetazos en la espalda.

 **Bill:** Se me escapó una sonrisa, aunque todavía lloraba.- Eso está mejor, princesa. Ahora te voy a echar amablemente del salón para poder dormir, ¿vale? -No pude evitar reírme de su comentario.

 **Tom:** Pero deja de llorar -le hice cosquillas.

 **Bill:** Me retorcí, intentando esquivar las cosquillas, pero no podía contra Tom.- ¡Para y ya no lloro, te lo juro! -Le dije entre risas.

 **Tom:** Me apiadé y paré. Se quedó en mi pecho jadeando.

 **Bill:** Escondí la cara en su cuello.- Tengo sueño... me voy a dormir, ¿vale? -Le besé el cuello y me levanté.- Hasta mañana, chicos.

 **Tom:** ¿A dónde te crees que vas sin mi? -le agarré de la cintura y me despedí de los chicos.

 **Bill:** Bostecé mientras entrábamos a la habitación.- Pensaba que querrías estar con ellos otro rato. Se te veía entretenido... -Me metí a la cama.

 **Tom:** Eres como pikachu -me miró raro- Que te elijo a ti -se empezó a reír.

 **Bill:** Se metió en la cama y le abracé.- Yo también te elegiría a ti, siempre. -Le besé y cerré los ojos medio dormido ya.

 **Tom:** Sonreí- Duerme, enano, que mañana hay clase -le besé.

 **Bill:** Buenas noches, Tommy  -y me dormí.

 **Tom:** Me desperté con la puta alarma. Bill seguía dormido- Bill... Princesa... Despierta.

 **Bill:** Abrí los ojos y le sonreí.- Buenos días, Tommy...

 **Tom:** Le besé- Vamos a prepararnos, anda.

 **Bill:** Vamos... -Nos preparamos y fuimos a la cocina a hacer el desayuno. Al poco, aparecieron Geo y Gus pidiendo comida.

 **Tom:** Para variar... Poned la mesa o algo, hijos de puta -me hicieron caso.

 **Bill:** Me senté en las piernas de Tom y empecé a desayunar. Entonces recordé que ayer no les pregunté dónde habían ido, aunque me lo imaginaba.- ¿Le habéis matado? Al final no os lo pregunté ayer... -Dije con la mirada baja.

 **Tom:** Todavía no... Quiero que sufra y alargar su agonía. Va a tardar bastante en morir... -dije como si nada desayunando. Los chicos asintieron de la misma manera que yo.

 **Bill:** ¿Me llevas esta tarde? No quiero que piense que me he olvidado de él o algo. -Dije mientras recogía mi plato. Los chicos lo fliparon.

 **Tom:** Me encogí de hombros- Tú verás -le dije sin querer animarle pero sabiendo que tampoco le podía decir que no.

 **Bill:** Pues cuando comamos, me llevas... Ahora vamos a clase, que vamos a llegar tarde...

 **Tom:** Al final, esta vez no pudimos evitar que los chicos se nos acoplaran para venir a clase. Iba Bill conduciendo con cara de querer matarles. Tenía la mano sobre la palanca de cambios y puse mi mano sobre la suya.

 **Bill:** Bufé y miré a Tom. Me sonrió y no pude evitar corresponderle.- Hola, Bill.-Dijo Anna sonriendo cuando llegué hasta ellos.

 **Tom:** Llegué justo detrás- Oh, hola hermanita, también me alegro de verte -dije irónico.

 **Bill:** Me reí y Anna abrazó a Tom.- Vamos dentro, que tengo sueño. -Dijo Patrick a modo de saludo. Tom me agarró de la cintura y fuimos los seis a clase.

 **Tom:** ¿Pero vosotros también venís? -preguntó Anna- Sí, que les hacía ilusión venir a tocar los huevos.

 **Bill:** Exacto. -Dijo Gustav sonriendo de lado, pero solo Geo le rió la broma. Nos sentamos al fondo del aula y al poco llegó el profesor. Le di la mano a Tom y le sonreí cuando me miró con la ceja alzada.

 **Tom:** Qué cariñoso de repente...

 **Bill:** Es que antes estaba muy borde, y ahora quiero disculparme. -Le susurré al oído.

 **Tom:** Sonreí- No pasa nasa.

 **Bill:** Aun así... no tendría que haber sido tan borde... -Le mordí el cuello con suavidad.

 **Tom:** Me aguanté un gemido y sonreí de lado. Le puse la mano en la pierna muy cerca de la polla sin importarme lo mas mínimo que estuvieran los chicos al lado mio- Princesa... Qué ganas de jugar tienes, ¿no?

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado.- Espera a que volvamos hoy a casa, y jugamos. ¿Quieres?

 **Tom:** Pero yo quiero jugar ahora -le puse la mano en el paquete.

 **Bill:** Contuve un gemido y quité su mano de mi paquete.- Pues o esperas a luego, o no jugaremos nunca más.

 **Tom:** No... Si yo me espero... -volví a poner la mano en su pierna.

 **Bill:** Pues quietecito... -Le quité la mano otra vez.

 **Tom:** Si yo estoy quieto -volví a poner la mano y le besé el cuello.

 **Bill:** Me tapé la boca con las manos para no gemir. Me estaba poniendo fatal.- Voy al baño. Ven en cinco minutos. -Le dije al oído y salí de clase.

 **Tom:** ¿A éste qué le pasa? -preguntó Georg, que a pesar de llevar cinco minutos de clase ya se aburría- Nada... Voy al baño  -se pusieron los chicos a pegar en la mesa entendiendo lo que iba a hacer y toda la clase nos miraba. Salí despollado.

 **Bill:** Entró al baño y antes de que cerrara le estaba comiendo la boca como un poseso.- No vas a venir más a clase conmigo... me haces hacer cosas malas...

 **Tom:** ¿Esto es malo? -le empecé a besar el cuello y le bajé los pantalones.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y yo también le bajé los pantalones.- Es malo...si nos pillan... si no, es muy bueno...

 **Tom:** No le quité la camiseta porque no había tiempo. Le tiré del brazo hasta hacerle arrodillarse con algo de brusquedad y le mire con vicio.

 **Bill:** Me reí y obedecí su petición silenciosa. Empecé a masturbarme a la velocidad que le chupaba la polla.

 **Tom:** Puse las manos en su hombro aguantándome las ganas de gemir y muy excitado.

 **Bill:** Cuando sentí su presemen bajar por mi garganta, me separé y llevé su mano a mi entrada.

 **Tom:** Le besé y empecé a dilatarle. Cuando ya estuvo, le penetré.

 **Bill:** Me agarré a su cuello con fuerza y le besé de forma sucia.

 **Tom:** Empezamos una lucha entre nuestras lenguas por dominar la boca del contrario mientras la baba escurría por nuestras comisuras y le follaba con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Cogí una de sus manos y la llevé a mi erección.- Tócame... Aah...

 **Tom:** Empecé a masturbar al ritmo de mis embestidas hasta que, casi a la vez, nos corrimos.

 **Bill:** Le besé y abracé con fuerza antes de que saliera de mí.- Vamos a vestirnos, anda...

 **Tom:** Nos limpiamos y nos subimos los pantalones- Ve tú a clase. Yo voy a la siguiente hora. Cuando me he levantado para salir, estos cabrones se han puesto a gritar y a golpear la mesa.

 **Bill:** Bufé y puse los ojos en blanco.- Son idiotas... te veo en un rato. -Le besé una última vez.

 **Tom:** Te veo luego -me fui a la cafetería a tomar un café mientras acababa la primera hora.

 **Bill:** Volví a clase como si nada hubiera pasado. Los chicos me miraron raro al ver que no estaba Tom. -¿Y tu marido? -En la cafetería. Tenía ganas de tomar algo. -Se encogieron de hombros y siguieron a lo suyo hasta que acabó la clase.

 **Tom:** Al acabar la clase fui con Bill y le besé con posesividad- ¿Qué hacías mientras no estaba, eh? -le increpé de coña.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Echarte de menos. -Y volvió a besarme.

 **Tom:** Le rodeé la cintura con los brazos y me integré en su conversación con los chicos y Anna.

 **Bill:** Fuimos a la clase de guitarra y nos volvimos a sentar al fondo. Me aburría muchísimo y los chicos estaban hasta dormidos. Tom parecía el único interesado en la clase.

 **Tom:** Estaba bastante interesado en lo que estaba contando el gilipollas del profesor, pero parecía ser el único porque Bill se me acababa de quedar dormido en el hombro, Anna en el de Patrick, Patrick estaba apunto de dormirse y Georg y Gustav llevaban dormidos desde el principio de la clase.

 **Bill:** Sentí algo suave y esponjoso que fue desde mi mejilla hasta mis labios. Abrí los ojos y me encontré a Tom besándome. Se separó sonriendo cuando correspondí al beso.- ¿Ha terminado ya la clase?- Pregunté en un susurro.

 **Tom:** Sí, se acaba de ir el profesor -le acaricié.

 **Bill:** ¿Me das otro beso? -Pregunté en voz un poco más alta. Oí a los chicos reírse, pero me dio igual.

 **Tom:** Le besé a la vez que le pegaba un puñetazo en el costado a Georg, que le tenía más a mano.

 **Bill:** Se separó de mí y nos levantamos para ir a casa.- ¿Qué queréis comer? -Pregunté cuando estuvimos todos en el coche y arranqué.

 **Tom:** Sonreí con vicio- A ti... -dije de forma guarra.

 **Bill:** Me sonrojé al oír esa voz tan guarra y miré fijamente hacia delante.- ¿Y los demás?

 **Tom:** Queremos orgía con la princesa -gritó Georg de coña pero Bill no notó el tono de coña, así que le seguí el rollo por acojonarlo un poco- ¿Qué dices princesa? ¿Quieres orgía?

 **Bill:** Negué con la cabeza, aún sonrojado.- Me niego a compartirte... Y si tú no participas, yo tampoco... o sea que no hay orgía.

 **Tom:** ¿Quién ha dicho que no vaya a participar? -me aguanté la risa

 **Bill:** Yo.- Respondí sonriendo de lado.- Y si lo haces... te echo de casa.-Dije intentando picarle.

 **Tom:** Le miré levantando la ceja- ¿Que me vas a qué?

 **Bill:** A echarte de casa. -Repetí.

 **Tom:** A ver si te voy a echar yo y solo puedes volver si me comes la polla... -dije picado.

 **Bill:** Intenté contener la risa. Iba a soltarle la definitiva.- Pues me voy a casa de Geo, que me acoge sin comérsela.

 **Tom:** Aparcó y me bajé del coche cabreado- Pues vete donde te salga de los huevos -cerré de un portazo y me metí a casa.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y entré yo también. Le abracé por los hombros aunque intentó resistirse.- No te enfades... era broma... solo me iría contigo, y te comería la polla todas las veces que quisieras si así me dejas pasar un rato contigo.

 **Tom:** Suspiré y me giré. Le abracé por la cintura- Que te quede claro que lo de la orgía era coña y que tú y tu polla sois míos.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Ya lo sé... Mi polla y yo no queremos ser de otro. Solo nos gusta ser tuyos.

 **Tom:** Los chicos nos ignoraban- ¿En esta casa cuándo se come? -preguntó Georg. Le ignoré- Más os vale no quererlo. Que soy muy peligroso y lo sabes -le dije en broma.

 **Bill:** Me reí de su posesividad.- Anda, ven conmigo a hacer la comida.

 **Tom:** Le seguí y le abracé por detrás. Empezó a cocinar- Bill, ya te lo dije ayer. Que te voy a empezar a ayudar con todas estas mierdas de la casa... -no me hacía ninguna gracia y no le veía la necesidad de hacer todas esas mierdas, pero si Bill se empeñaba en hacerlas, no podía no ayudarle.

 **Bill:** Me niego. La cocina es lo que mejor sé hacer... No hace falta que me ayudes.

 **Tom:** No digo la cocina. Digo lo de limpiar y toda esa mierda...

 **Bill:** No necesito que me ayudes con esto. Me gusta hacerlo yo. -Repliqué.

 **Tom:** Pero pierdes muchísimo tiempo y yo no hago nada -le besé el cuello.

 **Bill:** Me haces compañía. Con eso me basta.

 **Tom:** Bueno, si necesitas ayuda en algo, pídemelo, que todo lo que haces es como un trabajo, mas las clases y estudiar no cualquiera podría con tanto. Mas encima el tiempo que te impido estudiar.

 **Bill:** No me impides estudiar. Me ayudas a desconectar cuando me hace falta. Eso no lo hace nadie. Y a veces lo necesito.

 **Tom:** Sonreí- Sin duda. Me necesitas... Igual que yo a ti.

 **Bill:** Me derretí al oír sus palabras. Me giré y junté nuestras bocas en un beso dulce y lento.

 **Tom:** Le sonreí al separarnos y apreté mi abrazo- Cuida, que nos quemas la casa -le besé el cuello.

 **Bill:** Me reí y quité la comida del fuego. Serví todo en cuatro platos.- Coge dos, por favor.

 **Tom:** Vale, jefe -le hice caso.

 **Bill:** Tonto... -Dije medio riéndome. Llegamos al salón y los chicos se separaron de golpe. Sonreí con cara de cabrón.- Si queréis follar, nos vamos del salón y os dejamos solos. -Dije recordando las palabras de Gus del otro día.

 **Tom:** Cogí nuestros dos platos y nos encerré en la cocina.

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado, le besé y me senté a cenar.

 **Tom:** Se sentó como siempre encima mío y empecé a comer con rapidez. Acabé en seguida y, mientras él acababa, empecé a meterle mano.

 **Bill:** Espera, Tommy... déjame acabar de comer... -Susurré con la respiración un tanto agitada.

 **Tom:** Si yo te dejo. Te prometo que hasta que no acabes de comer, mantendrás tu ropa puesta... -sonreí con malicia.

 **Bill:** Tom, en serio. -Quité su mano de mi paquete.- Espera a que acabe de comer y luego me tocas lo que quieras.

 **Tom:** Vale -puse los ojos en blanco y le dejé comer.

 **Bill:** Acabé de comer lo más rápido que pude y metí la mano por dentro de su pantalón. Jadeó cuando sintió mis dedos rodeando su pene y pegó nuestros cuerpos.- ¿Sigues enfadado, Tommy?

 **Tom:** Yo nunca me he enfadado... Pero tú... no has acabado de comer -sonreí con vicio.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Pues saca mi comida... -Me agaché y empecé a chuparle la polla.

 **Tom:** Empecé a gemir. ¿He dicho ya que amo su piercing?

 **Bill:** Se corrió en mi boca y lo tragué. Llevé su mano a mi erección.- ¿Me haces tú lo mismo, amor? -Le pregunté con voz de inocencia.

 **Tom:** Le bajé los pantalones y me la metí hasta el fondo.

 **Bill:** Gemí por la sorpresa de que realmente lo estuviera haciendo y llevé la mano a su pelo, revolviéndolo. Joder, me encantaba cómo lo hacía.

 **Tom:** Se la comí hasta que se corrió y me lancé a su boca.

 **Bill:** Correspondí a su beso y empecé a desnudarle. Al poco ya estábamos empalmados de nuevo.- Tom... ¿puedo hacértelo yo esta vez? -Estaba rojo como un tomate, ni siquiera sabía cómo me había atrevido a preguntar eso.

 **Tom:** Le miré con la ceja levantada- ¿Qué tímido eres, no? No sé... ¿Puedes? -me lamí el piercing del labio.

 **Bill:** Si me dejas... Sí, puedo perfectamente... -Dije más rojo todavía.

 **Tom:** Demuéstralo -le "reté".

 **Bill:** Sonreí con malicia y le metí el primer dedo. Gimió por la sorpresa y abrió un poco más las piernas, facilitando mi trabajo.

 **Tom:** Me agarré a la mesa por detrás y empecé a gemir echando mi cabeza para atrás.

 **Bill:** Me lancé a por su cuello y lo mordí mientras metía un segundo dedo en su entrada.

 **Tom:** Me deshice en gemidos y me dejé hacer.

 **Bill:** Metí el tercer dedo, y disfruté al ver sus gestos de placer.- Y... ¿Sabes lo que voy a hacer ahora? -Negó con la cabeza. -Voy a follarte... muy fuerte.

 **Tom:** Grité cuando me penetró con fuerza. Me estaba mordiendo el cuello y yo no sabía dónde poner la boca para que estos no me oyeran ni dónde poner las manos. Bill se dio cuenta, me miró con malicia y me sacó la camiseta llenándome el pecho de lametones y mordiscos haciendo que gritara todavía más. Me llevé la mano a la polla.

 **Bill:** Le di un manotazo.- Eso solo... lo toco yo... -Empecé masturbarle con fuerza y subí a sus labios. Le besé de forma sucia, ahogando sus gemidos con mi boca. La saliva caía por las comisura de sus labios, todo era muy guarro y excitante.- Eres muy estrecho... Me encanta... Aah... -Estaba a puntito ya...

 **Tom:** Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás gritando cuando me corrí en su mano.

 **Bill:** Di un par de estocadas más y me corrí en su interior. Le abracé con fuerza y le besé la sien con mimo. De fondo se oían los gemidos de Geo y Gus.

 **Tom:** Le besé. Estuvimos un rato así hasta que me separé. Cogí papel de cocina para limpiarnos y me subí los pantalones y me puse la camiseta.

 **Bill:** Me vestí y le abracé con fuerza. Un poco después, oímos a los chicos hablar, y salimos de la cocina. En silencio, me tumbé en el sofá grande, y Tom se tumbó encima de mí.- Eres la mejor manta del mundo. -Le dije al oído.

 **Tom:** Sonreí y le besé. Los chicos empezaron a comer. Y Bill se puso moñas.

 **Bill:** Aproveché que no nos oían ni nos veían para mimar a Tom... a mi estilo. Él parecía limitarse a seguirme el rollo. Al final me cansé y cambié de tema. -¿Qué te parecería si volviera a teñirme de moreno? -Era el rey de la indecisión, lo sabía, pero me daba igual.

 **Tom:** Le besé con cariño- Estás guapo siempre.

 **Bill:** Resoplé. ¿Ahora se ponía mimoso él?- Había pensado volver al pelo negro, pero así, corto. Y maquillarme otra vez... Pero aún no lo sé de fijo.

 **Tom:** Eso como tú quieras... A mi se me cae la baba contigo estés como estés. Y eres solo mío... -me regodeé.

 **Bill:** Me sonrojé un poco, pero seguí a lo mío. Realmente me había tocado la moral lo de antes.- Bueno, ya veré lo que hago... Aún no he decidido nada.

 **Tom:** //¿Y a éste qué le pasa?//- Vale... -no sabía qué decir.

 **Bill:** Le besé la mejilla, aunque seguía enfadado y cambié de canal. Entonces recordé otra cosa.- ¿Cuándo iremos a ver a... ya sabes... ese tío? -Pregunté en un susurro.

 **Tom:** Le pasé el brazo por encima y le apreté a mi- Cuando estos capullos coman.

 **Bill:** Asentí, medio dormido. El calor de Tom y la comodidad del sofá eran un gran somnífero.

 **Tom:** ¿Prefieres dormir? -le pregunté viendo como se estaba quedando dormido.

 **Bill:** Negué con la cabeza y puse la cara en su cuello.- Necesito verle... una última vez. Que sepa que va a morir por todo lo que me hizo. -Dije en un susurro. Luego, volví a dejarme caer en el sofá. Se me había escapado una lágrima, pero por suerte Tom no la vio.

 **Tom:** Le vi que se le salió una lágrima pero quiso ocultármela, así que hice como que no la vi y le apreté a mi con cariño. De repente, los chicos volvieron como si nada- Tom, ¿tienes idea de lo que gritas cuando te están enculando? Conozco a putas que gritan menos -a Bill se le escapó una carcajada y ese fue el único motivo por el cual no le rompí la cara a Georg,

 **Bill:** Abracé a Tom al ver su mala cara.- No le hagas caso, sabes que él grita más. -Le dije al oído para que se sintiera bien.

 **Tom:** Si no fuera porque te ha sacado una sonrisa, te juro que le reventaba -le contesté levantándome y poniéndome delante de Georg- Georg, se están rifando hostias y tienes todas las papeletas -pasé a su lado empujándole con el hombro dispuesto a salir por la puerta, pero me enganchó.

 **Bill:** Tío, que era una broma. No te pongas así... -Dijo Georg. -Pues cállate. -Salté yo para defenderle. Me incorporé. -¿Nos vamos ya? -¿Vas a venir? -Por supuesto.

 **Tom:** Me giré y dije- ¿Bueno qué, saco el té y las galletitas o nos vamos de una puta vez? -dije ya en la puerta.

 **Bill:** Gracias, Geo. -Dije con ironía. Sabía que el mal humor de Tom era por él. Salí detrás de mi marido y me senté en el copiloto.- Anda, no te enfades... -Le dije al ver su mala cara.

 **Tom:** Tranquilo... -arranqué a toda velocidad y pegué un frenazo para no atropellar a un gato. Georg era el único sin cinturón y se comió el asiento de delante. Me empecé a despollar y se me pasó el malhumor.

 **Bill:** Fuimos hasta la casa de secuestros en silencio. Cuando entramos, oímos al gordo pidiendo ayuda. Abrí de un golpe la puerta. Su cara de espanto me hizo reír.- Adivina quién ha venido a jugar contigo y con la barra. -No sabía por qué, pero cuando la rabia me invadía contra alguien que me había hecho mucho daño, me volvía todo un cabrón.- No... la barra no... -¡Que sí, hombre! ¡Deléitanos con tus grititos de puta! -Cogí la barra y la puse delante de su boca. Volvió a llorar. -Chupa porque no tendrás otro lubricante. -Al final, obedeció. Se iba a enterar.

 **Tom:** Georg y Gustav estaban con la mandíbula en el suelo, flipadísimos. Y la verdad que yo también- Jodo con la princesa y su lado oscuro. Da más miedo que tú -me dijo Gustav.

 **Bill:** El gordo gritó con todas sus fuerzas cuando entré a saco en él con la barra. La sangre empezó a escurrirse por el hierro y sus piernas.- ¡Mirad, chicos, la putita tiene la regla. -A pesar de que estaban flipados, no pudieron evitar reírse.

 **Tom:** Me empecé a despollar- Hay que ver lo bien que se te da meter y sacar cosas, princesa... -dije con doble sentido.

 **Bill:** Me sonrojé.- Desde luego, Bill, eres jodidamente raro. -Me reí. Empezó a oler mucho a sangre, y decidí parar. -Ahora, putita, viene la mejor parte... para nosotros, claro. Para ti no creo. -Me giré hacia los chicos.- Todo vuestro.

 **Tom:** Fuimos a por él pero antes abracé a Bill- ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas irte o algo?

 **Bill:** Tranquilo... estoy bien. -Le sonreí y le abracé.

 **Tom:** ¿De verdad? -asintió y sonreí. De repente oímos un grito- Eh, hijos de puta no empecéis sin mi.

 **Bill:** Me reí de su comentario. Me senté en las escaleras y me dediqué a jugar con el móvil mientras ellos jugaban con el gordito.

 **Tom:** Estuvimos así horas hasta que nos entró hambre- Mira, vas a tener suerte que nos vamos ya.

 **Bill:** Alcé la mirada. Tom estaba lleno de sangre, y cuando se giró hacia mí, me intimidó un poco pero disimulé lo mejor que pude.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué te pasa? Tienes mala cara... -dije haciendo una mueca.

 **Bill:** Negué con la cabeza.- Estoy bien... Solo tengo un poquito de hambre.

 **Tom:** Le abracé y le di un beso- Vamos a casa.

 **Bill:** Vale, vamos... -Nos subimos al coche y Tom nos llevó a casa. Estaba realmente cansado, y me dormí.


	5. Compañeros molestos

**Tom:** Voy a llevarle a la cama -les susurré. Le dejé en la cama con el pijama puesto y arropado y me fui a duchar.

 **Bill:** Me desperté cuando sentí el colchón hundirse a mi lado. Me giré y vi a Tom metiéndose en la cama.- Amor... lo siento... ¿llevo mucho dormido? -Joder, me sentía fatal. Había pensado hacerle una de mis pizzas caseras, y me había dormido.

 **Tom:** Lo que he tardado en ducharme. Aún son las diez -le apreté contra mi- Duerme, anda.

 **Bill:** Perdón... -Repetí. Le besé y me acomodé entre sus brazos.- Hasta mañana.

 **Tom:** Me reí- ¿Perdón por qué?

 **Bill:** Por dormirme.... iba a hacer pizza. -Expliqué medio dormido.

 **Tom:** No me tienes que pedir perdón por eso, idiota -se me acurrucó más aún.

 **Bill:** Te lo pido si me da la gana. -Dije contra su pecho.- ¿Tienes sueño? -Se me ocurrió preguntar.

 **Tom:** Vale, no me pegues... -le dije riéndome- La verdad es que no...

 **Bill:** Me estiré y le besé.- Yo tampoco... me he desvelado. -Volví a besarle.

 **Tom:** ¿De verdad? -le miré con la ceja alzada.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- La charla con el señor Kaulitz Trümper me ha despejado. -Sonreí.

 **Tom:** Sonreí y le besé- Pues vamos, que me vas a matar de hambre.

 **Bill:** ¡Lo siento! -Me levanté de un salto, sintiéndome fatal.

 **Tom:** ¿Pero por qué lo sientes? Igual que me he duchado podría haber cenado. Solo que he preferido venir contigo. Solo bromeaba...

 **Bill:** ¡Pues lo siento por quedarme dormido y no hacerte la cena! Porque me encanta hacerlo y últimamente solo duermo. -Salí del cuarto y sin mirar a los chicos que se entretenían follando en el colchón hinchable, entré a la cocina a preparar algo.

 **Tom:** Que no tienes que prepararme nada. Ni que fuera tu obligación o algo así... -le abracé por detrás.

 **Bill:** No solo tú tienes hambre. Además, ya te he dicho que me gusta hacerlo..

 **Tom:** Si no te lo impido. Solo digo que no lo sientas... -le besé.

 **Bill:** Lo siento porque últimamente duermo más de lo normal.

 **Tom:** ¿Y me tienes que pedir perdón por...? -dije sin entender porqué se disculpaba y por joder un poco también.

 **Bill:** Porque te toca llevarme en brazos a la cama y meterte a dormir aunque no tengas sueño. -Expliqué con tono de obviedad.

 **Tom:** Bueno me voy a dormir contigo porque quiero, podría quedarme hablando con los chicos. Y me gusta llevarte en brazos. Eres como un muñeco... como mi muñeco...

 **Bill:** Me sonrojé por sus palabras.- Aun así yo me siento mal. Y si me siento mal, me disculpo. Así de simple.

 **Tom:** Es que no tiene sentido que te sientas mal. Lo de ser mi esclavo sexual es a tiempo parcial. El resto del tiempo, mientras practiques la castidad con todo aquel que no sea yo, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras... -se quedó flipado.

 **Bill:** No supe qué responder, salvo...- La cena ya está. Vamos a la mesa.

 **Tom:** Me reí por su cara.

 **Bill:** Deja de reírte o te quedas sin cenar. -Dije fingiendo bordería.

 **Tom:** Me puse serio de repente.

 **Bill:** Me quedé pilladísimo al verle tan serio.- No te lo habrás tomado en serio, ¿verdad? -Pregunté preocupado.

 **Tom:** No, pero tengo hambre. No hay que jugar con fuego...

 **Bill:** Por dios, Tom. Soy cabrón a veces, pero no te dejaría sin comida por una gilipollez así. -Me senté a su lado y me puse a cenar. Estaba muerto de hambre.

 **Tom:** Ya... Pero por si acaso. No se juega con la comida.

 **Bill:** Rodé los ojos.- Anda, cena rápido, que me estoy hartando de oírles follar.

 **Tom:** Me empecé a reír y engullí mi cena.

 **Bill:** Acabé de cenar y dejé los platos sin recoger.- Vamos a la cama... -Me abrazó y fuimos a la cama.

 **Tom:** Le seguí y le besé- Eres una marmota.

 **Bill:** ¿Quién ha dicho que vayamos a dormir? -Me lancé a sus labios.

 **Tom:** Un imbécil -respondí empalmándome sorprendido.

 **Bill:** No pude evitar reírme. Me tumbé en la cama y él en seguida se lanzó sobre mí. Me besó acaparando toda mi boca con sus labios y no pude evitar gemir.

 **Tom:** Le saqué la camiseta y fui a por su pecho. Me fijé que se le había ido el moratón del costado y me dispuse a dejarle uno pero que le gustara.

 **Bill:** Me deshice en gemidos al sentir su boca mordiendo y succionando mi costado. Cada vez estaba más duro.

 **Tom:** De repente me dio la vuelta estampándome contra el colchón y besándome de forma dominante. Me estaba sorprendiendo hoy mucho. Y la verdad que no me disgustaba para nada lo bestia que se estaba poniendo...

 **Bill:** Saqué un bote de lubricante y me llené los dedos. Le penetré con dos de golpe, escuchándole gemir.

 **Tom:** Aaah -grité poniendo los ojos en blanco. Me agarré a las sábanas gimiendo como loco.

 **Bill:** Metí otro dedo más, jugando con ellos en su interior.- Cuando estés listo, grita... -Empecé a masturbarle.

 **Tom:** No tardé mucho en gritarle- Bill... ¡Ya!

 **Bill:** Me reí. Estaba muy cabrón hoy.- Si te pones a cuatro patas...

 **Tom:** Me lo pensé unos segundos pero me ponía demasiado y estaba demasiado excitado así que le hice caso. Me puse sin que sacara los dedos de mi y me dio un azote.

 **Bill:** Saqué los dedos de su interior, me llené la polla de lubricante y entré en él con fuerza.

 **Tom:** Empecé a gritar y a temblar. Estaba siendo bestial. Me temblaron los brazos y me caí de boca hacia delante. Mi culo se mantuvo a la misma altura porque Bill me agarraba de la cadera mientras me follaba con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Me volví loco al verle así y aumenté el ritmo, gimiendo y gritando.- Aaah, ah, Tom... -Empecé a masturbarle.

 **Tom:** Estaba hasta babeando literalmente por el placer que estaba sintiendo. Nunca había sido tan increíble. Estaba gritando como nunca. Bill estaba muy cabrón y cómo me ponía el muy hijo de puta.

 **Bill:** No... No aguanto más... ¡Tommy! -Y exploté gritando su nombre. Como él no había terminado aún, seguí masturbándole y mordiendo su cuello.

 **Tom:** Me corrí a lo bestia cayéndome entero en la cama jadeando.

 **Bill:** Caí a su lado y le besé la frente con cariño.- ¿Estás bien?

 **Tom:** //Demasiado bien...// asentí- ¿A ti que te pasa hoy? -le dije jadeando aún y muy flipado.

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros.- No tengo ni idea... ¿No te gusta que sea así? -Pregunté preocupado.

 **Tom:** Sí, sí me gusta //Me encanta//. Pero me sorprende.

 **Bill:** Volví a encogerme de hombros.- Me ha salido hoy ser así... No sé, hoy me sentía más... Cabrón, por así decirlo. -Cerré los ojos, cansado.

 **Tom:** Pues ven aquí, marido cabrón -le apreté a mi.

 **Bill:** Me reí y correspondí a su abrazo.- Aún me sigue flipando eso de ser tu marido... Suena tan bien, que no parece cierto. -Dije bajando la mirada.

 **Tom:** Pues es cierto. Y no lo olvides. Porque eres mío.

 **Bill:** No lo olvido... Eso no. -Respondí sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Anda, duérmete enano que mañana es ya viernes y he invitado a Patrick y a las chicas para que vengan con alcohol pero de tranquis.

 **Bill:** Vale... Que descanses, amor. -Me dormí casi en seguida.

 **Tom:** Me quedé dormido en seguida yo también. Bill me había reventado.

 **Bill:** Me desperté con la puta alarma, pero como Tom estaba agotado, no se enteró. Apagué la alarma y me volví a dormir.

 **Tom:** Me desperté creyendo que todavía era pronto así que, reventado como estaba, me dispuse a atraer a Bill a mi y seguir durmiendo. Me giré y me di cuenta de que estaba solo. Me tapé dispuesto seguir durmiendo solo hasta que oí risas. A mi costa. Los muy capullos estaban hablando de mi.

 **Bill:** En serio, princesa, no sé qué te gusta de Tom... 

-Pero mírale, ¡está guapísimo! 

-Si tú lo dices... 

-A mí me parece débil y frágil... -Dijo Geo. 

-Pues te confundes. Es igual que siempre. 

-¡Shh! Que se despierta... -Sacaron una foto suya dormido, se rieron y se largaron. Me tumbé a cuatro patas sobre él y empecé a besarle el cuello.

 **Tom:** Solté un gemido y eché el cuello hacia atrás- ¿Os divertíais?

 **Bill:** Yo babeaba. Ellos se divertían. -Le di un pico y sonreí.

 **Tom:** Estos no salen de aquí vivos... -le besé con cariño.

 **Bill:** No les hagas caso... -Dije en voz baja y le besé otra vez.- Buenos días, por cierto. -Le lamí los labios

 **Tom:** Contigo así lo son, créeme -le lamí los labios de vuelta.

 **Bill:** Sonreí enternecido por sus palabras y le besé otra vez.- ¿Por qué sabes tan rico? ¿Cómo lo haces, eh?

 **Tom:** Soy irresistible -sonreí con chulería le abracé y me incorporé haciéndole sentarse encima mío.

 **Bill:** Eso ya lo sé... -Dije con voz cansina.- Lo que quiero saber es cómo lo haces. -Rodeé sus caderas con mis piernas y le abracé por el cuello.

 **Tom:** Nací así. Todo lo que tengo de loco lo tengo de guapo -me reí besándole.

 **Bill:** Jo... Entonces ahora sí que lo tengo jodido... -Fingí un puchero y le besé.

 **Tom:** ¿Por qué? -le miré ladeando la cabeza sin entender.

 **Bill:** Porque si te viene de serie no puedo ser tan irresistible como tú. -Dije medio sonriendo.

 **Tom:** A ti también te viene de serie... Eso y el vicio.

 **Bill:** ¿Cómo no ser un vicioso si te tengo de novio? ¿Te has mirado al espejo? -Volvió a reírse. De reojo vi que los chicos nos miraban enternecidos.

 **Tom:** Sí, ciertamente soy perfecto.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Por supuesto. Eso ni lo dudes.

 **Tom:** Le besé- Vamos a desayunar.

 **Bill:** Vamos... -Le abracé y fuimos a la cocina de la mano.

 **Tom:** Bill empezó a hacer el desayuno y yo le abracé por detrás.

 **Bill:** Eh, par de vagos, podríais hacer algo algún día. Que aunque me guste, no quiero cocinar siempre.

 **Tom:** Sí, que me tenéis contento -ironicé.

 **Bill:** La comida la hacemos nosotros, ¿vale? -Dijo Geo arrepentido.

 **Tom:** Si no nos envenenáis...

 **Bill:** Eso... Quiero vivir.

 **Tom:** Me reí al ver sus caras pero en seguida me levanté muy serio- ¿Con que parezco débil, no?

 **Bill:** No... Solo era broma... -Dijo Gus acojonado. La cara de Tom daba miedo.

 **Tom:** Bill me sujetó el brazo y me hizo mirarle.

 **Bill:** Calma... Vamos a desayunar en paz, anda. -Dije con cara de preocupación.

 **Tom:** Resoplé y me senté en la mesa. Los chicos estaban de pie- ¿Vais a desayunar así? -pregunté más calmado.

 **Bill:** No... -Titubearon pero al final se sentaron. Empezamos a desayunar en silencio.

 **Tom:** Esta noche se vienen Patrick y las chicas. Y traen alcohol -dije para rebajar la tensión.

 **Bill:** Los chicos se animaron en cuanto oyeron la palabra alcohol y el ambiente se relajó. Yo estaba agotado, y solo quería dormir. Se me cerraban los ojos.

 **Tom:** Sonreí con malicia- ¿Querréis jugar al yo nunca?

 **Bill:** Sonreí. Suena bien... Yo me apunto. //Si no me duermo antes...//.

 **Tom:** Acabé de desayunar y me metí al baño. Llamé al médico a escondidas de Bill.

-Hola, mi marido está constantemente cansado y con sueño que no se le pasa aunque duerma. Duerme bastante y se queda dormido aunque no quiera. 

-¿Toma algún tipo de medicamento? ¿Está estresado, ansioso o deprimido? 

-Tiene depresión y toma antidepresivos. 

-¿Siente dolor en algún punto de sensibilidad como en los hombros, el tórax, la parte posterior del cuello, codos, rodillas, caderas...? 

-No que yo sepa 

-¿Fiebre, dolor de garganta, inapetencia, sarpullidos...? 

-Tampoco 

-¿Le ha ocurrido antes? 

-Una vez, pero fue por estrés. 

-Pues entonces muy probablemente se trate de hipersomnio provocado por la depresión y por los antidepresivos. De todos modos, quisiera que el paciente me contara él mismo sus síntomas -dijo con sospecha //Ya empezamos...//- Además le quiero hacer análisis de sangre y de orina para descartar hipotiroidismo o falta de algún tipo de mineral, una tomografía computarizada de la cabeza y un electroencefalograma. Si no resultasen concluyentes se realizaría un estudio del sueño. Aunque todo esto es por descartar posibilidades. Lo que tiene es hipersomnio por la depresión, pero mejor prevenir que curar. 

-Sí, por supuesto... 

-¿A las cuatro de la tarde podrían venir a mi consulta? Tendré todo preparado 

-Perfecto //Qué rapidez cuando no vas por la seguridad social... Ahí por los cojones atienden tan rápido// -colgué y miré la hora. Quedaban cuatro horas. Fui a la cocina como si nada para no preocupar a Bill.

 **Bill:** ¿Con quién hablabas? -Le pregunté cuando volvió. Los chicos estaban en el salón y no podían escucharnos.

 **Tom:** Con el médico -respondí. No tenía sentido mentir. Me había pillado- Le he contado lo de que tienes sueño. Dice que será seguramente provocado por la depresión y los antidepresivos, pero que aun así te va a hacer unas pruebas para descartar otros motivos.

 **Bill:** Asentí mirando a la mesa fijamente.- ¿Y por qué no me lo has dicho antes? Digo, por aquello de que las pruebas me las van a hacer a mí y tengo pánico a los hospitales. -Dije sin alzar la vista.

 **Tom:** Porque tienes pánico a los hospitales... -expliqué como si fuera evidente- Te lo iba a decir justo antes de salir de casa y así te evitaba el mal rato.

 **Bill:** Hubiera sido peor... -Suspiré y me levanté.- Voy a recoger y a prepararme, ¿vale? -Sin esperar respuesta, me puse a fregar los platos.

 **Tom:** Voy a ayudarte -me puse muy cerca suya y aunque se negó, no me moví. Al final, acabamos de limpiar rápido y nos fuimos a vestir. Los chicos nos acompañaron a la clínica.

 **Bill:** Iba temblando, muy nervioso, cuando llegamos al hospital. Me hicieron montones de pruebas cuyos nombres desconocía, además de pedirme muestras de orina. Vaya puta mierda de tarde, pero así, tal cual. Al terminar, me sentía agotado y mareado. Entré con Tom en la sala de consultas del doctor y nos sentamos a esperarle.

 **Tom:** Una media hora después salió el médico- ¿Estás tomando tus medicamentos antidepresivos en las dosis prescritas? -Bill se calló y bajó la cabeza.

 **Bill:** Necesitamos que seas sincero, Bill. -Suspiré y hablé con un nudo en la garganta. 

-Yo... Al principio no lo hice. Vivía una situación extrema, y tomaba más. Pero el psicólogo lo sabía, y nunca me dijo que tomara menos... -Me temblaba el labio y no valía para mirar a Tom. Joder, en el hospital no...

 **Tom:** Le apreté contra mi.

-Bueno, quiero que durante la semana reduzcas la dosis progresivamente hasta quedarte con la dosis inicialmente prescrita. ¿De acuerdo? -asintió con la cabeza agachada. Le tendió una receta con la dosis de esta semana- Ah, y nada de alcohol mientras tomes antidepresivos. Que eso es como un cóctel molotov... -advirtió el médico. Pagué, se despidió y se metió dentro de su consulta. Abracé a Bill- Si el psicólogo te lo permitió tú no tienes la culpa, así que no te sientas mal, ¿vale?

 **Bill:** Asentí aunque en realidad todavía me sentía mal. Íbamos de camino a casa cuando se me ocurrió algo.- ¿Podemos parar en un súper? Como no puedo tomar alcohol... Al menos, quiero un par de refrescos para esta noche.

 **Tom:** Asentí- Tú lo que quieres es emborracharme -dije para que se riera. Me quedé flipado con su respuesta.

 **Bill:** Evidentemente. ¿Acaso lo dudabas? -Pregunté mientras Tom aparcaba con cara de flipado.- Cuando compre, me respondes. -Le besé la mejilla y fui a por refrescos. Oí de fondo a los chicos despollarse.

 **Tom:** Pasa demasiado tiempo conmigo... -pensé en voz alta y estos capullos aún se rieron más.

 **Bill:** Volví con mis refrescos en los brazos, totalmente sonriendo. Los chicos reían a carcajadas e incluso soltaban alguna lágrima, pero Tom seguía impasible. Le acaricié con mimo.- ¿Qué te pasa?

 **Tom:** Salí de mi empanamiento- ¿Eh?

 **Bill:** Intenté contenerme, pero estallé en carcajadas, como los chicos. Había sido demasiado gracioso.

 **Tom:** Panda de gilipollas... -arranqué.

 **Bill:** Agilipollado estabas tú. -Dijo Gus y volvimos a reír. -¿Qué pensabas tanto? -Le pregunté cuando se me pasó la risa.

 **Tom:** Que llevan razón en el dicho. Todo se pega menos la hermosura...

 **Bill:** No te entiendo... -Le dije con una ceja alzada. En serio que no lo entendía...

 **Tom:** Que llevas dos días que pareces la versión putón de mi mismo...

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros. No estaba de acuerdo con él. Para nada.- Si tú lo dices... -Pasé olímpicamente de echarle en cara eso de "versión putón", aunque me jodió muchísimo.

 **Tom:** Suspiré aparcando- ¿Qué te pasa?

 **Bill:** Que yo me veo como siempre, al menos hoy. Y tú me dices que estoy cambiando y no sé si es cierto o no, ni si me gusta. Y... -Me callé y escondí la cara entre las manos, temblando de nervios e impotencia. Los chicos se escabulleron del coche, pero casi no me di cuenta.

 **Tom:** Me refería a que estás más bruto de lo habitual. Eres el Bill de siempre, pero más bestia. Más como yo. Lo cual no es malo... -puso cara de horror y me cabreé. Me había asegurado hacía tres o cuatro meses que no le parecía mal ser como yo, y ahora se lo decía y se horrorizaba...- Pues si tan terrible te parece mi forma de ser no sé que haces casado conmigo -salí del coche.

 **Bill:** ¡Tom, espera! -Le agarré del brazo y paró, pero no me miró.- Me encantaría ser como tú, lo tienes todo: buen físico, fuerza física, emocional, el respeto de todos... Yo solo tengo mi forma de ser, aquello que encontraras tan fascinante en mi interior... Tengo miedo de perder eso y dejar de gustarte. Me da pánico que un día ya no quieras estar más conmigo. -Le solté el brazo y me metí a casa. No quería ver a nadie.

 **Tom:** Entró al cuarto y entré detrás de él. Le abracé por detrás- Puedes cambiar, puedes crecer y se te pueden pegar mis comportamientos. Pero JAMÁS dejarás de ser MI Bill. No puedes perder eso que me fascina tanto de ti porque todo de ti me fascina. Simplemente no tiene sentido...

 **Bill:** Se me cayeron varias lágrimas al oír sus palabras. Pensé en dejarme abrazar y hacer como si nada, pero necesitaba un rato a solas.- Tom... ¿Puedes dejarme un poquito solo? No te sientas mal ni nada de eso, es solo que necesito un rato conmigo mismo... -Me arrepentí de mis palabras justo después de decirlas. No quería que Tom estuviera mal por mi culpa...

 **Tom:** Me aparté dispuesto a dejarle intimidad, pero se me abrazó a la espalda con fuerza.

 **Bill:** No me odies, por favor... -Dije con voz temblorosa.

 **Tom:** No te odio. Solo te dejaba la intimidad que me has pedido.

 **Bill:** Gracias... En seguida iré, ¿vale? -Asintió y salió del cuarto. En cuanto estuve solo, me tiré a la cama y me puse a llorar.

 **Tom:** Me senté con los chicos- Qué puta cagada. Ni siquiera pienso lo de putón, no sé porqué mierda lo he dicho. Y la he cagado...

 **Bill:** Cuando me sentí mejor, me lavé la cara y fui al salón. No se habían dado cuenta de que estaba ahí. Me senté al lado de Tom, muy pegado a él, y le abracé por la cintura. Cerré los ojos. Me dolía la cabeza, y la luz era muy molesta.

 **Tom:** Le abracé y se hizo un silencio incomodo.

 **Bill:** Los chicos se fueron a la cocina. Llevaban todo el día así, y me hacía mucha gracia. Eran como hormigas huyendo de feroces osos hormigueros.- No me arrepiento de ser tu marido... Es lo mejor que me ha pasado. -Dije cuando me harté del silencio.

 **Tom:** Yo no pienso que seas un putón... Ni siquiera sé porqué lo he dicho.

 **Bill:** Yo tampoco lo sé... -No sabía qué más decir, me estaba enfadando otra vez y no tenía ganas de otra bronca.- Olvídalo. -Concluí. Era la mejor opción.

 **Tom:** Vale... //Supongo//.

 **Bill:** No le vi muy convencido. Le cogí del mentón y le hice mirarme.- Amor, en serio, olvídalo... Yo ya lo he hecho. -Y era cierto. Con tal de estar bien con él, olvidaría lo que fuera.

 **Tom:** Suspiré- Vale... ¿Qué asco de día, no? -no sabía qué mas decir.

 **Bill:** Pues sí... -Me acerqué a él y le hablé al oído.- Si no me duermo antes de que se vayan todos, esta noche llamo a cierto policía... ¿Quieres?

 **Tom:** Sentí una punzada en la polla. Sonreí de lado- No me digas eso, que no te dejaré quedarte dormido.

 **Bill:** Bueno, pues si me duermo, tienes permiso para despertarme. -Le dije sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Me reí y vi a los chicos asomar por la puerta- Hemos hecho la cena -les miré incrédulo. Hasta que vi pizzas precocinadas que habían horneado. Era demasiado obvio...

 **Bill:** Sonreí y les ayudé a llevar las cosas al salón.- Gracias, chicos...

 **Tom:** Empezamos a cenar en silencio. Era bastante incómodo- A ver si traen el alcohol y nos animamos... -dijo Gustav- Yo no voy a beber hoy -dije. Me miraron flipados- ¿Qué?

 **Bill:** ¿Por qué no? -Pregunté con la ceja alzada.- Decías que tenías muchas ganas...

 **Tom:** Y tú también tenías... -me encogí de hombros.

 **Bill:** Ah, no, eso sí que no. Si es por mí, no lo hagas. -Dije negando con una mano.- Tú bebe si tienes ganas, independientemente de que yo beba o no.

 **Tom:** No estaba muy convencido- No creo que sea muy agradable aguantar a una panda de borrachos si no perteneces a ella...

 **Bill:** Es divertido. -Intervino Gus.- Recuerdas todo, te ríes de ellos mientras beben, y cuando se les pasa la resaca puedes seguir riéndote.

 **Tom:** Pero si tú no has ido sobrio con los demás borrachos en tu puta vida, cabrón -me empecé a reír y Georg me siguió dándome la razón.

 **Bill:** Pero lo sé porque mi hermana lo ha hecho mil veces. -Dijo Gus indignado y todos nos reímos.

 **Tom:** De repente sonó el timbre. Fui a abrir y éstos irrumpieron en mi casa armando barullo- Traemos ganchitos, patatas fritas, chuches y lo más importante... ¡Alcohol! -gritó Patrick.

 **Bill:** Me reí y me levanté a saludarles. -¿Qué vas a querer, Bill? -Yo no puedo. -Anna me miró hasta con pena. -¿Por qué no? -Por las pastillas y eso... Pero me he comprado coca cola y cosas así. -Bueno, así nos llevas luego a casa. -Me reí de sus tonterías y me acerqué a Tom. -Lo de antes iba en serio... Bebe y diviértete...

 **Tom:** No estaba seguro, pero el alcohol tentaba demasiado. Iba a beber pero poco, que no me subiera. Nos sentamos todos en los sofás y empezamos a hablar.

 **Bill:** Me senté en el suelo, justo delante de Tom y me puse a escucharles. Al rato ya me aburría. -¿Jugamos a prueba o prenda? -Preguntó Geo. -Por mí vale. Respondí en seguida.

 **Tom:** //Perfecto, todavía no me ha subido... Qué mal...// Hice una mueca ante mi pensamiento pero miré que Bill parecía aburrido y me convencí de que era lo mejor. Hasta que la genio de Anna empezó- Tom, que vas demasiado bien, bébete un vaso de cubata lleno solo de vodka hasta arriba de un trago -la miré mal.

 **Bill:** Si no lo haces, fuera camiseta. -Dijo Anna. Tom se quedó pensativo, como si no quisiera beber.- Anda... Diviértete... -Le susurré al oído.

 **Tom:** Suspiré y me bebí el vaso de vodka de un trago- Me toca, ¿no? Pues... -me quedé pensando en cómo se la podía devolver sin retarle a ella. Al final no se me ocurrió la manera //Ya se la devolveré cuando pueda retarle a ella//- Bill canta una canción guarra.

 **Bill:** Me sonrojé y todos empezaron a reírse.- Callaos o no canto. -Me hicieron caso. Rojo como un tomate, me inventé un par de estrofas obscenas y las canté. Frannie acabó llorando de la risa. -Va, me toca... Gus, lee las instrucciones de uso de un condón. -Se levantó sonriendo.- Espera.... Debes recitarlo como si fuera un poema. -Empezamos a despollarnos de su cara.

 **Tom:** Qué puta risa oír a Gustav así. Estábamos casi llorando de la risa- Primo, de nada. Anna métete un hielo en el escote. Patrick te lo tiene que sacar con la boca. No puede tocarte con las manos- Uuuuuh -hicimos todos. Ella se lo puso muerta de vergüenza como para poder sacárselo fácil pero el cabrón de Patrick "intentando sacarlo" lo hundió mas dentro con la lengua y tuvo que meter la cara de lleno en el pronunciado escote de mi hermana.

 **Bill:** Anna se sonrojó aún más. Al final, Patrick lo sacó y entre risas retó a Frannie.- Coge un plátano y simula una mamada durante un minuto y medio. -Dejó de reírse en el acto.

 **Tom:** Nos empezamos a reír todavía más. Franny estaba rojísima pero lo empezó a hacer. Nosotros estábamos gritando para hacer que lo pasara peor y despollados. Franny acabó y retó a Georg que era el único que no había cumplido reto- Georg, quiero que le des un beso a Tom con lengua que dure por lo menos treinta segundos. Abrí los ojos mucho mirando a Bill para que me sacara de esta mientras Georg hacía lo propio con Gustav.

 **Bill:** Le miré con los ojos como platos. Su cara me decía que decidiera yo. Suspiré y me mordí el labio inferior.- Os prefiero sin camiseta, eh... Pero haced lo que queráis. -Tom sonrió y se quitó la camiseta.

 **Tom:** Georg puso cara de alivio al verme sin camiseta y se la quitó el también- Anna, quitate el sujetador en el baño, sal solo con camiseta y vuélcate un cubo de agua por la camiseta.

 **Bill:** Se quedó pilladísima y no obedeció. Prefirió quedarse sin camiseta. Poco a poco pasaban las rondas y cada vez bebían más, hasta que volvió a ser turno de que Tom retara.

 **Tom:** Anna, quítale los calzoncillos a Patrick -era la última prenda que le quedaba- con la boca y cámbiatelos en el baño por las bragas -le dije sonriendo con malicia. Ella estaba ya en bragas y sujetador y aceptó por no enseñarnos las tetas. A decir verdad, quien no estaba en ropa interior ya poco le faltaba.

 **Bill:** Siguieron pasando las rondas. Solo yo estaba medianamente vestido, y todos estaban intentando desnudarme. Era otra vez el turno de Tom. Me daba pánico.

 **Tom:** El cabrón de Bill había aceptado todos los retos (entre ellos el que incluía hacerme una mamada que a pesar de que me dejó totalmente desnudo, no me opuse en absoluto) y no había manera de desnudarle. Aparte de Bill a los únicos que les quedaba ropa eran los calzoncillos a Georg y las bragas a Anna. Habíamos tenido que sustituir prenda por chupito y teníamos que desnudar a Bill como sea. Ahora que me tocaba a mi de esta no se libraba- Haznos un stripteasse -dije levantándome a poner música.

 **Bill:** Me pegué a su cuerpo y le hablé al oído.- Voy a hacerlo, y más te vale no reprochármelo mañana... -Amenacé y me giré hacia todos. Les sonreí con picardía y me desnudé lentamente. Todos me miraban con cara de flipe; Tom casi babeaba. Cuando me desnudé del todo, paré la música y miré a Geo.- Tómate un chupito de la polla de Patrick. -Iba a desnudarle. Por mis huevos que iba a hacerlo.

 **Tom:** Miró a Gustav para que le librara de esa pero Gustav se despolló de su cara- Prometo que hagas lo que hagas no me enfado -dijo Gustav para joder dando por hecho que se iba a quedar en pelotas. Pero el cabrón de Georg le dijo- ¿Ah, si? -y lo hizo por joder ante la mirada flipada de todos. Le hice a Bill sentarse encima mío con disimulo cuando todo se quedó en silencio después de que Georg cumpliera su reto. Afortunadamente, nadie reparó en mi erección que no bajaba desde el stripteasse. Le dije a Bill al oído- Mira cómo me has dejado.

 **Bill:** No es mi culpa... No haberme desnudado. -Me había sentado fatal que me hiciera desnudarme. Me levanté de sus piernas y fui a mear. Estaba que iba a reventar.

 **Tom:** //¿Y a éste qué le pasa?// Georg se volvió a sentar con Gustav (que le dijo algo al oído que nadie entendió) y retó a Anna a comerle el coño a Franny delante de todos. Anna aceptó el reto y Bill llegó justo a tiempo para presenciarlo.

 **Bill:** Volví del baño y vi a Anna comiéndole el coño a Frannie. Lamió e incluso mordió y la penetró con la lengua y un par de dedos hasta que Frannie gritó apretando la cabeza de Anna contra su cuerpo y luego la separó. Supuse que se había corrido. Me sentí un poco incómodo con la escena y fui a la cocina a por algo de beber.

 **Tom:** Estábamos con la mandíbula por el suelo. Patrick cogió a Anna de la mano y se encerraron en el baño. Al principio me preocupé por si la iba a atacar y me acerqué a la puerta dispuesto a arrancarle la cabeza, pero en seguida oí gemidos y lo entendí todo. Volví y me miraron todos, Bill incluido interrogantes- ¿Qué? Me preocupaba que se hubiera cabreado con ella y se hubiera puesto violento. En cuanto he oído gemidos me he tranquilizado y he vuelto... -expliqué y asintieron. Me senté junto a Bill.

 **Bill:** Olvidé momentáneamente mi cabreo y apoyé la cabeza en su hombro. Estaba agotado, medio dormido.

 **Tom:** Sonreí. Estaba bastante borracho, pero era consciente de la bronca que me iba a caer mañana, ni siquiera sabía porqué. Le acaricié hasta que llegó Anna muy sonriente con Patrick detrás de igual manera- Tom lleva un reto de menos, así que te toca. Le vas a comer la polla a Bill. Pero esmérate -todos incluido Bill pensaron que me iba a rajar. Pero no lo hice.

 **Bill:** Me miró con una gran sonrisa y juntó nuestras bocas. Sabía a alcohol, pero no era desagradable.- Tom, eso no... -Mi marido alzó una mano, pidiendo silencio. Empezó a acariciarme hasta que gemí contra sus labios. Se separó de mí con una gran sonrisa y se metió mi polla entera en la boca.

 **Tom:** Bill empezó a gemir y me arañó los hombros. Yo le miré a los ojos. Al final se corrió y me lo tragué. Menos Patrick, a todos se les estaba cayendo la baba. Besé a Bill y le dije al oído- ¿Lo he hecho bien? -sonreí de lado con algo de chulería porque sabía que sí lo había hecho bien.

 **Bill:** Sí... Claro que sí... -Le respondí en el mismo tono, aún jadeando. Los chicos se pusieron a silbar y aplaudir y Tom se rió.

 **Tom:** Aplaudid, aplaudid, que esa mamada merece aplausos. Y el que la ha hecho más.

 **Bill:** Estás tonto. -Dije entre risas. Los chicos dejaron de aplaudir y se pusieron a hablar. Aproveché y besé a Tom, que parecía un poco más pedo que antes. Cuando me separé me abrazó y se puso, como él suele decir, moñas. Al día siguiente la íbamos a tener, pero esa noche iba a disfrutar de sus moñadas.

 **Tom:** Al final todos se quedaron dormidos en el salón y yo me levanté tambaleando- Bill... ¿vamos a la cama? -sonreí guarro.

 **Bill:** Vamos... -Le llevé de la mano a la habitación. Le solté en la cama y me tumbé encima de él. Fui a besarle cuando noté su respiración muy profunda. Encendí la mesilla y le vi totalmente dormido. Con una risita, nos tapé y me dormí, pero lejos de él.

 **Tom:** Me desperté queriendo morirme y de muy mala hostia por culpa de la puta resaca y solo en la cama. Fui a ver dónde estaba Bill. En casa ya solo quedaban los chicos con cara de resaca y Bill. Me senté a su lado- Buenos días -mas gruñí que dije.

 **Bill:** Buenos días, dormilón. -Respondí un poquito borde. Le puse la comida delante e hizo una mueca. -Si no tienes hambre, no hace falta que comas. -Le di la espalda y me puse a fregar los platos.

 **Tom:** Luego me lo como para cenar -lo dejé en la nevera. Me entró una arcada y me fui corriendo a vomitar.

 **Bill:** Resoplé y seguí a lo mío. Le preparé un ibuprofeno y agua y se lo llevé al baño, donde seguía vomitando.- Cuando ya no eches más, tómate eso. Te hará sentir mejor.

 **Tom:** Gracias -salió del baño y yo me quedé un rato más hasta que dejé de vomitar del todo. Me tomé la pastilla y me fui con los chicos que estaban callados y con cara de mala hostia.

-¿A vosotros qué os pasa? 

-Que aquí hay alguien con suerte de que Bill nos haya escondido tu pistola y de que no me haya traído la mía. 

-Ah... ¿Y eso? 

-Porque le lamió la polla a mi primo -Le prometiste que no te enfadarías... 

-Pero era evidente que lo hacía porque pensaba que él no iba a ser capaz... 

-Pues si se lo dijiste, ahora te jodes. No haberle sonreído en plan te jodes y haberle dicho que te daba igual. Haberle dicho que ni se le ocurriera... -me miró mal y se fue al salón pegando un portazo que retumbó en mi cabeza. Me entraron ganas de retumbar mi puño en la suya.

-Gracias, tío -De nada -respondí.

 **Bill:** Me dejé caer en el sofá pequeño y me puse a escribir en mi cuaderno. Luego me acordé de Anna y Patrick y les escribí para saber si estaban bien. A Frannie no me molesté en escribirle porque se había ido un rato antes de que Tom se levantara.

 **Tom:** Oye -le dije a Georg cuando creía que Bill no me oía, creía...- ¿Qué le pasa a Bill conmigo?

 **Bill:** A Bill le pasa que no le gusta que le obliguen a despelotarse. Y menos con espectadores. -Respondí con mucha bordería.- Pero Bill no piensa hablar del tema hasta que no se te quite la resaca, así que se va a la cama. -Y sin esperar respuesta, me fui al cuarto y eché el cerrojo.

 **Tom:** Y me lo dice después de que le coma la polla, por supuesto... -grité cabreado.

 **Bill:** Salí del cuarto, enfadadísimo.- ¡Te lo digo cuando eres consciente de lo que haces, idiota! -Grité.

 **Tom:** Ya, pero que la mamada te la hice... -le contesté borde- Mira, cuando se te pase la mala hostia, me llamas -cogí las llames y me dirigí a la puerta.

 **Bill:** Una especie de alarma estalló en mi interior.- ¡No, no te vayas! -Me miró con mala hostia y una ceja alzada.- No me mires ni me hables, pero no te vayas... Por favor. No quiero... -Contuve un sollozo.- No quiero que pase lo de la otra vez. Quédate, por favor...

 **Tom:** Estaba demasiado cabreado- En toda mi puta vida habré tenido tres incidentes graves saliendo a la calle en este puto barrio. ¿Crees que cada vez que salga estoy en peligro? -le ignoré y me fui hacia la puerta, pero se me enganchó por detrás como si fuera un koala con fuerza llorando.

 **Bill:** ¡Tom, joder, que te quedes! -Grité llorando.- No quiero perderte... No otra vez, por favor... No te vayas... -Sabía que era patético, pero prefería humillarme antes que perderle de nuevo.

 **Tom:** Suspiré y me quedé quieto- Agg me va a reventar la cabeza -dije frustrado y cabreado. Bill no se me soltaba- Que me quedo. Tranquilo.

 **Bill:** Le solté y me levanté.- Gracias... -Le di la espalda y volví al sofá, todavía nervioso.

 **Tom:** Georg nos miraba. Me fui también a sentar al sofá y encendí la tele.

 **Bill:** Miré la hora y vi que era hora de mi pastilla para la depresión. Me tomé la dosis que me había prescrito el médico del día anterior y volví al sofá pequeño. Me hice una bola y me dormí.

 **Tom:** Le vi temblando de frío, así que cogí una manta y le tapé. Georg estaba con cara triste. Apagué la tele.

-¿Estás bien, tío? 

-Sí... 

-No -suspiró y negó. Justo timbró Gustav. Miré a Bill y me cagué en la puta madre de Gustav como se hubiera despertado. Vi que no y abrí.

-Hola -dijo y me aparté de la puerta- Lo siento. Llevabas razón y Tom también -le dijo a Georg. Georg se levantó.

-¿No estás enfadado? -respondió. Gustav negó y Georg asintió. Se le notaba que quería abrazarle, pero no quería ceder primero. Decidí ayudarles.

-Menuda mierda de reconciliación. ¿Y el beso y el polvo? -pregunté irónico. Al fin se besaron. Y se fueron a "ducharse". Me quedé mirando a Bill. Suspiré. Quería arreglar las cosas pero no le pensaba pedir perdón porque no había hecho nada malo...

 **Bill:** Me desperté hambriento. Vi la manta cubriéndome y al alzar la vista estaba Tom mirándome, pero desvió la vista en cuanto le miré.- Supongo que no vas a disculparte, ¿no?

 **Tom:** ¿Y tú? ¿Lo vas a hacer? Si hubiera sabido que estabas enfadado no te hubiera hecho la mamada...

 **Bill:** Suspiré y no respondí. Oímos un par de gritos y unos minutos después los chicos salieron de la ducha, abrazados y sonrientes. Me dio una punzada de envidia y miré al suelo.

 **Tom:** Era un juego... -me miró sin entender- Era solo un juego. Todos estábamos haciendo guarradas y todos estábamos desnudos. No me parece motivo para cabrearse. La gente hace retos por joder, por divertirse a costa de otro, por putear... Yo lo hice por placer propio. Mi intención no era joder. Si te jodió, lo siento, no lo haré más. Pero no lo veo para tanto... -me levanté para comer algo. Ya se me había pasado el mal cuerpo.

 **Bill:** Los chicos me miraron fijamente.- Ve detrás de él, gilipollas. -Me espetó Georg. Asentí y fui a la cocina. Cerré la puerta y Tom me miró. Mi primera reacción fue bajar la mirada, pero en seguida la alcé de nuevo.- Tienes razón. No tengo ningún derecho a recriminártelo, y menos después de lo que me hiciste tú... Lo siento, de verdad.

 **Tom:** Bill -le dije serio- Me debes una mamada -sonreí de lado.

 **Bill:** Sonreí.- Todas las que quieras.

 **Tom:** Me reí y le besé- Enano capullo -le agarré de la cintura.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y correspondí a su abrazo.- Te quiero... -Le mordí el cuello.

 **Tom:** Y yo... Además eres malvado. Anoche quería sexo y dejaste que me durmiera... -ladeé la cabeza con fingida desaprobación..

 **Bill:** Me reí al recordarlo.- Es que estabas demasiado mono dormido.

 **Tom:** Demasiado borracho es lo que estaba. Mono no, eso nunca. Soy temible.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Eres guapísimo: da igual que estés sobrio, borracho, dormido o como sea.

 **Tom:** Lo de guapo sí... -se rió. Le cogí de los muslos y le hice enrollar sus piernas en mi- Vamos a la cama.

 **Bill:** Le abracé y sonreí.- Vamos... -Al pasar por el salón los chicos se pusieron a silbar y aplaudir. Escondí la cara en su cuello y se rió.

 **Tom:** Nos metí en la habitación y cerré con el pie. Había cogido de la cocina la pistola descargada. Me lamí el piercing y lo dejé en el suelo. Cuando se separó un poco de mi, sonreí guarro y le apunté con la pistola.

 **Bill:** Ladeé la cabeza, sonriendo.- ¿Y esa pistola, Tommy? -Me relamí y de paso le enseñé mi piercing.

 **Tom:** Levanta las manos. Estás secuestrado. Si haces lo que yo diga, tal vez no sufras demasiados daños -me estaba lamiendo el piercing.

 **Bill:** Se me escapó una risita y levanté las manos.- ¿Qué me vas a hacer, Tommy?

 **Tom:** No dije "Te voy a violar" por prudencia ante posibles malos recuerdos, pero sí dije- Te voy a obligar a comerme la polla y luego te voy a follar... A cuatro patas... -le lamí la boca.

 **Bill:** Sonreí ladino.- Pues hazlo... No voy a negarme...

 **Tom:** Pero primero tu parte... O disparo -estaba excitadisimo.

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado y le bajé los pantalones. Antes de que hiciera alguna broma, me la metí en la boca.

 **Tom:** Gemí sin soltar la pistola y me agarré de sus hombros. Me estremecí. Con un grito me corrí en su boca.

 **Bill:** Lo tragué todo y le miré desde abajo sonriendo.- ¿Me vas a follar? -Pregunté con voz sonriente.

 **Tom:** Evidentemente -le agarré de la cintura- ¿Quieres? -le lamí el cuello.

 **Bill:** ¿En serio necesitas preguntarlo? -Le saqué la camiseta.

 **Tom:** Lo voy a hacer igualmente... Solo me aseguraba -saqué yo la suya sin soltar mi pistola.

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado y me lancé a sus labios. Entonces me acordé de una cosa.- Oye... ¿No ibas a grabarnos un día...? -No sé cómo me atreví a preguntar eso. Normalmente no decía esas guarradas a no ser que estuviera borracho...

 **Tom:** Me reí- Princesa... Qué vicio tienes -dejé la pistola en la mesa y puse la cámara enfocada a nosotros ahorrándome el fin por el cual me la compré. Me acerqué a él y le agarré del culo. Empecé a besarle el cuello y a dejarle mordiscos. Le empujé a la cama y me senté encima a horcajadas. Le mordí el pecho- Grita mucho. Para el vídeo...

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado y me dediqué a gemir mientras él mordía y besaba.- Ah, Tom... -Empecé a bajarme los pantalones mientras él seguía a lo suyo.

 **Tom:** Le lamí el cuello muy cerca de la oreja- Ponte a cuatro patas.

 **Bill:** Temblando de excitación, obedecí y me acabé de quitar los pantalones y el bóxer.

 **Tom:** Le mordí el culo con ganas y le di un azote. Él gimió de excitación- Princesa... Voy a hacer una cosa... Para la cámara -sonreí de lado y empecé a lamer a llenarle el culo de babas y a penetrarle con mi lengua.

 **Bill:** Chillé al sentir su lengua... Ahí.- Ah, Tom... -Me costaba muchísimo hilar pensamientos.- Tienes que... Aaaah... Hacer esto... Más veces... -Dije entre gemidos. Estaba durísimo.

 **Tom:** Le empecé a meter los dedos y a dilatar mientras seguía lamiendo. De vez en cuando, le daba algún mordisco en el culo. Cuando empezó a chorrear y acabar de dilatarle, le penetré con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Apreté las sábanas con mis dedos y grité, tan excitado que me correría en cualquier momento. Tom me embestía a un ritmo implacable, haciendo que tuviera que sujetar el cabecero con una mano para no estamparme.- No voy a aguantar... Tócame...

 **Tom:** Le empecé a masturbar al ritmo de mis embestidas y le di algún azote que otro. Me esmeré especialmente para llegar al fondo y darle en la próstata. Finalmente, parece ser que lo conseguí por el grito que pegó.

 **Bill:** Me corrí gritando como un animal, pero no me dejé caer sobre la cama, como solía hacer. Me quedé quieto hasta que con un grito, explotó en mi interior. Se desplomó jadeando sobre mí. Estiré el brazo y quité la cámara. Luego, le saqué despacio de mi cuerpo y cerré los ojos. Estaba agotado.

 **Tom:** Creo... que nos va a gustar... el vídeo -le apreté contra mi.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Si tú lo dices... -suspiré. Quería dormir...

 **Tom:** Anda, duérmete. Yo voy a cenar, ¿vale? ¿Te traigo algo?

 **Bill:** Negué con la cabeza.- Ya no tengo hambre... Tienes la comida en la nevera, solo necesitas calentarla, ¿vale?

 **Tom:** Vale -le fui a dar un beso y ya se había dormido. Le limpié de semen y le arropé. Me vestí y salí fuera a cenar y a hablar con estos.

 **Bill:** Me desperté más tarde, cuando el colchón se hundió cerca de mí. Me giré y reconocí a Tom. -¿Es muy tarde? -pregunté en un susurro.

 **Tom:** Las tres de la mañana -susurré- Duerme...

 **Bill:** Le besé con dulzura.- Hasta mañana, amor... -Y me dormí. Había sido un día agotador.

 **Tom:** Le besé y me quedé dormido. Estaba hecho mierda. Me levanté al día siguiente encontrándome bastante mejor notando besos sobre mis labios. Moví las manos y me di cuenta que estaba esposado desnudo boca abajo. Sonreí de lado.- ¿Y esto?

 **Bill:** Al fin despierta, Kaulitz... -Dije con voz seria. Se giró y abrió muchísimo los ojos al verme vestido de policía.- Como es usted reincidente, pasaré directamente al interrogatorio. -Puse mis dedos muy cerca de su entrada.- Dígame... ¿Qué sabe de su esposo? Necesitamos toda la información posible. Es de vital importancia.

 **Tom:** Suéltame -miré "mal"- O te encontrará y te arrancará la polla -me relamí.

 **Bill:** Me dio un pinchazo en la polla cuando se relamió. Le azoté, haciendo que gimiera.- Hable, Kaulitz, o me encargaré de que su esposo sufra.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué quieres que cuente? -estaba excitadísimo.

 **Bill:** ¿Es sordo? Ya se lo he dicho: todo lo que sepa de él. -Le susurré al oído y le metí el primer dedo.

 **Tom:** Decidí picarle un poco- Es un traidor y me ha entregado... -gemí cuando me metió dos dedos más de golpe.

 **Bill:** En eso se equivoca. Mis agentes llevan tiempo ya tras su pista. Ahora mismo le tienen escondido, y ni yo sé dónde está. -Repliqué moviendo sus dedos por su interior, escuchando sus gemidos.

 **Tom:** Pues si no me ha traicionado, no... -el vibrador...- lo haré -gemí.

 **Bill:** Si no lo hace, no volverá a ver a su esposo. Encendí el vibrador y le metí la punta. Gritó.

 **Tom:** Pues mi marido... es bastante zorra... -me relamí gimiendo y me metió el vibrador de golpe con fuerza hasta el fondo a la vez que me daba un azote. Grité muy alto.

 **Bill:** Eso no sirve. Otra cosa. -Dejé el vibrador en su interior, disfrutando de verle retorcerse y gemir.

 **Tom:** ¿No... querías la verdad...? Ahí la has tenido... -me retorcí.

 **Bill:** Has perdido tu oportunidad, Kaulitz. Ahora, si no se corre con mi polla, no se correrá. -Le saqué el vibrador y busqué el lubricante de efecto calor. Lo hice despacio, a ver si me decía algo.

 **Tom:** Fóllame ya -dije muy desesperado.

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado.- Y luego llama zorra a su esposo... -Me agarré a sus caderas y le penetré con fuerza. Empecé un ritmo bestial, gimiendo al oír sus gritos.

 **Tom:** Me abrí un poco de piernas para dejarle más acceso esperando que él no se diera cuenta y gritando desesperado. Aunque no tuve suerte y se dio cuenta.

 **Bill:** Así me gusta, Kaulitz... Bien abierto... -Embestí con más fuerza, casi al borde del orgasmo.

 **Tom:** Bill... Tócame... -le pedí gimiendo a punto de llegar.

 **Bill:** No... Estas castigado. -Aumenté la fuerza, intentando dar con fuerza en su fondo y hacerle correrse.- Eres tan... Estrecho... Me encanta.

 **Tom:** Grité cuando me corrí manchando todas las sábanas.

 **Bill:** Apretó el culo al correrse y yo también lo hice, llenando su interior con mi semen. Salí de su cuerpo y le quité las esposas, jadeando y sudado.

 **Tom:** Me quedé jadeando- Ha sido... un gran... despertar.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Me alegro... De que te guste. -Me quité la camisa de policía y le abracé.

 **Tom:** Le di un beso y reparé en la cámara grabando. Me reí- ¿No pensabas avisarme?

 **Bill:** Me reí y la apagué.- No... Así era todo más real. -Se rió.

 **Tom:** Eres un cabrón -le agarré de la cintura- Qué suerte tienes de que me haya levantado de buen humor.

 **Bill:** Si quieres borro el vídeo... -Dije preocupado. No quería que se sintiera mal.

 **Tom:** No -le besé.- ¿Estamos casados y no pillas mi tono de broma? Muy mal... -le di un azote, gimió y me reí.

 **Bill:** Cuando dices cosas así, me cuesta pillarlo... -Le acaricié la mejilla con cariño.- No quiero que estés mal.

 **Tom:** Le besé- Me debes un desayuno para compensarme el haberme grabado furtivamente -dije por si colaba.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Pero primero vamos a limpiarnos. Los chicos siguen en casa y no es plan.

 **Tom:** Vale... Pues límpiame -cogió papel pero le sujeté las muñecas- Así no... -sonreí con chulería.

 **Bill:** Le miré con la ceja alzada.- Eres muy, muy guarro, Tommy... -Le lamí el cuello y luego me llevé con la lengua los restos de su semen que habían quedado en su estómago.

 **Tom:** Solté un gemido- Lo sé, y te encanta.

 **Bill:** Claro que sí... Pero si lo eres solo conmigo... -Acabé de lamer y cogí un par de toallitas.

 **Tom:** Sabes que sí -le besé.

 **Bill:** Ya... Pero me gusta oírlo. -Sonreí y me limpié con las toallitas. Cogí otro par para Tom, que esta vez se dejó limpiar.- Anda, vamos a desayunar...

 **Tom:** Me puse unos calzoncillos y le seguí. Saludé a los chicos.

 **Bill:** Hice el desayuno para todos y me senté en las piernas de Tom.- Estás muy meloso hoy, princesa. -Dijo Gustav. Le saqué el dedo de en medio y se despolló. No pude evitar sonreír.

 **Tom:** Siempre come sentado encima mio... -dije riéndome- Lo que pasa que estos días no lo ha hecho porque estabais vosotros.

 **Bill:** Eso es. -Dije sonriendo. Acabé el primero de desayunar y me abracé a Tom casi como un koala.

 **Tom:** ¿Cómo puedes comer así? -preguntaron flipados- ¿Por qué no voy a poder?

 **Bill:** No sé... -Dijo Gus. -¿No te cuesta moverte? -¿Cómo va a costarle? -Alcé una ceja. -No peso tanto ni le abrazo con demasiada fuerza, eh...

 **Tom:** Me reí de las justificaciones de Bill. Estaba rojisimo. Acabé de desayunar.

 **Bill:** Además, nos visteis en Navidad y en la boda... ¿Por qué preguntáis esto ahora? -Alcé una ceja sin entender nada.

 **Tom:** Pensábamos que era por la ocasión... -dijo Georg.

 **Bill:** No pude evitar reírme.- Pues no. Siempre comemos así, da igual dónde y cuándo sea. -Tom se despollaba de mis explicaciones y yo estaba cada vez más rojo.

 **Tom:** Acabé de desayunar y le cogí en brazos hasta el salón. Llamaron al timbre y fui a abrir. Eran los compañeros de clase de Bill- Esto... Hola. Habíamos quedado con Bill -Pasad -dije con mala cara.

 **Bill:** Hostias, chicos, se me había olvidado... Voy a por una camiseta y nos ponemos a ensayar. -Dije al ver que mi compañera no paraba de mirar mis tatuajes. Tom entró detrás de mí a la habitación, con evidente enfado.- Lo siento, amor, pero la presentación es el martes...

 **Tom:** Y la de tu clase te mira mucho, ¿no? -pregunté celoso.

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros y le abracé.- Que mire lo que quiera, a mí solo me interesa mi marido.

 **Tom:** Yo me quedo en casa, te lo advierto. Ensayad todo lo que queráis que yo no me muevo del sofá... -oí a Bill reírse al salir. Me senté en el sofá con los chicos con intenciones de acojonar a los intrusos- ¿Sabéis que ayer me encontré al rata? -¿Pero no le mataste de una paliza? -dijo Georg confundido hasta que pilló mis intenciones- No, le dejé en coma -Hostia, ¿y qué te dijo? -Nada, qué me va a decir. Que vivo está, pero le dejé ciego y no me vio a mi -nos empezamos a reír.

 **Bill:** Mis compañeros se acojonaron, pero no valían para decir nada. Intentando ignorar a Tom y los chicos, nos pusimos a ensayar.

 **Tom:** Me senté en el sillón para tener mejor vista de ella, concretamente, y me pasé toda la tarde hablando con los chicos. De vez en cuando pillaba a Bill mirándome o me pillaba él a mi.

 **Bill:** Sonreía a Tom cada vez que le pillaba mirándome y él me devolvía el gesto. Al rato, el ensayo acabó porque era muy tarde. Acompañé a los chicos a la puerta y me despedí de ellos con un abrazo. Cuando se iban hacia el coche, Tom salió de casa y me besó de una forma muy guarra y posesiva. De reojo, vi a la chica hacer un puchero y luego marcharse con el otro. -¿Entramos a cenar? -Pregunté cuando se separó de mis labios.

 **Tom:** Sí, porque sino no respondo... -me metí sin soltar a Bill.

 **Bill:** No seas celoso... A mí solo me gustas tú... -Le abracé con fuerza y fuimos a la cocina.

 **Tom:** Un curso en tu universidad y todavía no le ha quedado claro que tienes dueño -le besé el cuello.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Esa chica solo lleva un par de semanas aquí... Aún no conoce a nadie. -Abrí la nevera y busqué hamburguesas para cenar.

 **Tom:** ¿Y acaso es sorda? Porque somos el tema favorito de conversación entre tus compañeros... -le abrazaba posesivo y él se puso a hacer la cena. Los chicos estaban despollados.

 **Bill:** No habla bien el idioma aún... Acaba de llegar de Rusia. -Quería reírme como los chicos, pero sabía que a Tom no le gustaría.

 **Tom:** Respiré hondo- ¿Y no le bastó con que vivas conmigo y me pillara el otro día lleno de sangre y ahora se haya enterado de que he dejado a un tío ciego por una paliza?

 **Bill:** Resoplé exasperado. Sus celos me ponían de los nervios.- ¿Y cómo quieres que lo sepa si apenas hemos hablado? -Me solté de su agarre y serví la cena. Gus incluso lloraba de la risa.

 **Tom:** Le noté ponerse borde- Mucho la defiendes...

 **Bill:** Abrí la boca, totalmente indignado.- Disfruta de tu puta cena y luego búscate un sitio que no sea MI cuarto para dormir. -Dejé los platos en la mesa de mala manera y cerré la habitación de un portazo. Eché el cerrojo y me puse a dibujar para calmarme.

 **Tom:** Me voy a dar una vuelta -cogí las llaves y me fui cerrando de un portazo.

 **Bill:** Sentí deseos de hacer como el día anterior e ir tras él. Los chicos llamaron a la puerta, pero estaba muy desganado. 

-Ahora no, por favor... Mañana todo lo que queráis, pero ahora no. 

-Está bien, princesa... Si nos necesitas, estamos en el salón. 

-Gracias. 

-No las des, enano. -Oí que se apartaban de la puerta y me volví a poner a dibujar. Al rato, me dormí sobre el papel con los ojos aguados.

 **Tom:** Volví a la mañana siguiente. Me había pasado la noche recreándome en mi puta mala hostia y había llegado mas enfadado de lo que me fui. Intenté entrar al cuarto y estaba con cerrojo. Así que me tumbé en el sofá y me quedé dormido de mal genio.

 **Bill:** Me desperté al oír que alguien intentaba abrir. Cogí ropa y me fui a duchar. Tenía muy poco tiempo. Al final, conseguí prepararme a tiempo. Dejé una nota en la nevera: "Por si interesa a alguien, me he ido ya a clase. Os he dejado cosas para el desayuno en la encimera. Bill."

 **Tom:** Me levanté justo a tiempo para ir a buscarle. Llegué andando y me apoyé en su coche. Salió hablando con esa chica. No me vio. Me acerque y le comí la boca. La chica se fue y Bill me miró muy mal.

 **Bill:** ¿Siempre tienes que ser así de celoso? ¿No te vale con que te diga y te demuestre que te quiero a ti? Joder, Tom, ¡que estamos casados! ¿No es eso suficiente? -Me fui al coche sin dejarle responder.

 **Tom:** Fui detrás de él con chulería y me monté en el asiento del piloto. No pensaba ceder ni un ápice. Bill se dio la vuelta y no se montó en el coche. Me bajé y le cogí con fuerza del brazo- No me jodas -dije borde y cabreado.

 **Bill:** ¡Pues no me jodas tú! -Me solté de su agarre.- O no sé, por lo menos... ¡Déjame conducir mi puto coche!

 **Tom:** Le empujé acorralándole contra el coche con fuerza y protegiendo mis huevos. Se intentó soltar y no pudo. Se empezó a poner nervioso.

 **Bill:** ¡Suéltame! -Negó con la cabeza.- ¡Que me sueltes, joder! -Logré que me soltara y me fui a meter al coche, pero no me dejó.- ¡¿Pero tú eres gilipollas?! ¡QUE ME SUELTES!

 **Tom:** No me sale de la polla -dije bajito. Le debería haber soltado porque a pesar de las ganas, no le iba a pegar y porque no se me ocurría nada por lo que gritarle. Así que le besé con posesividad y algo de saña y me separé- Toma tus putas llaves -me giré y me monté en el asiento con chulería.

 **Bill:** Me senté en el asiento del conductor, pero no pude arrancar. La bronca me había puesto muy nervioso, y no dejaba de temblar ni llorar... ¿Llorar? ¿Estaba llorando otra vez? Me llevé las manos a la cara y me la encontré mojada. Tom parecía no haberlo visto. Mejor. Me apoyé contra el volante y empecé a sollozar.

 **Tom:** ¿Conduzco yo? -le pregunté con un tono más suave.

 **Bill:** No. -Dije tajante pese a mis lágrimas.- Es MI coche, solo YO lo conduzco porque es MÍO. Y nadie salvo YO puede tocar MIS cosas. -Era una absurda burla de sus celos, pero esperaba que lo pillara.

 **Tom:** Me volví a poner borde- Vale... Conduce tú si puedes... -me crucé los brazos tras la cabeza. Y no le restregué quién lo pagó porque me parecía demasiado rastrero incluso para el mayor de los cabreos...

 **Bill:** Respiré hondo y me relajé un poco.- Claro que puedo. Y si no hubieras venido tocando los cojones, podría mejor. Arranqué y puse la música a tope. No quería oírle si me hablaba.

 **Tom:** Llegamos a casa y se metió Bill antes que yo cerrándome de un portazo en la cara. Abrí con mis llaves y cerré de un portazo mayor. Me apalanqué en el sofá. Bill se encerró en la cocina e hizo la comida para todos menos para mi. A pesar de los platos, puse los pies en la mesa y llamé para pedir una pizza.

 **Bill:** Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso.- Me tienes hasta la punta del rabo. ¡NO PIENSO AGUANTARTE NI UNA MÁS! -Los chicos se encogieron ante mi grito, pero Tom no, y eso me cabreó todavía más. De un portazo, me fui a casa de Frannie.


	6. Cocaína

**Tom:** Me miraron los chicos flipados. Me levanté de mala hostia, volqué la tele hasta reventarla contra el suelo para paliar mi mala hostia y salí dando un portazo. En un callejón cerca de mi casa oí a una chica gritar y pedir ayuda. Un tío estaba a punto de violarla. Me acordé de Bill y del puto banquero y me invadió la rabia. Le pegué una paliza al cerdo ese y se fue corriendo. Fui a ayudar a la chica. Y si Dios existía, me jugaba un brazo que era como un crío de doce años jugando a los Sims. Era la compañera de clase de Bill- ¿Estás bien? -negó con la cabeza y se me abrazó. No le correspondí y tampoco le aparté aunque lo que realmente me apetecía hacer era arrancarle la cabeza- ¿Dónde vives? -me dijo su dirección y casualmente vivía al lado de casa de Franny- No deberías andar sola por aquí. Te acompaño a tu casa. 

-Espera... -dijo.

-Ayer me dejé la... -pensó en la palabra- cartera en tu casa -puse mala cara.

-Pues vamos -el silencio era bastante incómodo. Al rato dejó de hiperventilar pero no de llorar.

-Yo no quiero nada con Bill -soltó de repente.

-Joder, qué directos sois en Rusia -hizo una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa.

-Me parece muy guapo pero no me metería en medio de un matrimonio jamás. 

-Ya, olvídalo. 

-Pero tienes que creerme -No se porqué mierda le creí, pero el caso es que lo hice.

-Te creo -ella seguía llorando, pero pareció calmarse. Nos encontramos a Bill de lleno que se lanzó a atacarme, pero le reduje en seguida.

 **Bill:** ¡QUÉ COJONES LE HAS HECHO, CABRÓN! -Chillé desde el suelo, furioso. 

-Bill, tranquilo. 

-¿Qué te ha hecho? ¡Dominika! 

-¡Me ha salvado! Han intentado... Hacerme cosas... -Se notaba que apenas hablaba nuestro idioma. -Y Tom me ha defendido. -Me quedé quieto tras oír eso. Ya no valía para resistirme. 

-¿Qué?... 

-Me encontró en la calle... Y me ayudó. -Alzó la cabeza y miró a Tom con evidente admiración. -Suéltale... 

-Eso, suelta, joder. ¡Me duele demasiado! -Pero no parecía muy dispuesto...

 **Tom:** Suspiré y me levanté tendiéndole la mano, pero la ignoró y se levantó solo. Me encogí de hombros- ¿Tú donde vives? -le pregunté a ella- Ahí -señaló un portal. Cuando Bill se levantó, Dominika le dio un abrazo con fuerza y a mi otro- Gracias -De nada -y se metió a su casa dejándome a solas con Bill.

 **Bill:** No sabía qué hacer ni qué decir y el silencio era cada vez más incómodo... Al final, vi que solo había un modo de resolver esa situación tan molesta.- Siento haberte acusado de hacer daño a Dominika. Debería haber preguntado antes de gritarte y atacarte. -Dije mirando al suelo.

 **Tom:** Da igual. Supongo que era de esperar en mi lo contrario... Yo... -suspiré- También lo siento. No debería haberme puesto así... -dije mirándome a las uñas.

 **Bill:** En eso te doy la razón... Al igual que yo no debería haberte tratado como hice. Lo lamento, en serio. -Me atreví a mirarle. La situación era tan tensa que empecé a temblar.

 **Tom:** Le vi temblar y le abracé para que se calmara. Se echó a llorar en mi pecho y estrujó mi camiseta con fuerza. Cuando pareció calmarse un poco le dije de broma- Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Un beso al héroe?

 **Bill:** Le miré con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. ¿En serio acababa de perdonarme? Me sonrió y no pude aguantarlo más: le di un beso suave, sin profundizar. Me separé de él y volví a abrazarle, llorando con fuerza.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié la cabeza- Anda, vamos a casa, enano -le cogí en volandas y me dirigí hacia casa mientras él no dejaba de llorar en mi pecho. Llegamos a mi casa y los chicos me miraron mal y preocupados.

-Tom, a dónde ibas con la chica esa, ¿qué mierda le has hecho que estaba llorando como una histérica y qué le has hecho ahora a Bill? -se me encaró Georg.

-A esa chica le he salvado de que la violen, por eso lloraba -Bill me miró abriendo mucho los ojos- Se dejó aquí ayer la cartera y estaba viniendo a por ella cuando le ha atacado un tío y justo he llegado yo le he quitado al tío de encima, la he llevado a su casa y me he encontrado a Bill. Y a Bill le he traído en brazos porque me sale de la polla -contesté. Bill me miraba muy flipado. Todos me miraban flipados y los chicos bastante incrédulos.

 **Bill:** ¿Me bajas? -Le pregunté en un susurro. Había llorado tanto, que no me salía casi la voz.

 **Tom:** Le dejé bajar- Tom, ¿en serio la has salvado? -Que sí coño, otro igual. Pregúntale a Bill que me ha visto cuando la llevaba a su casa y me ha atacado por haberle hecho algo.

 **Bill:** ¿Es en serio? -Que sí, Gus, que ella misma me lo ha dicho. Ni siquiera tenía miedo a... -Vi entonces la tele hecha añicos. -¿PERO QUÉ COJONES HA PASADO CON LA TELE? -No pude evitar gritar y los chicos se despollaron.

 **Tom:** Bueno... A ella no le he hecho nada, pero a la tele sí -me llevé un tortazo. Vale, ese me lo merecía. Me puse la mano en la mejilla. La hostia picaba.

 **Bill:** ¿No podías golpear las cajas del trastero? No, tenías que cargarte la tele... -Suspiré para calmarme.- Al menos no tienes heridas... ¿O sí?

 **Tom:** Mmm... ¿no? -Sí...

 **Bill:** Geo, trae el botiquín. 

-En seguida, princesa. 

-Y tú... -Dije señalando a Tom. -Deja de mentirme y dime AHORA dónde tienes las heridas. -Gus me miró flipando por mi tono autoritario

 **Tom:** Sí, jefe -dije como siempre que me daba ordenes. Gustav se despolló. Le enseñé las manos y me senté en el sofá quitándome la camiseta para enseñarle un arañazo en el costado fruto de un empujón en la pelea

 **Bill:** Geo trajo el botiquín y me dispuse a curar a Tom.- Eres tonto... Deberías dejar de hacerte heridas, siempre estamos igual. -Acabé de curarle las manos.- Levántate. -Alzó la ceja.- Si no lo haces, me costará más curarte el costado.

 **Tom:** No lo hago adrede... Son daños colaterales. Yo pretendo dañar cosas, no dañarme a mi. Y lo del costado no he sido yo, ha sido al pelearme con el tío para defenderla.

 **Bill:** Rodé los ojos.- Pues deja de dañar cosas. No me hace gracia, y me jode mucho verte herido, ¿sabes? -Acabé de curarle el costado y le besé el estómago, cerca del ombligo.

 **Tom** : Suspiré- ¿Y si las rompo sin herirme? -gemí con el beso.

 **Bill:** Entonces me lo pienso. -Le besé el cuello y me puse a recoger las cosas de curarle.

 **Tom:** Te invito a comer -le dije- Bueno, son las seis de la tarde pero vamos al centro comercial a por una tele y te invito a comer -le dije cuando volvió.

 **Bill:** No pude negarme a su sonrisa.- Está bien... Vamos. Venga, chicos, preparaos que nos vamos.

 **Tom:** En cuanto oyeron comida les faltó tiempo para vestirse. En seguida fuimos y me monté en mi Cadillac, pero Bill me sacó la lengua y se montó en su Audi. Me reí y me monté en el copiloto. Como los chicos tardaban en salir, le quité las llaves y me las metí en los calzoncillos.

 **Bill:** Eh, princesa, luego nos das tus llaves, que las otras no las vamos a tocar nunca más.- Pues si supierais dónde han estado las mías... -Dije por joder. Los chicos se escandalizaron y tuve que contener la risa.

 **Tom:** Me empecé a reír de sus caras- Princesa. Tú sabrás cómo arrancas el coche sin llaves... -me puse los brazos cruzados tras la cabeza sonriendo con chulería y eché un poco la cadera para delante para darle pleno acceso a mi polla.

 **Bill:** Me reí y saqué una copia de la llave (la que Gus había mencionado antes). Ante la atónita mirada de Tom y las carcajadas de los chicos, arranqué y me dirigí al centro comercial.

 **Tom:** Me indigné y me saqué las llames de los gayumbos- Princesa... Me decepcionas.

 **Bill:** Me reí. -Vamos primero a por la tele, anda. Ya hurgaré luego en tus gayumbos. -Se quedaron pilladísimos con mis palabras y luego se despollaron.

 **Tom:** Cuando no se dio cuenta, le robé el otro par de llaves y los chicos se despollaron al darse cuenta. No sé si yo era demasiado buen ladrón, o Bill demasiado empanado. Fuimos a comprar la tele y Bill me hizo comprar la pantalla plana más grande que había bajo el pretexto de "No haber jodido la otra" y nos fuimos a comer. Empecé a ver a Bill palmearse los bolsillos y sonriendo, saqué su llave- ¿Buscas esto? -me lamí el piercing del labio.

 **Bill:** Cabrón... Dámela. -Extendí el brazo para que me diera las llaves.

 **Tom:** Me las volví a meter al paquete bien al fondo- Cógelas... Nadie te lo impide

 **Bill:** Qué cabrón... -Le arrastré al baño y nos encerré en un cubículo. Le bajé los pantalones y los bóxer. Cogí la llave y me metí su polla en la boca.

 **Tom:** Aaaah -gemí y me tapé la boca. No me lo esperaba para nada.

 **Bill:** Cuando le quedaba poco para correrse, me la saqué de la boca y le hablé al oído. Si te portas bien, en casa te lo acabo.

 **Tom:** Salió del baño dejándome ahí solo con cara de gilipollas. Me llevé la mano a la polla dispuesto a acabar. Salí y me lavé las manos. Me junté con los chicos que estaban despollados. Bill les había contado lo que había hecho y les parecía muy gracioso.

 **Bill:** Cuando llegó Tom le besé.- Esta noche te voy a compensar, ya lo verás. -Le mordí el cuello y fuimos a buscar un sitio para comer.

 **Tom:** Nos acabamos metiendo en el Fosters Hollywood a cenar.

 **Bill:** Cenamos deprisa entre bromas. Yo estaba agotado, casi dormido ya.

 **Tom:** Después de inflarnos a comer volvimos a casa. Bill se estaba quedando dormido pero yo con toda mi malicia le desperté- Me debes algo...

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado.- Cierto... -Cuando estuvimos en el cuarto me lancé a sus labios y empecé a desnudarle.

 **Tom:** Me senté al borde de la cama y tiré de su brazo para que se agachara.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Vicioso... -Le quité los calzoncillos y me metí su polla en la boca.

 **Tom:** Empecé a gemir y le agarré la cabeza.

 **Bill:** Aumenté el ritmo y empecé a masturbarme.

 **Tom:** Bill se corrió en su mano y yo en su boca jadeando.

 **Bill:** Alcé mi mano llena de semen y la puse delante de su cara.- Chupa, Tommy...

 **Tom:** Le cogí de la muñeca y empecé a lamer sus dedos con vicio. Noté que se empalmaba de nuevo y llevé su mano a su culo- He lubricado suficiente -me lamí el piercing del labio.

 **Bill:** Vicioso... -Sonreí de lado y empecé a penetrarme con mis propios dedos bajo su atenta mirada.

 **Tom:** Sentí una punzada de excitación en la polla al ver semejante imagen y empecé a masturbarme.

 **Bill:** Le di un manotazo y empecé a masturbarle yo. Cuando estuve dilatado, me senté a horcajadas sobre él y me penetré.

 **Tom:** Le cogí de la cintura y empecé a subirle y bajarle con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Le agarré de los brazos y empecé a gritar.

 **Tom:** Se empezó a masturbar mientras yo le empotraba contra mi a lo bestia. Se corrió gritando encima de nuestros estómagos y tras dos estocadas, me corrí dentro de él.

 **Bill:** Apoyé la cabeza en su hombro jadeando.- ¿Contento, Tommy?

 **Tom:** Mucho -sonreí.

 **Bill:** Le besé con dulzura.- Me alegro.

 **Tom:** Le agarré de la cintura y le empecé a besar- ¿No tienes hambre?

 **Bill:** ¿De qué? -Le dije con voz inocente.

 **Tom:** Fue oír esa voz y me volví a empalmar. Y eso que no iba con segundas. Bill se fijó y se rió.

 **Bill:** ¿Nunca te cansas? -Dije entre risas. Me incliné para "comer" cuando los chicos llamaron a la puerta diciendo que iban a salir a un bar, que si íbamos con ellos. Miré a Tom y cuando vi que su empalme seguía como momentos antes, respondí.- A lo mejor más tarde, chicos... Tenemos un asunto pendiente. -Y sin decir más me metí su gruesa polla en la boca.

 **Tom:** Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente al ver que lo hizo delante de los chicos como quien no quiere la cosa pero en seguida empecé a gemir de placer.

 **Bill:** Seguí lamiendo y succionando hasta que se corrió en mi boca con un sonoro grito. -¿Quieres ir al bar... O nos quedamos en casa? -Le lamí el cuello

 **Tom:** ¿Tú que quieres?

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros.- Me da igual... Lo que prefieras tú.

 **Tom:** Le llevé la mano al paquete- Como quieras...

 **Bill:** No, no, señorito. Eliges tú. -Le besé de forma sucia. En realidad no tenía muchas ganas de ir, pero no pensaba decirle nada, por no joderle si él quería.

 **Tom:** Bueno... -seguí masajeando. Estos cabrones seguían en la puerta babeando- Cuando le devuelva el favor vamos... -y le empecé a besar el cuello hasta que se empalmó. Bajé y me metí su polla en la boca.

 **Bill:** Le clavé las uñas en los hombros y gemí con fuerza. Su boca me volvía loco. Era demasiado bueno en todo lo que hacía.

 **Tom:** Se corrió gritando con fuerza. Nos limpié y me levanté. Pasé por delante de los chicos- Cerrad la boca -me reí y me empecé a vestir.

 **Bill:** Sonrojado, me vestí yo también. Los chicos no se habían ido, pero sorprendentemente no me sentí incómodo.- ¿Dónde vamos? -Pregunté cuando ya estuve listo.

 **Tom:** De fiesta... -respondieron los chicos riéndose.

 **Bill:** Sois gilipollas... ¿A que me quedo? -"amenacé".

 **Tom:** Tú sabrás lo que haces -respondieron. Yo le abracé- Vente -dije meloso.

 **Bill:** Sonreí al oír su tono meloso. Pero estaba capullo, y no dejé que notara que me había derretido con su voz y su abrazo.- ¿Y si vuelven a echarme viagra en la bebida?

 **Tom:** Yo te ayudo... -le dije con rollo solemne.

 **Bill:** Me reí de su voz. -¿Y cuando te canses y yo siga como antes?

 **Tom:** Le besé el cuello- Siempre hay una solución.

 **Bill:** Le miré sin entender.- ¿Cuál?

 **Tom:** Le lamí el cuello- Varias... Las sabrás cuando te echen viagra -sonreí con algo de malicia.

 **Bill:** Ni se te ocurra hacerlo, eh... -Fingí enfadarme.- Bueno, vámonos. -Dijo Gus, que obviamente no había pillado nada.

 **Tom:** No lo pienso hacer -salimos del cuarto y los chicos nos siguieron- No pienso coger el coche.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Vamos con el mío. Yo no puedo beber. -Aclaré.

 **Tom:** Hostia es verdad. Pues nos quedamos.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué? ¡No! Ya me he cambiado. -Dije indignado.- Anda, vámonos de fiesta... -Hice pucheritos para convencerle.

 **Tom:** Vale... Pues tú nos llevas.

 **Bill:** Genial. -Sonreí y le besé. Me subí al Audi y esperé a que se subieran ellos.

 **Tom:** Me senté en el copiloto y tiramos para allá. Fui a pedir. Pedí para Bill y para mi algo sin alcohol. No me quería poner mal. Me junté con los chicos y Bill. Bill estaba flipado porque los chicos habían sacado un poco de coca. Yo me quedé mirando con ganas. Antes de conocer a Bill esnifaba de vez en cuando pero, excepto en el mes que estuvimos cabreados y yo estuve con la puta de Natalie, desde que conocí a Bill no había vuelto a tomar y me apetecía bastante. Lo intenté disimular.

 **Bill:** Vi la cara de Tom y entendí bastantes cosas. No me hacía ni puta gracia, pero le veía realmente ansioso.- Voy al baño. Esnifa o lo que sea antes de que vuelva o ya no te dejaré hacerlo. -Le dije al oído y me fui al baño sin esperar respuesta. Me sentía fatal, pero tampoco podía prohibirle nada. Ya era bastante mayorcito.

 **Tom:** Chicos, yo no -se escogieron de hombros y me fui tras Bill. Le pillé de la cintura y le besé el cuello por detrás- Te acompaño, que hay mucho moscón suelto -dije de broma. Ese no era el motivo por el que iba...

 **Bill:** ¿Ya has... Hecho lo que ibas a hacer? -Le pregunté mientras abría la puerta del baño. Varias miradas indiscretas se clavaron en nosotros, pero las ignoré.

 **Tom:** No he hecho nada. Solo venir a por ti...

 **Bill:** Me giré hacia él.- ¿Por qué? Pensaba que querías. -No entendía nada.

 **Tom:** No lo voy a hacer si te disgusta tanto -expliqué como si fuera obvio.

 **Bill:** En realidad no es eso... -No sabía cómo explicarme, así que me encogí de hombros y fui a mear.

 **Tom:** Esperé a que saliera- ¿El qué es entonces?

 **Bill:** Me trae recuerdos de mi vida anterior a ti. -Expliqué.

 **Tom:** Pues con más motivo para no hacerlo... -le agarré de la cintura- Aunque si te deja más tranquilo desde que te conozco solo lo he hecho una vez y fue cuando no estaba contigo...

 **Bill:** Tom... -Le acaricié con mimo.- No tienes que darme explicaciones... No de ese tema. -Le besé.

 **Tom:** Le correspondí el beso- Simplemente no quiero que lo pases mal. Y si eso implica no hacer eso, no lo hago y ya está //Aunque tenga ganas de hacerlo// No es como si me pidieras que no folle nunca más. Eso lo vería bastante más jodido -me reí.

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado.- Pero tú querías... No me gusta estar siempre privándote de todo...

 **Tom:** Ya, bueno... Pero entre verte sonreír y eso creo que ya sabes lo que he elegido...

 **Bill:** Suspiré y le abracé.- ¿Vamos con los chicos o prefieres bailar?

 **Tom:** ¿Vamos con los chicos a bailar?

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Venga, vamos. -Volvimos con los chicos y nos fuimos a la mesa. Justo vimos a Geo esnifar, y pude ver la cara de ganas que tenía Tom. Suspiré.- Tom... Hazlo. -Fue a replicar, pero no le dejé.- Vamos, Tom, tienes ganas. No me importa, en serio. Hazlo... No pasa nada... -Le besé.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié- ¿Seguro? -asintió- Tú, cabrón, dame.

 **Bill:** Sonreí al verle tan contento, cogí mi vaso y miré hacia otro lado cuando Tom esnifó.

 **Tom:** Gracias -le susurré cuando acabé de esnifar. No sé si era el llevar casi dos años sin meterme pero esa mierda subió rapidísimo y mucho.

 **Bill:** No pude evitar preocuparme por Tom. Llevaba mucho sin esnifar y tenía miedo de que le diera un golpe de calor.

 **Tom:** Bill -le agarré de la cintura y le besé el cuello. Estaba que no me podía quedar parado. Me empecé a reír- ¿Te encuentras bien? Pareces un Alien. Tienes antenas verdes y eres morado. Morado estás muy sexy -me empecé a reír.

 **Bill:** No soy morado. Tú me ves así. -No pude evitar reírme. Se lanzó a mis labios, pero la droga y el ansia le podían y no era capaz de seguirme el beso. De repente, empezó a reírse y se separó de mí.- ¿Qué pasa? -Pregunté intentando no reírme. Su puta risita de desquiciado era contagiosa.

 **Tom:** Que tienes tres bocas y no se cual besar -me choqué con Georg y nos empezamos a reír- Georg, sé que estoy muy bueno, pero no ne metas mano.

 **Bill:** Me empecé a reír. No podía hacer otra cosa.

 **Tom:** Georg me empujó y nos caímos los dos al suelo. Nos despollamos. Bill se agachó a ayudarme pero yo tiré de sus brazos y le apreté con posesividad- Putos duendes de mierda. Nos habéis tirado al suelo pero no vais a poder conmigo. ¡La princesa es mía! -grité abrazándole con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Correspondí a su abrazo entre risas.- Venga, arriba, amor. -Tiré de su brazo y le hice levantarse.

 **Tom:** Putos duendes... Eres mío y no te van a robar -miré a mi alrededor mal apretándole mucho contra mi. De repente, me fijé en lo sexy que estaba cambiando de color todo el rato y le besé en el cuello- Bill. Quiero follar -le dije al oído muy excitado.

 **Bill:** Gemí al escuchar su voz. No estaba bien follar con alguien que iba drogado, y menos si le había subido tanto como a Tom. Empezó a besar y lamer mi cuello, esperando una respuesta. -Vamos al baño...

 **Tom:** Le cogí del brazo y me lo llevé al baño corriendo. Nos encerré en un cubículo y empecé a besarle y a morderle el cuello. Le bajé los pantalones y le empecé a lamer la polla. Busqué su entrada a tientas pero no la encontraba- Bill, no te puedo follar -me miró entre jadeos sin entenderme- No tienes culo.

 **Bill:** Pero es que mi culo no está en mis hombros... -Dije riéndome. Cogí su mano y la puse en mi culo (el de verdad).- Es ahí... Mete el dedo, vamos.

 **Tom:** ¿Pero y si meto el dedo y desaparece? Fóllame tú -dije indignándome.

 **Bill:** No va a desaparecer... Te lo juro. -Cogí su dedo y me penetré con él. Luego lo saqué.- ¿Ves? Sigue ahí. Fóllame, Tommy... -Le dije con mi voz inocente, esa que tanto le gustaba.

 **Tom:** Empecé a mirar mi dedo raro- Halaa, se multiplican... -le metí otra vez el dedo y empecé a comerle la polla.

 **Bill:** Oooh, Tom... -Estaba excitadísimo.- Tommy, fóllame ya, por lo que más quieras....

 **Tom:** Le penetré con bastante fuerza y sus tres bocas hicieron una mueca de dolor- ¿Estás bien? -hice una mueca.

 **Bill:** Empecé a masturbarme y el dolor se fue.- Sí... No pares... -No se movía y me desesperé.- Fóllame fuerte, Tommy.

 **Tom:** Le hice caso sonriendo de lado y empecé a empotrarle contra la pared del cubículo con fuerza hasta que se corrió y me corrí dentro de él- Princesa. Fóllame -le dije volviéndome a empalmar.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Claro, Tommy... -Le metí el primer dedo y empecé a masturbarle al mismo tiempo. -¿Te gusta? -Le mordí el cuello.

 **Tom:** Estaba gimiendo como un animal sin importarme donde estábamos- Sí, me encanta.

 **Bill:** Te voy a follar, Tommy. -Antes de que replicara, junté nuestras bocas y le penetré con fuerza.

 **Tom:** Me iba a explotar la polla. Estaba como una moto. Con toda la follada se me estaba bajando el efecto de la coca, pero aún no se iba del todo. Yo solo atinaba en gemir. Veía muy borroso me quería masturbar pero no enfocaba la vista- Princesa, hazme una paja -dije gimiendo.

 **Bill:** Me reí y empecé a masturbarle al ritmo de mis embestidas. Me estaba volviendo loco.

 **Tom:** Reventé con un grito y Bill se corrió poco después. Nos limpiamos y salimos del baño. Vi a gnomos aplaudiéndonos y me empecé a reír otra vez.

 **Bill:** Le di un abrazo y volvimos con los chicos. 

-Quedaos aquí, voy a por bebida. 

-¡Princesa! ¿Por qué tienes dos gemelos y encima no avisas? -Me reí del comentario de Georg.

 **Tom:** Nos empezamos a reír de algo que no sabíamos. Llegó Bill con bebidas y nos las dio. Se me cayó mi vaso y le empecé a gritar a la gravedad y a decir que le iba a rajar.

 **Bill:** Calma, Tom... -Le agarré del brazo. Dios, sí que le había sentado mal... -Tommy, tengo sueño... ¿Cuándo nos vamos a casa? -No era del todo cierto, pero estaba seguro de que sería más fácil controlarles en casa.

 **Tom:** Chicos nos vamos los ocho a casa -les dije rotundo- Pero a cuatro nos toca andar porque no cabemos en el coche.

 **Bill:** No te preocupes, que no les importa andar. -Dijo Gus. Le di la mano a Tom y fuimos hacia el coche seguidos por los chicos, que gritaban y reían.

 **Tom:** Me senté en el copiloto y a mitad de camino, saqué medio cuerpo por la ventanilla para vomitar. Eché todo el alcohol y entre eso y el aire se me fueron todos los efectos de todo de golpe. Bill frenó preocupado. Me volví a sentar cuando acabé de vomitar y le dije con algo de malestar- Sigue, no voy a vomitar más. Ya estoy bien -dije al cabo de unos segundos de reposo.

 **Bill:** ¿Seguro? -pregunté preocupado. Le puse una mano en la frente.- Amor, estás ardiendo...

 **Tom:** Sí, tranquilo. Es normal. En un rato se pasará.

 **Bill:** Me mordí el labio todavía preocupado y arranqué otra vez. Geo se había dormido y Gus le miraba con cara de baboso. Cuando llegamos a casa despertamos a Geo y entramos. Tom seguía teniendo la piel muy caliente, pero no tanto como antes.

 **Tom:** Cada vez me encontraba mejor. Me metí a lavarme la cara con agua fría. Estuve unos minutos y ya estaba perfectamente. Al menos no tendría resaca... Salí y abracé a Bill por la cintura- Me encuentro perfectamente. Tranquilo. Siento haberte preocupado.

 **Bill:** No seas gilipollas... No tienes que disculparte por estar mal. -Le di un beso.- ¿Vamos a dormir?

 **Tom:** Asentí- Pero ¿tú estás bien?

 **Bill:** Perfectamente. -Sonreí.- Anda, vamos a la cama... -Dije al ver que los besos de Geo y Gus iban cada vez a más.

 **Tom:** Le besé- ¿Sabes que no está nada bien follarse a un drogado? -le dije de broma abrazándole con cariño.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Pero si el drogado es mi marido... No puedo evitarlo. -Nos metimos en la cama y le abracé.

 **Tom:** Le besé- Te quiero -sonrió. Enseguida nos quedamos dormidos.

 **Bill:** Me desperté con la alarma, pero Tom siguió dormido. Me vestí en silencio y le dejé una nota en la mesilla antes de irme a clase: "Canto a la una y media. Si no os da tiempo a venir, os veo a la salida. Descansad." Salí y me encontré con restos del vómito de ayer en la puerta del copiloto. Con un suspiro, lo limpié y me fui.

 **Tom:** Me fui a abrazar a Bill y me desperté al notar la cama vacía. Busqué el reloj y me encontré con una nota que leí con un ojo abierto- Hostia puta. ¿Qué hora es? -me dije. Miré la hora. Las doce. Me daba tiempo.

 **Bill:** La mañana pasó volando. De repente era la una y veinte y el salón de actos estaba llenándose. Me asomé y vi a Tom con los chicos en la primera fila. Salimos, nos presentó el profesor y empecé a cantar y tocar. _-I'm staring at a broken door_

_There's nothing left here anymore_

_My room is cold It's making me insane_

_I've been waiting here so long_

_But now the moment seems to've come,_

_I see the dark clouds coming up again._

_Running through the monsoon_

_Beyond the world,_

_To the end of time,_

_Where the rain won't hurt_

_Fighting the storm_

_Into the blue_

_And when I loose myself I think of you_

_Together we'll be running somewhere new_  

_Through the monsoon._

_Just me and you_

_A half moon's fading from my sight_

_I see a vision in its light_

_But now it's gone and left me so alone_

_I know I have to find you now_

_Can hear your name, I don't know how_

_Why can't we make this darkness feel like home?_

_Running through the monsoon_

_Beyond the world_

_To the end of time_

_Where the rain won't hurt_

_Fighting the storm_

_Into the blue_

_And when I loose myself I think of you_

_Together we'll be running somewhere new_

_And nothing can hold me back from you_  

_Through the monsoon_

_Hey! Hey!_

_I'm fighting all this power_

_Coming in my way_

_Let it send me straight to you_

_I'll be running night and day_  

_I'll be with you soon_

_Just me and you_

_We'll be there soon_

_So soon_

_Running through the monsoon_

_Beyond the world_

_To the end of time_

_Where the rain won't hurt_

_Fighting the storm_

_Into the blue_

_And when I loose myself I think of you_

_Together we'll be running somewhere new_

_And nothing can hold me back from you_

_Through the monsoon_

_Through the monsoon_

_Just me and you_

_Through the monsoon_

_Just me and you_

**Tom:** Bajó del escenario y le abracé besándole- Has estado genial. Tanto con la guitarra como cantando.

 **Bill:** Me sonrojé.- Gracias... ¿Estás bien?

 **Tom:** Los chicos no -me reí- Yo sí.

 **Bill:** Me alegro, amor. -Y le besé.- ¿Nos vamos a casa?

 **Tom:** Vamos - y sonreí.

 **Bill:** Le di la mano y fuimos al coche.- ¿Qué quieres hoy para comer? Pregunté mientras él buscaba algún CD de su música.

 **Tom:** No tengo hambre. Tengo el estómago revuelto -hice una mueca.

 **Bill:** Pues mejor que no comas. No voy a limpiarte el vómito otra vez. -Dije de broma.

 **Tom:** ¿Otra vez? -pregunté desconcertado- No me acuerdo de eso -vi que ponía mi música y sonreí moviendo la cabeza al ritmo de la música.

 **Bill:** Me di cuenta de que la había cagado y preferí poner música. No quería que encima se sintiera mal o algo. Llegamos a casa y se sentaron Geo y Gus en el sofá abrazados. Tenían una cara... Casi me dieron pena.

 **Tom:** Me empecé a reír de sus caras- No te rías que la tienes igual, cabrón- Estoy reventado -les contesté riéndome y abracé a Bill.

 **Bill:** Pues cuando coma nos echamos la siesta, ¿quieres? -Le sonreí.

 **Tom:** Puse cara de "Sí, por Dios" y asentí.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Ve a tumbarte, anda. Ahora voy yo. -Le besé y fui a la cocina a buscar algo que se preparara rápido.

 **Tom:** Me fui a la cama y me dejé caer. Estaba cansado y con mal estómago, pero mejor que cuando me había levantado. Al rato, noté el colchón hundirse a mi lado y a Bill abrazarme por detrás. Sonreí- Qué demacración -le dije agarrándole la mano.

 **Bill:** ¿Demacración? -No le entendí.

 **Tom:** Anoche -me reí- Y la resaca de hoy -me giré y le besé.

 **Bill:** Le sonreí.- Duerme, anda... -Escondí la cara en su pecho y cerré los ojos.

 **Tom:** Bostecé y en seguida me quedé dormido.

 **Bill:** Me desperté cuando me dio sed. Abrí los ojos y vi a Tom durmiendo con cara de niño. Le di un suave beso en los labios y fui a por algo de beber. En el salón, los chicos dormían plácidamente, llegando a roncar y todo. No estaban ni la mitad de guapos que Tom.

 **Tom:** Desperté muerto de hambre y encontrándome en perfecto estado media hora antes de que le sonara a Bill el despertador para ir a clase. Decidí prepararle el desayuno. Me levanté y puse tres sartenes llenas de aceite y empecé a hacer churros, bacon y huevos fritos. Busqué algo de fruta y la corté en trozos. Cogí cereales con leche y napolitanas de chocolate e hice café y zumo. Puse nuestros desayunos en una bandeja y llegué justo antes de que le sonara el despertador. Dejé la bandeja en la mesilla y me metí debajo de las sábanas. Le bajé el pantalón y tras lamerle la polla de arriba a abajo, me la metí a la boca.

 **Bill:** Gemí muy fuerte al sentir una boca en mi miembro y me desperté. Tom me miraba con mucho vicio y no paraba de lamerme y succionar.- Aaah... Tom, ¿qué...? -No pude seguir. Me estaba volviendo loco, explotaría en cualquier momento.

 **Tom:** De repente, se corrió en mi boca con un grito y le subí a besar- Buenos días, princesa -le lamí el cuello y cogí la bandeja- Desayuna que tienes aquí el postre -sonreír con vicio. Justo sonaba el despertador.

 **Bill:** Me quedé mirándole fijamente, flipado.- Yo... Gracias, amor, pero... ¿No puedo tomarme el postre ya? -Puse una mano en su abultada entrepierna.

 **Tom:** Con que te comas TODO -remarqué el todo- no importa el orden -me relamí.

 **Bill:** Con cuidado, dejé el desayuno a un lado y le besé. Le bajé los pantalones y me metí su polla en la boca.

 **Tom:** Me miraba morbosamente y me estaba poniendo mucho. No dejaba de gemir y gritar hasta que me corrí en su boca. Se sacó mi polla de la boca mirándome y se relamió mientras me subía los pantalones. Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y se puso encima la bandeja.

 **Bill:** ¿Desayunamos? -le pregunté sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Me metí una tira de bacon a la boca entera como respuesta. Se empezó a reír.

 **Bill:** Le besé el cuello y me puse a desayunar.- Está delicioso, amor... Te voy a dejar encargado del desayuno más días.

 **Tom:** Me reí y le besé- Si lo hago casi todos los días mientras te vistes.

 **Bill:** Pero no haces un desayuno tan variado y que lleve tanto esfuerzo. -Dije sonriendo de lado y seguí comiendo.

 **Tom:** Me encogí de hombros- Me he levantado pronto.

 **Bill:** ¿Y eso? -Pregunté alzando una ceja.

 **Tom:** Simplemente ya no tengo más sueño -le besé.

 **Bill:** Asentí y me acabé el desayuno. Suspiré.- No quiero ir a clase...

 **Tom:** Acabé yo también de desayunar y le abracé- ¿Por?

 **Bill:** Simplemente hoy no tengo ganas. -Me encogí de hombros.

 **Tom:** Le besé el cuello- ¿Eres un chico malo que se salta clases? -di un lametón- ¿Y si te pilla la policía picándote las clases? ¿Y si te metes en problemas con otros chicos malos del barrio? ¿Y si el peor de todos se encapricha de ti -dejé la bandeja en la mesa y me subí encima- y te hace cosas malas? -le empujé y le hice tumbarse.

 **Bill:** Entonces fijo que mi marido vendría a defenderme. -Dije con chulería. Se tumbó encima de mí.

 **Tom:** ¿Y si ese chico es tu marido? -le saqué la camiseta.

 **Bill:** Se me escapó una risita.- Pues entonces me follará muy fuerte... Y me encantará.

 **Tom:** Le bajé el pantalón besándole el pecho y mordiendo y le metí dos dedos- Vaya con tu marido.

 **Bill:** Aaah. -Gemí al sentir sus dedos en mi interior.- ¿Qué... Qué pasa... Con él?

 **Tom:** Que es la polla -le masturbé con una mano le penetré con fuerza sacando mis dedos de él.

 **Bill:** ¡Aaaah!... Así... -Gemí cuando empezó a moverse como un bestia contra mí. Junté nuestras bocas y le clavé las uñas en la cadera, pidiéndole más.

 **Tom:** Le agarré el culo casi con saña. Paré de masturbarle y apreté sus nalgas para hacerle más estrecho.

 **Bill:** ¡Oooh! -Grité cuando me obligó a estrecharme. Se quedó quieto cuando cerré las piernas, pero yo cogí sus manos y las llevé a mi polla otra vez.- Sigue, Tommy... No pares...

 **Tom:** Seguí con fuerza hasta que reventó poniendo los ojos en blanco y reventé yo en él.

 **Bill:** Se dejó caer encima de mí y le abracé.- Buenos días, Tommy...

 **Tom:** Y tan buenos... Ahora vamos que llegas tarde -dije de broma para ver por donde reaccionaba.

 **Bill:** ¡No! -Dije con voz de niño y le apreté contra mí.- ¿Por qué no nos quedamos esta mañana en la cama?

 **Tom:** Me reí- Bueeeeeno -fingí ese tono.

 **Bill:** ¡Bien! -Grité alzando los brazos y luego le besé otra vez.

 **Tom:** Me malinfluyes, princesa -fingí indignación.

 **Bill:** ¿Yo? Para nada. Me confundes con otro. -Intenté ponerme serio, pero se me escapó una sonrisilla.

 **Tom:** Me reí. Nos pasamos la mañana en la cama entre bromas y besos. Cuando oímos el timbre de la puerta fuimos a abrir. Era Anna que quería invitarnos a su cumpleaños a los cuatro.

 **Bill:** Esta noche, sin excusas. A las doce en mi casa, ¿vale? -Dijo Anna. Entonces me acordé de que quedaba muy poco para el de Tom, y decidí que le haríamos una fiesta sorpresa o algo.

 **Tom:** Vale -asentimos todos- Me voy, que tengo que irme de compras. Ah, Gustav, avisa a tu hermana -Vale -y se fue- ¿Y ahora qué le compramos a esta? -pregunté- Por cierto, Georg -sonreí "inocentemente" con intenciones- ¿A que nos dejas tu casa para hacer un fiestón para mi cumpleaños? -Ni de coña. A la discoteca del barrio como siempre. Que a tu cumpleaños va todo el barrio y me la montarán más que de costumbre.

 **Bill:** A Anna compradle una guitarra. Me dijo que quería una. Ah, y ropa. Sobre todo azul y morado. -Fui hacia la habitación a vestirme, pensando en qué excusa montarme para que "olvidara" su cumpleaños y así darle la sorpresa.

 **Tom:** Gustav, llama a tu hermana y que se vayan ella y Bill de compras. Y nosotros vamos a por la guitarras, que vosotros no tenéis ni puta idea de guitarras.

 **Bill:** Frannie llegó cuando ya casi estaba listo. Me despedí de Tom y fuimos a comprarle mil regalos a Anna. Me tocó discutir con un dependiente gilipollas, pero aun así la tarde fue muy bien. Volvimos a casa hacia la hora de la cena.

 **Tom:** Nos fuimos a la tienda de música. Elegimos una Gibson Flying V azul de 2000 euros. Estaba rodeado de instrumentos y no nos pudimos resistir. Yo me compré una Gibson Les Paul de 8000. Georg se compró un Sandberg Clasic negro de 1900 y Gustav una batería entera que en total costó 15.000 euros. Georg y yo nos lo pudimos llevar, pero la de Gustav la iban a enviar en dos semanas a casa de Georg. Nos fuimos a casa deseando estrenar los instrumentos y en la misma puerta nos encontramos con Bill que abrió mucho los ojos al vernos cargar con todo.

 **Bill:** ¿Y todo esto? -Pregunté al verles tan cargados y alcé la ceja.

 **Tom:** Es que no nos hemos podido resistir -entré dejando las cosas.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- ¿Y qué me has traído a mí? -Pregunté con voz de niño. Le abracé por detrás y mordí su cuello.

 **Tom:** Saqué de una bolsa dos micrófonos. Uno lleno de piedrecitas negras y el otro blanco con el tatuaje de su brazo dibujado y se los tendí.

 **Bill:** Miré los micros con los ojos como platos.- Son... Geniales. -No supe qué más decir. Eran preciosos, increíbles. Me había dejado mudo con ese regalo.

 **Tom:** Sonreí ante su reacción- Ya te he dicho que no me he podido resistir.

 **Bill:** Le miré con los ojos un poco aguados. //Que no se de cuenta...// Le abracé con todas mis fuerzas, casi llorando.

 **Tom:** Pero no llores -le acaricié e hipó.

 **Bill:** Son... Tan bonitos... -Se me empezaron a caer las lágrimas. Puta depresión... Me tenía jodidísimo, muy idiota y sensible.

 **Tom:** Ooooh -hicieron los chicos. Yo todavía tenía sus micrófonos en la mano. Le abracé con fuerza- Pero cógelos.

 **Bill:** Me separé de él y cogí los micros, aunque me temblaba un poco el pulso.- Me encantan... En serio, mil gracias... -Se me cayeron otro par de lágrimas. //Qué idiota eres, Bill...//.

 **Tom:** Me alegro de que te gusten. Me senté en el sofá y le senté encima mío besándole el cuello mientras desenvolvía mi guitarra que llevaba colgado el precio.

 **Bill:** Miré su guitarra fijamente.- Es preciosa... -Entonces vi el precio.- Hostias...

 **Tom:** ¿Que pasa? -pregunté sin saber porqué decía eso.

 **Bill:** Cogí la etiqueta y se la mostré.- Sabía que las Gibson eran caras de cojones, pero no pensaba que fueran tanto..

 **Tom:** Ya. Bueno. Las hay mas baratas. La que le hemos comprado a Anna costaba 2000.

 **Bill:** No, si ese precio me parece más normal. El que me sorprende es el de la tuya. -Miré entonces mis micros. ¿Cuánto habrían costado?

 **Tom:** Para un capricho que tengo -dije riéndome. Vi a Bill mirando los micros con curiosidad y reparé en que el ticket de compra estaba en el suelo. Intenté que no se diera cuenta. El micro blanco me había costado cien euros, pero el negro que las piedras eran de cristal de swarowsky, me había costado 5000 y no quería que lo viera. Lo había pagado todo lo mío y la guitarra de Anna con dinero falso en efectivo así que no me podían pillar. Los chicos no sé como lo habrían pagado. El caso que no quería que Bill viera el precio por si se sentía mal.

 **Bill:** Le vi revolverse, como intentando esconder algo.- ¿Qué quieres esconder? -Antes de que me respondiera, cogí el ticket.

 **Tom:** Se lo quité de la mano corriendo pero él restregó el culo contra mi polla haciendo que soltara un gemido y consiguiendo despistarme y me lo volvió a quitar, pero esta vez se fue corriendo a la habitación y cerró la puerta. Al minuto salió.

 **Bill:** Dime que el ticket es falso. -Había dejado los micros en la cama. Los chicos nos ignoraban, ya acostumbrados a nuestras "escenas", pero Frannie parecía incapaz de apartar a mirada de nosotros. Tom enarcó una ceja.

 **Tom:** Es falso -me miró muy mal- Me has dicho que lo dijera...

 **Bill:** Resoplé y me senté a su lado.- El blanco me lo quedo, me gusta mucho. Pero el otro no. No puedo aceptarlo. -Dije negando repetidas veces con la cabeza.

 **Tom:** Me levanté y cogí el ticket. Me alejé lo suficiente y ante su atónita mirada, quemé el ticket.

 **Bill:** ¿Pero estás loco? -Dije medio picado. Bufé y me dejé caer en el sofá, tapándome la cara con las manos.

 **Tom:** Bill, ¿porqué te pones así? -preguntó Franny sin entender nada- A mi me regalan algo que valga cinco mil euros y se me caen las bragas.

 **Bill:** ¡Pues a mí no! -Dije destapándome la cara.- No me gusta que se gaste todo ese dinero en mí, y menos que me obligue a quedarme las cosas.

 **Tom:** Pues ya te puedes ir acostumbrando, porque yo le hago regalos caros a mi marido cuando se me pasa por los cojones. Además que yo con mi dinero hago lo que me da la gana. A ver si voy a tener que dar ahora explicaciones de cuánto me gasto y en qué me lo gasto. Ni que me hubiera ido de putas, para que te pongas así, hostia puta -me metí en el cuarto de mala hostia y cerré de un portazo.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y me levanté.- Id preparando las cosas del cumpleaños, ahora salgo. -Entré al cuarto. Tom estaba tirado de cualquier forma en la cama.- Me pongo así porque ya sabes que no me gusta que gastes tanto en mí. Deberías saberlo ya. -Me puse a buscar ropa para el cumpleaños.

 **Tom:** Que yo sepa, hasta ahora te han hecho ilusión todos mis regalos -contesté borde.

 **Bill:** Claro que me hacen ilusión, los micros son la hostia. Pero es carísimo, no me gusta que te gastes tanto en mí. Me siento como una puta deuda andante. -Volví a darle la espalda y seguí hurgando en el armario.

 **Tom:** No eres una deuda. Eres mi marido. Cuando te hago regalos lo único que espero a cambio es una sonrisa, un gracias, un abrazo o yo qué sé, una mamada si quieres. A mi el dinero me importa una mierda. Y yo sé que aunque te sepa mal gastarte el dinero, te encantan las pijadas caras y la ropa de diseñador y todas esas cosas.

 **Bill:** Me frustré al no encontrar algo que ponerme y me senté en el suelo.- Sabes que siempre te lo agradezco, que me encantan tus detalles. Pero, joder, ¡el micro es carísimo! Me siento mal al usar algo tan caro...

 **Tom:** Ya veo que te encanta, ya...

 **Bill:** Me tapé la cara con las manos, temblando. Estaba muy nervioso y empecé a llorar en silencio. Por suerte, Tom no se había dado cuenta.

 **Tom:** ¿No dices nada? -levanté la ceja sin mirarle.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y me levanté hasta quedar frente a él.- Todo lo que me das me encanta, tus regalos son maravillosos, solo por ser tuyos. Solo porque no me guste que te gastes tanta pasta en mí voy a despreciar que hayas te hayas acordado de mí y me hayas traído algo.

 **Tom:** ¿Pues porqué te has enfadado, me has mirado mal y te has puesto a llorar? No te entiendo. Me sobra el dinero y no me lo voy a gastar en otra cosa. ¿Qué más te da?

 **Bill:** Porque siento que no haces más que gastar en mí y en pijadas caras. -Suspiré intentando calmarme y me senté otra vez en el suelo.- Todo el dinero que ganaba antes se iba en las tonterías y las drogas de mi padre. No quiero que pienses que yo hago lo que hacía él... -Bajé la mirada.

 **Tom:** Entonces lo entendí todo- Ven.

 **Bill:** Me senté a su lado, con la mirada clavada en el suelo. Tenía ganas de llorar otra vez.

 **Tom:** Mírame a los ojos -dudoso lo hizo- ¿Crees que si pensara eso de ti llevaría esto? -me cogí la cadena del cuello y le enseñé el anillo de casado.

 **Bill:** Supongo que no... Pero aun así no puedo evitarlo... -Me mordí el labio y paseé la mirada por la habitación.

 **Tom:** Pues evítalo, porque como vuelvas a mirarme mal, a echarme la bronca o a ponerte triste porque te compre un regalo o porque use el dinero en lo que me salga de la polla, tú y yo la tendremos gorda.

 **Bill:** Lo siento... -Se me cayeron varias lágrimas que ya no me molesté en ocultar. Le di la espalda y me hice una bolita abrazando la almohada.

 **Tom:** Le abracé por detrás con cariño y le dije al oído- Ahora compénsame el agravio. Ponte boca abajo -le di un lametón en el cuello.

 **Bill:** Se me escapó una sonrisilla y obedecí.- ¿Así estoy bien, Tommy?

 **Tom:** Me encanta que me obedezcas -sonreí de lado. Le bajé los pantalones sin quitárselos del todo para no dejarle abrir mucho las piernas y le empecé a dilatar mientras le besaba el cuello.

 **Bill:** Gemí y me retorcí de gusto al sentir sus dedos jugueteando en mi entrada. Al poco, ya estaba listo.- Entra ya...

 **Tom:** Sonreí con algo de chulería- ¿Y el "por favor"?

 **Bill:** Por favor, Tommy... Fóllame ya... -Supliqué ansioso.

 **Tom:** Saqué mis dedos y empecé a penetrarle con fuerza y a dejarle chupetones en el cuello.

 **Bill:** Me deshice en gemidos y apreté las sábanas con las manos. Tenía las piernas más cerradas que normalmente y el placer era brutal. Cuando aumentó la velocidad, alcé un poco el cuerpo y empecé a masturbarme.

 **Tom:** Notaba que y estaba a punto así que aumenté un poco más la velocidad hasta que gritando me corrí dentro de él. Tiré un poco de su culo hacia arriba para ponerlo a cuatro patas y le masturbé al tiempo que le daba algún azoté y le mordía el culo.

 **Bill:** Grité y gemí casi con tanta intensidad que cuando me follaba, y al final me corrí en su mano con un grito muy fuerte. Me dejé caer en la cama, jadeando.

 **Tom:** ¿Y ahora aceptas tu regalo? -le pregunté besándole.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y asentí.- Muchas gracias, son preciosos...

 **Tom:** Le atraje a mi abrazándole con fuerza- De nada. Sabía que te iban a encantar.

 **Bill:** Correspondí a su abrazo y escondí la cara en su cuello.- Perdóname... Lo siento de verdad.

 **Tom:** No te preocupes -le acaricié el pelo.

 **Bill:** Le besé el cuello.- Odio estar así... Tan débil de mente, tan sensible y gilipollas... Lo odio, en serio.

 **Tom:** Bueno, pero vas mejorando. Ya verás cómo en nada ya estás igual de bien que siempre. Pero ahora te quiero ver sonreír y presumir de regalo. Que además, como Anna te vea mal en su fiesta de cumple, te arranca la cabeza.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y asentí.- Vale...

 **Tom:** Le besé intensamente hasta que me faltó el aire y le di un lametón en el cuello. Sonrió- Tira a vestirte, que al final llegaremos tarde.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Cierto. Y mejor llegar pronto, que si no Anna nos mata. -Me levanté y cogí un conjunto que me había comprado esa misma tarde.- ¿Sabes? Voy a maquillarme hoy. No tanto como antes, pero me voy a maquillar.

 **Tom:** Me parece genial -le dije subiéndome los pantalones. Me daba pereza cambiarme- ¿Y esa ropa? -pregunté al ver lo follable que estaba.

 **Bill:** Me lo he comprado esta tarde. -Dije sonriendo.- Estaba demasiado guapo con ello, no podía dejarlo en la tienda.

 **Tom:** Estoy de acuerdo. Pero no me podré resistir a follarte fuerte... -hice una falsa mueca.

 **Bill:** Me reí. -Cuando volvamos de la fiesta, ¿te parece? Y ahora vamos, no quiero llegar tarde.

 **Tom:** O en la fiesta... -sonreí guarro. Salimos al salón y Franny nos miraba con las cejas levantadas. Sonreí con chulería y cogí la Gibson envuelta de Anna- La llevo yo, que vosotros no sabéis cuidar una Gibson como se merece. -Llegamos a la casa y me encontré de lleno con los padres de Anna, que me miraban con odio y con miedo //Empezamos bien...//.

 **Bill:** La cosa estaba muy tensa con los padres de Anna, así que decidí hablar. -Buenas noches, Monica. -Desviaron su atención a mí y la cosa pareció relajarse un tanto. -¿Podríais David y tú ayudarnos con los regalos? Tenemos unos cuantos aún en el coche... -Sí, claro... Si ese muchacho no entra hasta que tengamos todo. -Dijo David señalando a Tom.

 **Tom:** Puse mala cara y y me tuve que recordar que eran los padres de Anna para callarme. Anna me miraba como pidiendo perdón y suplicando que me callara. Tenía la Gibson en la mano y ahí esperé hasta que metieron todos los putos regalos. Cuando pude entrar, dejé la guitarra en suelo y en parte por joder, abrace a Anna diciendo- Felicidades, hermanita.

 **Bill:** Gracias, hermanito. -Por lo visto, Anna se había sumado al juego de desafiar a sus padres.- Vamos al comedor, que la cena está lista. -Dijo la cumpleañera después de que todos la felicitásemos. -Eh, Anna... ¿Tom y yo... Tendremos que cenar separados? -Le pregunté en voz baja. No me hacía ni puta gracia, pero como no era mi casa, no podía decidir.

 **Tom:** Anna se rió- No hace falta -nos sacó la lengua. Sus padres estaban reticentes a dejarnos solos- Vas a flipar con lo que te hemos comprado -dije para ponerle nerviosa.

 **Bill:** Nos quedamos a cenar, hija. -Soltó de repente la madre, sentándose. Dejó claro así que no había más opción. Nos sentamos a la mesa, Tom y yo como siempre. -Es de mala educación sentarse así. -Dijo David mirándonos fatal. -También lo es joder el cumpleaños de tu hija y vosotros lo estáis haciendo. -Solté y no tuvieron huevos de replicarme.

 **Tom:** Os guste o no las pruebas de ADN dieron positivas. Y mejor tenerme a favor que en contra... Y Anna me tiene a favor -aclaré para que no pareciera una amenaza.

 **Bill:** ¿Y yo te tengo a favor? -Pregunté con voz de niño y todos se rieron. Los padres de Anna no entendían nada.

 **Tom:** Fingí pensármelo y se cruzó de brazos indignado- Tú ya veremos -dije pasándole los brazos por la cintura.

 **Bill:** Me reí y le besé la mejilla.- Princesa, ¿cuándo vas a enseñarle a Anna tus micros nuevos? Porque después de la que has montado esta tarde se lo enseñarás, ¿no? -Dijo Gus. -Me lo pensaré... -Pero ahora quiero verlos... -Dijo ella. -Bueno, el próximo día que vengas a casa, los ves.

 **Tom:** Mañana iré a verlos. Que ya me he enterado de la que has montado -se rió- A mi me hacen un regalo de cinco mil euros -los padres de Anna fliparon- y pierdo las bra... -se calló de golpe al darse cuenta de que estaban sus padres ahí- Nada, macho -le di una palmada en la espalda a Patrick- Ya sabes -nos reímos- Tom, eres cabrón hasta cuando tienes buenas intenciones. Siempre sale alguien jodido -me dijo Patrick y me despollé- A mi hermana hay que cuidarla -advertí medio en broma, medio en serio.

 **Bill:** Créeme, Tom. Él sí que me cuida... -Patrick se sonrojó y yo apreté los puños al recordar a Noah.

 **Tom:** Más le vale -le di una colleja gratuitamente.

 **Bill:** ¡Tom! -Dijo Anna fingiendo indignación. Patrick intentaba no reírse.- Anda, Tom, quietecito. -Cogí sus brazos y le obligué a abrazarme.

 **Tom:** Qué susceptibles... -puse los ojos en blanco.

 **Bill:** Nos reímos y acabamos de cenar entre risas. -Vamos a ver tus regalos. -Dijo Frannie sonriendo y fuimos al salón, donde estaban todos los paquetes.

 **Tom:** Empezó a abrir bolsas llenas de accesorios y de ropa cara. En total conté dieciséis. Ella flipaba. Pantalones de mil euros... //¿¿¡¡MIL EUROS UN PANTALÓN!!??// Y burradas varias. Al final le dije- Este es el mejor regalo de todos con diferencia... -le tendí la guitarra. Se le cayó la mandíbula al suelo- ¡ME HABÉIS COMPRADO UNA GIBSON! -gritó emocionada. Los padres flipando. Nos empezó a abrazar a todos.

 **Bill:** En realidad, la ha elegido Tom. -Aclaró Gus. Forma rápida y sencilla de joder a los padres, que se marcharon sin decir nada. Entonces, sacaron alcohol para todos y refrescos para mí.

 **Tom:** Empezamos a beber y sacó la tarta. Franny, conociéndonos, había comprado otra tarta por si acaso- ¿Qué tarta prefieres? -señaló a una desconcertada. Cogimos la otra y empezamos a perseguir a Anna por la casa. Georg la pilló y le sujetó de los brazos para que no se pudiera mover. Llegamos Gustav y yo con la tarta y se la estampamos en la cara mientras ella gritaba intentando soltarse.

 **Bill:** Al final la soltaron a Anna y siguieron bebiendo. Yo seguía aún un poco dormido por las pastillas, y estaba cansándome.

 **Tom:** ¿Quieres que nos vayamos? -yo solo había bebido varias cervezas y no me habían subido, así que iba bien.

 **Bill:** No, no... Tranquilo. -Le sonreí. No quería joderle el cumpleaños a Anna yéndome y haciendo que Tom se fuera pronto. Así que me incorporé e intenté espabilarme.

 **Tom:** Anna, ahora volvemos -cogí a Bill en brazos y lo metí al baño.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué haces? -Le pregunté cuando echó el cerrojo.

 **Tom:** Ayudar a despertarte -me lancé a su boca.

 **Bill:** Correspondí a su beso y le abracé del cuello cuando él me agarró de la cintura.

 **Tom:** Le agarré el culo y empecé a besarle el cuello y a morderlo pretendiendo dejar marca.

 **Bill:** Se me escapó un gemido y me pegó aún más a su cuerpo.

 **Tom:** Le bajé los pantalones y empecé a penetrarle con mis dedos.

 **Bill:** Gemí con mucha fuerza y me apoyé contra la pared. Entonces oí una carcajada lejana y recordé que no estábamos en nuestra casa.- Tom... No debemos... -Me interrumpí con un gemido cuando metió un tercer dedo.

 **Tom:** Te recuerdo que nuestra casa parece el coño de la Bernarda y que ahí no le falta follar mas que a Patrick y a Franny y dale tiempo al tiempo... -le dije al oído y le besé. Le hice darse la vuelta y le penetré con fuerza.

 **Bill:** ¡Aaah! -Grité cuando me penetró.- Patrick folló el otro día... Y a Frannie... Le comieron todo... -Tom aumentó el ritmo y me besó, imagino que para que me callara.

 **Tom:** Le empecé a masturbar con rapidez sin dejar de besar ni de empotrar hasta que nos corrimos ambos.

 **Bill:** Seguro que... Nos han oído. -Le dije entre jadeos mientras me limpiaba y vestía.

 **Tom:** ¿A estas alturas te da vergüenza? -le di un azote cuando se terminó de recolocar la ropa.

 **Bill:**  Tonto... Si lo hacemos en una casa que no es la nuestra, sí, me da. -Salimos del baño y volvimos con todos.

 **Tom:** Pues a ellos bien poca que les da hacerlo en la nuestra.

 **Bill:** Suspiré.- Pero ya sabes que yo soy... Distinto.

 **Tom:** Eres perfecto -le apreté contra mi y salimos fuera.

 **Bill:** Me sonrojé por su comentario y le besé la mejilla.

 **Tom:** Follando un rato, ¿no? -preguntó Anna gritando- Pues como tú en mi casa, solo que mejor polvo. Así que a callar.

 **Bill:** Se rieron del comentario de Tom y volvieron a beber. Yo me entretuve hablando con Frannie, que tampoco bebía esa noche.

 **Tom:** Me tomé un cubata y dejé de beber ya, pero Bill creía que iba borracho porque me puse a hacer el mongolo con éstos.

 **Bill:** Tom, ¿seguro que solo te has tomado un cubata? -Alcé la ceja.

 **Tom:** Sí. Estoy perfectamente -le respondí riéndome.

 **Bill:** ¿Seguro, seguro? -Le puncé el costado.

 **Tom:** Le agarré con fuerza de la cintura- Te lo demuestro como quieras -le besé el cuello.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- En casa, ¿quieres? -Le besé con cariño. Los chicos empezaron a silbar y aplaudir. Creo que me puse un poco rojo.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Eres insaciable.

 **Bill:** No es mi culpa que lo hagas tan bien... -Le dije al oído.

 **Tom:** Tú no te quedas corto.

 **Bill:** Me puse más rojo todavía y aparté la mirada. Vi a Geo y Gus estaban liándose en un sofá, pero no había rastro de Anna y Patrick.- Me parece que Anna se ha ido a celebrar su cumple... A su manera. -Le dije a Tom poniendo cara de pervertido.

 **Tom:** Me reí- ¿Y esa cara? ¿Quieres mirar o qué?

 **Bill:** No, gracias. -Le dije sonriendo.- El sexo hetero no me va, y menos si es solo mirar.

 **Tom:** ¿Que no te va? -levanté una ceja acordándome de cuando le pillé viendo porno porque el medico me mandó reposo- ¿Desde cuándo?

 **Bill:** Desde que te tengo a ti. -Le mordí el cuello. Me miró con la ceja alzada. -Tom, yo ya era gay cuando nos conocimos, el rollo hetero no me va.

 **Tom:** Ya... Bill, amor, te pillé viendo porno, te follaste a Anna y de vez en cuando se te van los ojos cuando pasa alguna tía. Pero estoy de acuerdo. Yo soy mejor que todo eso...

 **Bill:** Puse los ojos en blanco.- Vale, aún hay mujeres que me atraen, pero eso no implica que sea como tú, o sea, que no solo me gusta un hombre. -Dije para picarle.

 **Tom:** Levanté la ceja- Seamos realistas. No encontraría a ninguna mujer tan guarra en la cama como tú -dije para devolvérsela.

 **Bill:** Lo sé. -Me encogí de hombros.- A mí me pasa lo mismo contigo... -//Bill: 2 - Tom: 0//.

 **Tom:** Ya... Años de experiencia en el sector. Has tenido suerte. Aunque estoy pensando en retirarme definitivamente -le sonreí cínico- Tanto por culo que diste para ser el activo y lo poco que te queda para serlo -dije picado esperando que se achantara. Porque no sabía si yo iba a aguantar. Pero me tocó los cojones. Yo no había empezado esta vez, pero la última palabra la iba a tener por cojones ahí tuviera que usar un vibrador a escondidas.

 **Bill:** Me apuesto lo que quieras a que no serías capaz de aguantar más de una semana sin ser el pasivo. Seguro que acabarías usando el vibrador. -Dije con chulería.

 **Tom:** Muy bien -dije picado del todo- ¿Qué quieres apostarte? Lo que quieras -le solté.

 **Bill:** Si gano yo, me dejas conducir tu Cadillac cuando me de la gana durante todo un mes. Cuando quiera, sin opción a que te niegues. Y si estamos enfadados, podré cogerlo igualmente. Si pierdo, haré absolutamente todo lo que me pidas durante dos semanas. Como antes, da igual si nos enfadamos. ¿Te parece? -Le pregunté, esperando que se negara.

 **Tom:** //Tom, niégate//- ¡Acepto! -//Imbécil//.

 **Bill:** Vale... Tú no puedes pedirme que te folle, y yo no puedo ni pedírtelo ni intentarlo. El vibrador totalmente prohibido. El primero que de un paso para que seas el pasivo, pierde.

 **Tom:** Genial. Va a ser muy fácil. Eres demasiado zorra -//Menos mal que al menos no me puede tentar// De repente cambió de opinión por bocazas.

 **Bill:** ¡Espera! Como soy tan zorra, puedo tentarte. No podré entrar en ti, pero sí provocarte para que me lo pidas.

 **Tom:** //Menuda cagada. Tom di que no//- ¡Vale! -//Huevón//.

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado. -Perfecto. Ya verás qué guapo voy a estar conduciendo el Cadillac... -Le di un trago a mi refresco. Entonces vi que Frannie tampoco estaba, y que Geo y Gus cada vez se toqueteaban más a menudo sus respectivas pollas.

 **Tom:** De repente, Bill me estampó contra el sofá boca abajo y me inmovilizó. Empezó a morderme el cuello y a agarrarme el culo.

 **Bill:** //Vamos a jugar.//- Tommy, me dan envidia... Quiero hacer lo mismo que ellos. -Empecé a restregarme contra su culo, buscando excitarle.

 **Tom:** //Tom, aguanta. Piensa en tu Cadillac// Me intenté soltar- Pues ponte a cuatro patas -le dije gimiendo ante su restriegue.

 **Bill:** No, Tommy... Quiero ser como Gus... -Usé mi voz inocente, esa que tanto le ponía. En ese momento, nuestro rubio amigo iba a meterle el segundo dedo a Geo. ¡Qué guarros! Eran peor que nosotros. Aplasté a Tom con mi cuerpo y le bajé un poco el pantalón. Lo justo para meterle el primer dedo.

 **Tom:** Bill, saca el -gemí- dedo -me ignoró y metió el segundo. Gemí muy alto- Sácalos -me revolví sin querer realmente que lo hiciera.

 **Bill:** Seguí jugando con mis dedos en su interior y lamiendo su cuello. Cuando gritó de placer, saqué los dedos de golpe. Me miró desesperado, aunque intentó disimularlo.

 **Tom:** Intenté respirar hondo y calmarme- Menudo cabrón -le dije y aproveché un despiste para darme la vuelta jadeando.

 **Bill:** Noté su erección rozando con la mía. Empecé a moverme contra su cuerpo, simulando una penetración y poniendo muecas de placer. //Joder, necesito follármelo...//.

 **Tom:** Le cogí de las muñecas y le situé debajo mío. Le bajé los pantalones de un tirón y le metí tres dedos de golpe. Mi erección era demasiado grande. Me quería vengar- Te vas a correr solo con mis dedos y luego te voy a follar tan fuerte que te voy a desmontar -dije inmovilizándole.

 **Bill:** Me mordí el labio inferior, muerto de ganas.- Añade a esos dedos una mamada y podrás follarme cuanto quieras y con la fuerza que te dé la gana. Si no, no hay trato. -Los chicos gemían, posiblemente follando ya, pero yo no podía apartar la mirada de Tom.

 **Tom:** Levanté la ceja- No te voy a hacer ninguna mamada en toda la semana, princesa -le lamí el cuello- Pero estoy seguro de que no te vas a poder resistir a una buena follada -empecé a meter y a sacar mis dedos de golpe y con fuerza y él gritó.

 **Bill:** Le agarré del brazo para que parara y me miró flipado.- O chupas, o no follas. -Me incorporé para romper la deliciosa penetración de sus dedos.

 **Tom:** //Piensa en tu orgullo y en la próxima semana// Saqué los dedos con cuidado y bajé la boca con cuidado hasta que notara mi respiración en su polla. Sonrió con chulería, pero se quedó flipado cuando le subí el pantalón y me alejé. Me costó toda mi fuerza de voluntad, pero lo hice.

 **Bill:** Le miré flipado, pero sabía que el cabezón no daría su brazo a torcer. Me coloqué bien la ropa y vi que los chicos estaban follando, seguramente pensando que estaban solos.- ¿Nos vamos? Estoy cansado y ni siquiera Anna está aquí. -Dije en un tono un poco más borde de lo que pretendía en realidad.

 **Tom:** Asentí y me levanté. Me puse al volante del Cadillac y esperé a que Bill se montara- No sabes cómo mola conducir a mi bebé. Lástima que no lo vayas a hacer nunca más -dije para picar y arranqué.

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros.- No sé que es peor: no conducir tu coche o no follar más. -Dije muy enfadado.

 **Tom:** //No follar más sin duda. Pero hasta ahora no he ganado ni una puta apuesta, y estoy hasta la polla de perder las apuestas y mi orgullo. Y una semana no es nada... No te lo crees ni tú. Las vas a pasar putas//. Me encogí de hombros sin querer responderle realmente. Nos pasamos todo el viaje callados. Me senté en el sofá dispuesto a hacerme una paja y a estrenar mi Gibson.

 **Bill:** Me fui a la habitación y cerré con fuerza. No fue un portazo, pero tampoco fue como si la hubiera cerrado y punto. Me puse el pijama con lentitud. Estaba cansado, nervioso y frustrado.

 **Tom:** Me desabroché el pantalón y empecé a machacármela. De repente salió Bill y me vio de lleno.

 **Bill:** No pude evitar relamerme al verle así, pero seguía enfadado. Y el enfado pudo con el deseo.- No te metas el vibrador o los dedos o tu coche será mío todo un mes. -Volví a la habitación. No recordaba a qué había salido.

 **Tom:** Me corrí gimiendo. Me fui al baño a lavar la mano y empecé a tocar mi Gibson nueva a un volumen bastante alto más para joder que otra cosa.

 **Bill:** Me puse unos tapones en los oídos y me dormí. Durante toda la semana, Tom había estado a mi lado, yendo a clase y todo. No habíamos vuelto a follar, y encima discutíamos cada dos por tres. Quedaba media hora para que se venciera el plazo y yo perdiera, así que me senté en las piernas de Tom y me lancé a sus labios. Hoy caía, fijo.

 **Tom:** Le agarré de la cintura y le empecé a besar. Él me dio la mano y me llevó hasta el cuarto. Mi voluntad estaba totalmente anulada. Solo tenía que aguantar media hora más. Solo media hora. Tenía hasta una alarma puesta en el móvil. Bill me desnudó y me apoyó contra la pared "registrándome". Me empujó a la cama con fuerza dejándome boca abajo y me esposó al cabecero. Me metió los dedos susurrándome guarradas que lo único que hacían era ponerme más. Me intentaba resistir a su toque- Bill... No... -me besó para callarme y volvió a susurrarme guarradas.

 **Bill:** Quería que perdiese humillándose, que suplicara que le follara. Empecé a besarle por todos lados mientras le susurraba todas las guarradas que se me ocurrían. Jugué con mis dedos en su interior, pero seguía sin abrir la boca.


	7. El que se va soy yo

**Tom:** Estaba gimiendo. No era capaz de pedirle que sacara los dedos y estaba callándome como podía. De repente, sonó la alarma. Las doce ¡Había ganado!- ¡Fóllame fuerte!

 **Bill:** Sonreí triunfal, pensando que había ganado, cuando me fijé en la alama de su móvil. Cabrón, tramposo, idiota... Saqué mis dedos de su cuerpo y le quité las esposas.- Que te folle el vibrador. -Le dije al oído. Me levanté y me encerré en el baño. Necesitaba una buena ducha fría.

 **Tom:** Me levanté tras él y empecé a aporrear la puerta- ¡Sal del baño ahora mismo! ¡Tienes que hacer lo que yo te diga dos semanas! ¡Y te ordeno que salgas ahora mismo de ahí! -grité.

 **Bill:** Terminé de ducharme, ignorándole, y luego ya salí. Tom me miró fatal cuando abrí la puerta y casi me dieron ganas de cerrarle otra vez. Casi.- ¿Qué quieres? -Espeté.

 **Tom:** Le cogí del brazo. Ahora ya no quería que me follara, quería joderle- Ahora mismo te vas a ir al cuarto y te vas a poner a cuatro patas. Y la puta toalla fuera -se la arranqué.

 **Bill:** Le miré fatal, con todo mi desprecio, pero obedecí. Me puse a esperarle.

 **Tom:** Le empecé a preparar. Quería putearle pero no le quería hacer daño. Le dí un azote y le empecé a meter los dedos. Vi mi cinturón en el suelo y se me ocurrió darle con él. No demasiado fuerte ni para hacerle daño, pero sí para que fuera humillante. Lo cogí y le dí un azote con el sin sacar mis dedos de él.

 **Bill:** Cerré los ojos con fuerza. No quería hacerlo con él, no quería que me dilatara y menos aún que me diera con el cinturón. Decidido a joderle y una vez asumido que no iba a excitarme, me volví totalmente sumiso, pero sin decir nada. Una ligera opresión que susurraba la palabra "sucio" se instaló en mí. Cerré los ojos con más fuerza, luchando por no llorar.

 **Tom:** De repente noté que algo no iba bien. Bill estaba temblando y saqué mis dedos de él. Le miré a la cara. Estaba llorando. Le empujé con cuidado hasta tumbarle y le tapé. Hacía bastante frío- ¿Estás bien? -le acaricié.

 **Bill:** Me aparté de él y le di la espalda. No quería que me viera en una situación tan humillante.

 **Tom:** De repente llegaron del cine Georg y Gustav. Muy oportunos- ¿Quieres que me vaya o que me quede? -le pregunté.

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros.- Haz lo que te dé la gana... -Susurré entre sollozos. //Sucio... Ni tu marido te respeta. Para él solo eres otra perra//.

 **Tom:** Le abracé por detrás- No llores, amor. Lo siento. Estaba enfadado y quería vengarme. Se me ha ido de las manos. Lo siento.

 **Bill:** Sollocé con más fuerza. Mis nervios habían llegado a su límite, estaban totalmente machacados. No paraba de darle vueltas a la odiosa palabra que mi subconsciente susurraba una y otra vez. No fui capaz de responder a Tom.

 **Tom:** Le hice darse la vuelta y le besé con cariño, acariciándole- Perdóname, por favor. He sido un completo estúpido. A la mierda la apuesta y a la mierda todo.

 **Bill:** Le miré llorando. No me salían las palabras. Quería perdonarle, pero no me veía capaz de decir nada. Bajé la mirada y seguí llorando.

 **Tom:** Le veía demasiado mal y solo se me ocurrió una cosa para que dejara de sentirse como una mierda. Le besé otra vez y le dije- Princesa... ¿Me dejas hacerte el amor?

 **Bill:** ¿Por qué quieres hacer el amor con alguien como yo? -Se me escapó esa pregunta y me miré las manos. Temblaban mucho.

 **Tom:** Porque eres un ángel, mi marido y mi amor. Eres lo que más quiero en este mundo y ya quisieran las estrellas tener tu belleza -le besé el cuello- Así que déjame antes de tener que seguir diciendo moñadas, porque estoy dispuesto a hacerlo si quieres hacerte de rogar.

 **Bill:** Se me cayeron unas pocas lágrimas más. Ángel, decía. Amor y guapo. Ya, claro. Yo solo era un bicho asqueroso y sucio. Sobre todos sucio. Y como tal, le respondí.- Haz lo que quieras...

 **Tom:** No... Quiero hacerte temblar porque sientas todo lo que te amo. Que sepas que eres mío princesa. Que llores de felicidad y no de tristeza, que seas consciente de lo perfecto que eres.

 **Bill:** Alcé una ceja. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de con quién hablaba? ¿Era idiota?

 **Tom:** ¿Porqué me miras así? Solo te digo la verdad... -me puse encima con cuidado- Y voy a demostrártelo. Déjate querer -enredé mis dedos en su pelo y le besé con cuidado y con mucho amor notando sus lágrimas caer. Le besé el cuello bajando por su pecho y terminé de dilatarle esta vez con cariño. Las lágrimas no se le iban pero se empalmó y empezó a gemir de placer- Bill, te amo -le besé mientras le penetraba. Se agarró a mis brazos. Le masturbé hasta que se corrió en mi mano y salí de él con cuidado aguantándome las ganas para demostrarle que solo me había preocupado por él y por su placer y le volví a besar- Te amo.

 **Bill:** Le miré con los ojos aguados.- Yo también te amo. -Junté nuestros labios y empecé a masturbarle. Quería que él también gozase.

 **Tom:** Aaah -gemí- Princesa, no hace falta.

 **Bill:** Pero yo quiero... -Volví a besarle y aumenté un poco la velocidad.

 **Tom:** ¿Seguro? -no me respondió ni se detuvo hasta que, entre gemidos, reventé en su mano.

 **Bill:** Seguro. -Dije cuando se corrió. Le sonreí y cogí una toallita para limpiarnos.

 **Tom:** Nos limpió y le apreté contra mi- Te quiero. Lo sabes, ¿no?

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Yo también te quiero. Aunque no siempre lo parezca. -Escondí la cara en su pecho, intentando no llorar otra vez. Entonces se abrió la puerta del cuarto. Era Geo.- Chicos, que ya estamos en casa y traemos comida. Si queréis o algo, venid al salón. -Y se fue tan rápido como había llegado. Por suerte, no había visto mi careto. Si lo hubiera hecho, se habría preocupado, fijo.

 **Tom:** Lo sé y me lo has demostrado muchas veces y lo sigues haciendo -le acaricié el pelo- ¿Me perdonas? He sido un capullo.

 **Bill:** No hay nada que perdonar. Habíamos apostado y yo perdí. -Me encogí de hombros, dando a entender que no pasaba nada.

 **Tom:** Bueno, ya te he dicho que la apuesta está olvidada que no tienes que cumplirla.

 **Bill:** Negué con la cabeza.- La apuesta sigue en pie. -Le puse la mano en la boca para que no replicara.- Me da igual lo que digas, vamos a cumplir con la apuesta quieras o no. -Le destapé y le besé con cariño.

 **Tom:** Sonreí con algo de vicio- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres cumplirla? Porque puedo ser muy cabrón... -le abracé por la cintura apretándole contra mi y bajé mi mano a su culo.

 **Bill:** No pude evitar soltar una risita.- ¿Nunca te cansas, o qué? -Dije por picar.

 **Tom:** Llevo una semana sin follar ni ser follado y teniendo a un sexy y cruel marido tentándome para hacerme cosas malas -me subí encima de él- Vamos a pasar una noche movidita.

 **Bill:** Se me escapó una risita y le besé.- Me parece buen plan. -No íbamos a aguantar más de tres, pero si él quería llamarlo toda la noche...

 **Tom:** Le mordí el cuello dejando marca y me acordé de las esposas que aún estaban ahí. Le esposé.

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado cuando me esposó.- Esto no es justo, ¿sabes? Yo también quiero tocarte.

 **Tom:** Pero yo no te dejo. -le respondí sin mas sentándome a horcajadas sobre su pecho- Depende de cómo de bien lo hagas, tal vez lo haga yo también.

 **Bill:** ¿Cómo de bien haga qué? -Pregunté más por joder que por otra cosa. Sabía muy bien lo que Tom quería.

 **Tom:** Lo sabes de sobra. Comerme la polla -le contesté con chulería.

 **Bill:** Entonces voy a disfrutar muchísimo luego. -Y me la metí en la boca. Entera.

 **Tom:** Me agarré al cabecero mientras él me comía la polla. Le estaba poniendo empeño. Me deshice en gemidos y cuando me quedaba poco, se la saqué de la boca para correrme cuando le follara. Bajé lamiéndole de arriba a abajo hasta su polla

 **Bill:** Chupa, Tommy... -Dije medio gimiendo. Estaba muy ansioso, y sentir su aliento en la punta de mi polla no ayudaba.

 **Tom:** Aquí las órdenes las doy yo -le mordí el muslo.

 **Bill:** ¡Aah! -Gemí.- Por favor, Tommy... No es una orden...

 **Tom:** Le dí un lametón en la polla para torturarle un poco más. Gimió ansioso pero en seguida me metí su polla a la boca entera.

 **Bill:** ¡Oohh, así! -Me puse a gritar cuando se la metió en la boca. Joder... Me encantaba.

 **Tom:** Cuando estaba a punto de correrse puse sus piernas sobre mis hombros me saqué la polla de la boca y le penetré con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Me deshice en gritos y gemidos de placer. Me daba igual que los chicos estuvieran fuera, yo solo pensaba en disfrutar.- Tócame, Tommy... Por favor...

 **Tom:** Le cogí la polla y empecé a masturbar. Bill empezó a gritar más todavía.

 **Bill:** No podía parar de gemir y gritar, pidiendo mucho más. El placer me embriagaba, y no lo aguanté. Me corrí con un grito sobre mi estómago.

 **Tom:** Dos embestidas más y me corrí yo. Le desaté jadeando- ¿Y ahora acabas lo que llevas toda la puta semana empezando y dejándome a medias?

 **Bill:** Me reí entre jadeos.- Tenía que hacer... Que me lo pidieras tú... -Se rió y me desató. Entonces se abrió la puerta y Gus apareció. Le miramos con la ceja alzada.- Cabrones, nos volvemos a casa de Georg. Sois demasiado ruidosos. -Nos miró de arriba a abajo y yo me sonrojé.- Eh... No hace falta que nos acompañéis... Mejor quedaos... A lo vuestro. -Nos miró con picardía y se fue sin dejarnos decir ni adiós.

 **Tom:** No me ha quedado claro si van a volver -me empecé a reír y le besé- Te lo pido ahora.

 **Bill:** Me reí y me pegué a su cuerpo.- Suplica... -Le mordí el lóbulo de la oreja.

 **Tom:** Gemí- ¿Tú quieres desquitarte, no? ¿Te recuerdo que has perdido y que tienes que hacer lo que yo diga? -le mordí el cuello.

 **Bill:** Es que no me has aclarado lo que quieres... -Dije con inocencia fingida.

 **Tom:** Tú deberías de saber lo que quiero... -le reté.

 **Bill:** Pues hay un problema... -Dije ignorando su reto.- No recuerdo lo que quieres...

 **Tom:** Pues llama a la policía. Tal vez algún policía lo sepa...

 **Bill:** Me reí y rodé por la cama, quedando encima de él.- Kaulitz, siempre se deja atrapar muy fácilmente... Empieza a ser aburrido. -Le besé de forma sucia.

 **Tom:** Pues haz algo para que no lo sea -le guiñé el ojo.

 **Bill:** Llevé una mano a su polla y empecé a acaricarle.- Voy a follarte... ¿No te parece suficientemente entretenido? -Le lamí los labios.

 **Tom:** Sí... -gemí- La verdad es que sí que me lo parece.

 **Bill:** Pues vamos a divertirnos... -Le besé y metí el primer dedo.

 **Tom:** Gemí y me dejé hacer. Por fin...

 **Bill:** Metí un segundo dedo y le di unas cuantas lamidas a su polla.

 **Tom:** Fóllame ya -me iba a doler pero me daba igual.

 **Bill:** No... Te va a doler... -Metí otro dedo, intentando hacerle gemir.

 **Tom:** ¡Aah! ¡Ya, joder! ¡Que me da igual no andar en una semana! -grité desesperado.

 **Bill:** Me reí y le penetré de un golpe. Tom gritó y me incitó a moverme como un bestia. Lo había echado de menos, la verdad.

 **Tom:** Empecé a gritar como un bruto demasiado ansioso como estaba sin atinar a pensar en nada. Bill me decía algo, pero no le entendía.

 **Bill:** Di... Mi nombre, Tommy... -Dije mientras le embestía, pero no hacía caso.

 **Tom:** ¿Q-qué? -pregunté gimiendo.

 **Bill:** Que grites... Mi nombre.... -Dije embistiendo con más fuerza.

 **Tom:** Aaaaaah Bill -grité reventando.

 **Bill:** Gemí y exploté en su interior.

 **Tom:** Estaba jadeando- Qué ganas tenía -admití.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- No eras el único... -Me tumbé a su lado.

 **Tom:** Ya... Te has esforzado para conseguir que me dejara más que al conocernos -me reí.

 **Bill:** Pero porque sabía que te encantaría... -Le mordí el cuello.

 **Tom:** Ya... ya... seguro. ¿Te recuerdo porqué surgió la apuesta? Querías demostrar algo que no era cierto.

 **Bill:** Puse los ojos en blanco.- Di lo que quieras, pero tus gritos y demás dicen otra cosa. -Me levanté para darme una ducha antes de dormir. Estaba muy, muy pegajoso.

 **Tom:** Levanté la ceja- Bill -dije por joder- Te ordeno que te quedes y duermas así -dije con sonrisa de capullo.

 **Bill:** //Maldita apuesta...// Resoplé y me metí en la cama otra vez, pero lejos de Tom.

 **Tom:** Ven aquí -ensanché mi sonrisa de capullo.

 **Bill:** Me acerqué a él.- ¿Así bien? -Enarqué una ceja.

 **Tom:** Perfecto. Ya te puedes duchar. Solo reafirmaba mi autoridad -puso cara de flipado y me empecé a despollar.

 **Bill:** Eres gilipollas. -Me levanté y fui a la ducha rumiando mi enfado. Tom era tan idiota a veces...

 **Tom:** Me fui detrás de él a ducharme también. Me metí a la ducha y me miró fatal- Lávame -le miré con chulería.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y cogí el champú. Sabía que se esperaba otra cosa, pero me apetecía joderle.

 **Tom:** Siendo sinceros, me apetecía vengarme de la semana que me había hecho pasar. Empezó a masajearme la cabeza. Estaba muy a gusto.

 **Bill:** Decidí vengarme y cogí el jabón. Aprovechando que estaba relajado y distraído, y que seguía dilatado de antes, le penetré con el jabón.

 **Tom:** ¡Ahh, cabrón! -me apoyé en la pared por la sorpresa y para mi vergüenza, el cabrón empezó a jugar con el jabón dentro mío y a mi se me escapaban los gemidos.

 **Bill:** ¿No querías que te lavara, Tommy? -Me lancé a morderle el cuello. Cada vez gemía más fuerte.

 **Tom:** S-sí... -respondí jadeando- Pero... -no sabía qué responder.

 **Bill:** Pero... ¿Qué? -Vi que estaba muy, muy duro. Quería follármelo otra vez...

 **Tom:** Me quedé callado (a excepción de los putos gemiditos) y de repente vi su erección- Fóllame.

 **Bill:** Me reí contra su cuello y se le erizó la piel. Fue muy gracioso.- Como ordenes, Tommy... -Saqué el jabón de su entrada y le penetré. Resbalaba mucho y no podía dejar de gemir contra sus labios.

 **Tom:** Empecé a gritar agarrado a Bill con fuerza. De esta le salían moratones fijo, pero a él no parecía importarle- Más fuerte -gemí contra sus labios.

 **Bill:** Le besé de forma muy, muy guarra y le embestí con todas mis fuerzas. Pensé que le dolería, pero él no se quejó, sino todo lo contrario. Se corrió en mi mano gritando como un loco..

 **Tom:** Embistió hasta que se corrió. Yo estaba jadeando fuera de mi totalmente. Estuvimos un rato así con el agua cayendo y nuestra agitación resonando en nuestras cabezas. Le besé con amor acariciándole el pelo y le dije- Eres un cabrón -sonrió con chulería pero en seguida se le fue la sonrisa- Pero no creas que me he olvidado de que me vas a lavar -le besé el cuello.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Yo tampoco lo he olvidado... -Cogí otra vez el jabón y empecé a crear espuma por todo su torso. Parecía muy relajado, como si fuera a dormirse en cualquier momento.

 **Tom:** Me estaba quedando dormido con tanto masaje. Acabó de lavarme y se puso a lavarse él. Salimos y nos empezamos a secar. Yo estaba cabeceando de sueño y Bill se me reía.

 **Bill:** Anda, nene, vamos a dormir. -Dije medio riéndome. Le di la mano y fuimos a la habitación.

 **Tom:** Iba a decirle algo respecto a llamarme nene, pero tenía demasiado sueño. Caí en la cama dormido.

 **Bill:** Me reí bajito al verle dormido y me metí con él a la cama. Le abracé y nos tapé. En algún momento me quedé dormido mirando su preciosa cara al dormir.

 **Tom:** Me desperté con el maldito despertador que algún día lo iba a quemar.

 **Bill:** Me desperté y vi la mala cara de Tom.- Duerme mientras estoy en clase, anda... -le besé y me levanté.

 **Tom:** No, si tengo que irme con estos. Te llevo como siempre -le besé el cuello pero seguía de mala hostia. Creo que ya era hora de matar al banquero.

 **Bill:** ¿Dónde vais? -Pregunté mientras me vestía. Tenía una ligera idea, pero quería confirmarlo.

 **Tom:** A tirar la basura -respondí sin mas- Y luego a los altos a extorsionar un rato.

 **Bill:** Ah... -Dije asintiendo con la cabeza. Vamos, que iban a lo que yo pensaba.- Ya estoy, ¿vamos?

 **Tom:** Vamos -le agarré de la cintura.

 **Bill:** Íbamos a salir cuando me encontré con una sorpresita en la puerta... 

-¿Billy? -//¡No me lo puedo creer!//. 

-¡Martha! -Me separé de Tom y me lancé a los brazos de mi prima preferida. -Wow... Estás preciosa... ¿Cómo es que estás aquí? A ver, me encanta verte, pero... ¿Cómo sabías dónde vivo? ¿Por qué no avisaste?

 **Tom:** //Me cago en mi puta madre//- Hola, Tom -dijo Martha pálida.

-Hola... -Bill nos miró flipado.

-¿De qué os conocéis? 

-Soy su prima -me dijo ella. Vale, de puta madre. Me follé a la prima de mi marido y no contento con eso casi la mato de una paliza. El día empezaba bien...

 **Bill:** ¿De qué os conocéis vosotros? -Pregunté muy confundido. 

-Tuvimos... Un lío de una noche. Y además... Tom fue quien me encontró cuando aquel cabrón me dio aquella paliza, ¿lo recuerdas? -Una pieza encajó de golpe en aquel extraño día. Martha mentía, porque estaba seguro de que fue Tom quien le pegó. La mirada de mi marido lo decía todo. El ambiente se tensó de golpe. Quería incluso pegarle. Martha solo tenía dieciséis cuando aquello pasó. Era mi pequeña... -Y, bueno, Billy... Cuéntame de ti. ¿Algún novio a la vista? -Bajé la mirada, sin saber muy bien cómo responder. Me decidí por la verdad. 

-Tan a la vista como que está justo delante de ti. -Abrió mucho los ojos. -Ah, y no es mi novio, es mi marido. -Creo que se puso pálida y todo, pero me dio igual. No podía evitar sentirme feliz y completo al pensar en que Tom era MI marido, al igual que no podía evitar sonreír y darle la mano para que se relajara.

 **Tom:** Bueno, yo... Me voy //a meter la cabeza en el horno//. Seguro que tenéis mucho que contaros -le di un beso a Bill- Me alegro de verte -//En realidad no// y me fui de ahí casi corriendo. Bill me mataba. Fijo.

 **Bill:** Suspiré al verle irse así. Le mandé un mensaje: "Ven a recogerme a la salida, porfa. El beso que me has dado me ha sabido a poco ;)" me sentía mal por la situación.- Eh, bueno, Billy... -Se quedó callada, indecisa. Luego soltó la bomba.- ¿Es que eres gilipollas? ¿No había otro tío con el que casarse? -Estaba claro que ese día no iba a clase.

 **Tom:** Cuando estaba ya lejos me acordé de que se me había olvidado en casa el puño americano //Mierda...// así que tuve que volver y me encontré con una conversación muy interesante. Bill me mataba...

 **Bill:** Bill, es un asesino, extorsionador, camello, joder, que hasta secuestra y prostituye a mujeres... ¿Cómo cojones puedes vivir con él? 

-¡Porque le amo! -Grité. -Porque me salvó de Jörg y de Simone y de cuantos cabrones intentaban dañarme. Porque con él me siento protegido y no puedo vivir sin él a mi lado. ¿Crees que no sé lo que hace? Y me da igual.

 **Tom:** Entré y me miraron. Ella acojonada- Me había olvidado una cosa... -dije.

 **Bill:** Le tendí el puño. Sabía que le faltaba.- Te has olvidado otra cosa... -Me miró con la ceja alzada. Me lancé a sus brazos y le besé.

 **Tom:** Le agarré de la cintura y le seguí el beso y le susurré al oído- Me ha gustado eso que has dicho.

 **Bill:** Solo era la verdad. -Le respondí.

 **Tom:** Le sonreí y me giré hacia ella mirándola mal- ¿Tú que? -grité.

 **Bill:** Yo sigo pensando lo mismo... -Dijo Martha, un poco nerviosa. Tom se tensó y volví a besarle para que se distrajera.

 **Tom:** Bill se alejó de mi y yo respiré hondo- Me la pela lo que pienses. Además, es verdad, pero en mi casa no metes mierda de mi. Además, te advertí que no contaras nada -le dije amenazante.

 **Bill:** Martha se encogió.- Shhh... Tranquilo, amor... -Le abracé.

 **Tom:** Qué suerte que has tenido... -le dejé de mirar y besé a Bill- ¿Hoy no vas a clase?

 **Bill:** Ya no... No me van a dejar entrar, y solo tenía esa clase. -Dije con una mueca.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié- Yo me tengo que ir -le dije al oído- Luego hablamos tú y yo -le dije en tono guarro. Cogí el puño y comprobé que no me olvidaba nada más y me fui con los chicos.

 **Bill:** Suspiré al verle irse tan tranquilo. No me gustaba verle mal. 

-Billy, eres gilipollas. 

-Y tú una puta que nunca ha estado cuando realmente hacía falta. -Abrió la boca, flipada. -Por favor, Martha, tengo que limpiar. 

-Claro, Tom trabaja matando y tú limpias la casa, ¿no? 

-Te confundes. -Intenté no echarla a patadas de casa.- Tom trabaja para pagar mi carrera, mis medicinas y nuestra comida. Si tú no le importaste, lo siento. Pero yo sí que le importo.

 **Tom:** Estaba con los chicos- ¿Os acordáis de Martha? 

-Como para olvidarnos... -dijo Gus.

-Es la prima de Bill. 

-¿¡QUE!? -gritaron a la vez. 

-Está en mi casa. 

-¿Y qué haces aquí? A ver si va a meter mierda con Bill -dijo Georg.

-Ya lo ha intentado. Le he pillado de lleno. 

-Tom, vete a casa. Nosotros nos encargamos -dijo Gustav convencido. Suspiré.

-Os debo una... Por cierto, ¿os fuisteis definitivamente o solo anoche? 

-Lo estábamos hablando. No estamos seguros. Bill parece que no nos necesita, pero con esto de las depresiones nunca se sabe. Pero ahora que está ella ahí vamos a volver de seguro. Lo que nos faltaba. 

-Ya... -les choqué la mano- Me voy -me fui a casa.

 **Bill:** Martha siguió con su retahíla mientras hacía las tareas de casa. Me estaba poniendo muy nervioso, pero no valía para echarla. De repente, se abrió la puerta de golpe y entró Tom.- ¡Hola, amor! -Y le abracé con mucha fuerza.

 **Tom:** Hola -le besé- ¿Cómo estás? -ignoré a la prima.

 **Bill:** Un poco cansado... ¿Qué quieres comer? -Le sonreí.

 **Tom:** A ti... -le empecé a morder el cuello.- Si estás cansado siéntate, que cocino yo -le dije entre besos en su cuello.

 **Bill:** Suspiré del gusto que me daban sus besos.- Tranquilo, yo puedo... -Me había olvidado por completo de Martha.

 **Tom:** Le susurré al oído para que solo me oyera él- Es una orden -le di otro beso en el cuello.

 **Bill:** Vale... -Dije recordando la apuesta.- ¿Has... Tirado la basura? -Necesitaba saber si el banquero había muerto ya.

 **Tom:** Los chicos se están encargando de ello -dije entendiendo a qué se refería.

 **Bill:** Ah... Vale... -Estaba muy, muy cansado. Empezaba a notar el efecto de reducir la dosis de las pastillas...- Tom, voy a dormir un poquito mientras haces la comida, ¿vale?

 **Tom:** ¿Te despierto a alguna hora? -pregunté.

 **Bill:** Cuando tengas la comida. -Le respondí con una gran sonrisa

 **Tom:** Si no te despiertan estos cuando lleguen... -me reí- Pedirles silencio es como pedir peras al olmo -se rió también- ¿Tú te quedas a comer? -dudó- No te voy a envenenar...

 **Bill:** Está bien... Si Bill quiere, claro. -La miré con la ceja alzada. No quería, pero había que ser educado, ¿no?- Claro, quédate... -Miré a Tom.- Cuando tengas la comida, eh. -Le besé y me tumbé en el sofá.

 **Tom:** Siiii... ¿Vienes a ayudarme? -le dije a ella sin darle opción a negarse. Ella se vino y yo puse a hervir agua para hacer sopa de sobre- ¿Tú por "como le cuentes algo a alguien te mato" qué entiendes? -le pregunté sin mirarle fingiendo calma. Saqué una sartén y eché aceite para freír. Le di patatas para que las pelara y las cortara. Estaba muy acojonada.

-No le he contado que tú me pegaste. 

-¿No venías a ayudar? Pues pela las patatas... Es verdad que he matado, he golpeado, he vendido droga, he torturado... Pero no te permito que metas mierda contra mi en mi casa y a mi marido. ¿Cómo mierda has sabido que vivía aquí? -Lo busqué en la guía -¿Y porqué te sorprende que sea mi marido? Sabes de sobra que es mi casa. 

-P-pensé que ya n-no vivirías aquí. Jamás me imaginé que Bill... 

-Te lo advierto. Me intentaste joder y no pudiste. No pienses que ahora podrás. Si no te mato es porque eres la prima de Bill, si no créeme que lo haría. .. -dije revolviendo la sopa- Pero no tientes a la suerte, porque ni Bill podrá evitarlo -le quité las patatas y el cuchillo al ver que no cortaba nada temblando como estaba y empecé a pelarlas yo- Ahora no eres tan valiente como hace un rato... -me reí. Ella no respondió y yo no hablé más. Acabé de hacer la comida para todos cuando irrumpieron los chicos gritando.

 **Bill:** Me desperté asustado cuando oí a los chicos gritar. -¡Buenos días, Princesa! -Dijo Geo en plan coña y no pude evitar reírme. -¿Dónde están Tom y Martha? -Pregunté cuando dejaron de espachurrarme.

 **Tom:** Aquí -dije saliendo con platos y dejándolos en la mesa. Ella llevaba un plato pero estaba temblando tanto que se le cayó media sopa al suelo. Le quité el plato y me fui a sacar el resto de los platos y a rellenar la sopa. Saqué la fregona para limpiarlo y me senté en la mesa. Los chicos la miraban muy mal.

 **Bill:** Me acerqué a ellos y me senté en las piernas de Tom, bostezando. Se rió de mí y los chicos le imitaron. -Bill... ¿No deberías sentarte en tu sitio? Vamos a comer... -Este es mi sitio, Martha. Me siento aquí desde hace... -Me callé intentando recordar, pero nada. Me encogí de hombros.- Hace tanto que ya ni lo recuerdo.

 **Tom:** Empezamos a comer en silencio. La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

 **Bill:** ¿Cómo vas con lo de las pastillas, princesa? -Preguntó Gus para calmar el ambiente.

-¿Pastillas? ¿Qué te pasa? -Resoplé. No tenía ganas de responder a Martha.

 **Tom:** Vi la cara de Bill y hablé yo.

-Depresión... -contesté cortante.

-¿Qué le has hecho? ¿¡No te bastó matar a tu propio hijo y dejarme estéril que también quieres joder a Bill!? -//Me cago en tu puta madre//.

-Eso no era un niño. Era un cigoto de un centímetro. Eso lo primero. Lo segundo, no supe que estabas embarazada hasta después. Y lo tercero, no me arrepiento lo más mínimo. No haberme denunciado. Y da gracias a Dios que no te maté... -le dije sin inmutarme. Seguí comiendo.

 **Bill:** Miré a Martha fijamente.- No me ha hecho nada. De hecho, él y los chicos son lo único que me hace feliz. Y hay algo en lo que no coincido con Tom. -Me miraron todos fijamente.- No des gracias por seguir viva, porque como sigas tocando las pelotas, no sales viva de esta. Y no va a hacerlo Tom. -Se quedaron pillados, sin saber qué hacer o decir. Yo bajé la mirada y bebí un poco de agua.

 **Tom:** Pero...Bill.. T-tú antes no... No eras así -contestó a punto de llorar.

-Mira. Si vienes a vienes a ver a Bill no te voy a decir nada. Pero para armar dramas te vas a tomar por el culo -le soltó Georg.

-Yo... Venía a pedirte ayuda -dijo ella. Me reí.

-Con dos cojones -le solté.

-Yo... Me acosté con un chico, no sabía que tenía novia porque el hijo de puta me dijo que estaba soltero. Su novia se enteró y le pidió a su hermano que me matara. Y necesito ayuda. Mis padres murieron y... no tengo nada... -dijo agachando la mirada.

 **Bill:** La compasión me invadió y no supe que hacer.- Tengo que hablarlo con ellos. -Dije al fin. Sentí sus miradas clavadas en mí.- Esta noche te diremos algo.

 **Tom:** Acabé de comer y me eché hacia atrás- Cuando él necesitó ayuda, ¿dónde estabas tu?

 **Bill:** Yo... Eh... 

-Cuando le violaron y secuestraron aprovechando que Tom no estaba cerca, ¿dónde te metías? -Atacó Gus. Yo no valía ni para hablar.

 **Tom:** Bill estaba temblando y lo apreté a mi- Cálmate... -le acaricié.

 **Bill:** Me temblaba el labio inferior. Los recuerdos de lo que habían dicho los chicos me atacaron sin cesar y no pude evitar ponerme a llorar en silencio. Por lo visto, no tenía todo tan superado como pensaba.

 **Tom:** Le mecí contra mi pecho- Estoy aquí, ¿vale? Estoy aquí y ese tío muerto.

 **Bill:** No solo es él, Tom... Son todos... -Escondí la cara en su pecho y seguí llorando.

 **Tom:** No te entiendo. Bill cálmate -le besé la cabeza y le hablé al oído- Sabes que sé como hacer que sonrías.

 **Bill:** Es que... Me temo que no lo tengo tan superado como pensaba. -Le confesé al oído.

 **Tom:** Pero me tienes a mi para abrazarte cada vez que te pongas mal -le dije en el mismo tono- Venga, dime que quieres que yo te lo consigo. ¿Helado? ¿Pizza? ¿Una mamada? -los chicos se despollaron con eso último y a Bill se le escapó una risita.

 **Bill:** Helado... -Dije con un amago de sonrisa. Luego, volví a hablarle al oído.- La mamada cuando estemos solos...

 **Tom:** Me reí- Voy a por helado -salí de casa me monté en el coche y veinte minutos después llegué a casa con varios litros de helado de distintos sabores para que Bill eligiera.

 **Bill:** Martha nos miraba nerviosa y yo creo que sin entender nada. -Hum... Yo quiero el de menta. -Tú te callas, Georg. Son para mí. -Dije con cara de chulo. Al final, elegí el de chocolate y empecé a comer. El chocolate siempre me animaba.

 **Tom:** Le vi sonreír como un niño al empezar a comerse el helado. Sonreí de lado. Me dediqué a mirarle. Tampoco sabía qué decir realmente con Martha ahí.

 **Bill:** Me di cuenta de que todos me miraban y me sonrojé. Los chicos se despollaron.- Te propongo un trato. -Le dije a Tom.

 **Tom:** Sonreí lamiéndome el piercing pensando en guarradas- ¿Cuál?

 **Bill:** Me reí al ver su cara de guarro.- Me das una cucharada de helado y te pago con un beso por cada cucharada. ¿Quieres?

 **Tom:** Se me quitó la mirada de guarro- Pues si levantas el culo de mi sitio -dije con posesividad- y te sientas en el tuyo, sí.

 **Bill:** Me levanté en seguida. Los chicos no paraban de reír. Se sentó y yo me puse en sus piernas. Le di el helado y esperé.

 **Tom:** Aquí el pago por adelantado...-sonreí con chulería.

 **Bill:** Me reí y le besé.- Helado... -Dije en voz baja. Los chicos se habían ido al sofá y Martha nos miraba flipada. No sabía dónde meterse, seguro.

 **Tom:** Le di su helado. Estaba ignorándola completamente.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y le besé otra vez.- Más... -Me relamí dejándole ver así mi piercing.

 **Tom:** Sentí una punzada en la polla al verle relamerse así.

 **Bill:** Le quité el helado de las manos y le besé.

 **Tom:** Se me empezó a comer y yo no pude más y me lo llevé en brazos al cuarto.

 **Bill:** Me reí cuando se tiró en la cama conmigo encima.- ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Tommy?

 **Tom:** Follar -dije ronco de excitación.

 **Bill:** Me reí y le besé. Rodamos por la cama y quedó encima de mí.- ¿Me follas fuerte? -Le lamí los labios.

 **Tom:** Por supuesto -le saqué la camiseta y le bajé los pantalones con ansia mientras me lo estaba comiendo.

 **Bill:** Gemí con fuerza y le quité la camiseta. Como siempre, me puse casi a babear al ver sus abdominales.

 **Tom:** Me fijé en su expresión y sonreí con chulería- ¿Te gusta lo que ves, princesa?

 **Bill:** Me encanta... -Susurré acariciando sus abdominales.- Me encanta tu cuerpo. -Le besé ansioso.

 **Tom:** Qué ansias... -me acordé de la apuesta y sonreí aún más- A mi me encanta también el tuyo... Ponte a cuatro patas.

 **Bill:** Resoplé recordando la apuesta y me puse a cuatro patas.- Eres pesadito con la postura, eh...

 **Tom:** Solo reafirmo mi autoridad -le metí el dedo- Además, me pones demasiado con el culo en pompa. En general, me pones demasiado.

 **Bill:** Me sonrojé ante sus palabras y gemí con fuerza cuando me metió el segundo dedo.

 **Tom:** Le terminé de dilatar y le hice sentarse encima de mi polla. Gritó.

 **Bill:** Me agarré a sus hombros y empecé a moverme. Había encontrado el modo de hacerlo tocando mi próstata pero sin correrme, como solía pasarme.- ¿Te gusta... Así? -Le pregunté entre gemidos. Me estaba volviendo loco.

 **Tom:** Me... encanta -gemí- ¿A ti?

 **Bill:** Es... Genial... -Empecé a moverme más deprisa y gritar el nombre de Tom. Cogí una de sus manos y la puse en mi pene.- Voy... Voy a... -Estaba a puntito ya.

 **Tom:** Y se corrió en nuestros estómagos. Le agarré con las manos y le subí y bajé hasta que me corrí yo también.

 **Bill:** Me quedé con la cara escondida en su cuello, jadeando. Estaba cansado, y eso que no habíamos hecho tanto...

 **Tom:** Lo vi que no se podía ni mover. Le abracé- Van a pensar que te he hecho algo malo -me reí.

 **Bill:** No pude evitar reírme con él.- Pues les diré la verdad. Total, nos habrán oído.

 **Tom:** Como siempre... -me reí y le besé el cuello. Salí de él con cuidado y me vestí.

 **Bill:** Me quedé tirado en la cama viendo cómo se vestía.- ¿Me vistes, Tommy?

 **Tom:** Lo que su majestad, la princesa de los barrios bajos, pida -hice una reverencia exagerada.

 **Bill:** Me reí a carcajadas.- La princesa pide que le vistas... O que te desnudes y vengas a la cama otra vez...

 **Tom:** Me reí y le empecé a vestir- Princesa, vamos a esperar a la noche que te he reventado. Lo que te faltaba, otro polvo -me reí.

 **Bill:** Hice un puchero.- Pero yo quiero follar... -Tom me miró con las cejas alzadas.

 **Tom:** ¿Vas a aguantar? -le pregunté con la ceja levantada.

 **Bill:** Me reí y sin responderle le quité la camiseta.

 **Tom:** Me tumbé para que se sentara encima mio- Cabálgame -sonreí con vicio.

 **Bill:** ¿Otra vez? -Pregunté con la ceja alzada.

 **Tom:** ¿Tienes alguna idea mejor? Soy todo oídos -le lamí el cuello.

 **Bill:** Cabálgame tú. -Le susurré al oído.

 **Tom:** Le besé y me subí encima

 **Bill:** Le miré boquiabierto. ¿En serio iba a hacerlo?

 **Tom:** Ya sé que estoy bueno pero cierra la boca -le lamí la boca.

 **Bill:** Gemí y me retorcí cuando me lamió. Le metí dos dedos y empecé a dilatarle.

 **Tom:** Gemí mientras le mordía el cuello asegurándome de marcarle.

 **Bill:** Enredé una de mis manos en su pelo para que no parase y le metí el tercer dedo.

 **Tom:** Grité contra su cuello. Él acercó la punta de su polla a mi entrada y me senté sobre él.

 **Bill:** Gemí muy fuerte y me incorporé cuando se penetró tan de golpe. Obedeció a lo que le había dicho y empezó a cabalgarme.

 **Tom:** Me estaba dejando caer cuando me levantaba para llegar más al fondo y echando la cabeza hacia atrás casi con los ojos en blanco.

 **Bill:** No podía mirar a Tom a la cara porque me daban pinchazos en la polla y no quería correrme todavía. Empecé a moverme contra él y agarré su pene.

 **Tom:** De repente, en una de las caídas, me dio en la próstata de lleno y reventé gritando.

 **Bill:** Salí con cuidado de él y le abracé. Aún no había terminado, pero no le dije nada. Se le veía cansado.

 **Tom:** Le empecé a masturbar cuando me di cuenta en que él no se había corrido hasta que reventó en mi mano. Le abracé. Esto cansaba mas de lo que parecía.

 **Bill:** ¿Estás bien? -Le pregunté en un susurro y besé su pelo.

 **Tom:** Asentí- Perfectamente.

 **Bill:** Cansa, ¿eh? -Le dije sonriendo pero sin malicia.

 **Tom:** Sonreí de lado- Nah... -//mentira//.

 **Bill:** Ya... Amor, se nota que estás cansado. -Le besé con cariño y me tumbé de espaldas. Quería que me abrazase.

 **Tom:** Le abracé- No tienes pruebas -le besé el cuello.

 **Bill:** Pero lo sé y con eso me basta. -Le besé y me incorporé.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué pasa? -pregunté.

 **Bill:** Que llevamos un buen rato aquí y Geo está en el salón... ¡Con mi helado! -Dije mientras buscaba mis calzoncillos. Tom se reía.

 **Tom:** Bill -puse cara como médico que acababa de salir de la mesa de operaciones y se le había muerto el paciente- Lo hemos perdido.

 **Bill:** Intenté contener la risa.- ¡NOO!

 **Tom:** Me empecé a reír de su grito exagerado y me vestí para salir fuera. En efecto. Estaba Georg comiéndose el helado.

 **Bill:** ¡Cabrón! -Grité al ver a Georg con MI helado. Fui corriendo y me lancé contra él para que lo soltara.

 **Tom:** Empezaron un forcejeo por el helado que al final terminó con todo el helado por el suelo. Y Martha ahí seguía. ¿Tanto miedo le tenía al tío ese? No lo entendía...

 **Bill:** Me bajé de la espalda de Geo y vi a Martha ahí.- Ya que por lo visto no vas a largarte, limpia al menos el suelo, anda. -Sonó fatal. Pero es que yo no era bueno con los que dañaban a los míos.

 **Tom:** Los chicos se empezaron a despollar- Princesa, pasas demasiado tiempo con Tom -ella, acojonada, se puso a limpiar el suelo.

 **Bill:** Me abracé a Tom.- Es que es maravilloso... -Sonreí como un idiota.

 **Tom:** Me reí y le abracé- Tú -la señalé- Te voy a ayudar, pero deja de dar el coñazo ¿Dónde vive?

 **Bill:** En frente de la antigua casa de Bill... En una casa amarilla, muy grande.

 **Tom:** Me empecé a reír- ¿Te da miedo ese gilipollas? -nos empezamos a reír todos. Bill incluido. Supuse que lo conocía.

 **Bill:** No os riáis... -Se levantó la camiseta y vimos una herida en su vientre que aún no estaba curada del todo. Se nos cortó la risa de golpe.

 **Tom:** Suspiré al ver la cara de preocupación de Bill y cogí el teléfono.

-Henry, ¿estás por los altos? 

-Sabes que sí 

-¿En qué parte? 

-Cerca del límite de los bajos. En la casa del tío que matasteis 

-Sí, como solo hay uno... -ironicé.

-Joder, del padre de tu marido 

-Ah, hostia. Pues me vienes de puta madre. ¿Tú recuerdas que me debes mil euros en droga, verdad? 

-S-sí... Aún no... 

-Corta el rollo y escúchame. ¿Sabes la casa amarilla de en frente? 

-Sí, la veo. 

-Pues si consigues traer a Paul ahora mismo hasta mi casa, estaremos en paz. 

-¿De verdad? -flipó.

-Sí, voy a matarle y no quiero que me identifiquen con ese asesinato. Así que decide, ¿qué prefieres? ¿Arriesgarte a cargos por asesinato o deberme dinero? 

-Los cargos... -se apresuró en responder.

-Pues muy bien. Que venga hoy mismo. 

-¿Pero de verdad que no te lo deberé?  

-No tientes a la suerte. Si te digo que no, es que no. 

-Gracias -dijo emocionado.

-Ni gracias ni mierdas, tráemelo -colgué y me giré hacia Martha- Me debes mil euros -abracé a Bill.

 **Bill:** Claro, mañana los tendrás, te lo juro... -Se acercó a abrazar a Tom y estiré el brazo. Ninguna lagarta se acercaba a mi Tommy.

 **Tom:** Se quedó cortadísima. Me reí de los celos de Bill. Me encantaba que se pusiera celoso. Estaba bastante cansado, aunque no lo quisiera reconocerlo. Puse plásticos en el suelo y esperamos. Al cabo del rato sonó el timbre- Paul -sonreí de lado. Se le veía acojonado- Pasa. Te estaba esperando -avanzó hasta el salón y vio a Martha. Le podría matar ya, pero quería ver un rato el show.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Por qué está esta perra con vosotros? -Preguntó Paul.

 **Tom:** Pues esta perra como tú la llamas es la prima de mi marido. Y eso la hace estar bajo mi protección. ¿Y sabes lo que pasa cuando alguien se mete con alguien que está bajo mi protección? -se puso blanco. Le pegué un puñetazo en la tripa. Le cogí del pelo y le partí la nariz contra la esquina de la mesa. Le hice acabar de rodillas frente a ella- Venga, pide perdón y a lo mejor no te torturo.

 **Bill:** Lo... Lo siento... -Susurró Paul. No me enteré de lo que dijo Martha porque me fui a la cocina a por más helado.

 **Tom:** Ella simplemente calló y yo a él le maté de un tiro en la cabeza. Envolvimos su cadáver en los plásticos y tiramos su cuerpo a la alcantarilla de fuera de casa. Me senté en el sofá como si nada y de repente vi a Bill aparecer con su helado. Martha estaba muy pálida y los chicos simplemente pasaban de nosotros.

 **Bill:** ¿Quieres? -Pregunté a Martha. Salió corriendo al baño a potar. Yo me encogí de hombros y me senté al lado de Tom.- ¿Tú quieres?

 **Tom:** Sí -cogí y empecé a comer.

 **Bill:** Sonreí al verle contento y me puse a comer yo también. Estaba agotado, y me quedé dormido en los brazos de Tom.

 **Tom:** Martha salió pálida y se despidió de nosotros. Me debes mil euros -le recordé.

 **Bill:** Mañana, te lo juro... -Y se fue. Me giré hacia los chicos.- ¿Vais a seguir aquí u os habéis ido de forma definitiva?

 **Tom:** Nuestra vida es muy aburrida sin vosotros -dijo Georg con falso desespero.

 **Bill:** Me reí de sus tonterías.- Entonces no nos queda más opción que acogeros.

 **Tom:** ¿Y aquí cuando se cena? -preguntó Gustav.

 **Bill:** Cuando hagáis la cena. Para que Georg aprenda a no comerse MI helado. -Respondí con fingida indignación.

 **Tom:** Bostecé- Pero rápido, que tengo hambre.

 **Bill:** Me reí y le besé la mejilla.- Anda, sentaos que ya hago yo la cena. -Sin dejarles replicar, me levanté y fui a cenar.

 **Tom:** Me quedé dormido en el sofá.

 **Bill:** Miré a Tom sin saber qué hacer. Al final junté nuestros labios con dulzura, intentando despertarle.

 **Tom:** Abrí solo un ojo.

 **Bill:** Vi su ojo abierto y sonreí. Volví a besarle e hizo como amago de corresponder.

 **Tom:** ¿Te puedo cenar a ti? -dije con voz de dormido.

 **Bill:** Me reí sobre sus labios.- Yo soy el postre... Primero tienes que cenar lo que he preparado.

 **Tom:** Me senté. Seguía con un ojo cerrado.

 **Bill:** Resoplé al ver que no se despertaba del todo.- Anda, vete a la cama. Ya comerás cuando estés más despierto.

 **Tom:** Si no tengo sueño... -bostecé.

 **Bill:** No, es evidente que rebosas energía. -Dije con sarcasmo.

 **Tom:** Asentí y empecé a comerme la sopa. Se me estaba cayendo de la cuchara y yo no me daba cuenta.

 **Bill:** Tom, cena. -Dije intentando no reírme.- Cena que luego... Voy a darte el postre. -Le susurré al oído y posé la mano en su muslo, cerca de la polla.

 **Tom:** Me tensé un poco. Pero si me había reventado... Yo no podía más. Me aparté un poco y me obligué a abrir el otro ojo y a comer.

 **Bill:** Subí un poco la mano. La venganza era tan dulce...- Eso es, amor... Prepárate para esta noche...

 **Tom:** Acabé de cenar rápido mientras Bill me susurraba guarradas y me fui al cuarto huyendo de Bill. Pero él se pensó que quería follar...

 **Bill:** Se le veía agotado y acojonado. Entré con calma al cuarto y me desvestí hasta quedar en calzoncillos. Tom me dio la espalda y se metió en la cama. Me puse el pantalón del pijama y le abracé por detrás.- Tommy... Date la vuelta... -En realidad no quería follar, pero me encantaba acojonarle.

 **Tom:** Negué con la cabeza intentando ignorar que me estaba restregando el paquete por el culo y notando cómo empezaba a colar su mano por mis calzoncillos.

 **Bill:** Si no te giras... Te follo. -Le dije al oído.

 **Tom:** //Mierda... ¿Qué hago?// No me moví. Me metió un dedo en el culo, me tensé y me caí de la cama. Bill estaba despollado.

 **Bill:** Cuando logré dejar de reír, le di la mano y volvió a la cama, esta vez de frente. Antes de que se apartara le besé con cariño.- No voy a follarte... No me da el cuerpo para ello. -dije contra sus labios.

 **Tom:** No me fío... -dije bostezando y volviendo a bajar al suelo con la almohada y una manta. Me acurruqué dispuesto a dormir. Bill estaba despollado. Los chicos al oír las risas entraron a ver qué pasaba.

 **Bill:** Este idiota, que no quiere dormir conmigo... -Hice un puchero. 

-Tranquilo, Billy, ya duermo yo contigo. -Dijo Georg y se tumbó a mi lado.

 **Tom:** Estaba demasiado cansado para amenazarle.

 **Bill:** Vale, Geo. -Dije alegre. -Eso sí, princesa, yo suelo abrazar e incluso toquetear a la gente. No te importará, ¿verdad? -Dijo sonriendo de lado.

 **Tom:** Abrí los ojos de golpe respirando para calmarme.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Mientras no me eches de la cama... -Sabía que Tom estaba cabreándose pero me dio igual.

 **Tom:** Georg se la estaba ganando. Por la cara de Gustav, él también le iba a dar- Bueno, princesa. Ya sabes que hay confianza. Solo hace falta ya un polvo... -me levanté y le tiré de la cama de un puñetazo. Gustav casi me aplaude. Me volví a tumbar dispuesto a dormir de una puta vez.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y ayudé a Georg a levantarse.- Quédate la puta cama para ti, yo no duermo aquí. -Y ante la atónita mirada de todos, me largué al trastero.

 **Tom:** Georg iba a replicarme, pero Gustav estaba de mi lado, así que se fue detrás de Bill para hacerle volver. Yo me quedé dormido.

 **Bill:** No me sale de la polla, Gs. Ve con Geo y arregladlo. Y a Tom que le jodan. -Eché a Gustav del trastero y me puse a rumiar mi enfado. No dormí en toda la noche y se hizo la hora de prepararme e ir a clase. Sin despertar a nadie, me vestí y desayuné. Seguían dormidos cuando me fui, pero esa vez no les dejé ni una nota que avisara de que me iba.

 **Tom:** Me desperté justo a tiempo para ir a buscarle. Lo vi hablando con Anna y con Patrick. Le abracé por la espalda- Hola -le besé el cuello.

 **Bill:** Hola... -Respondí medio serio. Seguía cabreado por lo de anoche.

 **Tom:** Noté su enfado pero no le solté de mi abrazo- ¿Qué tal tu día?

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros. 

-Como siempre. ¿Verdad, chicos? 

-Sí... Hoy ha sido muy aburrido. -Dijo Patrick.

 **Tom:** Normal. Pero bueno ya ha acabado. ¿Qué vais a hacer vosotros hoy?

 **Bill:** Nos vamos a conocer a su madre. -Dijo Anna ilusionada y no pude evitar sonreír.

 **Tom:** Me reí- ¿No vais un poco rápido? -dije por joder- ¿Tantas ganas tienes de ser odiada, hermanita? -se rieron.

 **Bill:** Lo hemos pensado mucho... Y es lo que queremos. -Dijo Patrick sonriendo. Se despidieron de nosotros y se fueron hacia el coche de ella. 

-¿Nos vamos? -Dije hablando borde otra vez.

 **Tom:** Vamos -fuimos hasta su coche. Se sentó en el asiento del conductor así que di la vuelta para sentarme en el copiloto. Puso su música- ¿Se puede saber por qué estás tan enfadado?

 **Bill:** Porque no quisiste dormir conmigo y encima pegaste a Geo sin un motivo real. -Dije sin mirarle.

 **Tom:** Gustav también se enfadó con él. Por algo sería. Y yo quería dormir contigo. El que te fuiste eras tú.

 **Bill:** Porque sois unos gilipollas celosos, por eso. Y claro que no querías. Si no, habrías subido a la cama cuando te lo pedí.

 **Tom:** No toques los cojones, que he venido de buenas.

 **Bill:** Es que ese es el problema. Montas pollos como el de anoche y luego vienes como si nada. -Dije empezando a enfadarme en serio.

 **Tom:** Yo no monté ningún pollo. Ni grité ni nada. Solo le pegué un puñetazo a Georg. A ti no te hice nada...

 **Bill:** Me dejaste solo en la cama por hacerte una puta broma. Y pegaste a alguien que según tú es como tu hermano por hacer el idiota conmigo. No hace falta gritar para montar un pollo. -Me bajé del coche y fui al maletero a por mi abrigo.

 **Tom:** Bill, súbete al puto coche ahora mismo -grité- Te recuerdo que lo tienes que hacer.

 **Bill:** ¿No puedo coger mi puta cazadora, o qué? -Grité yo también y volví al asiento del conductor.

 **Tom:** No, me tienes que pedir permiso -dije por joder.

 **Bill:** Pues tarde, porque ya la tengo. -Estaba muy, muy cabreado.

 **Tom:** Pues vamos a casa, porque me vas a comer la polla -le mandé cabreado.

 **Bill:** Solté una risotada sarcástica.- Eso es lo que tú te crees. -Dije mosqueado. Puse la música alta y bloqueé el reproductor. Ahora solo yo podía quitarla.

 **Tom:** Pues no haber perdido la puta apuesta -grité más alto que la música.

 **Bill:** Le saqué el dedo. No pensaba forzar mi garganta.

 **Tom:** Y baja la música -grité de nuevo- Baja la puta música. Si no quieres, no haber apostado nada, capullo.

 **Bill:** Le ignoré. Estábamos llegando ya, y no pensaba dejarme avasallar por él.

 **Tom:** Me lancé hasta desbloquear la radio y casi tenemos un accidente, pero el volumen lo bajé.

 **Bill:** Aparqué en la puerta de casa.- Baja del coche. -Dije mirando al frente. Estaba cabreadísimo.

 **Tom:** No me sale de la polla.

 **Bill:** Pues nada. -Me encogí de hombros y arranqué otra vez. Antes de que dijera nada, me dirigí al centro comercial.

 **Tom:** ¿Pero tú que mierda entiendes de que perdiste la puta apuesta y de que me comas la polla? -le grité.

 **Bill:** No me grites. Te oigo perfectamente. Y no me da la gana comerte la polla.

 **Tom:** Luego el que se indigna cuando no cumplo una apuesta que pierdo eres tú. Con dos cojones -dije sin dejar de gritar.

 **Bill:** Resoplé y di un volantazo para volver a casa.- Voy a hacerte la puta mamada, pero luego no vas a volver a verme.

 **Tom:** Ah, ni de coña. Que me hagas la puta mamada no te exime de cumplir la apuesta y tú no te vas -fue mi mejor manera de decirle que se quedara sin tener que ceder en mi enfado...

 **Bill:** Me reí con sarcasmo otra vez. -Me la suda la apuesta. No pienso quedarme. -Aparqué otra vez en casa.

 **Tom:** ¿Si te la suda la apuesta porqué me vas a comer la polla? Te encanta, admítelo -dije cada vez más cabreado- Estoy hasta la puta polla de que cada vez que al nene le entra la rabieta, le salga de la polla irse para que tenga que ir detrás de su puto culo.

 **Bill:** Claro que me encanta. Al fin y al cabo soy una maricona que se maquillaba, ¿no? -Dije dolido.- Y si tan harto te tiene, no vengas detrás de mí. Me la suda lo que hagas. -Salí del coche y me metí en casa de un portazo.

 **Tom:** ¡Yo no he dicho eso! -grité- Ni siquiera lo pienso ¡pedazo de gilipollas! -dije abriendo otra vez la puerta y cerrando de un portazo.

 **Bill:** Los chicos nos miraron flipados.- ¡QUE NO ME GRITES! ESTOY HASTA LA POLLA DE TUS PUTOS GRITOS, JODER. -Me fui al cuarto, intentando controlar mis emociones para no llorar frente a Tom.

 **Tom:** ¡GRITO SI ME SALE DE LOS HUEVOS! -entré detrás.

 **Bill:** ¡PUES A MÍ NO, COÑO YA! -Me puse a ordenar los libros de clase, que estaban en el escritorio de cualquier modo.

 **Tom:** Ah, claro, el señorito no quiere que le griten, él lo que quiere es que todos le vayan a lamer el culo...

 **Bill:** Evidentemente. Da mucho gusto que te lo hagan. -Respondí con chulería pero sin mirarle aún.

 **Tom:** Ah, ¿si? Pues voy a comprobar el gusto que da porque el que se va soy yo -salí por la puerta a toda velocidad sin dejar ni que me contestara y me fui a un motel barato a las afueras de la ciudad.

 **Bill:** Resoplé cansado, enfadado y celoso y recogí mis cosas. Esta vez todo había ido demasiado lejos. No me dejé ni una cosa, no quería tener que volver luego. 

-Princesa, no lo hagas. Tom está... 

-Follando en algún motel. -Interrumpí. 

-Estaré donde siempre. No le digáis nada. -Y me fui andando. Había dejado el móvil en la mesa del salón, por si intentaba llamarme.


	8. Vuelta al cole

**Tom:** Empezaron los chicos a bombardearme con llamadas y yo apagué la mierda del móvil muy cabreado. Me tiré en la cama esa llena de mierda y me puse a pensar. Me tenía que buscar un hobby que no fuera matar gente para entretenerme, porque yo no volvía hasta que él viniera a por mi.

 **Bill:** Me instalé en el piso de siempre y me puse una peli. Seguro que quería que le llamara o algo, pero no pensaba hacerlo. Estaba hasta la polla de patear mi escaso orgullo por él. En algún momento me quedé frito en el sofá.

 **Tom:** Estaba muy cabreado. Estaba harto. Siempre se piraba de casa y siempre tenía que ir a buscarle yo. Pues no me salía de los huevos esta vez. Pasaron varios días y no llamaba. Cada vez me cabreaba más. Me había matriculado otra vez en la universidad. Ingeniería informática. No me convalidaba ninguna con mi otra ingeniería, pero al menos tendría algo que hacer. Estaba haciendo problemas de matemáticas que ya casi ni recordaba y el teléfono no dejaba de dar por culo.

 **Bill:** Los chicos vinieron a decirme que Tom no respondía llamadas ni mensajes. -¿Pero da señal? -Sí... -Entonces tranquilos, sigue vivo. Su móvil necesita cargarse a diario. -Mi lógica les relajó, y me dejaron al fin en paz. Llegaron los exámenes de navidad. No habíamos celebrado el cumpleaños de Tom, y me sabía fatal. Llevaba casi un mes sin verle... //Mente fría, Bill. A por los exámenes.// Me puse a buscar a Anna. Tenía un par de tatuajes nuevos y quería que los viera. Pero llegué hasta ella y... Mierda... Tom estaba ahí.

 **Tom:** ¿Que estás qué? 

 -Estudiando, hermanita, no es tan complicado. 

-¿Y los exámenes? 

-Pues jodidos. Me van a dejar el culo como la bandera de Japón -de repente vi a Bill- Hola -dije algo borde.

 **Bill:** Adiós. -Le respondí de igual manera.- Pequeña, tienes que ver mis tatuajes nuevos. -Dije sonriendo muy ilusionado. 

-¡Claro, cuando quieras! 

-¿Te parece después del examen de solfeo? 

-Perfecto. -Sonrió y nos abrazamos.

 **Tom:** Entré al examen de programación 1. Salí de muy mala hostia. El puto programa no compilaba ¿¡Porqué no compilaba!? Me encontré con Anna y con Bill.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido? -me preguntó.

-Mal. El puto programa no compilaba -dije borde- ¿A vosotros?

 **Bill:** Pasé de responderle, pero Anna sí lo hizo. 

-Muy bien, creo que esta la apruebo. 

-Peque, me voy, que cierran el estudio. -Dije con un puchero.- Esta noche hablamos. -Le besé la mejilla y me largué sin hablar con Tom.

 **Tom:** //Imbécil...// Me alegro enana -nos despedimos. Tres días después volví a coincidir con los dos otra vez de mala hostia al salir del examen de fade. Iba hablando con Paola.

-¿El tres que te daba? 

-Yo qué sé. No me pongas nerviosa. 

-¡Tom! -me llamó Anna y me giré.

-Hola, hermanita -¿Y esa cara de mala hostia? 

-Pues que no sé para qué mierda doy fundamentos de administración de empresas en Ingeniería. Cuando yo estudiaba no la di. Me cago en la puta. Y encima me acabo de enterar de la nota de Programación. Un 3. Y este no sé yo como me va a ir. Que por cierto. Ya me contarás cómo has conseguido un puto 10 -le dije a Paola- Como no sea en los despachos... -se rió.

-Jódete -me dijo- Me voy que he quedado... 

-¡Tira! -me despedí y me giré hacia Anna ignorando a Bill y la mirada de odio que le dirigió a Paola- ¿Cómo te está yendo? 

-Bueno... ahí voy.

 **Bill:** Me puse celoso a rabiar. Al fin y al cabo, Tom era mi marido, ¿no? Decidí devolvérsela. -Suerte en el examen, pequeña. Yo me voy... -Cierto, que tienes... -Se cortó, como si no quisiera hablar delante de Tom. -Mi cita. -Completé yo. -Y como ahora no uso el Audi... Pero bueno, ya te contaré qué tal... -Y me fui. La cita era para tatuarme solo, pero ver la cara de rabia de Tom fue... Genial.

 **Tom:** ¿Me está poniendo los cuernos? -le pregunté a Anna.

-Lleváis un mes sin veros ni hablaros -le enseñé mi cadena con el anillo.

-Todavía seguimos casados... 

-¿Y tú con esa chica? 

-Esa chica tiene novio y solo es mi amiga. Como me entere de que me está engañando te juro que pillo al tío o tía que sea y le arranco la cabeza. 

-¿Pero qué culpa tendrá? -dijo indignada.

-Me da igual. 

-No toques a Bill. 

-No lo voy a hacer... -levantó la ceja- Vete a la mierda -me fui. Dos semanas después al fin había acabado los exámenes con relativa dignidad, habiendo aprobado dos de cinco. Anna se empeñó en que cenara en su casa.

 **Bill:** Saqué las mismas notazas de la otra vez, y Anna me dijo de cenar en su casa para celebrarlo. Me arreglé y aproveché que había vuelto al pelo negro para maquillarme. También decidí que era buena idea afeitarme así que lo hice. Llegué a casa de Anna justo a tiempo, con una botella de ron y otra de vodka en el bolso, a petición de mi anfitriona. Sonreí y llamé al timbre.

 **Tom:** Estaba hablando con Anna preguntándole cómo estaba Bill cuando de repente llamaron al timbre, abrió, entró Bill y nos encerró con llave. Tenía que reconocer que había estado llorando. Me sequé una lágrima rezando porque no se hubiera fijado- Hola...

 **Bill:** Me dolió ver esa lágrima; no soportaba que llorase. Era casi... Antinatural. Algo prohibido. 

-¿Qué pasa aquí? -No entendía qué hacía Tom en casa de Anna. 

-Os he dicho que vengáis para que hagáis las paces.

 **Tom:** No supe qué decir- No sé qué paces hay que hacer. Bill ya tiene citas. Y no lleva anillo -me fijé en su mano.

 **Bill:** Me indigné. ¿En serio pensaba eso de mí? -Las citas eran para tatuarme. Llevo todo este mes haciéndome tatuajes nuevos. Y el anillo está en la joyería. Se me enganchó y se deformó. -Expliqué.

 **Tom:** Ah... -no supe qué decir- Pues te escucho -le solté con todos mis cojones.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué? -Dije con la ceja alzada.- Pues ya puedes esperar porque no pienso disculparme. -Cogí un vaso y eché ron con limón. 

-Bill, no puedes beber... 

-En realidad sí. Era parte de lo que iba a decirte hoy. Me han dado el alta en el psicólogo. Dice que he superado la depresión.

 **Tom:** ¿De verdad? -le pregunté sonriendo pero en seguida guardé las apariencias.

 **Bill:** Sí. -No pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa, aunque intentara no hacerlo.- Además estoy limpio, las últimas dos semanas ya apenas tomaba las pastillas.

 **Tom:** Qué bien -disimulé mi entusiasmo- ¿Y los exámenes? -pregunté para disimular un poco.

 **Bill:** Como siempre... -Me encogí de hombros y di un trago a mi copa.- ¿Y tú?

 **Tom:** Mal... -me encogí de hombros.

 **Bill:** Oh, vaya. Lo siento... 

-¿Qué es lo que sientes, Bill? -Intervino Anna. 

-Que haya suspendido... -Respondí sin entender su pregunta.

 **Tom:** Bueno... Sobreviviré... He suspendido tres de cinco. Me voy a pasar un verano bueno... 

-Podríais pasarlo juntos... -sugirió Anna.

 **Bill:** Eso depende. No de mí, pero depende. ¿Va a querer el machito Tom compartir su tiempo con el nene de las rabietas? -Pregunté con la ceja alzada y di otro trago.

 **Tom:** Levanté la ceja y le quité el vaso para beber yo. Me lo bebí de trago- ¿Eso era un ataque, una ironía o una disculpa?

 **Bill:** Era una pregunta. Tú verás cómo te lo tomas. -Volví a encogerme de hombros por enésima vez en esa noche.

 **Tom:** Pues si quieres una respuesta, reformula... -me eché un vaso de ron.

-¿Pongo música? -dijo Anna.

 **Bill:** No, que Tom se enfada y grita. Y sí, esto sí que ha sido un ataque. -Dije antes de que Tom respondiera. 

-¿La pongo o no? Insistió Anna.

 **Tom:** Sí, ponla. Que así amortigua las rabietas del nene. Y sí, lo mío también ha sido un ataque... -Anna puso música y nos dio más alcohol.

 **Bill:** No me digas. No lo había pillado. -Dije con ironía y me eché otra copa.

 **Tom:** Nunca están de más las aclaraciones. Pero mejor me callo, no vaya a ser que amenaces con irte de casa...

 **Bill:** Pues no sería mala idea. Así en lugar de escuchar tus ataques y reproches, me largo con mis amigos a divertirme, que era lo que había planeado.

 **Tom:** Yo no he empezado... Pero bueno, qué cosas digo. Si aunque no empiece la culpa es mía siempre. Al fin y al cabo, ¿a quién culpar si no es a mi?

 **Bill:** Joder... -Dije suspirando y me tapé la cara con las manos. Cada vez me convencía más de que era todo una pérdida de tiempo. 

-¡Ya vale! -Saltó Anna de repente.- Lo que sois es gilipollas los dos. Joder, sois una pareja genial. ¿Vais a mandarlo todo a la mierda por una tontería? ¿Dónde están mi hermano y el Bill antiguo? Ellos estarían ya follando como salvajes encima de la mesa.

 **Tom:** Me quedé callado mirando el fondo de mi vaso ya vacío. En menos de diez minutos, me había bebido como media botella de ron y me estaba empezando a subir bastante.

 **Bill:** Por lo visto, Tom está mudo. Y el antiguo Bill entró en un coma hace tiempo... Solo hay una persona que puede salvarle, pero parece más interesado en el ron.

 **Tom:** ¿Sabes cuál es el problema de la única persona que puede salvarle? Que esa persona también siente dolor aunque lo quiera ocultar. Que a lo mejor lo único que quiere es saber que por una vez no va a ser él quien tenga que ir detrás, porque está hasta los huevos de ir detrás, que quiere entender qué mierda hizo mal para que la única vez que ha querido hacer algo bueno en su vida haya salido tan mal como para que se le cure a alguien una depresión tras un mes lejos de él. A lo mejor esta vez esa persona tan interesada en el ron necesita ser salvada y no salvar... -me levanté secándome una puta lágrima que odiaba que saliera y me encerré en el cuarto de Anna.

 **Bill:** Me sentí una mierda enorme. Me levanté y fui tras él, pero había cerrado la puerta con seguro.- Tom... Abre la puerta, por favor... Necesito decirte algo. -En realidad necesitaba abrazarle y no soltarle, pero por el momento me conformaba con disculparme. Luego que me abrazara él si quería.

 **Tom:** No quería abrir. No quería mostrar mi debilidad. No quería que me vieran llorar.

 **Bill:** Tom, por favor... -Suspiré, temblando de los nervios. Tenía miedo de que se le ocurriera una locura. -Aquí fuera hay una persona. Se ha dado cuenta, aunque a lo mejor es muy tarde, de que para salvarse necesita que la persona que está dentro le escuche y si hace falta le obligue a suplicar. No se ha curado por estar un mes sin ti... Se ha curado porque siempre te ha tenido en mente, porque quería que vieras que también puede ser tan fuerte como tú. -Cerré los ojos. No se oía nada dentro.- Por favor, Tom... Abre la puerta.

 **Tom:** Suspiré y abrí el cerrojo intentando sin éxito tapar los surcos de lágrimas.

 **Bill:** Respiré hondo y le miré fijamente a los ojos, luchando por no llorar.- Por favor... Perdóname por lo que hice. Perdóname por cómo te he hablado todo este tiempo, por irme de casa todo un mes sin móvil siquiera... -Bajé la mirada, pero volví a alzarla casi en seguida.- Perdóname si quieres y puedes... Y no pienses que me curé porque me alejé de ti. Es falso, te lo juro.

 **Tom:** Me senté en la cama respirando hondo. Odiaba mis momentos de debilidad. Y odiaba sentirme tan moñas. Y encima quería un puto abrazo.

 **Bill:** Me puse frente a él. El nudo de mi garganta no se iba.- Tom... ¿Puedo abrazarte? -No sé con qué derecho se lo pregunté, ni cómo era capaz de seguir hablando. Pero la verdad era que lo necesitaba. Echaba de menos su calor.

 **Tom:** Me levanté y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro sollozando.

 **Bill:** Rodeé su cintura con mis brazos y le acaricié el pelo con mimo.- Ya ha pasado todo... Estoy aquí, Tom. No estás solo... -Seguía llorando.- Voy a salvarte, te lo prometo.

 **Tom:** Le apreté con fuerza sin dejar de llorar. Estuve así bastante rato, pero no me veía capaz de apartarme.

 **Bill:** Estuve acariciando su pelo y susurrándole palabras llenas de amor hasta que dejó de llorar poco a poco. No quería romper el abrazo todavía. Lo había echado demasiado de menos.

 **Tom:** Respiré hondo y levanté la cabeza. Anna nos miraba enternecida y yo ahora que me había calmado pensé en que era un buen momento para meter la cabeza en el horno.

 **Bill:** Separé mi cara de su cuello. Se quedó mirándome como si no supiera qué hacer.- Tom... ¿Me das un beso? -//¿Tendré morro?//.

 **Tom:** Le besé intensamente. Lo necesitaba demasiado... Cuando nos separamos susurré sin estar muy seguro de si me oyó- Te quiero...

 **Bill:** Me puse a llorar. -Yo también te quiero... Más que a nada. -Volvió a besarme. Yo seguía llorando.

 **Tom:** Esta vez le consolé yo. Ahora era mi turno de disculparme...- Lo siento.

 **Bill:** Negué con la cabeza.- No te disculpes... -Escondí la cara en su pecho y ahí me quedé llorando.

 **Tom:** Le abracé fuerte meciéndole contra mi pecho. Cuando pareció calmarle y yo ya me sentía calmado del todo intenté que se riera- El cuarto de Anna es siniestro. Está lleno de colores y posters y cosas...

 **Bill:** No pude evitar soltar una risita.- Es como... El cuarto de una niña de tres años.

 **Tom:** Eh, cabrones, si vais a criticar mi cuarto os vais fuera -irrumpió Anna para echarnos de ahí.

 **Bill:** Le di la mano a Tom y salimos al salón. La luz me hizo mucho daño a los ojos.

 **Tom:** Enana... Te debo una... Y como le cuentes a alguien que he llorado, te mato.

 **Bill:** Anna se rió.- Tranquilo, no diré nada. Ahora fuera, que mis padres están al llegar.

 **Tom:** Nos despedimos y nos fuimos. Bill había venido andando, así que nos montamos en mi Cadillac. Yo estaba muy nervioso y seguro que nos estrellaba- Princesa. Conduce tú. Yo no puedo.

 **Bill:** Le abracé con fuerza.- Tranquilo... Ya ha pasado todo. -Subimos al coche y arranqué.- ¿Siguen los chicos en casa?

 **Tom:** No lo sé. No sé nada de ellos desde que... me fui.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Llámales. Así te enteras de cómo están y si siguen en casa.

 **Tom:** Llamé a Georg.

-¡Tom, capullo! ¿Dónde has estado? 

-En un motel de las afueras. Anna nos ha hecho una encerrona a Bill y a mi para que hiciéramos las paces.

-¿Estás bien? Tienes la voz temblorosa. 

-Sí. ¿Ya no estáis en mi casa? 

-Hombre, pues no... 

-Vale, voy para allá. Era por saberlo. Mañana os veo. 

-Mañana te matamos, cabrón... -suspiré- Hasta mañana -colgué- No están.

 **Bill:** Asentí y fui hacia casa. El silencio era un poco incómodo, pero no sabía cómo romperlo.

 **Tom:** Estaba muy nervioso. No conseguía relajarme. Verdaderamente odiaba ser tan débil, pero no me podía calmar. Pocas veces había necesitado tanto un beso o un abrazo.

 **Bill:** Llegamos a casa y aparqué. Junté mis labios con los de Tom e intenté no llorar.- ¿Vamos a la cama? -Le abracé.

 **Tom:** //¿Porqué mierda tiemblas?// Fuimos al cuarto y nos caímos en la cama. Bill se puso encima mía y me empezó a besar.

 **Bill:** Pasé mis manos por su cuerpo y luego le saqué la camiseta. Entonces me acordé de pedir permiso.- ¿Puedo hacerte el amor? -Murmuré.

 **Tom:** Ni yo mismo lo sabía hasta ese momento, pero realmente lo necesitaba. Asentí sin que mis nervios cesaran.

 **Bill:** Volví a besarle.- Tranquilo... Estoy contigo. -Le desnudé con cariño infinito y le dilaté mientras le besaba.- Te quiero...

 **Tom:** Y... yo... -respondí entre gemidos con la piel de gallina.

 **Bill:** Me desvestí cuando estuvo listo. Le miré fijamente y le dije mi más sincero "te amo" mientras entraba con cuidado en él. Empecé un vaivén lento pero profundo.

 **Tom:** Gemí con fuerza y me agarré a sus brazos. Estaba temblando y muerto de placer a la vez. Creo que por primera (y quizás última) vez en mi vida, estaba sintiendo lo mismo que Bill sentía cuando yo le hacía el amor. Al día siguiente no me perdonaría esa debilidad por mi parte pero... Hasta se me saltaron las lágrimas.

 **Bill:** Vi sus lágrimas y me las llevé con dulces besos.- Shht... Estoy aquí. Te amo. -Fundí nuestras bocas en un beso lento y dulce y empecé a masturbarle al ritmo de la penetración.

 **Tom:** Entre lágrimas, temblores y gemidos de placer, llegué al orgasmo manchando nuestros estómagos.

 **Bill:** Salí de él con cuidado.- Te quiero... -No había terminado, y no me hacía falta. Solo me importaba su placer. Le besé otra vez y le limpié con una toallita.- Vamos a dormir... -Me abracé a él y cerré los ojos.

 **Tom:** No me di cuenta de que él no había acabado si no, hubiera hecho algo al respecto. Pero en ese momento solo me centré en dormir abrazado a él con fuerza para que cuando me despertara siguiera ahí y nadie me lo pudiera quitar.

 **Bill:** Me desperté porque la luz del sol entraba por la ventana y me daba de pleno en la cara. Me giré al sentir una respiración a mi lado y vi a Tom agarrado a mi como si le fuera la vida en ello. No pude evitar llorar al recordar todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Solo esperaba que no se despertara...

 **Tom:** Abrí los ojos al oír su llanto y me puse a besarle el cuello.

 **Bill:** Le abracé y seguí llorando un buen rato. No conseguía calmarme.

 **Tom:** Le besé- Relájate.

 **Bill:** No puedo... -Susurré entre sollozos.

 **Tom:** Sonó el timbre- Va, relájate -le acaricié el pelo.

 **Bill:** Ve a abrir... -Dije en un susurro mientras intentaba calmarme. Tom no merecía que yo le hiciera esto... Y yo no merecía a Tom.

 **Tom:** Le di un beso, me puse los calzoncillos y fui a abrir. Eran los chicos. Gustav me pegó un puñetazo- Por gilipollas... -dijo. Me levanté y se la devolví. Georg miraba enfadado y no se metió hasta ver que Gustav iba perdiendo- ¡Paraos, coño!

 **Bill:** Me levanté al oír los gritos y corrí al salón. Entre Geo y yo les separamos. -¿ESTÁIS GILIPOLLAS? -Grité cuando conseguimos calmarles un poco.

 **Tom:** Me lamí el labio partido con rabia y giré la mirada- Yo no he empezado.

 **Bill:** Ya lo imagino... -Le besé el cuello.- Anda, sentaos y os curo.

 **Tom:** Vino a curarme y le hice sentarse encima mío. Le besé.

 **Bill:** Le curé y luego hice lo propio con Gus sin separarme de Tom.- ¿Desde cuándo habéis vuelto?

 **Tom:** Anoche. Me encontré con Anna de casualidad hará una semana y me obligó a enseñarle dónde estaba viviendo. Y como he vuelto a estudiar, la he visto un par de veces más en la universidad. Ayer se plantó en mi hostal para decirme de ir con ella a su casa por la noche a beber un poco. Y trajo a Bill sin decirle que estaba yo ahí y sin decirme que él iba a venir. Nos encerró y nos dijo que hasta que no hiciéramos las paces, no salíamos.

 **Bill:** Los chicos escuchaban atentamente nuestro relato.- Estuvimos discutiendo, pero al final lo arreglamos... Y volvimos a casa.

 **Tom:** Asintieron. Yo apreté a Bill contra mi.

-¿Y eso de que has vuelto a estudiar? 

-Necesitaba algo que hacer -me encogí de hombros.

-¿Y qué estudias? 

-Ingeniería informática. Solo me dejan ir a las prácticas que son obligatorias y a los exámenes, pero bueno. El resto me apaño desde casa... 

-Pues te dolerá el culo, ¿no? -dijo Gustav, que estudió esa carrera. 

-El ordenador me odia... -le contesté y Bill se río.

 **Bill:** Si quieres, puedo ayudarte. -se ofreció Gus. Tom se quedó en silencio, meditando la propuesta de Gustav.- Geo... ¿Quieres helado? -Se despolló.

 **Tom:** Va, ya te pediré ayuda en verano... Tengo que recuperar tres... De momento... -dije. Bill trajo helado para todos y yo le hice sentarse encima y le quité el helado. Hizo un puchero- A ver cómo consigues que te lo devuelva.

 **Bill:** Fingí pensármelo.- ¿Con besos?

 **Tom:** Por ejemplo... -le miré con chulería.

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado y le besé.- ¿Me das? -Dije con voz inocente.

 **Tom:** Fingí pensármelo- No... -negué sonriendo de lado. Me empezó a besar el cuello y a morder. Volvió a mis labios y profundizó con su lengua.

 **Bill:** Me separé cuando el beso se volvió más ansioso.- ¿Y ahora?

 **Tom:** Casi...

 **Bill:** Le mordí el labio inferior y volví a unir nuestros labios. ¿Cómo había pasado todo un mes sin esto?

 **Tom:** Se separó de mi al oír unas toses. Fingí pensármelo y al final, le di su helado y me dispuse a comerme el mío.

 **Bill:** Sonreí como un crío y me puse a comerme mi helado.- ¿Y cuántas matrículas has sacado, princesa? -preguntó Georg. Me sonrojé y bajé la mirada.

 **Tom:** Eso, enano. ¿Cuántas? -le puncé el costado- A ver si te voy a hacer acoso escolar por envidia...

 **Bill:** Me reí y le agarré las manos para que parase.- Cinco... -Dije cuando se me pasó la risa.

 **Tom:** Pues ya puedes tener mucho cuidado conmigo... -"amenacé"- Voy a hacer de tu vida un infierno -los chicos se despollaron y Bill se quedó pilladísimo. Me entró la risa y le besé- Enhorabuena -le acaricié el pelo.

 **Bill:** Gracias. -Le sonreí y volvimos a besarnos. Me encantaban sus labios. Me separé de Tom y me giré a los chicos.- Por cierto... Ya estoy curado. Puedo tomar alcohol y no necesito pastillas.

 **Tom:** Sonreí ante lo que insinuaba- Princesa, mucho cuidado con ir de fiesta que de noche hay mucho cabrón suelto y seguro que alguno va a por ti. Sobre todo ese Tom de los barrios bajos. Corren rumores de que quiere follarte a toda costa... Ese tío da mucho miedo -dije fingiendo terror.

 **Bill:** Me aguanté la risa.- Pues que venga. Seguro que mi marido puede con él. -Dije sonriendo con chulería.- Además, aunque sea un poco tarde, quiero celebrar tu cumpleaños. Por lo menos contigo.

 **Tom:** Asentí sonriendo- Me siento otra vez como un crío. Mañana a las prácticas de empalmada -nos empezamos a reír todos.

 **Bill:** Le besé el cuello.- Esta noche vamos a cenar pizzas. Luego vamos a beber con los chicos y cuando nos cansemos... Tendremos nuestra fiesta privada, ¿quieres? -Le dije al oído. Aún le debía su regalo.

 **Tom:** Me parece un plan genial... Vamos a llamar a Franny, a Anna y a Patrick. 

-¿Y no has hecho amigos en clase, o qué? -preguntó Georg.

 **Bill:** Me tensé un poquito (mucho) al recordar a la puta aquella de su clase. Por suerte, Tom no notó mi tensión.

 **Tom:** Sí. Pero con ellos ya quedaré -le di a Bill un beso en el cuello.

 **Bill:** Tráelos si quieres... Cuantos más mejor, ¿no? -Dije intentando esconder mis celos.

 **Tom:** Pero si no los conocéis -dije sin entender- Igual su presencia os molesta.

 **Bill:** Me aparté de él, comido por los celos.- ¿Y no será que nosotros molestaremos a la chica esa que estaba contigo el otro día? -Espeté.

 **Tom:** ¿Estás celoso? -me empecé a despollar. Luego el celoso era yo...

 **Bill:** ¡Encima no lo niegas! -Grité, exasperado.- Claro, cómo no... -Me tapé la cara con las manos y suspiré. Unos pensamientos realmente malos se hicieron dueños de mi mente. Empecé a pasearme por el salón hecho una fiera.

 **Tom:** ¿Negar el qué? -respondí aun riéndome. No entendía nada.

 **Bill:** ¡Que te has tirado a la tía esa y por eso no quieres que nos juntemos con ellos! -Grité totalmente fuera de mí.

 **Tom:** ¿¡Pero qué dices!? Yo no me he tirado a nadie -dije cortándoseme la risa de golpe.

 **Bill:** Le miré fatal, aún enfadado.- Ya, claro... -Le di la espalda, luchando con el impulso que me obligaba a marcharme, como hacía cuando mi padre me pegaba o tenía intención de hacerlo.

 **Tom:** Le abracé por detrás- Uno de los amigos que he hecho es novio de esa chica desde que tenían 15 años. Ella pierde las bragas por él y yo pierdo mis gayumbos por ti. En todo este tiempo separados ni se me ha pasado por la cabeza tirarme a nadie que no fueras tú. En ningún momento me he quitado esto -llevé su mano a la cadena de mi cuello con el anillo.

 **Bill:** Se me escaparon varias lágrimas y apreté suavemente la cadena con los dedos.- Lo siento... No sé qué mierda me pasa...

 **Tom:** Nada. Olvídate -me daba miedo que le diera otra vez la depresión por mi culpa. Le besé el cuello.

 **Bill:** Suspiré, intentando calmarme.- El psicólogo me dijo que era normal que las primeras semanas tuviera como ataques nerviosos por la ausencia de medicamentos. -Confesé.- Pero no pensé que sería tan intenso...

 **Tom:** Bueno, no pasa nada. Siento haberme reído. Me encanta que te pongas celoso -reconocí- Me sube el ego. Y me he reído porque siempre te enfadas conmigo cuando me pongo celoso. Lo siento.

 **Bill:** Me puse de cara a él.- Perdón... No pasa nada si no quieres traer a tus amigos, tampoco tenía que ponerme así por esa idiotez.

 **Tom:** Simplemente no los traía para no incomodaros... -le besé.

 **Bill:** Se me cayeron varias lágrimas que intenté esconder de él.- Ya... Haz lo que prefieras, amor. A fin de cuentas es tu cumpleaños, no el nuestro.

 **Tom:** No llores -le besé con dulzura- Si no quieres que vengan no vienen y si quieres que vengan vienen. Como quieras.

 **Bill:** Ni de coña. Es tu cumpleaños, elige tú. Lo que elijas estará bien. -Dije sonriendo. 

-Bill, ¿seguro que estás curado ya?

 **Tom:** No me lo agobiéis -les contesté.

 **Bill:** Tengo el alta en el piso. Cuando vaya a por mi ropa os la traigo.

 **Tom:** Voy a llamarles y así te los presento y ves que no tienes de qué preocuparte -le di otro beso y cogí mi móvil.

 **Bill:** Geo, ¿te vienes conmigo a recoger las cosas en lo que él habla con sus amigos? -Pregunté mientras hacía un repaso mental de dónde tenía todo.

-¿Por qué siempre Geo? -Preguntó Gus enfadado. Me encogí de hombros. 

-Pues ven tú. Me da igual quién se venga.

 **Tom:** Es siempre Geo porque tú siempre tienes alguna excusa para no hacerlo o para no coger el teléfono -dije despollado. Me iba a replicar, pero como tenía razón se calló. Pero dijo- Pues voy yo a ayudarte -Bill, Georg y yo nos despollamos.

 **Bill:** A mí me da igual quién venga. Solo quiero que Tom o yo vigilemos que el gorrón de Geo deje mi helado en paz. Que tú le dejas comérselo. -Georg se rió.

 **Tom:** Me reí y llamé por teléfono- Alex ¿estás con Paola? 

-Sí. 

-Que esta noche me voy de fiesta para celebrar mi cumpleaños, ¿os venís? 

-Es miércoles... 

-Ya, pero en los bajos no se cierra nunca -dije con chulería. Oí unos cuchicheos.

-Vale, vamos. Pero no tenemos regalo, tío. Esto se avisa con tiempo para poder comprarlo. 

-Me da igual, invitadme a un cubata y en paz -me reí.

-No llames a Fred, que hoy está con su ligue y ha apagado el teléfono -se rió.

-Pues que se joda, que se pierde la fiesta. Tira, hasta luego -colgué y me puse a hablar con Georg hasta que estos llegaron.

 **Bill:** Recogimos solo parte de mis cosas, el resto me los llevaría mañana para que Tom no tuviera que esperar. A punto de marcharnos, me acordé de los regalos de Tom. -Espera, Gus. -Cogí la maleta que los tenía y volvimos a casa. -Hola, amor. -Besé el pelo a Tom. -¿A qué hora vienen tus amigos? ¿Has llamado a Anna? -Le pregunté en lo que Gus llevaba los regalos a la habitación y los metía debajo de la cama.

 **Tom:** Anna ya está aquí -dije en tono sombrío haciendo la coña- Ha venido a ver cómo estamos justo cuando la iba a llamar. Y Franny y Patick ahora llegarán -sonó el timbre.

 **Bill:** Me miré. ¡Tenía unas pintas horribles! -¡Aah! ¡Voy a cambiarme! -Y me metí corriendo a la habitación mientras todos se reían. Rebusqué en la maleta y me puse un pantalón azul con una camisa de media manga blanca y un chaleco del mismo tono del pantalón. Me puse unas de mis botas militares y peiné mi cresta hacia arriba. Me retoqué el maquillaje y terminé justo cuando los amigos de Tom llamaron al timbre.

 **Tom:** Fui a abrir y les dejé pasar- Os presento. Chicos, estos son Paola y Alex. Ellos son bueno Georg y Gustav ya sabéis quiénes son. Él es Patrick, ella mi hermana Anna, y falta por llegar Franny que es hermana de Gustav. Y Bill está cambiándose -de repente abrió la puerta y me lo comí con la mirada. Me dejó con la boca abierta.

 **Bill:** Oye, princesa, que el cumple es de Tom, no acapares. -Dijo Anna y los chicos se rieron. Yo negué con la cabeza y me acerqué a saludar a Paola y Alex.

 **Tom:** Este es Bill y esta es Paola y su novio Alex -dije para dejarlo claro.

 **Bill:** Encantado -dije sonriendo. Entonces alguien me agarró el brazo izquierdo y tiró. -¡Es precioso! -Chilló Anna mirando el tatuaje del boxeador. Me sonrojé.

 **Tom:** Le abracé por detrás y le hablé al oído- Siento no haberme fijado, pero tu cara es demasiado preciosa como para apartar la vista de ella. Luego me enseñas todos tus tatuajes nuevos -le di un beso- Me encanta el boxeador ese. Pero ese boxeador no es tan guapo como yo...

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado.- No pretende ser más guapo que tú...

 **Tom:** En ese caso, es genial... -se rió. Todos nos miraban curiosos intentando oír lo que decíamos.

-Tom, nunca te había visto ser tan cariñoso -dijo Paola.

-Es que ninguno de vosotros sois él. A vosotros os pueden dar por culo. 

-A ti también te dan por culo habitualmente, Tom -se empezaron a reír y me entraron ganas de pegarle una hostia.

 **Bill:** Gustav, eres gilipollas y tienes el culo más abierto que yo. Así que no ladres. -Le solté cabreado y llamé a una pizzería.

 **Tom:** Me empecé a reír y le di una palmada en la espalda- Eso te pasa por ir de listo -me senté en el sofá y senté a Bill encima mío. Se sentaron todos y empezamos a hablar.

 **Bill:** Estábamos hablando de los exámenes. Yo no había querido hablar de mis notas, no era muy de presumir. Sonriendo, me senté en las piernas de Tom. 

-¿Siempre os sentáis así? -Preguntó Alex con curiosidad. 

-Sí. -Respondí sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Es una larga historia... Bueno, todo en nosotros es una larga historia... -les respondí- Sois amor. Y muy raros. Tom da mucho miedo habitualmente... -dijo Paola y me reí.

-Lo sé y me encanta. 

-Ya sé que te encanta, capullo. ¿Sabes lo mal que me lo hiciste pasar? -me reí y volvió a hablar- ¿Cómo os conocisteis?

 **Bill:** Tom me secuestró porque mi padre le debía dinero. -Se quedaron flipados y yo sonreí.- Y... Nos gustamos... Aunque al principio solo era físico. -No supe cómo seguir sin decir "follábamos como conejos y luego me vine a su casa de ocupa hasta la fecha".

 **Tom:** Al principio, no me reconoció y me plantaba cara. Yo no sabía si era muy valiente o muy gilipollas. Al final quedó demostrado que las dos -me reí- Le paré un puñetazo con la cara y no sabía ni porqué. Y luego me puse entre él y la pistola con la que le apuntaba este capullo.

 **Bill:** Alex y Paola cada vez flipaban más.- Y yo luego me quedé en su casa porque no podía vivir en la mía...

 **Tom:** ¿Y eso? -preguntaron- Porque matamos a su padre ahí... 

-Tom, si no fuera porque te hemos visto matar a gente, saldría corriendo de aquí. Y no, no nos gastes otra vez la bromita que no tuvo ni puta gracia y ya no cuela -dijo Alex.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué broma? -Pregunté mientras cogía otro trozo de pizza.

 **Tom:** Puse cara de niño bueno.

-Yo... Nada... 

-Una polla nada. 

-Bueno. Les conté lo de que soy sociópata y esas cosas y pues bueno como ya sabían que era verdad lo que se decía de mi y que habían visto alguna cosa, no se sorprendieron. Y al día siguiente Fred no vino a clase porque estaba malo y me mandó un mensaje de que les avisara. Entonces no les dije nada e hice como que no sabía nada, pero cada vez que hablaba de él ponía sonrisa siniestra. Por la tarde vinieron a verme al motel donde estaba y pues yo había matado a un tío y estaba todo lleno de sangre. Entonces como la puerta se abría hacia fuera, le até una cuerda al pomo y la dejé abierta. Estaban todas las luces apagadas. Entonces tiré de la cuerda hasta que se cerró la puerta de portazo y salí del baño con una motosierra enchufada gritando "Sois los siguientes" -contesté entre risas.

 **Bill:** Me reí como un loco de lo que contó.- ¡Es buenísima! -Dijo Gustav.

 **Tom:** Ni puta gracia -dijo Paola.

-¿Y lo que me reí luego, qué? 

-¿Y el susto que nos distes? 

-Ahí estaba la gracia... Luego me sentí hasta mal. Salieron corriendo por la calle y yo les perseguía con la motosierra. Había un coche de policía y llorando como histéricos llamaron a la puerta para pedir ayuda, además justo pararon a policías que me conocían. Llegué, solté la motosierra y me empecé a despollar.

 **Bill:** Joder, es que encima tienes suerte. -Dije cuando dejé de reír y le revolví el pelo con cariño.- Eh, ¿aquí cuándo se bebe? -Preguntó Patrick.

 **Tom:** Llegaron las pizzas- Después de cenar, que luego te pones mal y tu madre me mata -Gustav le dio una colleja y empezamos a cenar entre bromas.

 **Bill:** Acabamos de cenar y saqué mi cámara para hacernos fotos. Tom no parecía tener muchas ganas, pero le besé e hice una foto del beso. Entonces pareció cambiar de opinión.

 **Tom:** Le puse encima mío a horcajadas en un descuido suyo y le agarré con fuerza de la cintura mientras le mordía el cuello- Haz ahora foto.

 **Bill:** Me reí y le hice caso. Luego se la enseñé. 

-¿Te gusta? 

-Joder, Bill... ¿No puedes aguantar ni una hora sin intentar follarte a Tom?

 **Tom:** Me empecé a reír- No, no puede -dije y me sacó la lengua indignado.

-Pues anda que él tampoco os creáis que puede... -dijo Anna.

 **Bill:** Vamos, que los dos son un par de guarros que no pueden estar sin follar, ¿no? -Dijo Paola. Yo me sonrojé y me senté de lado en las piernas de Tom. Empezamos a beber y a contar anécdotas de cuando nos conocimos.

 **Tom:** ¿Y tú Tom? Dime, ¿cómo hiciste amigos si tú no sabes hacer de eso? -preguntó Gustav.

-Pues me tocó ponerme con estos tres en prácticas para mi grupo. Estaba bastante serio, pero el profesor les hizo un comentario a estos dos. De ella dijo que si era mujer mejor que se fuera a limpiar y de él dijo que había que ser maricón para salir con una mujer con complejo de pene y yo le dije que qué tenía que decir acerca de las mujeres y de los maricones y él me dijo que no les quería en su clase y yo le dejé de baja... -expliqué- Luego le vi llorar a ella y me recordó mucho a Anna y pues intenté que se le pasara.

 **Bill:** Me enternecí al oír su historia y le besé la sien. Entonces vi que se me había vaciado la copa ya. Me levanté a por otra. Anna vino detrás de mí. 

-Oye, Bill, que no te lo dije anoche... Que me alegro de que hayas vuelto con Tom y todo eso. -Dejé el vaso en la encimera y la abracé. 

-Muchas gracias, pequeña. Eres como mi ángel... Mil gracias, de verdad. -Ella apretó el abrazo y cuando rellenamos los vasos volvimos al salón.

 **Tom:** Estábamos haciendo la coña. Georg miró con malicia a Paola y a Alex- ¿Queréis ver cómo se juega a prenda o prueba aquí en los bajos? -todos dijeron que sí y yo me despollé. Justo entraba Bill- ¿Estáis seguros? Podéis acabar muy desnudos -les avisé. Dudaron.

 **Bill:** Va, jugad. -Les miré con una sonrisa de lado y al final aceptaron. -Va, por ser el cumpleaños de Tom, que rete él primero. -Dijo Patrick.

 **Tom:** Voy a empezar flojo. Alex, que Paola se guarde un trago de tequila en la boca se eche sal en el cuello y se ponga un trozo de limón en el escote. Lame la sal, bébete el tequila y coge el limón con la boca. Y observad que he tenido la delicadeza de hacértelo hacer a Paola, porque conforme avance el juego no vais a tener esa suerte...

 **Bill:** Alex obedeció y luego se quedó pensando en qué reto hacer. 

-Bill, tendrás que actuar como un gato durante los tres próximos retos. Tendrás que maullar y ronronear. Y para besar a Tom, tendrás que lamerle, como cualquier gato. 

-¡Miau! -Dije en respuesta y se echaron a reír. Se me daba demasiado bien maullar.

 **Tom:** Me imaginé a Bill con orejas de gato y un cascabel y totalmente desnudo y me empalme. Empezó a lamerme el cuello ronroneando y a restregarse contra mi.

 **Bill:** Pasaron los tres retos, pero yo no me di cuenta. Los turnos pasaron y pronto empezó la segunda ronda. 

-Queremos ver sexo... Bill, cómesela a Tom hasta que se corra. -Me aparté del cuello de mi marido en el acto. No podía creer lo que habían dicho. Miré a Tom muy nervioso.

 **Tom:** Le sonreí con chulería- Ya has oído a Gustav... -los de mi clase flipaban.

 **Bill:** Influido por el alcohol, pasé de desvestirme y colé la mano en su pantalón. Luego se lo bajé lo justo y me metí toda su dureza en la boca. No aparté mis ojos de él.

 **Tom:** Empecé a gritar hasta que me corrí en su boca. Se lo tragó todo y me subió el pantalón. Le apreté contra mi jadeando. Ahora era su turno y seguro que se vengaba de mi.

 **Bill:** Bueno, amor... ¿Por qué no nos cantas una canción? -Sabía que se negaría y se quitaría la camiseta, lo que era perfecto porque tenía ganas de ver sus abdominales.

 **Tom:** Me reí- ¿Yo? ¿Cantar? -me quité la camiseta- Patrick, haz diez abdominales, diez flexiones y bebe rápido cinco chupitos.

 **Bill:** Patrick le enseñó el dedo de en medio a Tom y se quitó la camiseta. Pasó otra ronda y le tocaba retar a Paola. 

-Baila, Bill. Haznos un baile sexy. -Me sonrojé y bajé la mirada. 

-Eso, Billy. Baila como cuando os pillamos Gus y yo. -Dijo Georg.

 **Tom:** Pero tú cállate, gilipollas -me giré a los de mi clase- ¿Sabéis las rejas de las ventanas? -asintieron- No las puse para que no roben, aquí nadie se atreve a robar, las puse porque estos hijos de puta se colaban siempre y no nos dejaban follar tranquilos... -se rieron pero todos volvimos nuestra atención a Bill. Le miré curioso a ver qué decidía.

 **Bill:** Tiré de su brazo para que se levantara. Puse la música y empecé a restregarme contra Tom. Las chicas y Alex nos miraban flipadísimos. Tom no me seguía, así que junté nuestros labios.

 **Tom:** Estaba empalmadísimo con Bill bailando y restregándose contra mi. Le agarré de las caderas mientras él se movía. Le apreté contra mi haciendo que dejara de bailar y empecé a comerle la boca.

 **Bill:** Gemí contra sus labios y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos para profundizar. Oímos unas toses y nos separamos, excitados y con la respiración agitada. Pero no pude resistirme y volví a juntar nuestras bocas de una forma muy sucia.

 **Tom:** Los chicos nos tiraron de los brazos para separarnos. Me senté en el sofá y le hice sentarse encima mío y le apreté bien contra mi apoyando mi barbilla en su hombro. Era su turno de mandar hacer algo.

 **Bill:** Suspiré para calmarme. Me fijé en que Alex y Paola ya estaban en ropa interior.- Alex... Ponte las bragas de Paola, y que ella se ponga tus bóxer. -Sonreí con malicia y luego fueron al baño a hacer el cambio.

 **Tom:** Me empecé a reír. Dos turnos más tarde el cabrón de Georg dijo- Bill. Te hemos visto hace un rato comer una polla, pero no te hemos visto comer un coño. Y para que todo quede en familia, te toca hacérselo a Anna, como es la hermana de tu marido...

 **Bill:** Anna asintió, como dando permiso, y miré a Tom sin saber qué hacer. Él se encogió de hombros y sonrió. Bueno, si a él no le importaba... Me levanté y me arrodillé delante de Anna. 

-¿Sabrás hacerlo, Billy? -Dijo Patrick con chulería. 

-Tan bien que vas a odiarme. -Repliqué y levanté la falda de Anna. Le sonreí, abrí sus piernas y empecé lamer y succionar su clítoris. Le metí un dedo y empezó a chillar.

 **Tom:** Empecé a relamerme al ver esa visión. Estaba durísimo y Anna terminó con un grito apretando la cabeza de Bill contra ella. Bill se limpió la cara y se sentó encima mía. Le pasé las manos por la cintura apretándolo bien a mi. Anna estaba jadeando y Bill miraba a Patrick con chulería.

 **Bill:** Pero... ¿Tú no eras...? ¿Cómo...? -Me encogí de hombros.- Prefiero a los tíos, pero bueno he tenido algo con tías.

 **Tom:** Tú capullo, cierra la boca, que aunque mi marido sea un Dios del sexo y un genio con su lengua, no te va a comer la polla -todos incluido Bill nos reímos. Le dije al oído.- Princesa, que cosas más sucias haces con mi hermana... -le lamí el cuello- Estoy muy celoso -mentí. Celoso no era la palabra. Más bien excitado, burro perdido... Pero celoso no- ¿Algo que decir al respecto? -mordí suavemente.

 **Bill:** Notaba su erección en mi trasero. Quise burlarme por ello, pero yo estaba igual.- Que si quieres... Nos vamos a la habitación. Y te ayudo con esto... -Presioné ligeramente su erección. Ahogó un gemido en mi cuello.

 **Tom:** Qué poco disimulado y qué guarro -besé- Te toca a ti retar... ¿Quieres que todos sepan lo que vamos a hacer ahí dentro? -estaba desquiciado pero quería desquiciarle a él.

 **Bill:** Retaré a alguien y nos iremos al cuarto... Ya nos han visto y oído más de una vez.- ¿Bill... Vas a retar o no? -Sí, sí... Gus, lame la polla de Alex. -Me giré otra vez a Tom y le hablé al oído.- Vamos a la cama... Sé que tú también quieres... Así verás mis tatuajes...

 **Tom:** Nos fuimos a encerrarnos al cuarto. Empujé a Bill a la cama y me puse encima. Le quité la camisa y empecé a lamerle y a morderle el pecho y a aprenderme sus tatuajes nuevos de memoria con mi lengua- Maldita princesa... Te mereces un castigo -le sonreí con vicio.

 **Bill:** ¿Un castigo? ¿Por qué? -Dije jadeando. Le bajé los pantalones e hice lo mismo con los míos. Tenía un cuerpo...

 **Tom:** Le empecé a dilatar y empezó a gemir- Por hacer cosas sucias con mi hermana -invadí su boca con mi lengua- Y por volverme tan loco. Eres comestible.

 **Bill:** Lo he hecho... Porque sabía que mirarías... -Junté nuestras bocas en un beso ansioso y cogí a tientas un lubricante. Lo puse en su mano.- Quiero que llegues al fondo, Tommy...

 **Tom:** Me llené la polla de lubricante y le penetré con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Grité y me agarré a sus brazos, clavándole un poco las uñas. Empezó un vaivén sin piedad que casi me estampó contra el cabecero más de una vez. Tom se lanzó a por mi cuello y yo empecé a gemir su nombre.

 **Tom:** Al final gritó, como un bestia y reventó en mi mano poniendo los ojos en blanco. Le agarré de las caderas y penetré dos veces más hasta reventar en su culo.

 **Bill:** Le abracé antes de que saliera de mí y le besé.

 **Tom:** Llevaba un mes... deseando hacer esto -salí de el con cuidado y le besé con cariño- Te quiero.

 **Bill:** Me derretí ante sus palabras y le besé.- Yo también te quiero... -le abracé con fuerza.- Siento mucho haberte dejado sin esto todo un mes... Perdóname. -Dije sin soltarle.

 **Tom:** Lo siento yo también -le abracé- Anda, vamos con todos -nos limpiamos y nos pusimos la ropa que llevábamos antes de entrar, mas que nada para que no me dijeran que porqué iba con camiseta ni mierdas así. Cuando salimos no se dieron cuenta y oímos.

-¿Siempre hacen esto? -preguntó Paola.

-Sí, es habitual en ellos. Son como perros en celo -se rió Anna.

-Habló la puta de tacones -dije sentándome. Me di cuenta de que Alex estaba desnudo. No había cumplido el reto de Bill. Me reí.

-¿Para qué os vestís si vais a acabar desnudos otra vez? -dijo Georg.

-Eso ya lo veremos -contesté.

-Muy bien, porque te vas a tener que maquillar con el maquillaje de Anna -levanté la ceja.

 **Bill:** No pude evitar reírme. -Seguro que estarás guapísimo. -Le dije al oído.

 **Tom:** Tú calla, capullo, o te tragas el pintalabios y cagas rosa lo que queda de mes -le di una colleja- Trae aquí la mierda esa -me tendió su maquillaje- ¿Ahora qué hago con esto? -no sabía ni por dónde empezar.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- ¿Puedo indicarle? 

-Como si quieres pintarle, el caso es que se deje maquillar. 

-¿Quieres que lo haga yo? ¿O te lo voy indicando? -Pregunté sonriendo.

 **Tom:** A ver qué tengo que hacer -pregunté algo borde. Me empezó a indicar. Yo le hacía caso y él se reía- Ni puta gracia, enano.

 **Bill:** Lo siento, pero es que estás muy mono. -Terminé de indicarle y se giró hacia los demás. No iba con su estilo, pero le quedaba bastante bien.

 **Tom:** Se empezaron a despollar. Me miré en un espejo- Estoy ridículo... -Te tiene que durar dos turnos -me advirtió Georg- Cómeme la polla, capullo -le respondí. Era mi turno de retar- Gustav, quítate el cinturón que vas a recibir un correazo de cada uno de los presentes.

 **Bill:** Y una polla, que Bill y tú sois unos putos bestias. Se quitó los pantalones. Yo era el único que seguía con la camisa y los vaqueros.

 **Tom:** Bill, oféndete, que te ha llamado bestia... -en cuanto el siguiente hiciera su reto me quitaba esta mierda.

 **Bill:** Me reí pero no dije nada. Gus retó a Frannie a comerse una cucharada de helado del pecho de Paola, pero no quiso. Entonces Tom se levantó de golpe y fue corriendo a desmaquillarse. Nos descojonamos de él y yo me levanté a echarme otra copa.

 **Tom:** Cuando no quedaba ni un poco de maquillaje en mi cara y después de dejármela roja por frotar para que se fuera, salí. Anna me miró flipada.

-¿Pero tú no sabes que existe el desmaquillante, que no hace falta frotar? 

-Que yo no entiendo de mierdas de estas, no me rayes.

 **Bill:** Volvimos a reírnos. Se hizo tardísimo y los chicos empezaron a cansarse. Yo estaba medio dormido, no podía con mi alma, pero intentaba disimularlo.

 **Tom:** Alex se quedó dormido en el hombro de Paola. Ella le movió un poco- Amor -se despertó sobresaltado.

-Vámonos, que en tres horas tenemos prácticas de física y electrónica -asintió.

-Dame las llaves, que tú nos estrellas -se rió. Él se las tendió. Se vistieron y vinieron a despedirse. Paola nos dio un abrazo a todos y Alex nos chocó- Luego te vemos -y se fueron. Anna se estiró.

-Patrick, ¿podemos ir a tu casa que está más cerca y ducharme ahí? -él la abrazó por detrás y le dio un beso en el cuello.

-Vamos, preciosa -se despidieron. Los chicos estaban demasiado acaramelados como para despedirse siquiera y Franny se fue con ellos que le acompañaban a casa. Nos quedamos Bill y yo solos. Me fijé que Bill llevaba un rato recogiendo todo.

-Te ayudo -le agarré del culo al pasar a su lado para recoger.

 **Bill:** No hace falta... -Ya había recogido casi todo, pero aun así el insistió en ayudarme. Acabamos de recoger y nos fuimos a la cama. Nos pusimos el pijama y vi que iba a echarse a dormir. -¡Espera! -Me miró con la ceja alzada. Saqué la maleta de debajo de la cama y la abrí. -Tengo tus regalos... No puedo esperar más para dártelos.

 **Tom:** ¿Regalos? -me sorprendí.

 **Bill:** Asentí y me senté en la cama.- Los compré antes de discutir... -Saqué el primero.- Llevo desde hace un mes queriendo dártelos. -Le tendí el regalo y sonreí al verle abrir el paquete con la impaciencia de un niño pequeño. Cogí el siguiente regalo.

 **Tom:** Desplegué los pantalones y me encantaron. Me quedé mirando sin saber qué decir. Los plegué con cuidado y los dejé a mi lado bien puestos. Me lancé a por el siguiente.

 **Bill:** Me reí al ver sus ansias y no pude evitar soltar una risita cuando se quedó mirando flipadísimo su sudadera nueva.

 **Tom:** Estaba realmente flipado. Los regalos eran geniales y no dejaba de sorprenderme al ver que cada vez sacaba más. Yo doblaba o empaquetaba todo perfectamente y Bill se reía del cuidado que llevaba. Eran también unas zapatillas, un ampli Marshall, una cámara de vídeo ante la cual sonreí como un guarro pensando el uso que le iba a dar, varias gorras y entradas para el concierto de Aerosmith. Los gatos, que menos mal que los chicos les habían estado dando de comer, vinieron curiosos al ver tanta cosa y se intentaron subir en mis cosas. Yo les aparté de golpe y recogí las cosas corriendo. Bill me intentó escalar por la pierna pero yo no le dejé. Y el Bill grande se reía de mi reacción.

 **Bill:** Cogí a Bill junior en brazos y se acomodó contra mi pecho en seguida.- Guarda los regalos en el armario, anda. Ahora te doy los que quedan... -Iba a cantarle "Ich bin nich' ich" también.

 **Tom:** Pero no quiero separarme de ellos -dije sin dejar de mirarlos.

 **Bill:** Tom, no se van a ir a ninguna parte. Van a quedarse a esperar ahí, hasta que quieras ponértelos. Además, si no los guardas, Bill y los demás podrían arañarlos... No querrás que se estropeen, ¿verdad?

 **Tom:** Negué exageradamente y Bill se río.

 **Bill:** Pues venga, guárdalos. -Me hizo caso y guardó las cosas con cuidado infinito en el armario. Volvió a mi lado y le abracé. Le tendí el siguiente paquete. Era una maqueta de su Cadillac.

 **Tom:** Era increíble y estaba al detalle. Me quedé mirándolo maravillado. El pequeño Bill se subió a la cama y se puso en medio de nosotros dos y fue a oler mi Cadillac. Aparté la maqueta con avaricia- Ahora ya no solo me basta con que el Bill grande quiera conducir el Cadillac grande sino que encima el Bill pequeño quiere conducir el Cadillac pequeño -Bill se rió.

 **Bill:** Solo quiere verlo... No se lo va a cargar ni nada. -Besé su hombro y me incliné a por el último regalo: un álbum con todas las fotos de la boda y la luna de miel. Mientras Tom miraba embobado las fotos, me puse a cantarle "Ich bin nich' ich" al oído.

 **Tom:** Bill (el gato) estaba tumbado en mi pecho. Parecía que hasta miraba el álbum con interés. Mientras, tenía a Bill cantando a mi oído. Me agarró la mano con mimo. Yo estaba sin palabras. Acabé de ver el álbum y miré a Bill con la boca abierta- Yo... -no tenía palabras.

 **Bill:** Le besé con todo mi cariño.- Feliz cumpleaños, amor...

 **Tom:** Gracias... De verdad, gracias -le besé- Ahora déjame ver todos tus tatuajes nuevos y me vas a contar el porqué de todos.

 **Bill:** Sonreí ilusionado y empecé a relatarle la historia de todos ellos. Tom me escuchaba atentamente y besaba cada tatuaje cuando me callaba. Justo al terminar, sonó su despertador.

 **Tom:** Suspiré- ¿Tu vas a ir a clase?

 **Bill:** No tengo muchas ganas... ¿Y si nos quedamos aquí a pasar el día? -Pregunté sonriendo.

 **Tom:** No puedo... -puse mala cara- Tengo prácticas y pasan lista.

 **Bill:** Pues vamos. -Me levanté y empecé a buscar qué ponerme.

 **Tom:** Me iba a vestir con mi regalo pero pensé que yo estaba sucio y no quería- ¿Me puedes hacer el desayuno mientras me ducho?

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Claro que sí, amor... Anda, ve.

 **Tom:** Le besé el cuello y me metí a duchar rápido. Salí en diez minutos, me hice un moño y me vestí con mi ropa nueva. Llegué a la cocina justo cuando Bill estaba poniendo el desayuno.

 **Bill:** Le miré de arriba a abajo con una gran sonrisa.- Estás guapísimo.

 **Tom:** Lo sé -dije orgulloso y empecé a desayunar con él encima.

 **Bill:** Desayuné despacio y con mucho cuidado, no quería manchar su ropa.- ¿Quién lleva el coche? -Pregunté mientras recogía los platos.

 **Tom:** Le lancé las llaves de mi Cadillac sonriendo.

 **Bill:** Abrí la boca flipado.- ¿Estás de coña?

 **Tom:** No -le abracé por detrás.

 **Bill:** Pero... Dijiste que nunca... -Miré las llaves en mis manos. No entendía nada.

 **Tom:** Quiero que mi marido me lleve a clase en Cadillac -le besé el cuello.

 **Bill:** Pues vamos. -Dije con una sonrisa gigante y me subí en el asiento del conductor. Le di un beso a Tom y luego arranqué. Me encantaba ese coche, de verdad.

 **Tom:** Llegamos y nos bajamos del coche. Nos encontramos a los de mi clase hablando con Anna y Patrick- ¿Qué tal la resaca?

 **Bill:** Alex es el que peor está. -Dijo Paola. Y era cierto, pobrecillo... 

-¿Vosotros no tenéis? -Preguntó Anna y yo me encogí de hombros. 

-Nosotros no hemos dormido directamente.

 **Tom:** Puse mala cara- Su puta madre, ahora física. Matadme.

 **Bill:** Solté una risita y le hablé al oído. 

-Yo te había propuesto un plan muy bueno y tú has sido el que no ha querido faltar a clase...

 **Tom:** Porque pasan lista -me quejé como un crío.

 **Bill:** Podrías haber recuperado la práctica otro día, o incluso esta tarde. Así que ahora tira a clase y te veo en la salida. -Le besé y me fui a clase de canto.

 **Tom:** No puedo. Nuestro grupo es el último que las hace -me quejé, pero no me oyó.

 **Bill:** Pasé una mañana horrible. Había venido una sustituta a canto, y ¡me había echado la bronca! ¡Decía que no sabía cantar! Humillado y hundido, estuve dibujando durante toda la clase de historia. Me había quedado las llaves del Cadillac sin querer, así que en cuanto se acabó la clase me fui corriendo al coche y me senté en el copiloto a esperar a Tom.

 **Tom:** A la salida vi a Anna.

-¿Y Bill? 

-La sustituta de canto le ha dicho que no sabe cantar. Se ha ido al coche a esperarte. 

-Hasta luego -me despedí de todos y me fui corriendo. Llegué al Cadillac y abrí la puerta del copiloto- ¿Qué haces en mi sitio?

 **Bill:** Intenté que no me viera llorando.- No estoy para conducir. -Alcé mi mano y dejé que viera cómo temblaba. Me habían dejado más hundido que nunca.

 **Tom:** Le abracé y le mecí entre mis brazos- Esa zorra no tiene ni puta idea. Le voy a enseñar a cantar.

 **Bill:** No... Déjalo estar... Solo va a estar tres semanas, y cuando el profesor vuelva, se dará cuenta de todo y lo resolverá. -Expliqué aunque fue más para convencerme a mí que a él.

 **Tom:** Estoy seguro. Tu profesor siempre te pone dieces. Esta no es mas que una amargada malfollada que le ha dejado el novio... -le dije totalmente convencido de mis palabras.

 **Bill:** Ojalá tengas razón... ¿Me llevas a casa a comer? -Pregunté y me sequé un par de lágrimas.

 **Tom:** Te llevo a la luna si hace falta.

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado y alcé la mirada.- De momento vamos a casa, ¿vale?

 **Tom:** Le besé- ¿Seguro que no quieres conducir tú? -le dije ahora que ya no temblaba.

 **Bill:** Hombre, si todavía quieres dejármelo, no me voy a negar. No se tiene todos los días la ocasión de conducir un Cadillac. -Respondí sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Tu marido es lo suficientemente capullo como para no dejártelo casi nunca, así que aprovecha -le acaricié- Que además, quiero que mi marido me venga a buscar a la universidad.

 **Bill:** Me eché a reír y me cambié de asiento.- ¿Dónde te llevo?

 **Tom:** Sorpréndeme -bromeé.

 **Bill:** Vale... -Le besé y arranqué. Al final le llevé a casa. No tenía ganas de nada.

 **Tom:** Llegamos a casa y aparcó. Al bajar le cogí en brazos- Hoy soy tuyo. Completamente. Pídeme lo que quieras.

 **Bill:** Le miré sonriendo y le besé.- Vamos a hacer la comida. Luego iremos al cine y luego a por mi anillo, ¿vale?

 **Tom:** ¿Y luego? -pregunté con intenciones.

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado.- ¿Nos duchamos juntos?

 **Tom:** Lo que quieras. Ya te he dicho que hoy lo que tú quieras... -sonreí con vicio.

 **Bill:** Le besé y me bajé de sus brazos.- Vamos a comer, anda.

 **Tom:** Vamos. ¿Quién cocina? -le agarré el culo.

 **Bill:** Yo y tú serás mi pinche, ¿vale? -Respondí mientras buscaba en la nevera algo para comer.

 **Tom:** Vale, jefe -respondí.

 **Bill:** No me gusta que me llames jefe. -Dije fingiendo un puchero. En realidad me daba igual.

 **Tom:** Lo siento, jefe -se rió.

 **Bill:** Nada de jefe, soy el amo, ¿estamos? -Dije medio riéndome.

 **Tom:** Me reí y le susurré al oído- Vale, amo -se le erizó la piel.

 **Bill:** Trocea la verdura, Tommy... -Susurré.

 **Tom:** Voy... amo -le lamí el cuello y me separé para cortar la verdura.

 **Bill:** Hicimos la comida entre bromas y cuando acabamos se sentó en su sitio y yo encima de él.- ¿Qué prefieres: cine o siesta?

 **Tom:** Lo que el amo diga. A no ser que me de un calcetín -bromeé.

 **Bill:** Me reí sin poder evitarlo.- El amo no te da calcetines, te da sexo.

 **Tom:** Lo cual es mucho mejor... -asentí rotundamente.

 **Bill:** No pude evitar reírme.- Evidentemente, amor.

 **Tom:** Me reí y empecé a comer.

 **Bill:** Me senté en sus piernas y me puse a comer yo también.- Eres muy buen pinche, eh...

 **Tom:** Lo sé, amo -respondí con chulería- Yo soy bueno en todo //Menos en las putas prácticas de la universidad//.

 **Bill:** Lo sé, amor. -Le besé.- ¿Vamos esta tarde al cine?

 **Tom:** Vamos -le besé el cuello.

 **Bill:** Nos fuimos al centro comercial y nos quedamos mirando las pelis que había. Nada gore o de miedo, todo aventuras, ciencia ficción y dibujos. Suspiré resignado. Tom se iba a aburrir fijo.- Elige tú, anda.

 **Tom:** ¿Te gusta esa? -señalé una de ciencia ficción.

 **Bill:** Sonreí.- Claro... Vamos a por palomitas. -Dije con voz de crío.

 **Tom:** Fuimos a ver la peli y empecé a besar a Bill y a ponerme guarro.

 **Bill:** Al principio intenté resistirme, pero Tom era mi perdición. Y cuando metió su mano por debajo de mi pantalón, no pude evitar hacer lo mismo.

 **Tom:** Cuando metió su mano a mi pantalón, supe que había caído. Sonreí de lado con chulería y me acerqué a su oído. Le saqué la polla del pantalón masturbando un poco y le hablé al oído siguiendo el juego de antes- ¿Qué ordena, amo?

 **Bill:** Que me chupes la polla. Y si lo haces bien, te daré un premio. -Respondí con chulería mientras intentaba no gemir.

 **Tom:** Le lamí el cuello y ahogó un gemido. Me agaché y le empecé a comer la polla mientras él masajeaba la mía.

 **Bill:** Me tapé la boca con mi mano libre para no gemir mientras seguía masturbando a Tom. Sin querer, le solté la polla cuando me corrí en su boca. Había sido bestial. Antes de que dijera nada, empecé a lamer y succionar la punta de su pene.

 **Tom:** Mientras me la comía me acerqué a su oído lo más que pude y dije- ¿Eso es que lo he hecho bien? -le pregunté entre jadeos sordos.

 **Bill:** Me la saqué para responder.- Lo has hecho demasiado bien... -Y volví a metérmela.

 **Tom:** Sonreí con chulería ahogando gemidos. Bill subía y bajaba y jugaba con mi punta y Dios mío, nunca me cansaría de esto. Me estaba volviendo tan loco que sin pretenderlo le rasgué la camiseta al correrme. Menos mal que esa camiseta, según él mismo, ya no le gustaba. Le dije entre jadeos- L-lo siento.

 **Bill:** Solté una risita baja.- No pasa nada, Tommy. Iba a tirarla de todos modos. -Le besé y centré mi atención en la peli.

 **Tom:** Por fin acabó la puta peli. Era una puta mierda, pero a Bill parecía haberle gustado. Tenía que arreglar su día horrible como fuera. El mío que también había sido una mierda, aunque Bill eso no debía saberlo, se arreglaría al verle a él bien. Y con esa mamada... Había sido tremenda.

 **Bill:** Ven, quiero ir a la joyería. -Le di la mano para salir del cine. Sabía que le pasaba algo, y quería preguntarle, pero no me atrevía. Mejor esperaría a estar en casa ya que no le gustaba sentirse débil y menos si había gente cerca. Eso es. Le insistiría y luego le regalaría un buen rato conmigo, el helado, el vibrador y posiblemente incluso el traje de colegial.

 **Tom:** Le abracé por detrás y le empecé a morder el cuello- No si antes te come el lobo... -se sonrojó- Había pensado en llevarte a cenar y en ir a la cabaña del lago a dormir. Mi idea era tu sitio especial, pero estará nevado... Sin embargo en la cabaña hay chimenea. Y ahí tú decides lo que hacer, si quieres que te haga el amor, que te folle salvajemente, que me folles tú salvajemente... Lo que el amo ordene -le besé el cuello- O si simplemente quieres jugar con la nieve y mimos también podemos -le decía mientras repartía besos por su cuello.

 **Bill:** Suspiré de gusto y entramos a la tienda. Vi a varias personas mirarnos mal, pero no le di importancia.- Pero con una condición.

 **Tom:** ¿Cual? -le susurré al oído.

 **Bill:** Entregué el ticket del anillo.- Que me cuentes lo que te pasa. Y no digas que nada, porque se nota que no estás bien. -Dije de corrido. Llegó el dependiente y me tendió el anillo, perfectamente redondo.

 **Tom:** Mañana, ¿vale? -le besé- Amo, concédame esa petición -le dije bajando mi mano por su estómago para que se olvidara. Lo cierto es que me encantaba cómo reaccionaba cuando le llamaba amo. Es como que le excitaba y le derretía a partes iguales.

 **Bill:** Me puse el anillo e intenté no gemir.- Dímelo... O dormimos en casa.

 **Tom:** Suspiré- He oído a un profesor hablar de mi con otro a mis espaldas. Decía que no me lo decía porque no se atrevía pero que no podía entender cómo podía ser tan inútil teniendo ya una ingeniería, que ahora entienden que éste casado con un tío, que seguro que aprendí mi mariconismo en los despachos. Yo le he partido la cara y porque Paola y Alex me han separado, que si no... Y sus palabras me la pelan. Pero me han traído recuerdos... Ya sabes. De cuando mi padre y toda esa mierda. Además de que en la carrera, aunque no lo quiera admitir, ir tan de culo es una patada a mi amor propio... -solté al final. Odiaba. Realmente odiaba contar mis rayadas. Era mostrar mis debilidades y no me gustaba.

 **Bill:** Le abracé con fuerza. Me sentía fatal por no haberle consolado antes.- Has sido un excelente esclavo esta tarde, y te voy a premiar por ello en la cabaña. Ahora me toca a mí animarte, ¿vale?

 **Tom:** Suspiré- Olvídalo. No quiero mimos ni compasión. Me sentiré peor. Vamos a seguir como si estos últimos cinco minutos no hubieran ocurrido y ya se me pasará toda esta mierda. Y no sé si querías que me pusiera bestia o ponerte tú pero fuera cual fuera no quiero que cambies tu plan en absoluto, porque no me va a sentar mal nada de lo que tú hagas, ¿estamos? -advertí. Realmente necesitaba que se pusiera cariñoso conmigo, pero no quería sentirme débil. Y lo de que si me quería follar lo hiciera era verdad. Además tenía bastantes ganas...

 **Bill:** Pasé de su orden de no ser cariñoso y le besé con dulzura.- Mi plan era que me contaras lo que te pasaba y luego que me follaras fuerte hasta que no pudiéramos más.

 **Tom:** Pues replanteatelo porque no te voy a contar lo que me pasa -fingí que el último rato no había ocurrido.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y puse los ojos en blanco.- Vamos a por cena para la cabaña, anda.

 **Tom:** Le abracé por detrás- Sí, amo -y otra vez se estremeció. Tenía que hacer esto más veces. Se ponía rojo y se estremecía, pero a la vez se le abultaban los pantalones. Me encantaba provocarle eso.

 **Bill:** Me indigné conmigo mismo al reaccionar como había hecho ante las palabras de Tom. Mi intención inicial era ponerme borde hasta que me dejara mimarle en la cabaña, no volverme loco por una palabra, por muy sexy y provocadora que sonara en su boca.

 **Tom:** Le besé el cuello. Hace unos días estaba muy frustrado y pensando en él y en cuando volviéramos juntos, así que limpié la cabaña de arriba a abajo, arreglé el baño, corté y guardé leña, y puse una cama con mantas y una mesa y sillas. Además, había decorado todo con telas transparentes rojas y velas rojas y blancas. Le daba el ambiente romántico y/o de burdel perfecto. Lo cual estaba muy bien tanto si íbamos a hacer el amor como si íbamos a follar... Bill se iba a quedar con la boca abierta- Tengo una sorpresa para ti en la cabaña. Te va a encantar. Pero solo si se te pasa el enfado conmigo... -le besé el cuello.

 **Bill:** No estoy enfadado contigo. -Dije alzando una ceja y cogiendo lo que me apetecía para la cena.- Si estuviera enfadado no te dejaría abrazarme ni besarme el cuello, y no estaría buscando algo para cenar en la cabaña. -Le dije como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Lo que usted diga, amo -dije con voz sensual. Y otra vez volvió a reaccionar de la misma manera. Me aguanté el reírme- Estoy siendo muy malo, amo. ¿No cree que merezco un castigo? -se le cayó lo que tenía en la mano.

 **Bill:** Tom se descojonó y yo me puse como un tomate. Recogí las cosas del suelo y le fulminé con la mirada.- Ahora sí que estoy enfadado... -Le di la espalda y fui a la caja sudando de él por completo.

 **Tom:** Bill no me hablaba y yo intentaba aguantarme la risa. Se montó en el asiento del conductor de mi Cadillac sin pedirme permiso y me sacó la lengua. Yo no le repliqué porque si decía algo, sería para despollarme. Vi que había dos bolsas llenas de algo. Me picaba la curiosidad mucho. Pero nuevamente no hablé, solo me aguanté la risa. De repente Bill me dijo algo al oído que hizo que se me pasara la risa de golpe y se me pusiera totalmente dura en cuestión de dos segundos.

 **Bill:** Si llegamos pronto a la cabaña, llamaré a cierto policía... ¿Quieres? -Me aguanté la risa al ver que se le puso dura y arranqué hacia el bosque.

 **Tom:** Estaba totalmente ansioso por llegar. Bill se puso a buscar un CD de su música para ponerlo pero se frustró al no encontrar ninguno.

 **Bill:** Podrías tener algo más de música... No sé, por cambiar y eso. -Dije frustrado y volví a la carretera.

 **Tom:** Pero estoy conforme con mi música -contesté sonriendo de lado.

 **Bill:** Pero yo no. Y usamos más tu coche que el mío. -Rebatí sin apartar los ojos de la carretera.

 **Tom:** No es mi culpa que no hayas querido traer tus CDs aquí... Por cierto, ¿qué es eso que le dijiste a Anna delante mío que ya no usabas el Audi que ahora tenías otro coche?

 **Bill:** Me quedé flipadísimo. -No le dije que usara otro coche porque es mentira. Solo le dije que no usaba el Audi. Dejé las llaves en el salón, con mi móvil cuando me fui de casa.

 **Tom:** Pues te entendí mal... -me encogí de hombros- Me puse celoso cuando dijiste lo de la cita e imaginé cosas... Le dije a Anna que le iba a partir la cara al tío o la tía con quien estuvieras -se rió.

 **Bill:** Por muy enfadado que estuviera, no me iría con otra persona. Te quiero por encima de todo. -Dije muy serio, sin dejar de mirar al frente.

 **Tom:** Ya, ni yo tampoco. Pero ambos nos pusimos celosos y lo creímos. Admítelo. Soy un celoso de mierda, pero tú también.

 **Bill:** Me sonrojé.- Cierto, lo pensé la primera vez que te vi con Paola. Casi muero de celos. -Confesé.

 **Tom:** Se notaba -sonreí de lado- Estaba esperando que te lanzaras a mi a besarme para marcar territorio, pero no lo hiciste. Me he quedado con la duda de si lo hubieras acabado haciendo tarde o temprano -me reí.

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado.- La verdad, no sé qué hubiera hecho... Puede que incluso te hubiera arrastrado al baño para recordarte con quién estás casado. -Dije mientras aparcaba junto a la cabaña.

 **Tom:** ¿Me hubieras follado en la universidad? ¿Delante de todos mis compañeros de clase? -dije fingiendo miedo. Se rió y me dio un azote al pasar delante de él. Me reí yo también.

 **Bill:** Le abracé por detrás pero tuve que volver al coche a por las bolsas. Tom entró a encender la chimenea para calentar la cabaña.

 **Tom:** Cuando Bill entró, se quedó flipado.


	9. Nieve

**Bill:** La casa estaba preciosa, toda decorada con velas y cortinitas rojas. Tom me esperaba sentado en la cama, junto al fuego.- Me encanta, Tom... En serio, es genial. Dejé las bolsas en el suelo y cogí la comida. Sonriendo, me senté junto a él.

 **Tom:** Sabía que te gustaría. Estaba deseando que hiciéramos las paces para traerte -me miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

 **Bill:** ¿De verdad? -Pregunté ilusionado. Luego caí en que yo no había preparado nada para él para cuando volviéramos y mi ánimo decayó, pero lo disimulé.

 **Tom:** Eh, enano. No tenías que hacer nada. Lo hice porque quise -le besé el cuello- Te echaba de menos.

 **Bill:** Yo también... Y no hice nada... -Bajé la mirada, triste. Joder... Seguro que era por lo de las pastillas.

 **Tom:** Pero que no tenías que hacer nada. Estábamos enfadados.

 **Bill:** Me da igual. Tendría que haber hecho algo especial cuando nos reconciliamos...

 **Tom:** Ya lo hiciste -me daba vergüenza decir en alto que me hizo el amor.

 **Bill:** Me sonrojé al recordar que le había hecho el amor y le había encantado. No pude contenerme y le di un besito. Fue apenas un roce, sin profundizar.

 **Tom:** ¿Entonces te gusta? -pregunté sonriendo.

 **Bill:** Me encanta. -Sonreí yo también y volví a besarle, esta vez con más ansia.- ¿Cenamos?

 **Tom:** Como quieras -sonreí.

 **Bill:** Puse la cena en la cama y me senté en sus piernas. Le besé el cuello y empecé a comer.

 **Tom:** Empecé a comer yo también y a tentarle a la vez.

 **Bill:** Tuve que dejar de comer. Las caricias de Tom me distraían y no era capaz de centrarme en algo que no fuera él. Apoyé la cabeza en su hombro y me dejé llevar por sus caricias.

 **Tom:** Dejé los platos en la mesa y me subí encima besándole y mordiéndole. Se separó de mi y se encerró en el baño. Me quedé con cara de gilipollas.

 **Bill:** Me puse el traje de policía y salí del baño. Un bulto sospechoso asomó en los pantalones de mi marido y no pude evitar relamerme.

 **Tom:** Se me acercó y yo estaba con los ojos como platos- ¿Entonces ahora eres amo, jefe, madero o...?

 **Bill:** Me puse a cuatro patas encima de él y hablé sobre sus labios.- Soy lo que tú quieras... -Y le besé de forma sucia.

 **Tom:** Eres la puta cosa más sexy de este mundo -me saqué la camiseta.

 **Bill:** ¿Entonces... Quieres que sea una cosa? -Le mordí y besé el cuello. Sabía a gloria...

 **Tom:** No... -gemí- No lo sé -me estaba volviendo loco. Solo él tenía la capacidad de anular totalmente mi voluntad.

 **Bill:** Se me escapó una risita y junté nuestros labios.- ¿Me follas, Tommy? -Pregunté cuando nos separamos.

 **Tom:** Me puse encima de él- Al fin te he atrapado, maldito madero. Me las vas a devolver todas -le dije con la vista nublada.

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado y enredé mis piernas en sus caderas, evitando que se apartase.- ¿Qué me piensa hacer, Kaulitz? Como su marido se entere... -Los labios de Tom me interrumpieron.

 **Tom:** Estoy seguro de que a mi marido no le va a importar lo que te haga -le mordí el cuello.

 **Bill:** Aah... Entonces hazlo... -Dije con los ojos entrecerrados, disfrutando de lo que su boca hacía con mi cuello.

 **Tom:** Le desabroché la camisa y le fui mordiendo por todo su pecho. Le quité las esposas del cinturón y le até al cabecero- Te voy a torturar -le susurré al oído y le lamí la boca.

 **Bill:** ¿Cómo? -Pregunté jadeando y con una erección que incluso dolía ante el roce de la ropa.

 **Tom:** Violándote -invadí mi boca con la suya- Para vengarme de ti -le desabroché el cinturón y le bajé los pantalones. Tenía el pecho descubierto y delineé sus tatuajes con la lengua.

 **Bill:** Me retorcí de gusto, gimiendo.- Me dejaré... -Dije entre jadeos. No supe si me había entendido o no, pero tampoco importaba. Total, no era capaz de procesar ideas.

 **Tom:** Qué perra nos ha salido el poli, ¿no?

 **Bill:** Solo... Para ti... -Volvió a besarme y yo creí volverme loco. Necesitaba que me follara ya.

 **Tom:** Chupa -le puse mis dedos en su boca y empezó a lamerlos mirándome con vicio. Bajé mis dedos a su entrada y le empecé a dilatar.

 **Bill:** Gemí con fuerza cuando me metió el primer dedo y empecé a moverme ansioso contra su mano. Le tenía muchas ganas.

 **Tom:** Estaba desquiciándole lentamente. Él se retorcía de placer debajo mío y mi lengua y mis dedos se dedicaban a darle placer.

 **Bill:** Fóllame, Kaulitz... Hazlo ya... -¿Por qué no me follaba? Estaba muerto de ganas, lo necesitaba ya.

 **Tom:** Le callé besándole y me separé de él con sonrisa desquiciante- Pero si mi intención es torturarte y quieres que te folle, ¿porqué debería hacerlo? -le lamí el cuello.

 **Bill:** Porque... Tú también... Quieres... -Dije entre gemidos.- Vamos, Tom... Fóllame fuerte.

 **Tom:** Para ti soy Kaulitz -dije penetrándole con fuerza.

 **Bill:** ¡Aah! -Grité cuando me penetró. Casi se me salieron las lágrimas del placer. Tom empezó a embestir y yo a moverme contra él.- Así, Kaulitz... Fuerte...

 **Tom:** Le masturbé al ritmo de mis embestidas mientras ambos gemíamos y gritábamos.

 **Bill:** Me incorporé y me puse a besar y morder su cuello. No iba a aguantar mucho, pero el rato que aguantara le haría disfrutar todo lo posible.

 **Tom:** Nos corrimos a la vez y caí sobre él jadeando. Le besé el cuello y salí de él con cuidado. Le desaté besándole las muñecas.

 **Bill:** Me quedé tumbado en la cama, ocupando el mayor espacio posible. Me había dejado agotado.

 **Tom:** ¿No puedes más? -pregunté sonriendo de lado- Aunque te haya dejado ser hoy el amo yo sigo siendo el sexgott y tú mi perra -le dije para picarle. De repente se me subió encima.

 **Bill:** Le lamí los labios y mordí su cuello.- Es mi turno, Tommy... Ahora vas a cansarte tú.

 **Tom:** Yo no me canso, nene -dije enfatizando mi última palabra. Se sonrojó y me reí. Me pegó un mordisco medio fuerte en el hombro.

 **Bill:** Si te ríes del nene... Te quedas sin follar. -Me lancé a sus labios otra vez y empecé a restregar mi erección con su entrepierna.

 **Tom:** Entonces no me reiré del nene -sonreí de lado- ¿Porque qué me va a hacer el nene?

 **Bill:** Te va a follar tan fuerte que mañana no podrás ni sentarte ni andar. -Después de decir eso, le metí el primer dedo.

 **Tom:** Aaah -gemí- No te creo. Demuéstralo -me metió tres más de golpe y grité de placer y de algo de dolor.

 **Bill:** Me quedé quieto al ver en su cara un poco de dolor.- ¿Estás bien?

 **Tom:** Sí, no pares -gemí y se rió.

 **Bill:** Está bien... -Recordé que había traído lubricante y me llené la mano para luego volver a penetrar a Tom con cuatro dedos.

 **Tom:** Empezó a jugar a lo bestia dentro de mi y yo no dejaba de gemir y de gritar.

 **Bill:** Me llené bien de lubricante y le penetré a lo bestia. Intenté besarle pero no paraba de gemir y gritar.

 **Tom:** Me empezó a masturbar y reventé en sus manos. Bill se corrió en mi poco después. Salió de mi con cuidado. Estaba jadeando y con un dolor de culo importante. Pero había valido la pena.

 **Bill:** Vi que ponía cara de dolor y volví a sentirme fatal.- ¿Te duele mucho?

 **Tom:** Tranquilo. Estoy bien -le abracé y nos tumbé.

 **Bill:** ¿Seguro? -Estaba muy preocupado. Odiaba hacerle daño. Joder, tenía que controlarme más.

 **Tom:** Si hubieras hecho algo que yo no hubiera querido te habría dicho que pararas. Cálmate.

 **Bill:** Respiré hondo para relajarme. Estaba agotado, así que me abracé a Tom y cerré los ojos.

 **Tom:** Nos quedamos ahí dormidos. Al día siguiente ignoramos completamente el despertador.

 **Bill:** Apagué el despertador porque no me dejaba dormir y me acurruqué otra vez contra Tom. Antes de darme cuenta, estaba dormido otra vez.

 **Tom:** Me desperté y vi a Bill dormido. Empecé a besarle.

 **Bill:** Me desperté al sentir los labios de Tom sobre los míos. Sonreí y correspondí a su beso.

 **Tom:** ¿He despertado al nene? -bromeé besándole.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- El nene quiere compensación por despertarle. -volví a juntar nuestras bocas.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué compensación quiere el nene? -repartí besos por su cuello.

 **Bill:** Muchos besos. -Dije con voz infantil. Me había levantado mimoso.

 **Tom:** Bueeeno -le di un lametón en la cara y puso cara de horror.

 **Bill:** ¡Así no! Yo te enseño. -Antes de que replicara le besé.

 **Tom:** Me empezó a besar intensamente. Al rato se separó- No lo he entendido. ¿Me lo explicas otra vez?

 **Bill:** Por supuesto. -Me tumbé encima de él y volví a besarle con la misma intensidad de antes.

 **Tom:** Le agarré de la cintura y le seguí el beso- Te invito a desayunar a donde quieras.

 **Bill:** Sonreí.- Luego... El nene sigue queriendo compensación.

 **Tom:** Qué nene más caprichoso -le besé otra vez.

 **Bill:** Es que al nene le gustan los besos... -Dije cuando se separó de mí.

 **Tom:** Pues besos tendrá el nene, si se porta bien... -se quedó pillado y me entró la risa. Le besé.

 **Bill:** Sonreí.- ¿Qué tiene que hacer el nene para portarse bien? -Le lamí los labios y sonrió.

 **Tom:** No sé. Él sabrá -le besé acariciándole el pelo.

 **Bill:** Se me escapó una risita.- ¿Y si te lleva a un sitio genial a desayunar? ¿Se ganará un beso? -Pregunté sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Mm... -fingí pensármelo- ¿Invita el nene?

 **Bill:** Claro que sí. -Dije sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Entonces sí -le besé.

 **Bill:** Pues venga, vístete y vamos a desayunar. -Le di un último beso y me levanté.

 **Tom:** Me levante y- ¡Hostia puta! -qué dolor de culo.

 **Bill:** ¡Tom! -Fui corriendo a su lado.- ¿Estás bien?

 **Tom:** Sí, tranquilo. Me duele el culo, no es nada.

 **Bill:** Intenté no reírme.- Tómate una pastilla o algo.

 **Tom:** Le vi aguantarse la risa- Como te rías te dejo igual cabrón.

 **Bill:** Vale, vale. Ya no me río... ¿Vamos a desayunar? -Pregunté sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Vamos -fui cojeando un poco. No me quise girar a ver al imbécil de mi marido porque sabía que se estaría despollando y no quería cabrearme. Llegué al asiento del piloto de mi Cadillac y empecé a debatirme sobre si habría cojones a sentarme.

 **Bill:** Si lo haces despacito te dolerá menos. -Le dije al oído y luego fui al copiloto. Me subí y le miré.- Vamos, amor... Que si no luego te dolerá más.

 **Tom:** //Venga, va, con dos cojones, 1... 2... 3//- Su puta madre... -me mordí el labio.

 **Bill:** ¿Quieres que conduzca yo? -Pregunté. Estaba muy, muy preocupado.

 **Tom:** Suspiré- No, yo puedo -arranqué.

 **Bill:** Suspiré al entender que no se dejaría cuidar y fui indicándole cómo llegar hasta donde quería invitarle a desayunar. Era la cafetería en la que trabajé desde que Simone se fue de casa hasta que Tom me secuestró.

 **Tom:** Nos bajamos, fingí que no me dolía y le agarré de la cintura atrayéndolo a mi. Le di un beso. Entramos y un tío con cara de guarro se acercó muy alegremente a Bill sin reparar en mi presencia. Tosí un poco y se le quitó la sonrisa cuando me vio. Más le valía a este tío no ser uno de los jefes que Bill dijo que le acosaban...

 **Bill:** Mi ex jefe, Klaus, un guarro de primera, nos guió a una de las mejores mesas para tener una maravillosa vista de la calle al desayunar. Siempre quise venir aquí y desayunar justo en la mesa en la que me acababa de sentar. Pedí dos desayunos especiales (deliciosos) y se fue a por ellos.

 **Tom:** ¿Ese no será uno de los jefes cerdos de los que me hablaste? Porque le parto la cara... -le dije acariciándole la cara con cariño.

 **Bill:** No... -Medio mentí. Klaus siempre quiso algo conmigo, pero en cuanto me negué, lo dejó estar. Eso no era ser un acosador, ¿no?- Klaus fue... El mejor jefe que tuve en ese tiempo. -Ahí sí que no estaba mintiendo. Ese guarro me ayudaba con mis problemas económicos y más de una vez me acogió en su casa cuando Jörg se ponía violento.

 **Tom:** No me terminó de convencer su explicación, pero lo dejé estar. Aun así me encargaría de restregarle el dinero. Una chica con sonrisa bastante falsa a la que conocía muy bien (tal vez demasiado) se acercó a saludar a Bill.

-Hola, guapo. ¿Qué tal te va? No sabíamos nada de ti -le apreté la mano encima de la mesa y me sonrió.

-No me he dado cuenta, me he quedado las llaves de tu Cadillac. Toma, amor -se las tendí sonriendo- Encantado, soy su marido -le tendí la mano aunque tanto ella como yo sabíamos quién era el otro.

 **Bill:** Anaïs lo flipaba, estaba seguro. A fin de cuentas, ser ex-novia de alguien que ahora está casado con un hombre... Al final reaccionó. 

-Hola... -Se quedó callada, esperando que le dijera su nombre. Decidí presentarles. 

-Tom. Se llama Tom. -Dije con una gran sonrisa. 

-Billy, ¿desde cuándo...te gustan los chicos? -Me empecé a reír.- Desde que tú te fuiste y él llegó. Es el hombre de mi vida.

 **Tom:** Tom Trümper. Perdón, la costumbre. Tom Kaulitz Trümper -sonreí falsamente. Se asustó, como si no lo supiera ya, como si esa hubiera sido la única confirmación que le faltaba.

 **Bill:** Anaïs se asustó al oír el nombre completo de Tom, pero intentó disimularlo. 

-Me alegro de que seáis novios... En serio. 

-No somos novios. Estamos casados. -Puntualicé.

 **Tom:** Enhorabuena -sonrió falsamente.

-Anaïs, ve a traerles el desayuno y deja de molestarles -dijo el gilipollas del jefe. Nos trajo ella el desayuno y empezamos a desayunar.

 **Bill:** No vamos a volver a venir aquí a desayunar. -Dije mientras comía.- No sabía que Anaïs trabajase aquí.

 **Tom:** No te preocupes. Le voy a dar hasta propina. Y así le restregamos que ahora eres rico. Y a tu jefe también - dije a pesar de que realmente de lo que tenía ganas es de arrancarles las cabezas. Ignoré ese pensamiento y me centré en Bill.

 **Bill:** No hace falta restregarles nada. -Dije contra su cuello.- Solo con que nos vean aquí sentados y felices me basta.

 **Tom:** Pues dame un beso -le sonreí- Para que nos vean felices -se rió.

 **Bill:** Te doy todos los que quieras... Pero solo si me los devuelves. -Sonreí y le besé. Fuera empezó a nevar.

 **Tom:** ¿Quieres una pelea de bolas de nieve al salir? Seré bueno -puse cara de bueno.

 **Bill:** No pude evitar reírme.- Claro que sí. Ya que no hemos ido a clase... Así nos entretenemos.

 **Tom:** Acerqué mi silla a la suya porque nos habían puesto separados y le rodeé con mi brazo- Suplicarás clemencia.

 **Bill:** Si te gano... ¿Me darás un premio? -Pregunté sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Pensé en decirle que no, que si pierde no lo cumple pero como no quería echarle nada en cara le sonreí y le dije- Y si gano yo, ¿me lo das tú?

 **Bill:** Lo que tú quieras. Seré tuyo todo el día. -Dije sobre sus labios.

 **Tom:** ¿Ah, si? -le abracé hasta que acabó sentado sobre mi y le besé el cuello- Te tomo la palabra -le besé.

 **Bill:** Me parece perfecto. -Volví a besarle y sonreí.- ¿Pedimos la cuenta y salimos?

 **Tom:** Claro -levanté el brazo para indicar a la chica que viniera- La cuenta -la trajo y pagué con un billete de doscientos- Quédate con el cambio -le sonreí falsamente- Ya me invitas luego a comer, ¿vale? -le dije a Bill al oído.

 **Bill:** Vale... Vamos a la nieve. -Le di la mano y le arrastré a la calle.

 **Tom:** Salimos a la plaza de fuera. Bill se abrigó con su gorro y su bufanda y yo me limité a ponerme una chaqueta así que empecé a lanzarle bolas de nieve mientras se abrigaba.

 **Bill:** Dejé de abrigarme y empecé a defenderme.

 **Tom:** Me escondí detrás de un banco y empecé a lanzarle bolas sin dar tregua.

 **Bill:** No podía contra él. Era demasiado rápido. Al final alcé los brazos.- ¡Me rindo! ¡Tú ganas! -Grité entre risas.

 **Tom:** Me reí y me levanté con chulería. El dolor de culo no había cesado, pero me había acostumbrado y me movía normal. Le agarré de la cintura sonriendo. Me fijé con la envidia con la que me miraban el jefe y la puta esa, pero les ignoré- Hoy eres mío, princesa. Hoy yo soy el amo -le besé la mejilla muy cerca del oído- Dímelo que lo quiero oír.

 **Bill:** Sonreí como un colegial y me acerqué a su oído.- Hoy soy todo tuyo, mi amo.

 **Tom:** Le besé- Pues abrígate, esclavo, que luego te pones malo y no puedes cumplir mis órdenes -le acaricié.

 **Bill:** Claro, mi amo... -Sonreí y me abrigué.- ¿Así está bien, amo?

 **Tom:** Me gustas más sin ropa, pero así estás precioso, esclavo -le agarré del culo- Vamos, que los de la puerta te vean conducir "tu" Cadillac. Y olvídate de volverlo a conducir -le besé el cuello.

 **Bill:** Vale, amo... -Bajé la cabeza y junté nuestros labios.- ¿Dónde vamos a ir?

 **Tom:** Mmm... De compras. Un esclavo mío no puede ir vestido de cualquier manera por ahí -le sonreí.

 **Bill:** Perfecto, amo. -Le besé de forma sucia.- Vamos...

 **Tom:** Y tal vez te folle en un probador... -añadí tras ese beso- ¿Querrías? -pregunté con mirada guarra.

 **Bill:** Eso ni se pregunta, mi amo... Me encantará que me folles. -Le mordí el cuello.

 **Tom:** Sonreí de lado- Lo sé. Sólo quería oírlo -le abracé por detrás- Vamos al coche.

 **Bill:** Vamos, amo... -Me metí al asiento del conductor, viendo de reojo la boca de Anaïs por los suelos.

 **Tom:** Sonreí al ver la cara de satisfacción de Bill. Aunque solo fuera por eso, le dejaría mi Cadillac mil veces más. Le puse la mano en la pierna- Date prisa.

 **Bill:** Claro, amo. -Sonreí y aceleré. En menos de diez minutos estaba aparcando en el centro comercial.

 **Tom:** Le llevé a una tienda de estas de marca carísima que tanto le gustaban a Bill- Cogete algo y coge algo para mí -le guiñé el ojo. Sabía que le iba a encantar elegirme ropa.

 **Bill:** Te va a encantar, amo. -Le besé la mejilla y me puse a buscar algo que pudiera gustarle. Encontré una camiseta chulísima y le hice una seña para que se acercara.- Pruébatela, amo...

 **Tom:** Me reí ante su emoción- Pruébamela tú, enano.

 **Bill:** Espera, amo... -Cogí una camisa azul a cuadros que me encantaba para mí. -Ahora sí, vamos al probador.

 **Tom:** Me metí al probador con él y cerré la cortina. Me quedé con pose chula en medio del probador- Vamos, esclavo, no tengo todo el día -sonreí de lado lamiéndome el piercing.

 **Bill:** Le quité toda la ropa que me impedía ver su torso, le puse la camiseta nueva y le besé. -Estás guapísimo, amo. -Le volví a besar y le desabroché los pantalones.- ¿Vas a follarme en el probador, Amo?

 **Tom:** Claro... Desnúdate -le besé.

 **Bill:** Me bajé los pantalones y los bóxer y me puse de espaldas a él.- Fóllame, amo...

 **Tom:** No... -pasé mi nariz por su cuello- Desnúdate del todo- le di un lametón y se estremeció.

 **Bill:** Sí, amo... -Me desnudé del todo.- ¿Así está bien, amo?

 **Tom:** Le apoyé los brazos en la pared y empecé a besarle los hombros y el cuello. Le metí el primer dedo y gimió- Shh... ¿No querrás que nos oigan? -le metí el segundo.

 **Bill:** No, amo... -Cerré la boca para que no se me escaparan gemidos y abrí más las piernas, facilitando su tarea de dilatarme.

 **Tom:** Empecé a jugar con mis dedos dentro de él. Él ahogaba los gemidos y se mordía el labio. Me lamí los labios- Princesa... Lo he pensado mejor -dirigí mi polla a su entrada- Quiero oírte gritar.

 **Bill:** Nos van a pilla... ¡Ah! -Grité cuando entró de golpe en mí. Qué gusto, joder... Me encantaba.

 **Tom:** Vamos, princesa, quiero oírte gritar -dije penetrándole con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Grité otra vez, y otra, y otra... Gritaba cada vez que me embestía, muerto del placer. Cogí una de sus manos y la llevé a mi dura polla.- Tócame, amo...

 **Tom:** Le masturbé con rapidez mientras él gritaba. Con mis pies le empujé los suyos hacia dentro para hacerle cerrar las piernas y hacerle más estrecho. Debí pegar en su próstata, porque se corrió con un berrido bestial. Salí de él- Ponte de rodillas y chúpamela.

 **Bill:** Obedecí, aún un poco ido por el orgasmo, y me la metí entera en la boca. Me dediqué a lamer, succionar y jugar con la punta, buscando que se corriera.

 **Tom:** Estaba gimiendo y disfrutando de ese bendito piercing hasta que reventé en su boca y se lo tragó todo. Me quedé jadeando un poco mientras me abrochaba el pantalón. Me agaché hasta la cara de Bill y le besé- Buen esclavo -sonreí con chulería. Le besé con cariño- Vístete que voy a vaciar el centro comercial para ti. Pero pruébate lo que te has cogido. Te espero fuera -le agarré el culo y salí del probador para amenazar a la dependienta y evitarle la vergüenza a Bill. La chica estaba cortadísima. Afortunadamente, por la hora y por el precio de la tienda, solo estaba la dependienta- Cuando salga del probador haz como que no ha pasado nada o te rajo -asintió acojonada. Salió con la camisa puesta- Esa te la compro. Estás precioso con ella -le cogí del mentón y le besé.

 **Bill:** Sonreí.- ¿Puedo elegir algo más? -pregunté un tanto cortado. Me encantaba esa tienda, y quería llevarme una cosa más. Solo una, y sería feliz por siempre.

 **Tom:** Ya te he dicho que elijas todo lo que quieras, que por mi como si vacías la tienda -le sonreí y le vi emocionado.

 **Bill:** Me quité la camisa que me había probado y la puse en sus manos.- Dame un minuto... -Recorrí a toda velocidad la tienda y cogí tres camisetas y un par de vaqueros. Sonriendo, entré al probador.

 **Tom:** Me apoyé en la pared y esperé a que saliera con cada prenda que se probaba. Estaba precioso. Me empezaba a sentir como un perchero porque me daba cada prenda que se iba a comprar. Salió del probador con su ropa puesta y se quedó mirando a la tienda como con pena- Princesa... ¿Estás seguro de que te has cogido todo lo que te gustaba?

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Ya tengo todo... -No era verdad del todo, pero era demasiado dinero y si quería comprarme algo de otra tienda debía controlar lo que me gastaba.- ¿Tú vas a comprar algo?

 **Tom:** Ven aquí -se acercó- Como no te cojas todo lo que te gusta voy a empezar a comprar cosas indiscriminadamente aun a riesgo de que no te gusten... -le dije al oído.

 **Bill:** Vale... -No me gustaba que se gastase tanto... Me puse a dar vueltas por la tienda, cogiendo unas cuantas cosas más. Entonces me di cuenta de que había varias personas en la tienda, que me miraban como examinando lo que me quería probar. Me sentí totalmente cohibido.

 **Tom:** Me fijé que estaban observando mucho a Bill y le puse la zancadilla a una chica. Las otras dos personas que había me miraron y captaron la indirecta y dejaron de mirar a Bill.

 **Bill:** La dependienta nos lanzó una mirada agobiada y me sentí peor que con las miradas indiscretas. Dejé la ropa en su sitio. P aga y vámonos. No quiero nada más de aquí.

 **Tom:** Bill salió y yo me quedé esperando que la dependienta doblara toda la ropa y la metiera en bolsas por joderle. Salí fuera con las bolsas- ¿A dónde quieres ir ahora?

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros. Se me habían quitado las ganas de comprar, pero Tom parecía que no quería irse aún.- Vamos a esa misma. -Señalé la primera tienda de ropa que vi.

 **Tom:** Eh, princesa, pásatelo bien. Es una orden -le besé.

 **Bill:** Vale, amo... -Suspiré e intenté animarme. En cuanto vi las camisas rebajadas fue un poco más fácil.

 **Tom:** En seguida le vi animarse otra vez rodeado de ropa. Sonreí. Empezó a coger ropa y ropa y yo estaba despollado.

 **Bill:** ¿De qué te ríes? -Le pregunté frunciendo el ceño. No entendía qué era tan gracioso.

 **Tom:** Que me encanta verte ilusionado. Eres adorable -le guiñé un ojo y se sonrojó.

 **Bill:** Le besé.- Te quiero... -Sonreí y volví a mirar ropa. Tom ya llevaba una buena montaña, que me llevaba a casa de fijo. Entonces vi cosas que le gustarían a él, seguro.- Tom... Ve pagando, ¿vale? Voy a dar una última vuelta antes de ir a guardar todo... -Tenía que comprarle algo.

 **Tom:** Vale -le sonreí y me fui a pagar. La dependienta dobló la ropa y la guardó en bolsas. Bill vino a decirme algo.

 **Bill:** Amor, voy a probarme una última cosa... ¿Puedes ir tú a guardar la compra al coche? -Necesitaba que se alejara de la tienda para comprarle la ropa.

 **Tom:** Voy, ¿no querrás nada mas? Mira que estoy hoy que tiro la casa por la ventana -me acerqué a su oído y susurré- Por lo buen esclavo que eres -se estremeció y sonreí de lado. Ese no era el motivo. El motivo era simplemente que me apetecía y ya, pero me encantaba decirle esas cosas y sobre todo cómo reaccionaba.

 **Bill:** No te preocupes, amo... No creo que me compre nada, solo quiero probarme una cosa. -Le besé y volví hacia la ropa, pero no me acerqué a la que podría gustarle. No quería que me pillara.

 **Tom:** Me encogí de hombros y me fui a guardar todo. Bill apareció con un puñado de bolsas más y las dejó ahí. Cerró la puerta- ¿No me ibas a invitar a comer? -le agarré de la cintura.

 **Bill:** Claro... -Le besé y froté nuestras narices que estaban rojas por el frío.- ¿Vamos dentro?

 **Tom:** Sonreí- Vamos, enano -le abracé.

 **Bill:** Entramos abrazados y le llevé a mi restaurante preferido. Era un poquito caro, pero podríamos sentarnos juntos y la comida era deliciosa.

 **Tom:** Nos sentamos y pedimos- Nunca había comido aquí -le dije.

 **Bill:** Lo descubrí la tercera vez que vine aquí solo. Siempre quiero venir, pero me olvido de decírtelo. -se rió y cogí la carta.- ¿Qué vas a pedir?

 **Tom:** Pasta y pizza -me podría alimentar solo a base de eso.

 **Bill:** Me reí y cogí una de las notas para pedir. Apunté lo que él quería, una hamburguesa para mí y un par de refrescos.- Voy a llevar el pedido, ahora vuelvo. -Le besé y me levanté.

 **Tom:** No tardes -le di un azote en el culo y se sonrojó.

 **Bill:** Llevé el pedido, pagué y me senté a esperar que lo trajeran.- No tardará mucho, ¿vale?

 **Tom:** Más te vale, porque si no, te comeré a ti -le empecé a morder los hombros y el cuello.

 **Bill:** Gemí bajito.- Yo soy el postre... No puedes comerme aún...

 **Tom:** ¿Y quién me lo va a impedir? -le besé.

 **Bill:** Yo... Y la camarera, que ya viene. -Le saqué la lengua y justo llegó Dyanne con la comida.

 **Tom:** Hablaron amigablemente y la camarera se fue a seguir con su trabajo- Bueno, la camarera ya se ha ido y tú no estás en condiciones de impedírmelo -sonreí con chulería aunque evidentemente si no quería no le iba a obligar o algo así. Pero por fastidiarle un poco. Me metí el tenedor a la boca- ¡Está buenísimo!

 **Bill:** Ya lo sé. La comida de aquí es genial. -miré a Tom con chulería y seguí comiendo.

 **Tom:** Meh... Me gusta más la tuya...

 **Bill:** Solté una risita.- Y a mí me gusta comerte a ti...

 **Tom:** No esperaba menos -le lamí los labios.

 **Bill:** Me reí y terminé de comer.- ¿Volvemos a casa?

 **Tom:** Vamos -le abracé por la espalda, pagué y nos fuimos. Conduje yo hasta casa.

 **Bill:** Le besé en cuanto entramos por la puerta.- Me lo he pasado genial. -volví a besarle.

 **Tom:** Soy un gran amo -dije siguiéndole el beso y dirigiéndole a la cama.

 **Bill:** Eres el mejor... -le quité la camiseta cuando entramos al cuarto.

 **Tom:** Lo sé -ataque su cuello y le saqué la camiseta.

 **Bill:** Gemí y le terminé de desnudar con un poco de torpeza.

 **Tom:** Le bajé los pantalones y le hice darse la vuelta. Mientras le besaba y mordía la espalda le empecé a dilatar.

 **Bill:** Me retorcí bajo sus manos y le dejé hacer lo que quiso con mi cuerpo hasta que no pude más.- Amo... Fóllame...

 **Tom:** Saqué mis dedos y le besé mientras se la metía y sacaba con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Grité de placer y le clavé las uñas en la espalda.

 **Tom:** Le estuve follando sometiéndole al ritmo que yo imponía y haciéndole gritar hasta que no pudimos más y reventamos.

 **Bill:** Le abracé con fuerza.- ¿Vemos una peli, amo?

 **Tom:** Le besé y nos limpié- Vamos.

 **Bill:** Fuimos al salón y me puse a elegir peli.- ¿Y si traes algo de comer, amo?

 **Tom:** Voy a hacer chocolate -le besé el cuello.

 **Bill:** Vale.... -sonreí, preparé la peli y me senté. Me tapé con una manta y esperé a Tom.

 **Tom:** Volví con chocolate y churros y me senté a su lado.

 **Bill:** Le tapé con la manta y le di al play.

 **Tom:** De repente noté cómo Bill mojaba un churro en chocolate y me mancho la nariz con él. Antes de que protestara, se lo llevó de un lametón- ¿Qué haces? -Le besé para distraerle. Cogí un churro, lo mojé en chocolate y le fui a manchar.

 **Bill:** Mordí el churro para que no pudiera pringarme y le besé.- Solo como chocolate... -Susurré con voz inocente.

 **Tom:** A lo mejor no es lo único que comes -le lamí el cuello aun sin chocolate.

 **Bill:** ¿Y qué más voy a comer? -Seguí usando el mismo tono. Dejé la taza en la mesa y le besé con cariño. Quería mimos, pero no sabía si pedírselos...

 **Tom:** Le vi mimoso y me ahorré contestarle que mi polla. Me limité a corresponder sus besos y abrazos.

 **Bill:** Me metí en una especie de burbuja en la que solo estábamos Tom y yo. No podía apartar mis labios de los suyos, pero entonces sonó el timbre y la burbuja explotó.

 **Tom:** No abras -le volví a besar.

 **Bill:** Correspondí a su beso, pero el timbre volvió a sonar.

-¿¡Billy, estáis en casa!? ¡Traigo los mil euros de Tom! 

-¿Martha? ¿Tenía que venir justo ahora?

 **Tom:** Se los regalo -le volví a besar.

 **Bill:** Me tumbé en el sofá sin despegar nuestros labios, quedando él encima de mí. Pero el timbre seguía sonando, Martha no se callaba y no podía ignorarla más.- Tardo un minuto... -No se quitaba de encima.

 **Tom:** Ya se cansará -siguió timbrando y se me inflaron los huevos- Vale. Voy a abrir -¿Qué?

 **Bill:** Me quedé frío cuando nuestros cuerpos se separaron.- Oh, hola, Tom. -oí a Martha.- Te he traído tus mil euros...

 **Tom:** Los cogí- Genial. Estamos en paz -le dije, pero se quedó como queriendo decir algo- ¿Quieres algo?

 **Bill:** Quería saber cómo está Billy... -Se le oía cohibida. Yo quería que Tom volviera a darme calor...

 **Tom:** Suspiré. Al fin y al cabo era la única familia que le quedaba a Bill- Tenemos planes, pero supongo que puedes pasar cinco minutos -me aparté de la puerta.

 **Bill:** Gracias... -Entró al salón y yo me hice el dormido.- Oh, vaya... -Susurró, imagino que al verme.- Tom, me voy... No quiero despertarle. Otro día me paso.

 **Tom:** Vale. Hasta luego -no fui amable pero tampoco borde. Cerré y me volví al sofá con Bill. Se siguió haciendo el dormido y yo me puse encima y empecé a besarle.

 **Bill:** Correspondí a su beso y se separó de mí. Volví a taparnos con la manta.- Pensaba que no iba a largarse nunca...

 **Tom:** Le besé- Olvídala.

 **Bill:** Eso pensaba hacer... -Le abracé. No estaba seguro de si le estaba gustando estar así, pero tampoco me atrevía a decir nada y cargarme el momento.

 **Tom:** Bill se removió incómodo y me incorporé para dejarle sentarse. Le pasé el brazo por encima del hombro y le atraje hacia mi volviendo a besarle.

 **Bill:** ¿Estás a gusto? -No pude evitar preguntarle. Le besé en la mejilla y miré la tele. La peli se había acabado ya.

 **Tom:** Si, ¿por? -le pregunté sin entender.

 **Bill:** Me sentí muy aliviado.- Por si no estabas a gusto así sentado. -Medio mentí y me incliné para coger el chocolate.

 **Tom:** Sí lo estoy -le cargué y le senté de lado encima mío haciendo que se acomodara- Pero así mejor, ¿no crees?

 **Bill:** Así perfecto. -Le besé y escondí la cara en su cuello.- Mañana voy a hacer galletas, ¿qué te parece?

 **Tom:** Me parece perfecto -le acaricié el pelo.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y cerré los ojos, medio dormido. De repente sentí un ronroneo y vi a Bill junior acurrucándose contra mi pecho.- Eh, pequeño... ¿Estás cansado?

 **Tom:** ¿Ves como es clavado a ti? La madre y los hermanos no nos hacen ni puto caso, pero este pequeñajo siempre se viene con nosotros.

 **Bill:** Porque es un mimoso... Le encanta que le rasquen, ¿verdad? -Dije con voz de niño mientras mimaba al gato.- Es precioso.

 **Tom:** Sois preciosos -corregí acariciando al gato.

 **Bill:** Le besé la mejilla y bostecé. Estaba agotado.

 **Tom:** Sonreí de lado y decidí molestarle un poco- No te puedes dormir sin mi permiso.

 **Bill:** No quiero dormirme... -Le besé el cuello y seguí jugando con el gato.

 **Tom:** ¿Seguro? -me encogí de hombros y le rasqué la tripa a Bill (el gato).

 **Bill:** Sí... Quiero cenar perritos calientes con mi amo y luego comer más chocolate o algo...

 **Tom:** Sonreí ante ese "o algo" No estaba seguro de si lo aguantaría pero bueno. Por intentarlo...- ¿Quieres cenar ya?

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros.- Como prefieras...

 **Tom:** Vamos, me muero de hambre -lo senté en el sofá y me fui a meter las salchichas al microondas.

 **Bill:** Me levanté y dejé a Bill tapado con la manta. Fui a la cocina con Tom y me puse a sacar las cosas de la nevera. Ojalá consiguiera espabilarme un poco.

 **Tom:** Corté el pan y metí la salchicha. Eché ketchup y mostaza y puse los platos en la mesa. Me senté y llamé a Bill- Princesa, ven.

 **Bill:** Me senté en sus piernas y cogí uno de los perritos. Estaba delicioso.- Hacía mucho que no me comía un perrito caliente... Tenemos que hacerlos más veces, ¿vale?

 **Tom:** Vale -le puse la mano en la pierna acariciándole.

 **Bill:** Suspiré relajado al sentir su mano por mi pierna. Pero entonces me imaginé su mano subiendo hacia arriba... Empecé a espabilarme.

 **Tom:** Tenía la mano en la rodilla pero noté a Bill empalmarse. Le miré con la ceja levantada y sonreí de lado- Acaba de cenar. Date prisa -le susurré al oído.

 **Bill:** Claro, amo... -Me acabé de dos mordiscos el perrito y le miré.- Ya está.

 **Tom:** Le cogí en brazos y lo llevé a la cama. Me puse encima y le besé en el cuello.

 **Bill:** Suspiré de gusto y se lanzó a mis labios.- ¿Vas a follarme otra vez, amo?

 **Tom:** Evidentemente -le saqué la camiseta y nos dí la vuelta en la cama- Vamos, princesa, que sabes usar muy bien la lengua.

 **Bill:** No pude evitar reírme. Le besé mientras bajaba sus pantalones. Luego empecé a lamer la punta de su polla.

 **Tom:** Le iba a poner un puto altar al tío que inventó los piercings en la lengua. Empecé a gemir bien alto mientras su lengua recorría toda mi extensión.

 **Bill:** Paré antes de que se corriera y me puse a cuatro patas sobre él. Le besé de forma sucia y empecé a desnudarme.

 **Tom:** Mientras se desnudaba, atacó mi cuello y yo me dejé hacer. Le empecé a dilatar mientras él mordía, lamía y sorbía mi cuello y gemía contra él.

 **Bill:** Quería que lo hiciera ya, no podía esperar más.- Tom... Entra... -Seguí mordiendo su cuello como un ansioso.

 **Tom:** Le cogí de las caderas y acerqué su culo a mi polla. Empecé a restregar mi punta con su entrada.

 **Bill:** Me deshice en gemidos al sentirle a punto de entrar, tan duro y grande. No pude aguantarme más y me dejé caer, penetrándome de una sola estocada. Grité y creí derretirme de gusto con sus gemidos roncos. Entrelacé nuestras manos y empecé a moverme.

 **Tom:** Empezó a moverse a lo bestia limitando mi trabajo a gemir y gritar mirándole y excitándome por la visión de Bill así.

 **Bill:** Poco a poco volví todo más frenético. Me volvía loco ver a Tom gozar de esa manera, me hacía rozar el orgasmo con los dedos. Llevé una de sus manos a mi erección.

 **Tom:** Le empecé a masturbar totalmente ansioso. Ver a Bill así... Era simplemente increíble. Teníamos que hacerlo así más veces. De repente, Bill se cayó hacia delante apoyando las manos a los lados de mi cabeza y gritando y noté mi mano y mi estómago llenos de algo caliente- No... pares -gemí.

 **Bill:** Le besé y volví a incorporarme. Tom gemía e incluso gritaba y me agarraba el culo intentando estrecharme. Como tardase un poco más, iba a volver a empalmarme. Solo con verle disfrutar así... Joder...

 **Tom:** Con un grito me corrí yo también. Entre jadeos salió de mi y se tumbó a mi lado- Ha... estado. .. genial...

 **Bill:** Asentí para corroborar sus palabras.- Con un sexgott en la cama... Difícil que vaya mal... -Le abracé y dejé un tierno beso en su frente.

 **Tom:** Estaba a punto de quedarme dormido y me la pelaba totalmente tener la mano y el estómago llenos de semen- Enano, has sido un gran esclavo. Recuérdame apostar más cosas contigo y -bostecé- ganar. Te quiero -le dije medio dormido.

 **Bill:** Me reí al verle así. Parecía un niño después de un día intenso de juegos. Antes de darme cuenta, estaba dormido ya, todo pringoso... Qué guarro podía ser a veces. Nos limpié, tapé y me acurruqué contra su cuerpo, buscando su calor.- Yo también te quiero, Tommy. -Y me dormí.

 **Tom:** Me desperté al oler a galletas. Fui al salón sin preocuparme de vestirme y me encontré con una visita inesperada.

 **Bill:** Anna y Patrick habían venido a preguntarnos por nuestros planes para navidad. Estábamos hablando de cenar todos en casa cuando Tom apareció en pelotas.- Eh... ¿Buenos días? -Dijo Anna y Patrick se echó a reír. Tom nos dio la espalda sin decir nada y se fue al cuarto.

 **Tom:** Me puse el pijama y salí otra vez- Hola -dije sin pizca de vergüenza y fui a abrazar a Bill.

 **Bill:** Le tendí las galletas.- Buenos días...

 **Tom:** Sonreí y me comí una de un bocado- No sé qué está más bueno, si las galletas o el que las ha hecho.

 **Bill:** Me sonrojé y bajé la mirada. Anna y Patrick nos miraban, esperando mi reacción. Le besé con cariño. Sabía a galleta.- Anna y Patrick quieren cenar con Mariah, Frannie, los chicos y nosotros en navidad. ¿Qué te parece?

 **Tom:** Bien -respondí sin más acariciándole.

 **Bill:** Pues ya lo sabéis. El veinticuatro a las nueve aquí. 

-¿Y os vais a arreglar o algo? 

-Sí, pero tampoco nos vamos a poner de traje ni nada de eso... 

-Vale, pues nosotros nos vamos ya. Adiós, chicos. -Nos dieron un abrazo y se largaron.

 **Tom:** ¿Y esta no cena con sus padres? -le pregunté.

 **Bill:** Este año no. Sus padres quieren irse a Francia y volver después de año nuevo y ella no piensa estar tanto tiempo lejos de Patrick.

 **Tom:** Aah... Estos dos van a follar como conejos, verás tú -se río- Como me la preñe, le corto los cojones.

 **Bill:** No te preocupes, seguro que tienen cuidado. Además, si la preña, fijo que luego se hace cargo del niño. -Dije totalmente convencido.

 **Tom:** Si sobrevive... -respondí.

 **Bill:** No seas malo. -Dije estrujándole entre mis brazos.- Sería genial tener una sobrinita a la que consentir... O un niño al que enseñar a pelear...

 **Tom:** Sonreí ante eso último. Pensé en que tal vez Bill quería ser padre y no podía por mi culpa- Princesa, ¿quieres tener un hijo?

 **Bill:** Esa pregunta me pilló desprevenido.- Bueno, siempre me han gustado los niños... Pero no me veo preparado. ¡Si casi no puedo cuidarme a mí mismo!

 **Tom:** Me reí- Yo te cuido. Si alguna vez quieres, dímelo

 **Bill:** Suspiré pensativo.- Es algo que tenemos que decidir los dos, y pensarlo mucho. Un hijo es una responsabilidad enorme y no quiero tomar la decisión a la ligera.

 **Tom:** La decisión será tuya... Enano, por ti bajo la luna.

 **Bill:** No pude evitar reírme enternecido por sus palabras.- Si lo tenemos, que sea porque tú también lo quieres y estás listo. A fin de cuentas, el bebé sería de los dos.

 **Tom:** Me encogí de hombros y le besé.

 **Bill:** Le di más galletas y me quedé meditando la propuesta de Tom. ¿Sería buena idea tener un hijo en los bajos? No estaba seguro, pero claro, yo no me crié aquí.

 **Tom:** Princesa, empanado -me reí comiendo galletas.

 **Bill:** ¡Shht! Estoy pensando. -Dije cogiendo yo también una galleta.

 **Tom:** ¿Y en qué piensas? ¿No estarás pensando en matarme? Mira que te secuestro y te violo -advertí.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Pensaba en niños. -Respondí mientras seguía pensando en si sería buena idea.

 **Tom:** Veo que te lo has tomado en serio -le abracé con cariño.

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros. -Cuando vivía con Jörg fantaseaba con tener un niño y darle todo lo que él y Simone me quitaron... -No sabía cómo expresarme, ni si me había entendido.

 **Tom:** Le abracé. No sabía qué responder.

 **Bill:** Pero es una decisión muy importante. Un niño cambiaría todo en nuestra vida... Creo que lo mejor sería esperar, ¿no crees? -Correspondí a su abrazo.

 **Tom:** Me encogí de hombros. Seguía sin saber qué responder.

 **Bill:** Me di cuenta de que llevaba demasiado tiempo callado y suspiré. Me hacía una idea bastante clara de su opinión, así que decidí dejar el tema.

 **Tom:** Yo... No sé. No me hace gracia la idea de ser padre. Pero no podría no querer a un mini Bill. Si es un hijo tuyo, le querría muchísimo. Pero yo no sé si sería un buen padre... -divagué- Decidas lo que decidas, estaré de acuerdo.

 **Bill:** Pues yo pienso que sí serías un buen padre. -Dije sinceramente.- Pero no es el momento, no todavía.

 **Tom:** ¿En qué te basas? ¿Y si me cabreo y le pego? -pregunté- ¿Y si de bebé se me cae al suelo? ¿Y con qué cara le diré cuando se pelee que no debe hacerlo? No lo sé. Pero te imagino a ti con un niño y me encanta esa imagen.

 **Bill:** Me baso en que le querrás en cuanto le mires la primera vez. Será tan pequeñito que cuando lo cojas, lo harás con tanto cuidado que no se te caerá. Y estoy seguro de que por mucho que te enfade no serás capaz de pegarle, solo por no oírle llorar luego. Y lo de no pelearse me lo dejas a mí. Yo le haré entender.

 **Tom:** Tampoco te quiero pegar a ti y no sería la primera vez que te levanto la mano... -dije sin que me hiciera ni puta gracia.

 **Bill:** Espera aquí. -Fui a la habitación y cogí una foto mía de cuando era niño. Volví con él y se la enseñé.- Mírale. ¿Valdrías para mirarle a la cara y pegarle?

 **Tom:** Miré la foto y pasé mis dedos por encima en una especie de caricia- Espero que cuando crezca no salga a ti porque no sería la primera vez que cometo incesto -dije de broma.

 **Bill:** No pude evitar reírme.- Normal. ¿Has visto qué guapo he salido? -Puse cara de chulo.

 **Tom:** Pues sí -me reí- Y ahora escucha mi plan para hoy. Vamos a pedir una pizza para comer y luego te vas a vestir porque te voy a llevar a un sitio.

 **Bill:** ¿Dónde vas a llevarme?

 **Tom:** Sorpresa -puse cara de cabrón.

 **Bill:** Suspiré.- ¿Qué me pongo? ¿Tengo que arreglarme?

 **Tom:** No, ponte normal. Pero normal tirando a yo, no normal tirando a ti -me reí y me sacó el dedo del medio- Me refiero a vaqueros, camiseta y chaqueta.

 **Bill:** Vale, pues ve pidiendo la pizza en lo que me visto, anda. -Le besé y me levanté.

 **Tom:** Llamé, me vestí y esperé a Bill.

 **Bill:** Cuando estuve listo me senté al lado de Tom en el sofá.- ¿Esta noche llamamos a los chicos o algo?

 **Tom:** Sonó el timbre y fui a abrir- Como quieras -dije al sentarme con la pizza.

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros.- Ya lo veremos, ¿no crees? -Y empecé a comer.

 **Tom:** //Si no acabamos reventados de follar, sí// Claro -empecé a comer.

 **Bill:** Terminé antes que él y me dediqué a mordisquear y lamer su cuello.

 **Tom:** Eché la cabeza hacia atrás para dejarle hacer lo que quisiera. Notaba cómo me lo estaba dejando morado por todos los lados pero me daba igual, lo estaba disfrutando demasiado. No sé si era una venganza por la vez que le hice lo mismo, pero bienvenida fuera...

 **Bill:** Paré cuando vi su cuello lleno de marcas.- Ups... -desvié la mirada, avergonzado.

 **Tom:** Da igual... Ha valido la pena -dije jadeando.

 **Bill:** ¿Seguro? -Se lanzó a mis labios por respuesta.

 **Tom:** Vamos... Que cuanto antes vayamos, antes volveremos -me levanté sin dejar de besarle.

 **Bill:** Vamos... -Me dio la mano y fuimos a la calle.

 **Tom:** Me subí en mi Cadillac y arranqué cuando Bill subió hasta la pista de patinaje sobre hielo.

 **Bill:** ¿Vamos a patinar? -Pregunté entusiasmado. ¡Adoraba patinar!

 **Tom:** No, vamos al rocódromo -señalé al rocódromo de al lado y puso cara de decepción. Me empecé a reír- Era broma. Vamos a patinar.

 **Bill:** Le abracé entusiasmado y le besé.- Vamos... Quiero patinar ya -dije tirando de su brazo.

 **Tom:** Me dieron unos patines que eran cuchillas y me quedé pensativo. Quería unos de esos para mi y para... mis cosas.

 **Bill:** Adiviné en seguida lo que pensaba.- Tengo unos iguales en casa... Luego te los doy.

 **Tom:** Sonreí contento- Vale -me los puse.

 **Bill:** Pasamos toda la tarde en la pista, haciendo carreras o patinando abrazados. Todo el mundo nos miró. Algunas miradas eran despectivas, pero la mayoría eran de ternura.

 **Tom:** Princesa, te doy un regalo si me ganas una carrera, si no nada -y eché a correr sin esperar que dijera que sí.

 **Bill:** Salí a toda velocidad tras él y le gané por los pelos. En cuanto me di cuenta, me giré hacia él y le abracé.- ¿Qué regalo vas a darme? -Pregunté sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Me reí y le abracé- Ya lo verás.

 **Bill:** ¿Cuándo me lo vas a dar? -Estaba muy, muy contento.

 **Tom:** En casa -en cuanto dije eso, tiró de mi brazo hasta sacarnos de la pista.

 **Bill:** Nos sentamos para ponernos los zapatos y me levanté en seguida.- Vamos a casa... -Le di la mano para que se levantara.

 **Tom:** Me reí y me llevó corriendo hasta el coche.

 **Bill:** Me metí en el asiento del copiloto.- Vamos, ¡arranca, arranca! -Grité emocionado.

 **Tom:** Arranqué y llegué rápido hasta casa por exigencia.

 **Bill:** Le di la mano cuando llegamos a casa y entré corriendo con él detrás. Le besé y me senté en el sofá.- ¿Me das mi regalo?

 **Tom:** Espera -me metí en el cuarto me desnudé y me puse un lacito en la polla- ¡Entra!

 **Bill:** Fui dando saltitos al cuarto, ilusionado. Abrí de golpe y me quedé pilladísimo al verle así. Me empalmé en el acto y Tom se rió.

 **Tom:** En realidad sin que se diera cuenta le había comprado un collar en la joyería de al lado de la pista de patinaje cuando le había dicho que iba al baño, pero se la daría luego- ¿Vienes a desenvolver tu regalo?

 **Bill:** Tragué saliva y asentí. Me desnudé con rapidez y me puse a gatas encima de él. Junté nuestras bocas y le quité el lazo para luego masturbarle.

 **Tom:** Le besé gimiendo y le agarré de la polla masturbándole también.

 **Bill:** Rompí el beso para gemir y cogí un lubricante. Llené su mano derecha y la llevé a mi entrada. Volví a besarle, pero esta vez de forma más sucia.

 **Tom:** Le dilaté mientras me masturbaba y no pude evitar correrme en su mano antes de acabar de dilatarle.

 **Bill:** Miré mi mano llena de semen y ante su atónita mirada, lamí su semen y me lo tragué todo. Ahora tendríamos que esperar hasta que volviera a empalmarse... O no. Quité su mano de mi entrada y me senté en su estómago.- Disfruta de la vista... Amo. -Le besé y empecé a masturbarme frente a él.

 **Tom:** Me empalmé en seguida al ver esa visión pero no dije nada. Quería que se corriera y luego le iba a follar. Le miraba desencajado. Le tenía sentado en mi estómago con las piernas abiertas, el cuello hacia atrás masturbándose y gimiendo como una puta.

 **Bill:** Tommy... Ah... -Me la sacudí con más fuerza y rapidez hasta que me corrí en su estómago con un sonoro gemido.

 **Tom:** Sin que él se lo esperara, le senté con fuerza en mi encajando mi polla en su apretado agujero.

 **Bill:** Grité y la clavé las uñas en el brazo. Empecé a moverme sobre él y a gemir.

 **Tom:** Le agarraba de la cintura para subirlo y bajarlo con fuerza y rapidez. Vi cómo se empalmaba de nuevo y llevé mi mano a su polla para hacerle una paja.

 **Bill:** ¡Aaah! Sí, Tom... -Me estaba volviendo loco de placer, no podía parar de gemir su nombre. Me moví con más fuerza contra su polla, casi saltando.

 **Tom:** Se volvió a lanzar a mi cuello para asegurarse de no dejar esta vez ni un trozo que no estuviera morado mientras mi cerebro solo se centraba en recibir placer y en mover mi mano para masturbarle.

 **Bill:** Me separé de su cuello y con un grito me corrí por segunda vez. Apreté el culo sin querer y el cuerpo de Tom se sacudió en un extraño espasmo. Seguí moviéndome para que se corriera.

 **Tom:** Reventé a lo bestia en su interior y se tumbó a mi lado jadeando con cuidado- Ha sido... genial

 **Bill:** Le besé y me acurruqué contra él. Estaba bastante cansado.

 **Tom:** Abrí el cajón y saqué la cajita con el collar- Toma, tu regalo -sonreí.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y cogí el paquete.- Pensaba que mi regalo era otro... -Dije refiriéndome a lo que había pasado un par de minutos antes.

 **Tom:** Digamos que me he aprovechado de ti para obtener sexo -me reí.

 **Bill:** Pues hazlo más a menudo... -Le besé la sien y abrí el paquete. Dentro había un collar de plata precioso. Me quedé mudo.- Me encanta...

 **Tom:** Póntelo -le besé.

 **Bill:** Solté la cajita y me lo puse.- ¿Qué tal me queda?

 **Tom:** No le miré al collar, sino a los ojos- Precioso...

 **Bill:** Me sonrojé hasta la raíz del pelo y le besé.- Te amo, ¿lo sabes?

 **Tom:** Sí, lo sé -sonreí.

 **Bill:** Volví a besarle y sonreí.- Muchas gracias...

 **Tom:** ¿Sigues queriendo llamar a los chicos? -le pregunté.

 **Bill:** La verdad es que prefiero pasar la noche contigo. -Le besé la frente.- ¿Tú quieres llamarlos?

 **Tom:** Que les den por culo -me reí.

 **Bill:** Seguro que lo hacen. Por lo menos uno. -Le saqué la lengua y me reí.

 **Tom:** Me reí yo también- ¿Qué quieres hacer, enano? -llamaron al timbre.

 **Bill:** Ignorar el timbre y quedarme aquí contigo. -Me senté en sus piernas y le besé. El timbre volvió a sonar.

 **Tom:** Parece que esperan a pillar el momento más oportuno... -suspiré y volvieron a llamar- Hermanito, princesa, sabemos que estáis aquí y no os vamos a dejar tranquilos hasta que no os vengáis de fiesta con nosotros -gritó Anna con Georg, Gustav y Patrick haciendo ruido.

 **Bill:** No quiero... -Me abracé a él. -Diles que no vamos, que me he caído patinando o algo.

 **Tom:** Bill se ha caído patinando y le duele el culo. Hoy no salimos -les respondí gritando.

-A Bill le dolerá el culo de que se lo abras. O venís o tiramos la puerta abajo. 

-A ti sí que te voy a abrir el culo, desgraciado, pírate.

 **Bill:** No queremos. -Joder... Mira, hagamos una cosa: nos vestimos, abrimos y yo finjo que me duele, ¿vale? Seguro que si me ven mal nos dejan solos.

 **Tom:** Suspiré- Me cago en Dios, ¡deja de timbrar y métete el dedo por el culo! -grité. Me levanté y abrí la puerta sin importarme el estar desnudo- ¿No entendéis el concepto tarde romántica? 

-Tom y romántico no pueden estar en la misma frase -dijo Georg.

-¿Según quién? 

-Según todos -dijo Anna- ¿Pero qué hacéis? 

-Pues celebrar el aniversario unos días antes.

-Será unos meses. 

-El de novios, comepollas. 

-¿Y porqué lo celebráis? 

-Porque me sale de la polla -cerré de un portazo y me fui a la cama. Parece que se rindieron y se fueron.

 **Bill:** No pude evitar reírme al oírles hablar. Cuando volvió, estiré los brazos para que se tumbara sobre mí y luego le espachurré.- ¿Aniversario adelantado?

 **Tom:** ¿Por qué no? -sonreí- Feliz aniversario adelantado.

 **Bill:** Me reí yo también- Feliz aniversario adelantado.

 **Tom:** ¿Por dónde íbamos?

 **Bill:** Pues... Yo estaba tumbado sobre ti... -Rodamos por la cama para quedar como había dicho.- Y ahora iba a besarte. -Me incliné y lamí sus labios para luego besarle.

 **Tom:** Estuvo un rato besándome- ¿Y ahora?

 **Bill:** Ahora voy a follarte... Si me dejas. -Le dije al oído con voz sensual.

 **Tom:** ¿Y si no te dejo? -le iba a dejar y lo sabía yo y lo sabía él. Pero por fastidiar un poco.

 **Bill:** Si no me dejas... No lo harás tú tampoco. -Le lamí el lóbulo de la oreja.

 **Tom:** Aaah... -gemí/respondí.

 **Bill:** ¿Eso significa que me dejas? -Restregué mi erección contra él.

 **Tom:** Sí -le respondí gimiendo. Sonó un mensaje en el móvil pero me daba igual.

 **Bill:** Luego respondes... -Acaricié todo su torso con las uñas y las detuve en su bajo vientre cerca de la polla.- ¿Bajo?

 **Tom:** Sí... ¡Aaah! -gemí al notar su roce con mi polla

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado y empecé a masturbarle.- ¿Y esta vez vas a esperarme, o piensas correrte antes de que entre en ti?

 **Tom:** Si lo haces tan bien... No lo sé -gemí.

 **Bill:** Entonces me daré prisa... -Me reí y le metí el primer dedo.

 **Tom:** Gemí y él empezó a jugar con sus dedos dentro de mí de manera muy bestia.

 **Bill:** Cuando lo sentí totalmente dilatado, le besé de forma guarra y le penetré con fuerza. Joder... Adoraba su estrechez.

 **Tom:** Le agarré con fuerza de los brazos gimiendo y gritando muerto de placer. De repente abrí los ojos y me encontré a Bill (el gato) bufándole a Bill porque pensaba que me estaba haciendo daño.

 **Bill:** Me quedé quieto. No quería salir de Tom, y por la mala leche del gato, tampoco sabía si seguir o no.- Tom... ¿Qué hago?

 **Tom:** No... pares -me quejé y empujé al gato al suelo.

 **Bill:** Bill se espantó y salió corriendo al salón. En cuanto le perdí de vista, me giré hacia Tom con una gran sonrisa y volví a embestirle.

 **Tom:** Aag -gemí con fuerza y me llevé las manos a la cara muerto de placer.

 **Bill:** Volví a masturbarle, extasiado al ver sus manos intentando esconder su mueca de placer. Estaba a puntito ya... Me incliné y pegué nuestros torsos, pero sin dejar de moverme.- Tom... Di mi nombre. -Aumenté el ritmo de mi mano.

 **Tom:** Bill... -repetí una y otra vez hasta que finalmente lo grité reventando en su mano.

 **Bill:** ¡Aaah... TOM! -Y con ese grito, me corrí en su interior un poco después de que él lo hiciera en mi mano. Salí de su cuerpo con cuidado y me tumbé a su lado jadeando.

 **Tom:** Me di cuenta de que hacía mucho que no le comía la polla y de que se había vuelto a empalmar, así que, entre jadeos, bajé por su torso y me metí su polla a la boca.

 **Bill:** Chillé del placer y la sorpresa al sentir la boca de Tom en mi polla.- Tom... ¿Qué...? -No pude decir nada más. Su boca me tenía muriendo de gusto, jadeando y gimiendo.

 **Tom:** Me empecé a masturbar mientras se la comía. No dejaba de mirar a Bill. Sus gritos y su cara de placer hacían que sintiera pinchazos en mi polla y casi a la vez que él se corría en mi boca yo me corrí en mis manos, sintiéndome incapaz de follar una sola vez más ese día. Me subí a la altura de Bill y le besé- Princesa, vamos a la ducha, anda -me quité la cadena con el anillo de casado y le quité a Bill la cadena que le había regalado dejando ambos en la mesilla. Le di la mano y él, algo reticente, me siguió hasta la ducha.

 **Bill:** Ese último orgasmo me había dejado baldado. Medio dormido, me metí a la ducha con Tom y dejé al agua llevarse todo mi sudor y el semen. Cuando Tom se limpió, nos pusimos el pijama.- ¿Quieres cenar?

 **Tom:** Bostecé y negué con la cabeza- Vamos a dormir -le dije y él me siguió a la cama.

 **Bill:** Llegamos a la cama y le abracé con fuerza, pegando su torso al mío.- Buenas noches amor.

 **Tom:** Buenas noches, princesa -dije ya medio dormido.


	10. Una burla del destino

**Bill:** Me desperté pronto. Hoy era Nochebuena y tenía que preparar todo para cuando viniesen los chicos. Dejé un besito en los labios de Tom, me vestí en silencio y empecé a limpiar la casa.

 **Tom:** Me levanté y reparé en la fecha. Como siempre, estas fechas me amargaban y no quería celebrar, pero tal y como hice el año anterior, disimulé todo lo que pude. Salí del cuarto y vi a Bill que no había reparado en mi presencia agachado limpiando no sé qué.  Aproveché para meterle mano.

 **Bill:** Pegué un bote al sentir una mano en mi culo y me levanté de golpe. Me metí una hostia contra una estantería... Tom intentó contenerse, pero al final se despolló en mi cara. Le tiré la bayeta sucia a la cabeza y seguí a lo mío.

 **Tom:**  Le abracé por detrás- ¿Necesitas ayuda? -dije cuando acabé de reírme.

 **Bill:** Pues mira, sí. Necesito que hagas un bizcocho. A mí no me va a dar tiempo.

 **Tom:** Vale -le besé el cuello- ¿Algo más? Ayudarte a limpiar, un beso, un abrazo... Un polvo... -le besé otra vez.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Un polvo estaría bien. -Casi sin esperar a que terminara, se lanzó a mi boca.

 **Tom:** Le cogí de los muslos haciendo que los enrollara alrededor mía y le dejé caer en el sofá posicionándome entre sus piernas.

 **Bill:** Me sentí fatal al ver su cuello lleno de marcas, así que me dediqué a darle besitos por todas partes hasta que su boca buscó la mía y empezó a bajarme el pantalón.

 **Tom:** Ataqué su cuello dilatándole al mismo tiempo.

 **Bill:** Empecé a gritar de placer y decidí masturbarle. No pude evitar gemir cuando él lo hizo contra mi cuello.- Fóllame ya, Tom. -No estaba dilatado aún, pero quería que me follase. Estaba ansioso.

 **Tom:** Sin esperar ni un solo segundo más, se la metí con fuerza y empecé un vaivén desenfrenado.

 **Bill:** Me agarré con una mano al sofá gimiendo y gritando, pidiendo más. Quité la mano del sofá y la puse en su culo, empujándole contra mí, mientras que con la otra mano le hice masturbarme. Joder...- Aaah... Así, Tom... Fuerte.

 **Tom:** Embestí con toda la fuerza que pude consiguiendo de paso desplazar el sofá hasta que con dos berridos nos corrimos a la vez.

 **Bill:** Joder... Esto sí que son... Buenos días.... -Nos reímos y le besé.

 **Tom:** Le besé otra vez y me levanté para vestirme,  limpiarme y hacer el bizcocho.

 **Bill:** Me limpié y seguí haciendo las cosas de la casa cuando llamaron al timbre. Fui a abrir y me encontré con alguien llorando.- ¿Anaïs? ¿Qué haces aquí?

 **Tom:** Salí del cuarto y me encontré con el panorama //¿Qué mierda hace ésta aquí?// Me escondí a escuchar.

 **Bill:** Billy, te-tengo que hablar contigo... 

-Pues yo no. Tú misma lo dijiste: cada uno por su lado. -Fui a cerrar, pero no me dejó. 

-Pero Billy, no puedes estar con Tom, ¿es que no ves que no es una chica? 

-Se acabó. Lárgate, maldita puta si no quieres acabar mal. 

-Me voy si tú vienes conmigo. 

-¿Qué?

 **Tom:** Salí de ahí y abracé a Bill con posesividad- ¿Qué mierda pasa aquí?  -pregunté muy borde.

 **Bill:** No te quiero cerca de Billy, no quiero que le jodas como me hiciste a mí. 

-¿Tú conocías a Tom? 

-Sí... Hace seis años me... Acosté con él. 

-¡Serás puta! ¿Hace seis años? ¡Pero si estabas conmigo! -Me quedé pilladísimo. No sabía qué decir.

 **Tom** : Mira, rubita -le llamé como le solía llamar con rentintín- Te follé y te enamoraste, le pusiste los cuernos a Bill conmigo y qué lástima para ti y tu orgullo que a ti te diera la patada  y que yo prefiera al tío al que engañaste conmigo. Fueron dos polvos, medio decentes para mi, y geniales para ti, que anda que no tuviste suerte de haber tenido la oportunidad de haber follado con Bill y conmigo. Y si crees que fui un cabrón por echarte a empujones de mi coche en mitad de la carretera por tocarme los cojones, no te podrás imaginar lo que hago cada mañana -la cogí del cuello y la estampé contra mi puerta- Tú fuiste una puta que no me llegaste a la suela de los zapatos, ni le llegaste a Bill, ¿ahora estás jodida? Más te puedo joder yo... Bill es mío,  ¡MÍO! Y nadie me lo va a quitar. Y menos que nadie tú, que solo fuiste un agujero caliente más donde meterla -empezó a toser y le solté- Y ahora fuera si no quieres que te mate aquí mismo. Se atrevió a responderme, pero muy tensa y acojonada por si le hacía algo.

-Qué pena que el que te haya hecho eso -me señaló al cuello- No te haya matado. 

-El que me ha hecho eso es tu ex-novio con la boca para mi placer... Si supieras todo lo que ha mejorado usando la lengua... Se me pone dura solo de acordarme. Es una pena que tú no lo puedas comprobar... -me reí cruelmente y me di la vuelta- Pensándolo bien -me volví a girar y le pegué un puñetazo en la cara con fuerza. Se estampó contra el suelo y se raspó la cara con la calzada. Se levantó y salió corriendo. Cerré la puerta y me giré hacia Bill- Sabía que tenía novio cuando me la tiré, pero no sabía que su novio eras tú. Ni siquiera el otro día al verla supe que con quien estaba cuando pasó aquello eras tú. Lo siento...

 **Bill:** Le abracé con fuerza.- No pasa nada, Tommy. No me conocías, no sabías nada. Es absurdo que te disculpes porque no has hecho nada malo, ¿vale? -Le besé.

 **Tom:** Le seguí el beso intentando que se me pasara la mala hostia. Cuando me calmé le acaricié y dije- Me voy a hacer el bizcocho. **  
**

 **Bill:** Vale, amor... Yo voy a seguir fregando. -Le besé y seguí a lo mío.

 **Tom:** Hice la masa sin dejar de pensar en lo mismo y la metí en el horno. Ya solo quedaba que se hiciera. Fui a ver a Bill y le abracé por detrás- Oye, que todo lo que le dije a ella de su novio lo dije sin saber nada. Ahora sé que es mentira todo lo que dije. Lo siento, te lo compenso como quieras, de verdad, dime lo que sea y lo haré. **  
**

 **Bill:** Tom... No te disculpes, de verdad. No me conocías. -Le besé.- No quiero que me compenses por nada, no hay nada que compensar. Si haces algo, que sea porque te apetece, no por esa gilipollez.

 **Tom:** Me apetecen hacer muchas cosas -se rió- Pero de momento dime en qué te puedo ayudar. **  
**

 **Bill:** Me quedé pensativo.- Trae al salón el conjunto que me regalaste en mi cumpleaños y lo que te vayas a poner tú esta noche.

 **Tom:** Voy, jefe -me sacó la lengua me fui hacia el cuarto riéndome y cuando me descuidé me dio un azote. **  
**

 **Bill:** Sonreí y acabé al fin de limpiar el salón. Justo vino Tom con la ropa.- Déjalo en el sofá y mira a ver si ya se ha cocido la pasta, anda.

 **Tom:** Cuida con los gatos, que no se suban -había cogido ropa que me había regalado Bill y no quería que los gatos la jodieran. **  
**

 **Bill:** Vale... -Me puse a planchar la ropa para la noche y luego la aparté de los gatos. Fui a la cocina a seguir preparando las cosas.

 **Tom:** Me pilló lanzando espaguetis a la pared. Hacía dos días había visto por la tele que si lanzabas un espagueti a la pared y se quedaba pegado era que estaba hecho y al lanzar el primero me había molado y había lanzado seis más. Bill tosió y me miró con la ceja levantada. **  
**

 **Bill:** ¿Te diviertes? -Yo lo mato. Toda la mañana limpiando para que ahora se dedicara a lanzar espaguetis contra la pared.

 **Tom:** Los recogí, los tiré al cubo y pasé el trapo en menos de veinte segundos y le miré con mi mejor sonrisa de "Me has pillado, pero te quiero"- ¿Te ayudo en algo más? -pregunté.  Me miró MUY mal. **  
**

 **Bill:** No. -Dije serio.- Ve al salón y échate la siesta hasta la hora de comer, anda. -Estaba molesto, aunque su sonrisilla de antes me había parecido preciosa y muy tierna.

 **Tom:** Pero es que... -me miró mal- no tengo sueño... **  
**

 **Bill:** Pues te pones una peli. ¿No ibas a hacer lo que yo quisiera hoy? -Pregunté en plan chulo.

 **Tom:** //No era esa la idea... Pero bueno, me voy antes de que me muerda// Me fui a poner una peli gore. **  
**

 **Bill:** Seguí preparando cosas en la cocina, incluyendo la comida. Me sentía mal por cómo había hablado a Tom, pero estaba muy estresado y la visita de Anaïs tampoco me había sentado muy bien, precisamente. Cuando no pude con la culpa fui al salón y me senté al lado de Tom.- Lo siento mucho.

 **Tom:** Me encogí de hombros- Da igual. **  
**

 **Bill:** Suspiré y miré la peli, pero sin hacer mucho caso. Seguía sintiéndome mal.

 **Tom:** Princesa... O ves la peli o me comes la polla, pero quita esa cara de alma en pena -dije sin dejar de mirar la pantalla. **  
**

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado y me encogí de hombros.- Como desees. -Metí la mano en sus pantalones mientras miraba la peli.

 **Tom:** Suspiré de gusto mientras él me masajeaba la polla. Le miré y me relamí. **  
**

 **Bill:** Le desabroché el pantalón sin dejar de mirar la tele y saqué su polla. Tom no apartaba sus ojos de mí. Le guiñé un ojo y me metí su pene en la boca.

 **Tom:** Le puse las manos en la cabeza haciéndole ir más deprisa, muerto de placer. **  
**

 **Bill:** Abrí más la boca y pegué la lengua a la parte inferior de su miembro, de manera que al subir sintió mi piercing recorriendo toda su extensión.

 **Tom:** Puse los ojos en blanco y gemí bien alto. Sentí una sacudida en el estómago. **  
**

 **Bill:** Jugué un poco con la lengua en la punta y luego volví a engullirla.

 **Tom:** Enredé mis dedos en su pelo, muerto de gusto. Se le estaba dando especialmente bien esta vez. Me estremecí. **  
**

 **Bill:** Llevé una mano a sus testículos y los acaricié con cuidado. Sentí su presemen bajar por mi garganta y aumenté la velocidad.

 **Tom:** De repente, reventé en su boca y Bill se la sacó de la boca relamiéndose. **  
**

 **Bill:** Le subí los pantalones y me giré otra vez hacia la peli. Me había empalmado, pero no dejé que lo viera.

 **Tom:** Me puse a mirar la peli y sin que se diera cuenta le metí yo la mano en el pantalón. **  
**

 **Bill:** Jadeé y me mordí el labio cuando empezó a masturbarme con lentitud.

 **Tom:** Hice como que la cosa no iba conmigo- ¿Pasa algo, princesa? **  
**

 **Bill:** Negué con la cabeza.- No, ¿por? -Yo también sabía hacerme el tonto.

 **Tom:** Por nada -aumenté un poco la velocidad y él gimió bien alto. Sonreí de lado y bajé la velocidad- ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien? **  
**

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Demasiado... -Dije en un suspiro. Quería que acelerara otra vez.

 **Tom:** ¿Y a qué se debe tanta dicha? -aceleré otra vez pero sin volver a frenarme. **  
**

 **Bill:** Me... Me gusta... -Solté otro suspiro. No quería que parase otra vez si gemía.- Me gusta... La peli...

 **Tom:** Aaah... Pensaba que no te gustaban mucho estas películas -dije sonriendo de lado. **  
**

 **Bill:** No aguanté más y me corrí en su mano, manchando de paso mi ropa.- Digamos que... Les he cogido gusto.

 **Tom:** Ahh... -sin mirarle, me lamí la mano y él abrió mucho los ojos. Me giré a mirarle- Sabes bien... -se puso rojísimo y yo me despollé y me fui a limpiar la mano. **  
**

 **Bill:** Fui al cuarto a cambiarme de calzoncillos y luego a la cocina a por la comida. Tom seguía en el baño.- ¡Nene! ¡Vamos a comer! -Me encantaba llamarle nene, y que él me lo llamara a mí... No sé, me encantaba cómo sonaba esa palabra de sus labios.

 **Tom:** ¿Nene? -levanté la ceja entrando por la cocina. Se volvió a poner rojo. **  
**

 **Bill:** ¿No te gusta? -//Pues claro que no. Tom no es como tú, Bill...// Serví la comida.

 **Tom:** Me encogí de hombros- Nene te pega más a ti, nene -le contesté. **  
**

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Puede ser... ¿Comemos? -Pregunté para que se me pasara la vergüenza.

 **Tom:** Vale, nene -dije abrazándole por la cintura cuando se sentó para comer encima mio. Se estaba poniendo rojísimo, pero en el fondo le encantaba. **  
**

 **Bill:** Anda, come... -Dije todavía muy rojo.

 **Tom:** Le tomé de la barbilla y le besé con dulzura. **  
**

 **Bill:** ¿Y eso? -Pregunté con una sonrisilla de idiota cuando nos separamos.

 **Tom:** Me encogí de hombros- Me apetecía -empecé a comer. **  
**

 **Bill:** Ensanché la sonrisa y le besé el cuello.

 **Tom:** Tragué y eché el cuello para atrás. Me estremecí ante sus besos. **  
**

 **Bill:** ¿Con qué derecho sabes tan bien, eh? -Seguí besando, intentando no hacerle daño.

 **Tom:** Con el que me da la gana, enano -le contesté disfrutando de su boca. **  
**

 **Bill:** Me reí de su chulería.- Pues más te vale saber siempre así. -Me separé de su cuello y seguí comiendo.

 **Tom:** Volví a comer yo también. Bueno, a engullir. Estaba muerto de hambre. **  
**

 **Bill:** Acabamos de comer muy deprisa y me puse a fregar. Tenía que acabar de cocinar, fregar y poner la mesa antes de ducharme.

 **Tom:** Saqué el bizcocho del horno- ¿Qué más hago? **  
**

 **Bill:** ¿Puedes poner la mesa para... -me quedé pensativo, contando.- siete?

 **Tom:** Vale -le empecé a ayudar a hacer cosas hasta que al fin acabamos. Teníamos hora y media para ducharnos y vestirnos. Me metí a la ducha dejando la puerta abierta para que pillara la indirecta. **  
**

 **Bill:** Me relamí y me desnudé lo más rápido que pude. Me metí en la ducha con él y empecé a lavarle el pelo.

 **Tom:** Sonreí. No era eso exactamente lo que me esperaba, pero estaba bien también.

 **Bill:** Le aclaré y cogí el gel. Llené todo su cuerpo de espuma y luego me centré... En una sola zona. Una zona que empezó a endurecerse.

 **Tom:** Se puso detrás mío y me acarició la polla sin llegar a masturbar. Quería torturarme. **  
**

 **Bill:** ¿Qué quieres que te haga, amo? -Jadeó ante mis palabras. Me ponía hacerle reaccionar así.

 **Tom** : S-sorpréndeme -jadeé. **  
**

 **Bill:** Empecé a masturbarle lentamente y cuando menos lo esperaba, le penetré con dos dedos.

 **Tom:** Gemí y eché la cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola en su hombro. **  
**

 **Bill:** Abre más las piernas, amo... -Obedeció y metí un tercer dedo.

 **Tom:** Empezó a mordisquearme el cuello mientras con los dedos me imponía una dulce tortura. **  
**

 **Bill:** Cuando digas... Nene. -Le dije con retintín mientras continuaba con la tortura.

 **Tom:** Ya -suspiré. **  
**

 **Bill:** Me reí y le penetré con fuerza. Empecé un vaivén ansioso, casi como si fuera un animal.

 **Tom:** Me tuve que apoyar en la pared para no abrirme la cabeza. Empecé a gemir y a gritar. Bill Apretó mi culo y me hizo más estrecho- Aaah, Bill, joder -gemí. **  
**

 **Bill:** Cierra... Las piernas... -Me hizo caso con un poco de esfuerzo y empecé a masturbarle mientras su estrechez me apretaba cada vez más.

 **Tom:** Llegó hasta el fondo en una estocada y dio de lleno en mi próstata. Reventé gritando como un animal. **  
**

 **Bill:** Salí de su cuerpo sin haberme corrido aún. Recordé el otro día, cuando fuimos de compras.- Chúpamela, amo...

 **Tom:** Le vi mirándome con chulería y me acordé de las compras. Se estaba vengando fijo, pero me daba igual. Me agaché y me la metí a la boca todo lo que dio de sí. **  
**

 **Bill:** Aaaah. -Ahora me tocó a mí apoyarme contra la pared. Un poco después me corrí en su boca.

 **Tom:** Me levanté y le besé- ¿Le has cogido gusto a ser mi esclavo? -dije medio entre risas. **  
**

 **Bill:** No. -Sonreí de lado.- Le he cogido gusto a tu reacción.

 **Tom:** Yo no reacciono, princesa -mentí. **  
**

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros.- Si tú lo dices... -Me puse bajo el agua y empecé a lavarme el pelo.

 **Tom:** Le empecé a besar los hombros mientras le besaba y masajeaba. **  
**

 **Bill:** Suspiré.- Deberías parar... O si no, voy a dormirme. -Dije mientras me echaba la mascarilla.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Siempre tenemos el mismo problema, enano -le di un azote y se sobresaltó- Ya te despertaré. **  
**

 **Bill:** Solté una risita.- ¿Y por qué no simplemente no me dejas alelado? -Terminé de ducharme y salí para secarme.

 **Tom:** Porque es más divertido de la otra manera -cerré el grifo y salí yo también. **  
**

 **Bill:** Mentira. -Dije enchufando el secador. Joder, no me iba a dar tiempo.- Si estoy despierto, tengo más ganas de hacer... Ciertas cosas. -Vi su cara de calentorro, pero la ignoré para secarme el pelo.

 **Tom:** Pero es fácil espabilarte cuando se trata de sexo... -me terminé de secar, me sequé el pelo frotándome la toalla y me puse mi ropa. **  
**

 **Bill:** Rodé los ojos y decidí maquillarme en lo que la plancha se calentaba. Al final, conseguí estar listo a las nueve menos diez.

 **Tom:** Nos fuimos al salón a esperar a que llegaran. Llamaron al timbre y Bill fue a abrir. Pasaron todos y miraron mi cuello flipados- ¿Bill, se puede saber qué mierda le has hecho? -preguntó Georg cabreado. **  
**

 **Bill:** Bajé la mirada, intimidado. 

-Yo... Yo solo... 

-¿Tú qué? -Gritó Gustav y yo me encogí. Joder, en Nochebuena no...

 **Tom:** Eh, tranquilos que no me ha hecho nada, bueno sí, pero nada malo. Me ha devuelto la vez aquella que le dejé el cuello lleno de chupones -me puse en medio para que no le hicieran nada. **  
**

 **Bill:** ¡Eres gilipollas! -Me dijo Gustav mirando mal el cuello de Tom. Me sequé una lágrima indiscreta y recé por que Tom no la hubiese visto. Las chicas y Patrick nos miraban sin saber qué hacer.

 **Tom:** Yo precisamente no le dije que parara -le saqué la cara a Bill- Me estaba haciendo chupones y yo estaba gimiendo y con la polla tiesa. Créeme que me encantó que me hiciera esto. **  
**

 **Bill:** Gus y Geo se liaron a voces con Tom por inconsciente y yo no pude evitar taparme la cara con las manos, tembloroso.

 **Tom:** ¿¡Qué inconsciente ni qué pollas!? Gustav, mira tu puto cuello, que aquí el amigo tampoco se ha cortado mucho... Hostia puta -oí a Bill sollozar y me giré- Tengamos la fiesta en paz -les advertí y me fui a tranquilizar a Bill- Bill, cálmate. **  
**

 **Bill:** Le abracé con fuerza.- Lo siento... Yo no quería...

 **Tom:** Tranquilízate que no pasa nada. Ya te dije que había valido la pena -le dije al oído. **  
**

 **Bill:** Suspiré y dejé de llorar poco a poco. Cuando me recompuse miré a todos con mi mejor cara de "lo siento".- ¿Cenamos? -Dijo Mariah para olvidar lo que acababa de pasar. Asentí.- Id sentándoos.

 **Tom:** Bill se fue a la cocina- Si queréis gritarme, discutir o acabar a hostias me parece muy bien, pero conmigo, cuando no esté Bill y cuando no sea Navidad, que a mi sabéis que odio la Navidad y me importa una mierda, pero a Bill le importa. A él fuera de todo esto, os lo advierto -avisé.  Asintieron y me fui a la cocina a ayudar a Bill a traer las cosas. Anna empezó a hablar y a contar cosas y rebajó la tensión en seguida. **  
**

 **Bill:** Empecé a servir la cena y luego me senté en las piernas de Tom. Las chicas contaban anécdotas del día mientras nosotros escuchábamos.- ¿De dónde habéis sacado la sudadera de Tom? Yo la quiero. -Dijo Patrick cuando se aburrió de escuchar a las chicas.

 **Tom:** Pregúntale a Bill, me la regaló él por mi cumpleaños -dije orgulloso de mi sudadera. **  
**

 **Bill:** Sonreí. 

-Luego te lo digo. 

-¿Y no hay segundo plato? -Preguntó Mariah y nos reímos todos. Me levanté para recoger los platos sucios y traer otros limpios para la carne.

 **Tom:** Me levanté para ayudar a Bill y aproveché para meterle mano. **  
**

 **Bill:** Le di un beso muy guarro aprovechando que no me veían los demás y llevé el segundo plato. Todos se relamieron al verlo.

 **Tom:** Terminamos la cena entre bromas y habló Anna- Chicos, sé que vosotros no habéis traído ningún regalo, pero yo he querido traeros a todos, así que -salió al pasillo y entró con dos bolsas enormes. **  
**

 **Bill:** Nos quedamos boquiabiertos. Se puso a rebuscar y nos dio a cada uno un paquete con nuestro nombre.

 **Tom:** Yo me quedé mirando el mío sin saber qué decir. Ya no me quedaba así cuando Bill me regalaba algo, pero además de él nadie me había regalado nunca nada. Bueno, en la boda sí, pero eran para Bill también, así que no contaban. Estaba pilladísimo mirando el regalo. **  
**

 **Bill:** Abrí mi regalo y me encontré con un marco digital por el que pasaban todas las fotos que teníamos juntos. Era genial. Todos menos Tom miraban sus regalos, y se notaba que Anna empezaba a sentirse mal por la aparente indiferencia de mi nene.- Tom... Abre el paquete, anda. -Le dije al oído.

 **Tom:** Aparté mi regalo de él y me di la vuelta para que nadie me lo quitara. **  
**

 **Bill:** Todos se sorprendieron de su reacción pero yo solo sonreí. 

-¿Por qué se aparta? -Preguntó Anna. Estaba muy angustiada. 

-Luego te lo cuento... -Me giré a Tom. -Oye, amor... ¿Me enseñas tu regalo? No voy a tocarlo. -Dije cuando noté cómo se tensaba.- Solo quiero que me dejes verlo... Anda, gírate.

 **Tom:** Negué con la cabeza y me fui al cuarto con MI regalo.

 **Bill:** Me reí. 

-Ahora vendrá. -Respondí a la muda pregunta que me hicieron todos. Me giré hacia Anna. -Le ha encantado. De hecho, ya estaba fascinado antes de abrirlo. Se ha ido para que nadie toque ni mire SU regalo. 

-No entiendo nada... -Bajó la mirada y yo la abracé con fuerza. 

-Cielo, Tom solo ha recibido regalos tuyos y míos. A mí ya se ha acostumbrado, pero lo tuyo no se lo esperaba. Está como estaría Gollum con el anillo. -Se rió de mi comparación.- Voy a buscarle. -Me levanté y fui al cuarto.- Amor... Anda, vamos con todos. Anna está triste. **  
**

 **Tom:** Me levanté y me aparté de Bill cuando se me intentó acercar y fui a darle un abrazo a Anna pero sin que tocara MI regalo.

 **Bill:** Sonreí enternecido. Anna se alegró muchísimo cuando Tom la espachurró entre sus brazos.- ¿Al menos me dices lo que es? -Le pregunté cuando soltó a su hermana, que me dirigió una sonrisa encantadora. **  
**

 **Tom:** No -le respondí y me senté otra vez. La verdad que no lo sabía.  No lo había abierto. Pero aunque lo hubiera abierto.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Pues guárdalo en el cuarto o los gatos lo arañarán. -Dije al ver a Bill subir al sofá. **  
**

 **Tom:** Me levanté con mi regalo y volví a ir al cuarto. Y lo abrí. Eran una zapatillas geniales. Las guardé en la caja y las escondí en el armario. Me aseguré de que los gatos estaban fuera y cerré con llave al salir.

 **Bill:** Nos sentamos en los sofás y mientras Gus se llevaba a Mariah a casa, empezamos a beber. Estaba realmente a gusto, sentado en el regazo de Tom y con Bill medio dormido en mi pecho. **  
**

 **Tom** : Bill se levantó al cuarto pero no pudo entrar- ¿Qué quieres? -le pregunté.

 **Bill:** Dejar el regalo que me ha hecho Anna y ponerme unos zapatos más cómodos. Si no te importa, claro. -Dije medio picado por culpa del alcohol. **  
**

 **Tom:** Espera -le abrí y entré detrás de él.

 **Bill:** Resoplé cabreándome más, dejé el marco en mi mesilla y cogí las primeras deportivas que pillé. Tom me estaba poniendo de los nervios. Salí antes que él para no gritarle cuatro cosas. **  
**

 **Tom:** Me senté con todos y cerré otra vez con llave. Le dije a Bill- Perdón, de ti me fío pero no quiero que nadie entre.

 **Bill:** Le ignoré y me puse a hablar con Patrick. No sé cómo, pero acabamos hablando de sexo... Oral.- Es que no entiendo qué fue lo que gustó a Anna de lo que le hiciste el otro día. -Me reí. -En parte fue por el piercing. Lo he comprobado con mis ex-novias. Y con Tom igual. Les vuelve locos. -Ahora se rió él.- Creo que me voy a hacer yo ese piercing. **  
**

 **Tom:** Me ignoraba y estaba cabreándome bastante. Me intentaba controlar por no joderle la Navidad, pero me estaba costando mucho. Encima de que me jodía yo celebrándola, con lo que odiaba esta mierda...

 **Bill:** Hacia las siete se fueron todos a casa. Sabía que Tom estaba cabreado, pero me dio igual. Se fue al baño (no sé a qué) y saqué sus regalos de navidad, entre los que había incluso una guitarra acústica. Lo dejé todo en el salón justo antes de que saliera del baño, mirándome fatal.- ¿Me abres la puerta del cuarto? **  
**

 **Tom:** Le di la llave y me fui al salón. Me quedé quieto al ver todo eso y me sentí mal.

 **Bill:** Abrí y me puse el pijama. No quería saber nada de los regalos y casi ni de Tom, así que me metí en la cama. **  
**

 **Tom:** Me quedé toda la noche de pie mirando mis regalos. Al día siguiente, íbamos a comer a casa de Anna. Bill se levantó y me vio ahí de pie.

 **Bill:** ¿Porqué no has dormido? -Entonces vi los regalos ahí y me pasó lo mismo que la noche anterior le había pasado a Anna. Me sentí muy, muy dolido.- ¿Por qué no los has abierto? **  
**

 **Tom:** Te traté mal anoche. Y tú me regalaste cosas. No puedo aceptarlas. No me las merezco. Lo siento -dije como autómata bajando la mirada.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y le abracé por detrás. Odiaba verle así.- Yo también te trato mal a veces, y aun así tú me regalas cosas. Anoche nos portamos mal los dos, así que olvida la gilipollez de no merecerlos ni poder aceptarlos y abre los paquetes. **  
**

 **Tom:** Le miré dudoso. No sabía que debía hacer.

 **Bill:** Anda, ábrelos... Hazlo por mí. -Apreté un poco más el abrazo y le besé el hombro para que viera que no pasaba nada.

 **Tom:** En cuanto me dijo eso, se me olvidó lo de toda la noche y fui corriendo a abrirlos como un niño pequeño.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y me hice una bolita en el sofá para verle abrir los regalos. Me encantaba verle así. Era tan... Adorable...

 **Tom:** Empecé a abrir regalos y vi un conjunto de ropa que quedaría de puta madre con las zapatillas de Anna. Y había de todo. Me había regalado hasta una play ¡Siempre había querido una play! Y una guitarra acústica. Me encantó todo. Era todo genial y aunque me costó, le dije a Bill- ¿Me ayudas a montarla y juegas conmigo?  -se quedó pillado.

 **Bill:** Jamás me había dejado tocar uno de sus regalos, y por un momento me quedé sin habla. Luego sonreí.- Claro... Vamos, seguro que es como la que tenía yo. -Me senté junto a la tele y esperé  hasta que se acercó con la caja.

 **Tom:** Me estaba doliendo dejársela, pero se la tendí.

 **Bill:** Le besé la mejilla y en apenas cinco minutos ya la había conectado a la tele. -Venga, elige un juego, quiero ver cómo pierdes. -le piqué mientras volvía al sofá.

 **Tom:** Fue a sentarse y fue a apartar uno de MIS regalos, pero lo aparté corriendo con posesividad.

 **Bill:** Puse los ojos en blanco.- No iba a hacerle nada, Tom. -Me levanté.- Voy a por el desayuno.

 **Tom:** Elegí el GTA y después de desayunar le tendí un mando, aunque me costó.

 **Bill:** Muchas gracias... -Le besé la mejilla y me puse a jugar. Sabía mejor que él, pero le dejaba ganar solo por lo contento que se ponía.

 **Tom:** Me costó, pero le pillé el truco y al final hasta le gané. Quería seguir jugando pero nos tuvimos que vestir.

 **Bill:** Cuando volvamos a casa, sigues. -Le besé y me fui a preparar. Estrené la camisa de cuadros que Tom me había comprado y peiné mi cresta como si fuera un tupé. Me encantaba el resultado.

 **Tom:** Espera -le dije- Yo también tengo un regalo. No fuimos al final porque habíamos cortado, así que bueno, aunque ya te he regalado esto, es como si fuera la primera vez -le dí un sobre con pases para la semana de la moda de Milán.

 **Bill:** Miré los pases sin saber muy bien qué decir.- Yo... Muchas gracias. -Le abracé con fuerza.

 **Tom:** Le correspondí al abrazo- Te quería regalar algo más, pero no sabía el qué.

 **Bill:** Ya me regalaste medio centro comercial hace un par de días. -Le besé con cariño.- Anda, vamos a casa de Anna.

 **Tom:** De aquí a la noche algo se me ocurrirá -dije.

 **Bill:** No necesito nada, en serio. -Volví a besarle y me puse el abrigo.

 **Tom:** Guardé todos mis regalos lejos de los gatos y abracé a Bill por detrás y nos montamos en su Audi.

 **Bill:** Llegamos justo a tiempo a casa de Anna.- Vamos, pesados, que tenemos hambre. -Se quejó Patrick cuando nos vio llegar.

 **Tom:** Jódete -le respondí y me fui a darle un abrazo a Anna.

 **Bill:** Nos sentamos a la mesa cuando abrazamos a todos y Anna sirvió la comida. Estaba deliciosa.

 **Tom:** Hermanita, yo lo habría hecho mejor, pero enhorabuena por la comida -le dije aplaudiéndole.

 **Bill:** Eres tonto. -Se rió ella. Le besé y acabé de comer.

 **Tom:** Haciendo la coña, acabamos de cenar.

 **Bill:** Estaba cansado y con algo de resaca. Aguanté todo lo que pude, pero al final me dormí en los brazos de Tom.

 **Tom:** Seguimos haciendo la gracia hasta que se hizo la hora de la cena. Pedimos unas pizzas y desperté a Bill- Princesa, la cena ya está. ¿Quieres cenar o prefieres dormir?

 **Bill:** Lo siento. Cenar. -Susurré y luego me estiré. 

-Parece un gato. -Oí decir a Geo medio riéndose.

 **Tom:** ¿Porqué crees que uno de los gatos se llama Bill? En su honor -me reí- Son clavados. **  
**

 **Bill:** Mentira. -Dije bostezando y se rieron.- Solo nos parecíamos cuando estaba mal y me dormía hasta recién levantado.

 **Tom:** Y ahora también... Los dos estáis siempre sentados encima mío, os dormís encima mío o acurrucados en mi, bostezáis igual, sois igual de torpes... -me sacó la lengua.

 **Bill:** Pues no te preocupes. Ya no lo hago nunca más. -Le dije con chulería. Era mentira pero adoraba picarle.

 **Tom:** Vi sus intenciones de picarme y se la devolví- Pues entonces levanta, ¿qué haces encima mío? -se intentó levantar indignado pero no le dejé.

 **Bill:** ¿Veis? ¡Se contradice! -Dije "indignado" y se rieron. Llegaron las pizzas.

 **Tom:** Fuimos a cenar, yo estaba muerto de hambre.

 **Bill:** Me senté al lado de Tom por picarle y nos pusimos a cenar.- Jamás entenderé cómo aguantáis juntos si os lleváis tan mal. -Soltó Frannie de repente. Anna le dio una colleja y me reí.

 **Tom:** Porque lo mejor de discutir es reconciliarse -le guiñé el ojo a Bill.

 **Bill:** Bajé la mirada sonrojado y se rieron de nosotros.- ¿Y aparte? -Preguntó Geo.

 **Tom:** Porque le quiero -me encogí de hombros- Preferiría ir al infierno con él que al cielo sin él.

 **Bill:** Todos se enternecieron y yo me puse más rojo aún. Le besé con todo mi cariño y nos silbaron.- Yo también te quiero.

 **Tom:** Se sentó encima mío y le rodeé con mis brazos.

 **Bill:** ¿No podéis pasar más de cinco minutos sin abrazaros? -No. -Dije pegándome como una lapa a Tom.

 **Tom:** Empecé a comer ignorándoles.

 **Bill:** Acabamos de cenar entre bromas.- ¿Os quedáis a beber un rato?

 **Tom** : Miré a Bill y vi que tenía muchas ganas, así que acepté. Yo no pensaba beber porque se me había ocurrido el regalo perfecto y si bebía, lo jodería.

 **Bill:** Bebí un poco, pero tampoco demasiado. No tenía muchas ganas de emborracharme.- Cuando te aburras nos vamos, eh. -Le dije al oído a Tom.

 **Tom:** Me fijé en que Mariah y Franny estaban dormidas en el sofá,  que Georg y Gustav estaban moñas y que Patrick y Anna habían desaparecido y decidí que era un buen momento para irnos. Fui a conducir yo y me lo intentó impedir porque era su Audi- Bill, no he bebido nada y tú sí.

 **Bill:** Resoplé.- Solo me he tomado una copa... -Pero su mirada no admitía réplica, y al final me tocó sentarme donde el copiloto, enfurruñado.

 **Tom:** Llegamos a casa con Bill enfurruñado y se fue al baño. Me senté en la cama con mi guitarra nueva y cuando llegó empecé a tocar y a cantar ich bin nich ich. Cantaba bastante mal, pero sabía que a Bill le hacía ilusión oírme.

 **Bill:** Me quedé petrificado en la puerta, escuchando su voz. Se notaba que no había ido nunca a clases, pero su voz era tan... Dulce y masculina a la vez... Cuando acabó, intenté secarme las lágrimas y me senté en la cama con él. Le besé con cariño, sin parar de llorar.

 **Tom:** Le enredé los dedos en mi pelo y continué con el beso.

 **Bill:** Aparté la guitarra de sus manos sin romper el beso y me senté a horcajadas sobre él. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo, pero ya no intentaba detenerlas.

 **Tom:** Le apreté contra mi con una mano mientras tenía la otra en su nuca.

 **Bill:** Rodeé su cintura con mis brazos y seguí con el beso. No quería separarme de él.

 **Tom:** Cuando necesité aire me separé y empecé a darle besos cortos.

 **Bill:** Correspondí a todos sus besos sin dejar de abrazarle. Me costaba un poquito respirar, pero no quise apartarme.

 **Tom:** Cuando le vi que le costaba respirar, empecé a besarle el cuello con mimo.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y recuperé poco a poco el aire. Tom volvió a mis labios y rodeé su cadera con mis piernas. Me encantaba.

 **Tom:** Sonreí y me puse encima suyo sin romper el beso.

 **Bill:** Mil ideas vinieron a mi cabeza cuando se tumbó encima de mí. Me eché a temblar de puro nervio, pero intenté disimularlo.

 **Tom:** Lo noté temblar y supe lo que estaba pensando. Le saqué la camiseta y repartí besos por todo su pecho.

 **Bill:** Se me escapó un gemido. ¿De verdad iba a...? No pude evitar sonreír y cuando subió a mis labios de nuevo le quité la camiseta.

 **Tom:** Le desabroché los pantalones  sin dejar de besarle.

 **Bill:** Le desnudé como pude sin romper el beso y entonces, sentí el primer dedo en mi interior. Arqueé la espalda y gemí.

 **Tom:** Le lamí el cuello de arriba a abajo mientras jugaba con mis dedos en su interior para dilatarle.

 **Bill:** Gemí con más fuerza y empecé a masturbarle con lentitud. Sentía que iba a derretirme en cualquier momento.

 **Tom:** Besándole intensamente le penetré cuando estuvo preparado.

 **Bill:** Gemí contra sus labios y empecé a moverme al ritmo de sus embestidas.

 **Tom:** Echó el cuello hacia atrás y le besé el cuello. Empecé a masturbarle al ritmo de mis envestidas.

 **Bill:** Gemí con más fuerza muerto de placer.- Tom, ya... Ya casi... -Y me corrí.

 **Tom:** Me corrí dentro de él casi a la vez. Me tumbé a su lado y se me abrazó.

 **Bill:** Muchas gracias, Tom -le besé con cariño.

 **Tom:** No las des, enano -le besé el cuello.

 **Bill:** Sí las doy... Ha sido una navidad genial. -Le besé la mejilla, pero muy cerca de los labios.

 **Tom:** Sonreí- Me alegro, enano. Pero no ha sido por mi.

 **Bill:** Sí lo ha sido... Navidad es genial desde que te tengo a ti.

 **Tom:** Me alegro -le acaricié y nos limpié.

 **Bill:** Volví a abrazarle y le besé otra vez.- Buenas noches... Te quiero.

 **Tom:** Te quiero -dije con sueño.

 **Bill:** Anda, duerme... -Le abracé y me preparé para dormir.

 **Tom:** Me quedé dormido en seguida.

 **Bill:** Me desperté por la mañana pronto y como me aburría en la cama, me fui a hacer el desayuno.

 **Tom:** Me levanté al olor de las tortitas y fui a la cocina.

 **Bill:** Buenos días, dormilón -sonreí al verle entrar en la cocina.

 **Tom:** Buenos días -le di un azote en el culo.

 **Bill:** Siéntate, que a esto le queda un minuto.

 **Tom:** Me senté bostezando y me puso un plato delante.

 **Bill:** Le besé la mejilla.- Que aproveche. -Me senté en sus piernas y me puse a comer.

 **Tom:** Le abracé y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro.

 **Bill:** ¿Sigues cansado? -Pregunté al sentir que se apoyaba en mi hombro.

 **Tom:** Negué con la cabeza- Eres muy cómodo -en realidad me había levantado moñas.

 **Bill:** Sonreí.- Entonces te dejo quedarte ahí todo el día si quieres. -Solté la taza de café y entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos. Estaba muy mimoso, pero como siempre, no me atrevía a pasar de un par de gestos tiernos. Tom no era tan mimoso como yo y no quería agobiarle.

 **Tom:** Me aparté un poco para desayunar, pero aun así le mantuve muy pegado a mi.

 **Bill:** Me di cuenta de que no se separaba de mí así que me giré hacia él.- ¿Te pasa algo?

 **Tom:** No -me encogí de hombros pero aun así no le solté.

 **Bill:** ¿Y cómo es que estás tan mimoso hoy? -Fue a soltarse pero no le dejé.- No me sueltes, solo responde.

 **Tom:** No sé -me encogí de hombros.

 **Bill:** Ah... -Le besé la mejilla y me recosté sobre la mesa. Ahora tenía sueño.

 **Tom:** Acabé de desayunar y le llevé a la cama en brazos- Duerme -le abracé.

 **Bill:** No... -Intenté luchar con el sueño.- Quiero estar contigo.

 **Tom:** Duerme conmigo y luego estarás conmigo -le besé.

 **Bill:** ¿Tú también vas a dormir? -No quería que se quedara conmigo porque se sintiera obligado.

 **Tom:** Sí -bostecé.

 **Bill:** Le besé.- Pues vamos a dormir... -Me pegué a su cuerpo y me dormí casi en seguida.

 **Tom:** Me desperté con el sonido del timbre- Su puta madre...

 **Bill:** Me desperté yo también y me enganché a él como un koala.- No vayas a abrir... Quédate conmigo.

 **Tom:** Le hice caso, pero insistían continuamente. Cabreado me fui a abrir. Era Gustav llorando.

-Georg ha tenido un accidente de coche. Está en coma. 

-¿¡QUÉ!? -grité flipado.


	11. Georg, despierta

**Bill:** Salí al oír a Tom gritar. Vi la cara de Gus y supuse que alguien estaba mal.- ¿Quién ha sido y qué le ha pasado? -pregunté medio llorando.

 **Tom:** Georg. Está... en coma -respondió Gustav.

-Tío, saldrá de esta, seguro que lo hace. En nada lo vamos a tener por aquí como siempre dando por culo -le puse la mano en el hombro y con la otra abracé a Bill que había empezado a llorar. Gustav se nos abrazó también llorando- Vamos al hospital, chicos.

 **Bill:** Me puse las primeras zapatillas que encontré y subimos al coche de Gus. En menos de quince minutos estábamos aparcando en el coche en el hospital. Había dejado de llorar, pero seguía sintiéndome mal e impotente. Tom no había soltado mi mano aún, pero esta vez no me reconfortaba. No podía evitar recordar el calvario que viví con el coma de Tom mientras recorríamos los pasillos del hospital. Avancé un par de pasos y le di la mano a Gustav.

 **Tom:** Entramos a la habitación de Georg, que estaba que parecía que dormía y Gustav salió corriendo llorando. Bill se fue detrás, pero yo no pude. Me acerqué a Georg y no pude evitar llorar. Le puse la mano en el hombro- Capullo, despierta pronto. Eres el ser más estúpido que conozco pero a pesar de eso no te podría querer más. Eres mi hermano, joder. No me puedes hacer esto. Ni a Bill. Y mucho menos a Gustav. Despiértate. Despierta o te mato -oculté mis lágrimas cuando entraron.

 **Bill:** Alcancé a Gus a mitad del pasillo y tiré de su brazo. Le giré hacia mí y le espachurré entre mis brazos. No parábamos de llorar.- Gus... Vamos, hay que entrar. Tienes que hablarle... Pedirle que vuelva. -No respondió, pero me dio la mano y fue de camino al cuarto.

 **Tom:** Vamos, lucha. Eres fuerte y puedes vencerles. Lucha, joder -le dije. Solo recordaba algunos vestigios, pero sabía que tenía que pelear. De repente entraron Gustav y Bill. Nunca había visto tan mal a Gustav. Ni siquiera cuando murió su padre, claro que Georg siempre había estado con él. Se sentó al lado de Georg y le tomó la mano.

-Despierta, por favor, despierta. Me prometiste que estarías siempre conmigo. Me prometiste que no me dejarías solo -estaba llorando hundido. Bill miraba desde la puerta llorando también y le abracé- Se va a despertar. Lo sé. Estoy seguro.

 **Bill:** Escondí la cara en su pecho.- Tengo miedo Tom... -De fondo se oía la retahíla de Gus suplicando a Geo que volviese. Odiaba escuchar eso, me recordaba demasiado a lo que pasó con Tom. De forma inconsciente, apreté el abrazo.

 **Tom:** Confía en mi, va a despertar. Vamos fuera -le cogí de la mano y le llevé a los asientos del pasillo. Me senté y le senté encima. Suspiré- Cuando despiertas no recuerdas muy bien lo que ha pasado mientras dormías, al menos no hasta que no sueñas con ello -Bill no lo sabía, pero yo aún tenía pesadillas- Era un páramo desolador, naranja, rojo y negro, hacía mucho calor y costaba respirar. De repente, de la nada, empezaban a salir monigotes sin cara que te atacaban. Uno detrás de otro, no sabes qué haces ahí, ni porqué estás ahí, solo sabes que es o todo o nada. Que si ganas, lo tienes todo y que si pierdes, adiós. Así que te esfuerzas y luchas -suspiré- Cuando estás a punto de perder, solo hay una cosa que te hace no rendirte. En mi caso fue un ángel -le acaricié- Un ángel llamado Bill que me pedía que estuviera con él y que no me rindiera. Cuando le hablamos nos oye. Él va a ganar la pelea. Y cuando él crea que no pueda más, nos oirá y le daremos fuerzas. Hasta que la gane. Porque la va a ganar. Somos los reyes de los suburbios. Somos fuertes, este es nuestro mundo y es un mundo entero para nosotros. No nos va a vencer nadie. A él tampoco. Sé a ciencia cierta que va a despertar. Él está siendo fuerte en su páramo. Nosotros tenemos que serlo aquí fuera. Por él -acaricié a Bill- Además no puede morir. Me pidió que le guardara el secreto, pero hoy había ido a por un anillo. Le iba a pedir matrimonio a Gustav. ¿Cómo se va a morir sin pedírselo? Confía en mi. Sé de lo que hablo.

 **Bill:** Le abracé con mucha fuerza.- Sé que puede, es Geo. Pero no puedo evitar recordar... No es solo por él, es por Gustav también. ¿Y se pone como me puse yo? Por el bien de todos, tiene que despertar en menos de una semana.

 **Tom:** Por Gustav no te preocupes. Ni Franny, ni Mariah, ni Patrick, ni tú ni yo lo vamos a permitir. Porque tú no lo sabes. Pero no se perdonan haber permitido lo que te pasó y no van a volver a cometer el mismo error. Y tú no te pongas mal por esos recuerdos porque ahora estoy contigo y no me voy a ir de tu lado.

 **Bill:** Nadie puede evitar una depresión en una situación así. -Suspiré y escondí la cara en su cuello.- Deberíamos entrar ya... No quiero dejarle solo.

 **Tom:** Vamos -entramos y nos sentamos cada uno a un lado de Gustav.

 **Bill:** No despierta... Se lo digo pero no me hace caso. -Le di la mano y le besé la sien. 

-No pasa nada. Sigue insistiendo. Él te escucha y hará todo lo que pueda para volver. Solo háblale, que tu voz le guíe de vuelta.

 **Tom:** Está volviendo. Pero el camino es largo. Dale tiempo, que es lo suficiente idiota para perderse -se le escapó una sonrisa.

 **Bill:** Eso está mejor... Tú insiste, lo necesita. -Sin quitar esa mini sonrisa que Tom le había sacado, volvió a hablar a Georg. Apreté el agarre de mi mano para que supiera que seguíamos ahí con él.

 **Tom:** Vamos a contarle algo para que se entretenga por el camino -les dije.

 **Bill:** Sí, buena idea. -Dije de inmediato. Me quedé pensando y entonces Gus empezó a hablar. 

-Nene... ¿Recuerdas cómo nos conocimos? ¿Se lo contamos a los chicos?

 **Tom:** Sí, capullo, que os conozco desde que éramos críos y nunca me lo habéis contado -le dije.

 **Bill:** Tantas tonterías como me cuentas, Geo, y aún no sé cómo os conocisteis. -Animé a Gus a hablar. Él ensanchó un poquito más su sonrisa. 

-¿No? Pues yo os lo cuento. Era verano, yo tenía ocho años, y Georg siete. Iba a trabajar a un jardín cuando me choqué contra él. Me miró fatal, casi con odio. Normal, por mi culpa se había llenado toda la ropa de helado. -Soltó una risita y poco a poco se sonrojó.- Me quedé pillado por él cuando me sonrió. Me acompañó al trabajo, aunque no le viniera para nada bien. A partir de entonces, empezamos a quedar. Al poco encontramos a Tom medio muerto en la calle.

 **Tom:** Seguro que el helado de Georg era robado -añadí.

 **Bill:** Fijo. Georg tiene la manía de comerse los helados ajenos. -Gus se rió de mi comentario y siguió hablando. 

-Un mes después yo seguía pillado por Georg pero no entendía porqué. Se lo conté a Frannie y la muy capulla se puso a chillar algo como que era mariquita y yo me eché a llorar. Mi madre nos oyó y me explicó que no tenía nada de malo. Me costó mucho creerla -Me reí.

 **Tom:** Bueno, yo me pasé meses preguntándoos que quién era el soplanucas y quien el muerdealmohadas cuando empezasteis a salir. -Gustav se rió.

-Si en esa época te llegamos a contar que te ibas a casar con un tío y que te iba a gustar que te dieran por culo, nos abres la cabeza -se rió- Crecimos juntos, menos Tom cuando... bueno, ya sabes. Pero un año después lo volvimos a encontrar y nos empezamos a meter en líos. Georg se quedó huérfano poco después y mi madre se convirtió también en su madre. Prácticamente vivían él y Tom en nuestra casa. Pasaron los años y la traíamos por el camino de la amargura. Cuando no llegábamos a casa llenos de heridas por habernos peleado con alguien o porque la policía nos había pegado una paliza, nos tenía que venir a buscar porque nos habían detenido -me reí y hablé yo.

-Tu madre siempre nos cuidó. Al poco de estar en tu casa, oí a tu madre hablar con tu padre. Tu padre me quería echar de casa porque pensaba que era una mala influencia y tu madre me defendió. Dijo que no podían echarme y dejarme solo en la calle. Tanto en esa época como ahora me habría puesto delante de una bala por ella. Y por vosotros también. Os parecerá una tontería, pero aunque nunca he creído en el amor de ningún tipo hasta que conocí a Bill, yo aunque no lo sabía siempre os quise a todos. -Miré a Georg- Hobbit, capullo, si te levantas te declaro mi amor. Si no olvídate -Bill y Gustav sonrieron- A partir de aquí puedo contar yo la historia, que yo la cuento mejor -dije- Teníamos catorce años. Estábamos borrachísimos y estábamos jugando a prueba o prenda. Franny sonrió con malicia y soltó "Gustav, tienes que liarte con Georg treinta segundos". Yo me empecé a despollar de la cara de horror que puso Geo. Gustav se puso rojísimo y le besó. Pasaron los treinta segundos pero no se separaban y yo les solté "Bueno, mis mejores amigos maricones y yo sin saberlo. A partir de ahora voy a tener que proteger mi culo". Georg se separó de Gustav, me pegó un puñetazo y volvió a besarle. Iba a reventarle la cabeza, pero Franny me paró. Al cabo del rato ya estábamos haciendo el mongolo otra vez con el juego. Nos quedamos ahí dormidos y no me voy a olvidar en la vida de la cara de Gustav cuando Georg escandalizado gritó "¿¡¡Que nos liamos!!?" al despertarse de resaca. Quería meter la cabeza en el horno el pobre. Se le notaba y yo le dije "Georg, que lo de que eras marica ya lo sabíamos todos, así que no lo ocultes ahora". Nos empezamos a reír todos y Georg se piró corriendo. Estuvieron una semana como el perro y el gato hasta que al final empezaron a salir a escondidas. Que se les daba como los cojones de mal. Y yo encima les vacilaba. Dejé de vacilarles con lo de soplanucas y muerdealmohadas cuando les pillé follando... Varias veces. Y ya no tenía sentido hacer la coña. Y aunque todos sabíamos que eran novios, creo que jamás ha habido confirmación oicial hasta la fecha.

 **Bill:** Me reí con su historia. Ojalá yo tuviera alguna anécdota así.

-Pues ya lo sabes, princesa. Así nos conocimos. A ver si pronto... -Se interrumpió a mitad de frase y empezó a llorar y se me abrazó. 

-Pero bueno, Gus. Que la cosa era que te rieras... -Apretó más el abrazo. Mierda... Le habíamos jodido con la historieta. -Va, cálmate. Geo tiene que oírte hablar.

 **Tom:** De repente Gustav saltó de la silla- ¡Se ha movido! ¡Me ha apretado la mano! ¡Se ha movido, os lo juro! -sin embargo no despertaba.

 **Bill:** Os juro que lo ha hecho... -Susurró al ver que pasaba el rato y no despertaba. 

-No te preocupes, Gustav. Seguro que lo ha hecho. Ahora solo hay que esperar hasta que lo repita. 

-¿Me crees de verdad? 

-¿Y por qué no? -Me encogí de hombros.

 **Tom:** Seguro que lo ha hecho. Pero lo que te decía al principio. Dale tiempo que es retrasado y el cerebro no le da para más -me levanté- Voy a traeros algo de comer, ahora subo.

 **Bill:** Vale... -Gus volvió a coger la mano de su chico.- Vamos, Gus, no te calles. Tienes que seguir hablándole, ¿vale?

 **Tom:** Subí y Gustav no quería comer- Gustav, come -le dije serio.

 **Bill:** Volvió a negar.- Gustav... Hazlo por él. Tienes que estar bien cuando despierte. -Al final conseguimos que comiera algo, aunque protestó mucho.

 **Tom:** Tendría que avisar a todos. Sólo os he avisado a vosotros porque no sabía que hacer. Nadie más sabe que Georg... -se echó a llorar y nos abrazó.

 **Bill:** Yo les avisaré. -Dije cuando dejó de llorar.- Vosotros quedaos con Georg. -Sin darles tiempo a responder, salí al pasillo y cogí mi móvil. Esto no iba a ser fácil...

 **Tom:** Nos quedamos contándole tontadas a Georg mientras Bill llamaba. Al cabo de un rato entró

 **Bill:** Vienen en seguida -Me senté otra vez al lado de Gus y me dediqué a escucharles hasta que llegaron los demás.

 **Tom:** Primero llegaron Franny y Mariah, que estaban destrozadas. Poco después llegaron Anna y Patrick abrazados con cara muy seria.

 **Bill:** No podía contener más mis lágrimas, pero no iba a llorar otra vez con Gustav al lado. Tenía que ser fuerte para él.- Voy un momento al baño... No tardo. -Les susurré a Tom y Gus. Una vez me encerré en un cubículo, me eché a llorar como un niño.

 **Tom:** Sabía a dónde había ido y me jodió no poder ir con él. El médico entró y salí a hablar con él.

-Este tipo de comas suelen durar entre unas hora y unos dos o tres días. Si al final de la semana no se ha despertado es muy improbable que se despierte nunca

-Mierda... -me invadió la rabia pero me tuve que controlar. No se podían enterar. Al menos por el momento.

-Lo siento mucho, pero tened esperanza -y se fue. A Mariah le dio un ataque de ansiedad y se la tuvieron que llevar. Franny se fue con ella. Patrick, muy nervioso, bajó con Anna a fumar a la calle. Bill volvió del baño pero se fue a acompañar a Gustav, que no lo había podido alargar más. Me quedé solo y le hablé a Georg.

-Tío, ya sé que cuesta. Ya sé lo que es toda esta mierda. Pero, joder, tú vas a contrareloj. No me jodas y despiértate. No nos jodas a ninguno. Despierta, joder -llegaron Gustav y Bill.

 **Bill:** Entramos y oímos a Tom.- ¿Por qué va Georg a contrarreloj? -Preguntó Gus temblando. Nos sentamos con Tom y le miramos, esperando respuesta.

 **Tom:** Suspiré y se lo conté. Ya me habían pillado. Ya no tenía sentido mentir. Gustav estaba destrozado. Nunca le había visto así...

 **Bill:** Haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no llorar, abracé a Gus y le hablé al oído.- Ahora tienes que esforzarte más que nunca para que te oiga. Tenemos que hablarle sin parar, para que corra y llegue hasta nosotros. -Le sequé las lágrimas con cuidado, aunque no dejaran de salir.- Ahora voy a bajar a por algo de cenar para los tres y tú vas a quedarte hablando con él, ¿vale? -Le di un último abrazo y salí fuera. No me permití llorar hasta que no estuve donde la comida.

 **Tom:** Le pasé la mano por la espalda. Yo era más bestia que Bill y no era muy de abrazos, pero me estaba esforzando por ser más cariñoso- ¿Os acordáis del lío que nos metimos con diecisiete con los rusos?

 **Bill:** Me senté en el suelo, frente a la máquina expendedora y estuve llorando un par de minutos. Cuando estuve más tranquilo, cogí un par de bocadillos y volví al cuarto. Gustav estaba hablando de unos rusos o algo así, y no pude evitar sonreír al verle más animado.

 **Tom:** Quise morirme en ese momento. O suicidarme antes de que nos pillaran. Pero el puto loco de Tom que era más suicida que nosotros le echó cojones y se metió en su casa para robarles el dinero que le debíamos y pagarle con eso. ¡Y coló! ¿Te acuerdas? -le preguntó Gustav a Georg. Sin que ninguno nos lo esperáramos Georg habló con voz ronca y a duras penas- Todavía. .. tengo los c...cojones de... corbata.

 **Bill:** Me reí de su frase.- No me extraña, Geo... -Entonces me di cuenta de lo que había dicho y miré la camilla. Georg tenía los ojos abiertos ¡nos miraba, nos conocía! Se me escapó un sollozo de la alegría, pero creo que no se dieron cuenta.

 **Tom:** Creo que ninguno habíamos caído realmente en que había hablado. Me quedé mirándole. Gustav se quedó quieto como en shock- Tú, cabronazo. No te llegas a despertar antes del domingo y te despierto a hostias y me estás comiendo la polla hasta que la cagues -le solté y se rió. Gustav pareció reaccionar entonces- Mi... amor... Pensé que no volvería a verte... -empezó a llorar. Georg le acarició y le secó las lágrimas- Lo siento -se disculpó Georg.

 **Bill:** No lo sientas... -Sollozó Gus. Le di la mano a Geo a modo de saludo y luego salimos Tom y yo del cuarto.

 **Tom:** Abracé a Bill- Vamos a avisar a todos. Mariah está en la planta de abajo con calmantes por su ataque de ansiedad con Franny y a Patrick se lo ha llevado Anna a casa porque estaba muy nervioso -Bill asintió y se fue a ir pero le cogí de la mano y le hice abrazarse a mi- Siento no haber podido estar contigo. Has sido muy valiente, enano. Le has echado dos cojones bien puestos -le dije acariciándole- Pero cuando los médicos examinen a Georg y nos digan que va a estar años dándonos por culo, vamos a ir a casa y te voy a preparar un chocolate y a darte un masaje hasta que duermas, ¿vale?

 **Bill:** Asentí y le abracé con fuerza.- Anda, vamos a avisarles. Luego ya pensaremos en chocolate y masajes. -Le di la mano y fuimos a buscar a Mariah.

 **Tom:** Llegamos a la habitación de Mariah y Fanny y ellas nos miraron nerviosas- Ha despertado. Ha hablado y nos ha reconocido a todos -se pusieron a llorar de la alegría.

 **Bill:** Frannie quiso ir a verles, pero no la dejé.- Espera un rato, quieren estar un poquito a solas. Dadles media hora y luego ya subís.

 **Tom:** Asintieron respirando aliviadas y Franny nos abrazó- Eh, que somos hombres casados, a ver qué haces -bromeé para relajar un poco el ambiente.

 **Bill:** Nos reímos y al poquito Tom y yo cogimos el coche para ir a casa.- Voy a llamar a Anna. -Dije al acordarme y saqué el móvil.

 **Tom:** Gustav nos había mandado un mensaje de que gracias a Bill y a mi por haber estado con él hoy y que les dejáramos solos. Le dije que cuando le viera el médico a Georg me llamara. Mientras, Bill hablaba con Anna me sonó el teléfono.

-Le van a dejar un día en observación pero parece que no va a tener secuelas en el cerebro. Y además de la pierna rota físicamente no tiene nada grave -se le notaba MUY aliviado- Mañana le dan el alta -asentí con la cabeza y suspiré de alivio.

-Genial... Te dejo estar con él. Hasta mañana -colgué. Bill me miraba muy mal por estar conduciendo con el teléfono- Le van a dejar toda la noche en observación, pero han dicho que está perfectamente menos por la pierna rota.

 **Bill:** Asentí y me acomodé en el asiento. Estaba agotado.- Menos mal que ya ha pasado... -Se me aguaron los ojos e hice todo lo posible para no llorar. Llegamos a casa y Tom aparcó.

 **Tom:** Me bajé y le cogí en brazos. Le llevé hasta dentro. Puse en el microondas seis salchichas de perrito caliente y abrí el pan. Salí al salón en menos de cinco minutos con la cena hecha. Dejé un plato en la mesa y traje el ketchup y la mostaza. Me senté a su lado y le hice sentarse encima- Vamos, cena -le besé el cuello.

 **Bill:** No tenía casi hambre, pero aun así cené. Solo porque él me lo había preparado todo.

 **Tom:** Acabamos de cenar en silencio- Princesa, ¿te apetece darte una ducha? -asintió y mientras se duchaba le hice chocolate caliente. Salió seco y con el pijama y le tendí una taza.

 **Bill:** Gracias, amor -le dije en un susurro y me senté en sus piernas a tomármelo.

 **Tom:** De nada, nene -se me hacía muy raro llamarle así, pero sabía que le encantaba. Se puso rojo.

 **Bill:** Le di un besito en el cuello y me acabé el chocolate. Había mucho silencio y me ponía de los nervios.

 **Tom:** Ven, princesa. Vamos a la cama -la verdad que había sido un día de mierda. Estaba reventado y solo quería dormir. Lo había pasado mucho peor de lo que quería que se notara. Le saqué la camiseta del pijama y le tumbé bocabajo- Relájate y duerme -le besé el cuello. Cogí el lubricante y empecé a hacerle un masaje. Bill gemía de gusto y yo entre los gemidos y que estaba bocabajo y yo sentado encima de su culo, me había empalmado. No lo notó. Se le notaba muy a gusto y no quería que se diera cuenta.

 **Bill:** Estaba casi dormido, pero entonces recordé que Tom también lo había pasado mal. Me incorporé para darle yo un masaje y él trató de evitarlo. Entonces noté su erección. Le besé con cariño.- Túmbate, amor.

 **Tom:** No te preocupes por mi, vuelve a tumbarte -le dije y gemí cuando llevó su mano a mi paquete- T-te... acabas de duchar -le dije.

 **Bill:** No pasa nada... No voy a mancharme. Túmbate. -Esta vez hizo caso. Le bajé los pantalones y me metí su polla en la boca.

 **Tom:** Empecé a gemir. Le aparté el pelo de la cara sin dejar de gemir.

 **Bill:** Alcé la mirada y la clavé en su cara. Aumenté el ritmo sin dejar de mirarle.

 **Tom:** Me estremecí y con un grito me corrí. Subió y me besó. No dejaba de jadear.

 **Bill:** Le abracé y nos arropé.- Buenas noches, amor.

 **Tom:** ¿Y tú? -pregunté.

 **Bill:** Yo estoy bien. -Le besé.- Anda, vamos a dormir, que ha sido un día muy largo.

 **Tom:** Le miré. No insistí porque él ni siquiera estaba empalmado. Y le apreté contra mi- Demasiado largo -suspiré. Yo estaba bastante mal, pero ocultándolo.

 **Bill:** Tom... ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres hablar o algo? -Le pregunté al sentir que apretaba demasiado el abrazo.

 **Tom:** Solo quiero que acabe esta mierda de día -le respondí sin abrir los ojos.

 **Bill:** Le di un último beso.- Pues duerme y descansa, amor. -Cerré los ojos e intenté dormir. De repente, estaba en un hospital, viendo a Tom en una camilla. Entonces se oía la voz de una mujer que decía que no se podía esperar más, que habían hecho todo. Y... Paraban la máquina. Cuando el pitido se volvió continuo, quise morir con él. Me desperté empapado en sudor y gritando.

 **Tom:** Le vi despertarse sobresaltado. Yo también había tenido una pesadilla y estaba despierto- Eh, tranquilo -le abracé- ¿Éstas bien? -le pregunté.

 **Bill:** Me eché a llorar cuando oí su voz. Había sido tan real... Tan horriblemente real...

 **Tom:** Calma... Estoy aquí -le apreté contra mi pecho y poco a poco dejó de llorar- ¿Quieres hablar?

 **Bill:** Negué con la cabeza.- Quiero que me digas por qué estabas despierto. -Me sequé las lágrimas y le miré fijamente.

 **Tom:** Por lo mismo que tú ahora... ¿Estás bien?

 **Bill:** Asentí.- ¿Qué has soñado? -Pregunté con tono cariñoso y apreté un poco el abrazo.

 **Tom:** De todo. Recuerdos... Y cosas que menos mal que no han pasado -me encogí de hombros- ¿Tú?

 **Bill:** Recuerdos torcidos. -simplifiqué las cosas. Le besé- ¿Intentamos dormir?

 **Tom:** ¿Te encuentras bien? -pregunté.

 **Bill:** Sí, amor, tranquilo. -Sonreí.

 **Tom:** Vamos a dormir entonces.

 **Bill:** Cerré los ojos y esperé hasta que Tom se durmió para abrirlos. Me había desvelado y no iba a poder dormir. Me puse de espaldas a él para que no viera mis ojeras al día siguiente.

 **Tom:** Me volví a despertar agitado por una pesadilla y me giré para que Bill no viera que no iba a poder dormir.

 **Bill:** Le noté revolverse y le abracé por la espalda.- ¿Y si hacemos chocolate o vemos una peli o algo?

 **Tom:** Suspiré- Mejor.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué prefieres: chocolate, peli o nana? -me incorporé.

 **Tom:** ¿Nana? -pregunté extrañado y él se rió.

 **Bill:** Le espachurré entre mis brazos y empecé a cantarle "In die Nacht" al oído, muy bajito.

 **Tom:** Me encantaba oírle cantar. Cerré los ojos y me limité a escucharle hasta que terminó de cantar. Abrí los ojos y sonreí.

 **Bill:** ¡Pero no abras los ojos! -me "indigné" y ensanchó su sonrisa.- La nana es para que te duermas.

 **Tom:** Pero yo no me quiero dormir... Pudiendo violarte -le besé.

 **Bill:** Pero es que no me violarías. Ya sabes que yo te dejo. -Me mordió el cuello.

 **Tom:** Pues entonces déjate -me puse encima.

 **Bill:** Sonreí empezando a excitarme.- Hecho. -Se lanzó a mi boca.

 **Tom:** Como estaba sin camiseta de cuando le había hecho el masaje empecé a lamerle y morderle todos los tatuajes.

 **Bill:** Me deshice en gemidos y como pude, le saqué la camiseta. Me relamí de forma inconsciente al ver sus duros abdominales.

 **Tom:** Sonreí con chulería y le quité los pantalones.

 **Bill:** Volvió a besarme y terminé de desnudarle. Llevé su mano a mi entrada y al mismo tiempo empecé a masturbarle. Gimió contra mi boca con una voz tan sexy que sentí un pinchazo en la polla.

 **Tom:** Le empecé a dilatar mordiendo por donde pillaba- Ponte boca abajo -susurré.

 **Bill:** No pude negarme a esa orden tan sensual y me di la vuelta sin que se apartara de mi cuerpo.

 **Tom:** Le penetré con fuerza mordiéndole los hombros con algo de saña.

 **Bill:** Grité por una mezcla de placer y dolor y me agarré al cabecero de la cama para que no me estampara. Me volvía loco que fuera tan bestia.

 **Tom:** Estaba follándomelo como un animal y gritando como eso mismo. Puso el culo en pompa y coló una mano debajo suyo pero le saqué el brazo como un bestia y colé la mía masajeándole y masturbándole tal vez con demasiada fuerza, aunque él precisamente no se quejaba.

 **Bill:** Gemía y gritaba sin parar, loco ante la penetración animal de Tom. Mañana me iba a doler, seguro, pero en ese momento me dio igual. Con cada grito y gemido, una parte de la tensión desaparecía. En algún momento me azotó y tuve que morderme el labio para no pedirle que volviera a hacerlo.

 **Tom:** Le embestía con tanta fuerza que me tenía que agarrar a su cadera lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarle un moratón. De vez en cuando le azotaba con fuerza. Nuestros berridos se entremezclaban y de repente reventó con un grito agudo que resonó por todo el cuarto manchando las sábanas. Embestí una vez más con fuerza y reventé dentro de él.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué... Qué ha sido... Eso? -Pregunté entre jadeos. Estaba agotado, muerto de cansancio.

 **Tom:** El... qué -dije desplomándome encima de él.

 **Bill:** ¡Ugh! ¿Qué... Acaba de... Pasar? -Pregunté. Me dolía todo el cuerpo. Mañana fijo que tendría moratones.

 **Tom:** Me tumbé a su lado- Un gran polvo...

 **Bill:** Me reí y le besé.- Un polvo digno de grabar... Lástima no haberlo hecho.

 **Tom:** A partir de ahora voy a grabar todo... -dije algo fastidiado.

 **Bill:** Me reí y le besé.- Tengo una sorpresilla para ti. -Saqué la cámara de detrás del despertador y se la enseñé.

 **Tom:** Pero -me sorprendí- ¿Cuando? Eres la polla, princesa -respondí riéndome.

 **Bill:** Le besé.- Cuando has dicho que me querías violar. -Apagué la cámara y la dejé en la mesilla.

 **Tom:** Le cogí de la cintura y le puse encima mía besándole- Me encantas.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y le abracé.- Y tú a mí. -Me sentía bastante mal todavía, pero disimulé lo mejor que pude. Busqué sus labios con los míos e intenté alejar todo de mi mente.

 **Tom:** Empezó a entrar luz por la ventana- Ya es de día... ¿Quieres ver una peli?

 **Bill:** Lo que quieras. -Me encogí de hombros. Vi ocho marcas en su espalda, ocho arañazos hechos apenas un rato antes por mí.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué te pasa? -dije al ver su mala cara.

 **Bill:** Te he arañado. -Respondí. No me gustaba nada la pinta de esas marcas. -Voy a por el botiquín y te curo.- A pesar de que me dolía todo el cuerpo un horror, fui hasta la puerta andando bien. Cuando estuve en el pasillo ya me permití cojear y poner mil caras de dolor.

 **Tom:** Fui detrás de él y le cogí en brazos al ver sus muecas de dolor- Ha valido la pena -dije entrando con él en mis brazos en el baño- Además no te sientas mal por esto. Yo no me siento mal por tus marcas... -le besé el cuello- Te ha encantado cómo te las he hecho y lo sabes.

 **Bill:** A mi mis marcas me la sudan. Me preocupan tus arañazos. -Dije cogiendo el botiquín.

 **Tom:** Me ha encantado marcarte así, aunque te duela ahora. Sabes que han valido la pena... -cogí los ibuprofenos y la crema de los moratones- Y lo volvería a hacer... Desventajas de tener un marido sociópata... -me encogí de hombros y se rió- Pero nadie más puede marcarte así. Estas marcas dicen que eres mío...

 **Bill:** Me encantan mis marcas. -Le besé con mimo.- Pero ahora voy a desinfectarlas, o tendrás problemas para marcarme otra vez. -Me incorporé y empecé a curarme frente al espejo.

 **Tom:** Te curo yo -le llevé al sofá.

 **Bill:** Me dejé curar y le detuve cuando iba a llevarse las cosas al baño otra vez.- Siéntate que voy a curarte. Y ni se te ocurra negarte.

 **Tom:** Suspiré y me giré para que me curara los arañazos. Tenía unos surcos importantes.

 **Bill:** Me sentí fatal al ver sus marcas.- Perdóname... Soy un bestia.

 **Tom:** No lo sientas. Me encanta que lo seas -me reí.

 **Bill:** A mí no. Son demasiado profundos.

 **Tom:** Me mordí el labio para no quejarme. Bill no lo había notado- Si no duele... -le dije.

 **Bill:** ¿Y por eso contienes la respiración y te tensas? No soy idiota, Tom -terminé de curarle y me quedé tumbado de cualquier forma.

 **Tom:** Vale, no duele mucho... -dije y le besé- Déjate de tonterías y no te rayes -llevé todo al baño y volví- ¿Desayunamos y vamos al hospital?

 **Bill:** Si soy capaz de andar, vale. -Dije sonriendo de lado.

 **Tom:** Me reí y le llevé a la cocina. Le senté en la silla y me puse yo a cocinar- Muero de hambre.

 **Bill:** ¿Quieres que haga yo la comida? -Pregunté y me levanté. Por suerte me dolió menos.

 **Tom:** Coartas mi creatividad culinaria -fingí indignarme para que se sentara.

 **Bill:** No, claro que no. -Dije en seguida sintiéndome mal. Volví a sentarme y él sonrió triunfante.

 **Tom:** Le besé el cuello y volví a lo mío. Le llevé un bol con fruta y un cuchillo- Toma, haz algo por la patria.

 **Bill:** Me reí y me puse a trocear la fruta. Pero estaba hambriento, así que empecé a comer.

 **Tom:** ¿Pero qué haces? -se asustó y soltó la fruta como si fuera un niño pillado con las manos en la masa y me empecé a reír. Esto de hacer desayunos se me daba más que bien. Estaba haciendo a la vez crêpes, tortitas, huevos con bacon, saqué bollos de su paquete, hice zumo de naranja y café y puse un bol con leche y cereales. Acabé de hacerlo y lo puse todo en platos. Cogí nata y chocolate y lo dejé todo en la mesa. Bill flipó con mi velocidad.

 **Bill:** Desde hoy, te nombro chef de desayuno oficial. -Dije sonriendo y empecé a comer. ¡Estaba delicioso todo!

 **Tom:** Es un honor ser el chef del desayuno oficial de la corte de la princesa -puse mi mano en el pecho- Pero aquí soy el rey -le susurré al oído.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y le besé el cuello. -Claro que eres el rey en todas partes. Lo del chef es solo chef honorífico. Seguiré cocinando yo..

 **Tom:** Ah, bueno, entonces acepto el puesto -me reí y le levanté de la silla para sentarle encima mío.

 **Bill:** Le abracé con fuerza y sonreí.- Muchas gracias por el desayuno.

 **Tom:** Me encogí de hombros y comí. Cuando acabamos de comer nos íbamos a ir al hospital pero sonó el timbre. Nos pusimos unos calzoncillos y fui a abrir. Era Gustav y Georg en una silla de ruedas que pasaron sin que les dijera nada. Cerré la puerta cuando entraron y se quedaron flipados cuando vieron mis arañazos y sus marcas- ¿Pero ya os habéis vuelto a pelear?

 **Bill:** Me sonrojé y bajé la mirada. Gus seguía esperando una respuesta, pero Geo no la necesitó. Con ver mi cara le bastó.- Sois unos putos masocas pervertidos.

 **Tom:** Bueno, estábamos celebrando que has despertado, capullo. Siéntete orgulloso que ha sido un gran polvo en tu honor -se rieron.

 **Bill:** Eso, encima no insultes. -Hice hueco a Georg en el sofá y Gustav se fue al pequeño. -Venimos a pediros un favor... -Que no hace falta, pero bueno. -¡Calla, Geo! Sabes que sí hace falta. -Alzamos las cejas esperando que siguiera. -Queremos que vengáis a nuestra casa con nosotros. Al menos en lo que Georg se cura. Pero solo si podéis.

 **Tom:** Mientras no os empalméis al verme en gayumbos por la mañana, por mi bien -dije de coña. Miré a Bill.

 **Bill:** ¿En serio necesitáis preguntar? Voy a hacer la maleta ya mismo. -Dije sonriendo y me levanté de golpe. Mala idea. Me dio un pinchazo en el culo. Pero al menos pude disimularlo.

 **Tom:** Me aguanté la risa y me acerqué a Georg. Le di un abrazo.

-Lo mal que nos lo has hecho pasar a todos... Me alegro de que estés bien -le dije poniéndome serio por un rato. Me chocó la mano.

-Si es que sin mi no podéis vivir -se rió chocándome la mano.

-Sin duda. Si no te he follado ya es por Gustav y por Bill, que si no te iba a dar el polvo de tu vida -nos reímos los dos.

-Y tú, sonríe que ya está aquí -le cogí a Gustav de los hombros. Me fui detrás de Bill para ayudarle con la maleta. Le di un azote y se quejó.

 **Bill:** ¡No hagas eso! Duele... -Dije con mala cara. ¿Es que era idiota acaso?

 **Tom:** Me reí y le acaricié el culo- ¿Quieres un besito en compensación?

 **Bill:** Sonreí.- Si insistes... No me voy a negar precisamente.

 **Tom:** Me agaché, le besé el culo y se quedó pilladísimo. Me empecé a reír.

 **Bill:** Idiota... -Dije en voz baja mientras acababa de hacer la maleta.- Venga, vamos al salón.

 **Tom:** Le agarré de la cintura y le besé en los labios. Sonrió.

 **Bill:** Vamos, anda. -Cogí mi maleta y le besé otra vez antes de salir.

 **Tom:** Salí detrás de Bill- Vamos pues.

 **Bill:** Ayudamos a Geo a subir al coche y fuimos a su casa. Nos dijeron que dormiríamos en el cuarto de invitados y nos lo enseñaron. No sabía que tenían uno.

 **Tom:** Como jodáis la cama follando, nos compráis otra -advirtieron- Que ya hemos visto lo adolorido que vas, princesa.

 **Bill:** Me sonrojé considerablemente pero no bajé la mirada.- Si la nuestra aguanta aún, la vuestra también podrá. -Y me fui a deshacer la maleta dejándoles flipados.

 **Tom:** Me reí de su reacción- Voy a ayudarle.

 **Bill:** Estaba guardando mis cosas en parte del armario cuando entró Tom.- Te he dejado la mitad de los cajones y las perchas para tus cosas.

 **Tom:** Le besé- Gracias -y empecé a guardar mis cosas- Princesa, ¿te encuentras bien?

 **Bill:** Su pregunta me extrañó.- Claro, ¿por qué no? -Acabé de guardar las cosas.

 **Tom:** Por si acaso -me encogí de hombros y salí detrás de él. Había dejado en el armario toda mi ropa de cualquier manera.

 **Bill:** Gus y Geo estaban compartiendo un tierno beso cuando fuimos al salón. Sin poder resistirme, les hice una foto y luego fui a la cocina. Me puse a hacer la cena para no sentir que estaba en su casa de acoplado.

 **Tom:** Me fui detrás suya y le abracé mientras él cocinaba. Los chicos estaban especialmente moñas, pero les entendía. Se quedaron flipados cuando sacamos la cena ya hecha.

 **Bill:** Sonreí con chulería y puse la cena en la mesa. 

-Pero... ¿Y esto, Bill? 

-Se os veía muy ocupados. -Respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

 **Tom:** Tom, he perdido el cargador de mi portátil. Creo que lo tienes tú, ¿me llevas a tu cuarto a buscarlo? -preguntó Georg. Era una gilipollez y todos le miramos raro. Pero bueno, Gustav había dicho que era normal que dijera cosas raras estos días así que le seguí el rollo y le llevé a mi cuarto- Ya sé que era una gilipollez pero no se me ha ocurrido nada mejor para hablar contigo a solas. Quiero decirte que... me he enamorado de ti -me dijo todo serio.

-¿¡QUÉ!? -grité y se empezó a despollar.

-No, capullo -dijo secándose lágrimas de risa- Que le quiero pedir matrimonio a Gustav pero así no puedo prepararlo y si esta noche me podrás ayudar y convencerás a Bill para que se lleve a Gus a algún lado -resoplé de alivio.

-No te arranco la cabeza porque estás tullido -se rió- Vale, te ayudo, vamos con todos.

 **Bill:** Princesa... ¿Tú ves a Georg raro? 

-¿Raro en qué plan? 

-No sé... A veces se pone mimoso, como ahora, pero otras veces es como si... Estuviera en otro planeta. 

-Tú tranquilo... A Tom también le pasa a veces al poco de despertar. -Mentí y encima me sentí fatal porque él se lo creyó. Justo entonces volvieron Georg y Tom.

 **Tom:** Volvimos fingiendo que no habíamos encontrado el cargador y me senté con Bill- Bill, déjame el juego de tu móvil que me apetece jugar -Bill flipó mucho pero me dio su móvil con el juego puesto. Salí del juego fingiendo que estaba jugando concentrado y escribí "DISIMULA! Georg está raro porque le va a pedir casarse a Gustav y no sabía como hacerlo con la silla. Me ha llamado para pedirme ayuda. Tienes que llevarte a Gustav esta tarde a algún lado. Piensa en algo, pero llévatelo"- ¡TOMA! Jódete que he pasado tu récord -grité enseñándole el mensajito del móvil.

 **Bill:** Lo leí mientras fingía fliparlo. 

-Pues ahora te jodes tú y me voy de compras. ¿Gus, te vienes y pasamos por el súper? 

-Claro, vamos. -Dijo sonriendo y se levantó. Les di un abrazo a cada uno para despedirme y me reuní con Gus después de susurrarles un "de nada" muy chulesco.

 **Tom:** Se fueron y me despollé- A ver, ¿qué hay que hacer?

 **Bill:** Me entretuve todo lo posible para que les diera tiempo a hacer lo que quisieran. Por último, pasamos por el súper y me entretuve toda una hora en elegir el pan. Cuando me llegó un mensaje de Georg, fui a toda velocidad a la caja y pusimos rumbo a casa. Pobre Gus, lo que había tenido que aguantar.

 **Tom:** Vi entrar a Gustav con cara de quererse morir y me despollé- Bill, ¿qué le has hecho? -pregunté.

 **Bill:** Comprar. -Respondí con una sonrisa enorme e inocente que hizo reír a Georg. Me acerqué a saludar a Tom y le abracé con fuerza.- ¿Qué vamos a hacer nosotros mientras ellos... Ya sabes? -Pregunté en un susurro.

 **Tom:** Sonreí- Tenemos cuarto propio -le besé el cuello- ¿No quieres vengarte de tu malvado marido?.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Me gustaría, pero... ¿Te imaginas que justo cuando Geo se lo pregunte, mi malvado marido grite algo así como "más fuerte, princesa"? Mejor esperamos un poco, ¿no?

 **Tom:** Me reí- Sí, mejor. Pues te invito a un helado.

 **Bill:** Vale. -Le besé y aprovechamos que los chicos estaban mimosos otra vez para largarnos a por el helado.

 **Tom:**  A Bill se le notaba que estaba adolorido, pero parecía mejor que antes- Cuando quieras te llevo en brazos.

 **Bill:** Me reí y le di la mano.- No te preocupes, aún puedo andar.

 **Tom:** Nos fuimos a por un helado y un helado llevó a otro y otro helado llevó al McDonald's. Acabamos cenando ahí. Nos llegó un mensaje de Georg de que podíamos volver ya.

 **Bill:** Volvimos paseando con calma. Por suerte ya no me dolía nada y pude divertirme con Tom en lo que volvíamos. Al llegar a casa, vimos a los chicos tumbados en el sofá, ambos con una sonrisa enorme.

 **Tom:** Al vernos entrar, Gustav ayudó a Georg a incorporarse y nos hicieron hueco- ¿Qué tal? -pregunté.

 **Bill:** Ha dicho que sí. -Respondió Georg con una sonrisa enorme de gilipollas. Me puse a dar palmaditas y les abracé. 

-¡Enhorabuena, chicos! 

-¿Vosotros lo sabíais?

 **Tom:** Yo lo sabía hacía días -le di una palmada en la espalda- Enhorabuena, capullos -me acordé de cuando le pedí a Bill matrimonio.

-Lo siguiente es Anna pidiéndome el Cadillac para ir a misa -se empezó a reír.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué? -Preguntó Georg sin entender. 

-Nada, cosas nuestras. -Respondí con chulería, aunque en realidad estaba mimoso porque la situación me había puesto así. Claro, que como siempre, no me atreví a ser cariñoso con Tom.

 **Tom:** Senté a Bill encima mio y se me abrazó.

 **Bill:** Los chicos estaban hablando, rememorando viejos tiempos y hablando de sus trastadas, y yo no me enteraba de nada. Suspiré y puse mi cara en el cuello de Tom. Le di un par de besos y luego cerré los ojos, un poco dormido.

 **Tom:** Le noté aburrirse y entonces empecé a acariciarle el pelo mientras le explicaba todo para que lo entendiera. Acabó despollado con la cabeza apoyada en mi pecho.

 **Bill:** Cuando se me pasó la risa, los chicos empezaron con otra historia, de la que solo oí la mitad. Me quedé dormido mientras hablaban y reían.

 **Tom:** Noté a Bill temblar un poco y nos tapé con la manta mientras seguíamos bromeando los chicos y yo. Al cabo del rato, Gustav llevó a Georg a la cama y se echó también y yo llevé a Bill a la cama, le puse el pijama, me lo puse yo y me metí a la cama con él.

 **Bill:** Me desperté con una pesadilla, pero por suerte no grité. Tom dormía bocarriba con una expresión de niño a la que tuve que hacer una foto. Luego, intenté dormir otra vez, aunque en el fondo sabía que no podría.

 **Tom:** Me desperté empalmado a mitad de noche por un sueño húmedo y vi a Bill haciéndose el dormido, así que se me ocurrió una gran manera de pillarle. Me destapé y me bajé los pantalones y los calzoncillos y empecé a masturbarme.

 **Bill:** Abrí los ojos al oírle gemir. Joder... Qué escena. Me relamí y quité su mano de su polla para masturbarle.

 **Tom:** Gemí- ¿Qué haces despierto, princesa?

 **Bill:** Complacer a mi marido. -Respondí como si fuera obvio y empecé a lamer la punta de su duro miembro.

 **Tom:** Gemí más alto cuando se metió mi polla en la boca y todavía más cuando me metió dos dedos.

 **Bill:** Jugaba con mis dedos en su interior y seguía chupando. Joder, quería entrar en su cuerpo, pero tenía que esperar. Joder... Iba a ser difícil...

 **Tom:** Dios... Fóllame ya -gemí.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y saqué mis dedos de su cuerpo. Le besé y entré en él de una sola embestida.

 **Tom:** Le besé para ahogar mis gritos pero Bill estaba cabrón y se apartó susurrándome algo al oído.

 **Bill:** No te contengas... Quiero oírte gritar. -Le mordí el lóbulo de la oreja y aumenté un poco la velocidad para hacerle gemir con fuerza.

 **Tom:** ¡Aaaah! -grité- Más fuerte -me estaba haciendo daño pero me daba igual.

 **Bill:** Puse las manos a los lados de su cara para impulsarme y hacerlo como él quería.

 **Tom:** Estaba gritando y deshaciéndome en gemidos y gritos casi desesperados. El dolor de culo que iba a tener al día siguiente no tendría precio. Pero valía la pena. Me llevé la mano a la polla para masturbarme.

 **Bill:** Le di un manotazo cuando vi que iba a tocarse.- No toques... Mis cosas... -Y le masturbé yo.

 **Tom:** Qué bestia que estaba siendo y cómo me gustaba. Me incorporé y le fui a morder el cuello pero giró la cara y me besó sucio. Cuando nos separamos empezó a morder mi pecho con saña.

 **Bill:** Tom gemía, gritaba y se retorcía muerto de gusto mientras yo le mordía todo el cuerpo. De repente, me incorporé y al ver sus manos tapando su cara de placer me dio un pinchazo en la polla.- ¡Mierda! Tom, voy a... Oh, joder... -Aumenté la velocidad de mi mano en su miembro.

 **Tom:** Aaaaah -grité corriéndome desesperado y justo a la vez noté cómo el semen de Bill me llenaba el interior.

 **Bill:** Me dejé caer sobre su cuerpo jadeando y salí con cuidado de él.- ¿Estás... Bien?

 **Tom:** Asentí medio ido- Los que... no estarán... tan bien... serán los chicos... Son... las cinco.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Se les oye... Roncar... Escucha... -Nos quedamos en silencio y oímos sus ronquidos. Volvimos a reír y le besé.- Voy a por papel... Para limpiarnos... Ahora vengo...

 **Tom:** Asentí aún medio ido y me miré el pecho con varias marcas de dientes moradas. Me reí y justo entró Bill mirándome con cara de "¿De qué te ríes?"- El gato grande Bill está fiero estos días... Estoy lleno de arañazos y mordiscos -bajó la mirada y me reí.

 **Bill:** Lo siento mucho... -Me mordí el labio y me puse a limpiar los restos de semen de su cuerpo.

 **Tom:** Al verle tan "agachado" limpiándome, me volví a empalmar. Obviando el pinchazo en el culo le estampé contra el colchón acabando encima de él- No vale con sentirlo princesa -repartí mordisquitos húmedos el su cuello- Voy a castigarte.

 **Bill:** Si vas a castigarme con lo que yo creo... No me importa que lo hagas.

 **Tom:** Lo sé -me mordí- Que estemos casados -le metí el dedo sin que se lo esperara- No hace que dejes de ser mi perra... ¿verdad? -quería oírle decirlo.

 **Bill:** No... No he dejado de serlo... Aaah. -Gemí cuando metió un segundo dedo y los removió.

 **Tom:** ¿El qué eres? Vamos, princesa, quiero oírte decirlo -le lamí el cuello hasta llegar muy cerca de su oreja- Quiero oírte decir qué eres, de quién y como gimes -Bill estaba deshecho en gemidos.

 **Bill:** Aah... Soy la... La perra de Tom... -Metió el tercer dedo y grité.

 **Tom:** Sonreí de lado- ¿Y qué quieres que te haga, mi perra?

 **Bill:** Que me folles... Aaah... Ya... -Le exigí entre gemidos. Me estaba volviendo loco.

 **Tom:** Me reí. Estaba torturándole un poco. Hacía mucho que no lo hacía y lo estaba disfrutando mucho- Las órdenes aquí las doy yo, princesa... -se me ocurrió algo que nunca habíamos hecho- Ponte a cuatro patas encima mío y demuestra lo que sabes hacer con esa boquita tuya -le miré con vicio. Me quiso replicar pero estaba demasiado excitado. Iba a hacer un 69 con él. Se puso a cuatro patas encima mío pero de frente y tuve que sacar mis dedos de él porque no llegaba- Así no, princesa. Al revés... O no llego a tu culo.

 **Bill:** Me giré temblando de excitación y cuando vi su pene tan duro y dispuesto para mi boca... No tardé nada en engullirla, ansioso como una perra.

 **Tom:** Tenía una pierna a cada lado de mi cabeza y volví a meter los dedos. Cuando no se lo esperaba lo más mínimo, me incorporé y me metí su polla a la boca.

 **Bill:** Grité de la sorpresa y dejé de chupar. Pero entonces Tom paró también haciéndome gemir de disgusto. Cuando vi que no seguía entendí que solo seguiría si yo no paraba. Aún más excitado que antes, volví a chupársela. Joder... Me iba a volver loco.

 **Tom:** Cuando volvió a chupármela, me la volví a meter a la boca. La polla ajena ahogaba nuestros gemidos de placer. Bill se sacó mi polla de la boca al echar la cabeza atrás y gritar al correrse. Salí de debajo suyo poniéndome tras él y le penetré con fuerza.

 **Bill:** ¡Oh, joder! Iba a morir en cualquier momento. El placer era extremo, estaba empalmado otra vez y no creo que fuera a aguantar mucho.- T-Tom... Más fuerte...

 **Tom:** Le agarré de la cadera y empujé con fuerza hasta que poco después de un grito me corrí. Le hice incorporarse y junté mi pecho con su espalda. Le besé y le cogí la polla para hacerle una paja.

 **Bill:** Ahh... Oh, joder. Así... -No paraba de gemir y suplicar, la mano de Tom me tenía loco. Iba a explotar...

 **Tom:** Aumenté la velocidad al notarle tan ansioso oyéndole gemir.

 **Bill:** Aumentó la velocidad y yo me volví loco de placer. Exploté en su mano con un grito muy fuerte. Fijo que ahora sí nos habían oído los chicos.

 **Tom:** Le besé el cuello y cogí papel para limpiarnos.

 **Bill:** Me puse el pijama cuando estuvimos limpios y me hice una bolita en la cama. Estaba realmente agotado.

 **Tom:** Princesa. La próxima vez que no puedas dormir por pesadillas, ¿me avisarás? -le pregunté para echarle un poco la bronca.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y bajé la mirada.- Sí... Lo prometo.

 **Tom:** Le apreté a mi agarrándole de la cintura- Eso quería oír. Descansa -dije viéndole quedarse dormido.

 **Bill:** Me desperté porque algo me aplastó y luego roncó. Abrí los ojos y me encontré a Tom dormido espachurrándome. Genial. ¿Cómo me apartaba ahora sin despertarle?

 **Tom:** Estaba soñando con Bill y le abrazaba muy fuerte.

 **Bill:** De repente sus brazos me rodearon con fuerza, aplastándome y empezó a susurrar cosas sin sentido.

 **Tom:** Bill había vuelto a tener malos sueños y yo le decía que se calmara que el monstruo no podía hacer nada contra mi. No dejaba de llorar. Yo le decía que le quería y estaba con él.

 **Bill:** No sabía qué mierdas estaba soñando Tom, pero me dejó a cuadros su "Bill, te quiero y estoy contigo". No pude evitar sonreír y corresponder a su abrazo.

 **Tom:** Al final, me abrazó y se calmó. En cuanto se calmó, me desperté sin nada de sueño y noté a Bill abrazado a mi con fuerza y despierto. Le besé.

 **Bill:** ¿Sabes que hablas en sueños? -Pregunté cuando se separó de mí.

 **Tom:** //Mierda...// No...

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Sí lo haces. -Y le besé.

 **Tom:** ¿Y sabes... qué soñaba? -//Que no lo sepa...//.

 **Bill:** Negué con la cabeza.- Solo has dicho que me quieres y que estás conmigo.

 **Tom:** Aaah, bueno -me relajé y le besé.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué soñabas? -Pregunté cuando hizo amago de levantarse.

 **Tom:** Nada... -me fui a levantar pero me agarró del brazo.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué soñabas? -Repetí. No me gustaba que me ocultara cosas.

 **Tom:** Nada, que tenías una pesadilla y yo te decía moñadas.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y le besé.- Me gusta tu sueño. Sobre todo la parte de las moñadas.

 **Tom:** Le hice sentarse encima mío a horcajadas- Ya sabes que las moñadas no son lo mío -le besé.

 **Bill:** Lo sé. Por eso me gustan tanto. -Le mordí el cuello y me levanté.

 **Tom:** Joder, estoy a punto de ponerme moñas y me huyes. Luego querrás mimos y tendrás que suplicarme -le di la espalda aguantándome la risa para ver su reacción.

 **Bill:** ¡Eh, no! -Me subí corriendo a la cama y le abracé por la espalda.- Estoy aquí, ¿ves? No me he escapado.

 **Tom:** Pues no parecía eso... -fingí desinterés.

 **Bill:** ¡Que no! -Dije empezando a ponerme nervioso. ¡Quería mimos de Tom!- Es que no pensaba que fueras a ponerte mimoso... Anda, gírate y dame mimos.

 **Tom:** ¿Y como sé que no me mientes? -me mordí el labio para aguantarme la risa.

 **Bill:** Porque te quiero tanto que no quiero escapar de ti. -Dije con seguridad.

 **Tom:** Me reí y me giré a abrazarle poniéndome encima de él- Estaba de coña.

 **Bill:** Le miré boquiabierto, fingiendo indignación.- ¡Pero serás cabrón! Ya me estaba preocupando.

 **Tom:** Lo sé, pero quería desesperarte y que insistieras -le besé en un beso profundo.

 **Bill:** Suspiré cuando se separó de mí.- Te quiero mucho. -Y volví a besarle.

 **Tom:** Y yo -le volví a besar.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y le espachurré entre mis brazos. Me hacía tan feliz tenerle a mi lado...

 **Tom:** Estuve besándole hasta que Gustav necesitó nuestra ayuda para bañar a Georg. Iba a ser gracioso. Me levanté y me dio un pinchazo en el culo. Gustav se empezó a despollar de mi.

 **Bill:** Lo siento. -Le susurré a Tom al oído y le adelanté para ayudar a Georg y a Gustav.

 **Tom:** Fui detrás y Bill puso en la ducha una silla de plástico y otra silla fuera para apoyarle la pierna. Gustav le desnudó y entre Gustav y yo llevamos a Georg hasta la silla. Anda que no pesaba el cabrón. Y ya ahí Gustav le lavó y nosotros nos salimos. Para secarle y vestirle tuvimos que ayudarles también. La cosa hubiera sido sencilla de no ser por mi puto dolor de culo y porque el cabrón de Gustav no hacía mas que vacilarme y Georg y Bill estaban despollados.

 **Bill:** Anda, no te piques. -Le dije a Tom al oído y le abracé. Estábamos solos en la cocina "buscando helado" para Georg.

 **Tom:** Al final le voy a dar de hostias hasta que espabile -contesté cabreado.

 **Bill:** Le besé para que se calmara.- No le hagas caso... Ya sabes que es idiota.

 **Tom:** Sí, pero desde que llegaste tú -le puncé el estómago- me vacilan más de lo normal. Antes me vacilaban pero menos, y era mutuo. Ahora me vacilan con cosas que son verdad y no sé qué responderles... Y la culpa es tuya enano, me vuelves un blando.

 **Bill:** Su comentario me sentó un poco (muy) mal, así que le di la espalda, cogí el helado y salí de la cocina.

 **Tom:** Era broma -suspiré detrás de él camino al salón.

 **Bill:** Asentí aún sin mirarle y le di el helado a Geo. No paraba de darle vueltas a lo que Tom había dicho. Sabía que le había cambiado, pero... ¿Tanto?

 **Tom:** Gustav me volvió a hacer la gracia y al final la hostia se la llevó.

 **Bill:** Pensé en detenerle, pero le mordí el labio y me limité a coger el botiquín para curar a Gustav.

 **Tom:** Bill le ponía cara como de disculpa, pero Gustav le dijo- No te preocupes, princesa. Me la había ganado. Hace tres años habríamos acabado los dos en el hospital. Nos lo has civilizado -le dijo para quitarle importancia. Yo estaba como si nada hablando con Georg que había preferido mantenerse al margen. Cuando acabó de curar a Gustav, se unió a la conversación como si nada. Bill tenía una expresión rara.

 **Bill:** "Nos lo has civilizado..." No paraba de pensar en eso. Por un lado me encantaba el Tom cariñoso y enamorado, pero no quería que le vieran como alguien más... Débil. Como menos él. Seguí un rato más pensando en todo ello.

 **Tom:** Princesa, ¿éstas bien? -le pregunté.

 **Bill:** ¿Eh? -Pregunté saliendo de mi comedura de coco.

 **Tom:** Que si estás bien.

 **Bill:** Sí. -Pareció que no me creía.- Solo pensaba... Mañana es Nochevieja. ¿Haremos algo?

 **Tom:** No le creí- Mañana queríamos irnos a un bar pero con Georg así lo veo jodido, así que se nos ha ocurrido invitar aquí a todos a cenar y a tomar las uvas y así les contamos lo de la boda y luego a beber aquí -dijo Gustav.

 **Bill:** Sonreí.- Genial. -Y para evitar la cara de "no te creo" de Tom me puse a hablar con Georg de la rehabilitación cuando se quitara la escayola.

 **Tom:** Me voy a hacer la compra -me levanté del sofá molesto- ¿Alguien se viene? -Bill no dijo nada- ¿Gustav? -asintió, se levantó y me fui con él.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué te pasa, princesa? Y a mí no me mientas, eh... -Suspiré y bajé la mirada. 

-Es que... Últimamente me he dado cuenta de que he cambiado demasiado a Tom... Ya ni siquiera hace los "trabajos" de los que se encargaba antes. 

-¿Es que no te gusta que cambie? -Lo que no me gusta es que él deje parte de su ser por mí.

 **Tom:** No sé qué mierda le pasa -le dije a Gustav cabreado.

-Igual no te lo quiere contar. 

-Cuando yo estoy jodido, se cabrea si no se lo cuento. Pero cuando lo hace él es otra cosa. Y encima necesito pegar a alguien y hace un mes que nadie nos debe dinero ni nos hemos metido en líos ni nada. Qué ganas que tengo de bronca con alguien en público coño, que ese alguien sufra y la gente se cague -le dije a Gustav cabreado.

-Cuando empiece el curso otra vez líala en la uni -se encogió de hombros- ¿Qué mierda vamos a cenar mañana? 

-Vamos a comprar ternasco. 

-Vale -cogimos la compra.

-¿Y tú qué? ¿Cómo estás? 

 -Salido como un mandril. Con la pierna de Georg así no podemos follar. 

-Joder. Veo que lo vuestro es peor. 

-Ya... 

-¿Habéis caído que podéis comeros la polla? 

-No... Pero no sé cómo no se nos ha ocurrido antes. 

-Y a una mala un vibrador, o que se ponga boca abajo, o un 69... Será por cosas -parecí alegrarle el día. Pagamos y nos dirigimos hacia casa.

 **Bill:** Georg se había quedado en silencio, como meditando mis palabras, y yo me puse a leer. Al poco, entraron los chicos en casa. Les saludé con una sonrisa y seguí leyendo.

 **Tom:** Cogí a Bill en brazos y le saqué del salón. Estaba tan flipado que no reaccionó. Le dejé en la cama de nuestro cuarto- Ahora sí que no te libras. ¿Qué te pasa?

 **Bill:** Suspiré. No me quedaba más remedio que decírselo.- Llevo todo el día pensando en lo que Gustav y tú habéis dicho. No me gusta que seas "más blando" y no por mí, sino porque sé que a ti no te gusta ser así.

 **Tom:** ¿Crees que soy más blando? -me cabreé. ¿De verdad me estaba llamando blando?

 **Bill:** No... No lo había pensado hasta hoy, cuando Gustav y tú lo habéis dicho.

 **Tom:** Empecé a respirar intentando calmar mis nervios porque de esta sí que le arrancaba la cabeza. Y de repente, la cagó.

 **Bill:** Noté su tensión y le miré sorprendido. Quise remediar lo que había dicho y probé con disculparme.- Tom... En serio, lo siento... Te juro que no había pensado en ello hasta hoy, yo... -Me callé cuando su puño se estrelló en mi cara. Llevé mi mano hasta el golpe y le miré con los ojos abiertos, atónito.

 **Tom:** Me subí encima de él inmovilizándole totalmente furioso y le agarré de la pechera de la camiseta.

 **Bill:** Le miré con los ojos aguados, fijo que le miraba como un cervatillo asustado miraría a un cazador. No me atrevía a hablar, ni a moverme. Estaba totalmente paralizado, muerto de miedo.

 **Tom:** Repíteme lo que dices que soy -estaba muy cabreado- ¡Vamos! -grité.

 **Bill:** ¡No puedo! -Grité yo también.- ¡No puedo porque no sé qué cojones quieres que te diga!

 **Tom:** De repente, se abrió la puerta y entró Gustav. Tiró de mi con fuerza para apartarme de Bill y me sacó del cuarto cerrando de un portazo con Bill dentro. Me cayó una somanta de hostias importante. Pero no fueron porque fuera más blando o más flojo. Eran porque me sentía una puta mierda y me las merecía. En algún momento perdí el conocimiento.

 **Bill:** Salí del cuarto y aparté a Gus de Tom. 

-¡Para, joder! -Grité medio llorando.- ¿No ves que está inconsciente? -Solté a Gus y llevé a Tom al cuarto. Llorando, curé todas sus heridas y volví a salir.- Más te vale que despierte. -Amenacé a Gus y me encerré en el cuarto de un portazo. Me senté en la cama junto a Tom y le di la mano.- Despierta, mi amor...

 **Tom:** Desperté desorientado- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Quién te ha hecho eso? -le dije cuando pude enfocar la vista.

 **Bill:** Yo. -Mentí.- Me he dejado la ropa por el suelo y luego me he tropezado con ella. -No quería que se sintiera mal.

 **Tom:** Joder... Ten cuidado. ¿Qué me ha pasado a mi? ¿Porqué me duele todo?

 **Bill:** Te estabas entrenando con Gustav y te diste en la cabeza. -Otra mentira más no importaría, ¿no?

 **Tom:** Fruncí el ceño y de repente me acordé de todo y me puse serio //Mierda, joder. Soy un cabrón//.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué te pasa, mi amor? -Pregunté cuando vi que se ponía serio.

 **Tom:** No sé cómo te estoy mirando a la cara y menos aún cómo me estás mirando tú. Soy un mierdas -me levanté mareadísimo y salí de la casa.

 **Bill:** Salí corriendo detrás de él y le abracé.- No te vayas... No quiero que te alejes de mí, por favor...

 **Tom:** Me mareé y si no hubiera sido porque Bill me sujetó me hubiera caído al suelo- Te he vuelto a pegar... Gustav ha hecho bien.

 **Bill:** No lo ha hecho... Como mucho debería haber hecho yo algo. -Le besé la mejilla.- Volvamos a casa, anda...

 **Tom:** Sé que no sirve de nada, pero lo siento -entramos. No estaba preparado para la bronca de estos, pero me la merecía. Nos miraron muy mal y Bill me ayudó a llegar al sofá- Tom eres un hijo de puta y tú Bill un gilipollas por defenderle -dijo Georg.

 **Bill:** ¡Vosotros también os pegáis! -Dije muy enfadado, sin soltar la mano de Tom. 

-Pero no como vosotros. 

-Solo me dio un golpe, y porque yo le piqué para que lo hiciera.

 **Tom:** Y porque le he parado a tiempo, si no a saber. 

-Bill es más fuerte que nosotros -me defendí. Me sentía como un mierda y encima como un caradura al defenderme, pero me dolía demasiado la cabeza para aguantar gritos- A veces gano yo las peleas y otras las gana él. Solo ha sido un puñetazo como el que te he pegado hace rato -señalé a Gustav.

 **Bill:** Vi que Tom tenía mala cara.- Me da igual lo que digáis, vosotros también lo hacéis, si quisiera hubiera podido con Tom y ahora nos vamos a descansar hasta la hora de hacer la cena. -Arrastré a mi marido a la habitación y nos encerré.- Túmbate y descansa, amor.

 **Tom:** Lo siento muchísimo -le dije- Pero odio que pienses que soy débil.

 **Bill:** No pensé que fueras débil, sino que estabas cambiando. Que es distinto. -Le besé con mimo.- Y no te disculpes, que no has hecho nada malo.

 **Tom:** Solo soy, o bueno intento ser porque no me sale, mejor con quienes quiero. Pero con el resto de la gente soy igual que siempre. Solo que últimamente nadie nos debe dinero ni estamos en ningún lío ni nada. Hoy mismo hablaba con Gustav de que tenía ganas de pegar a alguien... -bajé la mirada- Pero no quería que ese alguien fueras tú... Soy un cabrón.

 **Bill:** No pasa nada, mi amor... -Le hice alzar la mirada. No soportaba verle así, tan triste... Junté nuestros labios con dulzura.- Ya no te sientas mal, ¿sí? Si yo estoy bien, tú igual.

 **Tom:** Quiero compensarte aun así -le acaricié- Debería aprender a controlarme.

 **Bill:** No necesito nada... -Volví a besarle.- Ya aprenderás a controlarte. Poco a poco, amor.

 **Tom:** Suspiré y me tapé la cara con las manos.

 **Bill:** Le destapé y entrelacé nuestros dedos de una forma excesivamente melosa.- Ya no estés mal... Solo bésame y haz como si nada, por favor.

 **Tom:** Le besé, pero me seguía sintiendo mal. Así que para compensarle y disimulando el mareo le bajé los pantalones y le pegué un lametón en la polla. Gimió y se empalmó en el acto y me la metí a la boca.

 **Bill:** Tom... Para... -Susurré entre gemidos cuando se me pasó por la cabeza la posible causa de que me estuviera chupando la polla. Y lo hacía tan bien... Joder.

 **Tom:** Le masturbé sin dejar de chupar su polla y se le olvidó por completo que me decía que parara. Su cara era muy excitante pero yo estaba demasiado mareado y no me empalmé. Se corrió en mi boca con un grito de placer y me tumbé a su lado mientras jadeaba.

 **Bill:** Otro día... Si digo que pares... Paras. -Le besé con mimo para que no pensara que estaba enfadado o algo.

 **Tom:** Ese para no ha sido muy contundente... -me justifiqué.

 **Bill:** ¡Porque no parabas! -Intenté defenderme.- Cuesta mucho decir para si te están haciendo algo tan maravilloso.

 **Tom:** ¿Pues entonces para qué me lo pides? -dije para dejarle sin argumentos.

 **Bill:** Porque no quiero que me lo hagas para "compensarme". -Hice las comillas con los dedos.

 **Tom:** ¿Ves? Yo no te pediría que pararas... Si me quieres comer la polla como te lo voy a impedir -se rió.

 **Bill:** Pero yo soy yo. -Le abracé y escondí la cara en su cuello.- Tú solo no me hagas nada por compensarme, porque no necesito que me compenses nada, ¿vale?

 **Tom:** Pero yo quiero hacerlo así que déjame -me tumbé. No me encontraba nada bien.

 **Bill:** Amor... Tienes mala cara... -Dije preocupado.- Voy a por algo de comer y te curo, ¿vale? Tú no te duermas.

 **Tom:** Pero quiero dormir -me quejé y él me ignoró.

 **Bill:** Espera diez minutos, por favor. Luego duermes lo que quieras. -Le besé y salí a por comida.

-¿Cómo está? -Preguntó Georg. 

-Tiene fiebre y está mareado. Voy a darle de cenar y una pastilla para la fiebre. 

-Vale, descansad. 

-Igualmente, Geo. -Dije ignorando a Gus. Cogí la cena y el botiquín y entré a la habitación.

 **Tom:** Entró Bill, pero Gustav llamó a la puerta justo después. Entró.

-Tom, lo siento tío. Me he pasado. 

-Da igual. Gracias por defender a Bill. Yo he sido un capullo y tú le has sacado la cara -nos chocamos la mano.

 **Bill:** Gus me miró como esperando que le perdonara yo también. Dejé las cosas en la cama y le abracé.- Gracias por defenderme... Pero otra vez no te pases, no hace falta que le dejes inconsciente. -Se rió y se fue para que diera a Tom de cenar. Se incorporó y le ayudé a comer.

 **Tom:** Que no estoy impedido que solo me han dado de hostias -dije quejándome.

 **Bill:** Claro, ¿y la fiebre y el mareo, qué? Sé bueno, come y luego ya duermes mientras te curo. -Dije con tono exigente.

 **Tom:** Suspiré- He estado peor y he salido sin pastillas, ni cena, ni curas, ni nada.

 **Bill** : Me da igual. Ahora te cuido yo y haremos las cosas a mi modo. -Terminó de cenar y le di dos pastillas. -Una para la fiebre y otra para que el mareo no vaya a más. -Expliqué.

 **Tom:** Suspiré y le hice caso. En seguida me entró el sueño y me quedé dormido.

 **Bill:** Aparté la bandeja con la cena, curé sus heridas y luego llevé las cosas a su sitio. Cuando volví, le puse el pijama a Tom y luego me tumbé cerca de él, pero sin tocarle. Así la fiebre le bajaba antes. Pasé toda la noche vigilándole. No me dormí hasta que no me aseguré de que le había bajado la fiebre.

 **Tom:** Me desperté al día siguiente adolorido pero sin marearme ni nada y vi a Bill dormido hecho una bola. Le abracé apretándolo contra mi.

 **Bill:** Me desperté al sentir unos brazos rodeándome.- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Sigues con fiebre?

 **Tom:** Shhh... duerme -le besé la cabeza.

 **Bill:** No tengo sueño. -Susurré y apreté el abrazo..

 **Tom:** ¿Seguro? -pregunté- Tienes ojeras.

 **Bill:** Es que dabas mucho calor y me costó dormir. -Lo que no era mentira del todo.- Pero tranquilo, estoy bien.

 **Tom:** ¿Seguro que no quieres dormir más?

 **Bill:** Asentí y le besé.- Estoy bien. -Estoy que me caigo de sueño, pero por ti finjo lo que sea necesario.

 **Tom:** Pareces cansado -dije reticente.

 **Bill:** Que no... Tú tranquilo. -Le besé y me incorporé.- ¿Vamos a desayunar?

 **Tom:** Quiero quedarme aquí todo el día...

 **Bill:** Me reí.- ¿Te traigo el desayuno y pasamos aquí la mañana?

 **Tom:** Asentí y se fue a hacer el desayuno.

 **Bill:** Volví al poquito con café, fruta y tortitas.- Coge lo que prefieras. -Le besé la mejilla y sonreí.

 **Tom:** ¿Y tú? -le pregunté. La verdad que seguía sintiéndome como un mierda por lo de ayer, pero lo disimulaba.

 **Bill:** Yo he desayunado mientras preparaba lo tuyo. -Expliqué.

 **Tom:** Asentí y empecé a comer. Al rato, me había acabado todo lo que Bill me había traído.

 **Bill:** Aparté la bandeja y le abracé.- ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?

 **Tom:** Me encogí de hombros y le abracé. Me tumbé haciéndole tumbarse a la vez que yo.

 **Bill:** Sonreí.- ¿Vamos a vaguear toda la mañana?

 **Tom:** Sí -le empecé a besar.

 **Bill:** Sonreí cuando se separó de mí y casi en seguida, volví a besarle. Podría pasarme así toda la vida.

 **Tom:** Nos pasamos toda la mañana así, entre besos y abrazos.

 **Bill:** Estaba tumbado sobre Tom, besándole, cuando llamaron a la puerta.- ¡Chicos! ¿Venís a comer? -Preguntó Gus.

 **Tom:** Vamos, anda -me levanté fingiendo que no me dolía todo el cuerpo y fuimos a la mesa. Vi un pegote de pasta hecho por Gustav- Me gusta más cuando cocina Bill.

 **Bill:** Me reí. -Pues a otra vez, no pases todo el día revolcándote con él. Así prepara él la comida. -Replicó Gustav.

 **Tom:** Soy incapaz de recordar cómo nos alimentábamos antes de que llegaras... -se rió. Georg replicó.

-Será cómo te alimentas tú. 

-Tú cállate que coméis casi todos los días en nuestra casa -se callaron.

 **Bill:** No podía dejar de reír. 

-La conclusión es que Bill es un dios de la cocina y por ello se va a encargar de la cena de hoy, ¿verdad? -Preguntó Georg con cara de bueno. 

-Claro que sí, chicos. Eso no tenéis que preguntarlo siquiera.

 **Tom:** Ya te han encasquetado el muerto -dije negando con fingida desaprobación.

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado.- Míralo por el lado bueno: así de fijo que la cena estará buena.

 **Tom:** Asentí- Eso sí -empecé a comer esa cosa.

 **Bill:** Nos reímos y seguimos comiendo y bromeando por lo mal cocinero que era Gustav.

 **Tom:** Acabamos la comida entre coñas y al rato Bill se puso histérico a cocinar la cena.

 **Bill:** Mierda, mierda, mierda... -Me puse a cocinar a toda velocidad, intentando tenerlo todo a tiempo. Los chicos intentaron pasar un par de veces, pero no les dejé.

 **Tom:** ¿Necesitas ayuda?

 **Bill:** Negué con la cabeza sin dejar de cocinar.- Esperad a las ocho y media o así y poned la mesa. Solo necesito eso.

 **Tom:** Asentí y me fui al salón. Parecía molestarle mi presencia y no le quise replicar. Además, bastante mal me sentía ya.

 **Bill:** Vi su mala cara y me sentí fatal. Salí detrás de él.- Tom... ¿Vienes un momento? Por favor.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué pasa? -pregunté entrando.

 **Bill:** Le besé y abracé.- Siento mucho haberme puesto tan borde...

 **Tom:** Me encogí de hombros- No pasa nada.

 **Bill:** Sí pasa... No quiero que pienses que no te quiero cerca o algo así.

 **Tom:** No lo pienso. Se te ve agobiado y no quería molestar.

 **Bill:** Suspiré intentando calmarme.- Tú no me molestas... Eres el único que nunca molesta.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié y me senté para seguir observándole cocinar.

 **Bill:** ¿Y si me abrazas? -Pregunté sin mirarle, rojo como un tomate.- Me relajo más si me abrazas...

 **Tom:** Me puse detrás suyo y pasé mis manos por su cintura apretándole bien a mi. Le besé el cuello- ¿Así?

 **Bill:** Sonreí todavía sonrojado.- Así... Perfecto. -Seguí cocinando.

 **Tom:** Normalmente le estaría besando el cuello o molestándole o seduciéndole pero tras lo de ayer... Me sentía un mierda. No había cambiado nada. Lo único que era diferente es que cada vez que lo hacía me sentía peor. Pero aun así lo hacía. No tenía excusa ni perdón alguno.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué piensas tanto? -Pregunté cuando me di cuenta de que estaba todo el rato quieto y callado. Ni siquiera me molestaba o toqueteaba, como solía hacer.- Y no me mientas, eh...

 **Tom:** No me apetece hablar del tema -No era mentira...

 **Bill:** Suspiré.- No me gusta que no me cuentes las cosas. Pero si no quieres, no voy a presionarte. -Metí el postre a enfriar en la nevera.

 **Tom:** No te preocupes -dije sin soltarle- No eres tú lo que me preocupa //lo que me preocupa es que soy un hijo de puta//.

 **Bill:** No me pidas que no me preocupe. -Me giré y le besé.- Alegra esa cara, anda...

 **Tom:** De repente sonó el timbre //Qué potra// Bill y yo salimos al salón y allí estaban Franny, Mariah, Anna y Patrick.

-¿Tom? -me miraron flipados- ¿Qué mierda te ha pasado? -dijo Franny al final.

-Me peleé ayer en la calle -mentí y coló.

-¿Cuántos eran? Porque para dejarte así tenían que ser muchos... 

-Eran diez -dijo Gustav.

-Ya sabéis cómo es Tom, que cuando busca pelea, la busca a lo grande -añadió Georg y pareció colar.

-Pues te han dejado la cara como un cuadro. Te tienen que doler hasta las pestañas -dijo muy acertada Anna. Aunque como todo el día lo negué y seguí fingiendo que no me dolía.

 **Bill:** Después de cenar te tomas un par de pastillas. -Susurré a Tom al oído. Me senté a su lado en lugar de en sus piernas y empezamos a cenar. Nadie pareció darse cuenta de que no estaba sentado encima de Tom.

 **Tom:** ¿Estás enfadado? -le pregunté al oído.

 **Bill:** Fruncí el ceño. ¿Cómo podía pensar eso?- Solo no quería hacerte daño. Se nota que te duele todo.

 **Tom:** Es que me ha extrañado que no te pusieras encima -me encogí de hombros.

 **Bill:** Solo era por no hacerte daño... -Ahora me sentía gilipollas. No paraba de hacer sentir mal a Tom, y me jodía mogollón.

 **Tom:** Gracias -le sonreí- Siempre te preocupas por mi.

 **Bill:** Sonreí yo también.- Eres Tom, no puedo no preocuparme.

 **Tom:** Le quería besar pero no lo hice.

 **Bill:** Me mordí el labio y como vi que no nos miraban, le di un beso rápido.

 **Tom:** Me lamí el labio. En cuanto Bill se despistara, iba a hablar con los chicos.

 **Bill:** Acabamos con el primer plato y me fui con Anna a llevar todas las cosas sucias a la cocina. Nos pusimos al calentar el segundo plato y nos quedamos de charla.

 **Tom:** En cuanto los demás se despistaron, me llevé a Gustav apartado del resto y le conté lo que me pasaba.

-Tengo un problema. 

-¿Qué pasa? 

-Me siento como los cojones de mal y de culpable por lo de ayer y Bill sabe que me pasa algo. Como le cuente lo que me pasa se va a cabrear conmigo, pero no puedo hacer que se me pase. ¿Qué mierda hago? 

-Díselo -me dijo.

-No, esa no es una opción. 

-Pues intenta que se te pase. 

-No puedo. 

-¿Y si cabrearas tanto a Bill que te pegara él una hostia? Así no te sentirías culpable. Estaríais mano a mano -le iba a reclamar que era una gilipollez pero, por algún motivo me parecía buena idea.

-¿Pero y si se cabrea y se va? Es más probable que se vaya que que me pegue... 

-Tú déjamelo a mi. 

-Miedo me das... -le dije sin fiarme mucho.

 **Bill:** Volví al salón y vi a Gus mirándome raro. No tenía ni idea de qué le pasaba, pero decidí ignorarlo.

 **Tom:** //¿Qué plan tiene este capullo?// No entendía nada. Al menos el plan me había animado un poco y me atrevía a ser un poco más cariñoso con Bill.

 **Bill:** Estaba animado, con Tom acercándose a mí, cuando Gus empezó a arrimarse mucho a él. ¡Y encima Tom no le rechazaba! Me mosqueé, pero intenté disimularlo.- Bueno, Tom, ¿para cuándo nuestro polvo? -Apreté los puños.

 **Tom:** Me empecé a reír- Mientras tú seas el muerdealmohadas, cuando quieras -al segundo siguiente estaba en el suelo con la nariz sangrando. Habría reaccionado de alguna manera, pero creo que me había roto la nariz. Georg, que sabía que Gustav me estaba "zorreando" le dijo- ¿Pero qué haces, que estaban de coña?

 **Bill:** Sí, solo era broma. -Dijo Gus con cara de inocente.- Pues que os den. Feliz año nuevo. -Y me encerré en el cuarto con un portazo. No quería saber nada de nadie.


	12. Bailando bajo la lluvia

**Tom:** Me levanté y me fui hasta el cuarto. Llamé a la puerta- Bill, abre -me ignoró, pero insistí hasta que me abrió. Le vi con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y le abracé.

 **Bill:** Suéltame. -Dije con voz de enfadado. Intenté que se apartara de mí, pero no quería soltarme.

 **Tom:** ¿Tu recuerdas lo que te cabreaste conmigo por pegarle un puñetazo a Georg por lo mismo? Estamos en paz -le dije sin querer soltarle.

 **Bill:** Respiré hondo, pero no podía calmarme.- Suéltame, por favor. No quiero hacerte más daño.

 **Tom:** No digas tonterías no te voy a soltar. Ayer te pegué yo también un puñetazo. Olvídate.  Estamos en paz -//Espérate, que todavía la he cagado//.

 **Bill:** Le miré fijamente, cabreado.- ¿Cómo? -Sacando fuerzas de no sabía dónde, le empujé y me soltó. Antes de que volviera, puse distancia.- Vete. Déjame solo.

 **Tom:** Que no me voy a ir, joder. Cálmate coño. Ha sido un puto puñetazo, hostia puta ya.

 **Bill:** Me senté en el suelo con las rodillas contra el pecho.- ¿Por qué querías que te pegara? -Pregunté sin llorar ya.

 **Tom:** ¿Cómo lo sabes si no te lo he dicho? -pregunté.

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros.- Solo lo sospechaba pero me lo acabas de confirmar.

 **Tom:** Vale, ha sido idea de Gustav. Me sentía muy culpable y me ha dicho que para que se me pase la culpabilidad consiga que me pegues y yo le he dicho que cómo lo consigo y me ha dicho que le siga el rollo...

 **Bill:** ¿Y por qué no hablas las cosas conmigo? ¿Por qué me haces pegarte? -Me callé cuando varios pensamientos realmente horribles inundaron mi cabeza.

 **Tom:** Porque era la única manera de dejar de sentirme mal -le dije con la cabeza agachada.

 **Bill:** Mentira. Podríamos haberlo hablado. No hacía falta pegarte.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué mas da ya? -pregunté- Olvídate, ¿qué te pasa?

 **Bill:** ¿Es que no confías en mí? -Pregunté medio llorando otra vez. Quedaba media hora para el año nuevo, y me daba la sensación de que no iba a celebrarlo como siempre.

 **Tom:** Sí que confío en ti, pero sabía que no se me podía pasar de otra manera y no quería que tú te rayaras por mi culpa.

 **Bill:** Me rayo más si me ocultas las cosas, y ocultarme las cosas NO es confiar en mí. -Dije muy dolido. Todo era muy contradictorio, porque ahora necesitaba que se fuera y me dejara solo, pero en el fondo quería un abrazo suyo.

 **Tom:** Suspiré- Sí que confío, pero sabía que te iba a hacer daño y no he querido contártelo para evitarte el daño. No es lo mismo que no confiar.

 **Bill:** ¿Y cuántas veces tengo que decirte que me duele más que te calles las cosas?

 **Tom:** Joder, lo siento, ¿vale? -dije frustrado.

 **Bill:** No respondí, ni le miré. Diez minutos y sería año nuevo, y yo seguía sentado en un rincón del cuarto de Gustav.

 **Tom:** Princesa. Confío en ti. Te lo juro -suspiré.

 **Bill:** Pues cuéntame las cosas. No me hagas pegarte, por favor. No lo soporto... -Iba a llorar otra vez.

 **Tom:** Vale, te lo prometo que te lo contaré -dije suspirando- Pero va, olvídate. Vamos a hacer como que nada de esto ni de lo de ayer ha pasado y vamos a salir a tomarnos las uvas y a beber con todos.

 **Bill:** Al final asentí y me levanté.- Vamos a celebrar el año nuevo.

 **Tom:** Le agarré de la cintura- ¿Seguro que estás bien? -le besé intensamente.

 **Bill:** Asentí cuando no separamos. Una última mentira antes de empezar el año nuevo no sería importante, ¿no?- Venga, vamos con todos.

 **Tom:** Bill... No me mientas -le besé el cuello.

 **Bill:** No te miento. -Le besé para distraerle.- Vamos, anda, que nos perdemos las uvas.

 **Tom:** Le agarré más fuerte de la cintura- Eres un mentiroso de mierda. Pero ya me vengaré, ya... -dije sin pizca de malicia saliendo fuera.

 **Bill:** Resoplé y salí detrás de él. Me sonrojé excesivamente cuando todos nos miraron.

 **Tom:** Apañao -les contesté y le choqué la mano a los chicos. Bueno, esperad- me recoloqué la nariz ahogando un grito- Ahora sí.

 **Bill:** Me sentí muy mal al ver su nariz y desvié la mirada. Joder, era un bestia.

 **Tom:** Le abracé y le senté encima mía obviando el dolor y fui a por las uvas.

 **Bill:** Me senté a su lado.- Mientras te duela, no me sentaré encima. -Expliqué cuando me miró con la ceja alzada.

 **Tom:** Más me duele tenerte taaan lejos -exageré y se rió.

 **Bill:** Le besé la mejilla y en seguida me separé para tomar las uvas. Iba a atragantarme, fijo.

 **Tom:** Yo había sido el encargado de separar las uvas y había cogido de propio las uvas más pequeñas y nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta, y para hacerle la putada a Bill le había puesto las más grandes que había visto (tampoco nadie se había dado cuenta). Empezaron a sonar los cuartos y me quedé mirando a Bill con malicia, que no se había enterado de nada.

 **Bill:** Empezaron las campanadas y yo empecé a comer uvas me costó horrores, pero pude tragarme todas sin morir ahogado. Cuando tomé la última (fui de los primeros en acabar) grité.- ¡Feliz año nuevo! -Tom me miraba con cara de flipado, no sabía por qué, pero lo hacía.

 **Tom:** Feliz año nuevo -le comí la boca muy flipado. Luego se lo contaría. Todos se abrazaron y me invadieron el espacio personal abrazándome y empezamos con el champagne. Abracé a Bill por detrás- ¿Te has puesto la ropa interior roja? Hoy había que ponérsela...

 **Bill:** Me reí.- ¿Por qué no esperas a luego y lo compruebas por ti mismo? -Se quedó pilladísimo con mi respuesta, lo noté.

 **Tom:** Me fijé que nadie miraba y le metí la mano entre el pantalón y los calzoncillos encima de la polla y manoseé un poco- Tiene textura de rojo -le susurré al oído y saqué la mano. Fui al baño a mear y a tomarme un ibuprofeno por la nariz. Creo que iba a tener que ir al médico mañana.

 **Bill:** Fui al baño detrás de él y me lo encontré mirando su nariz con preocupación.- ¿Te llevo a urgencias? Serán solo quince minutos. -Dije medio llorando.

 **Tom:** No te preocupes, mañana voy. Hoy a beber, a bailar y a follar como animales, que no se puede empezar el año mal -le agarré de la cintura y le besé- Y lo mismo se aplica a ti.

 **Bill:** Suspiré.- Vamos a urgencias... Luego ya follamos, bebemos y todo lo que quieras. Pero vamos al médico, por favor.

 **Tom:** Mañana, te lo prometo. En cuanto nos despertemos vamos. ¿Qué puede pasar en unas horas?

 **Bill:** ¿Que se te infecte y pase a la sangre? -Pregunté con voz de "obviamente".

 **Tom:** He estado peor y he tardado más en curarme. Venga, si nos lo pasamos bien los dos -enfaticé lo de los dos- voy al médico sin rechistar.

 **Bill:** Suspiré.- Anda, vamos con todos. -Dije rindiéndome.

 **Tom:**  Bueno, pues vamos con todos.

 **Bill:** ¡No, espera! -Le agarré del brazo y le besé.

 **Tom:**  ¿Qué pasa? -le puncé el costado.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Solo quiero un par de besos de mi marido... ¿No quieres dármelos? -Dije con voz inocente.

 **Tom:** Le besé- Pues no, no quiero -y le volví a besar.

 **Bill:** ¿No? Pues qué pena. -Le agarré el paquete mientras le besaba.- Ahora te quedas sin mamada de año nuevo. -Le solté y me dirigí a la puerta.

 **Tom:** Le agarré de la cintura- Yo te he besado a pesar de no querer -dije haciéndome el interesante.

 **Bill:** ¿Y? ¿Quieres algo acaso? -Pregunté como si no entendiera a qué venía eso.

 **Tom:** Le volví a besar- La mamada de año nuevo -dije como si fuera evidente.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- ¿En serio? Pues por mí encantado de que me la hagas. -Dije a ver si se picaba.

 **Tom:** Le miré con la ceja levantada y sonreí- ¿Y qué me darás a cambio si lo hago?

 **Bill:** Depende... Si lo haces bien... -Me hice el interesante.- Te daré la tuya. Pero claro, tienes que hacerlo bien.

 **Tom:** Ya... Qué chulo estás de repente, ¿no, princesa? -le lamí el cuello muy cerca de su oreja.

 **Bill:** Se me escapó un gemidito.- Es por el año nuevo... -Inventé. En realidad no tenía motivos. Le desabroché el pantalón y colé la mano.

 **Tom:** Gemí- ¿En mitad del pasillo? Qué marido más sucio tengo...

 **Bill:** Pues elige dónde lo quieres, marido... -Le mordí el lóbulo de la oreja.

 **Tom:** Aquí mismo... -sonreí con chulería y liberó mi polla de su prisión de tela.

 **Bill:** Si nos dicen algo... La culpa es tuya. -Antes de que respondiera me metí su polla en la boca.

 **Tom:** Empecé a ahogar mis gemidos y de repente, como era evidente, Anna pasó por mitad del pasillo y nos pilló de lleno.

 **Bill:** Anna se sonrojó casi tanto como yo.- Meteos al cuarto y haré como que esto no ha pasado, ¿vale? -Me saqué a Tom de la boca y su sonrojó aumentó. -Gracias, Anna.

 **Tom:** Nos encerramos en el cuarto y Bill acabó la mamada con un jadeo mío. Le acorralé peligrosamente contra la pared- ¿Y ahora qué?  -le pregunté besándole la mandíbula.

 **Bill:** Ahora tú vas a darme mi mamada de año nuevo. -Dije con seguridad

 **Tom:** ¿Y cómo estás tan seguro? -le susurré al oído. Sí que se la iba a hacer, pero así tenía más gracia.

 **Bill:** Porque yo te he hecho una mamada de la hostia, y ahora vas a premiarme.

 **Tom:** Buen argumento -le masajeé la polla y gimió- Pero hay un problema... Que soy un cabrón y lo sabes -le mordí el cuello.

 **Bill:** Pues no lo hagas. -Me encogí de hombros aparentando indiferencia. En realidad sí quería.- Pero luego no me busques para follar...

 **Tom:** ¿Chantaje, princesa? Me veo obligado a comerte la polla.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Pues hazlo. -Le besé ansioso. Hacía un rato que mi erección rozaba con la ropa y me hacía daño.

 **Tom:** Me agaché y le desabroché  el pantalón bajándolo junto con sus calzoncillos y me metí su polla a la boca.

 **Bill:** Gemí. Joder, qué boca tiene mi marido. Enredé una mano en su pelo, jadeando y gimiendo.

 **Tom:** Le "devolví el favor" de hacía un rato hasta que con un grito que no contuvo se corrió en mi boca. Subí a besarle- Y ahora... ¿vamos con todos y hacemos como que nada ha ocurrido?

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Por supuesto. ¿Vamos?

 **Tom:** Volvimos con todos, que no habían notado nuestra ausencia y empezamos a beber.

 **Bill:** Patrick puso música y me dieron ganas de bailar. Puto alcohol.- ¿Bailas conmigo? -Le pregunté a mi marido al oído.

 **Tom:** Sonreí guarro- Claro...

 **Bill:** Sonreí y le di la mano para bailar. Justo empezó una canción muy guarra perfecta para restregarme con Tom en un baile muy guarro. Todos se nos quedaron mirando cuando empezamos a bailar.

 **Tom:** Yo realmente más que a bailar me dedicaba a moverme manoseando a Bill, que me estaba zorreando MUCHO y estaba bailando de manera MUY guarra provocando una gran erección en mi.

 **Bill:** La canción acabó y me quedé quieto. Todos nos miraban boquiabiertos, haciendo que me sonrojara y escondiera la cabeza en el pecho de Tom. Me abracé a él intentando que no vieran mi erección.

 **Tom:** Le hablé al oído totalmente empalmado.

-Tienes que hacer eso más veces -todos seguían mirando flipados.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? -preguntó Anna.

-¿Y porqué la única persona de la sala que no ha acabado con un calentón que lo flipas es Patrick y porque es hetero? -añadió Franny.

 **Bill:** En realidad... Todos estamos así. -Admitió Patrick y yo me sonrojé aún más. Seguro que era culpa del alcohol.- Solo estaba bailando... -Dije con mi voz más inocente.

 **Tom:** Sólo bailando, pero que ahora volvemos -nos arrastré al cuarto y cerré. Me lancé a su cuello- Eres mío -le agarré del culo besándole- ¿Con qué derecho dejas que te miren? -no estaba celoso en absoluto pero sí muy excitado y con ganas de dominar y ser bestia.

 **Bill:** Porque sabía que te gustaría. -Le quité la camiseta y me tumbé en el centro de la cama, esperando que se descalzara y se lanzara contra mí. Tenía ganas de que fuera como el otro día. Quería que fuera un bestia y me hiciera gritar.

 **Tom:** Pero eres mío, no quiero que te miren. Te voy a marcar para que todos lo sepan -le agarré con fuerza de los costados y le empecé a dejar mascas de mis dientes por los hombros y el pecho y chupetones en los hombros- Y ya puedes darte prisa y dilatarte tú porque yo no lo voy a hacer y no me va a importar que tú no lo hayas hecho -le dije al oído y le mordí el labio no con tanta fuerza como el resto de los mordiscos. Me había puesto como un animal y a él parecía gustarle.

 **Bill:** Empecé a dilatarme, gimiendo de forma exagerada para Tom. Quería que me follara de una vez, pero parecía entretenido mordiendo cada parte de mi cuerpo que se le ponía a tiro.- Ya... -Susurré cuando me sentí listo. No sabía si me había oído.

 **Tom:** Apoyé  sus piernas en mis hombros para llegar más profundo, me incorporé en la cama poniéndome de rodillas y cogiéndole de la cadera lo levanté con fuerza y empecé a penetrarle como un bestia.

 **Bill:** Puse las manos en el cabecero y como mis piernas estaban en sus hombros, solo podía gemir y gritar.

 **Tom:** Le seguía mordiendo, apretando y arañando con con mis escasas uñas y de vez en cuando, le daba algún azote que resonaba por la habitación.

 **Bill:** Bajé las piernas de sus hombros y empecé a moverme a su ritmo. Le besé como un desesperado y puse su mano en mi erección.

 **Tom:** Le tiré del pelo con fuerza para darme vía libre a su cuello. Él no se había quedado corto. Me arañó la espalda, el pecho y hasta tenía dos arañazos en la cara. Además de los moratones en los brazos por su agarre. Sin que me lo esperara, noté mi estomago lleno de semen de un momento a otro. No le di tregua y no paré hasta que me corrí. Salí de él y me dejé caer al lado atrayéndole a mi de la cintura- Espero... que te haya... quedado claro... a quién perteneces -le besé entre jadeos de ambos.

 **Bill:** Ya lo... sabía... -Volvió a besarme y al separarnos, vi los arañazos que le había hecho. Eran bastante profundos. -Joder... -Se me escapó un puchero que recé que no hubiera visto.

 **Tom:** Pues si mis arañazos te parecen profundos, mejor no mires cómo te he dejado -bromeé. La verdad que me había pasado. Si hasta tenía una marca de mis dientes en un moflete...

 **Bill:** Ya te lo dije la otra vez: tus marcas me dan igual. Me importan las que te hago yo. -Murmuré sin apartar la vista de sus heridas.

 **Tom:** Tú no te preocupes por mis heridas y preocúpate por las vaciladas que nos van a caer cuando salgamos  -le acaricié con mimo.

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros.- Que nos vacilen. Lo hemos disfrutado, ¿no? -Asintió.- Pues entonces déjales hablar. -Le besé y me incorporé para buscar mi ropa.

 **Tom:** Hizo una mueca de dolor al moverse y le apreté contra mi con cariño- Princesa... ¿Estás bien? -le dije abrazándole a mi.

 **Bill:** Bueno... He estado mejor... -Dije sonriendo. En realidad estaba bastante mal y me dolía todo, pero conseguí disimular y le besé.

 **Tom:** No, no estás bien -le acaricié- Espera que traigo para curarte -salí del cuarto y vi a todos poniendo oreja a nuestros gritos y gemidos, y empalmados todos los que podían empalmarse. Me miraban boquiabiertos- Ya sé que queréis un polvo en condiciones, pero Bill me mataría -les dije con chulería. Cuando parecieron reaccionar en efecto, hubieron burlas- Tom, qué pasa. ¿Te has peleado con un tigre? -dijo Anna. La ignoré y fui a curar a Bill.

 **Bill:** No hace falta... -Dije cuando apareció con el botiquín.- Deja que desinfecte tus arañazos, anda, que estás sangrando.

 **Tom:** Primero te curo a ti -dije sin admitir réplica y le empecé a curar con cuidado.

 **Bill:** Pero yo estoy bien... -En realidad no lo estaba, pero tampoco era plan de hacerle sentir mal o algo.

 **Tom:** Hace un rato te estabas cagando en mi por no contarte las cosas -le dije poniendo los ojos en blanco.

 **Bill:** Mierda, tenía razón. Suspiré y bajé la mirada.- Me duele mucho. -Dije bajito.- Me duele tanto que no quiero moverme de la cama. -No me atrevía a mirarle.

 **Tom:** Pues nos quedamos aquí -le acaricié- Y mañana si te sigue doliendo vamos al médico junto con lo de mi nariz -terminé de curarle.

 **Bill:** Tú te vas con todos cuando te cure. No quiero que estés aquí aburrido. -Empecé a desinfectar sus arañazos.

 **Tom:** Tú te callas - dije sin admitir réplica.

 **Bill:** Por lo menos déjame curarte y avísales. -Dije sin mirarle a la cara.

 **Tom:** Sí, les pensaba avisar - le cogí del mentón y le di un beso en la boca.

 **Bill:** Pero cuando acabe.- Le hice girarse y le curé la espalda. -Venga, ve a avisarles. Te espero aquí.

 **Tom:** Vale - me levanté y salí con todos - Ehm... Que no vamos a salir porque la he liado un poco. 

-¿Qué has hecho, capullo? - dijo Georg. 

-¿Ves mi cara? Pues Bill está peor. 

-Tom, eres un bestia. Algún día os vais a hacer daño de verdad - dijo Anna.

 **Bill:** Entró Gustav y encendió la luz. Fuera se oía a Tom discutir con Anna. 

-Princesa... ¿Estás bien? 

-Si... -Dije con un resoplido.

-¿De verdad? Dime qué te duele. -Se sentó a mi lado y me dio las manos. Qué vergüenza, coño. 

-Solo... Solo me duele... Joder, me da cosa decirlo. 

-¿El qué? Venga,  Bill, dilo... -Suspiré. 

-Me duele el culo, ¿vale? Me lo ha reventado y doy gracias por no sangrar. -Se despolló de mí y salió creo que a calmar a Tom y Anna.

 **Tom:** Gustav le dijo algo a Anna en el oído despollado y Anna pareció calmarse.

-Anda, ve con Bill y si se  encuentra mejor a lo largo de la noche, salid -me dijo Gustav- Que veo que el año lo habéis empezado bien -se rió- Feliz año -cogí un ibuprofeno, un vaso de agua, me encerré en el cuarto y me tumbé acariciando a Bill. Se me pasaron pensamientos sucios por la cabeza.

-Tranquilo, princesa. Yo te voy a mimar -le acaricié- Ponte boca abajo -pareció dudar.

-No te voy a follar, al menos no si no me lo pides... Confía en mi -me hizo caso y se dio la vuelta. Bajé hasta sus nalgas, las separé con una mano y empecé a pasar mi lengua por su entrada.

 **Bill:** Gemí de la sorpresa y me excité, aunque sentía que no aguantaría otro polvo. Pero entonces su lengua rozó algo en mi entrada... Y me empezó a doler.- Para, Tom... Duele.

 **Tom:** Me aparté de él frunciendo el ceño y observé bien- Mierda... Te he hecho una herida. Al menos no sangra. ¿Qué hago? -le acaricié el culo, preocupado.

 **Bill:** Si no sangra, simplemente déjala. Lo único que no podremos hacerlo en unos días. -Dije con tristeza y me giré hacia él. La verdad era que molestaba bastante la puta herida.

 **Tom:** Sí que podemos, princesa.  Aquí hay dos pollas y dos agujeros -se sonrojó.

 **Bill:** Me encanta la idea, pero... No puedo con mi cuerpo. -Puse cara de "lo siento".

 **Tom:** No digo ahora -Le empecé a masajear la espalda y a repartir besos.

 **Bill:** Suspiré relajándome.- Como sigas voy a dormirme, amor.

 **Tom:** Pues duerme y descansa -no paré aunque en el masaje evité los moratones.

 **Bill:** Intenté resistirme, pero las manos de Tom eran gloriosas y al final caí rendido.

 **Tom:** Se quedó dormido. Con cuidado, le puse el pijama y lo dejé en una postura cómoda.  Obvié el dolor de mi nariz y me tomé una pastilla para dormir.

 **Bill:** Me desperté al sentir un pinchazo de dolor en el culo. Me había movido y ahora dolía. Miré a Tom, que dormía plácidamente. Le besé la frente y fui al baño apoyado en la pared.

 **Tom:** Me levanté al no ver a Bill. Me dolía la nariz como su puta madre. Me fui a por Bill, que parecía adolorido- Vamos a urgencias. -puso mala cara- Tú no lo sabes, pero te hice un seguro. Y después del coma me lo hice yo. En la clínica privada nos atenderán rápido.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y asentí.- Vamos a vestirnos, anda...

 **Tom:** Le cogí en brazos al ver que cojeaba y acabamos llegando a la clínica. Primero me atendieron a mi aunque yo insistí en que no, pero Bill me amenazó en dejarme sin sexo así que no me quedó más remedio. El médico me examinó me dijo que había que hacerme una radiografía. Al verla la observó y me dijo.

-Se la recolocó usted, ¿verdad? 

-Sí. No me mires así.  Me he roto quince veces la nariz en toda mi vida, nunca he ido al médico y siempre ha estado bien. 

-Bueno, dicen que siempre hay una primera vez para todo... Se la recolocó mal y le ha empezado a soldar el hueso. Hay que romperle la nariz con anestesia local otra vez y recolocársela, pero bien -me cagué en todo y suspiré pero me levanté de la silla al ver que sacaba un martillo y una aguja. Odiaba las agujas. Me daba menos miedo un navajazo que un pinchazo. Y nadie me iba a martillear la cara.

-No, no, ni de coña -dije acojonado- Bill, pégame otra hostia -le dije. Prefería el puñetazo que la aguja y el martillo.

 **Bill:** No puedo. No estoy enfadado. -Me encogí de hombros. Me negaba a pegarle otra vez.

 **Tom:** Bill, por tu vida, que si no me van a dar un martillazo en la cara -el médico se acercó y yo salté de la silla- Bill, ¡Que me va a pinchar por Dios! -Bill se empezó a reír. Creo que había entendido que me asustaba más la aguja que el martillo ese.

 **Bill:** Espere. Yo lo hago. -Dije al médico. Me puse a pensar en los celos del otro día y la rabia me llenó. Cuando quise darme cuenta, ya le había roto la nariz otra vez.

 **Tom:** Me quedé unos segundos callado. Otra vez sin saber cómo, estaba en el suelo habiéndome pegado una gran hostia. Bill me ayudó a levantarme y el médico comprobó que estaba otra vez rota- ¿Ya no me tienes que pinchar, no? -el médico negó y yo suspiré tranquilo. Me recolocó la nariz, pero esta vez bien. Me secó la sangre, me puso una cosa de plástico pegada con esparadrapo y me mandó unas pastillas. Aprovechó para mirar las heridas de la paliza y los arañazos- Recibió una paliza importante, debería denunciar al culpable- Métete en tus asuntos -le contesté borde y se calló. Llegó el turno de Bill.

 **Bill:** Me curó todos los golpes y luego llegamos a la parte... Incómoda. Digamos que el doctor quería mi culo en pompa para curarme pero por la cara de Tom iba a ser complicado.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué hay que hacer en su culo, que lo hago yo? -le dije amenazante. El médico estaba acojonado.

-Tengo que examinarle. 

-Me vas a examinar los cojones -me tuve que recordar a mi mismo que le había traído de propio para que le curaran el culo, pero aun así no atendía a razones.

 **Bill:** Tom, por favor... 

-Puse la mano en su pecho para que se relajara. 

-Solo va a curarme, no pasa nada. Él no es como... Ya sabes... -Bajé la mirada.

 **Tom:** Suspiré y accedí. Bill estaba a cuatro patas en la camilla y el médico este le estaba metiendo un dedo por el culo. Me estaba aguantando las ganas de repartir hostias y le observé desde muy cerca para que no se sobrepasara.

 **Bill:** Sentía la tensión de Tom, pero necesitaba que el doctor me revisara y curara. -Bueno, la herida curará por completo en un par de días. Sin embargo, es recomendable que no practiques sexo con penetración en al menos dos semanas. -La cara de Tom era un poema.

 **Tom:** //Esto lo hace el capullo este para joderme dos semanas// Se subió los pantalones con rapidez y le ayudé a bajar. Le mandó una crema y pastillas y nos fuimos. Bill me tuvo que sujetar cuando encima el cabronazo del médico me quiso cobrar.

 **Bill:** Arrastré a Tom a la salida y le obligué a subir al coche.- Vamos con los chicos, anda...

 **Tom:** Me monté en el piloto mosqueado- Ese tío era un imbécil.

 **Bill:** Pero nos ha curado. -Dije encogiéndome de hombros.

 **Tom:** Y me ha dejado dos semanas sin ser el soplanucas, el muy gilipollas. Yo creo que ha sido por joder. No me voy a arriesgar, por si acaso, pero seguro que ha sido por joder.

 **Bill:** Resoplé.- Déjalo estar, amor... Lo importante ahora es curarnos.

 **Tom:** Suspiré. Llegamos a casa y cerré de un portazo. Los chicos preguntaron que de dónde veníamos- El cabrón del médico me pretendía romper la nariz otra vez con un martillo y luego examinar al Bill el culo. Y el desgraciado me ha dejado dos semanas de muerdealmohadas.

 **Bill:** Le miré con una ceja alzada y me senté despacito en el sofá.- ¿Quién te ha dicho que vayamos a hacer algo?

 **Tom:** Levanté la ceja y me fui al cuarto de un portazo malhumorado con los chicos despolladísimos.

 **Bill:** Me levanté como pude y fui detrás de él.- No te enfades, es solo que no quiero ser yo solo el que dé.

 **Tom:** No te queda más remedio... -le contesté picado y sin mirarle.

 **Bill:** Siempre podemos recurrir al oral. -Dije encogiéndome de hombros, aunque él no lo viera.

 **Tom:** Y también podríamos follar... -contesté medio borde.

 **Bill:** ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan borde? -Suspiré. Me daba vergüenza decir que no me veía con fuerzas para ser yo el activo.

 **Tom:** ¿Y porqué tienes que ser tan estrecho? -pregunté borde.

 **Bill:** ¿Estrecho? ¿Yo? ¿¡Y si no me sale del rabo hacerte una puta herida!? -Medio grité. Me estaba cabreando.

 **Tom:** Pues prefiero una herida que dos semanas a dos velas.

 **Bill:** ¿Sí? Pues búscate a alguien que te la haga, porque yo no voy a ser yo. -Me puse a ordenar nuestras pastillas y mi crema.

 **Tom:** Me frustré- En este mundo el único que tiene acceso de entrada a mi culo eres tú -dije ofendido.

 **Bill:** ¿Y no puedes respetar que ahora mismo no me vea capacitado para entrar a tu culo y prefiero esperar a curarme? -Solté cabreado.

 **Tom:** Suspiré y apoyé mi frente contra la almohada sin responder- ¿Y me vas a dejar dos semanas a dos velas?

 **Bill:** Ya te he dicho antes que podemos hacer otras cosas. ¿En serio no puedes respetar lo que quiero? -Cada vez estaba más cabreado, me dolía el culo y quería dormir, no aguantar sus gilipolleces.

 **Tom:** No respondí. Si no quería no podía obligarle, pero me jodía...

 **Bill:** Suspiré y me tumbé con todo el cuidado posible en la cama, lejos de él. Estaba realmente enfadado.

 **Tom:** Lo siento -dije sin mirarle- Soy un gilipollas. Pero he venido de muy mala hostia y no he sabido controlarme.

 **Bill:** Respiré hondo para calmarme.- No pasa nada. Yo tampoco debería hablarte así... //Aunque tenga razón//.

 **Tom:** No debería enfadarme porque me digas que no. Estás en tu derecho tengas los motivos que tengas. Perdón.

 **Bill:** Me daría la vuelta para abrazarte y decirte que no pasa nada, pero he pillado una postura que no me duele nada. -Dije bromeando. Quería olvidar el tema y dormirme.

 **Tom:** Me giré y le di un beso en la nuca- Estás reventado, ¿verdad?

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Me duele todo y quiero dormir. -Dije en voz baja. -Ve con los chicos si quieres. Luego cuando me despierte voy yo.

 **Tom:** Si necesitas algo, llámame -salí con los chicos.

-¿Nos cuentas la versión extendida? -asentí y se la conté- O sea, que la princesa te ha roto dos veces la nariz en dos días de un puñetazo, te has quedado sin sexo y encima el médico le ha metido un dedo por el culo... -dijo Gustav- Eso os pasa por gilipollas.

 **Bill:** Me costó un poco, pero al final me dormí. Realmente me hacía falta.

 **Tom:** Cenamos (porque nos habíamos despertado a las seis de la tarde) y me fui a la cama. Bill estaba profundamente dormido y no quería despertarle. Me -tomé mi pastilla para que Bill no se cabreara mañana conmigo y me fui a la cama.

 **Bill:** Desperté cuando la luz llenó la habitación. Recordando moverme con precaución, me giré y vi a Tom durmiendo con cara de felicidad. Le abracé con cuidado y volví a dormirme.

 **Tom:** Me desperté cuando noté besos por mi cuello. Le miré y le sonreí- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

 **Bill:** Mejor. -Respondí con una sonrisa. Todavía me dolía todo, pero el dolor era menor.

 **Tom:** La próxima vez que me ponga tan bruto, párame antes -le besé yo.

 **Bill:** Me sonrojé y bajé la mirada.- Es que... Me gusta que a veces seas así... Aunque luego me duela.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Princesa masoca... -se puso más rojo. Le pasé mis dedos por la marca de mordisco que le había dejado en el moflete- ¿Te duele?

 **Bill:** Negué con la cabeza.- Solo me duelen los moratones y la herida. -Miré sus arañazos y me sentí muy mal. -¿A ti te duele?

 **Tom:** ¿Los arañazos? No, tranquilo. Aunque en cinco días empezamos la uni. Verás tú qué risas. Bueno, yo en siete. Solo me dejan ir a prácticas y a clases de problemas -me reí.

 **Bill:** Me reí yo también.- Pero seguirás llevándome, ¿no?

 **Tom:** No sé... -fingí pensármelo.

 **Bill:** Anda... Prometo que cuando me recojas te premiaré. -Sonreí de lado.

 **Tom:** Sonreí de la misma manera- Entonces sí -le guiñé el ojo.

 **Bill:** Me reí y le besé.- Me encanta que me guiñes el ojo.

 **Tom:** Lo sé, soy sexy hasta herido -dije con chulería.

 **Bill:** Sonreí.- Eso ni lo dudes. Eres sexy de cualquier manera.

 **Tom:** Le besé- Voy a hacer el desayuno.

 **Bill:** ¡No! -Le abracé para que no se moviera.- Quédate un rato conmigo...

 **Tom:** Iba a volver a desayunar contigo -le acaricié.

 **Bill:** Suspiré.- Vale... Te espero aquí. -Le di un beso y me separé para que pudiera salir.

 **Tom:** Me fui a hacer el desayuno y, como siempre, hice de todo: huevos, bacon, tostadas, tortitas, zumo, café y bollos, también para los chicos que me lo habían pedido y me había levantado de buen humor (si no, se la iba a hacer su puta madre).

 **Bill:** Volvió al poco con una bandeja llenísima de comida y se sentó a mi lado. -Tiene una pinta deliciosa.

 **Tom:** Lo sé. Y tú que no querías que me fuera a por todo esto...

 **Bill:** Pero es que tú tienes mejor pinta que todo eso... -Dije mientras me sonrojaba.

 **Tom:** Lo sé. Pero yo con todo esto es el puto paraíso -me reí.

 **Bill:** Oh, bueno, pues vamos a comer. -Intenté ignorar que acababa de decir que el paraíso para él era la comida. Me incorporé como pude y le hice más hueco.

 **Tom:** El paraíso para ti, enano. No para mi -aclaré al tumbarme.

 **Bill:** Para mí el paraíso eres tú. -Respondí empezando a comer.

 **Tom:** Te gano... Para mi todo tu sois cuatro paraísos -se sonrojó.

 **Bill:** Anda, come... -Me había dejado como una adolescente mojabragas, pero intenté que no lo notara.- ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?

 **Tom:** ¿No quieres saber por qué?  -le dije ignorando su pregunta y mordiendo una tostada.

 **Bill:** ¿Me lo dirás? -Pregunté sobre su cuello. Tenía ganas de mimos.

 **Tom:** Me encogí de hombros- Inténtalo.

 **Bill:** Le besé el cuello. Era lo que mejor me pillaba para no moverme y hacerme daño. -¿Me cuentas por qué soy cuatro paraísos?

 **Tom:** En realidad cinco...

 **Bill:** Con un poco de esfuerzo, subí a sus labios y le besé con cariño.- ¿Me dices cuáles son esos cinco paraísos?

 **Tom:** Me moví yo y le besé- Uno es tu cara -le acaricié- Soy incapaz de decantarme entre tus labios y tus ojos -se puso rojísimo y bajé a su cuello y a sus hombros- El segundo tu cuerpo... El tercero lo tienes entre las piernas -le lamí el cuello- El cuarto es tu culo. Y el quinto, eres tú... Tu forma de ser. Eres lo mejor que hay -volví a sus labios.

 **Bill:** Me iba a explotar la cara de lo roja que la tenía. Joder... ¿Qué había hecho yo para tener a alguien como él? Le besé con todo mi cariño.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Me encanta hacerte sonrojar -le dije y escondió la cara en mi cuello, pero me aparté.

 **Bill:** ¡No me mires, que me sonrojo más! -Me tapé la cara con las manos y seguí comiendo.

 **Tom:** Me reí y le observé fijamente.

 **Bill:** ¡Que no me mires así! ¿Por qué me observas? -Me estaba poniendo hasta nervioso.

 **Tom:** Porque me encantas -le guiñé el ojo.

 **Bill:** Volví a sonrojarme y por fin terminé de desayunar.- ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? -Pregunté de nuevo.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué te apetece? -pregunté.

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros.- Lo que digas estará bien.

 **Tom:** ¿Vemos peli en el salón y socializamos con estos?

 **Bill:** Vale, pero... -Me sonrojé.- ¿Puedes echarme la crema de la herida? El doctor dijo que así podría andar y sentarme sin dolor...

 **Tom:** Me aguanté la risa para que no se enfadara- Date la vuelta.

 **Bill:** Aún sonrojado, le obedecí y le pasé el bote. Esto era vergonzoso.

 **Tom:** Me eché crema en un dedo y empecé a echarle con cuidado aguantándome las ganas de jugar con mis dedos.

 **Bill:** Me dio un escalofrío cuando sentí la crema por mi piel. Pensé en mil guarrerías al sentir su dedo en mi entrada y se me escapó un jadeo. Mierda... Ahora tenía un empalme increíble.

 **Tom:** Oí su jadeo y noté su empalme. Acabé lo mas rápido que pude de echarle la crema y saqué mi dedo con un empalme de la hostia yo también.

 **Bill:** Me giré y le besé de forma guarra. Sentí su erección contra la mía y me puse a masturbarle.

 **Tom:** Gemí en su boca y empecé a masturbarle yo también. Tenía demasiadas ganas de follarle aunque no podía y me estaba costando la puta vida contenerme y como siguiera besándome y tocándome así, no sabía si me iba a poder aguantar- Bill, átame o no respondo -le advertí cuando se separó de mi.

 **Bill:** Se me escapó una risita y le até al cabecero. Volví a besarle y bajé poco a poco por su pecho hasta llegar a su erección.- ¿Y si chupo? -Pregunté con inocencia fingida.

 **Tom:** Estaría muy bien -dije jadeando cuando noté un leve lametón. No me podía mover ni desatar, así que ya me podía tocar todo lo que quisiera que no había peligro de que no me controlara.

 **Bill:** Pues entonces.... -Empecé a lamer y succionar la punta.

 **Tom:** Empecé a gemir y a gritar sin poder aguantarme las ganas mientras Bill me hacía maravillas con la lengua.

 **Bill:** Aumenté un poco el ritmo y sus gritos aumentaron. Joder... Cómo me ponía...

 **Tom:** Aaah Bill... -gemí retorciéndome por el placer.

 **Bill:** Me la metí entera y fui todo lo rápido que podía. No aguanté más y llevé mi mano a mi propia polla, que me pedía atención.

 **Tom:** Me corrí en su boca pocos segundos después jadeando por el placer.

 **Bill:** Me puse de rodillas para que me viera bien y sin vergüenza alguna, seguí tocándome.

 **Tom:** Me volví a empalmar. Me ponía demasiado verle tocarse. Me estaba volviendo loco.

 **Bill:** Me corrí en mi estómago y mi mano y luego le miré fijamente. Me relamí y puse mi mano llena de semen delante de su boca.

 **Tom:** La lamí con vicio. Estaba otra vez empalmado y, Dios, iba a enloquecer.

 **Bill:** Aparté mi mano de su boca y me incliné hacia su oído. -Parece que tienes un duro problemilla, amo... ¿Quieres que haga algo al respecto?

 **Tom:** Asentí desmesuradamente.

 **Bill:** ¿Y qué quieres que te haga? -Le lamí el cuello. //Que no me pida que le folle...//.

 **Tom:** Gemí- Fóllame.

 **Bill:** //Joder...// me separé de él y me miró flipado.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué pasa? -pregunté.

 **Bill:** Tom, yo... -Me dolía todo el cuerpo, no estaba para follarle... ¿Cómo decírselo sin que se cabreara?

 **Tom:** Lo entendí- Acércate -me hizo caso y le comí la boca.

 **Bill:** Se me cayeron un par de lágrimas.- Lo siento... -Susurré cuando nos separamos. Le desaté.

 **Tom:** Le agarré de la cintura y le volví a besar.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y me sequé otro par de lágrimas.- ¿Vamos a socializar con los chicos?

 **Tom:** Tranquilo... -le acaricié.

 **Bill:** Es que me da rabia. Quiero pero no puedo y encima tú también lo quieres y me jode no poder dártelo. -Me tapé la cara con las manos.

 **Tom:** Si no me hubiera puesto tan bestia, podrías. No te rayes.

 **Bill:** Pero yo quería que fueras tan bestia... -Suspiré. Toda esa mierda era mi culpa.

 **Tom:** ¿Lo pasamos bien, no? -asistió- ¿Mereció la pena?

 **Bill:** Eso no hace falta ni preguntarlo. -Respondí.

 **Tom:** ¿Pues entonces cuál es el problema?

 **Bill:** Que ahora no puedo darte lo que me pides y me jode porque tu siempre lo haces. -No sabía si me entendía, pero tampoco sabía cómo explicarme.

 **Tom:** Pero que no es tu culpa -le dije.

 **Bill:** Suspiré. -Déjalo porque no sé cómo explicarlo y así no vas a entenderme. Vamos con los chicos, anda.

 **Tom:** Nos vestí y le cogí en brazos para llevarle al salón. Nos senté en el sofá. Los chicos estaban ahí acaramelados y nos saludaron al vernos- ¿Pizza y peli? -les pregunté.

 **Bill:** Si, por dios. -Dijo Gustav y llamó para pedir las pizzas. 

-¿Cómo estás, princesa? 

-Mejor, ¿tú? 

-Cojo. -Nos reímos y empezamos a mirar las pelis para elegir una.

 **Tom:** Les dejé elegir a ellos confiando en su criterio. Les vi decidirse- ¿Qué habéis elegido?

 **Bill:** Una de zombies. -Dijo Geo. La verdad era que esa peli era buena, y hacía mucho que no la veía. Me levanté con cuidado y puse el DVD.

 **Tom:** Bueno, estaba bien. Gustav se sentó y estuvimos todos hablando hasta que llegó la pizza. En todo ese momento no dejé de acariciar a Bill, que casi ronroneaba en mis brazos.

 **Bill:** Si sigues así, me voy a dormir... -Susurré en su oído.- Y si me duermo se jode el plan de socializar.

 **Tom:** Le dejé de acariciar y le agarré simplemente de la cintura.

 **Bill:** Suspiré relajado y seguimos viendo la peli. Estaba muy relajado, cuando me sonó la barriga, haciendo que todos se rieran.

 **Tom:** Justo sonó el timbre y fue Gustav a abrir- Toma, princesa, antes de que nos comas -dijo dejando las pizzas en la mesa.

 **Bill:** Idiotas... -Susurré fingiendo enfado. Me incorporé para coger un trozo, pero lo hice demasiado deprisa y me dio un calambrazo de dolor. Tuve que quedarme quieto y respirar hondo.

 **Tom:** Calma -le susurré.  Le dejé con mucho cuidado en el sofá,  fui a por la bandeja del desayuno y dos platos y puse ahí nuestras pizzas. Volví a sentar a Bill encima mío y sujeté la bandeja encima nuestra- Así.

 **Bill:** ¿Pero no te duele? -le pregunté pensando en la paliza de Gus. No quería hacerle daño.

 **Tom:** Duele pero lo puedo aguantar, y te prefiero aquí que lejos.

 **Bill:** Pero no quiero que te duela... -Dije intentando quitarme.

 **Tom:** Ni se te ocurra moverte -advertí.

 **Bill:** Resoplé y al final accedí.- Pero si te duele mucho, me quito, eh...

 **Tom:** Que lo puedo aguantar -dije poniendo los ojos en blanco.

 **Bill:** Perdón... -Bajé la mirada y me comí otro trozo de pizza.

 **Tom:** No me pidas perdón, con que no te muevas me sobra -le besé la mejilla.

 **Bill:** Asentí sin mirarle y me centré otra vez en la peli.

 **Tom:** Seguimos comiendo la pizza.

 **Bill:** Acabé la pizza y me apoyé en el hombro de Tom. Antes de darme cuenta, ya estaba dormido.

 **Tom:** ¿Cuánto duerme Bill? -preguntaron flipados- Bufff... Una burrada -respondí.

 **Bill:** Abrí los ojos al sentir a Tom removerse bajo mi cuerpo.- Oh, lo siento... -Me bajé de sus piernas y me senté en el sofá.- Bill... ¿No se supone que cuando dejaras las pastillas ya no dormirías a todas horas?

 **Tom:** Esto es normal en él.  Con las pastillas era peor... -se puso rojo.

 **Bill:** No es mi culpa que Tom sea tan cómodo. -Dije aún un poco sonrojado.

 **Tom:** Se quedaron flipadísimos- Para Bill, cualquier hora es buena para dormir.

 **Bill:** Ya se lo he dicho a Tom más de un día: si no paso las veinticuatro horas durmiendo es por estar con él un rato. -Me encogí de hombros.

 **Tom:** Asentí y se rieron.

 **Bill:** ¿Pero por qué te gusta tanto dormir? Si duermes, no te enteras de nada. -Dijo Geo sin comprender. Me tensé y varios recuerdos vinieron a mi cabeza. Cerré los ojos y suspiré.- Simplemente cogí la costumbre y ahora no puedo no dormir.

 **Tom:** ¿Y porqué cogiste la costumbre? -preguntó Georg. Le miré muy mal al notar a Bill tensarse.

 **Bill:** Porque si estaba dormido, Jörg no me pegaba. -Dije en voz muy baja. No sabía si me habían oído, pero en ese momento tampoco me importó mucho.

 **Tom:** Le apreté a mi y le acaricié- Ese cerdo ya no está. Ahora estoy yo. Aunque que estés dormido no es un impedimento para que te folle -le bromeé.

 **Bill:** Si estuviera dormido, me despertaría y te dejaría. Ya sabes que me gusta. -Se rieron y yo sonreí solo para que pensaran que estaba mejor.

 **Tom:** Tranquilo, te quiero y estoy contigo. Yo te cuido -Susurré al oído.

 **Bill:** Sonreí enternecido por sus palabras y le abracé.- Eso mismo fue lo que dijiste el otro día en sueños.

 **Tom:** Me quedé un poco pillado- Es que hasta dormido te cuido. Aunque te sabes cuidar muy bien tú solo.

 **Bill:** Pero sé por ti, por lo bien que me cuidas siempre. -Le besé. Los chicos estaban a lo suyo, tumbados y susurrándose moñadas entre besos. Qué monos eran.

 **Tom:** Es que eres lo más valioso que tengo. Y digo tengo porque eres mío.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y volví a besarle.- No quiero ser de ningún otro. Solo tuyo... -Me besó y poco a poco fuimos cayendo hasta estar los dos tumbados en el sofá, él encima de mí.

 **Tom:** Le besé- Y ya vale de moñadas, que no me gusta decir moñadas y llevo un diica...

 **Bill:** Suspiré medio divertido. Al parecer nuestro momento tierno ya había terminado...- Si no te gusta, no las digas. Yo no te obligo a nada. -Dije, pero no para que se enfadara...

 **Tom:** ¿Como que no? -pregunté- Me obligas con las caras que pones cuando te las digo.

 **Bill:** Resoplé y miré por la ventana. Estaba un día genial. Nublado, como a mí me gustaban.

 **Tom:** Le besé el cuello. Empezaron a sonar truenos y a llover mucho- Princesa... ¿Quieres bailar debajo de la lluvia? -pregunté.

 **Bill:** Sonreí.- Vamos. -En el fondo lo estaba deseando. Los chicos seguían a lo suyo, así que no se dieron cuenta de que nos íbamos.

 **Tom:** Le cogí en brazos y salí con el a la calle, riéndome.

 **Bill:** Cuando estábamos bajo el agua, empapándonos, me agarró de la cintura y empezamos a bailar con lentitud. De fondo se oían gritos e insultos, pero la lluvia y los truenos los ahogaban. Junté mi boca con la de Tom justo cuando sonaba un trueno. Sentí entonces un extraño ardor en mi espalda y una ola de dolor arrasó con mi cuerpo. Gemí y sentí la debilidad apoderarse de mí, casi me hace caer. Miré a Tom, que me miraba casi tan asustado como yo le miraba a él... Y entonces, todo se volvió negro.


	13. Bienvenida a casa, hermanita

**Tom:** ¡Bill! -grité y le agarré con mis brazos antes de que cayera al suelo. Lo llevé corriendo hacia el coche. El que había disparado la pistola me miraba acojonado. Pasé mi dedo por mi cuello en un claro gesto de que estaba muerto. No se podía ir. No ahora. Ni siquiera avisé a los chicos. Le puse el cinturón y, sin molestarme en ponérmelo yo, arranqué a toda velocidad con mi Cadillac saltándome todos los semáforos. Un coche se chocó contra mi lateral haciéndome ir volando varios metros por la ventana cuando estaba a dos calles del hospital. Desesperado, con el hombro salido y el pie muy probablemente roto saqué a Bill como pude del coche e, ignorando el dolor y gritando por su culpa, llegué cinco minutos después al hospital corriendo con Bill en brazos. Le metieron urgentemente a quirófano. Yo no quería ni que me curaran. No quería apartarme de la puerta de quirófano. En cualquier momento saldría el médico.

 **Bill:** Estaba en un parque, en un día nublado. Me encantaban los días nublados. Me senté en un banco a esperar a Tom, pero en su lugar apareció otra persona.- ¿Abuela...?

 **Tom:** Tras mucha insistencia de médicos y enfermeros, accedí a que me curaran metiéndoles mucha prisa. Acabé con el pie roto y en silla de ruedas porque con el hombro dislocado no podía usar muletas, además de múltiples heridas y traumatismos con menos importancia. Me devolvieron a la puerta de quirófano. Bill llevaba tres horas ahí y no salía. Joder.

 **Bill:** Abracé a Sally, mi abuela. Joder, cómo la echaba de menos. 

-Hola, Billy... Estás enorme y guapísimo. Ahora eres mi hombre bonito. -Sonreí.- ¿Sabes dónde estás? 

-Imagino que en un parque. -Ella se rió.- En el parque al que íbamos cuando yo era pequeño... En el que moriste tú. -Se me aguaron los ojos. 

-Eso es... 

-¿Y qué hago aquí? 

-Estás muriendo, Billy. -Me daba igual.- Te han disparado y tu vida se agota. -No era relevante.- Tienes que regresar. -No quería...- Alguien te espera... -Recordé a Tom y deseé más que antes volver. 

-¿Cómo lo hago? -Pregunté desesperado. 

-Estarás un rato como en la nada, pero porque estás dormido por la anestesia... Ahora, cierra los ojos... -Obedecí.- Céntrate en el pitido. -Lo oía, cada vez sonaba más.- Ahora, solo déjate llevar. Mi niño bonito... -Dejé de oírla.

 **Tom:** Me sonó el teléfono. Era Gustav.

-¿Dónde estáis? 

-En el hospital. Hemos salido bajo la lluvia y le ha dado una bala perdida. Le están operando a vida o muerte. He tenido un accidente de coche trayéndole... Ven...

-¿¡QUÉ!? -colgué. 

-¿Familiares de Bill Kaulitz? 

-¡Yo! -grité.

-Le hemos salvado. Está grave pero estable. Ahora lo llevaremos a la habitación. Está sedado -dijo y suspiré.

-Gracias -le dije al médico- De verdad, gracias... 

-De nada -me dio la mano y volvió a quirófano. Gustav volvió a llamar.

-Le han salvado -dije- Le están llevando a la habitación.

 **Bill:** Abrí los ojos y me encontré con una habitación de hospital. No recordaba cómo había llegado hasta allí, y como no podía mover más que la cabeza (imagino que por el sedante) probé a hablar.- ¿Hola? ¿Es-estoy solo?

 **Tom:** Le acaricié- Estoy aquí contigo -le dije acariciándole.

 **Bill:** Tom... -Le sonreí pero entonces recordé todo: la lluvia, el baile, la bala, dolor, mi abuela... Me eché a llorar sin poder evitarlo.

 **Tom:** ¿Estás bien? -le acaricié- ¿Te duele algo?

 **Bill:** Negué con la cabeza, todavía llorando. Me fijé entonces en sus golpes y en la silla de ruedas. ¿También le habían dado a él? Joder, no lo recordaba. Puto gilipollas. Y encima no paraba de llorar.- ¿Qué te ha pasado? -Dije cuando controlé un poco los sollozos.

 **Tom:** He tenido un accidente porque al traerte aquí me he saltado todos los semáforos. No te preocupes, estoy bien. ¿Te duele mucho?

 **Bill:** No me duele nada... Creo que me han sedado o algo, porque no puedo mover nada, al menos no como siempre. -Aclaré para no asustarle.

 **Tom:** Sí, estás sedado me lo ha dicho el médico. Tú sobre todo tranquilízate. Has estado a punto de morir, pero te vas a recuperar sin secuelas y estás estable. Así que tranquilo.

 **Bill:** Asentí sin dejar de llorar. Joder, quería besarle y abrazarle, pero tenía el cuerpo entumecido y no podía hacerlo. Al final suspiré, resignado.- ¿Me das un beso?

 **Tom:** Me levanté como pude y me acerqué a besarle. Me llamaron al móvil.

-Un momento -le acaricié.

-Buenas tardes, ¿Tom Kaulitz? 

-Sí, soy yo. 

-Le llamamos del desguace. Han traído aquí su coche, totalmente destrozado. Tiene que pagar la grúa y las tasas. Serán 500 euros. Y muy probablemente le llegue una multa de tráfico. 

-Muy bien. Adiós -y colgué. Volví mi atención a Bill y le volví a besar.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué te han dicho? -Pregunté cuando se separó de mi.

 **Tom:** Que tengo que pagar la grúa y las tasas. Y que mi Cadillac está en el desguace destrozado -intenté fingir que no me importaba- Nada grave, no te preocupes.

 **Bill:** No puedo no preocuparme. Se te nota demasiado que no estás bien. -Logré mover el brazo y acariciarle con cuidado.

 **Tom:** Bueno, no te preocupes. Ya sabes que soy de goma. He salido volando varios metros por la ventana y aquí me ves, entero -bromeé.

 **Bill:** ¿Que te pasó qué? -Me quedé flipando, muy preocupado.

 **Tom:** Me han visto los médicos. Estoy bien. No me había puesto el cinturón. Menos mal que llevaba la ventana abierta, si no me habría estampado contra la ventana.

 **Bill:** Joder... -Le acaricié el pelo. -Si te hubiera perdido... No sé qué hubiera sido de mí... -volví a llorar, asustado por lo que podría haber pasado.

 **Tom:** Bueno, el que ha recibido un balazo eres tú -le cogí la mano- He pensado que te perdía -le besé el dorso de la mano.

 **Bill:** No podía irme... Te lo prometí. -Apreté un poco su mano con la mía.

 **Tom:** Estás vivo y te vas a recuperar. Eso es lo importante. No vale la pena estar mal -me había destrozado tanto el tobillo que me iba a costar a mi curarme más.

 **Bill:** Se me aguaron los ojos otra vez.- He pasado tanto miedo... -Confesé. Sabía que él no lo admitiría, pero que lo había pasado peor que yo. Justo se abrió la puerta y entraron los chicos.

 **Tom:** Princesa -entró Gustav corriendo arrastrando la silla de Georg.

-¿Cómo estás? -preguntaron.

-Está sedado, pero estable. El médico ha dicho que se va a recuperar sin secuelas -suspiraron.

-¿Y a ti que mierda te ha pasado? ¿Cómo ha sido todo? 

-Estábamos bailando debajo de la lluvia y una bala perdida le ha alcanzado. He cogido el coche y le he metido a Bill con el cinturón puesto pero no me lo he puesto yo. Llevaba la ventana abierta. Me he ido a toda velocidad sin pararme en los semáforos y un coche me ha chocado por el lado. He salido varios metros volando por la ventana. Me he roto el pie y me he dislocado el hombro. Estaba histérico. He sacado a Bill del coche y a pesar del pie roto lo he llevado corriendo hasta el hospital. Le han operado. Y eso, que se va a recuperar -suspiré aliviado.

 **Bill:** Los chicos nos abrazaron, contentos, y yo acerqué a Tom a mí. Me estaba empezando a doler todo.- Cuando me den el alta, seré tuyo tres días. Haré todo lo que me pidas. -Le besé el cuello y sentí que me moría cuando volví a tumbarme.- Llamad al... Médico... -Dije jadeando. Dolía mucho.

 **Tom:** Gustav salió corriendo porque era el único que podía. Le cogí a Bill de la mano preocupado. El médico entró y dijo que era normal el dolor, que se le estaba pasando el efecto de la anestesia e iba a sentir un dolor muy intenso. Le dio un calmante y se durmió.

 **Bill:** Me desperté con la mente espesa, aunque mi cuerpo estaba relajado y desentumecido. Vi a Tom durmiendo de mala manera en su silla de ruedas y se me encogió el alma.

-Se ha negado a irse, y mucho menos a dormir en la cama contigo. -Me sobresalté, pero en seguida vi a Anna a los pies de la cama. -Dijo que solo dormiría contigo si tú se lo pedías. 

-¿Llevas mucho aquí? 

-Solo un par de horas... Lo justo para que él durmiera. 

-Voy a despertarle... -Puse la mano en su hombro y lo zarandeé un poco.- Amor... Ven, vamos a la cama....

 **Tom:** Como me pille el médico me mata- El médico te ha dicho que tienes el pie MUY mal y que lo mantengas en alto, imbécil -dijo Anna.

 **Bill:** Hice un hueco en la cama y se tumbó a mi lado. Me abrazó y se durmió casi en seguida. Llegó el médico, me dio las gracias por hacerle tumbarse y al poco se fue. Besé la frente de Tom y me quedé despierto, velando su sueño.

 **Tom:** Me desperté a la mañana siguiente y me bajé como pude de la cama. Bill aún dormía. Me senté en la silla y le di la mano hasta que se despertó. Pasó un mes y le dieron el alta a Bill, que estaba totalmente recuperado. Yo todavía estaba escayolado, aunque ya usaba muletas porque tenía bien el brazo. Estaba muy contento por Bill, aunque esta semana que viene teníamos que recuperar todas las prácticas perdidas y eso no me hacía tanta gracia. Georg se había curado ya del pie. Los chicos nos llevaron a casa en el coche. Cómo me dolía lo de mi Cadillac.

 **Bill:** Volvimos a nuestra casa aunque Geo y Gus nos querían en la suya. Ayudé a Tom a entrar y a ir al sofá.- Mira el lado bueno, Tom. Ya solo te queda una semana de escayola. Y con un poco de rehabilitación, pronto andarás de nuevo. -Intentó animarle Gus.

 **Tom:** Suspiré- Mierda de rehabilitación. Tengo una mucho más larga de lo normal. El médico dice que no debería haber corrido cargando a Bill que debería haber llamado a la ambulancia. Si, a la ambulancia para que tardaran mogollón y Bill se muriera. Una polla -me quejé.

 **Bill:** Me senté a su lado y le besé.- No te preocupes, nosotros te ayudaremos para que te cures cuanto antes.

 **Tom:** Tengo ganas de pegar a alguien -dije frustrado- Y encima no sé andar con la mierda esta -me frustré- Bill, vamos a dejarle que está cabreado y no atiende a razones -dijo Georg.

 **Bill:** Marchaos vosotros. Yo no pienso dejarlo solo. -Me levanté y fui a la cocina a por agua para las pastillas de Tom.

 **Tom:** Me alegraba mucho de que Bill estuviera recuperado, pero estaba muy cabreado. Seamos realistas. Estaba jodido por lo de mi Cadillac.

 **Bill:** Mientras Tom se tomaba las pastillas, me puse a pensar en su coche, y en el montón de chatarra al que se había reducido el Cadillac. Decidido: iba a comprarle un coche.

 **Tom:** Me quedé dormido en el sofá frustradísimo. Llevaba un mes sin dormir decentemente o en la puta silla de ruedas o ocupándole a Bill sitio en la cama, aunque usualmente me negaba.

 **Bill:** Haciendo uso d+e toda mi fuerza, llevé a Tom al cuarto sin despertarle ni golpearle la pierna y le tumbé en la cama. Le arropé y besé su frente. Le dejé una nota que decía que había ido al súper y me fui al concesionario más cercano. Iba a comprarle un BMW a mi nene.

 **Tom:** Me desperté y Bill no estaba. Había ido a comprar. Me fui a sentar al sofá. Cogí el portátil. Estaba cabreado. No podía torturar a alguien con el pie así pero tenía los vídeos. Me puse un vídeo y los cascos y no me di cuenta de cuando Bill llegó.

 **Bill:** Iba con la idea de comprarle un BMW (amaba esos coches) pero al llegar al concesionario, cambié de idea totalmente. Le compré a Tom un Range Rover Sport SVR. Rojo, precioso. Le iba a encantar. Iba a pagar ya los 143.700€ que costaba, cuando recordé los cristales tintados del Cadillac. Al volver a casa (tuve que llamar a Gus para que llevara el Audi) paré en un taller y me dejé 1200€ en tintar los cristales. Ahora sí que era perfecto. Gus dejó el Audi y se fue con Geo, y yo entré con las nuevas llaves de Tom en la mano. No me vio llegar. Le di un toquecito en el hombro y se asustó.- Hola... -Le besé medio riéndome.

 **Tom:** Saqué el CD- Hola -sonreí.

 **Bill:** ¿Puedes salir un momento? -Pregunté intentando esconder mi ilusión.

 **Tom:** Dejé el portátil en la mesa y cogí mis muletas sin entender nada. Llegué a la puerta y se me cayó la mandíbula al suelo- ¿Te has comprado un Range Rover? -pregunté flipado.

 **Bill:** Me reí y puse la llave delante de su cara.- En realidad es tuyo.

 **Tom:** Le miré flipadísimo- ¿Mío?

 **Bill:** Sonreí.- Tuyo.

 **Tom:** Me quedé mirándolo empanadísimo. Me encantaba.

 **Bill:** Me alegro de que te guste. -Dije al ver su cara.- Anda, ve dentro. Voy a guardarlo para que no le pase nada.

 **Tom:** Me miré el pie con mala cara. Y aunque me jodía dejarle a alguien 1. Un regalo 2. MI coche me giré a él- ¿Me das una vuelta?

 **Bill:** Sonreí al entender su dilema.- ¿Y si lo guardamos y me das tú una vuelta cuando puedas?

 **Tom:** Pero... Quiero dar una vuelta -le dije dudoso.

 **Bill:** ¿Seguro? -Pregunté para asegurarme.

 **Tom:** Me lo pensé. Al fin y al cabo, le iba a tener que dejar a Bill tocarlo para ir a los sitios. Y alguna vez le había dejado conducir mi Cadillac. Asentí y se dirigió al coche pero le tiré del brazo. Se giró, me acerqué con las muletas y le abracé- Me encanta.

 **Bill:** Me alegro. -Le besé y fuimos al coche.- ¿Dónde te llevo? -Le besé el cuello.

 **Tom:** No sé. Tú me llevas -sonreí pero puse algo de mala cara al verle entrar. //Tom, tranquilo. Es Bill//.

 **Bill:** Miré al cielo antes de arrancar. Estaba nublado, como... Ese día... Sacudí la cabeza para evitar esos pensamientos y arranqué. Iba a llevar a Tom a su lugar especial.

 **Tom:** Me monté detrás de él y le di la mano al notar su cara- Las nubes no tienen la culpa. Yo sé quién sí la tiene y en cuanto pueda andar iré a por él. Pero que no te dejen de gustar estos días, porque las mejores cosas en ocasiones ocurren cuando esta nublado -le enseñé el anillo de su mano. En la boda también estuvo nublado.

 **Bill:** Me sonrojé y sonreí como un idiota al recordar la boda. Salí de la ciudad y me miró con la ceja alzada.

 **Tom:** ¿A dónde me llevas? -pregunté.

 **Bill:** Al lago... ¿O no quieres? -Pregunté para cambiar de rumbo si no le apetecía.

 **Tom:** Sonreí- Sí, será genial.

 **Bill:** Me alegré mucho de que le gustara la idea y me puse a tararear. Estaba escribiendo algo nuevo, y me gustaba mucho.

 **Tom:** ¿Eso es nuevo? -pregunté.

 **Bill:** Sí... -Dije sonriendo.- Aún no está terminada, pero cuando la tenga, serás el primero en oírla.

 **Tom:** ¿Cómo se llama? -pregunté y mientras Bill aparcaba.

 **Bill:** Aún no lo sé de fijo, pero posiblemente sea "Stormy weather" o algo parecido. -Dije y apagué el motor.

 **Tom:** Asentí y se sonrojó. Nos bajamos del coche. Le empecé a besar cuando de un momento a otro se desató la tormenta casi sin que nos diéramos cuenta. Bill puso cara de miedo, pero yo le abracé- Aquí no te puede pasar nada. Este sitio es solo nuestro -le besé y pareció calmarse un poco- ¿Bailamos? Ahora me tendrás que llevar tú porque yo no puedo.

 **Bill:** Se me escapó una risita.- Claro que sí. -Le besé y empecé a cantar. -

_The end of our zone_

_Undetected, unknown_

_Sometime at night_

_I see people cry their goodbyes_

_Into hipnotical skies_

_I can't breathe in, can't breathe out_

_Cause the air id fading_

_We can't breathe in, can't breathe out_

_We are suffocating_

_Our frozen hearts are_

_Burning holes into eternity_

_This life is bittersweet_

_We're giving in so automatically_

_Move with the flow_

_Just let go_

_I'll meet you where we don't know_

_It's comin' up, comin' up everywhere_

_It is a stormy weather_

_It is a stormy weather_

_It is a stormy weather_

_It is a stormy weather_

_It is a stormy weather_

_Weather, weather_

_Stormy weather_

_It is a stormy weather_

_Weather, weather_

_Stormy weather_

_And I'll be always searchin' for you_

_Remember the sun_

_Feel the heat_

_The end and how it begun_

_One more wish_

_One more stop_

_One last touch_

_Before we hide and run_

_I can't breathe in, can't breathe out_

_Cause the air is fading_

_We can't breath in, can't breathe out_

_We are suffocating_

_Our frozen hearts are burning holes into eternity_

_This life is bittersweet_

_We're giving in so automatically_

_So beautiful quiet I wake up_

_Ready to enter the light_

_It's takin' us, takin' us anywhere_

_It is a stormy weather_

_It is a stormy weather_

_It is a stormy weather_

_It is a stormy weather_

_It is a stormy weather_

_Weather, weather_

_Stormy weather_

_It is a stormy weather_

_Weather, weather_

_Stormy weather_

_And I'll be always searchin' for you_

_It's comin' up everywhere_

_It's takin' us anywhere_

_It's comin' up everywhere_

_It's takin' us anywhere_

_It is a stormy weather_

_It is a stormy weather_

_And I'll be always searchin' for you_

**Tom:** Estábamos moviéndonos de manera torpe por mi escayola, agarrados muy de cerca mientras él cantaba. Cuando acabó la canción, nos besamos intensamente.

 **Bill:** Me separé de él cuando me quedé sin aire y le sonreí. Seguimos bailando, aunque ahora no cantaba, me dedicaba a besar a Tom.

 **Tom:** Paró de llover y seguimos un rato más bailando. Le besé y nos separamos- ¿Qué quieres hacer?

 **Bill:** Lo que quieras... -Le sonreí.

 **Tom:** Se me ocurre una cosa -le besé el cuello y le susurré al oído- Vamos a volver.

 **Bill:** Le miré con la ceja alzada y cuando vi que no diría nada, me encogí de hombros.-Volvamos... -Le ayudé a subir al coche y me monté yo también. Estábamos calados.

 **Tom:** Tenía una idea buenísima. Llegamos a casa y le dije- Espera un momento -saqué un trozo de tela de seda y lo escondí junto con el vibrador el lubricante y las esposas debajo de la almohada- Ven -me hizo caso. Le besé y le saqué la camiseta- Túmbate -se tumbó me subí encima, le até y le vendé los ojos besándole el cuello.

 **Bill:** Me gusta tu idea, pero... ¿Tu pie? -Pregunté un poco preocupado. No quería que se hiciera daño ni nada de eso.

 **Tom:** ¿Quieres que te tape también la boca? -le susurré y negó- Pues calla -le lamí el cuello y se le puso la piel de gallina.

 **Bill:** Empezó a besar y lamer por todas partes, mordiendo mis pezones sin piedad. Joder... Casi en seguida tenía un empalme increíble luchando contra mi ropa.

 **Tom:** Le empecé a besar y morder levemente el estómago desabrochando su pantalón y bajándoselo lentamente.

 **Bill:** Gemí cuando liberó mi miembro de la tela. Joder... ¿Iba a seguir torturándome mucho más?

 **Tom:** Subí a su boca pasando mis manos de sus rodillas a sus muslos acariciando y apretándolos mientras atacaba sin piedad su cuello y volví a bajar por su pecho a morder sus pezones y a lamer hasta su bajo abdomen. Empecé a lamer su polla con lamidas leves escuchándole gemir. Mientras le comía la polla, me eché lubricante en los dedos y empecé a jugar con su entrada.

 **Bill:** Arqueé la espalda cuando sentí sus dedos jugueteando con mi interior. Joder... Tom iba a volverme loco. Le quería dentro ya.- Tom... Fóllame ya...

 **Tom:** Seguí jugando con mis dedos un poco más y le penetré de golpe y con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Gemí de la sorpresa y empecé a moverme contra él.- No sabes... Las ganas que... Te tenía... Aaah.

 **Tom:** Y yo, princesa -le dije follándole fuerte.

 **Bill:** Me deshice en gemidos y cuando sentí que iba a explotar (puta abstinencia de un mes) llevé su mano a mi polla.- Tócame... que me... me corro ya...

 **Tom:** Le empecé a masturbar al ritmo de mis envestidas y se corrió en mi mano.

 **Bill:** Seguí moviéndome para que Tom se corriera.

 **Tom:** Tres embestidas más y me corrí en él jadeando.

 **Bill:** Se tumbó sobre mí y le besé el pelo a tientas.- Ha sido... Genial... -Dije entre jadeos.

 **Tom:** Lo sé -le quité la venda y las esposas.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y le besé.- ¿Estás bien? -Pregunté al recordar su pie roto.

 **Tom:** Me he hecho algo de daño, pero sí -me tumbé a su lado.

 **Bill:** Le abracé con fuerza y le besé la mejilla.- ¿Cenamos o prefieres dormir?

 **Tom:** Cenamos y follamos otra vez -le dije como si nada.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Vale. Vamos a cenar. -Me levanté y fui a hacer la cena.

 **Tom:** Echaba de menos tu comida.

 **Bill:** Pues ahora la tendrás siempre que quieras. -Preparé ensalada y filetes y lo llevé todo a la cama.

 **Tom:** Me incorporé y empecé a comer.

 **Bill:** Me senté a su lado y cené con calma. Joder, yo también había echado de menos mi comida.

 **Tom:** Le empecé a besar con ansia. Le tenía muchas ganas.

 **Bill:** Aparté la bandeja de la cena y me senté a horcajadas encima de Tom.- ¿Me vas a follar otra vez? -Pasé las manos por su abdomen y me lancé a sus labios.

 **Tom:** Sí... -le empecé a meter mano descaradamente.

 **Bill:** Gemí y empecé a restregarme contra él.- Hazlo ya... -Dije contra su boca. Me moría de ganas.

 **Tom:** Le cogí de la cintura y me senté sobre ni con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Grité y me quedé un momento quieto, disfrutando de la sensación de tenerle dentro. Antes de que protestara, empecé a moverme sobre él.- Joder... -Me tapé la cara con las manos.

 **Tom:** Le ayudé a moverse sobre mi y le empecé a masturbar.

 **Bill:** Sin destaparme, empecé a moverme contra Tom. Entonces tocó mi próstata y me destapé la cara para gritar. Iba a correrme ya...- Tom... Ya casi... Aaah.

 **Tom:** Aumenté la velocidad y reventó encima mío salpicándolo todo.

 **Bill:** Seguí moviéndome un poco más hasta que Tom gritó y se corrió en mi interior.

 **Tom:** Se dejó caer sobre mi y me besó.

 **Bill:** Me moví para que saliera de mi interior y junté nuestros labios en un beso muy tierno.

 **Tom:** Se tumbó a mi lado y se me abrazó por el pecho. Le rodeé con mi brazo acariciándole la espalda y no pude evitar detenerme en la cicatriz de la bala y apretarle más a mi.

 **Bill:** Alcé la cabeza y le besé con un poco de ansia.- No te he dicho nada, pero te agradezco de veras todo lo que hiciste por mí... Ese día... No sé cómo, pero te lo voy a compensar... Te debo la vida. -Volví a besarle.

 **Tom:** No fue nada -le acaricié el pelo.

 **Bill:** Sí lo fue. Fue una vida, un pie roto y un Cadillac. -Volví a besarle.- Te amo...

 **Tom:** Bueno... El Cadillac y mi pie me importaban una mierda comparado contigo y con tu vida.

 **Bill:** Pero a mí me importa más tu pie... -Volví a besarle.

 **Tom:** Pues no debería //Aunque me duela como su puta madre//.

 **Bill:** Siempre me vas a importar más que yo mismo. -Le besé y fui a por una pastilla. Le había visto hacer una mueca de dolor.

 **Tom:** Me tomé la pastilla cuando me la trajo y se volvió a tumbar conmigo- Lo del pie fue culpa mía por no ponerme el cinturón.

 **Bill:** Me da igual de quién fuera la culpa. Solo importa que te recuperes cuanto antes.

 **Tom:** Me encogí de hombros- Pues diles a los médicos que me quiten esta mierda. A mi no me hacen caso.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Hay que esperar, amor... Si hacemos las cosas a lo bruto, no te curarás.

 **Tom:** Suspiré frustrado. Estaba hasta la polla de la pierna, de la escayola y del dolor.

 **Bill:** Tranquilo, amor... Verás cómo todo acaba antes de lo que imaginas... -Le acaricié.

 **Tom:** Le abracé- Y encima la semana que viene tengo que ir a la universidad todos los días para recuperar las prácticas que he perdido.

 **Bill:** Bueno, no pasa nada... Así te veo en los pasillos. -Le besé el cuello.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Soy el terror de la universidad... ¿No querrás cruzarte en mi camino? Tal vez tengas la mala suerte de que te haga acoso escolar... O sexual... -me lamí el piercing del labio al imaginarme la escena.

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado.- Creo que por ti me dejo acosar... -Le lamí los labios.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Pues ten cuidado con cruzarte conmigo... Soy un hijo de puta -dije muy cerca de su boca.

 **Bill:** Me gustas demasiado como para evitarte. -Le besé. Tenía ganas de follármelo, pero no se lo dije.

 **Tom:** Ya, ya sé que eres muy masoca, enano -le agarré el culo cuando se me subió encima.

 **Bill:** No es mi culpa tenerte de marido. -Le besé de forma muy sucia.

 **Tom:** En seguida me empalmé- Me encanta romperte... De manera placentera para ambos -sonreí con vicio.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y volví a besarle de la misma forma que antes. En cuanto se distrajo, le metí dos dedos. Le tenía demasiadas ganas.

 **Tom:** Joder -grité de la sorpresa y me dejé hacer. Abrí las piernas mientras Bill me preparaba.

 **Bill:** Metí un tercer dedo relamiéndome al verle disfrutar tanto.

 **Tom:** Le lamí la boca y metí mi lengua de lleno. Me llevé la mano a la polla, pero Bill me cogió de las muñecas con la mano libre y las puso encima de mi cabeza.

 **Bill:** Ahora mando yo. -Dije cuando me miró extrañado. Volví a besarle y al rato hablé contra sus labios.- Cuando quieras, Tommy...

 **Tom:** Ya -dije ansioso.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y le besé mientras le penetraba. Joder... Amaba sus gritos.

 **Tom:** Estaba retorciéndome de placer. Cómo lo echaba de menos. No dejaba de gemir.

 **Bill:** Le besé de forma sucia mientras le penetraba una y otra vez.

 **Tom:** En ningún momento me había dejado soltar los brazos. No sabía cómo alguien tan delgado podía tener tanta fuerza- Joder, tócame o déjame tocarme -le pedí desesperado y muerto de placer.

 **Bill:** Sonriendo, solté sus manos y le besé. Antes de que hiciera nada, empecé a masturbarle al ritmo de mis embestidas.

 **Tom:** Me agarré con fuerza de su cintura dejándome hacer muerto de placer hasta que pegó en mi próstata y poniendo los ojos en blanco reventé en su mano.

 **Bill:** Di unas cuantas embestidas más y me corrí en su interior. Me tumbé sobre él jadeando.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué te ha dado? -pregunté jadeando- ¿Es... una venganza previa... a lo de la universidad? -le agarré de la cintura.

 **Bill:** No... Solo es... Algo que quería... Hacer. -Cogí un par de toallitas para limpiarnos.

 **Tom:** Me dejé limpiar y le apreté a mi- Princesa... No sabes lo feliz que estoy de que estemos los dos aquí y ahora.

 **Bill:** Sonreí como un idiota y le besé el cuello.- Lo mismo digo, amor...

 **Tom:** Bostezó- Buenas noches -le dije.

 **Bill:** Buenas noches, Tommy.... -Le besé, nos acomodamos en la cama y me quedé dormido.

 **Tom:** Nos despertamos a mitad de la noche porque llamaron a la puerta. Bill se despertó también. Me puse unos gayumbos y fui a abrir. Era Anna llorando que se lanzó a mis brazos.

-Tom, ayúdame. 

-¿Qué te pasa? 

-Mi padre se quedó en paro y nos iban a quitar la casa, pero no nos lo contó. Pidió dinero a unos tíos muy peligrosos y nos han amenazado con matarnos -se abrazó a mi llorando.

-Tranquila... ¿A quiénes? 

-Se llama Salazar o algo así y son otros dos más. Están en mi casa y tienen a mis padres atados.

-¿Cuánto les debéis? 

-300000 euros. 

-Tranquila. Vamos hacia allá. A mi me deben más -Bill lo oyó todo y nos fuimos a vestir corriendo y fuimos con Anna a su casa- Anna, tranquila. Escúchame, no va a pasar nada. Me deben 350000 euros. Se los voy a perdonar para que os dejen en paz. Pero tenemos que hacer que tu padre no vuelva a hacer esa gilipollez, así que sígueme el rollo cuando todo acabe, ¿vale? Llora, insúltame y resístete -asintió llorando y confundida. Entramos y nos apuntaron con las pistolas pero al verme a mi las bajaron.

-Tom, ¿qué haces aquí? 

-Me han dicho que os deben 300000 euros. 

-Sí, ¿qué más te da? 

-Esta es mi hermana y a mi hermana y a su familia no se le toca. 

-¿Y nuestro dinero? -le cogí de la pechera.

-¿Te recuerdo lo que me debéis? -asintió acojonado- Pues los 50000 euros de más consideradlos un regalo. Dejadles en paz y no me deberéis nada -asintió y le di una palmada en la cara. Les desataron y se fueron. La madre de Anna fue corriendo a abrazarla llorando. Le correspondió el abrazo pero yo las aparté cogiendo a Anna del brazo con brusquedad- Hermanita, no te creas que todo esto es gratis. Me debéis 350000 euros y tú te vas a venir conmigo de puta hasta que me pagues todo mi dinero -le dije serio. Ella lloró más.

-Tom, por favor. Te lo suplico 

-¿Cómo te crees que me mirarían si hiciera una excepción? -solté una muleta le atraje hacia mi de la cintura y le hablé con la cara muy de cerca- Y agradece que eres mi hermana, si no, acabarías mucho peor -ella lloraba y su padre me pegó un puñetazo.

-Hijo de puta... -sonreí de lado, empujé a su padre y acaricié a Anna.

-Parece que quiere empeorar tu situación, preciosa -ella habló.

-Eres un hijo de puta. 

-Sí, pero tú también. Nuestra madre es la misma. Como sigas insultándome me voy a cobrar el dinero a polvos contigo... 

-Por favor -suplicó su padre- Te lo devolveré pero déjala -me reí.

-Ya... Y la próxima vez que pidas un préstamo a quien no debes y os tenga que salvar otra vez, ¿qué harás? -le pregunté gritando y él empezó a llorar.

-No lo haré, ¡no lo haré! 

-¿Y eso cómo lo puedo saber? 

-Porque no quiero que le pase nada a mi pequeña -la miré.

-¿Le crees? -asintió. Le cogí a su padre de la pechera.

-Era un farol. No le voy a hacer nada a MI hermana, ni ahora ni nunca. Pero como vuelvas a arriesgar la vida de Anna te juro por mis muertos que no respondo de mis actos -Anna seguía llorando y la abracé- ¿Estás bien, enana? -le acaricié el pelo y ella negó.

-He pasado mucho miedo -la apreté contra mi. Me había olvidado por completo de la presencia de Bill, que observó todo callado y mirando con odio al padre de Anna. Me extrañaba que no le hubiera dicho nada todavía.

-¿Puedo ir con vosotros unos días? -miré a Bill que asintió.

-Sabes que sí -le respondí y se fue a hacer la maleta.

-Me voy a casa de mi madre -dijo la madre de Anna y fue a subir las escaleras pero antes se giró y me miró.

-Muchas gracias. De verdad -dijo con lágrimas en los ojos- Gracias por salvarnos y por proteger a Anna -negué con la cabeza y se subió también a hacer la maleta. Vi la cara de cabreo de Bill hacia el padre de Anna y esta vez no se calló.

 **Bill:** Eres un puto gilipollas. -Solté sin poder callarme más. Todo esto me traía recuerdos muy jodidos.- Tu hija es increíble, una persona que realmente merece la pena. Y tú. -Le agarré de la camiseta mientras Tom me miraba flipado.- Tú casi dejas que la maten. ¿Sabes cómo acabé yo con Tom? ¿Eh? -Negó con la cabeza, temblando y muy asustado.- Me secuestraron. Y todo porque mi padre debía dinero a gente peligrosa. Si no llega a ser por Tom, estaría muerto hoy. A mí querían hacerme de todo, o sea que imagina todo lo que podría haberle pasado a una chica guapa y con cojones. Esto es un aviso: como por tu puta culpa vuelvan a atacar o amenazar a nuestra pequeña, te mato yo. -Le solté de un empujón contra la pared y justo salió Anna del cuarto.- ¿Nos vamos, chicos?

 **Tom:** Anna estaba todavía pálida y temblando y Bill fue a abrazarla. Yo me agaché, recogí la muleta y salí tras ellos sentándome con Anna en el asiento de atrás. Ninguno dijo nada. Se quedó dormida en mis brazos. Bill aparcó y la llevó él en brazos. La tumbó en nuestra cama- ¿Qué hacemos? -le pregunté.

 **Bill:** Vas a dormir con ella en la cama estos días. Yo sacaré el colchón hinchable para dormir. -Dije yendo al trastero a buscar el colchón.

 **Tom:** Le seguí con las muletas- ¿Pero cómo te vas a ir tú? No. Quédate tú en la cama.

 **Bill:** ¿Pero eres tonto? No pienso dejarte fuera de la cama estando con el pie roto. -Respondí mientras buscaba el colchón.- ¿Y si dormimos los tres? -Preguntó Anna apareciendo de repente.

 **Tom:** Yo lo veo bien. Pero no tengo sueño ahora. Iros a dormir vosotros. Yo voy a estudiar, que con la tontería, si ya iba mal con el curso ahora veréis...

 **Bill:** Yo tampoco tenía sueño, pero al ver a Anna tan triste...- No pases mucho despierto, y toma las pastillas. -Le besé y abracé para despedirme.

 **Tom:** Empecé a estudiar y todo iba bien hasta que me frustré porque no me salía un problema y rompí una estantería de un puñetazo gritando paseando por el salón como un león enjaulado.

 **Bill:** Al final me había dormido, pero me levanté de golpe al oír gritos y golpes. Fuimos al salón y vimos a Tom enfadado... Andando.- ¡Tom! -Pegó un bote cuando grité.- Deja de apoyar el pie roto y dinos qué te pasa.

 **Tom:** Que no me salen los putos problemas de electrotecnia -respondí frustrado.

 **Bill:** Le hice sentarse y me senté a su lado.- Tranquilo... Ya verás cómo lo consigues. -Le besé la mejilla.

 **Tom:** Anna salió del cuarto. Parecía asustada de todo cuanto le rodeaba- ¿Pasaba algo? -preguntó.

-Nada -respondí.

-Os invito a desayunar a algún lado -les dije.

-No puedo -respondió y le miré flipado- Tengo que buscar trabajo para devolverte el dinero -le miré del todo flipado. Le iba a responder que no dijera tonterías, que no me debía nada y me adelantó Bill.

 **Bill:** ¿Pero eres tonta? -Dije anonadado.- Anna, no tienes que pagar nada. 

-¿Cómo que no? 

-Estaba muy nerviosa, así que me levanté a abrazarle.

 **Tom:** A ver hermanita, ven aquí -palmeé el sofá- Yo ese pago solo lo acepto en forma de mamadas, pero como estoy casado, negócialo con Bill para que me de mis 350000 mamadas y todos contentos -Bill se quedó flipado y yo me despollé. Anna no entendía nada.

-Pero si ayer dijiste lo de ser puta y eso... Por eso busco trabajo porque no quiero ser puta -flipé del todo.

-Pero si eso es lo que me tenías que seguir el rollo para que tu padre no volviera a hacer el capullo. Enana, ¿cómo te voy a hacer yo eso? Olvídate. No me debes nada. No me tienes que pagar nada. Me conformo con que un día me cocines una tarta o algo -me acerqué a su oído y susurré en alto para que lo oyera Bill- y que convenzas a Bill para lo de las 350000 mamadas.

 **Bill:** Anna se echó a reír y yo fingí indignarme.- Vamos, princesa, que se te da bien chupar... -Dijo Anna. La miramos con los ojos como platos y ella bajó la mirada muy muy roja.

 **Tom:** Me empecé a reír- Esa es mi hermana -le choqué la mano y empezamos a hablar de cómo chupaba Bill que estaba a nuestro lado rojísimo sin saber dónde meterse.

 **Bill:** Me sentía muy incómodo. A fin de cuentas, era un poco raro que hablasen de tus habilidades con la lengua, y más si estás al lado de quienes hablan. Cuando empezaron a hablar de las "maravillas" que hacía con la lengua, me levanté y fui a la cocina mientras ellos se despollaban.

 **Tom:** Nos reímos pero se hizo el silencio y parecía otra vez triste. Así que le dije- ¿Sabes cuál es la putada de que me debas una tarta, hermanita? Que si no te apresuras, te torturaré con cosquillas. -Me puse encima de ella a horcajadas y empecé a hacerle cosquillas sin que ella se pudiera mover. Me reí sin que ella pudiera hacer nada y al final, me apiadé y me aparté- Y esto es solo un pequeño adelanto de lo que te pasará si no me das mi tarta -miré "amenazante" y se rió- Vamos a mirar fijamente a Bill y así le incomodamos -nos reímos y fuimos.

 **Bill:** Estaba haciendo galletas para tener una excusa y no ir al salón cuando empecé a sentirme observado. Fingí que me daba igual y seguí a lo mío, pero hubo un momento en el que ya no pude más.- ¡Dejad de mirarme ya!

 **Tom:** ¿Qué pasa? -fingí no enterarme de nada.

 **Bill:** Resoplé cabreado y seguí a lo mío. Sabía que seguirían mirando hasta que les gritara o algo, así que decidí no darles el gusto. Cogí el molde y metí la masa cortada en el horno.

 **Tom:** Sin que lo notaran le mandé un mensaje a Patrick para que viniera pero ya contándole en resumido lo que había pasado y el me respondió que en diez minutos llegaba. Seguí mirando hasta que sonó el timbre. Cogí las muletas y fui a abrir. Entró Patrick y Anna se abrazó a él con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Vi a Patrick consolando a Anna y sonreí. Fui hasta Tom y le abracé por la espalda.- Eres el mejor hermano del mundo.

 **Tom:** Ya puedo serlo. Me acabo de gastar 350000 euros a cambio de una tarta -se rió y me giré para besarle- ¿Y el mejor marido soy?

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Pero eso no hace falta ni que lo preguntes. -Le besé otra vez y fui a la cocina a seguir a lo mío porque Patrick y Anna se habían adueñado del sofá.

 **Tom:** Tom -me dijo Patrick y me giré- Gracias. Te juro que te voy a devolver el dine... -le pegué con la muleta en la cabeza a distancia antes de que terminara- Que ya he dicho que lo único que me debe es una puta tarta, coño ya. Putos pesados con el dinero. Como lo vuelvas a mencionar al que pongo de puto es a ti -me fui con Bill a la cocina que lo había visto todo, dejé caer las muletas y me abracé a él por la espalda.

 **Bill:** Sonreí.- ¿Estás cómodo? Si lo prefieres nos vamos a sentar o algo... -Terminé de hacer la masa de la segunda tanda.

 **Tom:** ¿Te he dicho que me encantan tus galletas? -le besé el cuello.

 **Bill:** Algo había oído. -Respondí con chulería y sonreí de lado.

 **Tom:** Ya... Maldito don perfecto... ¿Hay algo que hagas mal? -dije con falso tono de asco.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Pues no lo sé... ¿Lo hay? -Dije con voz de creído.

 **Tom:** Le mordí- No, no lo hay. Te puedes ganar muchos enemigos por ello. Ten cuidado mañana en la universidad. Dicen que Tom Kaulitz planea algo en tu contra... -dije muy serio. En parte porque sí que planeaba algo. Aunque no fuera en su contra exactamente.

 **Bill:** Me giré fingiendo miedo.- ¿En serio? ¿Me cuidarás?

 **Tom:** Si estoy contigo sí. Si no no podré hacer nada -hice una mueca fingiendo lástima. Aunque la verdad que su falsa petición había despertado todos los pocos instintos protectores que en mi albergaban y le apreté a mi con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Le besé con intensidad.- Entonces no me da miedo nada. -Dije frotando mi nariz contra la suya.

 **Tom:** Sonreí y le abracé por detrás.

 **Bill:** Metí la segunda tanda de galletas en el horno y decidí empezar con la comida.

 **Tom:** Me fui a sentar porque ya me dolía el pie y esperé a que estuviera la comida. Con Patrick ahí dando vueltas todo el día, llegó la hora de dormir y de ir a clase el día siguiente. Bill, Anna y yo desayunamos. Anna parecía algo mejor, pero aun así se le notaba triste y asustada.

 **Bill:** Abracé a Anna antes de salir de casa.- Yo voy a cuidarte, pequeña... No estés mal, ¿vale?

 **Tom:** Tú, enana. Quita esa cara de alma en pena o te reirás por las malas -le puncé el costado y saltó. Llegamos a la universidad y nos despedimos. Yo me fui con los de mi clase, que nos habían venido a visitar durante este mes. Era el descanso largo y estaba hablando con ellos apoyado en las taquillas. Bill pasaba por ahí y no me vio. Les pedí que se pusieran a mi derecha, cogí las dos muletas con una mano y con la otra cogí a Bill que estaba empanadísimo del brazo y le estampé sin ser demasiado bruto contra las taquillas. Di un salto con la pata coja y me puse frente a él fingiendo una expresión amenazante- Mira a quién tenemos aquí. Si es Kaulitz... -me lo iba a llevar al baño y me lo pensaba follar allí.

 **Bill:** Ho-hola Tom... -Fingí estar asustadísimo cuando hablé.- ¿Cómo... Cómo va tu... Pie? -Tendría que haberme metido a actor. La gente nos miraba y por sus caras fijo que se lo estaban tragando todo.

 **Tom:** Me aguanté una sonrisa- Te lo he avisado, que tuvieras cuidado de cruzarte hoy conmigo.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué... Qué vas a hacerme? -Pregunté todavía fingiendo miedo.

 **Tom:** Ahora verás -le llevé del brazo a la pata coja hasta el baño que estaba a dos metros. Entré y había dos chicos- ¡Fuera! -grité y salieron acojonados. Acorralé a Bill contra la pared y le hablé al oído- Hay que ver qué mala suerte tienes... Al menos me habrás hecho los deberes, ¿no? -pregunté siguiendo con el juego.

 **Bill:** No... Estuve cuidando a... A mi marido... -Ya no fingía estar nervioso, ahora estaba excitado.

 **Tom:** Pues muy mal... Ahora vas a pagar por ello -le desabroché el pantalón y se lo bajé de golpe.

 **Bill:** Jadeé, ansioso.- ¿Qué vas a hacerme, Tommy?

 **Tom:** Le di la vuelta para que quedara cara a la pared y me desabroché el pantalón. Le empecé a meter los dedos y gimió- Cállate. Más te vale que nadie se entere de esto -"amenacé".

 **Bill:** Vale... -Me puse una mano en la boca para no gemir y empecé a moverme contra sus dedos.

 **Tom:** Empecé a lamer y a morder su cuello y cuando estuvo preparado, le penetré de golpe apretando su mano contra su boca para asegurarme de que no se le oyera.

 **Bill:** Puse mi mano libre contra la pared para no estamparme y me limité a disfrutar de su duro miembro, que entraba y salía de mí sin piedad.

 **Tom:** Le empecé a masturbar a la vez que le penetraba y poco después nos habíamos corrido ambos. Nos limpié con papel y jadeando nos puse bien la ropa- Más te vale que esto no salga de aquí -le di un azote en el culo y salí como quien no quiere la cosa con mucha chulería a pesar de las muletas. Antes de que saliera le mandé un mensaje al móvil "Princesa. Finge estar triste si no quieres que piensen que eres un sucio enano masoca y exhibicionista... Que lo eres, pero no lo tienen que saber ;)".

 **Bill:** Sonreí al leer su mensaje y luego salí con cara triste del baño. La gente me miraba con pena, pero nadie me decía nada. Intentando no reírme, fui a la siguiente clase. Cuando llegué sonreí y me senté con Anna, que estaba un poco más animada ya.

 **Tom:** Me junté con los chicos y Paola me echó la bronca.

-Eres un capullo. 

-Si me dejáis que os lo explique cuando no haya nadie cerca... -Nos metimos en un aula vacía -Llevamos un mes sin follar y está mi hermana en casa y no podemos. Ayer le dije que menuda mierda que tenía que venir a clase toda la semana y me dijo que así nos veríamos en los pasillos y yo que estaba salido como un perro le dije que tuviera cuidado con encontrarse con Tom que se rumoreaba que le quería hacer cosas malas. Nos reímos y ahora solo me estaba siguiendo el juego. En el baño no le he hecho nada, nada que no quisiera. Y ahora le he dicho que finja estar triste o todos pensarán que somos unos guarros. Si no me creéis, id a preguntárselo -Se calmaron y rieron.

-Después de lo de tu cumpleaños me lo creo. 

-¿Qué paso en su cumple? -preguntó Fred. Se rieron y se lo contaron camino a clase. Acabó el maldito día y me dijeron que si quedábamos esta tarde para un trabajo que había que hacer. Quedamos en mi casa y nos despedimos. Fui hacia el coche con las muletas y vi que Bill al verme agachó la cabeza mordiéndose el labio para no sonreír. Me monté en el copiloto y Bill arrancó. Hablé como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Ya me han contado lo que ha pasado. Siento no haber estado para protegerte -le dije con todo mi morro.

 **Bill:** Hice un puchero.- Me ha hecho pasar mucho miedo... Otro día voy a pegarte a mí para que esto no vuelva a pasar.

 **Tom:** Sonreí de lado- Es un cabrón -Anna, que se había enterado de todo estaba despollada.

 **Bill:** Pues mañana pienso plantarle cara. Que vea que a mí no se me acosa. -Dije simulando indignación y aparqué en casa.

 **Tom:** Yo me vengaría -le solté aguantándome la risa.

 **Bill:** Pues yo lo voy a hacer. -Dije resuelto. Anna no paraba de reír y a Tom le costaba cada vez más no hacerlo.

 **Tom:** ¿Y qué piensas hacer? Por curiosidad... -dije encogiéndome de hombros.

 **Bill:** Aún no lo he decidido... Será una sorpresa. -Llegamos a casa y aparqué.

 **Tom:** Me bajé del coche con las muletas y entramos a casa. Comimos y nos pusimos a ver la tele hasta que llegaron los de mi clase. Nos saludaron a todos y nos dijeron- Sois un par de guarros -me reí- Pues él se quiere vengar. Miedo me da -se rieron.

 **Bill:** Pues no debería. No soy tan guarro como tú. -Le di un beso y me fui a preparar un trabajo con Anna al cuarto. Así no molestábamos.

 **Tom:** Uy que no... -dije en alto para que me oyera- Bueno, vamos a ponernos -les dije a los chicos pero Bill salió del cuarto para decir algo.

 **Bill:** Pues tendré que aprender a ser menos guarro, ¿no? No vamos a hacer nada hasta que no estés totalmente curado. Seguro que para entonces ya se me han pasado las guarrerías. -Volví a meterme en el cuarto. Anna estaba despollada.

 **Tom:** Será cabrón -dije y estos se rieron- Pues se va a cagar -me quedé en calzoncillos- Bueno a ver qué hacemos con el trabajo.

 **Bill:** Salí a por coca cola y me quedé boquiabierto al ver a Tom casi desnudo. //¡Reacciona, idiota! Pero joder, está tan bueno...// justo entonces Tom se giró y me pilló mirándole con todo mi descaro.

 **Tom:** Sonreí con toda mi chulería- Amor, cierra la boca que te van a entrar moscas.

 **Bill:** Me abstuve de responderle que no quería precisamente moscas en mi boca y le miré a la cara, saliendo de mi empanamiento.- Vístete. No está bien recibir visitas casi en pelotas. -Me fui a la habitación lo más rápido posible. No quería que viera que me había excitado.

 **Tom:** Me empecé a despollar- Objetivo cumplido -me vestí.

 **Bill:** Acabé el trabajo con Anna y ella llamó a Patrick para que viniera a verla un rato. Me puse a retocarme el pintauñas, pero decidí molestar a Tom. Me duché y luego fui a la cocina a por fruta. Sobra decir que solo llevaba la toalla puesta y tenía todo el cuerpo calado.

 **Tom:** Me giré y me lo comí con la mirada. Pero no solo yo. Paola se estaba recreando. Yo no podía cerrar la boca.

 **Bill:** Vi sus caras de reojo y sonreí de lado. Qué bien sentaba esto. Cogí helado y dos cucharas y cuando volví a pasar, fui comiendo. Vi que seguían mirándome //¿Por qué me mira Paola?// y decidí hablarles.- ¿Pasa algo? -comí un poco más de helado y me relamí.

 **Tom:** ¿Eh? -pregunté babeando.

 **Bill:** Alex, Fred y yo nos reímos y volví a comer y relamerme.- Digo que si pasa algo. Como estás encharcando el suelo con tus babas...

 **Tom:** De repente, salió Anna y se lo comió también con la mirada. Yo no era capaz de articular palabra. Toda la sangre del cerebro me había bajado a la polla. Al final pude hilar pensamientos- Vístete -le dije- Que este par de guarrillas encharcan el suelo y no de babas -dije disimulando. Me sacaron las dos el dedo del medio. Me empecé a lamer el piercing del labio sin dejar de mirarle.

 **Bill:** La verdad, es que tengo calor, pero si insistes... -Me encogí de hombros y les di la espalda a todos, yendo a la habitación.

 **Tom:** Cogí las muletas y le seguí. Casi me abro la cabeza y todos se rieron a mi costa, pero le alcancé y le abracé por la espalda cerrando la puerta de una patada con la pierna mala. Restregué mi paquete en su culo.

 **Bill:** Solté el helado en el primer sitio que encontré y luego me quité la toalla. Sin girarme hacia él, le desabroché los pantalones y fui hasta la cama.- ¿No vienes?

 **Tom:** Me quité los pantalones solo de la pierna buena (porque de la escayola no salían) y me puse encima de él besándole ansioso.

 **Bill:** Correspondí a sus besos con el mismo ansia y liberé su miembro de la tela del boxer. Casi se me hizo la boca agua al verle ahí, duro y dispuesto para mi.

 **Tom:** Bajé a lamer y morder su pecho muerto de ansia y el muy cabrón sonrió de lado y me pegó un azote haciéndome gemir.

 **Bill:** Puse las manos en su culo y lo manoseé un poco.- ¿Y si ahora te follo yo?

 **Tom:** Sí -gemí al notar su lengua en mi cuello.

 **Bill:** ¿Y qué haces encima? ¿Vas a cabalgarme? -Seguí lamiendo su cuello y metí el primer dedo.

 **Tom:** Miré mi pie y decidí que definitivamente no era buena idea. Bill se dio cuenta también y se me subió encima. Grité al sentir su dedo en mi interior.

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado y le besé por todo el cuello y la parte inferior de la cara, pero sin tocarle los labios. Metí el segundo dedo.

 **Tom:** Volví a gritar dejándome hacer por Bill, muerto de placer.

 **Bill:** Sh... Te van a oír... -Dije sobre sus labios y metí el tercer dedo. Gimió muy fuerte y le besé para callarle.

 **Tom:** Me daba bastante igual que me oyeran. Yo solo estaba centrado en la dulce tortura a la que Bill me estaba sometiendo con sus dedos.

 **Bill:** Seguí jugando otro poco con los dedos en su interior.- ¿Listo? -Asintió y entré con fuerza en él.

 **Tom:** Grité muerto de placer y me agarré a las sábanas más que nada para tener las manos ocupadas. Empecé a gemir y a gritar. Fuera me estaban oyendo fijo.

 **Bill:** Le besé con intensidad al oírle gritar y disfrutar de esa manera y agarré su polla para darle aún más placer.

 **Tom:** Poco tiempo después, el orgasmo me sobrevino y reventé con fuerza en su mano. El salió de mi sin haberse corrido y se sentó en mi pecho dejándome su polla al alcance de mi boca. Me miró con chulería.

 **Bill:** Chupa. -Dije con voz exigente. Antes de que dijera nada, y solo por calentarle, lamí su semen de mi mano. No aparté los ojos de su cara en ningún momento.

 **Tom:** Me volvía loco. Empecé a lamer lentamente para desquiciarle un poco.

 **Bill:** Gemí e intenté moverme contra él, pero no me dejó. Su boca me estaba llevando a la locura y al final no pude callarme.- Acelera... Oh...

 **Tom:** Aceleré un poco pero mi ritmo seguía siendo tortuoso. Al final me apiadé y me la metí entera a la boca y empecé a meterla y a sacarla a toda la velocidad que el cuello me daba de si.

 **Bill:** Dios... Me iba a volver loco, un completo desquiciado, y la culpa era de la boca de Tom. Qué maravilla, joder.- Tom, ya... aaah... me... -No pude acabar la frase. Exploté en su boca con un grito.

 **Tom:** Bajó de mi jadeando y le besé- Y tú que te acababas de duchar... me reí levantándome. Me puse unos calzoncillos y un pantalón y con un beso volví a salir fuera para terminar el trabajo. No me oyeron llegar.

-¿Pero aquí quién da? -preguntó Alex confuso.

-Según les de el día. Ahora mismo daba Bill. Se nota mucho -dijo Anna.

-¿Y esto es normal en ellos? -preguntó Fred.

-¿Que les entre el calentón y desaparecer de repente? Mucho. 

-Bueno, perdonad pero no somos los únicos que esta casa parece el coño de la Bernarda, que quien más, quien menos ha follado aquí y lo sabéis -contesté y se sobresaltaron. Me senté en el sofá. Se me ocurrió una idea. Era una gilipollez pero ¡Funcionó!- Chicos, que así sí que sale -grité emocionado.

 **Bill:** Me vestí y volví al salón con mi helado medio derretido ya. Había oído a Tom gritar antes, y tenía curiosidad por ver qué pasaba.- ¿Qué hacéis? -Pregunté sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Acabar el trabajo -grité emocionado. Fui hasta él a la pata coja, le agarré de la cintura y le besé- Soy un genio, princesa -contesté orgulloso.

-Bueno, tampoco te lo flipes -dijo Fred y le saqué el dedo. Nos sentamos en el sofá con Bill encima mío que se acurrucó en mi pecho. Le empecé a acariciar el pelo. Fred flipó.

-Nunca te había visto ser así con nadie. 

-Con Bill soy así. Con el resto no -respondí- Con mi hermana a ratos, pero nada más -se rieron.

-¿Os quedáis a cenar y pedimos una pizza? -pregunté.

 **Bill:** Les pareció buena idea quedarse y Tom llamó a la pizzería sin separarse de mí. Fred flipaba con las caricias casi dulces que Tom seguía dejando en mi pelo y espalda mientras llamaba.

 **Tom:** Colgué- Tardarán media hora -empezamos a hablar de tonterías y Bill entre caricias se quedó dormido. Todos se dieron cuenta.

-No hace falta que habléis más bajo. No lo vais a despertar -dijo Anna convencida. Me lo llevé al cuarto con cuidado apoyando el pie malo y le puse el pijama. Salí y fui otra vez al sofá a acomodarle encima mío. Escondió su cara en mi cuello para que no notara su sonrisa.

-¿Cuánto rato llevas despierto, enano? -le pregunté divertido con la ceja levantada.

 **Bill:** Desde que me has puesto el pijama. -Dije intentando no sonreír. Los demás no se habían dado cuenta de que estaba despierto.

 **Tom:** ¿Y te parecerá bonito? -dije con falsa indignación.

 **Bill:** Sí... Me encanta que me mimes así. -Respondí sonriendo. 

-¡Eh, princesa! ¿Ya te has despertado? -Preguntó Anna al oírme hablar.

 **Tom:** Me reí, le tomé del mentón y le di un pico- Eres de lo que no hay -dije contra sus labios y me aparté- Sí que se ha despertado -se estiró.

 **Bill:** Hola, princesa. -Hola... ¿Me habéis echado mucho de menos? -Pregunté con voz de chulo y se rieron.

 **Tom:** Llegaron las pizzas y fue Anna a por ellas. Me dolía el pie por haber llevado en brazos a Bill- Anna, ¿me puedes traer las pastillas? -Bill me miró extrañado de que las tomara por propia voluntad.

 **Bill:** ¿Te has hecho daño? -Pregunté preocupado. Entonces recordé que me había llevado en brazos y me sentí fatal. -Perdón...

 **Tom:** ¿Porqué? -no le entendía.

 **Bill:** Porque te duele por mi culpa... -Dije con la mirada baja. -Si te hubiera dicho que estaba despierto, no habrías andado con el pie mal.

 **Tom:** He andado porque me ha dado la gana. Podría no haberte llevado o haberte dejado dormir -me encogí de hombros. Anna apareció y me tomé la pastilla y empecé a comer.

 **Bill:** Le besé la mejilla y cogí yo también un trozo de pizza. Tenía un hambre increíble.

 **Tom:** Nos ventilamos en seguida cada uno una pizza familiar y me había quedado con hambre- ¿Pedimos otra? -le pregunté a Bill.

 **Bill:** Fingí pensármelo. -Llama, y que pongan muucho queso. -Dije con voz de niño ilusionado.

 **Tom:** Vale, cuatro quesos- ¿Alguno va a querer más? -Patrick se sumó y llame para pedir.

 **Bill:** ¿Dónde echas toda esa grasa? -Preguntó Alex. -En follar con Tom. -Respondió Anna y yo me puse rojísimo.

 **Tom:** Yo asentí y Bill me dio una colleja- ¡Eh!

 **Bill:** Eso te pasa por guarro. -Dije fingiendo indignación.

 **Tom:** Pues cuando me pongo guarro no le pones pegas precisamente... -todos se rieron y yo me llevé otra- Pero que no me pegues -me quejé.

 **Bill:** ¡Pues deja de hablar de eso! -Dije rojo como un tomate.

 **Tom:** Qué susceptible... -me aguanté la risa para no llevarme otro guantazo.

 **Bill:** Resoplé y rodé los ojos. Un poco después llegó la pizza y Anna fue a por ella.

 **Tom:** Todos se despollaban al vernos. Empecé a comer.

 **Bill:** Cogí un trozo y me relamí cuando lo terminé. Paola y Anna no paraban de mirarme, y me ponía nervioso.

 **Tom:** A ver, chiquillas, tenéis novio y están presentes. Dejad de mirar a mi marido -dije empezando a mosquearme.

 **Bill:** Pestañearon volviendo a la realidad y ya pude relajarme y comer más tranquilo.

 **Tom:** Estuvimos ahí hablando y haciendo la gracia hasta que se despidieron y se fueron todos menos Patrick (y Anna que estaba viviendo en nuestra casa).

 **Bill:** Patrick se empeñó en sacar el colchón hinchable y que Anna dumiera en el salón con él.- Pero vais a estar incómodos...

 **Tom:** Bueno, vosotros sabréis -me encogí de hombros y me fui a la cama. En seguida entró Bill y al poco rato se oyeron gritos. Me reí- Incómodos no están, precisamente.

 **Bill:** Luego se quejan de que follamos. -Dije medio indignado. Tom se rió y yo me puse el pijama.

 **Tom:** Me quedé en gayumbos y me tumbé en la cama con él.

 **Bill:** Le abracé y besé el cuello.- ¿Sabes? Estas muy sexy... -Le lamí los labios.- Me dan ganas de repetir lo de antes... -Le besé.

 **Tom:** ¿Ah, si? -se me subió encima.

 **Bill:** Sí... Si tú lo quieres... -Volví a besarle.

 **Tom:** ¿Y si no quiero...? -le dije lamiéndole el cuello.

 **Bill:** Pues entonces me tumbo a tu lado y listo. -Fui a quitarme, pero no me dejó.

 **Tom:** ¿Ah, si? ¡Qué formal que eres! -le dije.

 **Bill:** ¿Verdad que sí? Me lo enseñó mi abuela. -Dije con voz de creído. Entonces recordé el sueño con mi abuela. Intenté no pensar en ello para no amargarnos la noche.- Aunque... Podría violarte...

 **Tom:** ¡No, por favor! -fingí terror.

 **Bill:** Me puse encima de él.- Sí... -Le puse las manos sobre la cabeza y le até al cabecero.

 **Tom:** Me empalmé en seguida. Me mordió el cuello y gemí.

 **Bill:** Cierra las piernas... -Me obedeció y me desnudé. Me senté a horcajadas en sus piernas y le vendé los ojos. Luego empecé a masturbarle mientras me dilataba.

 **Tom:** Estaba gimiendo muerto de placer y de repente, se sentó de golpe sobre mi polla penetrándose.

 **Bill:** Puse las manos en su pecho para no caerme, gritando del gusto. Le quité la venda de los ojos y empecé a moverme, pero no de arriba a abajo, sino de delante hacia atrás. Joder...- ¿Te gusta... así?

 **Tom:** Aah... sí -era raro pero molaba.

 **Bill:** Me tocas... la próstata... pero no me corro... -gemí (casi grité) y volví a juntar mi boca con la de Tom.

 **Tom:** De repente se corrió gritando y jadeando esta vez sí empezó a saltar sobre mi polla.

 **Bill:** Me movía lo más rápido posible, hasta que Tom gritó y sentí su semen pringando mi interior.

 **Tom:** Jadeando me desató y nos limpió. Se tumbó a mi lado abrazándome.

 **Bill:** Le besé un hombro.- ¿Estás muy cansado?

 **Tom:** Un poco, ¿por?

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros.- Porque yo no. Pero vamos a dormir. -Me pegué más a él.

 **Tom:** ¿Seguro? -bostecé.

 **Bill:** Sí... -Le besé y empecé a acariciar su brazo.- Anda, duerme, amor.

 **Tom:** Me quedé dormido y me levanté con el despertador. Bill no estaba en la cama. Salí y estaba haciendo el desayuno para todos.

 **Bill:** Sonreí al ver aparecer a Tom.- Buenos días. ¿Has dormido bien? -Serví el desayuno y me senté a su lado.

 **Tom:** Asentí y tiré de Bill hasta que se sentó encima mío. Empecé a desayunar.

 **Bill:** Le besé la mejilla y desayuné.- Voy a maquillarme, recoged los platos, anda. -Me levanté y fui al baño.

 **Tom:** Recogimos, lavamos los platos y nos vestimos. Bill salió y nos preparamos para ir. Me monté en el copiloto de mi Range Rover y le dejé a Bill conducir. Me estaba poco a poco acostumbrando- No te acostumbres, que en cuanto me cure no te dejaré.

 **Bill:** Ya lo sé, amor... -Dije arrancando.- Pero mientras tanto, voy a disfrutarlo.

 **Tom:** Era lógico... Legamos a la universidad y nos despedimos. Me junté con los de mi clase y nos metimos a las prácticas. En un descanso corto, me crucé con Bill que no me vio y al pasar por mi lado aproveché para darle un azote en el culo.

 **Bill:** Me giré con el puño en alto, pero al ver a Tom sonreírme con picardía me relajé y le devolví la sonrisa.

 **Tom:** Eh, cuidado, princesa que me desgracias -me reí al ver su puño.

 **Bill:** Idiota... -Bajé el brazo.- Creía que eras un pervertido y te iba a pegar.

 **Tom:** Le abracé y le hablé al oído- ¿Creías que era el malvado que ayer te hizo cosas malas?

 **Bill:** Intenté no reírme.- Sí... Pensaba que eras ese guarro. -Le besé el cuello.

 **Tom:** Puedes estar tranquilo. Soy yo -le bajé la mano al culo- Pero cuida en el descanso largo. Dicen que te anda buscando.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Pues no debería buscarme con muchas ganas, que lo mismo me encuentra. -"amenacé".

 **Tom:** Le besé y me encogí de hombros- Él sabrá -le besé y me despedí.

 **Bill:** Fui a clase y me senté al lado de Anna. Me aburría mucho, pero preferí atender porque sabía que así la clase terminaría antes.

 **Tom:** Me lo crucé en mitad del pasillo en el descanso largo y le apreté de la cintura. Le hablé al oído para que no pasara como ayer y todos pensaran que le estaba haciendo algo malo- Mira quién ha vuelto a aparecer. Vámonos al baño, que me vas a hacer un favor. Y espero que hoy sí me hayas hecho los deberes -sonreí de lado.

 **Bill:** Claro... Voy a hacerte el favor de meter toda mi polla en tu boca. Y si te pones tonto, en otro sitio también. -Sonreí con chulería y me metí al baño.

 **Tom:** Me reí "cruelmente"- ¿Qué crees, que vas a poder conmigo? -fui con las muletas contra la pared.

 **Bill:** No lo creo, lo sé. -Me aproveché de su movilidad reducida y ahora era yo el que le acorralaba.- ¿Y si te follo? -Le lamí el cuello.

 **Tom:** "Intenté resistirme" pero gemí sin querer- ¿Qué haces? -pregunté borde.

 **Bill:** ¿Yo? Nada. -Dije con ironía. Rodeé su cuerpo con mis brazos y le desabroché el pantalón.

 **Tom:** Le fui a empujar pero sin fuerza casi para no apartarle realmente. Gemí al notar su roce a mi polla.

 **Bill:** Acaricié su miembro por encima de la tela, notándolo cada vez más duro.- ¿Te follo? -Le pregunté al oído con mi voz más sexy.

 **Tom:** Sí -gemí sin poderme controlar.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y le bajé los boxer. Le dilaté deprisa (no teníamos casi tiempo) sin parar de masturbarle.

 **Tom:** Me dio la vuelta. Apoyé mis manos en el lavabo mientras se me empezó a follar. Con tan mala suerte que se abrió la puerta y entraron dos chicos- ¡Fuera! -grité gimiendo. Estaban flipados y el cabronazo de Bill despollado.

 **Bill:** No pude seguir. Me había dado la risa boba. Di una estocada que se clavó en su próstata y aumenté el ritmo de mi mano en su polla. No iba a dejarle a medias encima.

 **Tom:** Me dio dos veces en la próstata y me acabé corriendo con un grito que seguramente se oiría fuera.

 **Bill:** Pegué una lamida a su semen.- Sabes muy bien. -Salí de su cuerpo y le ayudé a limpiarse y vestirse. Por suerte no vio que yo seguía duro.

 **Tom:** Me quedé apoyado en el lavabo jadeando con los ojos cerrados asimilando lo que había ocurrido en un momento. Me giré hasta Bill que se estaba subiendo los pantalones y le empujé contra la pared. Cogí su polla y empecé a masturbar- ¿Te habrás reído a gusto? -le lamí el cuello.

 **Bill:** Gemí con fuerza.- Lo siento... Es que me... me ha dado... aaah. -Joder, así no podía explicarme.

 **Tom:** ¿El qué te ha dado? A ver si voy a tener que parar para entenderte... -sonreí con chulería.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y lo intenté otra vez.- Me ha dado la... la... ¡Aaah! -Y me corrí en su mano.

 **Tom:** Le besé- ¿El qué te ha dado? -sonreí con chulería otra vez.

 **Bill:** Me ha dado la risa floja. Me he puesto tan nervioso que no he podido evitarlo. -Ahora mi voz ya no sonaba entrecortada, aunque aún no me hubiera recuperado del orgasmo.

 **Tom:** ¿Ah, si? Mira cómo me has puesto. Límpiame -le acerqué la mano a la boca y empezó a lamer- Y que esto te sirva de lección. Aunque pueda parecerlo, no puedes conmigo -le pegué un mordisco en el cuello y me reí.

 **Bill:** Créeme, algún día podré. -Miré la hora con el móvil y vi que era muy tarde ya. No me iban a dejar entrar ni de coña. Con un suspiro, saqué un cigarro para hacer tiempo.

 **Tom:** ¿Te vienes a mis entretenidísimas prácticas de electrotecnia? -le pregunté mientras le besaba el cuello- Así me haces compañía...

 **Bill:** ¿Me van a dejar entrar? -Pregunté y le ofrecí el paquete para que cogiera un cigarro.

 **Tom:** Cogí uno y me lo encendí sin importarme una mierda que allí no se pudiera fumar- Los profesores hacen la vista gorda con todos mis actos, así que si vienes conmigo no te van a decir nada -me encogí de hombros.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Entonces vamos. Pero tengo que acordarme de pedirle los apuntes a Anna luego.

 **Tom:** Vamos -le abracé por detrás- No, si al final te voy a coger cariño, Kaulitz -dije de coña siguiendo con el juego.

 **Bill:** Pues lo siento, pero no es recíproco. -Le alcancé las muletas y dejé la puerta abierta para que pudiera salir.

 **Tom:** La próxima vez que te me pongas chulo me vas a comer la polla... -le respondí andando con las muletas.

 **Bill:** Eso será si quiero. -Dije andando a su lado.

 **Tom:** Con lo asustado que parecías ayer... No me cabrees, enano. No sabes con quién te la estás jugando -me divertía demasiado este juego.

 **Bill:** Lo mismo digo, nene. No me conoces cabreado. -Dije con chulería y justo llegamos a clase.

 **Tom:** Le toqué el culo y me sacó la lengua. Entramos y no nos dijo nada.

-Espera... El papel para firmar -firmé y me senté con Alex, Fred y Paola.

-¿En el baño bien, no? -se rió Fred.- Ya se han enterado todos de que a Tom Trümper. 

-Kaulitz -le corregí y Bill sonrió.

-De que a Tom Kaulitz le estaban enculando -me reí.

-Ha sido un gran polvo -Bill estaba rojo.

 **Bill:** ¿Pero cómo te puede gustar que te enculen? -Preguntó Fred con mala cara. 

-¿Qué tiene de malo? -Se me escapó con un tono un poco más duro de lo que pretendía y todos me miraron flipados.

 **Tom:** Es que Bill es bueno en todo lo que hace -respondí- Si Bill te echara un polvo te cambiabas de bando... De hecho yo soy hetero menos con Bill. 

-¿Entonces no te gustan los demás tíos? 

-¿Estás de coña? Se me acerca otro tío y pego el culo a la pared. Mi culo es un agujero solo de salida menos para Bill. Al último tío que me entró, le partí la cara.

 **Bill:** ¿Y cuándo te ha entrado a ti un tío? -Pregunté con curiosidad. Eso no me lo había contado.

 **Tom:** El mes que nos enfadamos. Uno del hostal. Salió escaldado... -contesté encogiéndome de hombros- Qué tu seas lo mejor del mundo superior a cualquier tío o tía y de la casualidad que tengas un enorme pene no implica que deje que me entre cualquier floro... -dije como si fuera evidente.

 **Bill:** Me reí de su respuesta sin poder evitarlo, y pronto me imitaron los demás.- ¿Tan grande es su pene? -Preguntó Paola y yo me puse rojísimo.

 **Tom:** Paola, bonita, que tienes novio -dije algo borde.

-Ya, pero él se pasa la vida comentando las tetas de mi hermana. 

-Oye, que no es mi culpa que tu familia tenga buena genética. Además, sabes que miro pero no toco, que para mi no hay nadie como tú -se defendió Alex.

-Pues yo igual -dijo ella algo abrumada.

-Bueno, me da igual, que entre tú y mi hermana me tenéis negro. Que al menos mi hermana sólo se come a Bill con la mirada //Mentira...// pero tú te nos comes a los dos, chiquilla -se puso rojísima- Te lo perdono por ser tú... -le dije medio en broma medio en serio.

 **Bill:** No es mi culpa que tú y tu marido seáis tan guapos. Solo porque esté a dieta no significa que no pueda mirar el menú. -Replicó Paola. -Ah, y que sepas que Anna me contó lo que pasó con Bill, así que dejemos a un lado eso de que solo se lo come con la mirada.

 **Tom:** Bueno, pero eso no cuenta porque habíamos cortado. Princesa, recuérdame asesinar a Anna.

 **Bill:** Y una mierda. A mi pequeña no la tocas. -Respondí fingiendo enfadarme.

 **Tom:** No me di cuenta de que era un falso enfado y me cabreé- ¿Tu pequeña? Pues a ver si os voy a tocar a los dos.

 **Bill:** Le miré flipado.- Sí, mi pequeña. Mi hermanita pequeña a la que quiero más que a toda la familia que tuve. -Le di la espalda muy enfadado y me puse a dibujar.

 **Tom:** Me giré indignado- Tom, eres un celoso de mierda -me dijo Fred.

-Coño, estamos hablando de que se la folló y la llama mi pequeña. Pues qué quieres que te diga. Me cabreo.

 **Bill:** La llamo mi pequeña porque cuando volvimos después de todo aquello, quedamos en ser amigos, y yo le dije que era como una hermanita pequeña para mí. Además, no sé por qué mierda te enfadas ahora si se lo llamo desde entonces. -Me callé, suspiré y volví a mi dibujo.

 **Tom:** Porque cuando se lo llamas no se lo llamas habiendo hablado de que le metiste todo lo gordo -grité cabreado y todos me miraron.

 **Bill:** ¡Pero si sabes que pasó! ¡Nos viste! ¿No ves que ahora no tiene sentido que te enfades? -Toda la clase nos miraba sin saber qué hacer.

 **Tom:** Me volví a sentar cabreado- Claro que os vi, yo y Natalie y toda la fiesta si hubieran querido -dije cabreado. Sabía que no llevaba razón, pero estaba tan cabreado que no iba a admitir que la había cagado.

 **Bill:** Y a ti te vieron con Natalie. No hubo nadie que no viera lo muchísimo que te gustaba sobarla entera. -Dije celoso y enfadado. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero me contuve.

 **Tom:** Pues no, fíjate que prefería y prefiero sobarte a ti pero como estabas tan ocupado con mi hermana y cabreado por unos cuernos inexistentes pues no pude -le solté. Lo de ocupado con mi hermana no fue del todo así. Pero bueno.

 **Bill:** Ya te expliqué las cosas, te lo dije esa noche y luego te lo repetí. Pero estabas más interesado en comprarle vestidos de puta a Natalie y luego que ella viniera a restregarme por la cara lo bien que os iba juntos. -Ya no razonaba, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir y me temblaban las manos.

 **Tom:** Me volví a levantar fuera de mi- La habré cagado mil veces, pero lo de esa vez no fue cagada mía y lo sabes. ¿Y qué quieres que te diga? ¿que me arrepiento? Mucho ¿Que prefiero comprarte ropa a ti? Pues lo hago ¿Qué mierda quieres que te diga? ¿Que me la tiré por joder? Pues sí. Porque estaba cabreado y jodido de que no me creyeras y de que encima no me pidieras perdón. Pero no cambiaría ni uno, óyeme bien, ni un puto segundo contigo por estar con ella. Porque a mi ella me importa una mierda. Y claro que me pongo celoso de mi hermana, joder, porque con ella no correrías peligro de que se le vaya la pinza y te pegue o de que te de una bala perdida en mi mierda de barrio. Por eso estoy celoso. Porque "tu pequeña" es mejor que yo, por eso -me senté pegando un puñetazo a la mesa.

 **Bill:** Me quedé flipadísimo con lo que dijo.- Pero vamos a ver... ¿Cómo voy a tener que decírtelo, Tom? Que yo prefiero mil golpes y treinta balas perdidas antes que estar con otra persona, ya sean hombres o mujeres. Que de quien estoy enamorado es de ti, no de tu hermana, ni de Kyle ni de ningún otro. Que viviría en un barrio peor si eso significara tenerte a mi lado. ¿Cuándo vas a entenderlo? -Dije empezando a llorar, encogiéndome en la silla.

 **Tom:** Pues cuando tenga un mínimo de lógica -respondí tapándome la cara con las manos frustrado.

 **Bill:** ¿Y por qué no simplemente lo aceptas y disfrutas de ello? -Respondí sin alzar la mirada, aún llorando. Sentía montones de ojos clavados en mí. Seguro que todos nos miraban fijamente.

 **Tom:** Me encogí de hombros- Porque lo mejor de discutir es reconciliarse -respondí sintiéndome bastante gilipollas tras el numerito.

 **Bill:** Suspiré e intenté dejar de llorar, aunque me seguían temblando las manos.

 **Tom:** ¿Eres consciente de que Anna nos va a cortar las pelotas, verdad? -le miré.

 **Bill:** Asentí. Quería un abrazo, pero me quedé quieto.

 **Tom:** Sonó el timbre- Acabad la práctica en casa -dijo la profesora. Les choqué a los chicos la mano, recogí mis cosas y tiré a Bill del brazo apretándolo contra mi cuando se levantó. Todos nos miraban- Y luego nos extraña que hablen de nosotros. Si no hacemos mas que armar el circo...

 **Bill:** Lo siento mucho... -Dije con la voz ronca por haber llorado y le abracé.

 **Tom:** Da igual. He empezado yo. Lo siento.

 **Bill:** No pasa nada... -Le besé la mejilla.- ¿Vamos? Tu hermana nos estará esperando.

 **Tom:** Vamos -le dije sin alejarme de él.

 **Bill:** Fuimos al coche y Anna nos esperaba allí, con muy mala cara.- ¿Te pasa algo? -Pregunté mientras abría.

 **Tom:** Que me cago en vuestra puta madre -respondió.

-Aquí el que no corre, vuela -dije.

 **Bill:** Respiré hondo.- Anna... Ahora no, ¿vale? Te juro que en casa nos gritas hasta quedarte afónica, pero ahora déjalo estar....

 **Tom:** Arrancamos y llegamos antes de que realmente quisiera.

 **Bill:** Entramos a casa en silencio y me dejé caer en el sofá.- Bueno, ahora me decís ¿¡EN QUÉ COJONES PENSÁBAIS!?

 **Tom:** Pues... ha empezado Paola -dije. Era una mierda de defensa, lo sé.

 **Bill:** ¿Y QUÉ? -Me encogí en el sofá. Gritos no...- Luego hemos malinterpretado las palabras del otro... Y hemos acabado discutiendo.

 **Tom:** De puta madre. Ahora todo el mundo piensa que soy una puta. 

-Técnicamente puta es la que cobra -me dio un tortazo. Me puse de mal genio y le agarré de los brazos.

 **Bill:** ¡Tom, no! -Le hice soltar a Anna.- Nadie piensa eso de ti, así que relaja y no pegues más a Tom.

 **Tom:** Anna estaba acojonada. Sin importarme la mierda de las muletas me fui andando al cuarto y cerré de un portazo.

 **Bill:** Suspiré.- Llama a Patrick e id a comer por ahí o a pasear o lo que queráis. Cuando Tom esté tranquilo te aviso. -Sin mirarla ni decir nada más, me fui al cuarto yo también.

 **Tom:** Estaba sentado en la cama intentando respirar hondo y Bill se sentó a mi lado.

 **Bill:** Le abracé por la espalda.- Tranquilo, amor... Esta tarde estaremos tú y yo aquí solos. Toma, te he traído una pastilla para el dolor. -Extendí el brazo y le di la pastilla y agua.

 **Tom:** Gracias -le dije y me la tomé. Estaba muy nervioso.

 **Bill:** Dejé el vaso en la mesilla.- Voy a ayudarte a calmarte. -Antes de que se negara, le saqué la camiseta y empecé a masajear sus hombros y su cuello.

 **Tom:** Me dejé hacer- Tengo que... Ah... -gemí- Pedirle perdón a Anna.

 **Bill:** Sh... Luego. Anna ha ido a ver a Patrick. -Seguí masajeando.

 **Tom:** La he cagado pero bien.

 **Bill:** No... Ella te entiende. Sabe que no quieres hacerlo, pero no puedes evitarlo. -Le besé la nuca.- Verás cómo cuando vuelva todo sigue como antes.

 **Tom:** ¿Y si me deja de hablar? -estaba muy nervioso y el masaje no me calmaba.

 **Bill:** Que no... -Dejé de masajear y le abracé.- ¿La llamo y hacéis las paces?

 **Tom:** Asentí- Perdóname.

 **Bill:** ¿Yo? ¿Por qué? -Pregunté sin entender y marqué el número de Anna.

 **Tom:** Por lo de la universidad y por lo de ahora.

 **Bill:** ¿Anna? 

-¿Pasa algo, Bill? 

-¿Puedes venir a casa? Es importante... 

-Idiota, todavía no he salido. -Dijo entre risas. 

-Voy al cuarto. -Colgó. 

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, amor. -Le besé y justo cuando nos separamos, entró Anna. 

-¿Estáis bien? -Se sentó a nuestro lado como si nada.

 **Tom:** Anna, lo siento. 

-No pasa nada. Yo te he pegado primero. 

-Pero tú llevabas razón.

 **Bill:** Que no es nada, Tom... -Insistió ella y me hizo un gesto para que me apartara. Le hice caso y ella se lanzó a sus brazos.

 **Tom:** Perdón también por lo de esta mañana. Entiende que me entren celos. Eres preciosa, enana -le dije sinceramente.

 **Bill:** Anna se rió y le abrazó con más fuerza.- No pasa nada, hermanito. No hay nada que perdonar. -Le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

 **Tom:** De repente, fui cegado por un flash.

 **Bill:** Guapísimos. -Sonreí y les enseñé la foto. Llamaron al timbre.- Voy yo. -Dije y salí del cuarto.

 **Tom:** Anna se levantó a ver quién era y yo fui detrás.

 **Bill:** Era Patrick. 

-¿Está Anna? 

-Sí, claro, pasa. -Justo aparecieron Anna y Tom en el salón.

 **Tom:** Tom, toca a Anna y la tenemos, te lo juro. Nunca te he plantado cara porque me das miedo, pero siempre hay una primera vez -se me encaró.

 **Bill:** Eh, tranquilito. -Me puse frente a Patrick.- Antes que tocar a Tom, tendrás que pasar por mí. Además, ¿no ves que están bien? -Y era verdad. Anna estaba abrazando a Tom.

 **Tom:** Me limité a mirarle con chulería. Me acerqué a él- No me toques los cojones, que tienes las de perder...

 **Bill:** Tom, por favor... -Anna le agarró el brazo para que se detuviera.

 **Tom:** Me aparté y me senté- No le he hecho nada. Está bien.

 **Bill:** Eso es. ¿No ves que está abrazándole y todo? Déjale en paz. -Dije molesto y me fui a sentar con Tom. Anna nos abrazó para despedirse y se fue con Patrick.

 **Tom:** ¿Nos vamos a dar una vuelta? -preguntó Anna y se fueron. Me quedé a solas con Bill.

 **Bill:** Le besé con cariño.-  ¿Qué quieres hacer esta tarde, amor?

 **Tom:** Tú dirás -se me sentó encima.

 **Bill:** Volví a besarle.- Hoy eliges tú.

 **Tom:** Yo soy un aburrido. Elegiría lo de siempre. Peli y polvo -se rió.

 **Bill:** Pues polvo y peli. -Le besé y empecé a acariciar su torso desnudo.

 **Tom:** Me dejé hacer. Le hice tumbarse encima.

 **Bill:** Seguí besándole y bajé poco a poco por su pecho. Cuando llegué al pantalón, lo desabroché con lentitud, acariciando su creciente erección.

 **Tom:** Me mordisqueó el abdomen. Se notaba que le encantaba.

 **Bill:** Le bajé los boxer y miré su polla muerto de ganas. Me relamí de forma inconsciente.

 **Tom:** ¿Tienes hambre, princesa? -me lamí el piercing.

 **Bill:** Me reí y sin responder, me metí su polla en la boca.

 **Tom:** Enredé mis manos en su pelo y empecé a follarme su boca con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Empecé a masturbarme con rapidez. Me estaba volviendo loco con su pene en la boca.

 **Tom:** Le tiré hacia atrás del pelo para que se apartara. Se estaba masturbando con cara de placer. Le hice un gesto con la mano para que se acercara a mi. Se acercó y le besé.

 **Bill:** Llevé su mano a mi entrada. Le tenía muchísimas ganas.

 **Tom:** Le di varios azotes con fuerza y ganas mientras le dilataba con la otra mano.

 **Bill:** Gemía contra su boca cada vez que me azotaba.- Dios, qué gusto... -¿De veras acababa de decir eso?

 **Tom:** Por tus caras lo de masoca se intuía, pero me lo acabas de confirmar -me reí y le penetré con fuerza.

 **Bill:** ¡Aaaah! -No respondí. Estaba muy ocupado moviéndome sobre él, arrancándole graves gemidos.

 **Tom:** Gemía mientras le tocaba y besaba por todos los lados.

 **Bill:** Aumenté la velocidad y llevé sus manos a mi polla. Iba a reventar.

 **Tom:** Le masturbé con fuerza hasta que se corrió en mi mano y en mi estómago.

 **Bill:** Seguí moviéndome contra él hasta que sentí que se corría dentro de mí.

 **Tom:** Se agachó y me besó intensamente. Le acaricié.

 **Bill:** Me incorporé y le hice salir de mí.- Me gustan tus planes... -Volví a besarle.

 **Tom:** Son la polla -le respondí cuando se separó de mi.

 **Bill:** Por supuesto... -Le besé y cogí papel para limpiarnos.

 **Tom:** Nos quedamos así un rato.

 **Bill:** Los días fueron pasando poco a poco. Llegó el día que le tenían que quitar la escayola a Tom.

 **Tom:** Le abracé cuando estaba listo- ¿Me acompañas? Si no te apetece, también puedes prepararme una sorpresa sexual... -le dije de broma.

 **Bill:** Entonces me quedo. -Dije sonriendo. Le besé la mejilla y seguí comiendo.

 **Tom:** Me piqué un poco. Yo estaba de coña y él me decía que si- Como quieras...

 **Bill:** ¿Qué te pasa? -Pregunté preocupado al ver su cara y oír su tono.

 **Tom:** ¿A mi? Nada... -respondí.

-Creo que estaba de coña y quería que le acompañaras... -dijo Anna.

-Pero cállate, gilipollas -le dije picado todavía.

 **Bill:** Suspiré.- Pues yo ya lo estaba planeando todo para cuando volvieras... Pero mejor te acompaño, ¿vale?

 **Tom:** Bocazas... -le dije a Anna- Por menos de eso ha muerto gente -me sacó la lengua.

 **Bill:** Puedo hacerte la sorpresa si quieres... -Le susurré al oído con voz sexy.

 **Tom:** Solo Bill tenía esa capacidad de hacerme empalmarme en cuestión de segundos...- Vale... -le dije intentando disimular mi erección.

-Bill, ¿qué le has dicho que se ha empalmado? -preguntó Anna despollada.

-Anna, a mañana no llegas viva -dije picado otra vez pero esta vez con ella.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Anda, id al médico y yo me quedo recogiendo todo lo del desayuno. -Le besé para que se le pasara el enfado.

 **Tom:** Fuimos al médico. Me quitó la escayola y me movió el pie, que me dolía bastante. Me hizo una radiografía- ¿Has apoyado el pie? -asentí- Vas a tener que hacer más rehabilitación de la normal. Lo llevas bastante mal, aunque el hueso está del todo curado. Puedes andar pero repartiendo el peso con la muleta. Tienes que venir a hacer rehabilitación durante tres meses los lunes, miércoles y viernes. Y nada de conducir -me tendió una receta. La cogí fastidiado y llegamos a casa. A Anna le llegó un mensaje y me dijo que se iba con Patrick, que la invitaba a comer. Me dejó en la puerta y entré cojeando apoyado en la muleta.

 **Bill:** ¡AMOR! ¡Ven al cuarto! -Grité. Me había puesto el traje de policía y había escondido en la cama el vibrador y un lubricante nuevo.

 **Tom:** Fui lento por el puto cojeo y abrí la puerta. Se me cayó la mandíbula al suelo.

 **Bill:** Cierra la puerta, Kaulitz. -Dije con tono autoritario. Obedeció.

 **Tom:** Me acerqué cojeando con la muleta.

 **Bill:** Le tumbé en la cama y me subí encima.- Voy a registrarle, Kaulitz. ¿Conoce sus derechos?

 **Tom:** Negué- ¿Un polvo contigo está incluido? -pregunté cuando fui capaz de articular palabra.

 **Bill:** Ese es su primer derecho. -Le besé de forma muy guarra y dominante.

 **Tom:** Le puse las manos en los costados toquiteándole y siguiendo el beso.

 **Bill:** Su segundo derecho es el de que yo le desnude... Con la boca. -Dije cuando nos separamos.

 **Tom:** Empezó a tirar del bajo de mi camiseta hacia arriba con la boca y lamiendo y mordiendo por donde pasaba intercalándolos entre tirón y tirón.

 **Bill:** Llegué al cuello, le quité la camiseta ya con las manos y le besé otra vez.

 **Tom:** Se apoyó en mi pie sin querer y me quejé también sin querer.

 **Bill:** Me incorporé al oírle quejarse, sintiéndome fatal.- Lo siento mucho, amor...

 **Tom:** Tú solo quita el pie de ahí -Se dio cuenta y lo apartó y se me bajó el dolor considerablemente.

 **Bill:** Perdón... -Joder, me sentía fatal.

 **Tom:** Le volví a besar para que siguiera como antes.

 **Bill:** Notaba sus intenciones pero se me había cortado el rollo ya..

 **Tom:** Exijo que se cumplan mis derechos -le dije al ver su expresión y empecé a manosearle los huevos.

 **Bill:** Gemí por la sorpresa y volví a excitarme poco a poco. Me incliné para besarle.

 **Tom:** Se separó de mi y me miró con vicio y con chulería. No averiguaba sus intenciones.

 **Bill:** Le bajé los pantalones de un tirón.- ¿Quieres que te folle?

 **Tom:** Asentí muy excitado.

 **Bill:** Pues suplica... -Dije sobre sus labios y sonreí de lado. Sin que me viera, cogí el nuevo lubricante y lo abrí.

 **Tom:** Fóllame... -le pedí sin apartar mis labios de los suyos.

 **Bill:** No es suficiente... Suplica más. -Le besé y pringué mis dedos de lubricante..

 **Tom:** Princesa, fóllame -volví a pedir. Él estaba capullo pero yo también- Señor policía, haga callar al rey de los barrios bajos si no quiere que se le rebele y tener problemas -sonreí con chulería.

 **Bill:** Me reí y le besé.- Pues que no se calle. -Y le penetré de golpe con dos dedos.

 **Tom:** No me lo esperaba y grité más de lo que mi orgullo habría querido.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y me puse a jugar con mis dedos en su interior. Intentó besarme, pero me aparté porque me encantaban sus gemidos.

 **Tom:** Estaba deshaciéndome en gemidos y muerto de placer.

 **Bill:** Llené nuestros miembros de lubricante y le penetré de una sola estocada.

 **Tom:** Grité de placer y me empecé a masturbar. El lubricante me estaba dando gusto por todos los lados.

 **Bill:** Le di un manotazo y dejó de masturbarse.- Ahí solo toco yo. -Dije con fingido reproche y le agarré la polla.

 **Tom:** Grité y gemí hasta que me corrí en su mano. Poco después él se corrió dentro mio.

 **Bill:** Salí con cuidado de su cuerpo y me tumbé a su lado. Cogí toallitas y nos limpié jadeando todavía.

 **Tom:** Me alegro... de que... no hayas venido... Así al menos... me daban una buena noticia.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué? -Pregunté sin entenderle.

 **Tom:** El pie. Que por hacer el mongolo lo llevo mal y tengo tres meses de rehabilitación tres días a la semana.

 **Bill:** Bueno... Yo te acompañaré, así los tres meses se pasarán antes. -Le besé el cuello.

 **Tom:** Sonreí- Gracias enano. Por cierto... -me subí encima y le sujeté las manos- Le he avisado, agente, que me hiciera callar o me rebelaría... Está en serios problemas.

 **Bill:** ¿Sí? Pues... -Me calló con un beso y empezó a restregarse contra mí.

 **Tom:** ¿Tienes miedo? -sonreí con malicia.

 **Bill:** No... -Suspiré ansioso.- Tengo ganas de que me folles.

 **Tom:** Nos ha salido putón el policía.... -le mordí el hombro y gimió.

 **Bill:** Pero solo para usted... Para los demás no soy nada.

 **Tom:** Más le vale... Dudo que quiera hacerme enfadar -me había llenado los dedos de lubricante y se los metí de golpe.

 **Bill:** Gemí de gusto cuando sentí sus dedos en mi interior.- Joder... -Me tapé la cara con las manos para que no viera mi cara de calentorro.

 **Tom:** Saqué de golpe los dedos. Hasta que no me dejara ver su cara, no iba a volverlos a meter.

 **Bill:** No pares... -Susurré gimiendo.

 **Tom:** Le aparté las manos de la cara y volví a meter los dedos.

 **Bill:** Gemí e intenté que me soltara una mano para tocarle, pero no me dejaba.- Joder, Tom. Fóllame o déjame tocarte, pero no me tengas así.

 **Tom:** Qué impaciente, agente... -le penetré de una estocada.

 **Bill:** Grité.- Ya lo sé... -Empecé a moverme contra él, gimiendo y a veces gritando.

 **Tom:** Le estaba follando con fuerza deleitándome con sus gritos. Pero no le solté las manos- Te vas a correr solo con mi polla -le lamí el cuello.

 **Bill:** Aaah... Joder... -Quería decirle que no, que me dejara tocarme, pero las palabras no salían. Me estaba volviendo loco y no podía más que gemir y gritar.- Pues dame... Más... -Logré susurrar entre gemidos.

 **Tom:** Aumente la fuerza y la velocidad y se corrió salpicándolo todo.

 **Bill:** Se quedó quieto mientras me corría, pero verlo pareció desquiciarle, porque en seguida volvió a embestir con mucha fuerza y se corrió con un grito.

 **Tom:** Salí de él con cuidado y me tumbé a su lado.

 **Bill:** Me apoyé contra su pecho y le besé.

 **Tom:** Nos quedamos así un rato hasta que oímos la puerta de la calle abrirse y a Anna gritar- ¡Traigo comida!

 **Bill:** Uf... No quiero levantarme... -Me abracé con más fuerza a Tom.- ¿Nos quedamos aquí en silencio? A lo mejor no se entera de que estamos...

 **Tom:** Me reí- Le decimos que luego salimos -le acaricié.

 **Bill:** Vaaale... Pero se lo dices tú. -No hizo falta. Anna abrió la puerta de golpe, pero se quedó pillada al vernos tapados con una simple sábana.

 **Tom:** Vale, ya lo pillo. Estáis ocupados -salió y me reí. Me giré hacia Bill y le besé.

 **Bill:** Correspondí a su beso y luego le abracé. Quería mimos.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié el pelo- ¿Estás mimoso? -le pregunté al notar su abrazo.

 **Bill:** Asentí muerto de vergüenza. Sabía que a Tom no le gustaba, pero no podía evitar querer su cariño a veces.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié y le besé- Si la princesa necesita mimos, yo le doy mimos. ¿Quiere algo más la princesa?

 **Bill:** Sonreí embobado y volví a besarle.- La princesa solo quiere que Tom le mime.

 **Tom:** Le abracé y le apreté a mi besando su cuello.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y volví a abrazarle. Me encantaban sus mimos.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié el pelo- Sé que te mueres por oírlo... -dije sonriendo de lado- Te quiero.

 **Bill:** Me estremecí y sonreí muy emocionado. -Yo también te quiero. -Le besé con dulzura.

 **Tom:** Le cogí de la cintura y le puse encima mío. Le abracé por la cintura y le besé otra vez.

 **Bill:** Me separé para coger aire y junté nuestras frentes. -Me encantas... -susurré acariciándole.

 **Tom:** Lo sé -dije con chulería y le besé otra vez. De repente, noté varias patas que reclamaban nuestra atención.

 **Bill:** Me separé y nos encontramos con Bill junior intentando que le hiciéramos caso, ronroneando y todo.- Hey... Hola, Bill. -Cogí al gato y le acomodé en mi pecho, aún sin bajarme de encima de Tom.

 **Tom:** Les miré sonriendo- Por más que crezca, no se le quita el parecido... Míralo si hasta anda a cuatro patas -me reí.

 **Bill:** Idiota... -Dije fingiendo enfado.- ¿Y tú, dónde estabas, eh? -Pregunté al gato.

 **Tom:** Viendo el pedazo de polvo que hemos echado -le besé.

 **Bill:** Me reí y me tumbé al lado de Tom, dejando al gato en el medio.- No digo ahora, digo estos meses de atrás.

 **Tom:** Se escapará con la madre y con los hermanos por ahí de fiesta y de aquí a nada será un conquistador y seducirá a todas las gatas del barrio -le acaricié la tripa y se revolvió jugando.

 **Bill:** Me reí enternecido. Tom era adorable cuando tenía algún animal cerca. -Se nota que te adora. -Dije cuando el gato empezó a dar pequeños lametones a su mano.

 **Tom:** Como el Bill grande -le besé sin que se lo esperara.

 **Bill:** Sonreí contra sus labios y puse la mano en su nuca para que no se separara.

 **Tom:** Nos separamos- No me he olvidado que el Bill grande también quiere mimos.

 **Bill:** Pues dale mimos al Bill grande y luego ya vamos con Junior. -Le lamí los labios.

 **Tom:** Me reí. Con una mano jugaba con el gato y con la otra le acaricié a Bill con cariño mientras le besaba. De repente le sonó la tripa y me aparté divertido.

 **Bill:** Ups... -Me sonrojé y volví a besarle antes de que dijera nada. No quería que se burlara.

 **Tom:** Entre besos dije- Sabía yo que te tenía que haber dado de comer -puse su mano en mi polla que no estaba dura, pero para hacer la gracia. La apartó avergonzado y me reí volviéndole a besar.

 **Bill:** Eres un guarro... -Dije contra sus labios y tiré de él para que se tumbara encima de mí.

 **Tom:** Lo sé, pero eso no parece importarte mucho en determinados momentos... -me reí besándole el cuello.

 **Bill:** Yo no he dicho que me importe, solo he dicho que lo eres. -Suspiré y siguió besándome el cuello.

 **Tom:** Reconoce que te encanta que lo sea... -le besé el cuello- Porque tú también lo eres -sonreí y le lamí los labios.

 **Bill:** Claro que me encanta. -Le besé. -Y por supuesto que lo soy, pero porque a ti también te gusta.

 **Tom:** Me reí y le volví a besar pero Bill se puso celoso y empezó a darme con la pata.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Eh, enano, todavía no te toca. -Dije al gato e intenté que se apartara de Tom, pero no quería.

 **Tom:** Me reí cuando le bufó. Empecé a acariciarle y apreté a Bill a mi- Quiere monopolizar mi atención -me reí.

 **Bill:** Pero no es justo... Yo soy tu marido. -Dije con voz de niño frustrado. ¡Yo quería mimos!

 **Tom:** Mientras acariciaba al gato empecé a acariciar y a besar a Bill.

 **Bill:** Correspondí a sus besos, contento, hasta que algo atravesó mi muslo y grité de dolor. El gato me había clavado las uñas.- ¡Será hijo de puta! -Grité viendo la sangre escurrirse por mi pierna.

 **Tom:** Eche al gato de la cama y miré la pierna a Bill- Espérate -traje agua oxigenada para curarle y otro pantalón. Le besé y le empecé a curar. El gato se volvió a subir a la cama pero yo lo eché de un golpe flojo. Se fue bufándome indignado. Le ayudé a Bill a cambiarse los pantalones y le abracé otra vez.

 **Bill:** Me odia. -dije cuando se fue.- Lleva mi nombre y el muy cabrón me odia.

 **Tom:** No te odia -le acaricié- Lo que pasa que quiere mi cariño y le das envidia porque tú lo tienes más. Pero te quiere. Mira -el gato se había subido y había empezado a lamer a Bill.

 **Bill:** Le acaricié.- Eres muy malo, enano. Tom es mío, solo te lo dejo a ratos. -Le expliqué. Como si fuera a entenderme o algo.

 **Tom:** Me hacían una gracia. Estaba el gato con la cabeza agachada como sabiendo que le estaba echando la bronca y lamiéndole como pidiéndole perdón- ¿Ves como te quiere? Lo que pasa es que los dos queréis mi amor a toda costa. Y él es un gato. No entiende que tú eres mío.

 **Bill:** Pues habrá que enseñárselo de alguna manera. -Dije sin dejar de acariciar al gato.

 **Tom:** Me reí- ¿Estás celoso de un gato? -le besé el cuello.

 **Bill:** No. Estoy celoso de Bill. Mírale, el capullo es adorable. -Respondí fingiendo enfadarme.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Tú eres más adorable -le besé muy cerca de la oreja.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y le besé.- Pero eso es porque me miras con buenos ojos.

 **Tom:** En mi no hay nada bueno -me reí- Solo tú.

 **Bill:** Eso es mentira. -Le besé y acaricié con dulzura.

 **Tom:** Me encogí de hombros. Me daba bastante igual. A Bill le volvió a sonar la tripa de hambre y me reí- ¿Vamos a comer? -hizo un puchero- Van a venir en una hora para acabar el trabajo. Pero te juro que si esta noche quieres mimos te los doy -se le iluminó la cara.

 **Bill:** Entonces vale. -Le di un último beso, más intenso que los demás, y me levanté para ir a comer.

 **Tom:** Le abracé por detrás y le besé el cuello antes de dejarle libre.

 **Bill:** Le di la mano y le arrastré al salón. 

-¡Hola, Anna! ¿Nos das comida? -Pregunté sonriendo. 

-Claro, sentaos. -Respondió.

 **Tom:** Me echó una bronca impresionante al darse cuenta de que iba sin muleta.

 **Bill:** Me enfadé yo también y le di la muleta con mala cara.- No vuelvas a andar sin muleta. -Me senté y le di de comer.

 **Tom:** Suspiré- Cómo sois los normales...

 **Bill:** Siéntate a comer algo, anda. -Dije todavía molesto.

 **Tom:** Me senté y empecé a comer.

 **Bill:** Terminé el primero y me senté a verles comer. Apareció Bill y le cogí en brazos.

 **Tom:** ¿Ves como no te odia? -le dije.

 **Bill:** Porque me estás ignorando. -Repliqué sonriendo de lado.

 **Tom:** El que me ignora eres tú... -seguí comiendo.

 **Bill:** ¡Mentira! -Dije indignado. Solté al gato y le abracé por detrás. -Solo te dejaba comer a gusto... -Le besé el cuello.

 **Tom:** Ya, ya... -dije para que me besara más.

 **Bill:** Que sí... -Apreté el abrazo y seguí besando. 

-¿No os cansáis? -preguntó Anna.

 **Tom:** ¿De qué? -no la entendía.

 **Bill:** De besaros, abrazaros y follar todo el día. -Me reí.

 **Tom:** Bill es como mi peluche. Me lo llevo a todos los lados y ay de quien le toque... Y ¿por qué clase de persona me tomas? ¿Cansarme de follar? -la miré como si estuviera loca.

 **Bill:** Vale, vale, no he dicho nada. -Dijo Anna entre risas. Yo seguí a lo mío, besando el cuello de Tom.

 **Tom:** ¿Y tú? ¿No te cansas de estar tan poco con Patrick? -le pregunté.

 **Bill:** Pues sí. Pero tiene que trabajar así que me toca joderme.

 **Tom:** Bueno, pero nos tienes a nosotros. ¿Que quieres mimos? Se los pides a Bill que a mi no me gustan esas moñadas. ¿Que quieres follar? Un trío ¿Que quieres comer? Me llamas que a ese plan siempre me apunto ¿Que más se puede querer?

 **Bill:** ¿Al chico al que amo a mi lado? -Preguntó con voz triste, aunque en seguida quiso cambiar de tema.- Y al trío me apunto, si la princesa quiere...

 **Tom:** Le revolví el pelo a Anna- ¿Tú que dices, princesa?

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros.- Yo por mí sin problema.

 **Tom:** No sabía cómo habíamos llegado a esa situación pero de un momento a otro estábamos todos comiéndonos con la mirada.

-Pero... ¿y... Patrick? -pregunté aun tirándome piedras contra mi propio tejado. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Tenemos relación abierta. No le va a importar. De hecho el ahora estará con su compañera de trabajo... -flipé un poco. Me había entrado un calentón enorme en un momento. Miré a Bill sin saber qué hacer. Vi la cara de vicio de Bill y supuse que no me echaría la bronca. Así que tiré de la mano de Anna y la hice sentarse en una pierna mía y tiré de Bill para que se sentara en la otra. Los dos se lanzaron a mi cuello.


	14. Droga zombie

**Bill:** Empezamos a lamer y besar su cuello, y cuando nuestras lenguas se rozaron, nos apartamos y Anna se lanzó a mi boca. No entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando, pero me dejé llevar. Desabroché la blusa de Anna y se la quité. Me separé de sus labios y mientras le pellizcaba los pezones haciéndole gemir, volví al cuello de Tom.

 **Tom:** Anna se lanzó a mi boca mientras Bill estaba mordiendo y succionando mi cuello. Le saqué del todo la blusa y el sujetador a Anna y le saqué la camiseta a Bill, que se separó solo un segundo de mi cuello. Colé mis manos por sus pantalones y empecé a manosear a Bill y a rozar el clítoris a Anna.

 **Bill:** Me separé de Tom con un empalme bestial. Tiré de ellos y los llevé a la cama. Allí le quité el resto de la ropa a Anna y empecé a lamer su sexo. Tom se desnudó y me quitó a mí los pantalones.

 **Tom:** Le di varios lametones a Bill en la polla antes de metérmela a la boca mientras me tocaba. Anna estaba con las piernas abiertas y gimiendo con lo que le estaba haciendo Bill.

 **Bill:** Me separé de Anna cuando estaba a punto de correrse.- No... -Shh... -Puse un dedo en sus labios. Me aparté de Tom, que me miraba sin entender.- Te toca Anna. -Le dije.- Quiero ver cómo te comes un coño. -Le susurré al oído.

 **Tom:** Le lamí los labios a Bill y besé a Anna mientras frotaba su coño con mis dedos. Entre lametones y mordiscos, baje hasta su coño y empecé a lamer y a jugar con mis dedos ahí abajo. Ella estaba gimiendo y gritando y en pocos segundos llegó al orgasmo. Bill nos miraba masturbándose con cara de vicio. Ella se quedó unos segundos jadeando. Y en esos segundos aproveché para lanzarme a lamer los tatuajes de Bill.

 **Bill:** Gemí al sentir su lengua por mi cuerpo, y grité cuando Anna se metió mi polla en la boca. Joder... Sí que se les notaba lo de hermanos...

 **Tom:** Vi que Anna tenía el culo en pompa y no me pude contener darle un azote. Ella se sacó la polla de Bill de la boca y me dijo.

-Tom, fóllame -se la volvió a meter a la boca.

-Enana, no tengo condones.

-Da igual, tomo la píldora -me agaché hasta su oído.

-Ponte a cuatro patas -me hizo caso sin sacarse la polla de Bill de la boca y yo me puse detrás y empecé a follármela.

 **Bill:** Aparté a Anna de mí y la besé. Ella gemía y gritaba, y a veces recibía algún azote que parecía volverla loca. Me puse detrás de Tom.- Abre las piernas... -Me hizo caso y le metí dos dedos.

 **Tom:** Gemí sin soltar a Anna de las caderas. Poco después, Bill me penetró de una estocada. Estábamos los tres gimiendo y gritando cuando de repente, Bill me dio en la próstata y reventé dentro de Anna. Bill no me dejó moverme mientras se me seguía follando. Alcancé el vibrador del cajón, empuje a Anna hacia el colchón y le metí el vibrador encendido con fuerza. Ella se estaba retorciendo de placer y yo me volví a empalmar casi a la vez que Bill se corría dentro de mi.

 **Bill:** Salí de él y empecé a masturbarle mientras él manipulaba el vibrador dentro de Anna. Poco después, mi mano se llenó del semen de Tom y Anna llegó al orgasmo con un grito triunfal. Les miré a los dos de una forma muy muy guarra y lamí mi mano llena de semen. Tom jadeó al verme y a Anna se le escapó un gemidito.

 **Tom:** Anna se dio la vuelta y yo empujé a Bill hasta que acabó a cuatro patas encima de Anna. Bill estaba empalmado- Fóllatela -le dije al oído y le mordí el cuello.

 **Bill:** Saqué el vibrador del cuerpo de Anna y entré yo. Empecé a moverme y Tom a lamer y besar mi cuello. De repente, dejé de sentir a Tom besándome para notar dos de sus dedos en mi interior.

 **Tom:** Le preparé con rapidez y le penetré de golpe.

 **Bill:** ¡Aah! -Me quedé quieto un momento, disfrutando de las estocadas de Tom. Pero Anna se removió, pidiéndome atención, y volví a embestir. Joder... Quité mis manos de las caderas de Anna y llevé una a sus pechos y la otra al pelo de Tom, pegándole más a mí.

 **Tom:** Llevé mis manos a las tetas de mi hermana, que hay que ver lo bien dotada que estaba, mientras penetraba y mordía el cuello de Bill. Bill gritando se corrió. Salió de Anna y bajó. Se puso boca arriba y empezó a comerme la polla debajo mío. Yo empecé a besar, lamer y morder el pecho de Anna mientras le hacía dedos.

 **Bill:** Aumenté el ritmo cuando Tom me lo pidió con las caderas y al poco, se corrió en mi boca. Unos momentos después, oí gritar a Anna. Me saqué el pene de Tom de la boca, jadeando.

 **Tom:** Yo no podía más y me dejé caer al lado de Anna. Bill subió y se tumbó abrazándome. Anna estaba dudosa sin saber qué hacer.

 **Bill:** Tiré del brazo de Anna y la hice tumbarse al otro lado de Tom. Suspiré. Estaba pringoso y sudado, pero me daba igual. Solo quería dormir.

 **Tom:** Acabé en medio, abrazado por los dos y acariciándoles el pelo, jadeando satisfecho y preguntándome cómo habíamos llegado a esa situación y un poco preocupado por la posterior reacción de Bill. En seguida me quedé dormido.

 **Bill:** Desperté muerto de hambre. Miré a mi izquierda y vi a Tom y Anna abrazados. Sonriendo, les tapé con una manta, me duché y luego fui a preparar la cena.

 **Tom:** Me desperté y me noté abrazado a Anna desnudos los dos. Me acordé de todo lo que había pasado. Me fui a duchar. Todo era demasiado raro. Salí de la ducha y en la cocina les oí hablando- ¿Estáis enfadados conmigo? -preguntó Anna. No me habían visto así que me quedé escuchando. También quería saber la respuesta.

 **Bill:** La miré con la cabeza ladeada.- ¿Por qué íbamos a estarlo? Los tres queríamos, y todos lo hemos gozado. No veo que debamos enfadarnos.

 **Tom:** El que sí que se va a cabrear es Patrick, porque al final te vamos a malacostumbrar -entré haciendo la coña y abracé a Bill por detrás dándole un beso.

 **Bill:** Me reí. 

-Pero si no se entera... 

-Pero nosotros solemos contarnos estas cosas. 

-Pero pequeña... Tom y tú... A mí me da igual, sabéis que no tengo prejuicios. Pero puede que a Patrick no le guste eso... Mejor no se lo digas.

 **Tom:** Se encogió de hombros.

-No le puedo ocultar esto. Es... demasiado gordo como para callármelo. Lo de la otra vez no lo sabe -escondió la cara.

-Patrick no va a decir nada. Como mucho querrá presenciarlo. Aquí estas cosas importan muy poco. Con quién te acuestas o te dejas de acostar. Nadie te va a mirar mal -les dije. Justo sonó el timbre. Era Patrick- Vistete, enana. Tu verás lo que haces... -se metió en el cuarto y fuimos a abrir.

 **Bill:** ¿Está Anna? 

-¿Vas a preguntarlo siempre? -Dije divertido. Nos saludó con un abrazo y se metió al salón.- Voy a acabar la cena. -besé a Tom y volví a meterme en la cocina.

 **Tom:** Justo salió Anna y se abrazaron.

-Hola, amor ¿Cómo estás? -Anna medio sonrió.

-Bien.

-¿Qué te pasa? -preguntó preocupado.

-Es que... Bueno... Me he acostado con... 

-Bueno, no pasa nada, sabes que podemos... -dijo sin entenderla.

-No, joder, escúchame. Con Bill y con Tom -se quedó flipado.

-Sí, claro, Bill el que le rompió la nariz a Tom por hacer la coña de tontear con mi primo y Tom el que ha llegado a matar a gente por celos... -no le creía...

-Patrick, capullo, que sí coño, que hemos hecho un trío -le dije. Bill salió de la cocina.

-Sois unos cabrones, no ha olvidado que Bill le comió el coño, ahora vais y os la folláis. Ya podéis decirme como lo hacéis u os vais a tomar por culo, gilipollas -soltó picado abrazando a Anna.

-¿Veis como no le iba a importar?

 **Bill:** Sonreí y me encogí de hombros.- Encanto natural, nene. -se rió.- ¿Te quedas a cenar?

 **Tom:** Asintió y se sentaron en el sofá abrazados. Ella se apoyó en el pecho de Patrick y él le acarició el pelo- Anda, que tú preciosa no tienes vicio ni nada... Un trío con tu hermano... -le dijo de coña y ella se puso roja.

 **Bill:** Si no fueras TAN hetero... Entenderías el vicio. -Patrick me miró boquiabierto y yo fui a por la cena.

 **Tom:** Me reí y ayudé a Bill a traer la cena. Le besé el cuello- Menos mal que al final no han podido venir los de mi clase.

 **Bill:** Cierto... ¿Te imaginas que hubieran venido? Habría sido muy raro. -Me preparé un bocadillo con algunas de las cosas que había en la mesa.

 **Tom:** Ha estado bien... -le acaricié- Oye, ¿de verdad no estás molesto?

 **Bill:** Que no... -Puse los ojos en blanco.- En serio, no me he molestado. -Le susurré al oído y le besé el cuello.

 **Tom:** Le besé- Te amo, enano. Y no me he olvidado que te debo mimos.

 **Bill:** Yo también te amo... -Le besé. No le dije nada de los mimos porque a mí sí que se me había olvidado.

 **Tom:** Fuimos a cenar y estuvimos haciendo la coña. Patrick se quedó a dormir y nosotros nos fuimos al cuarto. Mañana había clase y yo tenía que ir porque tenía prácticas. Me tumbé con Bill y le empecé a besar.

 **Bill:** Correspondí a su beso y rodeé su cuello con los brazos.

 **Tom:** Estuvimos así mucho rato. Se le notaba contento. Le tenía que mimar más veces- Princesa... -pregunté- ¿Por qué cuando quieres ponerte moñas nunca te atreves? -se puso rojo.

 **Bill:** Porque... A ti no te va mucho. Y bueno, yo... -Bajé la mirada sin saber muy bien cómo seguir.

 **Tom:** No me incomodas ni me molestas si es eso lo que te preocupa.

 **Bill:** Me puse más rojo todavía. Había dado en el clavo.

 **Tom:** Era eso ¿verdad? -sonreí- Eres como un libro abierto.

 **Bill:** Asentí. Seguía colorado como un tomate. Aún no entendía que supiera todo lo que pensaba siempre.

 **Tom:** Le besé- No tienes por qué reprimirte si te apetece hacerlo.

 **Bill:** Lo sé... Es que no quiero molestarte...

 **Tom:** Ya te he dicho que no lo haces -se me abrazó con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Le besé con mucha mucha dulzura.

 **Tom:** Le seguí el beso y le acaricié el pelo con mimo. Estaba gimiendo de gusto (pero no igual que cuando follábamos, parecía que ronroneara).

 **Bill:** Me separé con una sonrisa.- Me encanta estar así contigo. -Volví a besarle.

 **Tom:** Me reí. Las moñadas no eran lo mío, pero me encantaba ver a Bill así de contento.

 **Bill:** Le abracé y suspiré. Estaba agotado.

 **Tom:** Se quedó pegado a mi con fuerza y yo le correspondí al abrazo. En seguida nos quedamos dormidos.

 **Bill:** Me desperté y vi que era tardísimo. Mierda, no íbamos a llegar.- Tom, despierta, que no llegamos a clase. -Dije a la vez que le zarandeaba.

 **Tom:** Pasé mi brazo por encima de Bill y apoyé la cara en la almohada dispuesto a seguir durmiendo.

 **Bill:** Tom, arriba. -dije moviéndole con mayor brusquedad.

 **Tom:** No quiero ir a clase -dije medio ahogado por la almohada.

 **Bill:** Anda, amor... Si vamos a clase, luego te doy un premio en casa. -Susurré en su oído con voz sensual.

 **Tom:** Me levanté de golpe enfundándome el primer pantalón que encontré- Vamos, ¿qué haces en la cama? Que llegamos tarde -Bill estaba despollado.

 **Bill:** Me levanté todavía riendo y me vestí.- Venga, vamos a desayunar. -Cogí su mano y todavía medio riendo le llevé al salón.

 **Tom:** Estaban Patrick y Anna desayunando y nos tendieron nuestros platos. Desayuné muerto de hambre y me dispuse a "estrenar" mi Range Rover, pero Anna no me dejó- ¿Qué te dijo el médico? -puse cara de frustración.

 **Bill:** Le di un beso en la mejilla.- Ya te queda menos... Venga, vamos, que al final hoy no llegamos. -Dije levantándome.

 **Tom:** Empecé a andar con la mierda de la muleta hasta el asiento del copiloto del Audi y arrancamos hasta la universidad. Como no podía ser de otra manera, hablaban de nosotros, concretamente de que Bill se me estaba follando en el baño. Rodé los ojos.

 **Bill:** Son pesados, eh... -Dije cansado de los comentarios.

 **Tom:** Y tienen el disimulo en la punta de la polla... -Anna y Patrick estaban despollados.

 **Bill:** Sí, claro, vosotros os reís. Como de vosotros no hablan... -Estaba un pelín mosqueado. La gente me tocaba muchísimo los huevos.

 **Tom:** Es que nosotros no damos motivos -soltó Anna.

-Pues espérate, hermanita que voy a abrir la boca y los vais a dar pero bien -no lo pensaba hacer pero me estaba tocando los huevos.

 **Bill:** Anna se quedó callada, sorprendida por el tono de Tom.- Tranquilo, amor... No lo pagues con ella. -le besé el cuello.

 **Tom:** Suspiré- Me voy a mi clase -me giré y tuvo que venir el imbécil de turno a tocar los cojones. Si es que no aprendían. Le empecé a pegar y el muy inútil intentó defenderse. Me costó un poco por la mierda de la pierna, pero le acabé dejando la cara como un cuadro. Cuando estaba en el suelo le partí la mandíbula de un muletazo. No sabía si Bill, Anna y Patrick me habían visto, pero me daba bastante igual. Fui a clase y me junté con estos que estaban hablando de chorradas y al final se me pasó la mala hostia.

 **Bill:** Me quedé pilladísimo al ver a Tom pegar así a alguien. Luego fui a clase y me pasé la mañana durmiendo. Menos mal que no roncaba. Al salir, fui al Audi a esperar a Tom. Había decidido no decirle nada de la paliza y demás.

 **Tom:** Estaban Anna y Bill en el Audi esperándome. Yo ya estaba de buen humor. Le di un beso a Bill y un abrazo a Anna- Siento lo de antes -le dije y me sonrió- No pasa nada, sé que no lo harías. Al menos no a mi -asentí y me monté en el coche. Bill estaba raro- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha dicho algo algún imbécil? -pregunté preocupado.

 **Bill:** ¿Eh? No... Es que me he pasado toda la mañana durmiendo. -Dije con una sonrisa.

 **Tom:** ¿Seguro? -no las tenía todas conmigo.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Que te lo cuente Anna si no me crees.

 **Tom:** Vale... -le dije. Me creía lo de haberse dormido. Lo que no me creía era que no le pasara nada más. Pero lo dejé pasar.

 **Bill:** Fuimos a casa en un silencio raro y cuando llegamos, me bajé lo antes posible. Odiaba los silencios incómodos.

 **Tom:** Nada más entrar y para evitar otro silencio incómodo, saqué mis apuntes y empecé a hacer problemas.

 **Bill:** Me senté con Anna en otro sofá y nos pusimos a estudiar para el examen de solfeo. A los diez minutos, ya estaba harto.

 **Tom:** Sonó el timbre y fui a abrir. Eran los chicos que irrumpieron como de costumbre- Ya nos hemos enterado de que compartís las cosas como dos buenos hermanos, la cama, el marido... -se despollaron y nos acabamos riendo también nosotros tres. Al menos habían roto la tensión.

 **Bill** : Los chicos y Tom sacaron la play y pusieron un juego de peleas mientras Anna y yo seguíamos estudiando. Estaba hasta los huevos ya del solfeo.

 **Tom:** Toma, pringao -grité cuando gané a Georg- ¿Alguien más quiere que le de una paliza? -dije con chulería.

 **Bill:** Yo. -Dije desafiante. Se me había ocurrido una idea genial... Me senté a su lado y le quité el mando a Georg.

 **Tom:** Nos pusimos a jugar y le gané en seguida, dedicándome a recalcarlo- Otro palizón más a mi lista. Hermanita, faltas tú. ¿Quieres perder tú también? -Bill parecía verdaderamente picado.

 **Bill:** No, espera. Quiero echar otra y apostar. -Me miró con la ceja alzada.- El que pierda le come la polla al ganador cuando él quiera, incluso estando enfadados. Una semana. ¿Quieres?

 **Tom:** Sonreí con chulería- Vale. 

-Esto... Tom, ¿no lo ves demasiado seguro de si mismo como para haber perdido? -dijo Gustav.

-Qué seguro ni qué hostias. Acepto -empezó la partida. Al principio iba ganando de sobra pero llegó un momento que Bill remontó y tardó un minuto en ganarme. Entonces me di cuenta ¡Me había dejado ganar! Todos estaban despollados y yo indignado- Me voy a estudiar al cuarto -me levanté pero Bill me detuvo.

 **Bill:** Quieto. -Le agarré del brazo.- ¿Sabes? Me apetece que me hagas una mamada. -Le relamí solo por molestar.

 **Tom:** Le miré de mala hostia. Estos cabrones se estaban partiendo la caja a mi costa. Tiré a Bill del brazo para ir al cuarto pero no se movió.

 **Bill:** Aquí. -Dije con seriedad. En realidad no iba a dejarle hacerlo, pero quería darle una lección de humildad. Me tocaba mucho la moral que fuera así de chulo.

 **Tom:** Aprovecha esta semana porque no te pienso volver a comer la polla -Sin darle tiempo a reclamar le bajé los pantalones y me metí su polla a la boca.

 **Bill:** Me quedé pillado, pero en seguida le empujé de los hombros para que se apartara, porque ni siquiera estaba excitado. Obvié el daño que me hicieron sus dientes en el pene y me agaché a tu lado.- No quiero que me comas la polla por obligación. Ya lo hablamos una vez. He hecho esto para que bajes un poco tu chulería, al menos con los de casa. Y con respecto a lo de no volver a hacérmelo... -Me encogí de hombros.- Ya te lo dije: no pienso obligarte. -Me levanté y fui al baño. Quería ver si me había hecho algo con los dientes porque me dolía muchísimo.

 **Tom:** Cogí la muleta y me encerré en el cuarto de un portazo cabreado. Salí a por mis libros. Y me volví a encerrar en el cuarto olvidándome de echar el pestillo.

 **Bill:** Vi que no tenía más que un mini raspón, me vestí y fui al cuarto sin saber que Tom estaría ahí. Aproveché para encerrarnos con pestillo. Me miró fatal.- No pienso irme hasta que no se te pase el enfado.

 **Tom:** Le ignoré y seguí con los problemas.

 **Bill:** Suspiré, le quité los apuntes y volví a mi sitio.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué haces? -pregunté frustrado.

 **Bill:** Intentar que hables conmigo. -Respondí sin bajar la mirada por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

 **Tom:** Le miré con chulería. Pensé en lanzarme a por mis apuntes, pero el pie jugaba en mi contra- Pues habla -le dije con la cabeza alta. Si se pensaba que iba a dejar de ser chulo lo llevaba claro...

 **Bill:** Sé lo que estás pensando, y no quiero que dejes de ser chulo. Solo quiero que bajes los humos con nosotros. Es molesto, ¿sabes?

 **Tom:** ¿Pero y a ti qué mas te daba si estaba jugando con ellos? -dije cabreado.

 **Bill:** Que eres así con todos. Y jode. ¿O a ti no te jode que seamos chulos nosotros? ¿Te crees que somos distintos o algo? -Notaba cómo crecía su enfado, pero no iba a ceder.

 **Tom:** Cogí la muleta y me levanté para salir del cuarto e ignorarle.

 **Bill:** Quieto. De aquí no te vas hasta que no te calmes. -Dije con severidad apoyándome en la puerta.

 **Tom:** //Suerte de pie jodido tienes...// Me tumbé en la cama dándole la espalda- Haz lo que te salga de la polla, pero como me entren ganas de cagar y no me dejes salir, cago en el suelo.

 **Bill:** Resoplé y quité el cerrojo.- Haz lo que te salga de la polla, como siempre. Yo me voy a comprar la cena. -En realidad me iba a mi descampado, pero no pensaba decírselo.

 **Tom:** Muy bien, eso haré -grité para que me oyera y salí de casa cogiendo el coche sin importarme el pie.

 **Bill:** ¡Eso, jódete más el pie! -Dije cabreado y me subí al Audi. Compré y fui hasta mi sitio especial donde me quedé a ver el atardecer, pensando en lo que había pasado.

 **Tom:** Conduje dos calles, pero el pie me dolió considerablemente y por más que me jodiera, volví. Me senté y empecé a hablar con los chicos y con Anna como si nada hubiera pasado.

 **Bill:** Decidí volver cuando ya era de noche y tenía varias fotos de la ciudad. Era pasada la medianoche, pero me la sudaba todo. Total, sabía que todo seguiría igual al llegar a casa, así que ¿por qué volver pronto? Tenía varias llamadas y mensajes de Anna y de los chicos, pero no respondí. Entré a casa. No se habían dado cuenta.

 **Tom:** Vi entrar a Bill cabreado. No pensaba ceder. No me salía de la polla porque me la había montado por una soplapollez.

 **Bill:** Hice cena para todos, me tomé mi parte y dejé el resto servido en la mesa de la cocina. Iba a disculparme, pero pensaba esperar hasta que viniera a acostarse. Tom fue el único que me vio ir al cuarto, pero no dijo nada.

 **Tom:** Vieron la cena y entraron al cuarto a darle las gracias a Bill. Yo no cené para no tener que darle las gracias. Al final, se fueron todos a su casa y Anna a dormir y yo me quedé en la cocina, muerto de hambre estudiando.

 **Bill:** Me di cuenta de que no venía y fui a buscarle. Vi su cena intacta y me jodió.- ¿No piensas cenar?

 **Tom:** Me encogí de hombros siguiendo a lo mío.

 **Bill:** Le quité los apuntes y me miró de una forma que me dio miedo. Pero era ahora o nunca, no podía ceder al temor.- Ya sé que la he cagado, soy el mayor gilipollas del planeta y no te imaginas lo que me arrepiento de haber sido así contigo. -Suspiré.- ¿Me perdonas?

 **Tom:** Tardé unos segundos, pero asentí y tiré de él hasta sentarlo encima mía- Gracias por la cena -empecé a comer.

 **Bill:** Respiré hondo fingiendo que no me había dolido que se lo pensara.- De nada. -Dejé sus apuntes en la mesa.

 **Tom:** Acabé rápido de cenar porque estaba muerto de hambre- Estaba muy buena -le pillé secándose una lágrima e intentando ocultármelo- ¿Por qué lloras?

 **Bill:** Negué con la cabeza.- No lloro. Me pica el ojo. -No era mentira del todo. El ojo me picaba a rabiar, pero no quería que se sintiera mal.

 **Tom:** Dime porqué lloras -no había colado ni de coña.

 **Bill:** Suspiré intentando encontrar las palabras.- Antes... Antes tú... -Resoplé. Se iba a liar, fijo.- Parecía que necesitabas pensarte si perdonarme o no. -Dije al final y miré fijamente a la pared, como si me interesara o algo.

 **Tom:** No necesitaba pensarme nada. Estaba esperando a que se me pasara la mala hostia para responder -dije como si fuera obvio.

 **Bill:** Asentí y bajé la mirada. No sabía qué responderle. Me sequé otra lágrima indiscreta. Odiaba mi debilidad.

 **Tom:** Le apreté a mi- Debería reventarte, ¿sabes, enano? -esta vez me había cabreado no sabía hasta qué punto, pero ya le había perdonado.

 **Bill:** Lo sé. -Dije en voz baja. //Y tal vez deberías hacerlo...// Sacudí la cabeza para no pensar en esas cosas.

 **Tom:** ¿Y sabes que no pienso cumplir la apuesta, verdad? -le estaba acariciando el pelo intentando terminar de calmarme.

 **Bill:** Ya te he dicho antes que no iba en serio. -Dije un poco más alto. Estaba agotado. Me levanté.- Me voy a dormir, ¿vale?

 **Tom:** Voy contigo -le seguí y me puse el pijama. Se lo puso y se tumbó en una esquina hecho una bola- Enano, ven aquí.

 **Bill:** Me acerqué un poco y me abrazó por la espalda.- Hasta mañana, Tom.

 **Tom:** Mañana no vayas a clase -sugerí.

 **Bill:** ¿Por qué no? -Me giré para quedar de frente a él.

 **Tom:** ¿No quieres quedarte aquí con mimos o ir a desayunar por ahí? Está todo nevado y podríamos hacer pelea de bolas de nieve.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Vale... Voy a quitar la alarma. -Le di la espalda de nuevo y cogí el móvil.- Listo. -Sonreí un poquito.

 **Tom:** Le empecé a besar el cuello y a acariciar el estómago.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y ladeé la cabeza para darle más acceso a mi cuello.

 **Tom:** Pasé mi nariz por toda la extensión de su cuello y mordí levemente.

 **Bill:** Se me escapó un gemidito bajo y me puse como un tomate. No entendía porqué mi cuerpo era tan sensible a Tom.

 **Tom:** Bajé mi mano al oír su gemido y sonreí de lado al notar su empalme- ¿Pero tú no estabas triste? -le lamí el cuello y gimió.

 **Bill:** Cierto... -Puse la mano en su pecho y aunque me costó mucho, me aparté. Me miró con la ceja alzada.

 **Tom:** No entendía nada- ¿Se puede saber qué pasa? -pregunté.

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado.- Nada. Solo bromeaba. -Volví a pegarme a él y me lancé a por su cuello.

 **Tom:** Le quité la camiseta y los pantalones con urgencia. Me fijé que tenía una herida en la polla- ¿Qué te ha pasado?

 **Bill:** Es de esta tarde, de cuando te he apartado. Pero tranquilo que no me duele. -Aclaré en seguida.

 **Tom:** Empecé a masturbar- Pobrecito... -susurré al oído y le mordí el hombro.

 **Bill:** Gemí, pero esta vez de dolor. 

 **Tom:** ¿Estás bien? -asintió y masturbé hasta que se corrió.

 **Bill:** Le abracé aunque seguía mal.- ¿Qué vamos a hacer mañana?

 **Tom:** Suspiré.- Quedarnos aquí o desayunar fuera.

 **Bill:** Suspiré.- Hasta mañana... -cerré los ojos, triste todavía.

 **Tom:** Bajé y con mucho cuidado de no hacerle daño me metí su polla a la boca para que se le pasara la tristeza.

 **Bill:** Aaah, Tom, no... -No quería sexo. Quería cariño. Que simplemente me abrazara y no me soltara hasta que no estuviera dormido. Pero no paraba.- Por favor, Tom, no...

 **Tom:** Paré- ¿No quieres? -negó llorando- ¿Quieres otra cosa?

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Abrázame... -Lo hizo.- Ahora no me sueltes, ¿vale? Solo quiero esto.

 **Tom:** Vale -le abracé con fuerza. Estábamos tumbados y él estaba apoyado en mi pecho. Le acaricié. Parecía muy nervioso. ¿Cómo habíamos llegado a una situación tan patética?

 **Bill:** Estaba abrazado a él, nervioso. Era un gilipollas, siempre me cargaba todo y luego venía suplicando atención, como un perrito. Juraba no repetirlo pero a los dos días volvía a liarla. ¿Es que nunca iba a aprender?

 **Tom:** Tranquilízate -le acaricié- Calma.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y apreté su camiseta. No me merecía a alguien como él tratándome con tanto cariño, intentando que me relajara a toda costa. Se me cayó otra lágrima, pero esa sí que no la vio.

 **Tom:** Respira hondo -le apreté más contra mi.

 **Bill:** Lo intentaba pero no me salía. Era tan idiota que no valía ni para respirar hondo.

 **Tom:** Le tomé de la cara y le hice mirarme- Respira a la vez que yo. 1... -inspiré- 2... -espiré- 1... 2... -estuve así hasta que respiró al fin y se tranquilizó.

 **Bill:** Gracias... -Susurré con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. No me merecía nada de lo que tenía. Mucho menos a mi marido.

 **Tom:** No me las des. Dime qué te pasa -le acaricié preocupado. Si es que esto pasaba por ponerme gilipollas. El pobre Bill siempre pagaba mi mal humor.

 **Bill:** Me siento fatal. Siempre lío la misma. Te monto un pollo de la hostia, me largo por ahí y luego vengo a prometer que no se repetirá. -Fijé la mirada en la pared.- Y después llegan las lágrimas y encima te hago sentir mal. Qué asco.

 **Tom:** Si yo no me pusiera capullo, no se liarían las que se lían. Ha sido mi culpa.

 **Bill:** Le miré.- Encima no te culpes que tú no has hecho nada. -Dije serio.

 **Tom:** Mira. Ninguno de los dos tiene toda la culpa ni ninguno de los dos es el pobrecito que siempre sufre por culpa del otro. La cagamos a veces los dos. Todos los matrimonios discuten. Es una estupidez. Vamos a dormir y mañana a pasar el día juntos. Pero deja de sentirte mal.

 **Bill:** Lo intentaré, ¿vale? -Susurré y le acaricié. Me tumbé otra vez a su lado y cerré los ojos. Sabía que no iba a dormir, pero al menos intentaría relajarme.

 **Tom:** Ponte boca abajo -me hizo caso dudoso y empecé a hacerle un masaje.

 **Bill:** Suspiré de gusto. Pero el malestar seguía ahí...- No hace falta, Tom... Abrázame y vamos a dormir, anda.

 **Tom** : Yo te abrazo pero cuando te duermas, que si no no duermes -seguí masajeando.

 **Bill:** Que sí me duermo. Anda, túmbate a mi lado... -Susurré mientras él masajeaba.

 **Tom:** Le besé el cuello- Te advierto que como no te calles, te follo, que tienes una voz demasiado bonita y me pone mucho -no le iba a follar, pero a ver si así se callaba.

 **Bill:** Suspiré. No tenía ganas de follar.- Está bien... -Cerré los ojos y un par de lágrimas rodaron mientras sus manos relajaban mi cuerpo.

 **Tom:** Le vi llorar y le seque las lágrimas con besos- Déjate mimar.

 **Bill:** Asentí, aunque seguía pensando que no merecía nada de eso.

 **Tom:** Al final, le noté roncar un poco y me tumbé a su lado. Me quedé toda la noche medio despierto medio dormido asegurándome de que dormía bien.

 **Bill:** Desperté bien entrada la mañana muerto de frío. Me había desarropado mientras dormía. Me giré y vi a Tom durmiendo con unas ojeras enormes. Bajé la persiana del todo sin hacer mucho ruido y fui al baño un momento.

 **Tom:** Me desperté y Bill no estaba en la cama, así que fui a buscarle. Estaba en el baño.

 **Bill:** Iba a salir cuando me encontré a Tom. Despierto se le notaban más las ojeras.- Hola... Ven, vamos a dormir otro poco. -Le di la mano para llevarle a la cama.

 **Tom:** ¿Has dormido bien? -pregunté algo preocupado.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Sí... No te preocupes. -Volví a meterme en la cama y le hice meterse.- Anda, cierra los ojos y vamos a dormir otro poco.

 **Tom:** Cerré los ojos, pero me mantuve despierto para asegurarme de que Bill dormía.

 **Bill:** Si no te duermes, yo no puedo hacerlo, amor. -Dije al ver que no se dormía. Le besé los labios con dulzura.- Duerme... -Ahora me tocaba a mí cuidarle.

 **Tom:** No tengo sueño. ¿Vamos a desayunar? -pregunté.

 **Bill:** No tenía mucho hambre, pero bueno... -Claro, vamos.

 **Tom:** Le llevé a una cafetería que sabía que le gustaba y pedí media carta mientras él iba al baño. Yo me pedí un café solo para espabilarme. Cuando llegó se le iluminó la cara al ver todo lo que le gustaba.

 **Bill:** Sonreí.- No hacía falta tanto, Tom... -Aún seguía un poco mal por el día anterior, y ver que se molestaba tanto por mí me hacía sentir culpable.

 **Tom:** Me encogí de hombros- Me apetecía consentir a mi marido -me tomé el café de un trago y me pedí otro.

 **Bill:** Asentí y empecé a comer. Me llené cuando llevaba la mitad. Miré el resto casi con pena, pero es que no me entraba...- Ugh... Ya no puedo más.

 **Tom:** Yo te ayudo -empecé a comer y él se rió- Tengo hambre.

 **Bill:** Pues come, come. -Dije sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Acabé de desayunar y vi la nieve fuera- ¿Pelea de bolas de nieve? Con el pie así tal vez tengas una posibilidad de ganar... -dije con falsa chulería.

 **Bill:** En realidad no me apetecía mucho, pero ese día haría lo que él quisiera.- Vale, vamos... -sonreí.

 **Tom:** Pagué y salí apoyado en la muleta. Me agaché y empecé a tirarle bolas de nieve y a correr saltando a la pata coja para huir de sus bolazos.

 **Bill:** Estuvimos un rato lanzándonos bolas, hasta que me tropecé y Tom aprovechó para bombardearme. Evidentemente, ganó él.

 **Tom:** Acabé encima de Bill besándole.

 **Bill:** Me calé y empecé a tiritar, pero no rompí el beso.

 **Tom:** Vamos a casa -le dije sobre sus labios y me levanté de él. Nos metimos en el coche y enchufamos la calefacción a tope.

 **Bill:** Conduje a casa lo más rápido posible y en cuanto llegamos, me puse el pijama. Vi en el salón una nota de Anna que decía que pasaría la tarde con Patrick.- Tom, ¿dónde estás? -Había entrado conmigo, pero no sabía dónde estaba.- Anna no va a estar hoy...

 **Tom:** ¿Qué te parece ducha, encargo la comida y polvo? Diría que peli pero tengo que ir a rehabilitación.

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado.- ¿Ducha y polvo luego, o polvo en la ducha?

 **Tom:** ¿Ducha, polvo y polvo en la ducha?-le guiñé el ojo.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Pues vamos a la ducha... -Aún tenía la herida de sus dientes, pero esperaba que no doliese.

 **Tom:** Nos quitamos las camisetas y los pantalones por el camino dejando toda la ropa por el suelo y en el baño casi me estampo al sacarme los calzoncillos. Enchufamos el agua caliente y empezamos a besarnos bajo el chorro.

 **Bill:** Pegué nuestros cuerpos y empecé a restregarme contra él buscando excitarnos.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié el pelo y le hablé al oído- ¿Nunca te he hecho el amor en la ducha?

 **Bill:** Me estremecí.- ¿A qué te refieres exactamente? -Pregunté en un susurro. ¿En serio hablaba de lo que yo pensaba?

 **Tom:** Le besé intensamente con amor acariciando su espalda y con la otra mano enredada en su pelo y me separé- Me refiero a hacerte el amor.

 **Bill:** Oh, Dios mío...- No, eso no... -Volvió a besarme como antes y creí derretirme.

 **Tom:** ¿No quieres? -dije besando su cuello y sus hombros.

 **Bill:** Sí... Claro que quiero... -Me emocioné al pensar en que fuera a hacerme el amor, y no pude evitar que se me cayeran las lágrimas. Por suerte, se confundían con el agua.

 **Tom:** Bajé mis manos de su espalda hasta su culo sin dejar de besar.

 **Bill:** Bajé las manos de su cuello y las pasé por su pecho.

 **Tom:** Le empecé a preparar jugando con mis dedos en su interior.

 **Bill:** Gemí bajito y empecé a acariciarle por todos lados.

 **Tom:** Cuando ya estaba preparado con cuidado, le penetré lentamente con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Gemí y me agarré a su cuello. Me besó con dulzura y siguió moviéndose despacito. Se me cayeron unas pocas lágrimas más, pero no lo notó.

 **Tom:** Le empecé a masturbar teniendo mucho cuidado de no tocar su herida y entre besos y gemidos, llegamos al orgasmo.

 **Bill:** Apoyé la frente en su pecho y salió con cuidado de mí. Yo seguía temblando, y tuve que apoyarme contra la pared para no caerme. Qué idiota...

 **Tom:** Le abracé a mi con fuerza al notar sus temblores y le acaricié la cabeza.

 **Bill:** No recordaba muy bien cuándo, pero empecé a llorar otra vez.- Lo siento mucho...

 **Tom:** No lo sientas por nada. Tranquilo -le besé la cabeza- Te voy a lavar el pelo -sin soltarle de mi agarre empecé a masajearle la cabeza.

 **Bill:** Suspiré de gusto.- Gracias... Eres increíble. -Dije relajado, pero todavía llorando.

 **Tom:** Lo sé -me reí y le aclaré el pelo.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y apreté el abrazo.- Deberíamos ir saliendo... Tengo hambre y hay que ir a tu rehabilitación.

 **Tom:** Espera que me lavo yo, ¿no? -dije divertido.

 **Bill:** Cierto. Perdón... Lávate en lo que me seco el pelo, ¿vale? -Le besé.

 **Tom:** Le besé y me lavé rápido.

 **Bill:** Me reí al verle lavarse tan rápido y me vestí para ir con él a la rehabilitación.

 **Tom:** Fuimos a la puta rehabilitación. No me queje porque no me gustaba quejarme ni aun estando solo. Pero lo pasé mal. Me dobló, me retorció el pie, me hizo saltar y correr...

 **Bill:** Le di la mano para volver al coche. Me había dado cuenta de que le había dolido.- Vamos a casa que voy a darte un premio.

 **Tom:** Le sonreí y se lo agradecí pero no tenía ni puta gana ahora mismo de sexo ni de nada.

 **Bill:** Le llevé a casa en silencio.- Ven al cuarto, vamos a descansar. -Le arrastré hasta la cama y empecé a masajearle.

 **Tom:** Me dejé masajear y me acabé quedando dormido.

 **Bill:** Le tapé con una manta y me fui a preparar una de mis pizzas caseras.

 **Tom:** Me despertaron unos besos por mi cuello.

 **Bill:** Vamos a cenar, nene... Te he preparado mi pizza casera.

 **Tom:** Me agarré a su cuello- ¿Me llevas?

 **Bill:** Claro que sí. Súbete a mi espalda, vamos. -Dije en tono cariñoso.

 **Tom:** Le abracé del cuello y me enrollé con las piernas en su cintura.

 **Bill:** Me levanté y le llevé a la cocina así.

 **Tom:** Me dio la pizza y empecé a devorarla.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y me tomé una ensalada que me hice para que Tom pudiera devorar la pizza.

 **Tom:** ¿Pero y tú no quieres pizza? -pregunté aún medio dormido.

 **Bill:** No, amor. Yo quiero ensalada. -Dije sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Eres raro. Preferir ensalada a pizza es... como ir a un puticlub y pedir un abrazo.

 **Bill:** Pero es que la pizza la he hecho para ti. -Me encogí de hombros.

 **Tom:** Sonreí- ¿Qué mierda haces tan lejos? -pregunté fingiendo indignación. Sonrió y se sentó encima mío. Así fueron pasando los días entre la rehabilitación, los chicos trabajando y yo sin poder pero muerto de ganas, trabajos de la universidad... Llegó el fin de exámenes y el inicio de las vacaciones de verano. Anna seguía viviendo en nuestra casa sin hablarse con su padre. Era el día de mi último examen (Bill y Anna ya habían acabado) y planeábamos irnos esa noche de fiesta. Con bastante mala hostia, me fui a la universidad y sorprendentemente me salió bien el examen. Me dirigí a casa.

 **Bill:** Llevaba un tiempo sintiéndome... Raro. Raro en plan hetero. Últimamente, me fijaba bastante en Anna, y más de una vez (como en ese momento) me había sentido atraído por ella, aunque no hubiera dicho nada. Estaba metido en mi paranoia cuando Tom volvió a casa.

 **Tom:** Llegué a casa empanado- Hola -dije y me senté en el sofá. Vi a Bill que estaba a lo suyo y no le quise decir nada. Llevaba unos días bastante raro. Esperé a que él se acercara.

 **Bill:** Le miré y sonreí.- ¿Qué tal el examen? -Antes de que respondiera, me senté en sus piernas y le comí la boca.

 **Tom:** Creo que apruebo -contesté sonriendo cuando se separó de mi. Se lanzó a mi cuello.

 **Bill:** ¿Quieres celebrarlo? -Le susurré de forma sensual al oído. Vi de reojo que Anna nos comía con la mirada. ¿Debería decirle algo o simplemente llevarme a Tom al cuarto?

 **Tom:** ¿Y lo dudas? -me comí su boca de una forma muy guarra.

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado y correspondí a su beso. Entonces se oyó un carraspeo. Nos giramos hacia Anna.

 **Tom:** ¿Envidia, hermanita? -pregunté con chulería comiéndomela con la mirada.

 **Bill:** Vi la mirada que Tom le echó y antes de que respondiera, la agarré para que se nos acercara. Me separé un poco de mi marido para besarla de forma sucia, ahogando con mis labios los gemiditos que se escapaban por la suya.

 **Tom:** Tiré de ellos hasta llevármelos a la cama. Me relamí y miré a Anna con las esposas escondidas en mi espalda. Bill las vio y me lanzó una mirada muy sucia, primero a mi y luego a Anna. Le quité la camiseta y el sujetador y manoseándole las tetas la empujé hacia el colchón y la esposé al cabecero. Acerqué a Bill y le empecé a morder el cuello.

 **Bill:** Me dejé caer al lado de Anna en la cama y me excité muchísimo al ver sus tetas. Empecé a sobarlas y lamer sus pezones mientras Tom seguía ocupado con mi cuello. Recordé entonces lo que hizo él el otro día, solté las tetas de Anna para pajear a Tom mientras mis dedos jugueteaban con el clítoris de Anna.

 **Tom:** Estábamos retorciéndonos de placer pero cogí las muñecas de Bill. Hice a Bill ponerse a horcajadas sobre el pecho de Anna para que ella le comiera la polla mientras yo le penetré con fuerza sin dejar de tocar su clítoris.

 **Bill:** Gemí y grité, disfrutando de la boca de Anna, y luego me aparté.- ¿Y si te follo? -le pregunté a Tom al oído.

 **Tom:** Asentí gimiendo y me agaché para lamer y morder los pechos de Anna. Noté dos dedos colarse con brutalidad en mi culo y gemí con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Le preparé con rapidez y le penetré de golpe. Tan estrecho... Me moví sobre él casi como un animal, extasiado al oírle gemir.

 **Tom:** Me corrí gritando como un animal y Bill salió de mi. Me aparté y penetró a Anna con fuerza. Me agaché y mordí el culo de Bill con algo de saña, muerto de ganas por hacerlo y le di un azote y gimió. Me volví a empalmar. Solté a Anna y sin que Bill se diera cuenta, le esposé a él y empujé a Anna encima de Bill para que le volviera a penetrar. Bill se corrió dentro de ella y Anna llegó al orgasmo con un grito agudo. Mordí los hombros a Anna y le metí un dedo por el culo. Gritó por la sorpresa pero pareció excitarle.

 **Bill:** Miré a Tom boquiabierto. ¿En serio estaba jugando con el cuerpo de Anna como siempre había hecho con el mío? Me jodió. Me jodió mucho ver eso, pero escondí mi cara en el cuello de Anna y no se dieron cuenta.

 **Tom:** Anna se apartó cuando metí el segundo dedo. No quería y yo no insistí. Me agaché y me metí la polla de Bill en la boca mientras Anna se hacía dedos viéndonos.

 **Bill:** Gemí de la sorpresa y me dejé hacer. Pero seguía jodido, así que al poco cuando me quitaron las esposas me aparté y volví a penetrar a Anna.

 **Tom:** De un momento a otro, me vi dado totalmente de lado y siendo totalmente ignorado por ambos.

 **Bill:** Vi que Tom ponía mala cara y me sentí fatal. Salí de Anna y me puse a cuatro patas.- ¿Hoy no piensas follarme, Tom? -Pregunté restregando mi culo con su polla.

 **Tom:** Anna estaba debajo de Bill y Bill le mordía el cuello. Tiré a Bill del pelo hacia atrás y le dije al oído- Te voy a hacer algo que solo te hago a ti -me fui detrás suyo y mientras le preparaba con los dedos, pasé mi lengua por su entrada llenándole de saliva y penetrándole con ella.

 **Bill:** Gemí y dejé de hacer caso a Anna. Joder... Tom siguió jugueteando con su lengua, dándome placer y yo empecé a chillar de gusto.

 **Tom:** Anna al ver a Bill gritar, que no estaba para usar la lengua, cogió la mano de Bill y la llevó a su coño. Cuando sentí una punzada en mi polla se la metí con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Me deshice en gritos y gemidos mientras seguía masturbando a Anna. Un poco después, Tom me destrozó la próstata de una embestida y me corrí. Ni siquiera había necesitado algo que no fuera su polla.

 **Tom:** Me corrí poco después que Bill y unos segundos después de mi se corrió Anna con un grito.

 **Bill:** Me desplomé en la cama, agotado. No estaba para hacerlo más veces.

 **Tom:** Me tumbé yo también jadeando.

 **Bill:** Anna se me abrazó y me quedé dormido casi en seguida.

 **Tom:** Estaba bastante mosqueado, pero intenté dejarlo pasar y me quedé yo también dormido.

 **Bill:** Me desperté abrazando a Tom. Anna no estaba. Le dejé un besito en los labios y volví a dormirme.

 **Tom:** Me desperté al notar su beso y vi que estaba Bill abrazado a mi y oí gemidos en el salón. Qué vicio que tenía esta chiquilla. Era digna hermana mía, sin duda. Acaricié a Bill y me volví a dormir.

 **Bill:** Me reí y le zarandeé un poco.- Despierta, amor... Que nos vamos de fiesta....

 **Tom:** Le hice caso a regañadientes y me vestí rápido. Le apreté a mi para marcar territorio y salimos del cuarto.

 **Bill:** Anna y Patrick ya estaban listos, y casi en seguida llegaron los G's y los compañeros de clase de Tom.- ¿Dónde vamos? -Preguntó Paola.

 **Tom:** Fuimos a un bar cercano y empezamos a beber. De repente Paola se puso malísima y, como yo era el que mejor iba de todos, la llevé en coche a su casa para que no andara sola por el barrio a estas horas. No me hacía gracia dejar a Bill ahí, pero confiaba en que estos me lo cuidaran. Y en que esperaran a esnifar la coca que había traído Gustav a que yo volviera.

 **Bill:** Iba bastante pedo, y no paraba de bailar con los chicos. Entonces sacaron coca. 

-¡Vamos, Billy, colócate! 

-No, chicos... No quiero. 

-Que sí hombre, tú confía en mí. 

-Vale... -Con ayuda de Geo me esnifé una raya. De repente todo estaba distorsionado, y había cientos de colores.- ¡Ven al baño, Geo! -Grité entusiasmado y él me hizo caso. Al entrar, vi a una morenaza y no pude resistirme. -¡Geo, hazme una foto con mi nueva amiga, corre! -Se lanzó a mi boca y nos desnudó de cintura para arriba. Vi un flash y me guiñó el ojo.

-Si quieres terminar, lo empezado... -me apuntó un número de teléfono en el brazo.

-Voy a mandárselo a un amigo. -Saltó Geo y yo asentí, entusiasmado. Recuperé mi ropa y me fui con Georg a perseguir las luces del local.

 **Tom:** Casi me estampo con el coche al ver a Bill abrazado a una tía desnuda. Me inundó la furia. Yo lo mataba. Con razón llevaba raro tantos días. Aparqué derrapando delante de la discoteca y entré. Agarré a Bill de la pechera y le empujé contra la pared- Te voy a matar, hijo de puta -le grité.

 **Bill:** ¡Tom! -Grité inmensamente feliz de verle. ¿Cómo no ponerme feliz al ver al hombre de mi vida?- Tom, te he echado de menos. -Quise besarle, pero su cabeza se escondió en su espalda y no pude.

 **Tom:** ¿Has esnifado? -le grité- Agg cuando se te pase el colocón que llevas, te vas a enterar. ¿Quién mierda te ha dado coca? -estaba más que cabreado.

 **Bill:** ¿Coca? ¡Yo no me he drogado! Solo estoy contento porque mi Tommy que le amo mucho está aquí, aunque su pelo baile ballet.

 **Tom:** Que no te has drogado, cabrón... ¿Quién te ha dado polvos mágicos, Georg o Gustav? -dije como diría un drogado para ver si así me decía quién mierda le había dado la droga.

 **Bill:** ¿Polvos mágicos...? Esos me los das tú casi todos los días. -Dije y le sonreí de forma insinuante, creo. Quería moverme, o follar. Sí, quería follarme a mi Tommy, aunque no sabía si besar la boca que tenía en la mejilla o la de la frente.

 **Tom:** Normalmente me haría gracia, pero en ese momento estaba demasiado cabreado por la puta foto como para reírme. Me aparté de un empujón y me fui a ver quién mierda le había dado droga, pero vi a Gustav en demasiado buenas condiciones para haber sido él. Le pegué un puñetazo a Georg y me fui a devolvérsela a Bill. No iba a hacer nada, pero le iba a hacer creer que sí- Mira a quién tenemos aquí -dije al ver a Natalie- Preciosa, ¿me traes un cubata? -le di 50 euros y le guiñé el ojo- Quédate con las vueltas -me trajo el cubata y me lo bebí de trago. Si hubiera tenido un poco de cabeza, no me hubiera fiado de esa puta. Desde ese momento no recuerdo nada, mas que por lo que descubrí después. Me echó en la bebida droga zombie, que anulaba la voluntad y hacías todo lo que te dijeran... Me dijo que torturara y matara a Bill y lo grabara...

 **Bill:** De repente, mi Tommy se abalanzó sobre mí. Sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo, me llevó al coche.- Uuh... ¿Vamos a follar en tu coche nuevo? -Entonces un puño vino desde el espacio y me dio en la cara. Todo se volvió borroso, y luego negro.

 **Tom:** Lo siguiente que ocurrió lo supe al verlo en vídeo. Estaba Bill atado en una silla llorando y suplicando y yo pegándole puñetazos.

 **Bill:** Me desperté con una resaca de la hostia, atado a una silla... En el sótano de la casa de secuestros. Empecé a llorar- ¡TOM! ¡SOCORRO! -Apareció y sonreí, pero mi alivio duró poco. Su mirada me hizo mearme encima del miedo que me dio. Vi la cámara encendida.- Tom, no... Tú no... -Me calló a golpes. Daba igual cuánto llorara, la sangre y el pis que manchaban mi ropa. Todo daba igual. Por más que supliqué y le recordé que le amaba, no se detuvo. Me disculpé por lo de la tía cuando lo recordé. Entonces apagó la cámara y se echó a dormir. No me atreví a gritar por miedo a lo que pudiera hacerme si le despertaba.

 **Tom:** Me desperté sin recordar nada y me quedé blanco al ver a Bill así. Me miraba con miedo. ¿Yo había hecho eso? Me entraron náuseas- ¿Qué ha pasado? -pregunté. No recordaba nada. Bill estaba tembloroso y llorando. Me acerqué a desatarle.

 **Bill:** ¡NO ME TOQUES! -Chillé cuando se acercó.- ¡YA NO MÁS! MÁTAME YA, PERO NO ME PEGUES MÁS... -Me miraba como si no entendiera nada. Si no tuviera tanto miedo, me lo hubiera creído y todo.

 **Tom:** Le estaba desatando. No entendía nada. Joder, no me acordaba de nada. Iba a matar y torturar al que hubiera hecho eso incluso... Tragué saliva. Incluso si había sido yo. Le terminé de desatar. Estaba temblando y no se fiaba.

 **Bill:** Hizo amago de acariciarme.- ¡NO! -Le pegué un manotazo y subí la mitad de los escalones. Pareció entender el mensaje. Me vibró el móvil, pero en lugar de responder, lo estrellé en el suelo, cerca de Tom.- ¡TE ODIO! -Salí corriendo y casi en seguida llegué a casa. Me recoloqué la nariz y cogí mis cosas. Iba a irme, pero antes, dejé una nota para Anna que le contaba todo. Me subí al coche y conduje hasta los altos, a la casa que era de Simone y que la muy idiota me había dejado en herencia.

**FIN DE LA 3ª TEMPORADA**


End file.
